The Jutsu of Love?
by Marchgirl
Summary: A day of training turns sexy for Naruto & Hinata but it doesn't end there: Dating, conflicts w/friends, Parents?, a new Chunin exam and the fox is out of the bag! Naruto's life is turned upside down. He may lose his friends and more...
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea struck me and I just had to write it! It's rare to think of Naruto as anything other than a prankster and a ninja you'd want watching your back. I've set him and Hinata up to have a little 'adult time' with each other. I'm hoping you'll like it and get a laugh and a smile for your trouble.**_

* * *

_**The Jutsu of Love?**_

**Hinata** hurried through the woods. She was running late because their ninja mission had lasted longer than expected. Yesterday she'd finally gotten up the courage to ask Naruto to help her with her training.

Her heart had been beating so loud and because she could hardly look at him, she'd almost missed his answer. He'd said yes! Hinata had just seen his smiling laugh and she wondered about it. Had her behavior been that amusing? Damn, she was really trying to get over her nerves around him but so far…

Hinata shook her head, she couldn't worry about that. It was just after noon and she hoped Naruto had waited for her. They were supposed to meet at nine and Naruto could be long gone but she thought not. Many times over the years, she had watched Naruto and knew for a fact that he trained for hours and hours until he was exhausted. She didn't want to miss her chance to be with him even if it was only for training.

Coming upon the tree where they'd agreed to meet, Hinata's heart plummeted. He wasn't there. Hinata flung her hands in disappointment. She could tell he'd been there – his footprints in the soft ground but she didn't see Naruto anywhere. Heaving a great sigh and with tears in her eyes, Hinata was turning to go back to the village when she noticed something dangling from the tree.

Gasping she hurried to pluck the scroll from the tree limb. With trembling fingers, Hinata unrolled the paper. _Hey! I'm not planning on leaving until dinner time so just take a look around. I'm here somewhere. Naruto._ Hinata clutched the paper in her hands and brought it to her chest. Her smile was so bright it rivaled the sunshine. She took a moment to calm down then carefully rolled the paper up again and placed it in her pocket. It didn't matter that it wasn't a love letter – she would keep it forever because Naruto had written it for her.

Smiling with happiness Hinata looked around for Naruto but neither did she see him or sense his presence. The forest was huge but he should be in the vicinity since he'd left her the note. She walked around for a few minutes before deciding to use her kekkei genkai. Veins formed around her eyes and her seemingly clear pupils got even larger. "Byakugan!"

Unbelievable clarity and super sharp focus was hers in an instance. Turning slowly in a circle, Hinata searched the forest for the blond-haired boy she'd loved secretly for years. Miles and miles flashed by in an instant. She turned seeing trees, birds and other small animals but no Naruto. She didn't give up. If she had to, Hinata would go up into the trees to get a better look. When she'd turned almost a full circle, she saw a hint of blue and knew the river was near by. Just as she was about to leap up onto a limb, she saw a flash of orange. Naruto was by the river.

Hinata used her ninja abilities to travel through the trees to get to him. It took several minutes but when she could hear and smell water, Hinata dropped to the ground. She took a moment to straighten her hair and dust off her clothes. When she thought she looked okay, Hinata used her Byakugan once again to find exactly where Naruto was.

_"Ah-!"_ Hinata covered her mouth and squatted. Her mouth was a large O and Hinata wasn't sure if she should be amazed, scared, ashamed or…turned on. Naruto was undressing just a few feet from her.

* * *

**"Huh?"** Naruto looked over his shoulder but he didn't see anything. At first he wondered if Hinata had finally shown up but there wa no sign of her. He'd just stripped off his shirt and headband. If it was Hinata, Naruto wouldn't strip nude like he'd planned. All morning long he'd worked hard and now he was hot and wet with sweat. A swim would cool him down some as he waited.

Naruto sat and pulled off his shoes then in pants alone, stood and walked around some. "Hey! Anybody there? Hinata? Is that you?" Hands on hips, Naruto waited but received no answer. He waited a minute or two then shrugged thinking it must have been some squirrels. He didn't sense any evil intent and he really wanted that swim.

Standing by the water's edge, Naruto shucked off his pants and tossed them on top of his shirt and jacket. He stood there wearing only his boxers. Up went his arms as he stretched and breathed deeply of the fresh air. With a sudden movement, fingers slid beneath the elastic waist and the boxers dropped to the ground. Naruto bent down picked them up and folded them carefully and put them with his other clothes. He walked to the water's edge and dove into the inviting blue water.

* * *

**Hinata** after squatting down out of sight immediately jumped up into the tree behind her. On a huge limb shielded by leaves, she watched Naruto turn around. When he called her name, her nerves jumped but she remained silent. After Naruto couldn't find anyone she leaned forward and this time managed to be silent when his pants hit the ground.

_He'd grown so!_ She'd always watched Naruto but until now she hadn't really noticed that he was just a boy anymore. Shoulders, back and legs had such definition. All the training he'd been doing could be clearly seen now that he was almost naked.

Hinata was still using her Byakugan so it was almost as if she could reach out and touch Naruto. That skin – she wanted to see if it was warm to the touch, if the skin was smooth or rough. _Just how did a boy's skin feel?_ Naruto stretched and she sighed gently. Watching him this way was different than all the other times. She'd learned to like him by watching his determination, had come to care for him when others treated him badly but now…now was so different! Now she felt – something…something like desire.

Hinata wanted to laugh at herself but didn't dare make a sound. She was happy and excited. Her heart beat quickly and warmth was spreading throughout her body and she vaguely wondered if it was moving along her veins with her chakra. Again she had to stifle a laugh. Just then Naruto moved and she thought he'd was about to go into the water but…but…_**butt!**_

_**She could see his butt!! Naruto was naked!!!**_

Her mouth hung open as she stared. Stared at the firm buttocks. She couldn't breathe at all when he bent over and she could see his…_**balls! She was looking at Naruto's balls!**_ Again it was like he was directly in front of her and her hands curled into fists because she _**wanted to touch him!**_

Before she knew it, Naruto was diving. He slipped into to the water with very little slash and disappeared beneath the surface. Hinata scooted forward for a clearer view and her excellent eyesight found him under the blue water. She watched him swim – arms and legs cutting the water. Watched his tight ass flex then release, flex and release. Hinata was sweating and all she was doing was watching. In a moment, Naruto started up and shortly his head broke the surface of the water.

He was smiling. His blond hair was now a darker color and his wet eyelashes framed his bright blue eyes. Hinata leaned evermore forward and sighed with pleasure.

* * *

**Naruto** loved to swim but he missed having someone to play with. Upon occasion he'd actually been allowed to play with others in the water and he was by far the better swimmer. So he would win those water games and often lose his playmates. Sometimes he wished he could forget those painful moments. Naruto shook his wet head and focused on the now. After that dive he stroked hard against the current managing a workout while he was in the water.

The sun shone down on his back warming him as the rest of his body was treated to the cooling waters of the river. As he swam he wondered what happened to Hinata. "That mission must be difficult if they haven't come back yet." He muttered to himself.

Although Hinata was doing much better, he knew that Shino and Kiba carried the responsibility of finishing their missions successfully. It must bother her which was why he'd agreed to train with Hinata. In a lot of ways they were alike. They both had something to prove and Hinata in her own strange way had always supported him. So, if he could return the favor by helping her train, then he would. "Besides if I spend more time with her, maybe she'll stop acting so scared around me all the time!" Naruto laughed then stopped swimming to tread water.

It was lunch time or maybe long after but he wouldn't leave. Even if she showed up as night was about to fall, he would wait for her. He yawned and let his feet rise to the surface. Hands behind his head, Naruto relaxed his body and floated…that is until he heard a large crash and something hit the ground!

He didn't think. It could be an attack or someone fell and was hurt. Naruto swam to the edge and propelled himself out of the water. He stopped briefly by his things and got a kunai knife then looked for whatever had made the noise.

Nothing along the shore, so quietly all senses alert, Naruto moved forward. His nerves were tense as he tried to determine whether or not he was in danger. Just inside the tree line he heard a groan and he ran forward quickly. If it was an enemy – he'd catch them off guard. There! Someone was trying to sit up. It was…Hinata! Naruto paused because he was naked but she was moving so slowly that he worried that she'd been hurt. Still looking for enemies, Naruto went to her.

* * *

**Hinata** saw stars literally. Her gaze was directed up. Tree limbs, clouds, atmosphere and then the stars in the heavens. _Why was she staring at the stars? Just moments ago she'd been watching…Naruto!_ He'd floated to the surface on his back and she'd leaned forward…and now she was on the ground. "Oh no! Did he hear me?!" The whispered words left her lips just as a shadow fell over her.

"Hinata! You okay? Did someone attack you?" Naruto spoke in a hushed voice as he knelt next to her. His eyes scanned the trees and flitted back to her every few seconds.

"Na-naru-to?" She squeaked. Hesitantly Hinata glanced at him then back up at the sky. _He was still naked!_

"Did someone attack you? Hinata is there someone out there?!" Naruto felt self-conscious being nude beside a girl but he was more worried about being attacked. He needed to know what happened.

Hinata threw an arm over her eyes because she knew if she didn't – she would look. "Umm, no. No attack. We-we're a-alone." She shook her head back and forth in disbelief. She'd fallen out of the tree so she could get a better look at Naruto and now he was beside her gloriously naked.

Naruto frowned and the hand holding the knife fell to his thigh. "So you just fell?" He could see nothing around to trip her and wondered if she was really that clumsy.

She groaned wondering how to explain why she was lying on the ground and why she hadn't called out to him when suddenly she felt water on her forehead. Hinata lifted her arm a few inches to see blue eyes staring down at her. "Wh-at?"

"You groaned. Did you hit your head? Do I need to carry you back to the village?" Naruto placed a hand against her cheek then slid it under her head feeling for a bump.

He was trying to care for her. Hinata couldn't breathe as Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders checking that she hadn't broken anything. Her raised hand fell to his bare bicep and clutched it.

"Talk to me Hinata! I'm no good a medical stuff!" Naruto was beginning to really worry about her but then her touch changed. It was light – gentle. Hinata's hand stroked his arm lightly. It curved around the tense muscle in his arm. He shivered from her touch.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just fine." She didn't know what she was doing but she wasn't going to stop either. Hinata watched as her hand slid up his arm and onto his shoulder. She squeezed lightly then moved down to trace Naruto's collar bone. He trembled beneath her touch. His skin was warm and cool at the same time and it was surprisingly soft. Wide lavender eyes locked onto a puckered nipple and curiosity made her take it between thumb and forefinger. She rolled it.

"Hi-Hina-ta!" It was a whisper. Naruto saw her – really saw her. She wasn't just the shy, awkward girl who stared at him anymore. She was a female with dark shiny hair, wide knowing eyes, and soft moist lips. Hinata – whose breasts, _yes breasts!_ rose and fell rapidly and like his own, her nipples were tight little nubs. She was…touching him like a woman who wanted a man.

"Naruto." A whisper from her lips. She came up on one elbow and stroked a fingertip over wet eyebrows, down the strong jaw and over his lips. A nervous giggle escaped her as his lips automatically parted for her.

Hands grabbed her shoulders and no thoughts but making contact with Hinata entered his mind. Naruto dipped his head and just barely brushed his mouth against hers. Both of them sighed, then moving together, brought their lips closer.

Lips – one pair soft the other more firm. Both were wet and warm to the touch. Hinata gasped and suddenly one of hers was between his and he sucked on it. She returned the favor.

Naruto held her tighter and wanted a deeper taste. His tongue traced her bottom lip and when her mouth opened even more, he filled the space with his tongue. It was new. It was exciting. It was sexy. Naruto kissed her.

Hinata couldn't breathe, all her air was now in Naruto's lungs but she wanted more. She pushed her body closer and her hand, the one that first began all this, reached out and made contact with Naruto's naked hip.

Naruto let her go and scooted back until he was in a crouch facing away from her. Hinata also scrambled backwards and held her hand carefully. She could still feel him.

Nothing was said as they sat breathing hard. Suddenly the forest seemed too loud. Birds sang and flew, squirrels chattered and scampered and the river splashed on its way through the village. Each note, beat and drip echoed for them.

"I'm sorry." Hinata finally whispered and flinched when Naruto's head turned sharply. Blue eyes stared her down until she couldn't meet his gaze.

"You – you didn't…like it?" Naruto asked causing her to look up quickly.

She wasn't using her Byakugan but she could tell he wanted a positive answer. Hinata curled her legs to one side, brought her hand up over her heart then looked him up and down. "I _really_ liked it."

Naruto blushed and suddenly realized he was still naked – not only that but that he was really hard. He bent over trying to hide his erection then realized he was showing her his butt and froze.

Hinata laughed. She was surprised at how sexy it sounded. "You've got a really nice body Naruto. You've filled out…wonderfully."

The blush stayed with him but at the same time he felt some male pride. He'd worked hard to better his taijutsu but now he was doubly glad for all that hard work if Hinata liked what she saw. But dammit he was still naked and hard.

"Let me…let me see…it." Her words were quiet. "I just got a glimpse…before I fell." It was her turn to blush now that she admitted she'd been watching him. "You're the first, the only one I want to see like this. Show it to me…Naruto…"

It was wrong. They shouldn't be doing…_What the hell were they doing? Nothing…really. Just looking or rather Hinata was looking…_ Naruto shook his head in bewilderment. He couldn't believe how this day of supposed training was turning out.

She watched him closely as he threw up his hands and tossed his wet head around but then he slowly stood up out of his crouch. Hinata had seen him like this a few minutes ago but he was so much closer to her now. If she got up and moved forward a few paces – she could touch him again.

"I – I don't know what the hell is going on here today. I have no idea why I'm about to turn around so that you can…look at me. Hinata," Naruto looked over his shoulder at her. "Something's…changed between us today. I like the way you look at me!" He spoke hurriedly. "And certain thoughts are running through my mind right now like…kissing and touching you. I…" Naruto didn't finish but spun around on his heel until he was facing her.

"Oh!" Hinata raised her hands to cover her mouth as she stared. Muscled chest, rippled abs, taunt thighs and a trembling erection. It stood out from the blond curls at his groin and as she watched it rose higher.

"Hinata!" Naruto stepped back as she stood and walked towards him. "Don't! I don't-! You can't!" He watched as her hand hovered over him and just as that soft hand lowered, he turned and fled.

"Naruto…" She watched his ass as he ran and like a moth to a flame, she followed it. He dove into the water. Hinata made herself comfortable beside his clothes, even picked up his shirt and held it close to her as watched and waited for him to come out. The shame was gone and she used the Byakugan without reservation to watch his body in the water.

She was different. It was just as Naruto had said – they had changed. No longer was she a very timid girl but a budding woman with feelings for a certain man – for Naruto. He liked Sakura, everybody knew that but he'd kissed her! What did it mean? And just now, his flesh – that hard flesh had grown as she'd looked at it. It had trembled as she'd reached out for it. Had anything this _intimate_ happened between him and Sakura? No, it hadn't. Hinata didn't know why she was so sure but wouldn't Sakura be nicer or meaner to Naruto if it had. They need to talk.

* * *

**Naruto** swam hard against the current. He needed to exhaust himself and cool down his blood. Being in the cold river was working and he slowed down. Hinata. He didn't doubt she wanted him. Not just liked him but _wanted_ him. Those eyes gave her away. Some never saw past the almost pupil-less eyes but Naruto could read hers. It was as if he was a dessert she couldn't wait to eat. He shivered imagining that look.

And he wanted to touch her! Naruto was amazed at that thought. She had breasts – _when had that happened? _He noticed those round orbs with their tight nipples and he wanted to feel them, tweak them. _What did a breast feel like? Were they firm?_ He bet they were. Hinata had seen him completely nude and now he wondered what she looked like. He tried to picture her but quickly thought of something else because the heat and heaviness of his penis was returning. Naruto blanked his mind and swam.

Out of breath, Naruto wearily swam to shore. He was just about to climb out when Hinata held out a hand. "Hinata, you can't. I just exhausted myself so it would go back to normal! If you look at me or touch me again – I'll loose it!" Her delighted laughter surprised him almost as much as her bending down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll turn around but I'm not leaving. You promised to spend the day with me but I don't think we'll get any training done." Her smile was huge as she backed away a few feet then turned so that she was facing the trees.

Naruto stayed in the water another five minutes wondering where shy Hinata had gone but seeing that she wasn't looking, pulled himself up out of the water. He shook himself, ran hands down his limbs trying to rid his body of water then hastily dressed. He felt slightly better when he had his underwear and pants on again and sighed. "It's okay now."

"I know." Hinata turned around. The veins about her eyes stood out and she grinned as they disappeared. "Never knew watching a guy undress and dress was so much fun." Her smile was full of naughty delight.

"HINATA!" He dropped to the ground in shock. "YOU WATCHED ME GET DRESSED?!" Naruto just looked on in amazement as she nodded then sat right next to him. "What's going on?" Naruto put his palms behind him, eyes to the sky as he asked the question.

Hinata could feel his warmth even though he'd just gotten out of the river. Her own body was warm and in that place she was _wet._ She linked their arms. "Sakura doesn't like you the way you like her." She said quietly.

That made Naruto sit up and look at her. "...I know. Now…I don't like her the way… I like you." Their eyes stayed locked on each other for moment before Naruto looked down at her hand on his arm. He reached for it. "It hasn't been an hour has it? Or if it has, not much more than that. …I never knew feelings could change so quickly and completely or maybe what I felt for Sakura was nothing real to begin with. What's happening between us Hinata?"

Hinata saw his confusion and shared it but at the same time knew that whatever had happened - was happening felt right. She squeezed his hand. "Does it bother you? What's happened? Did I…ask too much?" She meant when she asked to see all him.

Naruto held on to her hand. "No, not really. I mean, I'm surprised but not upset. It's just so…new. They way you looked at me – your touch on my arm." He shivered. "I liked it. Huh?" Hinata had hid her face against his bare arm. He could feel her breath and the warmth of her face. Naruto used his other hand to raise her chin. Her cheeks were pink and she blinked shyly at him. He had to laugh - now she was shy!

She smiled at that laugh and placed her hand over his on her face. They drew together and kissed. This one was sweeter and more innocent than the first but just as powerful. Forehead to forehead they sat absorbing the feelings that kiss had caused.

Hinata pulled away first. "There's a breeze, you should put your shirt on." He was still damp from his swim and she didn't want him catching a cold. She handed it to him and watched him disappear for a moment.

"So umm, do you still want to do some training?" Naruto had no idea what to say or what exactly they should be doing.

"Not really. Do you?" She'd wrapped her arms around her raised legs.

Naruto had put on one shoe when she'd answered. He paused then put on the other one. "No. Okay then, Hinata tell me about you. I know about your family from Neji but I don't really know a lot about _you_." He blinked when she sat up looking pleased.

"You want to know about me?" When he nodded she happily scooted closer to him and talked of herself.

* * *

**They** talked, really talked for the very first time. He never knew how hard things had been for her and while she'd watched him for years, it was different to learn of his life from his own lips. Sometimes they got up and walked around, tentatively holding hands and other times the lay on the ground facing each other sharing secrets.

It wasn't until Naruto's stomach growled that they noticed the passage of time. The sun had moved casting long shadows on the ground from the surrounding trees. They sat up and looked at each other neither ready to leave the other.

"Wanna go get some ramen with me? My treat?" Naruto asked suddenly then realized that it would be like a date. _Wow, a date with Hinata! _Nervously he waited for her answer.

Hinata realized the same thing as Naruto and was so happy. "Yes, I'd love some ramen." Her words were quiet but excitement showed in her face.

"Great!" He smiled with her then picked up his jacket and put it on. It was then that he noticed he wasn't wearing his headband. It was rare that he forgot to put it back on. Just as he was about to pick it up, Hinata reached it first. He watched as she knee-walked to him.

"Let me." Hinata brushed his hair loving the feel of it under her hand then on impulse leaned down and kissed his forehead. She giggled then straightened and tied on the headband.

She was wearing something – a scent. It was like flowers but more. Naruto inhaled her scent. When she tied on his headband, her breasts were there before him. His hands rose and captured her curvy hips. Hinata was so warm. He leaned forward and rested his face between those breasts. Arms encircled her tiny waist and held on.

Hinata gasped. Naruto's face pressed against her. Automatically she held on to his shoulders. One hand came up to capture his head and she rested her own in his blond locks. It should scare her to feel his lips against one breast but it only felt right.

Naruto turned his head felt the firmness of her. Curious he rubbed his head against her and dared to press his lips there. He held her tightly then forced himself to let her go. Both of them seemed lost in what was happening to them and he feared they could take things too far too fast if they weren't careful. "Ready for some ramen?"

Hinata's breathing had increased but when she saw that Naruto was trying to control himself she felt a little better. His lips on her had caused those feeling to come back again. She nodded and when he slid back away from her then held out hand to help her up, she felt cared for.

Naruto zipped up his jacket and held out his hand for Hinata. Just because he didn't want to rush all these new feelings, didn't mean he didn't want her close to him.

Hinata trustingly put her hand in his. They stood for a moment staring at each other before heading for the village. As she walked she saw some wild flowers and stopped to pick them. "I want to remember this day and this place." She held the flowers next to her heart. Later she would press and dry them to keep.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the river, the grass and trees. It had just been a place to train but now it was their spot. "We'll come back." He let go of her hand and took out a kunai knife and made the sign of village with his and her initials under it. He knew he wouldn't forget this place but wanted to mark it in some way. "There. Now this place is ours. Hey! Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He shakily patted her back as tears wet his shirt.

"I'm happy. Just very happy!" Hinata blinked up at him, gave him the quickest of kisses then wiped her face. Once the tears were gone she took his hand again. "Let's go eat some ramen."

Naruto shook his head then shrugged. He guessed there were a lot of things he'd never understand about girls. Linking his fingers with hers, they walked side by side into the village.

* * *

**They** entered the village just as the sun was setting. No one paid them much attention, well not the average villager but the ninjas noticed them. Naruto's orange clothes always stood out but what really caught their attention was that he wasn't alone! He was with the Hyuga heir! Eyes followed them and the word was spread by people who found it hard to believe that a nice girl like her was with _him._

The couple noticed only that the world was less cold and hard when they were next to someone who cared. Naruto with red cheeks introduced Hinata to the couple at his favorite ramen place. The two were surprised to see him with a girl but so pleased for him.

Because Naruto had a big appetite, they were there for a while eating and talking. Finally darkness approached and they left the shop.

"Guess I should head home." Hinata said with reluctance. It had been the best day in her life.

"Yeah, guess I should too. Kakashi-sensei told us we had a mission first thing tomorrow but knowing him, he won't show up until noon." Naruto groused causing Hinata to laugh. Smiling he looked over at her. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Yes!" She answered quickly. It would give them a bit more time together. Again she took his hand and with very slow steps, headed to her place.

"So do actually want to try training tomorrow? We didn't get anything at all done today." Naruto said, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"We got a lot done Naruto." At his confused look, she laughed lightly. "We learned things we didn't know before. I feel I know you so much better now." Suddenly her smile turned mischievous. "And I learned what a nice, tight body you've got!"

"Hinata!" Naruto looked around to see if anyone had heard her. "I still can't believe that happened! You used your Byakuagan to watch me _naked!"_ He whispered the word naked.

Hinata couldn't seem to stop her laughter. She leaned against him as they walked. It surprised her too because it had never occurred to her to use it like that.

"Hey, you're not going to that again are you?" It suddenly occurred to him that she could use her power to see beneath his clothes anytime she wanted to. "Come on Hinata, tell me you're not going to spy on me like that?!" He turned and held her by the arms. He was serious about her not doing it but seeing her look so happy and carefree captured his heart.

Hinata's laughing eased and tilted her head to one side. "But I like your body Naruto." Another laugh at his blush. "I promise not to do it when we're working or with other people but I won't promise not to ever look again. Byuakugan!" She looked down below his waist and smiled hugely. "No Naruto I can't promise to never look!"

"Geez!" Naruto hurriedly slipped an arm around her waist and got her walking again. This way she couldn't see his hardening flesh. "I never knew girls could be perverts too!" He squeezed her hip and tried not to smile.

"Only with you Naruto." Hinata said and let her own arm surround him. When she looked around she noticed some curious looks aimed their way and felt a moment of shame and guilty for acting so out of character but it was quickly gone. They were doing nothing wrong. She stood up straighter and held on to him tighter. "We're here." She sighed.

"Yeah? Okay." They stopped and stared at her home. Neither wanted this time to end. "You'll meet me tomorrow? Our place?" Naruto turned to face her and seeing her normal eyes, sighed with relief. He traced a dark eyebrow. "I want to…spend more time with you."

"I want that too Naruto. I'll be waiting for you there - at our place. You'll be careful tomorrow?" There was a flash of fear as she thought of him going on a dangerous mission. Strange that now that they were closer, she worried for him.

Naruto smiled. Again, he was aware of how much she really cared for him. "I'll be careful Hinata and I'll come as soon as I can. Okay?" She captured the hand that rested on her jaw and held it between hers next to her heart.

"Kiss me goodnight?" She dared to ask.

He hesitated for a second then tilted his head towards hers. Their lips met and shared the new feelings they'd discovered earlier today. It wasn't deep or sexy but soft and sweet. Naruto lifted his head. Blue eyes on lavender ones.

"Sleep well Hinata." He finally said. Naruto wanted to say more yet didn't know what to say. He knew he should leave but only wanted to follow her inside and spend the rest of the night talking and being close to her.

"You too Naruto." Hinata shared his thoughts and she held on for on moment longer before gently letting go of his hand. Slowly she backed away. "Tomorrow – I'll be waiting."

"I'll be there. Goodnight Hinata." Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to touch her again. After another minute of them just staring at each other, he turned abruptly and started walking home.

"Night Naruto!" She called and smiled when he just raised a hand and kept walking. Hinata ran inside sure she'd never sleep tonight and if she did it would be to dream of Naruto. Someday she would have to thank her father for the gift of the Byakugan. She giggled. "Who knew these eyes of mine could see and bring me what I always wanted!"

**Naruto** returned home and cut on the lights. It was the same place but if felt different. He guessed it was because he was different. He sat in the window and looked out at the stars. He didn't know what kind of relationship or future he had with Hinata but for the first time in his life, he had something he wanted almost as much as he wanted to be Hokage.

"Those eyes Hinata, those eyes." Naruto laughed feeling very happy and excited. "That Byakugan sure is a powerful jutsu!"

The two of them were thinking of the same things as stars shown down on the Leaf Village. It appeared that something special was going to happen with them and neither they nor the village could wait to find out what!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Jutsu did so well the day I published it that I began thinking about continuing the story. Also quite a few of you requested that I write more so here it is finally the continuation of Jutsu of Love. Hope you like it and yes there's more to come!**_

* * *

_**The Secret's Out**_

**Naruto** led the way. He had his hands folded behind his head, face lifted to the sky and he was whistling a happy tune. Squad Seven had just completed a mission and now they were on their way home. Kakashi-sensei was in the rear reading his book. Just ahead of him was Sasuke, hands in his pockets a calm expression on his face. Next to him but with a couple of feet between them was Sakura. Her hands were held behind her back and her eyes went from Sasuke to Naruto but strangely enough more to the blonde-headed boy than her crush Sasuke.

There had been talk lately about Naruto and Hinata. Ino had even sought her out to ask about the two but Sakura hadn't known anything. Naruto was her teammate and she'd known nothing. Usually he told her everything – more than she wanted to know but nothing about Hinata. Deciding it was time for some answers, Sakura ran a few steps ahead to walk beside Naruto.

Kakashi looked up from his book then over at Sasuke who returned the look. Both had wondered when this was going to happen, when Sakura's curiosity got the better of her. Neither said a word but both were very aware of the boy and girl.

"So Naruto, what'd you say we all go get some lunch when we get back? The four of us? We haven't done that in a while." Sakura's face was bright as she made the suggestion.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned and looked over at her. He'd just been thinking about the picnic Hinata had promised to make for them when he got back to the village. "Umm, sorry Sakura, I've got plans already." He laughed. "Some other time okay?" He looked back at the guys but they didn't seem to care one way or the other.

"Plans? You've got plans? Aren't you just going to eat ramen as usual? We'll join you, right guys?" This time it was Sakura who looked back trying to coax them into agreeing but Kakashi and Sasuke remained silent.

"No! I'm not going to eat ramen! I don't always eat it even though it is my favorite food Sakura! I'm meeting someone and we're going to have lunch together so I can't eat with you! Okay?!"

Sakura's smile widened, now she was getting somewhere. "You're meeting someone? Iruka-sensei or that Sage you're always talking about?" She moved even closer to him.

Naruto stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "You're awfully curious about what I'm doing today Sakura. Why, huh? What have you heard?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

She was caught. "Okay, there's been talk that you and Hinata have been seen together a lot lately, like you were dating or something. Are you dating? Is that who you're meeting today?"

"Jeez Sakura if you wanted to know, you should've just asked! Yes, I'm meeting Hinata and yes we're dating." Naruto's frown disappeared and he smiled when he spoke.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smiled behind his mask. It seemed Naruto was proud of his relationship with the Hyuga girl. Good for him.

"It's true?! Then why am I only hearing about it now? I'm your teammate; you can tell me anything Naruto!" Sakura was frustrated. She'd tried to draw the information out of him by trickery and now he'd said that all she'd had to do was ask! She felt foolish.

"Why would I tell you about something that has nothing to do with you?" Naruto looked confused. "I'm dating her, not you."

"Oh." Sasuke said softly and grinned.

"I know that! It's just Ino asked me about you the other day and I didn't know anything about what was going on! I should know who my teammate is dating before Ino-Pig does!"

"So because Ino knew before you, you're jumping down Naruto's throat?" Sasuke asked unable to stay silent anymore.

Kakashi looked from his book to the three before him and decided that this real life drama was a bit more interesting and put the book away.

Sakura had the grace to flush. "It's not all about Ino but something big has happened for Naruto and he didn't tell us."

"He wasn't hiding it Sakura." Kakashi said. "They walk through the village holding hands and I've even seen them kissing. Way to go Naruto!"

"Heh, heh, you saw?" Naruto blushed and scratched his head.

"That's right Sakura, Naruto often walks Hinata home and they train together a lot now too." Sasuke said smiling as Naruto pointed at him. "Yeah, I've seen you training her and she's improving Naruto." He laughed as Naruto brightened at the praise.

"You both knew and didn't tell me?! How come I'm the last to know?" She asked exasperated by each and every one of them.

"Maybe because you go out of your way to ignore Naruto most of the time." Sasuke was cold in his manner and tone now. "You haven't even noticed that he doesn't follow you around anymore or try to talk to you all the time. If you really cared about your teammate, you'd have known something was up."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad! Was I?" He asked then stepped back when Kakashi and Sasuke said yes quite loudly.

"I-I don't ignore Naruto!" She blushed again when the three of them looked at her like she was crazy. Sakura knew she did because he was really quite annoying but then she got to thinking that the last few weeks, he really hadn't been dogging her steps like he used to.

"Well anyway, now you know. Hinata and I are dating, satisfied?" Naruto started walking again but his earlier good mood had waned.

Sakura felt bad now and the looks she got from Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei only made her feel worse. "Naruto, I'm sorry! I should have just asked and not made a big deal out of it. So, umm, you two have gotten really close now? Are you serious?" She smiled acting interested but only received another frown from Naruto.

"Why do you have to know so much? Can't we just be a couple without everyone butting in?" Naruto wasn't ready to share his feelings with anyone especially not Sakura, the girl he once thought he loved.

"Sakura leave him be. Naruto has a right to his privacy. You wanted to know if he was dating and he told you. What happens now is between them." Kakashi said then wondered if Naruto needed to have 'the talk'. He and Hinata were kissing but were they doing anything else? He grimaced, that was one lesson he did not want to teach. Iruka! He'd get Iruka to talk to him; he was Naruto's father figure after all. The sweat on his forehead dried as he realized he wouldn't have to explain sex to Naruto. He shuddered imagining the boy's questions.

Naruto sighed with relief. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura would have to back off now. All he wanted to do now was get back to the village and disappear with Hinata. They'd probably go to their spot in the woods and he couldn't wait.

"I'm not being nosy! I'm trying to show Naruto I'm interested in what's going on with him that's all. I'm his friend and wanted him to know I care. That's the only thing I was doing." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke replied. "You're interested all right! Interested enough to wonder if maybe Naruto's given up on chasing after you. Do you miss the attention Sakura? Do you want all the focus on you again?" There was a sneer on Sasuke's face as he looked at the girl.

"Oh boy." Kakashi said. Sasuke was really saying too much this time even if he secretly agreed with his assessment. "Enough! Look the village is just ahead. We're home and I'm sure we've all got things to do this afternoon. Naruto, take off and have fun. Sakura go home and Sasuke, you walk with me for a while. Maybe I can teach you when to hold your tongue."

"Me? Whatever. See ya Naruto." He did manage a nod for the other boy.

Naruto looked at all three of them wondering just what the hell was going on but he'd been told to go on and Hinata was waiting. He raised a hand, "See ya!" Turned and took off running.

"Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto's relationship with Hinata is his business. If and when he wants to talk to us about then we'll offer our advice otherwise well leave him be. Got it? And stop sniping at each other! We're a squad and squad members need to get along to work well with each other! Alright?" Both had been about to speak when he interrupted them.

"Hmph, I wasn't the one questioning Naruto. He and I don't have a problem – at least not as far as Hinata is concerned." They were still rivals but that was normal.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I'll leave Naruto alone." Sakura's feelings were hurt. She couldn't understand why Sasuke was picking on her and now maybe even Naruto was upset with her. She wished Ino had never told her!

Looking up, she watched Naruto run happily to the village to meet his girlfriend. _When is Sasuke going to do that for me?_ Sakura sighed; life sure was full of weird stuff.

* * *

**Naruto** raced home and showered. Funny that he thought about stuff like that now. He changed jumpsuits then raced out again. They were to meet at the edge of the forest but he may have to go get her in case she didn't know he was back yet. 

He and Hinata had been dating for about three weeks now and except for missions and group training, they spent their free time together. Thinking about that, he wondered why it took so long for Sakura to find out. They hadn't been hiding anything. It was true that they held hands and kissed in public and walked about the village openly. Dang it, they lived in a shinobi village – not like they could hide anything from all those well-trained eyes!

_Was it that she really didn't care what he was doing, that Sakura didn't want to know about his life? Had she been avoiding him so studiously that she'd missed everything that he did?_ Naruto frowned and he slowed to a walk. Sakura had always been someone he'd admired but to know she'd tried to stay away from him and wasn't the least bit interested in his life, bothered him.

Hinata stood on the other side of the bridge humming as she waited for Naruto to join her. She saw a flash of orange and her spirits lifted. He'd been gone all morning long and she'd missed him. Sometimes after training they then had breakfast together but this morning she'd skipped training and stayed home. Occasionally she would climb the highest tree behind their house and use her Byakugan to look for him. That's how she'd known he was on his way home. She'd immediately gone to pack the lunch she'd prepared earlier, made a quick stop then come here to wait for him. "Naruto!" She called expecting his big, bright smile but saw instead a frown and troubled eyes. "N-naruto? Is something wrong?"

Naruto jerked up his head startled to find he was already there. He saw Hinata holding a large basket and a worried frown. "Hey! Sorry about that, I was thinking about something. Missed you." He took the basket as he leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

Hinata framed his face and deepened the kiss then still holding him she leaned back to look into his eyes. "Missed you too. Are you okay? What's upset you? Was there a problem on the mission?"

"No the mission was good. Come on, we'll talk later. I'm starved!" He reached up grabbed a hand, impulsively kissed it then pulled her along behind him. Naruto sped them through the trees until they reached the spot where they'd first kissed.

In moments they were sitting on a blanket and Hinata was empting the basket. She had fruit, cheeses, sandwiches, chips and to Naruto's pleased surprise – a hot bowl of ramen. "I stopped by Ichiraku's and he fixed it for you. Didn't want you not to have your favorite food. Oh!" Naruto pounced and knocked her backwards. He kissed her longingly for several minutes before lifting his head then moving to kiss her slim neck.

"Thanks Hinata – you're the best! And the appetizer was great too!" He laughed and tapped a finger against her moist lips before sitting up then helping her.

Hinata blushed at the double compliment and straightened her hair. "Silly! You'd better eat that before it get's cold." She told him feeling unbelievably happy.

Naruto grinned then dug in. He ate his ramen then proceeded to eat the food Hinata had fixed with her own hands. They ate without talking but it was a good, happy silence besides they had the sounds of the river and Mother Nature to keep them company.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Naruto flopped backwards spread-eagled.

"Mmm, it was good. The ramen too." She giggled as she put away their things. He'd fed her some of his ramen. Everyone knew how he loved ramen and for him to not only share but feed her some – well Hinata thought that was a big deal.

As soon as the trash was put away, Naruto linked their fingers and pulled until she lay beside him. Both on their sides, they smiled at each other. "So did you train today?"

"Nope! I planned this menu and just hung out at home. Watched Father and Neji train together." She slid her fingers over his calluses.

"So they're getting along better now? No more hate from Neji?" Naruto had been appalled by how he'd treated Hinata during the Chunin exams but since he'd beat Neji things had changed for all of them.

"Oh no. It's like it was before his father died. He even offered to help train me on the days you couldn't. I think I'll take him up on it, I should be better at the Gentle Fist than I am. I won't be as good as he but I could be much better."

"You never know, you could surprise yourself and be just as good." Naruto brushed the hair out of her lavender eyes that the wind had tossed about.

Hinata smiled at him. He never brought her down, it was a good feeling. "So why were you frowning earlier? You looked upset, are you sure the mission went okay?"

"Yes worry wart. It was a piece of cake – no injuries or even scratches." They found that liking someone meant that you worried a little too much about them. Normal couples must go through it all the time but it was even worse for shinobi. They were dealing with it, one mission at a time.

His smile faded and he didn't meet her gaze, "Sakura asked about us today. She went all round about it, asking me to have lunch with the group but I told her I had plans. Then she bugged me until I said my plans were with you. I couldn't believe how nosy she was being. I mean, we haven't been hiding our relationship and there she was all curious and asking a bunch of questions. It made me feel uncomfortable." He grumbled.

Hinata paused. _Why was he uncomfortable? Is he embarrassed to talk about me?_ She didn't know it but she looked shamed and fearful until Naruto grabbed her chin.

"She never asks about me or my life – I just realized that. The only reason she even knew to ask was because Ino had seen or heard something about us. She was upset because she hadn't known first and Sasuke called her on it. That was pretty funny now that I think about it." Naruto leaned forward and kissed her bottom lip. "I didn't want to talk about us because it's private and she only wanted to be able to tell Ino something. Sakura doesn't really care."

Hinata breathed again. She closed her eyes as his fingers traced her cheek. "And Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei? What did they think?"

He chuckled deeply. "They already knew but hadn't said anything. I would have told them at some point. I guess they were just going to wait or something. Kakashi even saw us kissing." Naruto grew red in the face wondering if that's all he'd seen.

Hinata's eyes flew open and her cheeks soon looked just like his. "They both did?" Her voice was super quiet.

"I-I don't know…Kakashi said he did." They were both silent as they stared at each other then burst out laughing. "Oh boy, so much new stuff."

"…Too much new stuff?" Hinata's voice was breathless.

"Stuff to do with you? Nah never, I guess it's just something we'll have to get used to. But I won't tell anyone stuff they don't need to know. I like having secrets with you and only you."

"Me too." Another quiet moment while they stared at each other. "Naruto, so you're not upset with Sakura? How she tried to get information to share with Ino?" Hinata had to ask because it bothered her. Sakura had heard gossip and had tried to weasel information out of Naruto instead of asking like a curious, caring friend.

Naruto frowned and sat up leaning back on his palms. "Yeah it did. I…followed after her. I hung on her every word and if she asked me to do something, I did it. If she got hurt, I did what I could to help but she wasn't the least bit interested in me or my life. She couldn't care less. I couldn't see it then or wouldn't but now, since you…I was a damned fool." He said with disgust and embarrassment.

She sat up and leaned on his shoulder. It hurt him she knew because she'd been hurt watching him do all those things and knowing that Sakura didn't care. Sakura of course only had eyes for Sasuke. Naruto hadn't only a crush on Sakura but he cared about her as a friend too. This hurtful knowledge was going to take him a while to deal with.

"Not a fool just someone trying to be there for the person he cared about. Maybe you were a little over zealous but you meant no harm." She teased.

"Gee thanks a lot!" He grumbled then laughed. There would be some awkwardness between him and Sakura for a while but that was more her problem than his. Hinata was here at his side and there was no doubt that she cared for him. "Come on let's walk or I'll fall asleep on you!" He pushed to his feet and held out a hand for her.

"You can sleep if you want. I'll watch over you." She said softly.

Naruto's grin disappeared at those words. The words touched him deeply. He'd never really had anyone to watch over him as he slept. That was something family did.

Hinata wondered if she'd said something wrong. Naruto looked like he wanted to cry all of a sudden. Quickly she stood. "Naruto I - !" She was pulled into his arms and held tightly. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest and his breathing was unsteady. "Naruto what's wrong?" One hand reached up to hold his head closer to her, the other around his back. "Naruto?"

"Nothing's wrong." His voice was thick as he tried not to bawl like a baby. "Everything's better than it's ever been. Just let me hold you." Naruto would explain later how those simple words meant so much to him. He breathed in deep and took in her scent. It was quickly becoming his favorite smell. …_Well I'd put Hinata right up there next to ramen._ Naruto laughed at himself and placed his nose against her neck. _Yep, Hinata and ramen… _

She was thoroughly confused but he wasn't upset with her. His touch was gentle and his breath on her neck tickled her. Hinata leaned into him enjoying being held and holding him. They didn't move for forever until he finally leaned back, eyes clear and bright and smiled at her.

"Come on, let's walk." Naruto clasped her hand and they went exploring.

* * *

**"So** what did you find out?" Ino asked when Sakura answered her door. "What did Naruto say? I figure next we'll go to Hinata and maybe make the girl's day by taking her shopping then question her!" Ino was excited. Naruto the screw up and Hinata the mouse had hooked up and were now the hot topic around the village. 

"Shh." Sakura said not wanting her mother to hear. She pushed Ino back so she could step out onto the porch. "Mom, Ino's here. I'm going hang out with her for a while, okay?" When she got the okay, Sakura closed the door and started walking.

"Hey wait up!" Ino called running after her. "Well, what did he say Sakura? Sakura?" Ino leaned forward until she could see her friend's face. It was troubled. "Was the mission that bad?"

Sakura sighed, "No it was fine – no problems. Ino, do I completely ignore Naruto?" She wanted to know if Saksuke was right. _Was she really that bad of a friend?_

"You ignore any guy that's not Sasuke! What's going on Sakura? You look like you just lost your favorite ribbon or something. You were supposed to get the dirt on Naruto and Hinata. He wouldn't tell you, huh? I bet that's it. We'll just corner Hinata and ask her! She's so timid; we should have the information in no time!" Ino grinned and clapped her hands together.

Sakura felt even more ashamed. Ino's plan was something she would have done only a couple of hours ago but now… "We can't. Naruto told me they were dating and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei already knew about it."

"What? They knew and didn't tell you? Why not? Is it a guy thing?" Ino was puzzled – guys were so stupid sometimes.

"Nope…they knew this was something new and special for Naruto and were probably waiting for him to bring it up. But the moment, you told me, I began planning how to trick the information out of him instead of being a friend and just asking him. He would have told me too – I know he would have but no I had to get all noisy and curious about something that had nothing to do with me." Sakura could clearly see all her faults now and shame was a heavy weight in her stomach.

Ino frowned at her, "He was mad? But it's Naruto! He's always doing crazy stuff and bugging you! What's he got to be upset about?!" She was lost.

"It's personal Ino! How would you like if Choji got in your face wanting to know who you were dating and how you felt about him?"

"I'd tell him to go get stuffed! It's none of his business! Oh! Oh." Ino finally got it.

"Yeah. Not only that but Sasuke came down on me pretty hard too." Sakura wrapped her arms around her middle feeling sick.

Ino winced as if feeling her pain. "He did? Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I totally ignore Naruto. He said if I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed that Naruto wasn't always beside me like usual or that like him and apparently everyone else, I'd have seen him and Hinata together. They live in the same village as I do but I avoid Naruto so much that I never saw them. I didn't pay any attention to him until you told me about Hinata."

"Damn Sakura! I mean I never saw them myself either but I was always just missing them. Choji gets on my last nerve sometimes but he's fun to hang out with too. I don't avoid him, when he gets on my nerves, I just tell him to go away but you… You actually go out of your way to be places where he's not? That's pretty cold Sakura, I sure he would have backed off if you told him to!" Ino was truly shocked. You avoided people you hate like that, not a teammate who you depended on to have your back.

They walked in silence with Sakura staring at her feet and Ino rethinking everything she now knew. "So they're really dating? Boyfriend - girlfriend stuff? Kissing? What?" She asked when Sakura looked at her in surprise. "I still want to know! I won't bother either of them but if it's no secret…"

"Yes! They're dating! Now leave it alone Ino!" Sakura said a little too loudly gaining some looks from other villagers.

"All right, calm down!" Ino smirked. "So what you're really upset about is Sasuke being mean to you. Huh, you're impossible Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help the blush blooming across her face. "…Yes but Kakashi-sensei seemed upset too and of course then there's Naruto's feelings. I've got to find a way to make up with my team! Teamwork is important and if they're angry with me, the next mission might be a disaster! What should I do Ino?" Sakura took the other's girl's shoulders.

Ino was silent for a moment as she stared at her distraught friend. "I have no idea."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled and shook her but the other girl just shrugged. It wasn't her problem.

* * *

**"I** guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Naruto said. They'd yet to leave the forest even though it was early evening. Since some people were obviously having issues with the two of them so they'd reluctantly agreed to part before entering the village. But both were having doubts. "I feel like I'm sneaking around when we aren't doing anything wrong!" Naruto yelled. "Come on! No wait, kiss me!" 

"Huh?" At first she was being pulled along behind him then suddenly he'd stopped and asked for kiss. "Naruto what's going on?"

"Look, we won't kiss in front of everybody but there's nothing wrong with us being together or holding hands in the village. So kiss me here and then I'll walk you home, okay?"

Hinata tilted her head, thinking. "Okay, yes. I like this plan much better." She hadn't liked the idea of acting like they weren't together so people would stop talking. No she didn't like the talk or the attention but she wanted to be with Naruto more. Moving closer to him she whispered before they're lips touched, "Next time you'll sleep with your head in my lap and I'll stare at your body using my Byakugan." She could help but giggle as he growled then took her soft lips.

"You're incorrigible." He sighed, took once last sip of her tasty lips then took her hand. It only took minutes for them to enter the village proper and both were using their shinobi skills to see if they were being overly watched.

"A few people, that's all." Hinata said squeezing his hand. "They're not staring just looking at another couple walking in the street."

"Yeah, this time but I guess it's to be expected. Most people don't like me and probably can't stand to see you with me. You could do better than…someone like me." He was aware that many of the villagers knew of the Nine Tailed-Fox within him. He wouldn't be surprised if they tried to break them up. They just didn't want him to be happy; in fact he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want him dead.

"I don't care! _I choose who my boyfriend is!"_ She said vehemently and earned as shocked look from Naruto. He blinked then grinned.

"I'm your boyfriend. Yeah, I like that. Hinata's boyfriend. God, I want to kiss you right now!" He leaned closer and brought her hand up to his mouth. "Guess this will have to do."

Her eyes lit up. She too wanted to kiss him but they held off. It didn't matter anymore that they knew people were watching them. Nope, nothing mattered but the person holding her hand.

At her house, their hands were slow to part and then they just stared for a moment. "It'll be cool in the morning and we're going to do some running so bring a warm jacket. I'll buy lunch tomorrow, don't worry – I'll let you choose what we eat." He knew not everybody loved ramen like he did.

"Oh? Okay then, I'll look forward to it. I enjoyed today Naruto, I always do when I'm with you."

"And with that, I'm going to leave or we'll make-out right here! Tomorrow, my girlfriend!" Naruto grinned like and idiot and ran off.

Hinata used her jutsu to watch his firm ass as he ran. They'd yet to move past kissing and light touching and she wondered how much longer they'd last. He had such a beautiful body. Sighing she turned to go inside. She hadn't gotten very far when her father stepped out of the shadows.

"Hinata, we must talk about that boy." In the darkening night, his eyes seemed to glow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Talk**_

**Iruka** knocked on the door and after a moment was told to enter. "You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade? Oh hey Kakashi." He smiled and nodded at the Jonin. "Is this about a mission?"

"No, no mission. Have a seat Iruka, this is about Naruto." Lady Tsunade was frowning. This was something she'd never thought to be involved in and would have preferred that Kakashi had never told her about Naruto and Hinata.

Iruka lost his smile and stood right back up, his butt never really hitting the chair. "Did something happen to Naruto? Something went wrong? Is he alright? Should I go to the hospital? Where is he Kakashi?" The frown on Lady Tsunade's face worried him and he leaned closer to the man beside him.

"Hey whoa!" Kakashi held up his hands. "Naruto's fine. The mission was a success, calm down Iruka." He watched the fear ease in the man's eyes and knew he that he absolutely cared for Naruto like a son. He was definitely the right choice for this particular mission.

"Seriously, he's okay?" He looked from one to the other. Kakashi winked and nodded and Lady Tsunade smiled at him. Iruka covered his heart and had a seat. "Don't scare me like that! Naruto's a good kid but he takes on too much sometimes trying to prove himself. I thought he may have overdone it or something." Iruka breathed deeply then sat up straight. "He's not in trouble is he? He doesn't pull stupid pranks anymore so if someone's accusing him of something – Naruto didn't do it!" Automatically without thought he defended the teen.

Tsunade and Kakashi both had to laugh. Iruka's embarrassed face only gave them more laughter. "My, my! Naruto is fine, healthy as a horse and he's not in any trouble." Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes. "You really love that boy don't you?"

Iruka blushed a little. "Well we're a lot a like and once the Third told me of that I started to see Naruto the boy instead of just another student. Was that wrong?" He hoped not, he couldn't go back to the way things were before – not now, he cared too much.

"No Sarutobi-sensei did exactly the right thing. Naruto needed a father and you seem to enjoy the role." Tsunade stated.

"Well yeah, I like being there for him. So what's this all about then?" Iruka was thoroughly confused. "He needs me, I need him. He's okay and he's not in trouble. What's going on?"

"Kakashi, you tell him since you brought it up in the first place. He's really growing up on us, isn't he?" She grinned as she looked at the masked man.

Kakashi had been slumped in his chair but now sat up as Iruka looked at him curiously. "Umm, do you know that Naruto is dating Hinata? Hyuga Hinata?"

"Oh, so that's what Konohamaru was trying to tell me! He's been wanting to tell me something for the last few days but we've just been so busy." Iruka sat back in his chair, hand cupping his chin. "And I think I've heard others talking about it too…" He frowned remembering those overheard conversations. A lot of them were full of disbelief that anyone would choose _that_ boy. He hadn't paid it much attention but now… "Has someone been harassing him?" Iruka's voice was loud and indignant. That anyone could think so little of Naruto when he'd never done anything worse than silly pranks!

Kakashi looked at Lady Tsunade in shock, neither of them had even thought of that but it could happen. People still feared Naruto even after all these years. If they thought his being with Hinata was something he shouldn't do, they could make trouble for the kids.

Tsunade nodded. "No but I'll see to it that they won't." She said firmly and her hands made fists. _No one would mess up his happiness, not while she was Hokage!_

"Then what? You just wanted to tell me that Naruto's dating?" Iruka was started to get frustrated. He'd been here fifteen minutes and all they'd done was scare and worry him. Also he wanted to find Naruto and congratulate him on finally recognizing Hinata's feelings for him. They were a cute pair.

"Iruka, many have seen the two together and well…they've been seen kissing. _I've_ seen them kissing and…" Kakashi couldn't believe he was having trouble talking about this and Lady Tsunade's amused looks weren't helping. "Hormones! They're teens with raging hormones! You need to have a talk with Naruto. _The Talk! Explain sex to him!" _He was very glad for his mask because he knew he was blushing.

"You're too much! Getting so embarrassed about this and don't think I can't tell your cheeks are red! That mask doesn't cover all of your face!" Tsunade slapped the desk as she laughed.

Iruka's mouth opened then closed. He sat back in his chair and stared down at his feet. _Talk to Naruto about sex? He's too young! But…things happen. Babies happen! Oh man! _"M-me but why me? Wouldn't be better if it came from you Lady Tsunade? The medical side of things – you'd explain it so much better! Plus you're a woman – you can tell him about feelings and stuff!" Iruka liked the sound of this the more he spoke. Better for her to do it than him.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you weasel out of this! You're his father Iruka, more or less." She said with a smile. _Men could be such babies._

"B-but you're his mother figure! Yeah, he calls you Grandma Tsunade! You fill that empty spot of a mother for him. You tell him!" Iruka blinked repeatedly, smiling. She was really the better choice for this. Then another thought occurred to him - _If he was Naruto's father then she was his mother! Wait, what did that make the two of them? His parents? Lady Tsunade was beautiful but too old for him! _

It was like Kakashi could read Iruka's mind for he couldn't help laughing. It was a loud sound, completely full of amusement. He looked from Iruka's red face to Lady Tsunade's frowning face and laughed harder. Pointing from one to the other he managed to choke out "Meet the Parents!"

"Shut up Kakashi!" Tsunade pushed to her feet and went to the window behind her. She felt a warm glow knowing that Naruto might think of her as mother but she could have done without the picture of her and Iruka as mother and father or rather wife and husband!

Iruka couldn't believe how weird things were. Kakashi's laughter was dying down and he was glad because it was hard not to join him. Still the image of Tsunade as a loving but older wife was hard to get rid of. "So, umm you'll do it?" He asked hopefully.

Composed now, Lady Tsunade turned back to eye the two men. "No I won't. You will do it Dad and you'll have his uncle to help. Kakashi you'll be there to back him up." She smiled evilly when his laughter stopped abruptly and he started coughing. "There you go - your next mission. Iruka's in charge and Kakashi is second-in-command. Your mission is to explain sex and it's consequences to Naruto. I'll expect your report in the morning." Enjoying herself she went to stand before them and leaned back on the desk. "I'll want all the details." _This is more like it – two men having to obey my every word and both are so pitiful that I'll be able to laugh about this for a long time!_

"REPORT?!" The men yelled and Lady Tsunade laughed.

Kakashi glared and Iruka sighed in defeat. Their mission was to explain the birds and the bees to a teenaged Naruto then come back and tell the Hokage every torturous detail.

"Why tonight?" Iruka asked. "I-I need time to prepare. I've never done this before!"

"Yeah, let us talk about it first. You don't want us to mess this up do you?" Kakashi was being persuasive now. He wanted to do anything to put this talk off for even a little while.

Tsunade knew they were trying to delay the talk but if things were progressing for Naruto and Hinata, then the talk couldn't wait. Naruto lived alone after all. She checked the time and noted that it was about dinner time.

"Naruto's probably at Ichiraku's now and knowing his appetite, he'll be there for a while. Why don't you two talk, check the library for the stuff you don't know," She laughed. "I'll even let you talk to Shizune to get a woman's point of view. Then head over to Naruto's and talk to him. Tonight. Understood? You are strong shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now go and prove your worth!" A huge smile on her face, Tsunade pointed at the door, silently dismissing them.

Neither looked like proud shinobi as they shuffled out of the room mumbling to each other. Kakashi glared over his shoulder at her and wished he'd kept his mouth shut instead of telling her about Naruto's love life. Now he was involved in the boy's personal life and he so did not want to be.

"You don't need me – you're his father!"

"Oh no, I'm not doing this alone! You heard her – you're his uncle! If I have to - you have to!" They complained all the way down the hall and Tsunade's laughter accompanied them.

* * *

**"Naruto!"** Sasuke called out. He was just going home when he saw his teammate with his hands in his pockets smiling from ear-to-ear. 

Said boy turned and waited for Sasuke to reach him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just heading in. You? Wait, time to go to Ichiraku's right?" Sasuke grinned and shook his head.

"Always room for ramen." Naruto just laughed. "Wanna come?" He asked impulsively. Sasuke rarely did things with him when they weren't on a mission but he was in such a good mood that he'd just asked.

Sasuke looked surprised too. He stared at Naruto a moment noticing he seemed a little more mature than he used to be. He was still a hyperactive knucklehead but there was a noticeable difference. Maybe he could take some time to learn about the new Naruto. "Okay." He said taking the lead and in a second, a pleased Naruto walked by his side.

It was over his second bowl of ramen that Naruto spoke up. "Thanks for earlier, with Sakura. It meant a lot and it helped me see how'd I'd been towards her." Naruto grimaced remembering how he'd hung on Sakura's every word and how he'd jealously watched her fawn over Sasuke.

"No problem, it was all true after all. Sakura lets other people affect her too much. If she'd taken a moment to think instead of worrying about Ino and what she knew, she'd never have acted so stupid." Sasuke shrugged eyes on his reflection in the tea.

Naruto slurped up some noodles and peered at Sasuke. "Guess this means she's all yours now, huh?" At Sasuke's raised eyebrows, Naruto continued. "You like Sakura don't you? I mean like a guy likes a girl." He'd been dying to know especially when he considered him the competition.

"Whether I like her or not – I don't have time for her. …Anything like that will have to wait…until after my revenge." Sasuke finished softly then drank some tea.

_That wasn't much of an answer but then what did I expect? This is Sasuke after all!_ He finished off his ramen, considered a third bowl but remembered he was taking Hinata out to lunch tomorrow and let it go.

"You okay? With Sakura I mean. She's always treated you like gum on the bottom of her shoe but now you know it." Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Ha, ha. I don't know, now that I've got Hinata, I don't think about Sakura any more but finding out she went to such lengths to avoid anything to do with me…that hurt." Naruto was silent as he played with his chopsticks. "Guess only time will tell. It's not like I hate her or anything – just I don't want much to do with her right now. Guess I'll be the one avoiding her this time."

Sasuke studied him. Naruto, after a while, got along with almost everybody and for him to say he would avoid Sakura meant that she really had hurt his feelings. He felt a little guilty for bringing it to Naruto's attention but he'd also felt the need to knock Sakura off her high horse and show her how badly she'd been treating Naruto.

It was true that he didn't want to focus on much else than gaining the power he needed to defeat his brother but the situation with Naruto and Sakura had bugged him. They all knew Naruto's situation – he had no one. He'd never had anyone and instead of becoming bitter and hateful, Naruto had been his own freaking cheerleader and tried almost desperately to fit in. Yes he could be annoying but with the least little attention, Naruto calmed down and became someone you could like talking to and spending time with. Of course, Sasuke would never say that to anyone but he'd had to speak up for him. The two of them shared similar backgrounds and to see him being hurt because Sakura thought she was above him…

"Understood but don't let it interfere with the missions. I don't want to have to end up saving both your asses because you're too mad at each other to watch out for enemies." He was about to drink more tea when a balled up napkin hit him in the side of the head. Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You can be such a jerk Sasuke! But I'll always want you watching my back." Naruto said softly, blue eyes wide open and honest. "I won't mess up any missions. I protect my teammates, you should know that." He grinned now, head titled to one side.

Sasuke stared at him at felt the bonds of friendship tug at him. It would be so easy to let go and accept what Naruto was offering. "Idiot. Don't do that again or I'll beat you into the ground."

Naruto laughed with real pleasure. He had Sasuke figured out. "If you were as great as you think you are, you wouldn't have gotten hit! And it'll take more power than you've got now to beat me!" He crowed when Sasuke threw his own napkin only to miss. "Try again!" He yelled to Sasuke as he hurriedly threw down some money and called out, "See ya later old man!" Then to Sasuke, "I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei and see if he'll give you extra training!" Naruto ran then because with a reluctant grin, Sasuke chased after Naruto.

Ichiraku listened to Naruto's laughter as the two boys chased each other and playfully fought in the growing darkness. It was good to see that boy so happy these days.

* * *

**They** parted ways with smiles. Naruto and Sasuke both turned to walk home to empty apartments but neither was upset about that. That's just the way life was. Earlier they'd acted like children and showed off for each other but the urge to outdo or out shine was put away in favor of just enjoying their time together. It may never happen again but for that short period of time – they'd made some good memories and were the best of friends. 

He yawned and thought he'd sleep good tonight. Naruto walked slowly up the stairs. At the top he sensed someone hiding in the darkness. Automatically his hand reached for a kunai.

"'Bout time you got home!" Came Kakashi's irritated voice.

"Welcome home Naruto. Let's go in, we need to…talk." Iruka's voice was gentler but hesitant.

Naruto stared at his sensei and former sensei. Weird vibes were coming from both of them and he still had his hand on the handle of his knife. Maybe they were clones trying to trick him. _Why would both of them be waiting in the dark outside of his place?_

"What do you want?" He asked carefully and began inching backwards.

"Kakashi! You scared him! Naruto, he's just in a bad mood. Come on son, we've got something to discuss with you." Hands open and empty, Iruka approached Naruto.

"Well at least he reacted well to two dark figures on his doorstep." Kakashi said sighing. This would never end if they never got started. "We're the real deal Naruto; let's go inside 'kay? Got any coffee?"

"Iruka-sensei? What's going on? No, I've got some tea though." Naruto looked up at them as they ushered him inside his apartment. He looked to Kakashi when he laughed.

"Damn this place is clean! Had Hinata up here huh?" He then realized what he said and his face went as gray as hair. "Where's that tea?" He started searching cabinets frantically trying not to think of the two of them alone in this room.

Iruka chuckled nervously and hoped they weren't too late. He directed Naruto the table and sat down with him. "I hear congratulations are in order. You and Hinata are dating! You're a lucky man, Naruto. She's a beautiful, smart and talented girl who's been in love with you for years!" He clapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I was an idiot, I know but I've got her now!" Naruto grinned at him. "So umm, why are you guys here? I haven't done anything wrong so is it a mission? Some secret A Class mission? Huh? Huh? Tell me!" Naruto was sure that was the only reason both of them were there.

Kakashi came to the table with three cups. He sat so that Naruto was between them. "No mission I'm afraid. Damned if I didn't wish I was on one right now though!" He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Naruto, we're all happy that you and Hinata have gotten together but when a guy and a girl get serious things happen - like kissing. I know you know about kissing. You kiss girls or rather Hinata, that's natural but when you want to start kissing more than her lips…then we've got a problem. Well not really, kissing other body parts is okay but the other stuff – with umm certain other body parts you can do stuff but you really shouldn't…. We'll explain it to you." He said in a huff. Kakashi looked frazzled as he looked up at Iruka.

"Kakashi! Slow down – you're saying too much!" Iruka couldn't believe he was talking about Naruto kissing Hinata's body! This was down right embarrassing! "Umm don't pay any attention to him Naruto! But he's right about how it all starts with kissing and then…well you want to do other…things. You want to do more than just kiss – like t-touch e-each other!"_ This is insane!_ "Naruto, we're here to explain to you about sex!" He said really fast.

Naruto's face was red and his heart was beating really fast. They were here to have 'the talk?!' He wasn't ready for the talk! _And Kakashi- sensei talking about kissing different parts of Hinata's body and using other body parts to do stuff!_ He shifted in his chair as images flooded into his mind – things he shouldn't be thinking of while his sensei were watching his every move!

Naruto looked from one man to the other hoping they hadn't noticed anything and saw their half afraid but determined features. They looked like they were being forced to do something abhorrent. They weren't leaving until they told him...what exactly? "Sex?" His voice went up. He and Hinata hadn't gone beyond kissing yet and they wanted them to have sex! "**_You want us to have sex?!"_**

**"NO!"** They yelled simultatiously. Looking at each other, they knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Lord** Hiashi watched as his first born fixed them some tea. He felt a little ashamed and made a promise to himself. Hinata had changed. She was still quiet but she was not the child he had known before she'd gone to the academy. Their family's jutsu allowed him to see more than the average shinobi but he had not been able to see his own daughter. Somehow he had missed her growing up. 

At fifteen, she stood tall and moved with apparent grace. Hinata was turning into a beautiful young woman – a woman who attracted young men. She had in fact captured one young man who he was very reluctant for her to be involved with. Uzumaki Naruto – the bearer of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Father." Hinata was now sitting with him at the table and had already served the tea. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he'd already broken his promise to pay more attention to her. He smiled and nodded to her before taking a sip. "You wanted to talk about Naruto?"

Hinata was very nervous. She had never thought her father would care who she was seen with but obviously he had found out about her and Naruto and was possibly upset by it. After all these years of indifference she felt a little put off that now he would question how she lived her life. Hinata had always loved her father despite the way he'd treated her. Over the years, she'd missed him even though they lived in the same house. She doubted that he even knew the littlest things about her life or how much she'd changed especially now that she was with Naruto.

She couldn't let him see her fear so she sat tall and proud. She would deny nothing and defend their relationship with all her might. Naruto was hers now and she intended to keep him.

Lord Hiashi blinked. Hinata met his gaze boldly and spoke first of Naruto. "Yes, it came to my attention today that you and he are dating. Do you think this is wise my daughter? He is…different and he's not well liked in this village."

"You listen to gossip Father?" She shocked him with her question then answered his earlier question. Hinata had to smile. "It is very wise – one of my better decisions. Different? Yes delightfully so. It's one of the things I like best about him."

Then, "Father…you mentioned that Naruto's not well liked. I noticed this a long time ago; I mean it's obvious that the adults around us…hate him." Hinata tilted her head curiously. "Why do the villagers treat Naruto so badly? He grew up without family and should have been looked after but no one ever did. Naruto's lived alone and raised himself." She cupped her hands around her cup as she pondered her words. _Could that be why she'd always admired him?_

"That is not for me to say. Naruto knows the answer, you should try asking him." He said quietly watching her face. If she knew the boy was keeping secrets, maybe she would end the relationship before it got too far.

_His daughter had been dating for weeks and he hadn't known!_ He'd been out at a meeting today and heard some people talking in the streets. Hinata was right. She and Naruto were the latest gossip in the village. _His first born was dating the demon fox!_ At first he'd been angry that she hadn't told him but then why would she? He rarely spoke or looked at her for his concentration was spent on her sister and now Neji – Hinata was an afterthought if he thought of her at all.

Hiashi didn't think he could trust the boy not to someday become the demon inside him and hurt his child. He had witnessed Naruto using the demon's powers during the Chunin exams and he appeared to have it under control. Still… And then there was Neji. He'd questioned him about Hinata's relationship once he'd arrived home to find Hinata gone. To his great surprise Neji had not only known of the relationship but he approved of it! Since his defeat at Naruto's hands, Neji had a new respect for both his cousin and Naruto. The boy actually thought they were good for each other. Lord Hiashi didn't know what to think.

"He knows?" She asked softly, a small frown on her pretty face. _But he's hasn't said a word! Neither has father and I know he never will!_ Hinata was a bit shocked by this news but as she thought about it she realized that it did not matter. She had never even thought to ask if he knew why he was treated so differently. So why would it matter now? Whatever the problem was, he still had no control over what people thought, in fact the knowledge must be a burden to him yet he went on. Hinata smiled and looked up at her father. "He will tell me when he's ready but if he doesn't that's okay too. Is that all Father?" She'd answered his question and confirmed that they were dating so she believed the conversation to be over.

His mouth dropped open. Her trust in the boy was absolute. _What was it that she and Neji saw in him that evoked such trust?! _"I want you to know that I don't necessarily approve of your relationship with him. You could be ostracized by the villagers, by mere association. This does not bother you?" It bothered him to think others would look down on his daughter because of the company she kept.

"I've been ostracized before Father." She spoke lowly and did not meet his eye because she was speaking of their own relationship. "Naruto has Kakashi- sensei, the Sanin Jiraiya and the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade who all care for and protect him. That counts more than some unknown villagers who don't bother to get to know him before judging him! Will you do the same? Judge him, judge us without cause?!" Hinata was on her feet now with her hands pressed against the table.

Lord Hiashi stared wide-eyed up at his daughter. She was definitely not the little girl he'd known. Here was young woman by all signs, in love with Uzumaki Naruto. She would defend and protect him from all who would hurt him, even her own father.

"I'm proud of you Hinata." He had to laugh as her mouth dropped open in confusion. "You've turned into a strong and admirable person. I'm still not sure about Naruto or your relationship. Maybe you should bring him around one day and give me a chance to know him as you do. Oh!" He tenderly enfolded his daughter in his arms when she impulsively hugged him. The last time he held her so was when she was a very young child. A tear came to his eye as he realized how much he'd missed not only with Hinata but her sister and Neji. He had to be more of parent to them instead of just the leader of their clan.

"You'll be nice to him won't you Father? He doesn't know how to deal with most people so he comes across as brash sometimes! He laughs a lot but only because he's nervous. Father - !" She stopped when he placed a finger over her lips.

"I'll be nice to him, I promise. You set up a time and he'll come for dinner, okay?" Again he laughed as she squeezed his neck.

"I love you Father." She said against his neck and felt his arms tighten about her.

"And I you Hinata." Lord Hiashi repeated the words with deep affection.

Neji smiled as he watched from the doorway. He already knew Naruto could change lives and here was one more example.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a reminder: This fanfic is rated Mature!**_

* * *

_**Intimate Encounters**_

**He **was nervous, very nervous. Sweat was already wetting his shirt and he hadn't even begun training yet. Naruto looked around noticing the village was the same as it ever was. It was he who had changed. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei had stayed until almost two in the morning explaining sex or trying to. Naruto swore he'd never been so embarrassed in his life and he thought the same could be said for the two men as well.

In just a few minutes he was meeting Hinata for their morning training and he didn't know how he was going to look at her without being turned on. They'd explained sex alright – in detail. He'd pictured Hinata with every word spoken. As soon as they'd left, he'd take a long cold shower. Not that it had helped, he'd dreamed of her when he'd been able to sleep. Even now he was horny.

He left the street and was soon on the edge of the forest. Leaning back against a tree, Naruto breathed deeply trying to calm down before she arrived.

"Hey Naruto." A voice whispered in his ear.

"What?! Damn, you scared me!" Naruto smacked his head against the tree, jerked forward then stumbled before stopping with his hands on his knees. He bent forward gasping.

Hinata giggled. "You okay?" She went to him and gently searched his scalp for a bump and sure enough one was already forming. "I didn't mean to scare you Naruto. Here let put some of this cream on that. Now don't move."

_No problem._ Naruto thought as she stood before him and applied the cool cream to the knot forming on his scalp. Her flat stomach and breasts greeted his eyes and he inhaled her scent. It only took seconds for another lump to form lower down on his body.

"No it's okay! My fault, 'fraid I didn't get much sleep last night." Somehow his head was now resting on a soft shape and thoughts of kissing that softness entered his mind.

Hinata could feel something different with him even though she couldn't see his face. Naruto's head was on her breast and she stroked his neck and ears. "Naruto?" She whispered.

"Oh!" He stood up straight, face so red that he felt feverish. "Umm, let's get started okay. Warmed up? Good. We'll go around the village twice! Come on; see if you can keep up with me!" Naruto smiled widely and with a look of desperation set off at an easy but painful jog.

"Naruto!" Hinata huffed and watched him jog away from her. She hadn't even gotten her morning kiss or to tell him what happened to her last night. She sighed and started jogging for he didn't baby her and would leave her behind if she didn't catch up. "Wait, I'm coming!" There would be time to talk later.

* * *

**Twice** around the village they ran. After that, Naruto then wanted Hinata to practice throwing shuriken first with her Byakugan then without it. He and his clones would be her target. With the jutsu her aim was spot-on-perfect and she was able to find the real Naruto and avoid hitting him. Her accuracy without her jutsu was definitely off. She got three out of five Narutos but the last two managed to elude her and she had to hunt them down. 

Through the trees and bushes they ran and she chased. Hinata was determined to get them both but because she didn't know which one was her Naruto; she had to be careful not to hurt them. Spotting one hanging from a tree limb, she aimed for his feet and missed. Naruto jumped and laughed at her to try again.

"I am going to get you!" She muttered under her breath. Suddenly both of them ran in front of her in opposite directions and without really aiming she crossed her arms then threw shuriken at them from both hands. One Naruto went Poof! and the other hissed in pain and fell to one knee. "Naruto! I'm Sorry – Naruto!"

"Its okay – just a scratch. Good job, you got me." One eye was closed as he grinned up at her. He held his arm where the shuriken had not just scratched him but tore open the skin and allowed blood to gush over his fingers. The damage was done to his left shoulder.

Hinata shook. She could feel the pain like it was her own and worse was her guilt for causing it. "Come on, I need to clean this." She couldn't help the tears that fell as he helped him up and with an arm around him, led him to a spot close to the river.

"Hey, I'm the one hurt, why are you crying?" Naruto couldn't stand the silent tears. "Stop it Hinata. It wasn't your fault! I told you I didn't sleep much last night. I saw it coming but didn't have the energy to get out of the way. You didn't hurt me on purpose so please stop crying." He was begging because those wet lavender eyes pulled at his heart.

Hinata nodded and used her sleeve to wipe away her tears. "Sit." She made him sit while she ran to the water. In moments she was cleaning the wound, using more of her special cream to disinfect it then bandaging it. "I am sorry Naruto." She sat on her heels head down looking dejected.

Naruto sighed and pulled her to him so that she half sat in his lap. "You didn't do it on purpose did you?"

"Yes." She popped up to look at him. "You were teasing me and I was determined to get you and didn't think about where I was aiming and you got hurt." Hinata blinked when he laughed.

"Well congratulations! No doubt you've gotten better. You meant to hit me and you did!" At her shocked expression, "Come on Hinata, we're shinobi. We get hurt from time to time while training. Heck, I get hurt all the time! I was slow and clumsy and your aim might not have been perfect but I'm okay. You've fixed me and all's good, okay?" He used his hands to wipe away her tears then brought her close to kiss her trembling lips. _Mistake!_

Hinata was just getting into the kiss, the first of the day when Naruto pushed her back. He was breathing hard. Next, he collapsed against the tree cursing. "Damn them!"

Her tears were gone now and Hinata wanted to know what was going on. "Damn who? Why didn't you get any sleep? Did something happen after you walked me home?" As she watched his cheeks got red, he raised one knee and shifted around a bit. A smile came to her face as she realized Naruto was turned on but why, all they'd done was kiss. _Or was this reaction for someone else?_ "Did you go see Sakura?"

"Sakura? What? Hell no – I'm avoiding her like she did me! Why'd you ask about Sakura? Hey, stop that!" Naruto yelled when her eyes changed and he knew she could see his rapidly hardening flesh. "Hinata Cut It Out!" His voice was angry now.

Confused she released the jutsu. "Why are you hard Naruto? You don't usually respond that way from just one kiss and if you're not thinking of Sakura…?"

Naruto messed up his hair and again cursed that Chunin and Jonin who couldn't shut up! "I'm horny and hard because last night Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei came by last night! _They wanted to have 'the talk'! They wanted to explain to me about sex but they were damned graphic about sex! Kakashi-sensei even read me the naughty parts of one of Pervy Sage's books! All I could think about was you and doing some of the things they were talking about…with you!" _Naruto groaned when he realized what he'd said and pushed to his feet. He started pacing. "Forget I said that! I'm sleepy, yeah that's it! I need some sleep so why don't I go on home and try to sleep and I'll just meet up with you tomorrow!" He turned to face Hinata and she was right there!

Hinata's smile dazzled him. Her arms circled his waist and she stepped closer. "You want me." She stated then laughed with delight. Against her thigh she could feel the hard length of his arousal and laughed some more.

"It's not funny – it hurts Hinata!" Naruto tried pushing her away but she wouldn't let go. His hands gentled on her shoulders and he dropped his head to hers. "Let me go baby or we'll end up doing some of those things."

She shivered at the endearment. "I want to do some of those things." Hinata said quietly shocking him. "Not all the way…but we can do something. Can't we?" Ever since that first time she'd seen him naked, Hinata had wanted to touch him. "Let me…help you."

Naruto raised his head to stare down at her. _She really wants this!_ He cleared his throat several times. "Help me? Like how?" This was really risky business. He'd thought of her body all night long but here she was offering to ease his pain – at least that's what he thought she was saying. He still wouldn't be doing anything that Kakashi had mentioned. _Hinata would do the touching! _"Do you even know what you're saying?! Let me go Hinata." Naruto shook his head intending to push her away with force when her hands left him. They moved lower and rested lightly on his pulsating flesh. "Hi-na-ta…"

"Let me help you." She worked quickly before he could get away and pulled down pants and underwear in one motion. Naruto was exposed.

He made some sound - part indignation, part embarrassment and part anticipation.Naruto stood trapped by the pants around his ankles and by the soft touch of his girlfriend. He watched her dark head as it lowered. Hinata was on her knees before him and in her hands lay his hot flesh. "Baby…you sure?"

Hinata was breathing very hard. She was nervous but excited. Naruto was hers. Smiling she nodded but her eyes never left her hands. She slid them over satin steel and tangled her fingers in blond curls. Hinata looked up when Naruto groaned in pain. His head was lifted to the sky and his hands were fists but he didn't tell her to stop.

All sound seemed muted as she loved him with her hands. Only her heart, his and the sounds of intense pleasure he couldn't contain sounded in their ears. Hinata stroked and Naruto trembled at her touch. She felt powerful and he felt helpless. They both felt unbelievable joy at being there with each other.

"Hinata…please…more…" Naruto needed to be taken over now.

Her touch usually gentle became stronger, her pace faster. Hinata looked from his face to his flesh trying to determine just when he would loose it. She knew not where this knowledge came from to do what she did; no one had talked to her. All Hinata knew was that she wanted to please Naruto.

Naruto felt a surge in his back and through his buttocks. He leaned over slightly. "Let go." He whispered. It was time and she needed to let go.

"You let go. Do it Naruto!" She said back to him and saw him shake his head. Hinata tightened her grip and heard him gasp. His hands grabbed her shoulders but even she knew it was too late for him.

**Naruto** stayed lost in a colorful haze for several minutes. When he finally came back to himself, he was on the ground with Hinata lying next to him. He was still half naked and her soft hand lay on his hip. He looked into her face as saw what must be the same satisfied expression he had. "You're a naughty, wicked girl Hinata." When she laughed, he did as well.

"I guess I am but only for you." She leaned forward to kiss him. "Better now? Or should I?" Her hand moved over his hip and ass.

"Whoa! Let's not start this all over again or you might end up half naked." Naruto realized what he said. "Damn, how'd this happen? Stop teasing and let me pull up my pants!" Naruto smacked at her wicked hands and pulled up the orange pants.

"You do know it's supposed to be the girl who ends up like this and not the guy?!" He grumbled but how could he complain after what she'd done?

"Yes, I guess we've all heard stories like that." Hinata agreed sorry to see him dressed again. She'd never known she was capable of these thoughts and actions. She watched as Naruto lay back on the grass with a smile on his face. Her gaze traveled his body. She knew it well, had used her jutsu to study every line and muscle and she believed him beautiful but Naruto had never seen her. He'd been a gentleman and only touched her breasts with a few caresses in other places. It was she who had moved forward faster than he. Maybe it was time to share a bit of her body with him. She wanted to know what he thought and felt about her.

Naruto kept his eyes closed. _They'd just had sex!_ Well not sex-sex but it was a sexual act. _What would Iruka-sensei think?_ He laughed as he pictured the man's face as it had been last night. He'd probably faint knowing this had happened. "Hinata, baby we have to be careful. According to those two perverts last night, things could easily go out of control. I know you like looking and touching me and you damn well know I like it but we…shouldn't…" He had turned on his side to face her and the sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes was her bare breasts.

"I love to hear you call me baby. What about sweetheart, will you use that one too?" She'd gotten up onto her knees and now inched over to him until her breasts hung above his face. Hinata wondered about her reserve. _Just where did it go when she was close to Naruto? _With him she _**dared**_ and it felt wonderful even if her nerves were jumping.

Naruto could hear the nerves in her voice despite her sexy actions. "Sweetheart you're too impulsive showing me those! You just…and now this!" His arm circled her waist and pulled until she lay over him and he was able to hide his face between her supple flesh.

"Oh Naruto." Pleasure not only from his touch and kisses but in the fact that he couldn't resist her when he saw her. He'd been shocked and that arousal that she rid him of earlier had come back instantly. She pleased him. "Yes…"

His mouth latched onto a hardened nipple and sucked. Hinata cupped his head and held him there. The hand around her stroked down her spine giving erotic shivers. His other hand made her stomach jump as it stroked upwards to take hold of her other breast and manipulated it until she groaned aloud. "Like that?" He said as he switched to the other breast.

_She tastes as good as she smells._ He couldn't seem to get enough. He sucked one then the other. He licked the cute-as-strawberry nipples and nibbled at the surrounding flesh. He filled his hands with Hinata's flesh and squeezed.

Hinata now knew how Naruto had felt earlier. _Horny! Yes horny!_ She laughed breathlessly at that. Her lower body was so very warm and there was wetness down there too causing her to squirm against him. "N-Naruto…I need something!"

Naruto hesitated. With his newfound knowledge from Kakashi, he knew what Hinata spoke of. He moved his head to between her soft globes and wondered just how far he should go.

Hinata crossed one leg over his and pressed down against his thigh. It relieved some of the pressure. "Naruto? Boo?"

That did it. She called him Boo. Grinning Naruto stroked down her back and slipped a hand inside her pants. Her ass was as soft as the rest of her and he cupped her firm cheeks aggressively.

Hinata moaned seductively and couldn't be still. She pressed down onto his thigh and up into his hand. Then his hand went between her legs and she froze but only for a moment. "More Naruto please!" She was on her knees leaning over him. Her breasts felt heavy and she moved so that they brushed his face anxious once again for his touch and sighed when he took one pebbled nipple in his mouth.

Her pants moved down to her thighs giving Naruto greater access to her body. She jerked to feel his fingers moving clumsily down there but she only bit her lip and nodded when his eyes questioned her. Soon he found a rhythm and Hinata found she couldn't breathe or be still. Her hips moved as his fingers entered her. Her first climax took her life. She lost time and space as Naruto's touch took her to a place she hadn't known existed.

* * *

**When** her body calmed and his own heart had found a steady beat, Naruto gently removed his hand from between her silky thighs. She was already lying on top of him and he hugged her. "Temptation thy name is Hinata." 

"No, Temptation thy name is Naruto. My Boo." A smile and then laughter. They were happy – unbelievably happy being with their 'baby' and their 'boo.'

They lay together a while more before Naruto announced that he needed a swim. There was no way he could head back into the village without cleaning up a bit. Besides he didn't trust himself with Hinata in her barely dressed state. He resisted looking at what his hands had been touching but it was damned hard. "Now don't look." He said as he began to strip.

"No, you look." It seemed as if she could read his mind. Hinata knew his body and thought it only fair that Naruto knew hers. She stepped out of her pants. "Might as well see what you were touching." Again she couldn't hide the tremor in her voice as she stripped for him but she didn't let that stop her. "I need to clean up too or everyone will know we did more than train!" This was their secret.

Open mouthed Naruto viewed her naked body. Slim lines but curves in all the right places. He did look at the rounded thighs and dark patch of curls and once again felt his body react. "I'm going downstream." He proceeded to pick up his clothes. "Do not follow me. I'll be back in an hour." He already turned away but looked back at her. "You're a very beautiful woman Hinata. Stay!" He said when she stepped forward. "Don't you ever get enough?!" He laughed.

"Not of anything to do with you! I'll be thinking of you. One hour Naruto then I'm coming looking for you just like this!" Suddenly brave she spread her arms and turned in a circle. When she looked for him again, Naruto was running in the opposite direction and her laughter followed him.

* * *

**"Hinata?** Sweetheart? You decent? Baby?" The endearments rolled off his tongue as if he'd been always saying them. Naruto approached the place where he'd left her with his hands over his eyes. He'd taken every minute of the agreed upon hour to calm his mind and body. He was tired but it was the best feeling tired ever.

Hinata laughed deeply to see him with both hands covering his face. He stumbled several times but never moved his hands. She took pity on him since he'd already been hurt once today. "You can look Naruto. I promise that I've got my clothes on."

Naruto stopped where he was and opened his fingers slowly ready to snap them shut if she was teasing him. He peered around until he spotted her by the water and yes, she was fully dressed again. Naruto sighed heavily with relief and disappointment. _How could he not want to see her nude body again?_

"Hey. So it's still a little early for lunch but I don't feel like training anymore today, do you?" He moved forward and took the hand she held out.

"No, no more training." Hinata stroked his cheek then moved his shirt aside. "This is a mess, let me fix it." In a moment she had him half undressed again but she was determined to only take care of his wound. She was surprised to see it already half healed. "You must some have some good genes, this has already closed up!" She kissed the wound gently then bandaged it again.

"It's that cream of yours. It works wonders." Naruto explained and he believed that her cream had a lot to do with it, not just the fox.

"So ready for an early lunch?" He asked as he pulled his shirt down. It was warming up nicely so he left off the jacket.

"Hmm, not yet. I need to tell you what happened after you left me last night. You weren't the only one who had a talk with a father." Hinata sat cross-legged beside him, hands teasing the grass.

Naruto looked at her but couldn't tell if this was good or bad news but considering it was him she was dating, it must be bad news. He leaned back against the tree and looked up into the many branches full of green leaves. "So he doesn't like his daughter dating the village misfit." Naruto thought a moment then surged to his feet. "What happened between us now – our…love making, was that goodbye? Did you let that happen because he's making you breakup with me?!" His voice cracked at the heart rending question. Naruto stepped back away from her unable to be close to her knowing this was the end.

"No! No, no, no Naruto! I'm not breaking up with you!" Hinata jumped up and caught his arm when he would have moved away. She clutched it like it was a lifeline. "No, I would never breakup with you even if my father demanded it! I- I love you! Naruto…I love you…" Hinata finished quietly, her lavender eyes wet as she silently begged him to believe her.

Words he'd never heard from anyone before echoed in his ears. The ocean never sounded this loud to Naruto. His heart thudded and it was hard to breathe. He stumbled backwards taking Hinata with him and they hit the ground hard. Naruto caught Hinata and automatically helped her to sit up. She straddled one thigh. He opened his mouth to speak and yet no words would come out.

Hinata was scared when he just stared at her then they'd fallen to the ground and now she saw something more. It wasn't that he didn't believe her or didn't want her feelings; instead the wonder and unexpectedness of her words had shocked him to the bone. His blue eyes swam with tears that would not fall. She cupped his head and kissed closed each eye. "I love you Naruto, I think I always have. I love you Naruto. I love you Naruto." She repeated the words as his trembling limbs came about her. It hurt how hard he held her but she didn't complain. Hinata tasted the salt of his silent tears as he cried and held her and she repeated the words and cried along with him.

At some point they shifted and Naruto ended up with his head in Hinata's lap completely worn out. He looked up at her with the most tender smile on his face, holding onto her hand like he never wanted to let go of it. "Sorry…I didn't know those words would hit me so. Didn't know I wanted them…so damn badly… You-you mean it…don't you?" He searched her face though his heart already knew the answer.

Hinata smiled for him. She would tell him over and over again several times a day if needed. His reaction had broken her heart, Naruto had never let himself want those words but he'd ached to hear them. She may not have had her father's attention but she knew of his love. "I mean it. I love you. I love Uzumaki Naruto." Her hand moved to cover his heart.

Naruto filled his lungs and took in the words along with the life giving air. He nodded with a huge smile. "I – okay!" He laughed not really able to think of much else right now.

Hinata laughed too. "Okay. How about I tell you what happened now? Remember, with my father? He…was surprised that we were dating and thought that maybe it wasn't a good decision for me but I assured him it was the very best decision!" She spoke quickly seeing a shadow on his face. "He thought the villagers might treat me differently if I was with you. Hey - !"

Naruto sat up abruptly. "Damn! I never even thought of that! They could! Maybe we - !" He stopped when Hinata clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'll tell you what I told him. People, who don't know you and treat you so badly, mean nothing to me! Their opinions are dirt beneath my feet! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, the Toad Sage, the Third Hokage and several other people care about you Naruto. Those people count and none have said a word against us, have they?" She didn't remove her hand so Naruto could only shake his head. "Exactly and even if they did, it would be enough for me to give you up!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he started to speak when she shushed him. "Now my father was shocked by my words and his actions – listening to gossip, so he asked me to bring you to dinner one night so that he could get to know you." She looked at him with hope shining in her eyes. Her father and the guy she loved, being friends - Hinata wanted that badly.

"Mwhat?! **What?** He wants to meet me? Oh God!" Naruto gasped. He'd seen Lord Hiashi and well – he was scary! That scary man wanted to meet the guy dating his daughter! "I – why? You can tell him about me! Wait! No, Oh Hell No! I can't meet him! _He'll know! He'll take one look at me using those eyes and he'll know! He'll know what we did and he'll kill me!" _Naruto fell over onto his side and curled into a ball rolling back and forth in the grass.

"You love me! You love me and he's going to kill me! I got a girlfriend, we dated for a while – its enough. It'll have to be enough 'cause he's gonna kill me! Ah dammit, I don't wanna die yet! Why'd we do it? Hinata? Why 'cause now he's gonna kill me! It was great, really great! Awesome but now we won't get to do it anymore – not that we should anyway - 'cause now I'm gonna diiiiiie!" Naruto whined as he rolled around in the grass.

That did give her pause but Hinata immediately rejected the idea. Her father wouldn't do such a thing and even if he did, he wouldn't kill Naruto, maybe beat him a little. "Stop it Naruto! He won't kill you, I'll protect you!"

He did stop to look at her incredulously. Hinata's words hung in the air, then... Together they laughed until they were both helpless on the ground. She gravitated to him and lay with her head on his uninjured shoulder. "It'll be okay, promise. Just be yourself and you 'll be fine."

"Most people don't like me when I'm myself…but I guess for you, I can do it. But if he kills me, it's on you!" He leaned over her and took the kiss he needed. "You're so special Hinata, what do you see in me? Your dad is right to question us."

"Do you care for me Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah of course I do! I think, I think I-I love you too…I don't know love! But this – I hope, I pray this is it because – I feel I'll die if you leave me…" Naruto dropped his head to hide his face in her neck.

"Then no one has a right to question us. No one." Hinata hugged him close and let happiness explode throughout her body. Naruto returned her love. He was all she needed. "We'll stand together against the world Naruto."

He smiled and placed small kisses on her fragrant skin. "Yeah, okay but you promised to protect me from your dad – I'm holding you to that!" Man, how life changed when you _loved_ someone! He was going to meet her father, maybe he needed to ask for some advice from someone. _Who else could he ask but the man who now felt like a father to him? Iruka-sensei owed him anyway after last night!_

"Can we take a nap? I've had a trying morning. I trained hard, my girlfriend sexually attacked me and now I'm scared for my life at meeting her father! There's only so much a guy can take!" Bright blue eyes danced as they stared down into lavender ones.

"Sure, I think I could use a rest too." Hinata kissed him once more then snuggled under his arm, close to his heart and in moments, she slept.

It didn't happen so quickly for Naruto despite his worn state. The last twenty-four hours, no not even that long, had changed drastically for him. Being a ninja was supremely easy compared to all this new stuff and he worried if he was man enough to deal with it all. It wasn't that he didn't want it but it was so easy for him to do something wrong and mess up not only his happiness but Hinata's as well. "I don't know if anyone up there cares but…please don't let me freak this up." Naruto whispered to blue sky and white clouds. He he'd had someone that had fathered him and given birth to him and this was certainly a situation where he was supposed to go to his parents. Well they lived in heaven now so hopefully they cared enough to put in a good word for him.

Naruto lifted his head and looked down at Hinata's sleeping face. _It must be love; my heart is so damn full! And I'm not lonely anymore. _He kissed the top of Hinata's head, brought her even closer to him and let sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Preparations**_

**The **two had slept for almost three hours under the warm sunshine cuddled against each other. Birds thought them curious and hopped down to look at and sing to them. Both had gone through a lot of emotions plus all that physical activity had laid them out. They awoke feeling refreshed and in love. Happy with the world, they stretched, kissed and decided it was time for lunch. Holding hands they walked back to the village and headed towards the marketplace.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked Hinata. She needed to make a stop before they satisfied their hunger. They were at a stand selling herbs, vegetables and flowers. She had wanted some particular herbs to use in a new cream she was trying out. It all looked like weeds to him but he didn't mind since her creams were little miracles. "Will it make you smell good 'cause I like the stuff you got on now." He leaned down to sniff her neck making her giggle.

"Yes! This is the place." Hinata had to push him away because now he was using his fingers to tickle her. "Wait right here, it won't take a minute and then we can go eat."

"Yeah okay." He relented smiling after her as she walked away. Naruto looked around and noticed some people were watching him and frowning. It was nothing new, nothing he hadn't had to endure since the day he noticed that people generally smiled at little kids - all kids but him that is. He returned their stares until each and every one of them got scared and turned away from him. Naruto laughed softly as he tightened the arms of his jacket around his waist. He was a teenager, one boy. If they were so scared of him – they could have gotten rid of him long ago. He wondered not for the first time, why they had let him live? Shrugging he looked around determined not to let those old feelings ruin his day with Hinata.

"Oink, oink!" He turned around at the sound knowing it could only be Tonton. Yep, the little pig was crossing the street now and soon toddled up to him. "Oink!"

"Hey Tonton, you looking for me?" Naruto bent down to pet the pig.

"We are. Hello Naruto." Lady Tsunade had been watching them for some minutes. She'd seen the two of them holding hands and the way they couldn't seem to be apart from each other for very long. They had the look of new lovers and that worried her. But that wasn't all, she had seen some villagers killing Naruto with their eyes and it hurt her. When he was a child, they all had cause to worry but he'd grown up with no hint of the fox controlling him. He was just Uzumaki Naruto but all they continued to see was the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was a bit amusing to see them back down when he steadily returned their looks but still, knowing everyday of his life was like this was just damned sad. _Somehow I'll find a way to help you change this village Naruto. After all you will be Hokage someday._ Promise made to herself she joined him and Tonton.

"Oh, are you hurt?" Tsunade walked up to him smiling then proceeded to push aside his shirt and undue the bandage on his shoulder.

"It's fine Grandma Tsunade. Hinata took care of it." But he just smiled as she checked the wound herself. "Just a little scratch, it happened during training."

There wasn't a wound. The fox's chakra had already healed it completely leaving no trace. Only his torn and bloody shirt told her that he'd been hurt. "She did a good job. So what are you doing here? This isn't where I thought I'd find you." It was a fact that Naruto rarely ate fresh vegetables and she thought it unlikely that he was buying flowers. Tsunade ran her hand over his hair mussing it.

"I'm here with Hinata. She needed some herbs or something then we're going to get some lunch. So what did you want with me?" Naruto looked at her face but she was still smiling so he figured she didn't have any bad news.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." Hinata walked up to them smiling. When she'd turned around to see the Hokage, Hinata had paused. Now she understood Naruto's fear about her father noticing that something had happened between them. Lady Tsunade didn't have the Byakugan but her eyes didn't miss much and Hinata was nervous that the lady wouldn't like her being with Naruto or sexually corrupting him. A nervous laugh escaped her as she made her way over to them and prayed Lady Tsunade wouldn't somehow know what they'd done. Hinata also hoped that the lady would approve of her being with Naruto. The Fifth Hokage had one hand on Naruto's shoulder fondly and Naruto seemed to beam from her attention – like a son with his mother.

Tsunade noticed Hinata's blush and shy manner as she approached them and tried to put the girl at ease. "Well good afternoon Hinata! I understand you're going to have lunch with my boy today. Please tell me it's something other than ramen!" She laughed.

"Oh yes, he's letting me pick where we're going today." Hinata took a deep breath then, "Guess girlfriends get special treatment." She said quietly and waited.

Naruto looked at her in surprise then back at Lady Tsunade with an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, she definitely deserves special treatment. I worked her hard during training today and well, she's my girl. Gotta treat her special don't I?" His hand reached for Hinata's as he stepped closer to her side.

Tsunade blinked as her hand fell away from Naruto. She hadn't expected them to come out and admit it to her even though she'd already known they were dating and from Hinata no less! The girl was supposed to be super shy.

"Well now, you're dating then? Congratulations!" She held out a hand to Hinata and gripped the girl's damp hand. "And he's training you too? Don't let him be to rough on you!"

"No, I'm the rough one! I did that to him!" Hinata blushed even more as she pointed to his shoulder. "But Naruto's a good trainer, he works me hard but I've improved, right?" She looked up at her boyfriend.

"Absolutely. You couldn't keep up with me just a week ago, now she runs by my side and her other skills have improved too. She's doing great!" Naruto enthusiastically praised her.

The two were looking at each other so they didn't see Tsunade's shrewd look. It was obvious to her that the two had moved way beyond kissing but how far?

After hearing Kakashi's and Iruka's report she had physically hit them both - twice! Both supported lumps on their heads. Kakashi had also gotten a fist to the stomach for telling Iruka to have her arrested for spousal abuse! She'd sent them from her sight and had gone looking for Naruto the first free moment she'd gotten. If possible she wanted to correct what they'd done but from how intimate these two were with each other, she thought she may be too late.

"Really? Well Naruto I might have to consider you as a substitute sensei for Iruka when he's unable to teach his class." She teased.

Naruto's head snapped up. "What?! Oh no Grandma Tsunade – not that!" He shivered at the thought of being left to the mercy of those kids. "Come on, I haven't done anything to deserve punishment like that! What? I'm serious!" He said loudly as the women in his life laughed at him.

"Oink, oink, oink!" Tonton interrupted them.

"Oh yes, thank you Tonton. I'll have to get back soon. Naruto, can you come by my office later? I don't want to keep you two from your lunch and Shizune's probably looking for me. Anytime today okay?"

Naruto stared at her wondering what was up. He looked to Hinata then back at Lady Tsunade. "…Yeah, sure. There's something I wanna talk to you about too. I'll be there."

Tsunade blinked wondering what he wanted to talk about. Maybe he had questions – he had to have questions after listening to those idiots! "Right, I'll look for you later then. Enjoy your lunch and try to get him to eat something other than ramen Hinata! I think you're the only one who could!" Impulsively she leaned forward noticing that she didn't have to bend down because he'd grown taller and pecked Naruto on the cheek then turned and headed back towards her office.

Heads quickly turned away or bowed to her in respect but Lady Tsunade wasn't fooled. Curiosity had gotten the better of the villagers as they'd watched her with Naruto. She'd been aware of the looks and if she could feel them, then Naruto could as well. The boy had put up with a lot in his young life and she thanked God that despite the hardships he'd turned out so healthy and strong. It was up to her, Iruka and she guessed Hinata to make sure he stayed that way.

* * *

**"She's** really nice. This was the first time I'd ever really talked her. I was so nervous, could you tell?" Hinata asked squeezing his hand.

"Why? She's not mean or anything, although she's damned strong! But you didn't have anything to worry about, she likes you." Naruto said as they left the stand.

"I'm glad since you two are so close, I'd hate it if she didn't like me." Hinata clutched her small bag and wondered if Lady Tsunade had decided to be a sort of foster mother for Naruto. After thinking about it, she hoped so. He needed someone powerful on his side and she mothered him, it was cute.

"It's just Grandma Tsunade, no reason to get worked up. So where do you want to eat?" Naruto craved ramen but he wouldn't say so.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. She'd seen them walking her way and was determined to be friendly and not nosy.

He froze. _Sakura._ Naruto felt stiff as he looked at the pink haired girl. He didn't nod or acknowledge that he'd even heard her. He tried to sound up beat as he directed Hinata in the opposite direction from Sakura. "I'm starved. I'll eat anything! Where to?"

Hinata didn't say a word but followed after Naruto. She couldn't blame him for acting this way after Sakura's treatment of him but she did feel for the girl when Sakura stared after them in shock, tears in her eyes. Hinata placed a kiss on his bare arm. "How about - ?"

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru and Choij appeared from around a corner and called out to him. Just then Neji, Tenten and Lee were also heading their way.

"Hinata!" Kiba called as Akamaru and Shino came up behind them. Soon a little crowd was gathered around the couple.

"Well hey everybody." Naruto said bemused. Somehow they'd all shown up at the same time, on the same street. "What's up?"

* * *

**Sakura** watched him. The cold look left his face and he relaxed as he talked to his friends. Naruto stood tall - when had he gotten so tall and strong? She could see his muscles as his shirt was pressed against him because of a brisk breeze. _Naruto's really good looking! Had he always been or had he grown into his looks? _Sakura thought about what had just happened. He'd ignored her purposely and had walked away from her and…it hurt. She supposed this was just a small taste of what she'd put him through. Never had she meant to cause this kind of pain but she had.

"Jealous?" Came Sasuke's soft voice in her ear. Just out of sight of everyone, he'd witnessed all that happened since Lady Tsunade arrived. He'd seen Naruto's gaze bounce off her as if she were a blank wall. "He treats her as someone precious. Not once has Naruto let go of her hand. No shame and no embarrassment between them and not one of his _friends_ have questioned them. Or is it that you're angry that he walked away from you? Maybe you think you don't deserve such harsh treatment?" Sasuke didn't look at her as he spoke but at the group of people around Naruto. "You should know that for now, this is the way he's going to treat you. Not to be mean but because he just doesn't want to have to deal with you right now. Hinata's by his side and he'd much rather spend his time with her I bet." Finally he glanced her way.

Sakura's gaze was sharp as she looked from him to Naruto. "You've talked to him?" She frowned when he nodded and fully turned his dark gaze on her. "Since when do you two exchange confidences?"

"Don't know much do you Sakura? Naruto and I talk sometimes, we don't always fight." He noticed the group leaving together and smirked. "Looks like it's time for lunch. Think I'll go join them. See ya around Sakura." Sasuke left her side and actually jogged so he could catch up to the group.

Sakura watched with her mouth open as Sasuke went right to Naruto's side and the two smiled at each other. _How had life turned upside-down? Those two were acting like best buddies! Or was Sasuke trying to make her feel worse than she already did by supporting Naruto and if so why? What would he gain by hurting her like this? _A moment later Ino ran by her. "Ino!"

Ino skidded to a stop. "Hey Sakura! I was just meeting the guys for lunch. Sorry no time to talk, I'm late!" She waved and ran off.

Sakura sighed and headed home. Ino would be ecstatic to find Sasuke there. She would have him all to herself. She would go too but Sakura knew she'd ruin their fun for Naruto would ignore her and she was sure Sasuke and Hinata would too. She would only make things awkward for everyone. No, she would try and talk to them tomorrow. They had a mission and hopefully she would make things right with her team again. If she couldn't, would Squad Seven have to break up? That thought sent Sakura home with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**"Hey!** Now okay?" Naruto asked popping his head into Lady Tsunade's office. It was early evening now. The group had hung out all afternoon and he'd just walked Hinata home. "Sorry I'm late." Of course there was another reason he'd been late.

It was because he'd been looking for advice. He'd talked to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji about how the up coming dinner. He wanted to know how to act, how to dress and what in the hell he could talk about with Hinata's father.

They'd laughed at him but he could tell that they each felt for his predicament. Meeting your girlfriend's father was something none of them looked forward to. Sasuke hadn't much advice other than to not laugh like an idiot. Shikamaru thought maybe he should dress differently, something less orange – a nice kimono maybe and learn some basic manners, especially table manners. Neij told him to be himself. Yes, show the proper respect for a man of Lord Hiashi's rank and stature in the village but for him to just be Naruto because that's the person Lord Hiashi wanted to get to know.

Hinata had suspected that's what he was talking about when he'd gotten the guys alone after eating. Walking home she'd offered her own words on the matter.

"It's okay to wear something different and maybe you'll want to not eat so…enthusiastically but Neji is right. Be Naruto, be the guy that I love and Father will accept you." She looked up at him but he was staring down at his feet thinking. She wished he wouldn't worry so but knew she would act the same if the situation was reversed.

Naruto took a deep breath then looked up into the sky. "Yeah, I'll try. I really will try Hinata." Finally he'd looked at her. "I'm glad at least I've got a little time before the big day. I need to find something to wear and practice eating…hey what are we going to eat anyway? No never mind, that's not important. I'll try to embarrass you Hinata but it is me we're talking about." They had reached her home.

Hinata didn't like him feeling that he wasn't good enough for her. Uncaring of watching eyes or their decision not to kiss in public, Hinata captured his face and place a soft loving kiss on his lips. "You're perfect for me – just right. If my father's eyes can't see that then his jutsu isn't as good as mine! Okay Naruto?"

Naruto grinned then laughed. "His jutsu isn't good at all huh? I like that! Yeah okay, I'll do my best to not to stress over the next two days. I've got a mission, then you, then the dinner." He took her hips and pulled her close for a hug. They stayed that way, just holding on for a while before finally pushing back to give her a quick kiss. "I gotta go; Grandma Tsunade's waiting on me. Love you." His eyes seemed to draw in all the available light for the blue shone brightly as he tested out the new words.

Hinata gasped softly. Still so new but it brought so much pleasure. "I love you too. Mmwah!" She gave him a big kiss on his nose then pushed him away. "Go on before we get carried away! Tell Lady Tsunade what you ate for lunch – she'll be pleased!" Hinata laughed at his grimace but then he nodded and ran off.

* * *

**The** woman before him looked up from the papers in front of her to smile at him. Naruto smiled back. She was happy to see him – an adult happy to see him. His world was getting better all the time.

"You're not late, come on in." Tsunade put her pen down gratefully having looked at enough paperwork for one day. She picked up the phone and called for tea. "Nice timing, my eyes were starting to see double." Let's sit over here." She got up and moved to a couch where a table sat in front of it and patted the place next to her.

Naruto noticed she looked a little tired. "You know, a Hokage has the right to delegate work. I know I plan to!" He thumped his chest importantly.

Tsunade's laughter filled the room and she leaned closer to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "It's not that easy Naruto; there are some things only the Hokage can take of. Better remember that since you want this job so badly." She ran a hand through his blond locks.

Naruto grinned. "We'll see." And couldn't help but laugh with her. In a moment the door opened and two officers brought in a tray of tea and two bowls of ramen. "Hey thanks!" Excitedly Naruto took the offered bowl and dug in.

"Thank you, that's all for now." Tsunade thanked the men then followed Naruto's example and started eating. It was just the sounds of slurping for a short while then finally Naruto sighed deeply, put his bowl down then patted his stomach.

"Good? Since you let Hinata choose where to eat, I figured you'd be craving this." Tsunade spoke just as she was finishing her own bowl.

"Oh yeah, I was." He laughed. "She said to tell you that I had a salad with my pork ribs. We ended up eating at Choji's favorite place and hanging out with some of our friends." Naruto leaned forward, picked up his tea then turned to Tsunade. "That was great, thanks. So what's up?"

Lady Tsunade was reluctant to mess up his good mood but – "Naruto, do you have any questions you'd like to ask about the advice Iruka and Kakashi gave you last night?"

Naruto's tea went down the wrong way and he started coughing uncontrollably. He pounded on his chest and bent forward trying to breathe. Grandma Tsunade scooted closer and hit him several times on the back trying to help. His eyes watered as he wondered just how much she knew about that talk. Her hand on his back was soothing and he took the opportunity to try and come up with an answer that wouldn't totally embarrass him. "Umm, what do you mean? What advice?"

Tsunade stifled a laugh. Naruto still wouldn't look at her but she stayed next to him and anchored him in place with a hand on his shoulder. "The sex talk Naruto. I ordered them to talk to you then report back to me. I know every word that was said."

"Oh God." He whispered and tried to inch away but she wouldn't let him. "Everything?" Naruto covered his face.

"Everything. That Kakashi has a lot of sexual knowledge but not only that, he showed you one of Jiraiya's porno books too! He's going to pay for that one, showing such trash to a teenager!" Tsunade had taken away Kakashi's book for the time being.

"I think I should go now!" Naruto tried to stand and actually made it to his feet but ended back on his butt when she knocked his feet out from under him. "Let me go Grandma Tsunade! I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS AGAIN!" He yelled as his wild blue eyes turned to her.

"Tough! I thought sending both of them that you'd get a balanced idea of what happens between men and women and what shouldn't happen between two teenagers but those idiots were so…tactless it boggles the mind!" Tsunade looked at his red embarrassed face. "It turned you on didn't it?"

"OH COME ON! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THIS WITH YOU! AWOMAN?! YOUR LIKE MY MOTHER HOW CAN I SIT HERE AND TELL YOU I GOT TURNED ON - !" Naruto yelled in frustration when he realized that he'd said too much then fell over sideways away from her hiding his face. He muttered under his breath. "They're trying to drive me insane! Yeah that's it; they want to lock me up in the nut house talking to me about all this stuff!"

She was stunned. Tsunade watched Naruto pound his fists on the couch then bang his head against it talking nonsense. It wasn't that he'd admitted to being turned on but the other. _He said I'm like his mother! His mother!_ She couldn't believe how good those words made her feel and she basked in that feeling for a few minutes as Naruto lamented his situation. Finally she had to laugh, she supposed this was a bit much all at one time but things had been said and she wanted to protect the Naruto and Hinata from making any mistakes.

Naruto felt himself being pulled up by his jacket. Next thing he knew, his face was resting on two large breasts and hands were patting him on the back. If anything he was more embarrassed now. "Grandma Tsunade?"

"Naruto that was a sweet thing say. Your mother, I think she would approve of my watching over you, do you mind?" She lifted his head.

It was Naruto's turn to blink. _She would watch over him as a mother would? When would these changes stop coming so fast?! _He nodded and buried his head in that soft flesh.

Tsunade laughed softly and held him as tears wet her chest. This wasn't what she'd expected to happen but it felt good nevertheless. "Okay now," She cleared her throat. "Do you have questions?" His head popped up in surprise. "Yes, we're still going to talk! Your father figure – Iruka obviously handled things badly so now I've got to try and help."

"Geez. I understood everything they said all right! Got it, no misunderstandings!" Naruto flopped back onto the couch not looking at the woman.

"So nothing's happened between you and Hinata? You didn't do some of the things Kakashi told you about?" Tsunade leaned forward studying Naruto's face as she softly asked the question.

Naruto crossed one arm over his chest, lifted the other hand to hide his face. "We didn't have intercourse, okay? Iruka-sensei did explain intercourse and we did not do that. Just some touching. Can we stop this now please?" He begged but his eyes never left his palm.

She nodded; she'd hoped that had been all they'd done. Still it was more than she wanted to happen between them but that wasn't something she could really control. She'd give him the knowledge he'd need to act sensibly and her trust to not act solely on lust but she thought there was a lot more going on between he and Hinata than sex – a lot more.

"Listen to me Naruto. You don't want to become a teenaged-father do you?"

"No! Where's this coming from? We've only been together a short while! What's all this about kids?!" He got up to pace.

"If you and Hinata don't take care, that's what you'll be – a father. You need to protect her and yourself from that happening and I'm going to tell you how." She watched as he threw up his hands then dropped his head in defeat. "Good now come here and listen well."

Lady Tsunade took only a half hour to explain things to Naruto. To his surprise he was only slightly embarrassed this time around and he learned a few important facts and got suggestions on how to keep things from getting out of control with Hinata – at least until they were ready for that step.

"Okay, okay. I got it, thanks Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said breathing easier as they shared a smile. He was mentally going over all she said and how much sense it made. Still he had all the sexy stuff Kakashi and Iruka-sensei had told him running around in his mind too. All of it was good stuff!

"Good and you're welcome." She looked for more tea and was disappointed to find it gone.

"I'll go get it." Naruto said quickly and left the room anxious to do something to show he was grateful for the talk.

Lady Tsunade got up to stretch her legs and went to look out at the village lights. He'd listened and asked the right questions. She wouldn't worry – overly but she thought he and his new girlfriend would be okay now. As he came back carefully carrying a tray she remembered that he also wanted to talk about something.

"So what did you want to talk to me about since I know it wasn't about sex?" She laughed and took her cup.

Naruto looked confused for a second then, "Oh yeah! On Friday I'm going to Hinata's to have dinner with her father, Lord Hiashi. I…need some help. I talked to some of the guys and they said I needed to mind my manners or learn some manners and maybe something new to wear. Also I haven't the faintest idea what to talk to him about." Naruto was still standing on the other side of her desk. He reached for a pen and began playing with it. "You know Lord Hiashi; think you can help me impress him?" He asked shyly.

Lady Tsunade shook her head. Things were definitely moving fast between them if he'd been invited to the house already. She frowned trying to recall Lord Hiashi's feelings about the Nine-Tailed Fox. Looking at the teen she saw his nerves as he played with the pen. This was extremely important to him. "Of course I will." His excited face gave her determination to see that he succeeded. "Let's have a seat and I'll teach you a few basic things tonight. We've got two days for you to learn how to knock Hiashi out of his sandals!"

"You're the best Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto surprised himself by giving her a huge hug.

* * *

**Iruka **woke up out of a light sleep and looked around. The TV was on but that wasn't what woke him. He straightened up the lesson plans he'd been sleeping on and checked them for saliva – not this time, he grinned. Startled he looked towards his door when a knock sounded. _Who would come to him at this time of night? It's…after midnight! Could something be wrong?_

He jumped up wearing only some loose PJ bottoms and hurried to answer the door. "What is it?! Umm, Lady Tsunade?" Iruka blinked then rubbed the sleep from his eyes then looked again. She was still there.

Lady Tsunade was leaning on the doorjamb, one hand on her hip, breasts thrust forward. She licked her lips and said seductively. "Honey I'm home…"

Iruka's mouth dropped open and as a man, he stared at the female flesh before him. He stumbled back in fear when she placed a hand on his chest and circled his nipple. Her touch sent chills up and down his spine. Despite himself, he was becoming aroused.

"I'm going to show you a night like you won't believe!" Tsunade laughed deeply as she ran her hands over the muscles of Iruka's chest and shoulders.

"Ah-oh-oh-my!" Was all the stunned man could say as she slid the door shut with one long, shapely leg and he waited with unwilling anticipation for what was going to come next!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**_

**Hinata **took the note from the messenger with a hint of fear. It was from Lady Tsunade. All sorts of things ran through her mind, the first was that Naruto was hurt but it was still early. She was sure they'd left only a few hours ago. With trembling hands she opened and read the short message. A huge sigh escaped her and she sank onto the porch behind her.

"Bad news?" Neji was behind her. He'd seen the tremor in her hands and his own nerves had become taunt with concern.

"What? Oh Neji, no not really." She looked up at him with a soft smile. They weren't close but they were friendly. She would like it if they were more like brother and sister but Neji still acted like she was a little above him in the family hierarchy. He was just as important, if not more so to the family but he didn't see it that way. In her own quiet way she was working on him. "It's from Lady Tsunade. She wanted to let me know; Naruto wouldn't be free until this evening and to meet him at Ichiraku's." She explained quickly when Neji's frown deepened. "Their mission wasn't supposed to last all day so something must have come up."

Neji watched the expressions on Hinata's face. It was a surprise how well he knew her. Over the years whether because of misplaced hate or curiosity, he'd watched her and learned her mannerisms to almost know exactly what she was thinking. He moved to sit down next to her.

"I'm sure he's fine. Naruto won't let anything happen– he wants to be with you too." He grinned at her blushing cheeks. "I am curious, how did Lady Tsunade know to send you this note? Is she aware that you guys are dating?" The Hokage of the village is very important and very busy, why would Lady Tsunade take the time out to write a note on something so mundane? It was Hinata's delighted giggles that made Neji look up in surprise.

"I can't believe there's something you do not know!" Hinata scooted closer and whispered like it was a big secret. "Lady Tsunade and Naruto are the best of friends! No she's more like his foster mother! Yes!" She nodded still laughing at Neji's wide eyes.

"His foster mother? The Hokage?" Neji did feel like a fool and Hinata's smiling face wasn't helping. But then he remembered that Naruto had spent time with her before she became Hokage, they must have formed some kind of connection back then and somehow he'd missed the fact that they were close at all. Neji had to grin though because it was Naruto. That guy could do some of the most amazing things.

"Okay then, why aren't you more nervous about dating him? She's the Hokage Hinata!" He raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to her.

Hinata met his forehead with her own and sighed. "I am. Just yesterday I told her that we were dating. I almost melted into the ground! But she seemed to take it well. Naruto said she was just 'Grandma Tsunade,' he doesn't fear her at all."

Neji winced and tried not to laugh, "He calls her Grandma Tsunade!" He couldn't hold it in and laughed which got her laughing too. Somehow he ended up with Hinata's head on his shoulder. It was weird but nice. "Well if Naruto doesn't fear her, then you shouldn't either."

"I'm trying not to but I guess I can understand what he's going through. He's worried about meeting Father and I think how I would feel if I had to sit down at a table with the Fifth and talk about how much I like her foster son and how I'll be good to him." Hinata shivered. "I feel sorry for Naruto."

Neji laughed again. "He is nervous, nervous enough to ask some of us what to do. Not sure we helped him any but he listened and even took notes! He really wants things to go well. Poor guy." Neji felt for him and was glad not to be in his sandals. 

"Neji! Come to dinner! Please, if someone else is there, it might make things better. Father won't focus solely on Naruto and Naruto will feel more at ease if a friend was there. Neji, pretty please!" Hinata gripped him by the shoulders and shook him.

He wanted to say no. No way. He'd planned on watching, well spying but not maliciously. He too wanted Naruto to impress Lord Hiashi but to actually be there and deal with what he was sure would be awkward silences; Neji wanted no part of that. 

"Hinata…." As he stared at her, water welled up in her eyes and one lone tear slipped down her face. "That's an unfair and sneaky thing to do! Yes dammit, I'll come!" He knew the tears were false, Hinata wouldn't cry over this but still the fact that she would dredge them up meant that this was important to her. "Ugh!" He fell back hard against the floor as she jumped him.

"You're the best, brother!" Hinata kissed both cheeks then laughed down at his rueful expression.

"My I come too big sister?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

They turned to see Hanabi watching them hopefully then looked back at each other. _What to do now?_

* * *

**"You** sure are going to a lot of trouble don't you think?" Shizune asked as several proprietors walked in carrying garment bags. She thanked them and told them the un-purchased goods would be returned first thing in the morning and they would be given something for their time and trouble.

"Nope. This is kind of fun and if it helps him, why not? Relax Shizune, I'm ahead onall of my paperwork for today sofor afew hours," Lady Tsunade grinned evilly. "His father and I are going to teach Naruto manners and help him choose an outfit to wear."

Shizune had to laugh. It was rare to see Tsunade so happy and upbeat. She decided to let it go for the lady had donea great deal ofwork and nearly cleared off her desk – nothing to complain about really. Just then there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. Shizune's laugh echoed in the hallway.

Iruka's hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes and he looked a little gray. Lady Tsunade had told her what she'd done to the poor man and it looked like he hadn't gotten over it yet.

She turned at Shizune's laugh and had to stifle her own. Instead she went to Iruka and pulled him by the hand into the room. "Dear, you don't want to frighten our boy looking like that! Now come here." She forced Iruka to sit then wedged herself between his legs, pulled his face into her boobs and proceeded to fix his hair.

"Mmmf! Mmladyy!" Iruka tried to raise his head, only to have it stuffed once again into the fragrant, soft flesh of Tsunade's bosom.

"You can go now Shizune." She told her laughing assistant. "We want to be alone, don't we darling?" She finally allowed Iruka to breath as she held his head tenderly between her hands.

"Yes my lady! Have a good time Iruka!" Shizune was hurting herself laughing as she left them.

"Lady Tsunade! Please!" Iruka pushed her away and stood abruptly. "There's only so much I can take! Let's just focus on Naruto! Naruto!" He paced the room trying not to look at Tsunade.

Last night when she'd come to his place -_she'd attacked him sexually! She'd put her hands on his chest and nipples. She'd run her hands over shoulders and arms! She'd even slipped her fingers beneath his PJs and stroked his sensitive hipbones then said,_ "I've come to talk about Naruto. We need to help him impress Lord Hiashi or at least get the man to treat him fairly. So have I got your attention? Good, got any sake?" Then she'd left him all hot and bothered while she relaxed on the couch like nothing had happened!

He'd barely been able to focus on anything she'd had to say to him and after she'd left, he'd needed several cold showers. He wondered if that was payback for the failed talk with Naruto. _Dammit all, he'd dreamed about her! Had been horny all damned day and she acted like it was nothing! _Iruka finally noticed the clothes around the room and didn't look at his boss.

"All this for Naruto? It's just one dinner." There were several kimonos and other casual clothes suitable for a nice dinner plus other stuff - a whole wardrobe.

"Yeah, I couldn't resist. I was looking for a nice kimono then I realized he didn't have much more than his ninja outfit and thought he could use a few more things. He can pick out the things he likes and I'll send back the rest. Sort of like long overdue Christmas presents." Tsunade looked up at him with affection in her eyes. 

It was hard to stay mad when she looked like that. Iruka nodded and wondered why he'd never thought to take Naruto shopping. He didn't think he'd ever seen the boy in more than that orange outfit over the last few years. "I'm sure he'll be glad to have some new clothes now that he's got a girlfriend." Iruka agreed and they shared a smile.

* * *

**Kakashi** was on time for a change and they took off shortly after that. The sun had yet to rise so they traveled by waning moonlight. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and bringing up the rear Sasuke. There was no talking as they hurried through the forest to make better time than traveling the road. They were to be protection for a meeting between two ambassadors from neighboring villages. The ambassadors had their own protection of course but the Land of Fire's leaders wanted Leaf shinobi there to help keep the peace. If the meeting went well they could leave as soon as it was over.

Sakura watched Naruto's back the whole way trying to think of ways to get him to talk to her. Neither he nor Sasuke had said a word to her when they'd joined her by the gate that morning and before she could try, Kakashi-sensei had come along. The day before was still a bad memory so Sakura had to come up with something to get Naruto to pay attention to her. Sometime today, Naruto would talk to her!

**"This** is going to be boring isn't it?" Naruto asked looking at the finely dressed men and women in the large conference room.

"Probably but it's our job to listen and pay attention for anyone threatening to become violent. Look angry or mean so they know we mean business." Kakashi said then looked at Sasuke. "Just act and look like him, that should do it!" He said with a hint of humor.

"Huh, look whose talking. You look a little worse for wear Kakashi. Stay up late reading?" Sasuke drawled and got a laugh from Naruto.

"Nope, he wasn't reading! Were you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto knew he hadn't been reading since Grandma Tsunade had taken away his precious book.

"No and it's all your fault Naruto!" Kakashi pointed a long finger at him only to have Naruto shrug carelessly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke let curiosity take over and looked from man to teen.

Naruto stepped back when Kakashi approached him menacingly but he smiled over at Sasuke, "I'll tell you later. It's damned funny too!"

"What about me? I wanna know too!" Sakura stood next to Sasuke smiling.

It was instantaneous. The smile, the laughter disappeared. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "I'm going to bathroom then I'll be outside until the meeting starts. See you." Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Kakashi faked a shiver. "What the hell was that? You two have an argument or something?" His mood perked up thinking this mission might not beso boring if he had to be a mediator for his team.

"How can we have an argument when he won't talk to me? Honestly Kakashi-sensei, how am I supposed to apologize to him if he won't let me!" Briefly she told him what was going on with Sasuke nodding to confirm.

"I see." Kakashi said quietly and rubbed his chin. Personally he thought this was long overdue but he couldn't afford them to be at odds with each other. "Leave him alone Sakura. Things will get better soon."

"What? How can you say that? He won't speak or look at me! Won't that affect the team? Say something to him! Get him to listen to me! Can't you make him at least not be so cold to me?" She stamped her foot in frustration.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi raised their eyebrows at her demand and laughed. "You want me to force Naruto to be nice to you so you can feel better? How old are you Sakura?" Kakashi put his hands on his hips and leaned closer to her.

"Wait, so you would rather Naruto lie to you about how he feels than actually be someone he trusts? I thought you wanted to be his friend." Sasuke's disbelieving voice asked. "You're something else Sakura and not anything good." He shook his head.

Sakura couldn't believe how bad things were turning out. Again she had handled things badly and now the rest of her team thought she was a selfish, childish idiot. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all." She spoke quietly trying not to cry. "I just thought you could help me talk to him is all Kakashi-sensei."

He sighed heavily. It seemed this was more her problem than Naruto's but he didn't want Sakura this upset either. "It's Naruto Sakura. He prefers being happy. Life's been hard for him – always, that's why he purposely stays upbeat. He works at it – hard. He won't be able to hold this grudge for long. You hurt him, that's fact and he doesn't know how to deal with that because he still thinks of you as a friend. He wants you to hurt a little, but it won't last." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about the team, if that's what you're thinking. Unlike what you may think of Naruto, he won't let this stop him from doing his job." Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura. "He is a shinobi – it's all he's ever wanted. If you were attacked right now this minute – he'd die to save you. Get over yourself Sakura, not everything revolves around you." Having said his say, Sasuke looked to Kakashi, nodded and left the room.

Kakashi sighed again and scratched his head. "Well, he's right. I wouldn't have said it like that but let it go Sakura. Let Naruto be mad at you for a while then when he's over it, he'll apologize to you knowing him and everything will be back to normal. All right?" He put on a cheery expression for her then patted her head. "Come on, we should hit the bathrooms too before this thing gets started and check this place over." Kakashi escorted a sullen Sakura out the door. Once outside he heard Naruto's distinctive laugh and Sasuke's surprised voice. "What did he tell you?"

Sakura watched as Kakashi hurried over to the guys to see what they were talking about. Naruto's face was bright with laughter as he dodged around Kakashi to hide behind Sasuke. Sasuke said something then grabbed Naruto and leaped out of the way when Kakashi charged them. _Was she selfish and childish? Naruto led a difficult life. It was true. He was alone in the world. Had she unknowingly made his life worse?_ Confusion and loneliness ruled her thoughts. She wanted to join them and share in their laughter but somehow she didn't think she deserved that right now.

Sighing she headed for the bathroom to shed a few tears and think. She would leave him alone, it's what they thought would be best and doing anything else would only make them think less of her. "Time, he needs time and I need to grow up a little I guess." Sakura spoke to her reflection then straightened her shoulders. She was on a mission and needed to be a shinobi now and not a whining little girl. "Right!" Nodding she left the bathroom to join her team.

**Naruto** kept his mind occupied with remembering the things Grandma Tsunade had taught him about how to act at a table. _No bending too close to the table. No loud slurping and don't stuff food into my mouth like I'm starving. Wait until Lord Hiashi begins to eat before eating. Damn, I hope I get to sit next Hinata so she can remind me of this stuff! _He looked up when somebody got loud. He checked with Kakashi and Sasuke who were both using their Sharingan to keep track of everyone's actions. Sasuke nodded discreetly at one man and Naruto focused his blues to that man.

He was tall, taller than Kakashi and looked hard. Obviously things were not going his way and he banged hard on the table. Words were harsh and spoken quickly back and forth across the table when suddenly the man lunged.

There was chaos. The Leaf shinobi went into action. Kakashi went for the tall man. It appeared the man knew some taijutsu but was no match for the Jonin. Sakura went to protect the intended victim. Sasuke and Naruto went to hold back the other ninja before things could get out of hand. The boys saw the most action for ninja didn't like to be interfered with. Sasuke was quick to disarm two of them and hold them at bay. Naruto unfortunately had three to deal with. One he knocked out with one punch. The other two worked as a team using wires. Naruto was caught around one wrist and his throat. It was his anger that got him loose. Using the wire around his wrist, he pulled on it and kicked his assailant in the stomach taking care of him. Blood oozed down his chest from the choking wire. A growling Naruto leaped forward and beat the other ninja into the floor.

Silence as everyone stared at the bloody teen. He stood and pulled off the wires then threw them on top of the _adult_ ninjas he'd incapacitated. "Kakashi-sensei, may I go cleanup or should I take out the trash?" He asked calmly.

Kakashi just smiled. _Naruto was getting stronger._ "Go cleanup first. Good job Naruto."

"Sure." He nodded then stepped over the bodies. Walking by Sasuke he quietly told the other boy to shut up when Sasuke told him he was too damned messy. Naruto left the room not realizing that many of them now feared and respected the blond who'd seemed weak at first glance.

**"Thanks** to that little incident, things went much quicker after that. Good show Naruto." Kakashi walked with his arm resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah but one of you could have warned me that they used wires. Blood's so hard to get out! And what if these marks don't go away before Friday? I promised Hinata I wouldn't mess things up. Bandages and scars are so damned noticeable!" Naruto rubbed at the bandage around his left wrist.

"You heal quickly; I don't think you have anything to worry about." Kakashi said dryly. "What's Friday?"

"Dinner with Lord Hiashi. Wish him luck!" Sasuke laughed.

"Oh well, good luck Naruto!" Kakashi laughed too and wondered where that precocious kid he knew at twelve had gone. He was standing at his shoulder, he had a girlfriend and his strength and power had both grown. Next to him was just a hint of the man he would become. Kakashi found he was looking forward to seeing that man.

"Got any advice – good advice this time?" Naruto couldn't help but share a grin with the man. He told Sasuke about the book being taken away but not everything leading up to that.

The journey home was slower and friendlier. The guys talked about the mission, Naruto's dinner with Lord Hiashi and how he should act but mostly they just kidded around. Sakura walked and watched and was surprised. _They were close, the three of them. Was it because they were guys and she a girl? Or had she been blind and missed everything that had gone on since the team was formed? _Now she realized the truth Sasuke had been trying to tell her, Kakashi-sensei too. Because she was the only female, she had tried to garner all the attention but that was wrong -_**she was apart of a team not the center!**_ She'd learn about them, for these men she did not know. 

Sakura smiled and felt some of the sadness leave her. She had faults and had made bad assumptions and hurt those closest to her. She would be a better friend to them all! Looking up at the sky, she listened with a smile on her face as Kakashi requested that Naruto find out as many secrets as he could about the Byakugan. Naruto would forgive her and maybe Sasuke would finally see her as someone he could like. The person she was before had gained his dislike and disdain. She would be someone, she hoped, he could love. Hope shone on that walk home.

* * *

**It **was late afternoon so he didn't go home but headed for Grandma Tsunade's. He wanted her to look at his injuries to be sure they would heal. Yeah, the fox healed him quickly most times but he didn't want anything else to worry about. He probably should have changed clothes though. There was dried blood all around the collar of his shirt and jacket. Naruto grimaced and ran up the steps looking forward to spending more time with Tsunade.

He brushed off his clothes and tried to fix his hair before giving her door three sharp knocks. 

"Grandma Tsunade? You ready for me? Hey! Whoa, what's all this?" Naruto had been in the process of peeping in the room when his eyes caught sight of clothes everywhere. His face conveyed his dismay at what he saw. "It's just one damned dinner! I don't need all this – do I! How long is it supposed to last! Five days?" Naruto stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. 

Amused laughter met his questions. Tsunade gestured for him to enter the room.

"Huh? Iruka-sensei, you're here too? What's with all the clothes?"

Iruka had to go get him since Naruto seemed reluctant to enter the room. "Looks like you saw some action today. Lady Tsunade, you might want to check this out." Arm around Naruto, he ushered the boy to the Fifth.

"Oh, Naruto. It seems you're always getting hurt. Don't you want to make a good impression? Showing up in bandages doesn't necessarily speak well for you." She unwrapped the one around his neck first and grimaced. The wound around his wrist wasn't much better. "Stay there; let me get something for it." 

Naruto felt a little weird. Iruka-sensei still stood next to him and Grandma Tsunade spoke sharply but her touch was extra gentle. When she returned, she spread some tingly medicine on him then used some kind of healing jutsu to energize it. He could actually feel something happening. "That tickles." He squirmed.

"Hold still son and let her finish." Iruka said watching the red, angry wounds almost completely disappear.

He blinked and looked up at Iruka. He'd called him _son._ _Had he ever done that before? It was…nice. Very nice. _Naruto stood a little straighter and felt Iruka squeeze his shoulder.

"There! All done. Your own healing powers will take care of the rest and you'll be as good as new by tomorrow. Naruto, why not go shower before trying on some of these clothes? That shirt's gotta feel awful with all that blood on it." Tsunade plucked at it then patted his chest affectionately.

"Umm, yeah – what's with all these clothes?" He asked again but didn't move. He had a mother in front of him and a father at his side. _Why would he ever want to move?_

"You need a new wardrobe not just something to wear to dinner. Don't you want Hinata to see you in something besides the same old outfit? Especially when you're out on dates and not just training?" Iruka grinned at him.

"I guess so…but all this?" Literally, there were clothes all over the place.

"Man you can be dense! We'll help you pick out some and send the rest back! Now go to my bathroom and shower. There's an extra robe in there and hurry back or you'll be late meeting Hinata." Tsunade now stood with her hands on her hips and she grinned as he looked at the time.

"Got it! I'll be right back!" He ran to the door but turned before exiting. "You'll be here when I get back?" He asked of Iruka.

"I'll be here, no place I'd rather be. Go on and shower now." Iruka smiled at him and shooed him out the door.

Naruto looked from one to the other, smiled like he won the lottery, nodded and ran off.

"He's acting like we were giving him the world." Iruka said as he sat down with a warm feeling in his chest.

"I guess in some small way, we are giving him the world. At least a world he's never had before. Feels good doesn't it Dad?" Tsunade stood next to him and patted his back.

"Oh yeah, Mom, really good." The parents shared a moment.

* * *

**"Good** timing!" Naruto said as he met Hinata in front of Ichiraku's. He reached for her hand. "What is it?" He asked with a grin but he knew.

Hinata blinked several times. She was very surprised to see Naruto in different clothes. He had on khakis and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. It was simple but she was impressed with how good it looked on him. Smiling, "You look great! Is that where you've been, shopping?"

"Kinda. Figured that since I'd wear something different to dinner on Friday that I might as well get some other clothes too." He said borrowing Grandma Tsunade's excuse. "That's still on isn't? Dinner?" He asked hoping Lord Hiashi had something else to do.

"Yes silly, Father's looking forward to it." She laughed at him. Hinata debated on whether telling him that Neji was going to be there too would make him feel better or not but she never got the chance. The food came quickly and they started talking about his mission and other stuff. She'd tell him later.

"So she just backed off? Didn't try to get in your face again?" Hinata asked before taking a mouthful of ramen.

"Yeah, it was weird but a relief. I still don't know how to deal with her." Naruto stared off into space for a moment then shook his head. "Never mind Sakura. So your mission will last all day, you think?" He watched her chew thinking she was cute.

"According to Kurenai-sensei, yes. It will take at least four hours to get there, and then the mission will last for several hours, after that then we have the trip back. It will be late maybe nine or ten o'clock before we get back. We won't get to spend any time together tomorrow." Hinata sighed.

"No I guess not." Both were silent as they contemplated a whole day without seeing the other. Naruto took her hand, "How about I come by and give you a goodnight kiss? I won't stay long but I'd like to see that you're home safe and you'll be too busy Friday for us to get together won't you?"

Hinata's heart fluttered. _He would miss and worry about her and wouldn't rest without seeing her!_ "Come to the side gate, around the corner on the left. It's closer to my room." She said quietly with a smile.

"Okay." He retuned her smile.

"I'll be up early cleaning and going over the menu Friday but maybe we could meet at noon and go out to our spot for an hour or so. But I can't promise that!"

Naruto leaned forward to kiss her cheek but their lips managed to brush against each other. "I'll take it! You know, I think I can eat another bowl. More please!"

"Me too please!" Hinata piped up and got laughs from both Naruto and Ichiraku.

"I appreciate the business but don't let him influence your eating habits!" Ichiraku warned with a mock frown.

"I won't but I'd really love another bowl please." Hinata grinned.

"That's my girl. My girl." Naruto repeated then stole another kiss as Ichiraku hummed happily while he prepared their food.

* * *

**The** next day while Hinata was on her mission, Naruto trained a little then spent the rest of the morning reluctantly helping Iruka-sensei with his class then the afternoon with Lady Tsunade. It was work but more fun than they thought it would be – spending all that time together. Iruka showed up after classes and also worked with Tsunade to try and tame Naruto's exuberance. Not to rid him of it but tone it down a little. Since Naruto knew he wouldn't see Hinata until late that night, he spent a nice evening with two people who doted on him.

* * *

**Long** before the sun was even a thought, Hinata and her team left the village. She'd slept little but felt ready for anything. Throughout the day she could tell that her teammates were surprised by her energy and participation in everything. Normally they divided up tasks but Hinata found ways to help and make things easier on everyone.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Kiba asked stroking Akamaru on the head. "Naruto's insides are probably nothing but jelly!"

"Kiba, my father's not that bad!" At least she hoped not. Hinata was doing her best not to think about tomorrow, at least not while they were on this mission.

Squad Eight was on a break. In a couple of hours, they would reach the village where their job was. Kurenai watched Hinata closely. The girl had changed. She was more womanly now. Apparently being with Naruto had brought out that extra feminine side that all women had when they liked a man. Not only that but her strength and stamina had improved as well. Naruto was having a good effect on Hinata in many different ways. It made her wonder, what kind of changes Naruto had gone through. It was hard to picture him as more as than loud-mouthed, show-off she was used to.

"Well it will be interesting to say the least." Shino said in his quiet way. "I wouldn't mind being a fly on the wall at that dinner."

"Hey, can you do that? Turn into a fly?" Kiba asked excitedly. "Or send in one of your bugs to listen?" He laughed evilly.

"No! Don't do that! Please Shino. If I think you're listening to everything that's going on and Father or Naruto found out…!" Hinata's hands covered her cheeks in horror at the thought of what either of them would do.

"Hush Kiba! Stop teasing her." Kurenai said, though she was smiling.

"Don't worry Hinata, I would never do that despite the obvious temptation and I too would not want to receive either Lord Hiashi's or Naruto's wrath." A frown could just be seen over the teen's high collar. 

"Really? You won't try to eavesdrop or anything?" Hinata's hands left her face to settle over her heart.

"I wouldn't eavesdrop but Kiba here – there's no telling what he will do. Akamaru does understand human speech after all. He could send him in." Shino joined in the teasing. 

"Yeah why didn't think of that? You'll do it for me, won't you buddy?" Kiba turned the little dog towards him.

"Arf, arf!" Akamaru agreed.

"Kiba, no! Akamaru you wouldn't do that to me would you? If you do I won't make any more of that flea cream you like!" Hinata was on her feet pointing sternly to the dog.

Akamaru whined and looked from his master to Hinata. He squirmed away from Kiba and inched to Hinata's feet where he rubbed his body against her lovingly.

Kiba's mouth dropped open to see his best friend leave him for Hinata. "Akamaru! You'd give me up for some flea cream! That's sad, damned sad!" He was embarrassed as his team laughed at him.

Hinata picked up Akamaru and cuddled him. They'd teased herbut it was all in fun and she'd turned things around on Kiba. That wasn't something she could do before. _Naruto must be rubbing off on me!_ That thought had her laughing even more. 

* * *

**That** night they didn't even speak to each other. His hand reached for hers and pulled her to him. Naruto held her close, pleased to see her safe. Large hands felt her shoulders, back and hips – nothing broken or bruised. He let his nose find her scented neck and rested there for a moment. Hinata wrapped her arms around his lean hips and pressed close to him. Finally he raised his head to stare down at her. Those lavender eyes glowed up at him. Smiling he lowered his head until their lips touched. Silently they kissed. It was sweet but heated at the same time for neither of their hands could be still. It seemed like they were outside of time as they kissed and touched but a sound from out in the street had them parting abruptly. Both tracked the sound to a stray cat that mewed at them softly causing them to relax and laugh breathlessly. Looking back at each other they shrugged and shared one last kiss before Naruto stepped away from her. They parted as they met – hands withdrawing from each other and smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Hinata **woke early and had breakfast with her father and confirmed their plans for that night. It was hard to swallow her food for all the butterflies in her stomach. Seeing her nerves, Lord Hiashi decided to find things to do in the village and left shortly. Hinata drafted Neij and Hanabi into helping her clean and cook since they would be a part of the dinner as well. She concentrated on the food wanting to prepare much of it herself so that Naruto would have food that he liked. Also Naruto had a big appetite and she wanted to be sure to make enough for him and the other mouths she had to feed. 

Cleaning and prep work took the whole morning and she kept watch on the clock for when she could go meet Naruto. "No nibbling! If you guys want a snack – go out and get it! I mean it - Neji, Hanabi!" Hinata's voice meant business as she stared them down.

"Yes ma'am!" They said solemnly but grinned when she turned and ran out of the house.

"Shouldn't we test some of this stuff?" Hanabi asked a big smile on her face.

"No! Come on I'll treat you." Neji grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out of the house. "Your sister will never forgive you or me if we mess up anything." It was really funny how uptight she was about this dinner but he was glad he was just a guest and not the one full of expectations. He still wished that he could just spy on them but it was too late to back out now. Actually, thinking of all that food Hinata had prepared, he wondered if even half of it would get eaten.

* * *

**Naruto** left Lady Tsunade's office at a run to meet Hinata. They would have about an hour together before she returned to finish cooking and dressing for dinner. He would go back to Grandma Tsunade's and get more tutoring from her and Iruka-sensei. Last night he'd dreamed that he'd spilled food all over himself then Lord Hiashi and made Hinata cry. He'd woken up in a cold sweat.

First thing he'd done was go to Grandma Tsunade. He actually beat her to her office and while she worked he mimicked eating properly while she yelled out advice every so often. And he could barely even eat real food. Nerves were ruining his appetite. _What if he couldn't eat anything at all after Hinata had gone through so much trouble to cook for him!_

He arrived at their spot and she wasn't there. Before he could be disappointed, she dropped from a tree branch to stand before him.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Even now they were a little wary of each other. But that lasted only a minute before Naruto took her hand and walked to a tree, sat and pulled her down to his lap. It was just what the other needed and they held onto each other. For an hour they rested together and offered the other the strength they would need to get through this day.

"Man it feels like the world will end if things don't go right tonight! What happens if…if he can't accept me?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata shook her head against his chest. "He just has to! I won't think or believe anything else!" She found some bare skin and pressed her cheek against it to feel his warmth and the pulse of his blood. "You have to believe it too Naruto. Say everything will be fine…please." She begged.

Naruto held her tighter, reluctant to speak. He knew all too well Lord Hiashi's argument that they shouldn't be together and he was at a loss on how to change the man's mind. After all this mess, he decided that if they were allowed to stay together, he would have to tell Hinata the truth and really let her decide if she could still love him and the Nine-Tailed fox inside him. As bad as this was, that would be the real test of their love. "Everything will be fine." He raised her head and managed a smile for her. "Nothing can stop the two of us, right?"

She could see his doubts but he was willing to go through this and try for her. It was enough. "Absolutely. I love you Naruto." She held a hand against his cheek and kissed him.

"And I you Hinata."

* * *

"**How** do I look?" Naruto asked of his parents. He was ready to leave for Hinata's but he wanted some reassurance from them.

"You look good son. Very nice. Right Lady Tsunade?" Iruka stood at her side as they looked Naruto over.

"Perfect. Now these are for Hinata. You're sure she likes these flowers right?" At his nod, she handed him a fresh bouquet then picked up a nicely wrapped bottle. "And this is for Hiashi. I know he enjoys a little sake every now and then. Any questions?" Tsunade checked his face for nicks – Iruka had been teaching him how to shave and straightened his collar.

"Tons but it's time to go." Naruto sighed heavily. "Wish me luck?" He asked tilting his head to one side.

He looked too precious to her and Lady Tsunade cupped his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good luck and try to have fun." She didn't want him to go but he wasn't a baby and Hinata was important to him so he had to.

Iruka joined them. "You don't need luck because you can handle it. You're a man Naruto. Just stand tall and tell Lord Hiashi that. He has to like you because he doesn't have a choice!" He clapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto could never remember anyone standing behind him like this and he was grateful and proud that he had them. Some small part of him wished that they could go with him but Iruka-sensei was right – he was a man and he had to face this on his own. "Thanks you guys. I'll be by tomorrow to tell you how it went – if I survive!" Naruto tried to joke but it wasn't very funny. Flowers and sake in hand, he went to the door and looked back for one last time, taking in their smiling faces. "See ya." He left.

"This is hard. Damned hard, how do parents do this stuff?" Tsunade dropped into a chair once Naruto was out of earshot.

"I got no clue." Iruka went to the window to watch him. "I wish there was more we could do." He sighed as that blond head disappeared from sight.

"…Maybe there is." Tsunade said a sly smile appearing on her face.

Iruka looked over at her and felt his stomach clench. _Uh-oh!_

**The** walk to Hinata's surprised Naruto. It was the same path he always took but along the path he saw Lee and Tenten then Shikamaru and his team. A little further down he came across Kiba and Shino. It made Naruto laugh and lifted his spirits because they all wished him good luck. Along the last stretch of road, Sasuke appeared by his side.

"Don't laugh too loud and talk calmly if you can." His dark head turned to Naruto and there was a smile on his face. "Even if you can't do that, I'm sure it will be fine."

Naruto blinked at him. "Thanks Sasuke." They were approaching the main gate now.

"…If you need to, not that I think you will, you can stop by my place after. I'll be up." Sasuke offered. If Naruto needed a friend because Lord Hiashi rejected him, he would be there for him.

Those words stopped Naruto in his tracks, temporarily making him forget his nerves. "…You'd do that? Be there…if I need…you?" He tried not to sound disbelieving but he'd never thought Sasuke would do something like this for him.

Sasuke managed a small smile and a laugh. "Sure, that's what friends are for, right?"

Naruto let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah, friends. Thanks Sauske." He held out a hand and the two shook firmly. "Gotta go. Maybe I'll stop by either way, okay?"

"Like I said, I'll be up. Come on by. Go on, don't keep her waiting." It was a full smile this time as he pushed Naruto on his way.

Sasuke felt good going to Naruto to like that. He hoped things went well for him and that he didn't get his feelings hurt by Lord Hiashi. By all appearances, the man looked stiff and not very forgiving. Well, he'd know by later tonight whether Naruto would be able to weather the storm called Lord Hiashi. He was headed back to his place when two figures came his way. Sasuke stopped in shock.

Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei were dressed like they were going out on a date but there were no restaurants near here. In fact the only place left along this street was the Hyuga house where Naruto was having dinner. "Umm, good evening Lady Tsunade." He spoke softly and nodded to the man at her side.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I know you have questions but you'll just have ask Naruto for the details later. Tell no one you saw us. We're going to support Naruto at this dinner. All right?" Tsunade spoke as the Hokage now.

Sasuke got over his shock and grinned at them. Now he couldn't wait for Naruto to come to his place! "Yes ma'am. I think he'll be pleased and relieved to see you both. Have a good time." He bowed to both of them and watched them walk to the Hyuga's main gate. "If I didn't think I'd get caught spying…!" Laughing, Sauske went home to make popcorn.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Dinner**_

**He **was inside the courtyard for the first time. Usually he stopped at the main gate when he walked Hinata home but now he was inside and walking towards the very impressive home. Naruto had to work at not crushing the delicate flower steams and maintaining his grip on the bottle of sake. He was two steps from the porch when the door opened and he froze.

Hinata had been standing at the door for fifteen minutes watching for him. If she thought her father wouldn't have noticed, she'd have waited for Naruto outside. She wanted a few minutes alone with him before the 'action' started. Still she hadn't seen him because her eyes had been closed as she breathed and tried to slow down her heart. It was his steps on the path that had her jumping and sliding open the door.

Hinata stepped out and stopped in shock. "N-Naruto? Oh my!" Her mouth opened as she started at her handsome boyfriend.

Naruto grinned up at her, "Wow Hinata – you look great!" Hinata wore a formal kimono and sandals. It was white with lavender flowers on it – the same flowers he carried. "Looks like I'm going have to thank Grandma Tsunade for getting the flowers."

She dropped her eyes and blushed furiously. It was like time had turned backwards and she was too shy to move or say anything. The look in Naruto's eyes and his compliments were turning her to mush.

Naruto had to laugh. She was like the Hinata of old but his heart knew her to be much more. He walked forward until he stood just beneath her. "These are for you. You really look beautiful, blush and all."

"Thank you." She finally managed and took the flowers to smell them. "They're beautiful. You remembered my saying these were my favorite, didn't you?" Hinata smiled hugely when he nodded then reached out a hand to trace over his shoulder. "You look wonderful Naruto. This suits you."

They'd kept it simple and comfortable for Naruto. He wore black pants, like those one wore during training but they were silk. His shirt or jacket was a royal blue with silver trim tied with a matching belt. Subtle but elegant at the same time. He was not wearing his headband and his hair had been somewhat tamed but he still looked like Naruto, especially with the way he was smiling at her.

"Yeah? It feels nice but I'm scared I'll spill something on it and mess it up after Grandma Tsunade got it for me." Naruto had offered to pay for it even though it would have taken several missions to pay for the outfit but she'd insisted on buying it for him. "Don't be mad if I don't eat much okay?" He laughed but was half serious.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Hinata looked over her shoulder knowing that the others were likely waiting on them. "A kiss? For luck?" She asked softly.

Naruto looked surprised. "Here?" He too looked behind her to see who was watching but they appeared to be alone. "Maybe not a kiss-kiss, your father could show up but…" He leaned closer and pulled her cheek down to his. Her hand in his, his cheek to hers, they pressed close and held on drawing a measure of comfort to hold them for the next few hours.

* * *

**Lord** Hiashi watched them. He had planned to from the very beginning, to see them together in an unguarded moment. They were…cute and sweet together. It was obvious they were nervous and just as obvious that they cared deeply for each other. With Naruto, Hinata was a woman and Naruto seemed like a man. Well he would find out more about this man. Now.

Releasing his jutsu, he walked around the corner on silent feet then spoke to the almost embracing couple. "Daughter, did you intend to keep our guest on the porch all night?" Hiashi held back his laugh as they both jumped apart then turned red.

"F-father! Umm, Naruto!" She waved the flowers around then the hand clamped tight to his, pulled him clumsily up onto the porch. "Father I'd like to introduce Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, my father Lord Hyuga Hiashi." Her manners settled over her like a cloak as she introduced them but her hand never left Naruto's.

Naruto's blood ran cold for a moment before Hinata pulled him onto the porch. He stumbled in the process and hoped he didn't look like a fool. In moments he was standing before the forbidding presence of one of the village's most famous/legendary clan leaders and more importantly, the father of the girl he loved. Vaguely he heard her soft cultured voice introduce him and in the back of his mind, wondered what in the world was she doing with him but lost that thought when Hinata stopped speaking. He took a deep breath.

"Nice to meet you Lord Hyuga." Naruto bowed deeply at the waist then slowly rose and held out the bottle. "A gift, for you. I hope you like it." _Ha! I did it – well that part. And I didn't swallow my tongue or stutter! So far, so good._

Lord Hyuga was all in white with a robe thrown over his formal kimono. He was tall and lean and stood several feet over Naruto. He looked down on the boy with no expression for a moment watching. "This is sake I believe and from the shop where I buy my own if I'm not mistaken. You did your homework Uzumaki Naruto." He reached out and took the bottle. "Welcome to my home." Hiashi bowed slightly to the boy and allowed a small smile.

Hinata let out an audible sigh. She looked to Naruto who looked down at her with relief. "Shall we go inside, Father, Naruto? Neji and Hanabi are probably waiting on us."

"Neji?" Naruto questioned. This was the first he'd heard there'd be more than the three of them. _Maybe things won't be so bad with more people around._

"Yes, it seems my nephew and young daughter are quiet curious about what may happen tonight and were invited so I wouldn't use the Gentle Fist on you."

Silence. Then he smiled. "Calm down you two. I was kidding."

They smiled nervously and Naruto moved to follow Hinata inside when Lord Hiashi spoke again. "Hinata, take this inside and put it on the table please. I'd like Naruto to join me for a few minutes out in the garden."

Hinata looked panicked. "B-but Father…everything's ready and the others are waiting… Father?" Her eyes begged him to stay and not to do anything to ruin this night.

He lost his smile. "Do as I say Hinata. We'll only be a short while, dinner can wait." Hiashi pressed the bottle into the girl's chest until she let go of Naruto and took it.

"Naruto?" She knew he wouldn't want to go and turned to reassure him. She was surprised to find a resigned look on his face, as if he'd been expecting this. He stood straighter and squared his shoulders.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your sister. We'll be back in a moment, okay?" Naruto raised a hand, gently touched her lower back and escorted her to the open door. "I'll be back." He promise quietly then went to the waiting clan leader and followed him.

Hinata stepped forward to follow but only got as far as that one step. She heard Neji approach speaking her name; she turned quickly to hide her face against his chest.

Neji grabbed her shoulders wondering what was going on until he saw Naruto and Lord Hiashi walking away from them in the moonlight. "They're just going to talk Hinata. Come on let's get your flowers in some water okay?" He held her at his side and walked her to the kitchen. _What did Lord Hiashi have to say to Naruto before even allowing him into the house? What if he returns alone, without Naruto?!_ He hoped not for Hinata didn't look good now. _What would she be like if Naruto didn't come back?_

* * *

**Naruto** figured this would happen at some point but not right away. He knew Hinata must be wondering what was going on. She had no clue and he had no right to keep the truth from her, especially if it caused problems with her family. Hinata needed to be told who she was really dating.

Finally Lord Hiashi stopped, folded his arms inside his kimono and turned to look at Naruto. Feeling the need to do something, Naruto restrained himself by putting his hands in his pockets. He could feel his headband there and gripped it. He hadn't worn it but it gave him strength so he'd brought it along.

"You care for my daughter, I can tell but how do I know that you won't hurt her?" The question was blunt and right to the point.

"I would never hurt Hinata – she means too much to me to hurt her." Naruto said standing before Lord Hiashi meeting his gaze.

"I don't necessarily mean her heart; most people can get over a broken heart. I mean physically. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox. You kill, you destroy lives. I will not let you kill my daughter!" His voice lashed out like a whip.

Naruto's head jerked like he'd been hit. Everything in him wanted to yell out that he was not that damned fox but Iruka's face appeared in his mind. His words came to him telling him to be a man and Naruto calmed down. He gripped he headband with all his might before forcing out the words slowly. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village and I am a ninja in service to the same village. I happen to be the bearer of the fox spirit – _not_ _the fox itself._ This is who I am Lord Hyuga. I haven't killed anyone…yet. I may have to do so one day to accomplish a mission but I haven't killed anyone. I haven't, to my knowledge destroyed anyone! I am human just as you are." With each word, Naruto's speech cleared and the pain left it. He stood before Hiashi and awaited the next accusation.

"But you've used its power. I witnessed that myself when you beat my Neji. I - !"

"Your Neji?" Naruto interrupted harshly. "He's yours now that you see how talented he is?! You _branded_ him with a curse mark and treated him as if he were _inferior_ to you but he out shines most of your clan! He has more talent and skill than… No, sorry. This is about me. You were saying?" Naruto backed off; this wasn't about Neji. He needed to stand up for himself to Lord Hiashi. Naruto took in a breath and turned to look at the fish in the pond.

Hiashi was impressed. Naruto defended and praised Neji while facing some damning accusations. "I was saying that you've used the fox's power and I'm sure that was not the first time or the only time. It's dangerous. What if you fail to control it someday? You could kill us all. Not just Hinata but you have friends as well, do you not?" _Surely Naruto valued the lives of his friends._

"No. I wouldn't. I don't think that I could kill even if _**it **_took over. It would kill me first or I would kill myself before letting it use me." Naruto looked up at the moon but he saw the fox's evil eyes looking down on him. _He would NOT lose to it! _"Besides, you or rather the other shinobi of this village would kill me before I could harm anyone. I'm fifteen. You all have had sixteen years to plan how best to kill me if the seal should ever be broken. My life would end and Hinata and my friends would live. Only I would die." Naruto had never said these words aloud before but they'd been in his mind and heart since he'd graduated the academy. It wasn't supposition but a fact that he'd learned to accept.

Lord Hiashi dropped his arms in surprise. He hadn't expected any of that. Bravado, denials, weak promises but not the acceptance of death. Not the willingness to die to save Hinata and his friends.

"They don't know, my friends." Naruto continued quietly. "Guess I'm too scared to tell them. They've already defied their families to be my friends. I don't know if they could handle knowing what's inside me or…maybe _I couldn't_ handle them knowing what's inside me." Naruto's voice was almost a whisper now but it carried to Lord Hiashi's ear. "I've been…lucky. They accept me now. I'm not alone anymore. I've got friends; I've even got a family…of sorts. Some know, some don't and yet it works." Without realizing it, he'd brought out the headband and was tracing the leaf pattern while still staring up at the fox's red eyes.

He felt a tear slid down his face and did nothing to hide it. "You should know I plan to tell her…soon. If she can't…if she can't be with me…then you'll never see me near her again. It'll hurt too much… So there – does that reassure you any or should I just go home now?" Naruto finally looked down and was surprised to see he was holding his headband. Quickly he stuffed it back into his pocket and turned to face Hinata's father.

Lord Hiashi watched as Naruto finally lifted a hand to wipe away his tears while never breaking eye contact with him. He didn't speak for a long time as they held each other's gaze. _Naruto is in love with my daughter. The boy who is the bearer of one of the most dangerous spirits ever known - loved his first born child. And he's prepared to die to protect her and this village!_

Naruto's muscles hurt as he waited and then Lord Hyuga moved closer until there were mere inches between them. The man's hands came up to rest on his shoulders. _Is he about to toss me out? Is he going to use the Gentle Fist to kill me now?!_ He closed his eyes. "I do love her. I love Hinata." He waited for death.

Lord Hiashi squeezed his shoulders then he lifted one hand to rest it on Naruto's head. He brushed back the blond hair. "She picked a fine man to fall in love with." He smiled as Naruto's eyes blinked open. "I cannot say that I'm pleased that the man she loves comes with a fox spirit but I'd like to get to know the man better. You've shown courage and loyalty to me tonight. You've aged mentally so much more because of what's inside you so I suppose in some ways the fox has been of benefit to you." Lord Hiashi put one arm around Naruto's shoulder and led him back to the house. "I'll always be on the look out for the fox Naruto, I can't deny that. It is a powerful spirit, vengeful too but I have no objection to Uzumaki Naruto dating my daughter." He paused and laughed to see absolute disbelief followed by intense relief on the teen's face.

Naruto felt silly with more water running down his face but he couldn't seem to help it. "L-lord Hyuga! Thank you! It – it means so much to us that you accept us – me! I – wow, umm, wow." He finished at a loss for words. It was what they'd wanted but he hadn't really let himself believe anything good would happen tonight. Naruto pulled away and bowed deeply to Hinata's father. "I promise to always care and protect Hinata. Thank you again Lord Hyuga."

"You may call me Lord Hiashi Naruto. Come, my daughter has prepared a nice dinner for us. Let's enjoy it!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto agreed for suddenly he was very hungry.

* * *

**"Where** is Naruto? And where is Lord Hiashi?" The question was softly asked but there was an edge to it. Lady Tsunade stood in the beautifully laid out dining area. All three children stood before her stiff, hesitant and nervous. The flowers and sake Naruto had left with were on the table but there was no sign of Naruto.

"Umm, Lady Ts-Tsunade, g-good evening!" Hinata spoke barely above a whisper and she bowed to the Hokage. "N-Naru-Naruto is-is with F-father!"

Neji was at a loss. Hinata was already worried about Naruto and looked as if she could faint while Hanabi looked as if she were about to explode with excitement. Hanabi stood, her mouth open in shock and awe as she stared at Lady Hokage. It was obvious, her thoughts had nothing to do with Hinata or the dinner.

"Good evening my lady, Iruka-sensei." Neji stepped forward. Their presence was stifling like a storm about to let loose all its fury. Both looked around for Naruto and now he could see what Hinata had been talking about. Lady Tsunade was more outraged mother than Hokage at this moment.

"Lord Hiashi is talking to Naruto alone. Is that it Neji?" Iruka said looking back over his shoulder where the door still stood open. "How long have they been gone? I notice you haven't begun eating yet. Was he even allowed into the house?" Iruka was frowning and he too sounded angry.

Neji and Hinata both blinked. Iruka-sensei was usually the most easy-going person they knew but now he was angry and hard. It made them both wonder what kind of ninja he really was. There was more to the man than being a teacher!

"F-father said he just wanted to talk to Naruto! He said they'd be right back!" Hinata said quickly holding out a hand beseeching them to understand but she wasn't sure she understood her father's actions either.

"Or he escorted Naruto off his property! Little does he realize – that this entire village is _**mine!"**_ Tsunade's voice got louder and the fan in her hand suddenly fell to the floor in extremely little pieces.

"Tsunade wait." Iruka appealed to the woman and mother he knew she was at this moment. "Let me go see what's going on first. Tsunade!" He cupped her elbow and whispered something in her ear.

Tsunade closed her eyes and breathed. She nodded finally after listening to Iruka. "Fine. You have ten minutes before the Hyuga clan needs to find a new place to live. No offense Hinata. No one hurts my Naruto!" She stood regally with one hand on her hip.

"No ma'am!" The three Hyugas said quickly and prayed Lord Hiashi would return _now_ with Naruto.

"Right." Iruka agreed with it all then turned to go look for their son. He only made it to the door when he stopped. "They're coming." He sighed with relief and moved back to stand beside Lady Tsunade.

Lord Hiashi and Naruto entered the house and stopped in surprise.

"Grandma Tsunade! Iruka-sensei!" He hurried forward, bare feet slapping against the floor. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Naruto skidded to a stop before the Hokage.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Tsunade questioned as she captured his face in her hands. His eyes were a little red and his cheeks wet. "What happened with Lord Hiashi?"

"Well good evening Lady Hokage and Iruka. Please join us. My daughter has fixed a wonderful meal for her boyfriend. We should help him eat it, don't you think?" He smiled widely and patted Naruto on the back as he went to Hinata. "He's a fine man Hinata. A good catch for you." Hiashi cupped her cheek lovingly then kissed her forehead.

Hinata sighed loudly and without care. She took her father's hand and kissed it. "Yes, yes he is. Thank you Father."

"Hmm." He gave her another kiss. "Neji see that there are two more places set for the Hokage and Iruka. Hanabi be on your best behavior." Lord Hiashi sank onto one of the pillows and reached for the sake. "I'll just open this now since I now have someone to drink with." Lord Hiashi looked over at the Fifth and the Chunin. _So they have taken him in. His family. The boy continues to impress me…and who better than the Hokage to watch over the bearer of the Nine-Tailed Fox? _

"I'm okay." He smiled at them. "Lord Hiashi just wanted to…clear the air a bit." Naruto tilted his head. "You came…for me?" _Damn, more tears and Neji is watching! And Hinata, I want to hold her but now's not the right time._

"We couldn't help ourselves. You handled it like a man Naruto?" Iruka asked but he could see the answer already.

"Yes sir I did. Thanks, I learned from the best. What? Iruka-sensei!" Naruto blushed now as Iruka hugged him but he hugged the man right back.

Tsunade used a handkerchief to dab at her eyes. "Well now, did you mention some sake, Lord Hiashi?" She ran a hand over Naruto's back before moving to the table.

* * *

**Hinata** sat at his left, Neji at his right and his parents across from him. Dinner was going well. So far he hadn't spilled anything and with those he loved most with him, he didn't feel lost in this unusual setting.

"Is it good?" Hinata asked once Naruto had swallowed.

"Yeah. I like everything!" Naruto grinned and reached for another bun.

"I'm surprised since its not what you normally eat for every meal." Iruka said dryly.

"Oh, what's that?" Lord Hiashi asked and laughed when nearly all of them answered, - "Ramen!"

Naruto shrugged. "Hey what's wrong with ramen? It's good! But I like your stuff too!" He was quick to tell Hinata making her laugh.

"What a hold you have on him Hinata." Tsunade said as she sipped sake. "He never tries to please me this much. I have to yell and threaten. Got any advice for me?"

"Oh come on Grandma Tsunade! I'm not that bad! You'll give Hanabi a bad impression of me." He looked over at the girl and smiled. "I'm really nice, promise." He waited but the girl just blinked at him.

Naruto looked to Hinata. "Is she shy like you?"

"Wow your eyes are really blue! So pretty." Hanabi got up on her knees and leaned closer to stare into his eyes. "I bet you fell for his eyes first, right big sister? Or maybe because he's so funny. I might like a boyfriend like you!" Hanabi stared at Naruto totally infatuated.

"Whoa!" Naruto said and leaned back a little, now wary of the little girl. "Not shy at all."

"It seems you may have some competition Hinata. If you're not careful Hanabi will steal him away from you." Neji laughed. "Who knew you were such a lady killer Naruto?"

"Neji! Quit that! I didn't do anything! Iruka-sensei, tell them. Help me!" Naruto looked to his father to back him up.

"I always knew there was charmer under that laughing face. We should have another talk Naruto - about dating more than one female at a time." Iruka teased.

Naruto turned red just thinking of the first talk. He raised his hands. "No, no that's okay. Hinata's all I need. Right Babe? Oops…" He'd called her babe in front her father and Iruka and Grandma Tsunade.

"Babe?" Lord Hiashi asked with surprise.

"Ah, ha, ha…It's just a nickname…Hinata…please…" He leaned towards her then finally looked away from Lord Hiashi's surprised face to the amused faces of his parents and over at Hinata.

She'd been staring at Hanabi. It was fact that not many girls had given Naruto a chance to be a friend much less a boyfriend but here was her little sister staring at Naruto like she wanted to take a taste of him. "He won't be needing that talk Iruka-sensei. My Boo is right – _I'm all he needs!"_ Hinata was speaking to Hanabi as she took Naruto's hand and held it tight.

"Babe and Boo? Pet names for each other - you guys _are_ serious! I'd back off now if I were you Hanabi!" Neji said clearly enjoying himself.

The adults looked at each other, smiled then began laughing. Young love and jealously. Their kids were growing up and some of that stuff was going to be down right funny. Lord Hiashi refilled their cups with sake.

"Neji it looks like Naruto will be a source of much information when you and Tenten get serious." Iruka said with a gleam in his eye.

"Huh? What?" Neji's eyes opened wide. "Tenten? Me and Tenten? W-what gave you that idea?" His voice cracked in the middle of his question and his cheeks got a little pink.

"Ha! I was right! You two always seemed to fit together and not because you're on the same squad! What do you think Lady Tsunade? A taijutsu expert and a weapons expert together?"

"Hmm, a dangerous combination but they'd probably make beautiful babies." She looked Neji up and down and held back her laugh as his blush deepened.

"Babies?! Babies?! Uh-uh! No, no this night is about them!" He pointed to the laughing couple. "There's nothing going on with me and Tenten!" Neji finished loudly.

"You sure are doing a lot of protesting brother." Hinata said slyly.

"Yeah, a bit too much." Naruto agreed.

"Neji?" Lord Hiashi began. "Should we schedule a dinner for you and Tenten? I should meet with her and meet her family as well. My goodness, both of my children falling in love! Lady Tsunade, you're lucky just having the one." He shook his head as if this knowledge was a great burden but his shoulders were shaking because he was trying not to laugh.

"Tenten's your girlfriend?" Hanabi asked excitedly bouncing up and down. "She's very pretty and strong too." She thought a moment. "You'd better be good to her 'cause with all those weapons, she could really hurt you!" Hanabi frowned when everybody but her and Neji burst out laughing.

Neji dropped his head and covered it with his hands. The image of Tenten aiming her weapons at his one truly vulnerable spot made him shiver and caused more laughing.

"I almost feel sorry for you!" Naruto laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Oh shut up! Hinata can take you out too!" Neji raised his head and went on the attack trying to get the attention back on Naruto.

"Yeah but all my body parts would be intact!" Naruto had to hide behind Hinata when Neji reached for him but she wasn't much protection since she was leaning over holding her stomach.

Hanabi looked confused and asked, "What's so funny? What did I say? Neji I was only trying to warn you. Tenten showed me some of her kunai that's how I know how dangerous she is. Those things were sharp! They cut a blade of grass so easily. She could cut you and you wouldn't know it until later that she'd done it." Again she watched as the grownups around her laughed their heads off. She glared at Hinata and Naruto who now lay on the floor next to each other trying to breath.

"Enough Hanabi! I got the picture, thanks!" Neji was wearing a reluctant smile now but knew he'd have some strange dreams tonight about his sexy team mate and several sharp kunai knives.

Lord Hiashi continued to chuckle as he watched Naruto and Hinata. Even while laughing they were holding hands. He couldn't ever remember seeing his daughter this happy and carefree. She had always been shy and reserved but Naruto was able to bring out this other side to her. …Naruto too, was a constant surprise to him. He'd had a reputation as a prankster and troublemaker but now he knew the reasons for that – loneliness. His friends and Hinata had cured that illness and before him was different person. Hiashi found that somewhere deep down in his heart, that he wished for the two of them to always be together.

Laughter and good food kept them at the Hyuga house fairly late. Iruka told them about some of Naruto's pranks which were undeniably funny if embarrassing to him. Hinata even joined in on telling some of the things she'd witnessed surprising Naruto with all she'd seen him do.

Hanabi realized she'd learn more if she remained silent and listened wide-eyed as they all talked of adventures, missions and other mishaps of the three teenagers. Naruto got loud several times to point out things Iruka-sensei or Grandma Tsunade had done which shocked her and had the Lady herself reach out and ask the girl not to repeat Naruto's silly words and Hanabi could only nod. This night would take up several pages in her diary!

"Sorry for just showing up Lord Hiashi. We were…worried about him." Iruka bowed to the clan leader as they prepared to leave. He looked over to where the three teens stood talking. "He grew up alone and I feel guilty about that when I could have been there for him. In the last few years, we've grown really close. He's like my son." Iruka admitted to the man.

"Yes I realized that and he looks at you as his father. He wants your approval and love very much. And yours as well Grandma Tsunade." Lord Hiashi smiled at the Fifth Hokage.

"Yeah, I've tried to break him of calling me that but…" She shrugged. "I haven't known Naruto as long but he's just as important to me. He was a huge part of the reason I retuned to Konoha. I have to look out for him – he'll be Hokage one day. Right Iruka?" Tsunade smiled widely.

"Yes he will – believe it!" The two shared a laugh. "I'm sure you know that's his dream." He looked to Naruto seeing him now alone with Hinata. "Well one of his dreams. You aren't going to hold it against him?" Iruka didn't say the words and Hiashi knew what he was talking about.

"It's hard not to. A demon literally lies within him…but Naruto is not that demon as he told me." Lord Hiashi looked pleased. "You did a fine job with him Iruka. He held himself well and told me who he is and he is not the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto is welcome in my home and I won't stand in their way. But I'll be watching." He warned them both.

"Of course. That is to be expected but Naruto's strong, I don't think he'll let himself lose to that fox. He has too many good reasons to stay alive and make his dreams come true." Lady Tsunade said with conviction. The two men agreed and looked over at the couple.

* * *

**"We** survived." Naruto said softly as he played with her fingers.

"We did but Father worried me there at the beginning." Hinata noticed how silent Naruto had become. "Will you tell me what you two talked about?" She suspected it had something to do with the way the villagers treated him.

"…Yeah someday but not now." He smiled. "I never expected to laugh so much or that we would laugh at all. And those two showing up," He breathed deeply at the pleasure of knowing they supported, no loved him enough to come and help him. "I'm a lucky guy. I got a beautiful girl – my Babe! And two people who treat me like a son. It's been a weird but damned good night."

Hinata felt a chill down her spine but couldn't figure out why. Naruto and her father had gotten on well despite the big secret. She shook away the feeling. "I know! I've never laughed like that with my family before or talked to my sister that way!" Hinata giggled. "But now she knows that she better stay away from my Boo! And you'd better be on your best behavior buster!" Hinata jabbed a finger in Naruto's chest.

"Hey I'm innocent! All I did was smile at her!" Naruto took Hinata by the arms. "I don't want the little sister – not when I've got her older, sexier sister." He said for her ears only.

"Damned straight! You're mine Naruto. I can't do it now but as you're walking home, I'm going to strip you naked and touch every single part of you." Hinata's heart beat faster to see his nostrils flare and his eyes skim her body. He was doing exactly what she was planning to do and her nipples tightened waiting for a touch that wouldn't come. At least not tonight.

"Your family has no idea how naughty you are do they?" Naruto's voice was a little husky as his body responded to her words. In his mind, her naked flesh begged for his touch and he stifled a groan. "I'm going to get you for this. I'm going to be so damn hard on the walk home with Iruka-sensei and Grandma Tsunade!"

"I hope so – that's what I'll be looking for!" Her laugh was sexy now.

Naruto growled then leaned forward so that their mouths were inches apart. He knew they were being watched but he had to kiss her and since they had an audience, he knew he wouldn't or couldn't get carried away.

"I love you, you nasty, naughty girl!" He didn't let her speak but took her bottom lip. He caressed it with his tongue then briefly searched her mouth, craving her taste. Naruto swept her mouth twice before pulling back quickly. "Are you wet?" He asked then chuckled when her eyes flew open. "Good."

Hinata blushed and wanted to run and hide. Her father was only a few feet away and Neji and Hanabi were close by too. She could feel that moisture on her thighs now and wanted Naruto's hand there touching it. "You're just as bad!" She finally managed to whisper.

"You bring it out in me. Come on." Naruto pulled her along behind him with an evil smile. If he had to be hard and horny while with his family then she may as well be wet and turned on with hers!

Hinata's face was red with embarrassment and she felt totally exposed as Naruto stopped next to the adults and maneuvered her forward.

"We were just about to call you." Iruka said grinning at them. "We had a nice time tonight Hinata. I know you weren't expecting us but you excused our behavior and invited us to join you. The food was delicious by the way. It's nice to know he'll be eating more than just ramen now." Iruka tousled Naruto's hair.

"Yes thank you, Lord Hiashi and Hinata for putting up with us. I don't know when I've had such a good time with friends." Tsunade spoke from the heart promising herself to hang out whenever she could with friends.

"It was our pleasure Lady Hokage. You and yours are welcome here anytime." Lord Hiashi took her hand and squeezed it gently between his but his gaze touched on the two men beside her letting them know he meant all of them.

"Thank you. I had a really good time sir." Naruto held out his hand and shook hands with Hiashi.

"As did I. I was warned you were funny but I had no idea. This place needs more laughter; I'll be looking forward to your next visit Naruto." Hiashi told him truthfully.

Naruto looked a little embarrassed but smiled then turned to Neji and Hanabi who were sitting on the porch watching. "Night you two! I'll see you about one, right?" He asked of Neji. "With Lee and your…girlfriend?" Naruto teased.

"Ha, ha. Yes, we'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Good evening Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei." Neji waved Naruto away in disgust.

Everybody gathered at the gate to watch their guests leave. Naruto got in one more quick kiss before running to catch up to where Tsunade and Iruka were waiting on him. The cool night felt warm to him for he knew that shortly, he would be naked to Hinata's eyes. He walked taller and held in his stomach wanting to give her a good view.

"What's that secretive grin about?" Tsunade asked as she walked arm-in-arm with him.

"Oh, nothing!" He cleared his throat and looked at her. "You guys surprised me tonight. I could have handled it on my own but I was glad to see you. Thanks." He kissed her cheek then laughed when the Hokage blushed.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Iruka said as he placed a hand on Naruto's neck. The three of them were walking as one.

Naruto stared at their feet for almost a block but started speaking softly telling them everything. It hurt repeating those words but at the same time lifted a weight off his shoulders. For once he held nothing back and spoke what only he and the fox knew was in his heart.

Naruto felt Iruka's strong grip on his neck and the painful way Grandma Tsunade held his arm. He knew they felt his pain and shared it to a certain extent. When he stopped speaking he found himself held to Tsunade and Iruka holding them both.

"We'll be there for you when you tell her. Either at your side or in spirit. You won't be alone anymore Naruto. I promise you that." Iruka spoke in his ear.

"I know. Even before you got there, I felt you with me – both of you." Naruto hugged Tsunade tightly then let go to hug Iruka. "I gotta go, Sasuke's waiting on me." Naruto wiped away a few tears and smiled at them.

"Sasuke? We saw him on the way to you. What was he doing there any way?" Tsunade put her hands on her hips.

"Being a friend just like the rest of them." Naruto explained about the walk over to Hinata's. "He said to come by if I needed to talk." He shrugged.

"Well, that was good of him. Always knew that boy had more heart than he showed. Okay, don't stay up all night talking." Iruka said then, "And you don't have to tell him everything that was said at Lord Hiashi's okay?" He was thinking of an embarrassing story Lady Tsunade had told on him.

Tsunade caught on quickly, "Boy if you tell something you shouldn't – I'll skin you alive!"

"Who me?" Naruto began inching backwards a big grin on his face. "Would I do that?" He was laughing now since in the shoes and tight kimono, Grandma Tsunade couldn't chase after him easily. "Love you guys! See you tomorrow!" He turned and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Well that took the wind out of my sails. Telling us he loved us! Idiot boy." Tsunade huffed.

"He'll have us wrapped around his little finger in no time." Iruka sighed. "But he still needs us – there's a lot more he'll have to face in the near future." He took Tsunade's arm to escort her home.

"That's true and we'll help him." They were silent for a while. "So did you really learn his sexy jutsu? Can I see?" Tsunade asked grinning.

"No! Jeez Naruto and his big mouth." Iruka grumbled but then, "I will tell you that I'm a damned sexy female if I do say so myself! And I do!" Their laughter echoed in the nearly empty streets.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Friendships**_

**Sasuke** had changed into some long white pants and an open blue robe. Dinner had been cooked and eaten. The kitchen was clean and now he was listening to some music. In front of him was a schedule he'd worked out for himself to try and intensify his training. He needed to become faster and stronger and only hard work was going to make that happen.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was a little after midnight and he wondered about Naruto. It was funny how he worried about him. He wanted Naruto to be happy.

Sasuke glanced at the schedule again knowing that for him, making himself stronger than his brother was the only thing he could concentrate on. Having a girlfriend, adults who cared and good friends he'd leave to Naruto. He wanted Naruto to have those things he couldn't allow himself to have. At least one of them would have a normal life.

Since it was so late Sasuke wondered if the dinner had gone completely wrong. Naruto might have been too messed up and gone straight home instead of stopping by here or back with Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei. Maybe he should go by Naruto's place and check on him. Sasuke decided to give him another hour before doing anything.

Sasuke picked up his cup but it was empty. The tea was long gone. He sighed and got up to boil more hot water when there was a knock at his door. "Naruto." Sasuke tried to tell by the knock whether Naruto was in a good mood or torn up by the loss of someone precious to him but it was just a knock on the door. He shook his head at his silly speculation and quickly rolled up the scroll and cleared the table before going to open the door.

"Naruto?" He asked looking out and there he was – smiling. Sasuke returned the smile. "You've still got a girlfriend, huh? Come on in." Sasuke stood aside and marveled at the rush of relief he felt.

"Yep! It's me and we're still together _with_ her father's blessing! Really nice place Sasuke! I think this is the first time I've actually been inside. And big! Way bigger than my place." Naruto looked at all the space his friend had. This apartment was twice the size of his but then Sasuke had come from a prominent family so it was only natural that he'd have a nice home.

"Thanks. Have a seat. I was just making some tea." Sasuke frowned as he moved to the kitchen. It was true – very few people had been in his home. He was a loner and inviting people here wasn't something he'd ever considered doing before. This was…a special case. He and Naruto…well it was just Naruto – his friend.

Naruto went to the couch and collapsed with his legs splayed open while his head and arms hung off the back of the couch. He let out loud sigh. "Man I'm tired. This meeting of fathers and families stuff is worse than an A ranked mission." His hands came up and scrubbed his face and hair.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke looked over at him. Naruto did look tired. "So tell me what happened?" He got out the popcorn he'd made earlier and put it on the table before Naruto before going back for the tea.

Naruto dragged his hands down his face and plopped them down next to his hips. "You saw Grandma Tsunade and Iruka-sensei right? Well they showed up _after_ 'the confrontation.' Thanks." He sat up to drink deeply of the tea, emptied the cup and poured another.

"Yeah, she warned me to keep my mouth shut. It's a big deal for the Hokage to visit an important clan leader on something not about shinobi business and anyone could see by how she was dressed that she wasn't going there on business, especially not with Iruka-sensei in tow. So Lord Hiashi confronted you about what? And did he do it right there in front of Hinata?" Sasuke sat beside him one leg up on the couch and reached for some popcorn.

"But it _was_ business - personal business." Naruto said staring into his cup. "Lately the two of them have been…acting like my parents. It's…nice having them beside me and supporting me. They're not just concerned adults anymore but family." He glanced over at Sasuke to see how he took the news.

Sasuke was still. _Naruto with parents. We're different now – No, actually this kinda fits. I had parents and he never did. Mine are gone now but he's finally got somebody to care for him. _Sasuke remembered how good it felt to have family and was glad his friend now knew that feeling. "Good. Hold on to them Naruto – you never get a second chance to have parents." His voice was quiet but he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto had been holding his breath but now let it out. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke but talking about tonight meant telling him some of what had been going on with him lately. "Maybe but in any case, I was damned glad they showed up even if it was a little late." He grabbed some popcorn and wondered what exactly he could tell Sasuke. Someday he owed his friend the truth about himself but Hinata would be told first.

Sasuke noticed his dilemma. Any fool could see that a great many of Kohona's villagers could care less for Naruto. Around about the time they graduated the academy, Naruto changed. He became even more determined in his goal to be better – to rise to the great height of Hokage. Whatever was bothering the villagers, Naruto had learned the secret. It was also apparent that all Chunin and Jonin knew and that meant that Lord Hiashi knew too. Sasuke was about to tell him that he didn't need to know everything but Naruto spoke first.

"You know most people don't like me right? The adults here? Well, Lord Hiashi confronted me about that. He didn't want his daughter to be affected by having any association with me." Naruto pushed up suddenly and went to look out the window. "He didn't even let me in the house but took me out to the garden right away. Just the two of us alone with the flowers and his judgment. It was scary and not just because I might lose Hinata. I thought somewhere deep in the back of my mind, that he just might kill me." Naruto said softly and waited for Sasuke's amused disbelief but it didn't come. Looking into the window he sought Sasuke's gaze.

"I believe you and he certainly could have done it. People do inexplicable things that we never understand. At least…you would have known why." Again their lives paralleled each others.

Naruto shook his head. _We're so damned similar it's scary! _"Well I remembered Iruka-sensei telling me that I was a man now and how I worked just like every other shinobi to protect this village no matter what and that's what I told him. I swore to die…to protect this village and Hinata from harm and finally he believed me or is willing to give me the chance to prove it." That should have made Naruto happy but changing people's feelings wasn't easy. It would be especially hard to change the way people thought of him.

Sasuke leaned back against the couch arm and stared at Naruto. There was more to it he was sure. This quiet, introspective Naruto was new but just now he sounded a little like he _wanted_ to die so that no one would have any more doubts about him. _Enough of this!_

"So did you get to eat at all? You're not scarfing down this popcorn so you must have gone to get some ramen, huh?" Sasuke grinned and dropped some of the snack into his open mouth.

Naruto's eyes flew to him then chuckled. _Time to let that go. I've got my chance with Hinata and I'll worry about the rest of it later. _"Oh yeah, we ate. Hinata's a great cook but let me tell you what happened before Lord Hiashi and I got back to the house! Grandma Tsunade…" In moments they were facing each other on the couch, eating popcorn and laughing.

* * *

**Morning** came and Sasuke woke up with pieces of popcorn in his teeth. He looked over to the couch and laughed to see Naruto curled into a ball on the floor instead. The idiot was clutching one of the pillows and smiling. They'd stayed up laughing and talking – _really_ talking until four in the morning. He checked the clock and was surprised to see it was after ten. He never slept this late even after a mission! Shaking his head, Sasuke got up to get ready for the day. He'd wake Naruto once he felt more human.

"Thanks for breakfast man but we could have just gone to Ichiraku's – it's on the way." Naruto said as he dressed for training.

"No problem and ramen is not my idea of breakfast." Sasuke said looking around. They were in Naruto's apartment now. He'd cooked for them then headed over here for Naruto to shower and change before they went to meet Hinata, Neji and the others. Sasuke had been invited to an impromptu training session with the others. He really wasn't sure about going now in the light of day preferring to train on his own but he'd promised.

"Not as big as yours but its home and clean for a change!" Naruto laughed as he too looked around his place. "Never know when Hinata's going to stop by so I try to keep it clean these days."

"Hinata huh? Things moving along like that are they?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"That, I won't tell!" Naruto was quick to answer as they left. They were to meet the others in front of the academy. "Come on, let's warm up!" He started to run and together they traveled through the streets lightly jogging.

* * *

**Inside** the flower shop owned by Ino's family, there was loud complaining. Sakura watched, amused as Ino directed Shikamaru and Choji to where things needed to be moved.

"What a drag! Are we almost done yet?" Shikamaru asked as he put down a heavy potted plant. "This is too much work!"

"I don't mind as long as she keeps her promise to buy my lunch!" Choji said hurriedly stacking pots.

"Oh hush, Shikamaru! It's not like you had anything else to do today. And I'm buying lunch for both of you but Choji, I've got a spending limit so watch it buddy!" Ino warned him for Choji's appetite was practically insatiable.

"Whatever." Shikamaru grumbled but he didn't really look upset. Complaining was something he was good at.

"Looks like you've got some good helpers." Sakura said as she entered the shop.

"Oh hi Sakura. What's up?" Ino stopped counting vases and turned to the other girl.

"Nothing. I thought we might get some lunch but you guys look busy." Sakura had been feeling lonely and had gone looking for someone who wasn't mad at her.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't. I promised Mom we'd get the inventory done then I'm treating the guys to a late lunch and later we're going to Asuma's." Ino could tell Sakura looked a little melancholy.

"It's okay; I just dropped by without warning anyway. You guys really get along well don't you?" She asked staring at the boys.

"Yeah most of the time. When I'm not at home, I'm usually with them – my second family I guess! We still argue but what family doesn't? No, Choji – those go over there by the door!" Ino had to go show him for he couldn't seem to find the spot she was talking about.

"Like family…but with us – I'm the enemy." Sakura whispered to herself. "Look, I'm going to go and get out of your way. See you later Ino. Bye guys!" She waved as she left the store feeling a little down. "I haven't contributed much to my team, let alone treat them like family but now that I know what I've been doing wrong…dammit I'm going to change!" Sakura's fist was clenched tight with her resolve. Just as she looked up she was surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto. They slowed down at the sight of her. "Hey guys. Training?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto who ignored the girl then back at Sakura. "Just about to. What are you up to?"

"Nothing just dropped in to see Ino but she's busy. She's got Shikamaru and Choji in there too helping her. They work well together no matter what they do." Sakura found herself saying and wanting that same thing with they boys before her. "Well I won't hold you up, work hard." She smiled at them. Sakura was determined to be nice and not demanding this time.

"Umm, well we're joining some others so if you want to come along…? Naruto, you mind?" Sasuke was aware of a change in Sakura's attitude towards all of them, had noticed it on their last mission and figured this was a good way to test her. _Would she really make the effort to be friendlier to Naruto and others or was it all for show?_

Sakura held her breath. She hadn't been expecting them to invite her along, well Naruto hadn't but she waited and hoped.

Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering what was up with him. He still didn't want to hang out with, talk to or even look at Sakura – not yet but there would be other people around. If she stayed out of his way… He sighed and nodded to Sasuke never once looking at Sakura.

"Okay then, let's get going." He felt a twinge when Naruto left his side and ran in front of them but if Sakura was making a real effort to change then those two could finally become real friends - as he was starting to think of himself and Naruto.

* * *

**Hinata** stood with her arms behind her back as she looked for Naruto. Somehow the group of five they'd started with had expanded. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had been walking by and wanted to join them and now she saw Sasuke and Sakura behind her boyfriend.

_What was going on? Naruto's frowning so he isn't happy that Sakura's following him then why was she there? _Hinata moved forward. She would ask him later but right now she wanted to touch Naruto and see him smile at her. "Hey Boo!"

Naruto blinked. "Hinata." He said to himself and increased his pace. He ran right to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. There were whistles and calls as he did so but he ignored them. The kiss told her he missed her and needed her. "Hey Babe."

"Damn Naruto!" Kiba said with his hands on his hips. He looked impressed and jealous at the same time. "Guess things went all right last night, huh?"

"Obviously Kiba." Shino said. "That was a mating kiss if I ever saw one." He said with humor.

"Hey now, don't go comparing us to bugs Shino!" Naruto said with a laugh as he cupped Hinata's hip and turned to face everyone.

"They are officially a couple approved of by Lord Hiashi himself." Neji told them. "Even Lady Hokage approves of them." He said with a grin.

"The Hokage?" Lee questioned as he waved to Sakura. "What does she have to do with them being a couple?" He gasped. "Don't tell me she has to approve who we date or someday marry!!" Lee looked horrified to think that whoever he fell in love with would have to be approved of by the Hokage.

"Never mind Lee, that just 'cause Naruto's so special. You know how simple he is - he needs all the help he can get." Sasuke said as he moved to Naruto's side.

Naruto knew he was trying to get them to back off but, "Gee thanks Sasuke – I think." Everybody laughed. "Well it looks like our little group grew. We still training or what?"

They were up for it. It was rare that they trained outside their squads so today would prove interesting. Moving away from the school they headed for the training grounds. Each squad separated into their usual groups and at first did their own thing. Naruto kept watching Hinata and soon went to her to improve on her form. The others watched curiously as the two practiced moves and noticed some improvements in both of them.

Tenten went to Sakura. "You know you could be a lot more effective with your kunai if you threw them like this." And showed the other girl what she was talking about.

From that point on, the teens mixed up and worked with each other. They learned that another view point could show them a weakness they were not aware of. Secret moves were of course not shared but everyone got something out of the combined training.

It was later when most of them were taking a break and Hinata had gone for some water when she felt someone behind her. She turned with a smile expecting it to be Naruto but it was Sakura. Hinata paused wondering what the other girl wanted.

Sakura had waited for this moment. She still couldn't talk to Naruto. He'd worked with or spoken to everyone there today but her. Even now she wasn't expecting much but she thought that maybe if she apologized to Hinata, Naruto would at least know she was sincere in trying to be a better friend.

"Hi Hinata – please don't say anything!" She said quickly when Hinata's mouth opened. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. For the way I've treated Naruto over the years. You were a better friend to him than I ever was. And I'm sorry for being so noisy about your relationship. If it hurt Naruto, then it must have hurt you too. He won't talk to me but I thought if I told you, then you could tell him that I'm going to change. I wasn't a friend, maybe I didn't know how to be one but I'm going to try to learn what it takes to be one and when I do, I hope you and Naruto will give me the chance to be a friend to both of you." Sakura's expression was sincere as she promised to change.

"Really? Well, now I guess that gives us something to look forward to doesn't it? You - actually being a friend." The words seemed to burst from Hinata. "What you did before, it annoyed me more than anything." Hinata spoke plainly. "But you're right it did hurt Naruto. I was too shy before to say anything and I'll have to live with that but now – you were so damned selfish Sakura!" She moved closer to the taller girl.

"All he ever wanted was for you to like him and be nice to him. It hurt to watch that but we weren't together then so I really had no say. _He wanted you or the idea of you_ and all you gave him was your back or a fist!" Hinata stopped to take a breath. "I'm sure there was more to your relationship after all; even my eyes couldn't see you when you weren't around. There must have been times when you were nice to him or you needed his help and you were a likeable person but I remember most the disdain and total disregard for _his feelings!"_

Hinata stepped ever closer to Sakura. She could see the hurt in the other girl's face and noticed that Sakura wasn't saying one thing in her own defense. "Maybe you finally know now what you did to him – how you _hurt him!_ He'll forgive you, he will because his heart's that big and I will try to forgive you but let me tell you something Haruno Sakura," Hinata wasn't as tall as Sakura but that didn't stop her from crowding the girl and staring her in the eye. "You hurt him again - _**ever **_and you'll have to answer to _**me**_. Do you understand?" Hinata's held her arms to her sides with rigid control. Never had she wanted to hit someone so badly.

Everyone had stopped moving. Not only could they feel the increase of chakra but feelings of intense anger and all were surprised to feel it coming from Hinata. Plus she was directing that anger at Sakura! It took Naruto an extra minute to focus on something other than his training. What he noticed first was everyone quietly staring at something over by the river then he became aware that something was off with Hinata's chakra. He was very attuned to her chakra these days but hadn't paid any attention since they were all working hard but now it was jagged and red, not her usual cool gray fire. "Hinata!"

Sasuke had been watching the little scene with some amusement but seeing Naruto running towards them, decided to interfere before things got physical. He turned on the speed and collided with Naruto just feet from the two women. The guys spun around in a circle before stopping in a cloud of dust.

"She's okay! Hinata's fine Naruto! Dammit calm down!" The other teen was struggling to get to his girl and Sauske was afraid what he would do if he didn't hold on to him.

Neji arrived on the scene and stood in front of the two struggling guys. "Forgive me." He hit one of Naruto's chakra points and the boy fell limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke grunted at the sudden dead weight of Naruto. He got Naruto's head over his shoulder then gripped the teen about his waist to keep him from sliding down to the ground. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heart beating quickly as well as the anger that came off of him in waves. "Cool it Naruto. Really, she's okay." Cheek to cheek, he spoke into the boy's ear.

Hinata blinked and gasped only now realizing how this must have looked to Naruto. She forgot about Sakura and moved quickly to Naruto's side. "Neji you didn't have to do that!" She looked into Naruto's eyes and saw his anger as he looked not at her but over at Sakura. "…Maybe you did. Thank you brother. Give him to me Sasuke." She knelt and held out her arms for Naruto.

Sasuke hefted the dead weight of Naruto then gently laid him down into the girl's arms. He wanted to laugh for the blond teen was little more than a talking doll.

"Release me! I don't know what she did but I won't allow her to hurt you too!" Naruto growled. "Sasuke if you hadn't invited her along! What did she say Hinata?! Tell me!" Anger flowed from Naruto and all it of it was directed at Sakura.

"Hush! Sakura didn't do or say anything to me! She apologized for hurting you! Naruto! It was me! I was warning her off!" Hinata cupped his face as his head lay in her lap.

Naruto's blues blinked in confusion. "Huh? You're okay? She didn't hurt you? Didn't say mean things to you?" Naruto was bewildered. He couldn't move his body and he had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine and no, I said mean things to her. I believe Sakura got my meaning, didn't you?" Hinata's concerned tone disappeared as she looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"I did. I did indeed." Sakura was trembling from head to toe and everyone's stares were only making things worse for her. "I should probably go now. I'm sorry everyone for ruining your training. Sorry Hinata, Naruto – for everything. I'm- I'm going now!" She turned then disappeared up into a tree.

"What the hell just happened?" Kiba asked with his hands on his hips. He was staring at Hinata and wondering about the power he'd sensed from her. Not just her power but her anger too – it was kinda scary. He looked down at Akamaru and saw his dog peering around his leg at Hinata. If Akamaru was wary of Hinata then the girl was definitely giving off some intense feelings.

"We should leave these two alone for a moment, I think." Shino said gesturing for Kiba to follow him but they didn't go far. She was their team mate and if something was going on between her and Sakura then they should be aware of it in case something else happened.

"Sakura…" Lee looked at the place where she had disappeared. "Umm, I'll see you guys later okay?" Lee said then took off after the girl before anyone could speak.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked grinning. "You look even more the idiot."

"Sasuke! Why did you invite Sakura?" His head lolled to one side making the teen laugh. "Hinata please?" His eyes begged.

"Not just yet, I want to hear this too. Sasuke…" Hinata now had one question answered. Why Sakura had been with them.

"She's trying." He shrugged loosing his smile. "I noticed that she's backed off trying to get Naruto to talk to her. I wanted to see how she handled herself today, to see if her feelings were real. Sorry she got in your face." Sasuke said quietly.

"No, it was time we talked and she did apologize for hurting you, hurting us both." Hinata stroked her hands over Naruto's face and hair. "In return I told her a few truths and warned her."

"Warned her?" Neji asked. He and Tenten had remained behind. He was again seeing a new side to his cousin. He'd always thought her too timid to take direct action but she was blowing that theory wide open.

"Yeah not to do it again. She'll think twice before hurting you again Naruto or she'll have to face me and answer for it." Hinata looked off into the distance where Sakura had disappeared.

Naruto blinked repeatedly then a slow grin appeared on his face. "You're going to protect me huh? Hear that Sauske, I got my own bodyguard and she's pretty damned tough huh? Didn't need any help from me at all! What a woman!" His words broke the tension and had everyone laughing.

Hinata blushed but she too was smiling. "I will protect you Naruto – Believe it!" She had to chuckle as Naruto's eyes widened as she use his catch phrase.

Neji shook his head, "Well I think this training session is over. How about we go get some lunch? Would you like me to…?" He asked pointing at Naruto.

"Please." Hinata said. She knew she could release Naruto but finding the exact spot was Neji's specialty so she watched closely wondering if she could learn to see as he did.

Naruto's body jerked and he sat up quickly. "Don't do that again, okay? Man that's weird being able to talk but not move." He moved his head, circled his shoulders and wiggled his toes. Standing he held out a hand for Hinata. When she was on her feet he took her other hand. "Thanks for having my back Babe." Naruto leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"So is it safe? Hinata's not still angry enough to boil water?" Kiba asked as he and Shino moved forward. They'd been close enough to get an idea of what was going on. They'd ask Hinata for more details later. "I could certainly do with some lunch. We going together?"

Naruto pulled back from Hinata and looked at his friends. "Yeah. Everybody want ramen?" He asked with a smile and got the usual responses of them asking if he ever ate anything else.

The group of laughing teens headed off to eat ramen. Naruto with Hinata's hand in his lead the way.

* * *

**Lee** found Sakura on the bridge weeping. He dropped down silently then moved to stand beside her.

Sakura's head jerked up when she saw Lee. Shame had her hiding her face again. A moment later she felt his arm around her and she turned to him and cried on his shoulder.

He let her cry and patted her back and shoulders as the river flowed beneath their feet. Finally her tears slowed and she got quiet.

"It won't last you know." Lee said staring up at the clouds in the sky. "These bad feelings between the three of you – won't last. I don't know what's going on but I know that Hinata is a really nice person with a good heart and Naruto…well Naruto can have the most intense emotions around but when his anger is gone – it's gone for good. I think his heart is as big as this village and he loves this village. Naruto protects this village and you are a member of this village and therefore whatever has upset him will pass and he'll treat you the same as he always did." Lee said with conviction.

"You're wrong Lee. Naruto will never treat me the same again. Whatever comes next will be totally different than before and it should be." Sakura dug in her pocket for something to wipe her face and blow her nose on. A shivery sigh escaped her. "Thanks for being here but you should know I deserved that – from Hinata and Naruto. I was never a true friend to Naruto. It's taken me this long to realize I'd been treating him as a non-person, like I was too good for him and I only realized it when _he_ wouldn't speak to me." Sakura raised her face and let the wind dry her tears.

"Didn't you notice? He didn't look at me or speak to me at all today. Well not until he thought I was hurting Hinata." She smiled wistfully. "He really loves her. Even when he was following me around, I never received the loving attention she gets from him but I was too much of a selfish fool to appreciate that attention or to at least acknowledge it. I can't get over how awful I was." Sakura's eyes now looked down at her distorted face in the water's reflection.

"Oh Sakura, you are not a bad person. I think you are a very good friend. It is only that Naurto's feelings can be really intense, like I said before. You just didn't know how to deal with him, that is all." Lee tried to give her a reasonable excuse to cheer her up.

Sakura shook her head. "You're sweet but I wasn't always very nice to you either Lee but I did treat you better than Naruto and now I'm paying for it. I told Hinata that I'm going to become a better friend to them so now I just have to prove it. Still…her words, hearing the truth about yourself hurts."

"Well then you will change. You're strong Sakura or you couldn't be a ninja. If you've made up your mind then you will do it! Naruto will be amazed by the new you!" He held up one fist and smiled so brightly that his teeth glinted in the sunlight.

Sakura laughed. Lee was a true friend, she could learn a lot from him. "Right! Would you let me buy you lunch Lee? A sort of thank you for your friendship and support."

"You do not have to buy me lunch but it would be my pleasure to share a meal with you! May I?" He gestured at her arm and took it when she nodded.

"Lee don't ever change – you're just about the perfect guy!" Sakura's hope was coming back. Hinata calling her out had thrown her but she had already made up her mind about changing way before talking to Hinata. Lee was right; now all she had to do was make it happen.

"Of course I leaned from the best – Guy-sensei!" Lee strutted as he escorted the smiling Sakura into town.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dangerous Missions**_

**Lady** Tsunade sat back in her chair. She felt dread in her heart. For a moment she wished that she hadn't become so close to Naruto but quickly threw that selfish thought away. Her relationship with him had grown in the last month and she wouldn't give it up for the world. The current situation would make things difficult for him but she'd do her best to see him through it.

A knock on her door had her rising. She knew who it was, since she'd sent for him. "Come in Iruka."

"Hey! What's up?" Iruka had gotten used to spending a lot of time with the Hokage. Once or twice a week the three of them would have dinner together and when they were alone he just called her Tsunade. Smiling he joined her on the couch. "Making plans for dinner?"

"I wish." Tsunade said under her breath. "Listen Iruka, it's about time for the Chunin exams again and you know what will happen if they all become Chunin?" She turned so that she was facing him.

"They'll learn Naruto's secret. Damn…But he hasn't told Hinata yet!" Iruka closed his eyes in worry.

"That's not all." Tsunade said knowing what he was feeling.

"What? There's more?" Disbelief colored his tone. _What else did Naruto have to worry about?_

"There will be a Chunin exam but the Leaf Village does not have to participate. Wait," She said when Iruka's mouth opened. "I received a report that there is a new rival village trying to rise in power. Its shinobi are attempting to assassinate the Land of Fire's leaders and stage a coup. We have been directed to find and take out these shinobi, capture their leaders and destroy the village. Our Genin will be deployed with other Chunin and Jonin to make this happen. If they survive and are successful, then they will automatically become Chunin."

Iruka dropped his head back onto the couch. "So they'll be forced to endure some tough missions, earn the rank of Chunin and learn about Naruto all in one swoop? Is there anyway you can stop this – at least the part about Naruto?" Dark eyes turned to look at her.

"Do you really think I should? Should I change the rules just because he's like my son? You know how it works Iruka – there's a ceremony in front of the other shinobi confirming their change of status then their Jonin take them aside and fill them in on their new job duties and about the Nine-Tailed Fox but they are free to do this at their discretion – at anytime really once the mission is complete. Asuma, Guy and Kurenai all know what their responsibilities are. I've no reason to interfere."

"Yes but you see, they all know Naruto! Surely they could hold onto the information for a while and give him time to tell them himself!" Iruka sat up quickly to plead his case.

"And if someone else tells them assuming they already know?" Tsunade sighed and leaned forward on her knees. "Don't you think I've gone through this a hundred times in my mind since I got that report? If I change one thing, I'll have to change several. I'll have to put out an order that no one mention Naruto or the fox. That's a lot of shinobi and then they would all question why. Why is the Hokage forbidding that knowledge from Naruto's friends? It would place not only me but Naruto in another bad situation."

Iruka heard her words and wanted to deny them but couldn't. She was right, for her to make such a decree could possibly change the way the villagers and the other shinobi under her command question her right to lead.

"When? When do they leave?" Iruka asked silently crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well thankfully not right away. The attempts have ceased for the moment since a few of the assassins got themselves killed the last time. I want them to go through some intense training first. I'm giving them two weeks to sharpen their skills because I want them all to come home again. Their squad commanders will tell them tomorrow and start training right away. We should tell Naruto tonight."

"Right, I'll cook. My place. You'll tell him?" Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings if he saw Naruto right now.

"I'll get someone to tell him about dinner. Let him enjoy his day before we sweep the rug out from under his feet." Tsunade sighed as she rose and went back to her desk. "He'll have the time to tell her, to tell them all but will he?" The question left her lips but she knew there wasn't an answer for it.

"I hate this!" Iruka said as he went to the door. "I gotta go. I left a Sub in charge. I should get back to my class. Later Tsunade."

"Of course, bye Iruka." She sat down but instead of working turned to look out the window at the village she'd sworn to protect. Tsunade knew she couldn't protect it in a way that suited her but she really wished she could or at least protect the one she now claimed as her own from any more pain. "Oh Naruto…"

* * *

**Hinata** quietly opened Naruto's door. Inside she could hear him snore softly and smiled. She entered his apartment and put down the bag of groceries she carried then went to the bed. It was hard not to laugh at the silly panda cap he chose to wear to bed but she controlled herself. He was sleeping soundly obviously tired from being up all night. Kakashi had been taking them out at night for training these last two days.

Naruto slept on his back, chest bare with the sheet tangled about his waist. Hinata wondered if he wore anything beneath that sheet. It was tempting to use her jutsu or to just lift the sheet but she didn't. She'd come to fix him a late breakfast then they were going to spend the day together since they both had the day off. There would time later to see more of his hard body. Sighing she turned away from hard abs and just the hint of blond hair trailing down from his navel.

**Naruto** turned over and smelled food. To his dream-drugged mind, he thought it was awful cruel to dream of food he wouldn't get to eat. The smells intensified making his stomach growl. He then thought somebody close by must be cooking and the scent was drifting in his windows. Muscled arms clutched a pillow and he groaned in hunger but he remembered closing all his windows before going out to meet his squad yesterday. _What's going on?_

Sticky eyes pried themselves open and Naruto looked up. Not only were his windows closed but covered. Of course smells could still get in but…He turned over and gasped hoarsely, "Hinata!"

"Afternoon sleepyhead! I wondered if you were ever going to wake up. Better get up and get dressed. This will be done soon." She gestured to the bacon she was frying.

Naruto sat there stupidly for a minute then shrugged and smiled at her. "Good afternoon." He tugged on the sheet to free himself then stood wearing frog-covered boxers.

_Shoot! I wanted him to be naked!_ Hinata said to herself and turned back to the stove so Naruto wouldn't see her laugh. She turned the bacon and looked up in surprise as Naruto approached her.

He'd been surprised to find Hinata when he opened his eyes but it felt natural to have her there. He stood behind her put his hands on her hips then rested his head on top of hers. "This is one of the best surprises I've ever gotten. Thanks Babe." He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and held her gently while he placed a light kiss on her neck.

She felt so warm surrounded by him and wanted nothing more to stay forever in his arms but his grumbling stomach had other ideas. "You're welcome but hurry and get dressed so that I can feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach." She shrugged and pointed at something. "I laid you out some clothes. Hurry now or all this food will get cold!" Hinata shooed toward the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said, grabbed the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He stripped and hopped into the shower wondering if Hinata would be watching and laughed suddenly feeling really good. He started singing as he showered hurriedly.

Hinata continued to smile as she set the table. She did look, just once and really quickly so as not to get too distracted. Being here with him was so…intimate. It was like they were in their own little world where there was just her and the man she loved. They could be a married couple, the way they were acting.

She listened for the water shutting off before breaking some eggs. Hopefully he would come out before she put them on the stove.

Naruto checked his face and noticed a little bit of stubble but decided to leave it for later. He didn't want anything slowing him down for that delicious smelling food. He didn't even dry his hair properly but draped a towel over his shoulders to catch the excess water.

"Here I am! What can I do to help?" He burst through the door and hurried to her side.

Together they put the food on the table. "Itadakimasu!" They said over the food then dug in. It wasn't the most nutritional breakfast but it was a day to do whatever they wanted and today that included a fatty, high calorie breakfast – for lunch!

Naruto sipped at his tea. All the dishes were empty and he was pleasantly full. "You're going to spoil me. I'm going have to get Iruka to teach me how to cook so I can fix you a meal sometime."

"Oh yeah? You'd do that – learn to cook? For me?" Hinata was delighted to hear it.

"Why not? It's not fair that you do all this cooking for me and the best I can do is take you out to eat." He got up to start the dishes. "I'll ask him at the next dinner. They hadn't decided whether they could both do it tonight or not. Guess I'll have to go see one of them later. So what do you want to do today?"

Hinata watched him wash dishes. Naruto stood tall and looked so masculine in shorts and shirt with his bare feet. She wondered why other women didn't see him as she did. He was really good-looking! He had a tight, hard body and he was funny. He was a good catch most people would say…or they would if it was anyone other than Naruto.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto had looked over his shoulder at her when she remained silent to find her frowning.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She said quickly and rose to help him with the dishes. "How about a movie? They're showing a Princess Gale movie, wanna go?" She knew that he loved those movies.

"Really? You don't mind?" Naruto was a big fan and had the actress' autograph hanging up on his wall.

"Of course not. While you stare at her, I can watch her gorgeous co-stars. They're yummy!" Hinata screamed and ran from Naruto's wet, soapy fingers. For some reason he didn't like her calling some other guys yummy.

She'd ended up on his bed laughing and crying from his tickling. Hinata begged him to stop and finally he did. Once she could see without tears the look on his face filled her heart. Naruto was happy – really happy and it was because she was with him.

"Kiss me Naruto." Hinata raised her arms. She was still breathing hard so her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Naruto watched her breasts lift towards him and his hands covered the soft mounds. Hands on her, he leaned down to kiss Hinata. Inches from her mouth, "I'm sorry."

Hinata looked confused, "Sorry about what? What is it Naruto?" She cupped his face and looked into blue skies.

"Sorry it took me so damn long to really see you. Sorry about all the time we missed together. Sorry I was a first-classed ass chasing after _her! _Hinata!" He took the words she would have spoken into his mouth. Naruto kissed her with the intent of trying in some small way, make up for everything he'd ever done wrong.

It wasn't enough. Still kissing Hinata he scooped her up until they were lying on their sides, one of his legs between hers. One hand covered her round ass, pressing her close to him while the other still held onto a breast.

She was shocked and thrilled. His kiss was overwhelming like he couldn't get enough of her. Hinata pressed against his hands wanting more of his touch and his hard thigh moved against her mound making her moan for more. "N-Naruto! Nar-uto!" As much as she wanted this – she needed to breathe. Hinata pressed on his shoulders until his tongue slipped from her mouth.

Naruto seemed to understand leaving her lips to kiss her body. His mouth moved to her neck and lower. He rained kisses over the still covered flesh of her breasts but then slipped her shirt over and off. The bra gave him pause because he couldn't tell how to get it off of her but then with a wicked grin he knew what to do. Seconds later her flesh stood up pointing at him. Naruto had pulled down the bra until it was under her breasts making them stand out. "Yeah…" He took one in his mouth and sucked.

Hinata bucked upwards. Naruto was attacking all of her senses giving her no time to get used to anything. While his tongue circled one nipple, his hand tweaked the other. Her hands held his head tightly making sure he didn't move from where he was. She was so hot now that she felt like she could melt. In fact she was melting…

He knew she was wet now and he wanted to see it this time. Naruto pulled away suddenly and rose to his knees. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her Capri pants. "Hinata…" He wouldn't do more than she would let him.

"Yes…please…" _How could she stop now? _Hinata planted her feet and lifted her hips so that Naruto could strip her. And she was naked except for the bra beneath her breasts.

All sorts of thoughts ran through Naruto's mind. Hinata was on his bed all but naked. Her knees were up and with a touch of his hand, they opened for him. Next he was between her legs stroking the silken skin of her thighs staring at her thatch of dark curls.

Hinata thought her heart would rip through her ribs at any moment. She was shaking badly from his gentle touch but his eyes never left her center and she was becoming shy. Her hand moved to cover herself.

"No, don't." Naruto caught her hand. A gentle smile on his face "Can't help but stare when I see something beautiful." Now humor, "Besides you've stared at me enough, haven't you Babe?" Naruto chuckled and inched backwards then lay down on his stomach.

"What – what are you doing? Naruto?" Hinata came up on her elbows.

More sexy laughter. "You forget, I've been taught by the best pervs around. Trust me Sweetheart." Naruto kissed one thigh then the other. "Okay?" _Damn, I want her so bad but it's not time for that yet! But this I can do. She looks so adorable right now. Her eyes all wide watching my every move, her cheeks all pink with shyness, her lips red from my kisses and those pert breasts. And before me, her open trembling thighs and the warmth of her wet center…Hinata…_

She watched the emotion in his eyes and knew she couldn't deny him. "Uh-huh…" Hinata would have said more but Naruto was already dipping his head. His lips made contact with her flesh and she dropped back onto the bed.

Naruto heard her whine – a high pitched sound and figured, he was doing it right. The curls tickled his lips but he continued to kiss her. When her nether lips parted and he saw that bit of flesh he'd only read about, Naruto licked at it then sucked gently. She almost suffocated him with her soft thighs but he didn't stop.

Hinata couldn't believe what he was doing to her! The sensations were out of this world! It was so good but scary. She pressed herself to him then pulled back for fear of what was coming next but she always went back for more.

He felt she was close. Maybe if he…

Hinata screamed and covered her mouth with her hands. _Naruto's fingers are inside me! Now he's sucking…!_ She kept her hips up high and they moved frantically trying to capture more of his fingers, more of his tongue. Moisture dripped from her body and her muscles were contracting…she was going to loose it!

Naruto pushed two fingers deeper inside her and increased the suction on her clit. The next thing he knew, her legs circled his shoulders and his fingers were caught in a vice. More essence flowed from her body and a muted scream filled his ears.

* * *

**Hinata** had never been this tired or this energized. She wanted more and she never wanted to move again. Naruto was still between her legs with his head on her thigh. She reached down and tangled her hand in his blond locks. "You'll have to apologize more often Naruto." She said with a soft smile.

Naruto laughed deeply. "I hoped you'd enjoy it! So how often would you like me to say I'm sorry?" He lifted up so he could see her face.

"Is everyday too often?" She laughed along with him then noticed the huge bulge in his shorts. "Is it my turn?" Hinata's voice turned sexy and she sat up quickly and pushed down his shorts.

"Hey! Wait – no!" He tried to get away from her but once her hand touched him, he didn't fight very hard. "Sweetheart, you don't have to, really. I just wanted to show you a little loving that's all. Come on, let me go." Naruto was trying to be a gentleman. He could grab a cold shower and be fine.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've seen this so close." She said with wonder. Yeah she looked often but to see and touch it, well that was a different pleasure. Hinata looked up at him. "Can't I show you some loving as well? Besides I can't leave you like this. I want you to feel as good as I do." While she'd been talking, her hands were stroking his hard length – testing his shape and trying to get her fingers around him. "So big…Are all men this big?" She asked innocently. "Maybe I should check…"

"Don't you dare!" Naruto was shocked that she wanted to look at other men's dicks! "And how would I know? We don't go around looking either!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Hinata you cannot look at other men! You got that!" He made his voice as stern as possible.

Hinata was amused to see his jealousy. She admitted to herself that she was now very curious about this subject and maybe she would look but she wouldn't tell Naruto! "Well as long as I've got this – I won't have to!" Her grip tightened and she pulled making him bend forward and close his eyes. Hinata laughed and got down to business.

He couldn't think while she touched him. Naruto hummed in his throat as she used her thumb to caress the head. He lifted his head and pushed his hips forward. He felt his shorts slip down his thighs then to his surprise her hand moved between his legs and cupped his ball sac. "Hi-na-ta!"

She'd noticed it swinging and wanted to touch it. It was soft to the touch but very heavy in her hand. By Naruto's reaction it intensified his lust for his penis grew ever harder and bucked in her hand. "Almost ready to cum for me?" She asked looking up at his pained expression. He'd let go of her and his hands were tight fists.

Hinata manipulated his sac and her grip traveled quickly up and down his length. It was swelling. She wondered if she could do what he did to her. Maybe…

Naruto's eyes and mouth opened in shock when her tongue touched him. Blue eyes watched her lick over the head of his penis. "N-no…you don't…y-you shouldn't! _Hinata!_" She took him in her mouth. A growl erupted from his chest and he pushed forward loosing the battle with her.

* * *

**She** was on her back with Naruto over her. Hinata was smiling with satisfaction. It had been different certainly, taking him in her mouth but his reaction was well worth it. This love making got better each time. She giggled and ran her hands over his back and naked ass.

"Stop that or you'll get something else started." Naruto said his voice thick. He could only smile when her hands gripped his ass. "Why'd you do it Babe? You didn't have to…" She'd stayed with him until he'd had nothing left. Naruto finally got up the courage to look at her. His leg slid between hers and his chest rested lightly on hers.

Hinata smiled and stroked the sparse whiskers on his jaw. "I didn't necessarily plan it but I wanted to." At his questioning look, "We're in this together right? Right, so we share the pleasure. You kissed me and I kissed you – even."

"Kissing? That was way more than kissing and you know it!" Naruto searched her face but she didn't seem put off by what happened. Hinata continued to smile at him with love in her eyes. "You're a hell of a woman Hinata. Sexy, sweet and kind. I still wonder why you chose me but I'm damned glad you did."

"Yep, you're a lucky man!" She agreed and lifted her head for his kiss.

Lying naked in bed together and kissing could only lead to more sex so Naruto dug down deep and found the strength to pull away. Up on his knees he grinned down at her. "Sorry Babe, you're not going to seduce me this time! Up you go!" He hopped out of bed then pulled her up and got her on her feet. "That bra looks wonderful on you!" He laughed as her breasts bounced free of the cups.

"It's the new style my boyfriend came up with!" Hinata modeled for him then turned her back. "But for future reference, this is how you take it off."

Naruto watched carefully and nodded. "Got it! Okay sweet cheeks – go shower. We can still do something outside today!" He smacked her ass lightly.

"More of this?" Hinata asked sweetly blinking her eyelashes.

"Ha! Maybe. Now go so I can finish cleaning up." Naruto stripped the bed of its sheets.

"You could join me. I could wash your back." Hinata offered from the doorway.

"I'd like to keep some of my nerves in tact." He laughed and went to push her into the bathroom. "Shower." Once she was behind the door, he shucked the rest of his clothes and added them to the sheets. He'd have to pick out more clothes to wear now.

Humming he put new sheets on the bed then went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. He heard the shower stop and went to the door. "I've got your clothes. Your shorts are okay but the shirt is a mess – you'll have to wear one of mine." Naruto opened the door and handed her the clothes without looking.

"Thanks."

"Sure." He grinned. She really was his because now she was wearing his clothes. Naruto was about to wipe down the table when there was knock at the door and he froze. _Who could that be? I'm naked and my girlfriend is in the bathroom dressing! Had they been watched? Damn, what should I do? _Another knock. _Pants! I need pants!_ Naruto looked around frantically for something to put on. There was a pile of clothes in the corner and he jerked up the dirty pants he'd worn last night.

"Naruto, you in there?" A voice asked.

_He knew that voice! It's one of the guards for Grandma Tsunade! Was she having him watched?_ A hint of anger mixed with fear rushed through him as he opened the door. "Hey, sorry I was in the bathroom. Just got up." He laughed weakly.

"No problem, I'm just glad I don't have to go looking for you. Lady Tsunade wanted me to give this to you and said that you'd better show up on time." He pointed his finger at Naruto with grin. "Okay? So if she asks, I did tell you. Well I should get back. Have a good day!" He raised a hand then took off.

Naruto looked at the letter in his hand then peered out to watch the man leaving heading in the direction of Hokage's building. He looked around suspiciously but didn't see anyone and closed the door firmly.

Hinata peeped out of the bathroom to see Naruto leaning against the door with his eyes closed. "Is it safe?" She whispered. When she'd heard the knock, it seemed as if her heart had stopped. It wasn't anybody's business what she and Naruto did but she didn't want to get caught doing it either.

"Yeah, I think so. That scared the shit out of me!" Naruto opened his eyes, made his way to the table and collapsed into a chair. "It was just Izumo delivering a note from Grandma Tsunade. I thought maybe we were being watched and they were coming to get me." He dropped his head on the table.

Hinata went to him and felt his still rapidly beating heart. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder. "Me too." When he raised his head, they stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

Naruto pulled Hinata into his lap. "He brought a note from Grandma T. Let's see…Oh it's about dinner tonight at Iruka's and she too tells me to be on time. Guess they want to talk to me about something." Naruto frowned thinking but everything was going well, if there were any problems – they weren't his. Maybe they were both just busy and didn't have a lot of time to spare.

"Something wrong?" Hinata asked resting against him.

"No, don't think so." Naruto glanced at the clock and stood up quickly with her. "If we're going to the movies and hang out some – we'd better get moving!" Naruto shucked his pants. "Mind finishing up for me or you can just leave it – I'll do it later." He rummaged for some new clothes.

Hinata watched with appreciation as his muscles flexed and shifted under smooth skin. "We could just stay here." She suggested as she came up behind him and slid her palm down his back and over his ass.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch those hands!" Naruto scooted away from her, high stepping. "I'd love to but after that scare, I'd just as soon go out if you don't mind." He made to the bathroom. "Back in a flash!"

She sighed and went to see what else had to be done in the kitchen. He was right of course, anybody could show up and then what? Still a day in bed with Naruto…Hinata began to smile; somehow she'd arrange that for them and do it so that they wouldn't have the fear of being interrupted. She adjusted his large shirt over her breasts then lifted the collar up to her nose. The shirt smelled of him. Hinata hugged herself imagining it was Naruto. "Hurry up or I'm coming in after you!" She said on a laugh happy with her world.

* * *

**"You** wanna learn how to cook? For Hinata?" Iruka laughed. "Boy, you are whipped!" He took a pan over to the table.

"Whipped? Just cause I want to cook for Hinata? And what about you? You cook. Maybe you don't have a girlfriend or wife yet but do you mean to tell me that you are never going to cook for her?!" Naruto put some bowls on the table. He paused and tilted his head with a mischievous grin. "I think Grandma T will be jealous when you do get a girl. I'm mean she's got you all to herself now – she'll have to share you with another woman." Naruto moved closer to Iruka and spoke in a low tone his eyes bright. "You'll have yourself a threesome. Maybe you should get a bigger place or at least a bigger bed."

"You!" He chased Naruto with a spoon. "I'm going to kill Kakashi and Master Jiraiya for that damned book! A threesome! Don't let Tsunade hear you talk of that or she'll rip you a new one. I know she's got people watching out for Jiraiya the moment he enters the village again. I can't imagine what she's going to do to him!" Iruka had caught Naruto and held him a headlock.

That was how Tsunade found them. She entered Iruka's place without knocking and heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. The two of them were wrestling but it appeared that Naruto was doing more laughing than putting up a fight. "So does this mean dinner is ready?" She leaned against the doorjamb a smile on her face.

"Hey Tsunade, just had to teach the boy a lesson – you know how his mouth runs." Iruka gave the blond head a tweak then let him go. "Finish putting the food on the table son." Iruka knew that this would be a difficult conversation but when Naruto had arrived happy and eager to share his day that he couldn't hold onto the dread but it came back with Tsunade's arrival.

Tsunade went to wash up then came back to help. She found herself next to Naruto and was surprised when he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She tousled his hair affectionately before seating herself. They managed to enjoy a good meal talking about everything and nothing. It was as they moved to sit down on the couch with Naruto between them that he thought something was going on.

"What's up? All through dinner one of you would get really quiet and stare at me. Am I in trouble or something?" His head swiveled from side to side.

"The Chunin exams are coming up." Tsunade said suddenly.

"Yeah? Well it's about time! I still don't think it was fair that Shikamaru was the only one who made it last time." Naruto sat back and brought up one ankle to rest on the opposite knee. "Is that it? You two are worried about me? I got through it last time so I'll do even better this time." He smiled but let it drop when they still looked concerned.

"You won't be participating in the exams. Hold on!" Tsunade said gripping his arm to shush him. "None of Konoha's Genin will be participating in the exams. You, all of you will have another task to perform in order to become Chunin."

Iruka moved closer. "Listen Naruto, this is important." He explained the process he and his friends would have to go through to become Chunin. "This is ten times more dangerous than the exams. At least with the exams, there are proctors there to prevent deaths. You won't have that. It'll just be you and your team. Survival will depend on how much you trust them."

Naruto sat quietly between them. Iruka's hand lay on his shoulder and Grandma Tsunade's hand held his. He reached over and began playing with her fingers. "Okay, I got that. We've had missions like this before and survived. I may have a small problem with Sakura right now but when it comes down to it – we're there for each other. Please, don't worry so much, okay?" He figured this was why they looked so glum but they should have more faith in his abilities. "I know I act impulsively sometimes but this is important. I'll do better – promise."

"Naruto." Tsunade leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to hold you to that promise but…there's more you should know." She paused to take a breath. "Once a Genin graduates to the next level; they take on more responsibility and learn more about what it takes to truly defend this village."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Yeah, I know that. Chunin get riskier missions and are entrusted with certain secrets that would be too risky for a Genin to know. So?" His head looked to Iruka when he squeezed his shoulder a little too hard.

"So, we also tell the new Chunin how the village was…saved from the Nine-Tailed Fox. We tell them exactly how the Fourth placed the fox spirit in a new born child and who that child is. If your mission succeeds, you and all your friends will become Chunin and they will learn your secret." Tsunade finished quietly.

Naruto blinked at her then tore his gaze away from the concern and sympathy in her eyes. _They'll know. They'll know. They'll know I have a demon inside me! I haven't told anyone! What will they think…about me then?! __**Hinata! I haven't told Hinata yet! **_He surged to his feet and away from Iruka and Tsunade. Naruto walked behind the couch and starting pacing.

"It's too soon. We haven't had enough time together yet. I wanted…some time. **I wanted some time first, dammit!"** Naruto's hands came up to pull at his hair. "I just was at her house again last week. Lord Hiashi talks to me. _He listens to what I say, stupid stuff and all!" _His pace quickened matching the words flowing from his lips. "Sasuke knows something but he…he's accepted me anyway. We've gotten so close but what if he…his own brother's a monster to him but I'm **the real fucking thing!"** Naruto felt his heart threaten to choke him. "The looks and stares of hatred and fear – I'd gotten used to all that from everyone else but to have my friends do it too?! **DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMN…" **Naruto stopped suddenly and sank onto the floor on his knees.

Iruka and Tsunade had gotten up just after he did and had watched in pained sympathy his reaction to the news. It was worse than they'd thought it would be. Iruka left her side and went to get him. Naruto was dazed so he more or less had to pick him up and take him back to the couch.

Tsunade lay him against her breast as Iruka went to fetch something stronger than tea. He was really too young for sake but she thought the strong drink would wake him from the panic he was in now.

"Here." Iruka handed her a small cup. Again he sat close to Naruto and braced him for when Tsunade poured the sake down his throat.

Naruto had been lost in images of hate and disgust from all his friends. All except Hinata. When he thought of her, all he could see were tears falling from her huge lavender eyes and finally her back as she walked away from him. The sake smelled strong, it burned his tongue and throat making him choke and cough. It took him several minutes before he was able to talk. "What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" He asked as he thumped his chest and a heavy hand thumped his back.

"No but you need to stop cussing in front of me. Watch that mouth boy!" Tsunade said forcefully and lightly slapped his face once. "Do you hear me? No more cussing!"

Naruto looked at her. **"What? No cussing? Now?! Iruka can't you get her to understand what's going on here?! I might loose my friends and she's worried about some stupid, fucking cuss words?!"** Naruto was yelling.

The next slap reverberated in the room. Naruto held his cheek looking at Tsunade with a touch of fear and shrank back against Iruka.

"What did I say?" She asked quietly. Tsunade wanted to bring him back to her, get him thinking clearly again.

"No cussing. Yes ma'am, I got it. Sorry." Naruto dropped his eyes hand still to his cheek. Behind him he heard Iruka chuckle.

"It's going to be okay son. Now that the panic is over and the foul language, what are you going to do Naruto? About telling Hinata and the others?"

His face still throbbing from being hit, Naruto leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees. "…I don't know." He really started thinking about what he'd been told. "Training starts tomorrow. If I tell them now, I could mess up their concentration and they probably wouldn't…trust me during the mission. I-I couldn't do that to Sasuke. He wants so badly to improve his skills and this mission would be proof that he's getting better." He held his hand over his mouth for a moment. "If I wait until it's over, that would probably be best. If I could get to everybody before their sensei told them…but you said it's up to the Jonin how and when they tell their squads, right? They could even do it the field before we return to the village…dam-." Naruto paused and looked out of the corner of his eye at Tsunade. "Darn." That earned him a few chuckles.

"Then there's Hinata." Her name shivered on his tongue. "I've had a month - I could have told her at anytime but no time ever seemed right and now I'm out of time. I can't see telling her now before the mission either. We've been training hard and she's improved so much…I can't mess this up for her." Hinata wanted to impress her father with how far she'd come and Naruto wanted that for her as well. He'd learned that the approval of a parent was very important.

"But what about you Naruto? Maybe we shouldn't have said anything to you either. Have _we_ messed this up for you?" Iruka asked suddenly worried. He looked to Tsunade. "This was a mistake, how's he supposed to concentrate and do his best with this weighing on his mind? Shit! Sorry!" He pulled back out of Tsunade's reach as she tried slap him.

Naruto laughed but tears came with them. He sighed and slid back so the he was between them again. "No, I needed to know. It's not that big a deal, I carry around this fear all the time anyway, it's just this time I'll know when everybody will find out. No more secret." He slumped over onto Tsunade's shoulder. "I'm out of time. Either they'll continue to be my friends or I've gained new enemies." He grew quiet as he sat between them feeling like he was about to loose everything he'd gained these last few months.

They sat quietly for a moment before Naruto sat up. "Wait! You said every Chunin is told, right?" Hope surged into his eyes. "Then Shikamaru knows! He knows - has know for a long time!" With wonder Naruto tried to remember just one time since the exams Shikamaru had ever treated him differently…but he couldn't. "Why? Why hasn't he said anything? Did you talk to him?" He asked Tsunade.

"No I never said a word to him." Even she had forgotten about Shikamaru.

"Well there you go! If Shikamaru took the news well, then they may all! Even Sasuke. You two have come a long way since the academy, competing in everything. I'm sure he'll think of you as the same old Naruto." Iruka said with forced joviality. He wanted desperately for it to be true but knew some people just couldn't handle knowing that the Nine-Tailed Fox still lived and that it was inside of Naruto. To some he was just an abomination that needed to be destroyed.

Naruto's hope drained away just that fast and he slumped again. "Shikamaru's got that big brain, he probably reasoned out something. Him not saying anything doesn't mean anything, nothing at all. Hell, he probably used that high IQ to figure out how to kill me in six hundred different ways all by himself! Or, I can see it now – all my friends gathered around me following his directions as they use their jutsu to kill me!" His voice was loud, eyes wide. Naruto saw the bottle of sake and reached for it only to have Tsunade snatch it away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She held it out of his reach. Tsunade looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Oh come on, let me get drunk! It may be my one and only chance!" This time it was Iruka who turned rough and snatched him up on his feet.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! They will not kill you! You will not die! The decree prevents them from that but even if they tried, they'd have to get through me first!" Iruka brought Naruto's face close to his own. "You've got me and Tsunade even if you lose everyone else. Naruto! Do you hear me? We'll always be here and protect you from harm. _We won't leave you!_ Oh son…" Naruto's blue eyes had welled up with tears and now the boy was hugging him and crying silently.

Tsunade took a long drink from the sake wanting to run back to her office and cry in the darkness but Naruto and Iruka needed her now and here was where she'd stay. She set down the bottle and embraced Naruto from behind, her head resting next to his. "It's going to be okay baby, you'll see. It's going to be okay." Her hand found Iruka's and they held on knowing they had to be his strength for the upcoming ordeal.

None of them had answers and it was really too soon to come up with any plans that night. Besides the final decision had to be Naruto's on how or if he would tell his friends. All reflected on dinner when he'd spoken of his day with Hinata. It had been happy and carefree and now the night was full of fear and sadness.

That night as the moon rose high in the sky - the mother, father and son sat on the couch sometimes talking, other times just silently holding each other. It was all they could do but it was enough for this bond of three could not now be broken. As for the rest of Naruto's life it was as fragile as a pane of stained glass showing wonderful, vibrant colors but with just the right amount of force – it could be broken into a thousand pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Leaf Shinobi**_

**He **was late. It made a sad grin appear on his face when he arrived to already find Kakashi-sensei there before him but he was only a few minutes late. "Sorry guys." Naruto said to all of them then moved to sit down next to Sasuke. They were on one of many terraces over looking Konoha.

Naruto had spent the night at Iruka's. At some point he'd fallen asleep on Tsunade's breast and woken to find himself in Iruka's bed. Grandma Tsunade had stayed over too, close by on the couch but she'd had to leave before he'd woken up. Actually he'd been surprised to find Iruka still there. The teacher had gotten a substitute to cover his morning classes so Naruto wouldn't wake up alone. Iruka didn't press him for information instead he made Naruto help him in the kitchen with breakfast. They worked well together and the simple act of following instructions and sharing a meal reassured Naruto of their bond with each other. Both had managed to forget for a little while the ordeal to come and lost track of time which was why Naruto was late. If he could have avoided this meeting, he would have.

Kakashi knew. He could tell Naruto knew. The teen's eyes were red rimmed and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Kakashi got down from the railing and moved to sit next to Naruto. He placed a hand on the boy's head and patted it gently before telling Sasuke and Sakura what was about to happen.

Sasuke felt a thrill go through him. This mission was very important, Kakashi hadn't said but it sounded like an S class mission instead of an A class one. To succeed at this mission would be a serious plus in their favor. He looked at Naruto expecting him to share his excitement but Naruto seemed to be staring at his toes. Something was up with him and Sasuke wondered what.

"Okay then, we're leaving now. We're going into the forest as is. Several ambushes and traps have been set up for us – for all the teams. It's for real this time guys. Chunin and Jonin will be attacking, maybe not with deadly force but damned close to it so keep your eyes open." Kakashi adjusted his headband over his eye.

"Shouldn't we go get our gear?" Sakura asked as she stood. She was feeling the thrill just like Sasuke. Finally she would be able to prove how dependable she could be. She would back up and protect her teammates without fail this time.

"No gear, just what we're carrying. We'll be in the forest for three or four days. When we return, the scouts should be back with the Intel we need to take care of these rogue ninja. Listen everyone – this is a kill or be killed situation. Of course if you can capture the enemy that's fine but no one will say a word if the enemy dies. Understand me?" Kakashi's eye looked at each of their faces to see if they really understood. Sakura appeared nervous, Sasuke accepting and Naruto resolute. "Good, let's go!"

"Wait! Can I say something Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke up suddenly.

Kakashi turned to him in surprise. _Surely he's not going to tell them now? _He folded his arms and approached Naruto. Lady Tsunade had talked with him this morning and he wanted to be supportive of Naruto but this wasn't the time. "Umm, what is it Naruto? We should get started."

"I wanted to say something to Sakura." Naruto saw Kakashi's eyebrow lift. "Look Sakura, I want to apologize for how I've been acting. Well not for all of it – I meant some of it but well, now's not the time to hold a grudge. We were both mean and uncaring to each other. That's over, let's be friends again. Okay?" Naruto stepped closer to her and held out his hand.

Sakura sniffed. She hadn't expected him to apologize or to forgive so easily. "Tell me you forgive me Naruto and then I'll take your hand. All of it was my fault but unless I know I have your forgiveness, I don't think I'll ever be a true friend to you."

Naruto tilted his head at her a smirk on his face. "So demanding - as always! You're forgiven Sakura. Umph!" She did more than take his hand but jumped him, circling his neck with her arms.

"Thank you Naruto! I promise to be there for you! You can tell Hinata that she'll have nothing to worry about because I'll always protect you!" Sakura pulled back so that he could see that she was serious.

"So you'll only protect Naruto? What about us? Are we just chopped liver?" Kakashi asked with a laugh.

"Well all I can say, is it's about damned time!" Sasuke walked over to them. To his eyes, Naruto still looked a little subdued but they were a team – this time for real. "Let's become Chunin!" He held out his hand, Naruto put his on top of Sasuke's and Sakrua put hers on top of Naruto's.

"Chunin!" They yelled out together. Kakashi put his hand on top of theirs then, "Squad 7 – Let's do it!"

* * *

**Bruises**, scrapes and open wounds happened during the training. All the Genin were well and truly put through their paces. As night fell that first day, they sat quietly looking at each other and eating whatever they could find edible. One thought ran through their minds – If training was this bad, then how much worse was the mission going to be?

It seemed they'd barely gotten any sleep before Kakashi was waking them. It was still dark and he held a finger to lips indicating that they were not alone. Using his hands, Kakashi pointed them in the direction he wanted them to go and the training continued.

They were sloppy at first and gained more scrapes and bruises but by the end of the third day, they were finally in sync. Sasuke could count on Naruto to read his mind and back up any action he took. Naruto could count on Sakura to reason out his moves and be there to cover him. Kakashi was surprised to find that not only were they there for each other but they often appeared at his side protecting him!

On the fourth morning they headed back into the village. First stop was the hospital to have their injuries taken care of. "Right, once you're released, go home, clean up and grab some food. At noon all the squads will meet at the academy for a meeting to see what our spies were able to come up. We'll spend the night in the village but we're heading out again at 0400 hours. Got it?" Kakashi looked at their dirty, tired faces and held back a laugh. They'd been worked hard but they had improved.

"Right!" They spoke in unison and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's wounds had already pretty much healed so he took off first. He wanted to see Hinata. There was dread in his heart at seeing her because the secret weighed heavily there but she also rested in his heart and his love for Hinata pushed the dread aside to a tiny corner. Besides these may be the last intimate moments he spent with her.

But she wasn't home yet. Apparently Kurenai's team was still out in the forest. He thanked Hanabi and was about to leave when Lord Hiashi appeared.

"Naruto! A moment please?" Lord Hiashi noticed how tired and worn the boy looked – he'd been training hard. "Excuse us please Hanabi." The two of them watched as the little girl went back into the house. "How are doing?"

Naruto knew what he meant, the clan leader wasn't talking about his health. "Terrible if you really want to know." He sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I just spent three days with my squad and we're better, closer than we've ever been. It's like we think with the same mind and it could all end by this time next month." Naruto kicked at a pebble.

Lord Hiashi had really come to care for the boy since he'd been coming around and was surprised how much he hurt for Naruto. "When will you tell her?" He asked softly.

"Not until we come back. She wants you to be proud of her skills so I won't do anything to distract her." Naruto looked at up him silently begging the man to take notice of his daughter's hard work.

Lord Hiashi smiled. "I am proud of her. She's changed so much. Hinata's stronger now than ever and I can tell that without seeing her ninja skills. You've had a lot to do with that Naruto which is why I believe she'll stand by you."

Naruto gasped surprised by the support and blinking he looked away. "I hope so, I've just got to get to her before Kurenai-sensei does. That's the problem." He looked around at Hinata's home as he talked seeing her there in his mind.

"I might be able to help with that. My daughter listens to me from time to time. I'll just convince her to talk to you as soon as you're both back home or maybe I'll talk to Kurenai. Is that satisfactory to you Naruto?"

Again he felt overwhelmed, "I'd appreciate anything you could do Lord Hiashi, thank you." Naruto took the man's hand and shook it firmly.

"You're welcome and what of your friends? Will you tell them personally?" Lord Hiashi thought that maybe he should go talk to either Lady Tsunade or Iruka to see how else he might help Naruto. This was a lot for a teenaged boy to handle.

A harsh laugh escaped Naruto. "They'll find out the normal way." He hung his head. "I'm too much of a coward to face all of them with the truth. This way, by the time I see them, they'll have had time to think and make up their minds. …I should know where I stand as soon as I see them." Naruto shook his head. But Sasuke, I'll tell him too. I've started to think of him as a brother and I hope…he feels the same. Problem is he was betrayed by his real brother – I don't know if he can take me betraying him as well." Naruto rubbed his chest as if he was feeling pain there.

Lord Hiashi placed an arm around Naruto. "You've betrayed no one. This burden was placed upon you Naruto and you've handled yourself well – better than anyone ever thought. It was your secret, one you yourself should have never found out until this time but you were told and it didn't break you, only made you stronger. Whatever happens, know that you did nothing wrong by trying to live a normal life. There are many of us who've come to like and respect the young man you've become. Remember that Naruto." He saw the boy's eyes were wet but he didn't let the tears fall. Lord Hiashi hugged his shoulders then let him go.

"You'd better go on home and rest up a little. Maybe you'll get to spend some time with Hinata before your training starts again. Good luck Naruto." Lord Hiashi smiled warmly at him.

Naruto brushed at a stray tear, straightened his shoulders then bowed. "Thank you." He stood up then turned to leave but looked back, "Hinata's lucky to have such a great father! See you later!" Smiling now he ran home.

"And this village is lucky to have you Naruto." Hiashi said to himself, folding his arms watching the young man. "Lord Naruto with Lady Hinata at his side…yeah, I'd love that for both of them." Hiashi walked back towards the house trying to think what kind of wedding his daughter might like.

* * *

**Hungry**, Naruto made a detour at Ichiraku's and filled his belly with ramen before finally going home. Checking the time he saw he only had about two hours before going to the academy, which wasn't enough time for a nap so he decided to take a long hot bath. As the water ran, he pulled out fresh clothes then checked his face. He grinned to see a light shadow along his jaw. Using a razor Iruka had helped him buy, Naruto shaved while the tub filled. Then with a long sigh he settled down into the hot water. In moments his eyes drifted shut and he relaxed all his tired muscles.

**Hinata** slipped inside the apartment. She was still smiling and a little bemused. She'd gone home to clean up before the meeting but her father met her at the door with a change of clothes and ordered her to go see her boyfriend. He'd looked a little embarrassed and had quietly told her that they wouldn't have time to do…anything more than spend a few minutes together but thought they would both benefit from that time. People in love needed to see each other often; he'd told her then kissed her forehead and pushed her out the front gate himself!

She put down her bag and stripped. Naked she looked at the clock – an hour and a half. Not a lot of time, true but enough to be held by him. Quietly she moved to the bathroom and turned the knob.

**Naruto** was on his feet staring at the slowly turning knob. He was amazed that he knew someone was there. All that training had made him aware of the slightest movements. One wet, dripping leg was already out of the tub and he stood poised to attack. The door opened and he lunged only to pull up short at the sight of his naked girlfriend. _"Hinata?!"_

"Hey, is the water still hot?" She looked him up and down, moved close to kiss his cheek then tested the water. "Aww, it's already gotten cool. I'll just have to add more." Hinata let out the water then began to refill the tub. "Soap me?"

Naruto stood with his hands on his hips staring at Hinata. "You shouldn't be here! We've got that meeting in a little while and –and what would your father say? You should have gone home! There's no telling when you'll see him again before we have to leave on this mission!" He couldn't keep his eyes off her and despite his protests; Naruto really wanted her to stay.

"I did go home and he sent me to you." She'd picked up the soap and was lathering her hands. "No we don't have time do anything but spend some time together. My father thought that spending time with you was important and I agree with him. A simple bath Naruto, that's all I'm asking – honest! I promise not to sex you up, well not too much." Her smile was sexy as she looked him up and down.

Naruto shook his head. _Lord Hiashi had sent her to him?! _It was humbling the acceptance that man gave him. Still amazed he smiled at Hinata. "So let's take a bath!" He took her hands to gather some lather then placed them on her breasts. "I _do_ promise to sex you up though!" Their laughter rang out in the small bathroom.

* * *

**They** played as lovers would. Being naked together, it was hard not to get aroused but they didn't take it too far. Once in the hot water they took turns massaging sore muscles and just lying together but time was not on their side so they hurriedly got out and dressed. Naruto fixed Hinata some light snacks for unlike him, she didn't get back in time to eat. Luckily it was stuff she could eat on the run.

At the academy they were directed to one of the unused classrooms and holding hands they went inside. The teams had already grouped together but Hinata's and Naruto's were sitting together so they were able be with their squads and each other.

Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma all stood against the wall as Ibiki and two of his men stood before the room. The scarred man looked at the assembled Genin. He remembered each of their faces from their first try at becoming Chunin. They'd grown older and had more knowledge in their eyes. He hoped it would be enough to get them through this mission.

"Listen up," He nodded to one of his men and a map dropped over the chalk board. "We have located the rogues' village. They've gone to a lot of trouble to make it appear as if it were any other small village with ordinary villagers but it's hard to hide ninja skills in some. It's in the way we move and walk and too many of them move with cat-like reflexes. We sent in a Kunoichi who was accepted readily, too readily for a small village trying to make it. If anything thing they should be wary of traveling strangers. Yet they acted like they were expecting her and treated her well. She was allowed to stay for two days and noticed that this building," He pointed to it on the map. "Was always guarded, not in an obvious manner with armed men but there was someone always sitting outside of it guaranteeing that our spy could never get inside unnoticed. Another thing, at night and at all hours of the night, the villagers went to this building, stayed for a few hours then came out again. They could have been having meetings, training or preparing weapons. We have no idea what – the bastards. We did manage to capture one of them and with a bit of persuasion got him to tell us exactly how many of them there are." Ibiki said with a grim smile but it faded as he told them the numbers which shocked them. "Its way more than those we saw about the village. There must be several rooms and tunnels underground to hide that many people. As for weapons, well we should be careful. As I said they could be preparing them in those underground tunnels. It's like they're preparing for a full scale war. That probably includes bombs people so you'd better be up on you're knowledge about paper bombs and how to counter them." Ibiki looked at the Genin as well as the Jonin, including them all.

Ibiki moved to sit on the edge of the desk. "We've also got maps of the capital and buildings where the leaders have gathered. The idiots seem to think that if they're all in one place, they'll be safer instead of moving constantly and giving false reports of their whereabouts. We'll have to take care of that once we get there." He looked to the Jonin. "I think it's better for you guys to decide where best to use your teams. You know their strengths best. My Anbu teams are watching the village to see what their next move will be. We couldn't get that information from our captive, apparently they aren't told until the last minute when an attack is going to happen. I also have lookouts on the main roads leading to the capital and each leader has some Leaf Shinobi guards even though they are unaware of them."

"So we have no idea when they'll attack?" Kurenai finally spoke up.

"No, I suggest we take out the village first. Hopefully we can catch them before they make a move. If not then we can cut off their escape routes and take the village for ourselves – set a trap. Once the village is under our control, we can join the other teams in the capital taking out the assassins. Still, I doubt it will be that easy. We came upon a few obvious traps in the forest so there's sure to be more and those well hidden. We'll have our work cut out for us." Ibiki again looked to the teens focusing on Hinata, Neji and Sasuke whose eyes would be a benefit in finding hidden traps.

"You mentioned that the Black Ops are undercover in the capital. Will we be going in that way too?" Guy wanted to know.

Ibiki stroked his chin. "It's really up to you but I think it best or at least have only one team go in to protect the leaders and the rest remain hidden. They won't know they're against Genin so they won't be looking for young men and women on a sight-seeing tour or a teacher showing her students around the capital or two lovers on a romantic getaway." All eyes went to Naruto and Hinata and both blushed.

"Right, get the enemy to focus on one group while the others go unnoticed. That place is always busy so newcomers in town wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary." Asuma said nodding.

"But the biggest problem is when they'll attack. We won't know so it will be hard to back each other up." Kakashi said. "Just how many of us are involved in this?"

"Enough." Said Lady Tsunade as she entered the room. "And more than I would like. You'll make do Kakashi. This mission is damned important to us – to the village. First it will show the leaders that Shinobi of the Leaf are strong and able to pull off the impossible. Second that our next generation can carry on our ways because their skills are second to none." She walked among the Genin touching each of them briefly. "By all rights, none of you should be on a mission of this magnitude until you were Chunin but how well you do during this mission will make that a reality. I'm taking a risk by giving you extra time to train so don't disappoint me. Become a cohesive team and follow your sensei's lead. Think before acting and use your chakra wisely." Her hand lingered a moment against Naruto before moving to stand before the Jonin.

"As always, their lives are in your hands. Bring them back alive with honor and glory for Konoha." Tsunade's hands were on her hips as she stared them down.

"Of course My Lady!" They promised.

"Good, I'll let you get on with your meeting." Tsunade turned nodded to the Genin then followed by Izumo and Kotetsu, she left them alone again.

"Well, we can't fail now can we?" Ibiki laughed ruefully. Okay let's go over these maps again. The next part of your training will include mock-ups of these two places to give you a feel for them. Kakashi you and Sasuke use your Sharingan – memorize them!" Ibiki picked up a pointer and dissected the maps for them.

* * *

**It** was late evening before they left the academy. Dinner was served during the strategy meeting. Each went home minds filled with details and strategies. For the next few days the teams would work together sometimes as one unit, other times against each other as enemies.

Their aptitude grew over the week. Constant challenges and the threat of death, kept them on their toes but it was for Lady Tsunade and Konoha that they excelled.

Tenten injured many with her accurate weapons. Neji saw every hidden enemy and with his skills sent them flying. Lee demolished buildings with his strength and fought several enemies at one time. Choji's expansion allowed him to knock enemies out and to reach new heights. Ino forced enemies to fight each other while Shikamaru came up with the most devious plans and his jutsu combined with Ino's was deadly. Akamaru and Kiba could sniff out the enemy, find hidden traps as well as attack ferociously. Shino learned Intel from the enemy and drained away precious chakra using his bugs. Hinata used her sight to pinpoint hidden targets and her own special use of the Gentle Fist to protect her comrades. Sasuke used the enemies' jutsu against them and stayed one step ahead of them by reading their every move. Sakura used her versatility and cunning to get into sealed rooms, fool the enemy with genjutsu and by seemingly reading her allies was able to be in the right position to protect those about her. And Naruto was quiet. In uncharacteristic silence, he used his transformed clones to join the enemy ranks and take them out from the inside. He looked, listened and offered advice to his teammates and got them out of sticky situations. He trusted Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru to direct his efforts and succeed in every endeavor. At the end of training, everyone looked at him with deserved respect and awe.

They were given two days to rest and be with their families before heading out on the third morning. There was no evidence that the enemy had moved and that worried Ibiki more than anything else. He and his Anbu squad left immediately.

Lord Hiashi invited Naruto, Tsunade and Iruka to his home for a good luck dinner for their kids. It was a jovial affair with Naruto being the center of attention as he told stupid jokes and funny stories. He also pretended that Hanabi was a dangerous woman-eater and playfully ran from her. No one brought up the mission until the evening drew to a close.

"I've no doubt you'll do well Naruto. I can tell the training has really had a great effect on you – on all of you!" He looked at Hinata and Neji. The three of them looked like they could take on the world.

"Thanks and it did." He turned to Tsunade. "It helped a lot. We won't fail you or this village." He said looking into her eyes.

Those blue orbs spoke volumes to her. He wouldn't fail his friends. Since he was waiting until after the mission for them to find out about the fox, Naruto wanted to prove to his friends that he was reliable, loyal and worthy of his trust. He hoped they would see what he was capable of and dismiss all thoughts and fears of the demon inside him.

"I know you won't." She took his hand and squeezed it. Looking back at her hosts, "You guys have one more day to rest or play as you see fit." Smiling she looked from Hinata to Naruto. "Enjoy it but be ready the following day."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Neji," Iruka shook his hand. "Do your old sensei proud and if you can, keep this one out of trouble." He nodded at Naruto.

"Don't fear Iruka-sensei. Naruto won't need much help; he's become an excellent shinobi." Neij's words were quiet but full of meaning. Of course he'd already known that Naruto was strong but there were hints of a leader in him as well. "He'll definitely become a Chunin."

They stared at him and Naruto let out a long breath. He went to Neji. "Thanks Neji. You too." Neji only smiled and nodded. Finally he went to Hinata, "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to it." Naruto was going to cook this time. She raised her face for his kiss but they broke apart quickly. "'Night Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Iruka-sensei." She folded her hands before her and bent at the waist.

Everyone said their goodbyes and shortly the family of three left. Quiet enveloped them. Naruto's eyes looked everywhere; he was taking it all in. The homes, the stores, even the people who stared and feared him. The places he used to play and hide from Iruka-sensei. Hokage Rock.

"Seems you made an impression on Neji. Even Kakashi spoke of how hard you worked." Iruka said noting that Naruto seemed taller and that his arms and shoulders had filled out more.

"Yeah, course I did. I want to be a Chunin. I also want to protect my friends from harm." Naruto saw Ichiraku's in the distance and smiled. Maybe he'd have time for a bowl before they left.

"Naruto, I know you want them on your side when they learn the truth but don't put yourself out there too far. There's only so much you can do without making a mistake and getting hurt." Tsunade was walking with her arm linked in his.

"I'm going to be careful. I've got you guys to come home to and Hinata…We'll be okay, all of us." He looked into Tsunade's eyes then into the dark eyes of Iruka.

"He's right, we shouldn't worry so. Naruto will make us proud. Would you like to spend the night at my place?" Iruka wanted him close because while he didn't want to worry, it stayed with him constantly.

"Nah, I wanna go home. I haven't spent much time there lately and I want to go over the things I'm going take with me. More than likely I'll just hit the bed and sleep. So goodnight, love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto hugged them both then sauntered on home. He never once showed them the nerves that were jumping inside him.

* * *

**Naruto** sighed heavily, relieved to be home then opened his door only to pause cautiously. There was someone behind him. "Who's here?" He knew it wasn't Hinata or his parents.

"Just me." Sasuke walked out of the shadows behind him. "I was just about to leave. You going to invite me in?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's dark head bowed slightly and the hands tucked in his pockets. He didn't doubt that it was Sasuke but he was surprised to see him there. "Yeah, okay." Naruto walked in and cut on the light. "Want something?" He knew had some milk in the fridge and he could always make tea.

"Nah," Sasuke stared at him as he closed the refrigerator and gestured for him to sit down at the table then joined him.

"So what's up? Why come by so late? Kakashi forget to tell me something?" Naruto removed his headband and ran a hand through his hair.

"I want to know what's going on with you Naruto. This is the biggest mission we've ever received and with so much on the line, not once have I heard that laugh of yours or seen the excitement you usually can't hide. You didn't argue once with any of the sensei and you were quiet. Too damned quiet! What the hell is going on?" Sasuke thumped the table and leaned towards Naruto.

He blinked then one corner of his mouth went up. "Maybe I've just grown up?" He said not quite looking at Sasuke.

"Like hell!" He exploded then settled back in the chair. "You're scaring me Naruto. I can always count on you to act a certain way even in the worst of times. What do you know that the rest of us don't? Everybody worked harder, learned new techniques because they saw how you were killing yourself to improve. Is there something Lady Tsunade isn't telling us? Or is something going to happen you? Have you been asked to do something more than the rest of us? I can help, you know. Whatever it is, you don't have to do it alone." Sasuke's hand was next to his on the table and it lifted several times before finally settling on Naruto's wrist and gripping it.

It was hard for Naruto to breathe and he blinked to keep the tears in his eyes. The heat of Sasuke's hand burned. "…Sasuke…Sasuke…" It was all he could say for several minutes. "Thanks Sasuke but no, nothing's going on. I know what you know and they haven't given me a special assignment. I-I just want to do well that's all." _He can't learn the truth yet!_

Sasuke trapped him with his eyes and almost resorted to using his Sharingan but sighed instead. "Okay but there _is_ something going on with you. Why can't you tell me? I thought we'd…we're friends right?" He'd never let go of Naruto and could feel the other boy's pulse beating quickly.

"Yeah! You're my – best friend Sasuke." Liquid dark eyes held shining blue ones. He couldn't lie out right to Sasuke yet he still felt it would be a mistake to tell him now. Maybe Sasuke would be satisfied with part of the truth.

"Okay there is something but it has absolutely nothing to do with this mission. It's been weighing on my mind and that's why I've been working so hard to keep my mind off of it."

"And you can't tell me or Hinata? What about Lady Tsunade or Iruka-sensei? It must be something pretty important because you've changed your whole attitude Naruto." Sasuke finally let him go but his face reflected his confusion and disbelief in Naruto's words.

Naruto pushed up from the chair. "I'm afraid if I told you guys it might distract you from the mission and this is too important for distractions. Grandma Tsunade and Iruka already know." He went to stand before his bed so that he could look out at the village. "If – if you can wait, I'll tell you and Hinata when we get back, _after _we become Chunin. Please Sasuke…trust me. I'd never risk you or Hinata over this. It's my problem and once we live Konoha, I'll leave it here too." Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke.

"I don't like it. I won't pretend to like it that this - whatever it is has changed you so! And I'm sure Hinata feels the same way or has she even noticed? She's been working hard too, oh never mind!" Sasuke stood and went to Naruto. "But I do trust you – with my life Naruto so don't fuck up!" He brought a hand down heavily on the other's shoulder.

Relief flooded him to know that Sasuke was going to trust him and let this go. "Thanks man."

"Yeah, sure. Look it's late and we both could use sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." As he took back his hand, Sasuke lightly tapped Naruto's cheek. "You'd better be on the level with me Naruto or I'm going to kick your ass when we get back - Chunin or no!"

"Like you could! You'll be in my dust as always." Naruto gratefully played along.

"Ha! In your dreams!" They argued as Naruto walked him out to the steps then with a wave his friend was gone.

Suddenly drained, Naruto hit the lights and prayed Sasuke would understand and forgive him. He prayed they all would.

* * *

**He** managed to make breakfast a humorous affair only burning half the dishes. Naruto got cooking lessons by following behind Hinata and helping her prepare more food. Afterwards they lay quietly in his bed for a time doing nothing more than holding each. Both of them felt certain restlessness and before long were out walking the village. As it happened, the others were feeling the same and every single one of them ended up back at the academy going over the maps and plans.

With understanding smiles their sensei showed up to do the exact same thing followed by Lady Tsunade. She looked over her people with pride burning in her heart. Each of them was displaying their dedication by being here on their last free day.

There was also fear for Naruto and Hinata and for the storm that would follow this all important battle. She just had to trust that she and his friends would stay by him. The shinobi of Konoha were strong and little could make them falter. The fire burned deeply within their hearts and she hoped they burned for her son as well.

* * *

**In** the morning with a just a hint of the sun appearing in the sky, four Genin teams and several other Chunin and Jonin gathered outside the gates of Konoha. It was unusual for there to be anyone there to see them off but Lady Hokage, Iruka-sensei and Lord Hiashi were there.

Uncaring of watching eyes, Naruto went first to Lord Hiashi to shake his hand but the man embraced him warmly before letting go without a word. Hinata and Neji followed suit and both received hugs as well though Neji's cheeks were a little rosy when he stepped back and in his embarrassment, he missed some last minute advice from his uncle.

Hinata moved to stand with Naruto as he faced the man and woman he now called his parents. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Be sure to have lots of Ichiraku's ramen waiting on me, okay?" There were several people laughing at those words.

"Done! I'll have so much even you won't be able to eat it all! Show me what you can do Naruto." He jerked the teen close and slapped him heavily on the back before just holding him to feel Naruto's heartbeat.

"Oww! That hurt!" Naruto got more laughs as intended so no one would hear. "I'll be back…Dad." He patted Iruka's chest as the man gasped. Naruto grinned and turned to Tsunade while Hinata said her goodbye.

"This is damned unfair Naruto! I'm not supposed to worry like this!" She grabbed him by his jacket and jerked him to his toes. "If you don't come back to me – I'll follow you to Hell and beat the crap out of you! Do you hear me boy?!" She shook him but her hands trembled.

"Sorry?" He asked impishly. Naruto took one of her hands gently and held it against his heart. There beneath his shirt was their necklace. "I gotta come back right? You just keep my seat warm for me, okay?" He watched as a tear slid down her young cheek and he wiped it away.

Tsunade took a deep breath then gave up trying not to hug him and buried her face in his neck. "Where's that stupid, brash brat I first met? Who's this man before me now?" She pulled back and framed his face then lightly kissed him on the lips, "Be safe baby and come back home."

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing, Mama T." He said in her ear as he kissed her cheek and pulled away quickly before he gave into his tears.

"I'll keep him out of trouble Lady Tsunade." Hinata promised and dared to give the woman a hug.

Tsunade sniffed loudly as she flushed from the warm feeling of being called Mama. "See that you do." She looked around at the waiting shinobi. "So what the hell are you waiting for?! Don't you have a mission?" Hands on her hips – the Fifth Hokage addressed her troops.

They all stood at attention and bowed. Then acting more like himself than he had since he'd learned of this mission - Naruto smiled widely, raised one hand and yelled, **"LEAF SHINOBI RULE!" **Many were startled at first but seeing Naruto's enthusiasm the words were repeated loudly and strongly before squad after squad disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Assassins Attack**_

**Black** Ops was just about to infiltrate the village when they arrived. There'd been little or no activity in the village in two days. It was like it had been emptied – with only shadows moving inside some of the buildings. Ibiki had already sent some men ahead to the capital to give their comrades the heads-up. He enlisted Kiba and Akamaru to find entrances or exists to the underground tunnels that had to be somewhere outside of the village while Neji and Hinata searched for traps approaching the village. Everyone fanned out behind them ready back them up and disarm traps or bombs.

It was dusk as they inched forward with no real problems. A couple of villagers finally appeared and stood watching but did nothing about the ninja slowly approaching them.

"It's over! Give up peacefully and you'll just be put in prison. Otherwise…" Ibiki said now leading the way.

A man laughed with humor. "Otherwise you die?" He asked. "You are too late. Our people left days ago!" More laughter. "But don't think your visit is in vain – we'll gladly provide you with an outstanding show." He bowed to Ibiki. "We live to entertain." He snapped his fingers and several trees around the village exploded sending sharp pieces of wood into the unsuspecting Leaf Shinobi. And it was on…

* * *

**"What **a drag." Shikamaru said as he watched Ino stare wantonly at some shoes in a store window. Somehow their squad was chosen to go to the capital early and discreetly search it for the enemy. A group of ten Chunin had openly entered the city to be protection for the leaders. Other undercover Black Ops were already in the city and he'd identified many of them already but of the enemy – none. He was playing Ino's boyfriend as she shopped. He'd much rather be with Choij who was with Asuma checking out all the different restaurants under the pretense of possibly opening a restaurant of their own. This girl stuff was…well it was a drag!

"Ino, we're supposed to be working here or have you forgotten?" He came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders and appeared to be whispering in her ear. It was something a boyfriend might do.

"I know but there's no reason I can't window shop. I can come back when this is over and buy those shoes. Won't they look cute on me?" She blinked at him prettily. "Besides someone's been watching us for a block now. Look into the window, on our right, just inside the curry shop."

Shikamaru had to smile, even when she was being a girl, Ino was still a ninja. He followed her directions and did see someone watching them. It was a scruffy-looking man. He didn't look too trustworthy but nothing about him shouted rogue ninja. "He could just be attracted to you or he's thinking of robbing us." Shikamaru said and grabbed her hand. "Let's see what he wants."

As he pulled the laughing girl along, Shikamaru nodded to an ally. They would set a little trap for the man and find out who he was and what he knew.

* * *

**Animals** left the area in a hurry. Humans could destroy things so easily. Trees were down, buildings were on fire and the earth had huge holes in it. The scent of blood mixed with gunpowder and smoke.

Many had escaped the deadly wooden missiles by using the substitution jutsu. Others were simply just that fast and got out of the way. Then again some were able to defend against them. From seemingly nowhere, enemy ninja appeared doing their best to take advantage of first blood.

"Multi-clone Jutsu!"

"Fire-style Fireball Jutsu!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Fang Over Fang!"

The sounds of weapons flying through the air and fists hitting flesh echoed in the village. At times it seemed as if the ground had disappeared and they were sinking into a swamp but Kurenai and Sakura countered with their own genjutsu making the village appear to be suddenly aflame.

"Waaaaah!" Guy sent a man flying while Kakashi sank his kunai into another's chest. "They're doing well." He commented with his back against Kakashi's.

"Yeah." He said as two ninja were treated to the Uzumaki Barrage. "Now let's get this done!" He lifted his headband ready to use his Sharingan.

Kiba and Black Ops found the underground tunnels and using several bombs collapsed them. The earth shook and trembled and there were cries of pain as even more rogue ninja fled to the surface. They were bleeding and broken but still ready to fight.

They were making headway when suddenly from out of the forest – more ninja appeared forcing those of the Leaf to close ranks and begin fighting as a unit. Unbelievably the battle went on for half of the day! It was as dusk was falling that they were at last able to breathe normally.

Some had gotten away and Black Ops were in pursuit trying to stop them before they could reach the capital and warn their comrades. The dead were lined up on one side, captives on the other. Each would be dealt with for secrets could be prodded not only from the living but the dead as well.

Having checked the village from top to bottom, Shinobi of the Leaf started gathering together to rest and check their injuries. Some were wounded but no casualties. Three Narutos came out of the forest, each of them carrying an unconscious man. "Where do you want'em?" A man in a mask pointed and Naruto walked that way and dropped the men down heavily glad to be free of the burden. "Poof, Poof!" Two of him disappeared. He turned looking for his friends and not seeing them called out. "Hey!"

"Over here Idiot!" Sasuke was resting back on his elbows smiling at him. Naruto had walked right by then so intent on relieving himself of the prisoners, he'd missed them. "Finally caught them did you?"

Naruto put his hands on his hips and checked Sasuke out. There were cuts and a few bruises, mostly he looked exhausted. He nodded and looked at Sakura who was a few feet away. One arm was bandaged and she lay in a light sleep. "Yeah, they were tricky but I got'em didn't I?" He finally answered. They were well, he'd known they were alive but seeing only minor injuries he breathed better. "Hinata!"

"Here Naruto!" Her soft voice called out to him. She had waited knowing he needed to check with his squad first. She'd just finished applying some ointment on Akamaru when she saw him. If he hadn't returned when he had, she would have gone looking for him as soon as Akamaru had been taken care of. She gave the pup one last rub, stood up then started towards him.

Night was quickly falling but Naruto's blues saw his woman clearly. Hinata was tired and she too had injuries but had already taken care of them. They'd been side by side at times during battle and she'd surprised them both with her tenacity. He was so damn proud of her he could bust.

They stood facing each other dying to touch but did not. This was not the place or time. "Here, sit." Hinata told him then brought out more ointment. His hands were in the worst shape so she took them between her own and smoothed them over. "You're okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine Hinata, you?" He flexed his hand in hers almost but not quite linking their fingers. As he watched the cuts disappeared. The fox seemed to wait for Hinata and her creams before he healed. It reassured him somehow. Maybe that power was more his now than the fox's.

"I'm okay – tired like everybody else." She took the other hand then she gently touched various other cuts on his face and neck. "I'm glad this battle at least is over."

"Yeah, I know but now we've got to go to the capital." The two spoke quietly and did nothing to draw attention to themselves yet they were watched.

Nobody did it maliciously but knowing they were a couple, others couldn't seem to help it. They were intimate in the way their bodies leaned towards each other and how their eyes met and looked at each other. They sat apart and didn't touch yet even the way they spoke was different. It was not the way of the shinobi – yet it calmed everyone around them. They were more at ease with them there almost in the center of the village together. Hope, promise and victory was within their grasp as they watched Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey! Gather around!" Ibiki commanded shattering the mood. "We've sent people after the ones that got away but more than likely they won't reach them in time. I'm going to interrogate a few of these people tonight and try to learn more of their plan. Jonin set up patrols with your Genin. Injured rest. More ninja from Konoha will be here by morning to take care of the prisoners. By mid-day we'll be on our way to the capital. The plans haven't changed so go over what you're squads were told. Okay, go to work!" Ibiki turned but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Good work everyone." He smiled briefly then went to do what he was best at – torture.

* * *

**Sasuke** watched him. They were running, hurrying to the capital hoping to get there in time. All Ibiki had found out was that by the end of the week, the Land of Fire's leaders would be dead. So maybe, if they got there in the next day or so, they could stop the assassins. But right now it was Naruto on Sasuke's mind. It was true, whatever had been bothering Naruto, he'd left it at home but he still wasn't the same guy.

During last night's watch, he'd been attentive to the forest and its movements. Several times he'd seen or heard things that even _he'd_ missed – birds and the like. Before settling down for sleep, the four of them had gone over their part in the plan to defend the leaders. Then they'd also talked quietly about the previous battle and although Naruto's eyes had gotten bright with excitement, Naruto didn't crow about what he'd done but instead praised Sakura and others on what they'd done. He was being selfless and Sasuke wanted to know why. In the past even when he'd praised others, Naruto always made himself stand out too. He was hiding something, something big. Naruto was doing his damnedest not to draw too much attention to himself. _**Why?**_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi appeared beside him suddenly. "Pay attention! I could have been an enemy!" He'd seen the teen staring at Naruto who was concentrating only on the next branch ahead of him.

"Yeah, sorry. …Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto okay? He's different than normal." Sasuke moved closer to his sensei and out of Naruto's hearing.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto. He was acting differently but now was not the time to be focusing on that. They were on a mission and besides Sasuke would learn the truth soon enough. "Of course he's different or haven't you noticed how his life has changed these last few months? A girlfriend, a mom and dad, Sakura and you! He's trying his best to become a Chunin. I thought that's what you wanted too?"

Sasuke's frown was immediate. "Of course I do! I'm just worried about him!" The words burst from his lips.

Kakashi laughed. Sasuke was really tearing down the walls around himself for him to say those words out loud! "That's nice to hear but Naruto looks fine to me. He wants this badly and not just for himself. Naruto doesn't want to hold you and Sakura back so he's trying hard to become Chunin. He wants Lady Tsunade and Iruka to be proud of him and he wants to impress Hinata and Lord Hiashi. Isn't that enough for him to act differently?"

Still scowling Sasuke watched Naruto leap from a tree branch and soar through the air. He looked confident but… "Yes but Kakashi-sensei, he told me something was going on with him but he wouldn't say what. Naruto said he'd tell me after this was over but it's nagging at me." He groused snapping a stick from a limb as he jumped and breaking it in little pieces with his hands.

_So that's it! He must have confronted Naruto because Naruto wouldn't have spoken of his dilemma. Sasuke must have caught Naruto a bad time to get him to admit this much. _"Didn't we go through this with Sakura? When he's ready to tell you and he said he would - later when this mission was over. Let it go Sasuke and trust Naruto."

"I do trust him; I just want to…help him." Sasuke saw Hinata and her squad several yards to their left. Naruto was happy now and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Good, I'm relieved to hear that but if this worry is going to keep you from doing your part, I'll send you back to Konoha. You want to help Naruto then protect his back and keep him safe so he'll tell you this secret. Understand me Sasuke? We don't need you if you can't concentrate on the mission." Kakashi's eye stared into Sasuke's jet black ones.

He stiffened. "Understood Kakashi-sensei." _He's right. We have to get through this before I can help him. _Sasuke nodded and moved forward until he was at Naruto's side. The teen greeted him with a smile then once again concentrated the next tree.

Kakashi watched them solemnly for a while. _Sasuke I truly hope that you're there for him when he needs his best friend. Don't project your pain and hatred for Itachi on Naruto when he tells you about the fox. They're two different people and truthfully, you've known Naruto longer, be the big brother he'll need. _Kakashi knew the Sharingan to be a powerful weapon and could even change how people saw things. If he thought it would help the two teens, he'd use it without hesitation. Looking forward he let the problem of the Nine-Tails slip to the back of his mind and thought only of his part in the plan to save the leaders.

* * *

**They** trapped the man in an alley. A dart in his neck knocked him out and quickly they transported the man back to where they were staying. They searched him first and were about to decide he was just another pickpocket since he had several purses on him when they found a curiously marked scroll. Even though they wanted to open it, it could be anything – a summoning scroll or possibly a bomb. Asuma and several others were discussing what to do when one of the Anbu arrived on Ibiki's orders.

He confirmed that the symbol on the scroll was from the Shin-Takeo's village. It was the name they were calling themselves. The Anbu ninja told informed them of what happened during the raid. In quick order, it was decided that Ino should take over the man's body and see what happened from there. When the captured man neared consciousness, she transferred her mind to his and walked the streets of the capital hoping one of his gang would see him and take them to where the others were hiding.

Choij and Shikamaru were responsible for taking care of her body. While she moved the man's body, above the streets and along the roof tops, they would carry hers. Asuma would take point and make sure no one spotted them.

Night fell and Ino inside a stranger's body roamed the capital. She started in the poorer areas thinking the rogue ninja might hide out there but no one approached her/him. Several times she had to go back to her own body to rest and to keep the man from running; Shikamaru would control him with Shadow Possession. The night passed this way with no clues or contact. Maybe the damned thief had stolen the scroll too!

It was as morning was crawling over the many tall buildings of the capital when something promising happened. Ino was huddled in a doorway trying to fight the cool air in the man's threadbare clothes when her/his arm was jerked.

"Where the hell have you been?! Why didn't you return at nightfall like planned? Don't tell me you've been picking pockets all this time! You'd better have made a fucking fortune! Come on!" The taller man pulled Ino along behind him. "We need that scroll. Konoha ninja attacked the base. We have to move now before they arrive!" Ino looked up at the roof across the street, met Shikamaru's eye and winked. As she was led into a building and forced down some stairs, Konoha ninja prepared to attack.

* * *

**Outside** the capital, the shinobi split up. Guy and Kurenai's team went in with a sizeable group of Chunin. The force stood out noticeably as they walked in formation to the residence where the leaders were foolishly gathered.

Dressed casually Sakura and Sasuke entered the city from another gate like young couple and from another direction Naruto helped his blind Uncle Kakashi into the city. Ibiki begged his way from street to street scaring the little children while the others slipped in silently unnoticed by roof, sewer and river. Of course a few walked right through the main gate but none looked like ninja. The capital now contained several ninja – enemy and ally.

Ibiki smiled with satisfaction at Asuma's squad, especially the girl. With her help, they had stopped one ninja cell. There were five cells, each one to attack a different leader. The cell they had captured had been thirty strong. The Shin-Takeo were going to kill any and all to reach their target. In fact the more people killed and maimed the better. Chaos and fear would allow them to move about unmolested. Their mysterious leaders would step in over dead bodies and through blood to bring about calm under their rule.

Well, not if Konoha could help it and they could. First they separated the leaders and hid them away and replaced them with Jonin but that was the only common sense change. The leaders had busy schedules and despite the threat on their lives, were determined to keep all their appointments and were seen throughout the city escorted by their Leaf ninja guards.

The Shin-Takeo were angered to learn one of their cells had been eliminated so easily. In retaliation, they stepped up their plans and decided to attack all the leaders at once on the same day. The previous plan was to kill the leaders off one at time disrupting the peace of the capital but now they would take action first thing in the morning just as the city was waking up.

Unfortunately for them, Leaf Shinobi had already considered all possibilities and was ready for them.

* * *

**Naruto** put more ramen in his mouth and grimaced. Ichiraku's it was not. He and Kakashi were sitting at a ramen shop. Down the street, coming their way was a caravan and in that caravan was a Land of Fire leader. Across the street, a bored Sasuke escorted a smiling Sakura into one of the many dress shops.

Lee spotted Naruto right away then Sakura. He looked over at Neji and saw his teammate's eyes moving rapidly. Ever so often he would announce a number specifying how many enemies he'd spotted.

Somehow they all knew the attack would happen here on this public street and in the middle of the early morning crowds.

A kunai whistled threw the air and landed before Guy. He kicked and it sailed into the air before the paper bomb attached to it could explode in his face. Shoppers became enemy ninja while others were of the Leaf. Surprise ruled the rogues but that didn't stop them from trying to kill the Fire leader. Tenten was batted out of the way and the crouching figure she was protecting screamed for mercy.

"Die!" The assassin screamed bringing down his kunai.

"You first!" Genma shouted throwing off his disguise and sent several senbon through the man's face and neck.

Throughout the city, four other attacks began only to end up as a free for all battles. People ran screaming through the streets. Some were run over by their neighbors, some were killed in the crossfire and others were used as hostages in an attempt to escape.

"We've got them on the run! Chase them out of the city!" Kakashi yelled at his team trying to cut down on the casualties. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto began running and were soon together, arms behind them as they followed behind the defeated assassins.

Kakashi followed his team cleaning up after them and met up with Ibiki. "I almost had their leader! Or one of them! They're crafty sons-of-bitches! Go on, they're probably heading back to their village! I'll finish up here and meet up with you!" Ibiki waved those around him on. He and his Anbu would free the capital of Shin-Takeo assassins.

* * *

**The** chase went on for twenty-four hours straight. No one on the road was safe and innocents were attacked for food and used as protection from the Leaf. Other Shin-Takeo had been extremely clever because they'd laid traps before reaching the capital and were releasing them on the unsuspecting Leaf shinobi. Trip wires, hidden bombs and pits slowed and injured them.

Back in the captured village, those left behind had noticed disturbances in the forest and went out to check things out. Kakashi couldn't have asked for better timing. The enemy was trapped between them now. Without conscious thought, forces on both sides separated. Jonin fought Jonin while Chunin and Genin mixed it up. Only the Leaf had Genin with them so this would be the true test of their skills.

In a clearing, they were surrounded. Even though they'd taken out many of the enemy and their number reduced – the Shin-Takeo still out numbered the Konoha ninjas. At first they held their own fighting mostly hand to hand and with kunai but then several of the enemy broke away and used hand signs. When they added blood to the signs, Naruto knew they were about to summon something.

"Watch out! Something's coming!" Naruto called out backing away and looking around warily.

All of his friends and comrades paused then blinked in shock. The ground around them came alive with snakes. Not like the huge snakes that had attacked their village but normal snakes only there were thousands of them – all of them poisonous!

"Oh come on! I hate snakes!" Shikamaru yelled jumping up into a tree and using shuriken to kill those slithering up the tree.

"I got'cha!" Choji appeared next to him and killed several with a slap of his expanded hand.

Neji blasted several to bits with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Sasuke used his fire jutsu. Lee was quick enough to move out of the way. Hinata used her own Protection Sixty-Four Palms to kill the snakes while everybody else resorted to climbing trees.

Their enemies laughed for they'd stopped Konoha in their tracks. Four of them could defend against the snakes but the rest could only out run them. Even Tenten didn't have enough weapons to kill that many snakes. Naruto jumped from tree to tree always keeping an eye on Hinata and Sasuke down on the ground encircled by snakes. If only he could help but even his clones couldn't stand up among so many snakes. His Rasengan would only get rid of a few. If only…

Hearing a hiss, Naruto saw a snake nearing his foot. He turned and ran straight up the tree until he reached the highest point. Hopefully being up this high would buy him the time he needed. His hands performed the signs; he added blood and summoned – Gamakichi.

Everyone looked up as a huge shadow appeared above them and reflexively ducked. A toad as tall as a man and the size of a small house, landed in the tree Naruto was in. He'd jumped up out of Gamakichi's way then landed next to him on the nearly bent in half tree. Snakes dropped to the ground from the force of the toad's landing. The little toad had obviously grown.

"What the hell?" Kiba looked up in surprise.

"He can use the summoning jutsu?" Shino smiled in wonder but called back his bugs in case the toad got hungry!

"Kid! What the hell are you thinking? Toads do not belong in trees!" Gamakichi shifted around trying not to fall.

"Sorry, I didn't have a choice – snakes." Naruto pointed at the ground. "Can you help?" He sincerely hoped so. Jiraiya had told him how Gamabunta had fought Orochimaru's snake Manda so maybe Gamakichi could help them.

Gamakichi looked around, "Blondie you get in the most messes but I was bored so yeah, I'll help you out. Can you use the fire jutsu? Man I gotta get out of this tree!" He said as his foot got tangled in some branches. "Hop on!" With a great leap, they were free of the tree. It rebounded with enough force to slap the ground twice then break completely killing snakes and moving the Shin-Takeo out of the way.

Naruto smiled, "No but I know someone who can." He looked for and saw Sasuke standing on a rock. "Hey Sasuke, wanna get rid of these snakes?" He held out a hand for his friend and Sasuke grabbed on when they came his way then with a loud thump and the crushing of more snakes, they landed near the broken tree.

"Listen friend of the kid's, I'm going to spit some oil and you just have to light it up. Got that? We're going to fry us up some snakes!" Gamakichi saw a boy and a girl still on the ground a circle of snakes about them. "Better tell them to get to higher ground Naruto!"

"Hinata! Neji! Get off the ground! We're going to take care of the snakes! Go!" He yelled and pointed making sure they heard him.

"Right! Hinata!" Neji took her hand and they leaped for the nearest tree.

"Here I go!" Gamakichi stated lifting his belly, puckering his lips then spit out a stream of dark oil.

Sasuke took a deep breath then followed the oil with fire. The oil sprayed for several yards and Gamachi turned his body so that it covered more distance. Sasuke's fire ignited the oil and the snakes, any enemies foolish enough to be near - caught fire.

Gamakichi jumped moving to another area still covered in snakes and with Sasuke's help, they lit them up again. Twice more they did this and except for a few strays, the ground was littered with squirming burning bodies of snakes and a few men.

"How's that kid? Looks like you got lunch if you want it!" The toad laughed.

"Eew, no thanks but damned good job Gamakichi! Thanks for the help! You going to stick around?" Naruto and Sasuke hopped off the toad's back.

"Nah, I've had my fun. I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck Naruto!"

"Thanks again and say hi to your old man!" Naruto got in just before the toad disappeared.

"Good thinking Naruto." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto clasped it. "Let's take care of the two-legged snakes now!"

"You got it!" Naruto smiled. Looking around there were smoldering fires here and there then all their friends were on the ground again grinning at them. Now they could fight!

* * *

**Kakashi** and Guy fought never out of sight of the other. The men they fought were highly skilled but in the backs of their minds, was the worry for their Genin. It pushed them to fight with determination so that they could go help them. Asuma and Kurenai were also working together and Genma and the others were holding their own as well but the enemy was desperate to get away which gave them extra strength.

He smelled smoke and burning flesh and hoped that it was just Sasuke using his fire jutsu. So far the battle had been pretty much even but something needed to change. They'd chased these bastards for over a day and now were entering the afternoon of the second day. At some point, their chakra and strength were going to give out, but whose would go first, theirs or the enemies?

There was a sudden commotion and three more ninja joined the battle. Kakashi blinked. _Clones? No triplets or at least brothers! _He knew this because he'd lifted his headband. The men had long dark hair, black slanted eyes and cruel lips. _Evil faces! Were they the ones Ibiki had been chasing after?_

The brothers entered the fray and attacked ally and enemy alike. They cared only for protecting each other. Chakra flowed from them as they crossed the battlefield. Any attacks directed at them seem to bounce off. Leaf ninja confronted them but ended either broken or lying prone at their feet.

"Leaf Shinobi!" It was Ibiki having appeared behind the newcomers. "Careful! These three act as one – the San-ken and they lead this group of rogues! DO NOT LET THEM PASS!" Black Ops swarmed out of the trees, swords in hand cutting down their foes.

With more help, Kakashi and Guy were able to move faster and freer. Things were looking up until his Sharingan saw some hand signals he was unfamiliar with. One of the three brothers – no all three were doing the hand signs. "Look out!" He yelled to Guy and caught him by the back of his vest.

A black ball of energy with yellow at its center came flying their way. They jumped out of the way just as it hit the spot where they'd been. The ground exploded and black flames licked at the earth spreading quickly but that wasn't all! A foul smell accompanied the flames – toxic fumes!

"Come on! That stuff will kill us!" Kakashi yell moving further away and grabbing up one of the Chunins who'd gotten just a whiff of it and had slumped to the ground.

Everywhere he looked, ninjas were trying their damnedest to avoid the three spots the brothers had targeted. In shock they watched first the black flames then the brothers pass through it with no effects! They had effectively cleared themselves a path and made sure no one could follow them. Leaf Shinobi stood impotent as fear struck them when they saw the San-ken headed in the direction the Genin were fighting.

"No! No!" Kakashi tossed the injured man aside and took to the trees.

"Lee!" Guy yelled as he followed on Kakashi's heels.

Ibiki heard them, dealt a deadly blow to his attacker then took off after them. Those two, no those four Jonin would be overly worried about their people and he wasn't about to lose not one of them - Chunin, Jonin or Genin to those bastards.

* * *

"**Dammit**, give up already!" Kiba yelled as they battled against enemy clones. No sooner than Naruto and Sasuke had cleared the ground of snakes, the son-a-bitches had made clones and tried to escape in the chaos.

Naruto had just laughed and created an equal number of himself which allowed his comrades a few moments of rest. Kiba and Akamaru, having swallowed some food pills were full of energy and jumped into the fray. Between the three of them, they took out many of the clones but the Shin-Takeo just made more since they were finding it hard to escape the Genin.

"Sasuke, Hinata, Neji – a little help please!" Naruto yelled. "We can get this done if you'd just tell us which ones are real!" It had been fun at first but he was getting tired of this fight.

"He's right!" Shikamaru landed next to Sasuke. Come here you guys!" He called to the rest of them and somehow while still managing to fight, each of them got close enough to hear Shikamaru's plan.

Hinata became Naruto's and Shikamaru's eyes. Neji was Tenten's and Lee's eyes while Sasuke became Sakura's and Shino's eyes. Hinata, Neji and Sasuke found the real ninjas and communicated this to their teams who used their skills and jutsu to incapacitate their human foes. Choij, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru continued fighting the clones and slowly they eliminated the threats.

Naruto circled Hinata's waist, a huge grin on his face. "Good job Babe! Sasuke! Neji!" He and Hinata walked towards the other two who were also smiling. They'd done it! The rogue ninja were out of the game!

Chunin were securing those still alive while the Genin took a moment to celebrate their victory - their short-lived victory. Crashing and the sounds of running reached their ears. Smiles turned to frowns and hands found whatever weapons they had left. In moments they'd fanned out ready to intercept the ninjas fleeing from their Jonin.

Out in front of the San-ken fled some of the Shin-Takeo Chunin. They had somehow gotten in the brothers' path and knew those three wouldn't hesitate to kill them to save themselves. Like frightened animals running from a forest fire, these Chunin raced blindly to the waiting Genin. Because of their wild race, quite a few were knocked down and out immediately but in others, the survival instinct was much stronger.

Hinata and Naruto had a pair who weren't so easy to defeat. Hinata hadn't had time to put up her defense so she was fighting using the Gentle Fist. Naruto and his foe were trading blows endlessly.

Hinata's foe: _What is this girl doing to me? Dammit my arm's gone numb! Oh no, I hear them coming! I've got to get out of here!_ "Move it bitch! I'm not dying here!" He struck out with his foot but it was only a feint to catch the girl off guard. Stepping in quickly, using a closed fist, he hit her across the face with it – hard.

Hinata gasped then her sight darkened as the fist connected with her jaw. She tasted blood and lost her balance. Stumbling backwards she tripped over a body and fell. "Naruto!" It was a whisper just before her head thumped against a rock.

_Hinata! _Naruto's heart called._**"HINATA!"**_ His voice echoed throughout the forest. Blue seemed to take over his face as his eyes saw the blood pouring from the cut in his lover's head and her unmoving body. _**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HINATA?!" **_His question came out in a growl. Naruto's eyes changed to that of an animal's. Fangs appeared from his lips and his nails grew into claws. _**"WHAT? YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING SOMEWHERE?" **_The man he'd been fighting had been backing away but Naruto moved so fast that most didn't see him move. He grabbed the man and tossed him at the one who hurt Hinata. **"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY NOW. PAY DEARLY." **The men lay on the ground, fear of the San-ken forgotten in the face of the crazed kid.

Fists and claws tore into the men without remorse. They screamed which snapped Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji out of their shock. Seeing Naruto acting so – animalistic was intimidating. There was fear that he would turn on them but it was still Naruto, their friend and comrade. Running forward they tried to pull the unbelievably strong Naruto off of the men.

Then San-ken paused when they felt the strange chakra. Carefully as they crested the hill, they saw some kids pulling at someone. _Was that the source of the powerful chakra? _Whatever it was, they couldn't let it stop them! With silent communication they nodded at each other and began making those hand signs again.

Kakashi could feel Naruto release the fox's chakra. That was bad but what was worse was that he could feel that _other_ chakra as well. The kind that turned to black fire and fumes that could kill. Still running he summoned his dogs and yelled at them to warn the Genin to get out of the way. Kakashi paused loosing precious moments to focus his chakra. He would have to use the Lightning Blade.

* * *

"**Run,** run get away now. You can't fight these guys! Kakashi and the others are coming! Move it now!" Pakkun yelled. He and the other dogs, pushed, pulled and bit to get the Genin to move.

"But Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and fought the dogs.

Naruto was no longer attacking the two mangled men. He'd felt the hate and rage from the three in black. Red flames seemed to lick at his body. Standing he growled, _**"IT'S YOU! YOU WHO CAUSED THIS!" **_He pointed to Hinata. _**"I'LL END YOU! YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!" **_A laugh escaped him but it wasn't one of humor but more of despair. Naruto held out his hand and without the help of a clone formed the Rasengan.

"No! Naruto!" Kakashi ran with lightning in his hand but knew the teen could not be reasoned with; all he could do was make his own attack and hope Naruto wouldn't be hurt. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Ibiki and Guy going for the brother on the left. He was going for the brother on the right leaving the one in the middle for Naruto.

The San-ken cursed seeing that they were being attacked from all sides. They knew they could take the men coming from behind but the boy… It was him they needed to attack with their jutsu. "Raaaahhhhh!" Three voices sounded and sent the black orbs to Naruto.

"**NARUTOOOOOOO!!" **Sasuke and Sakura's voices were loudest as his friends watched in horror as terrible, destructive chakra was thrown at him.

Kakashi reached his target a second later, his hand entering the man's back, through his heart and out his chest. It didn't faze him in the least. Pulling out his hand, he turned to Naruto and wished to one day forget the sight of what he just witnessed.

Running with unconscionable speed, Naruto approached the men then jumped into the air. _**"DIE!"**_ As he came down just feet from the men, Kakashi-sensei killed one of the men but he didn't stop. His attack passed their's by inches. The Rasengan didn't make direct contact but the force was enough to send the two still standing flying into the air. Guy and Ibiki had to move quickly to avoid them but as the bodies hit the ground, they were there to finish the job Naruto had started.

An elongated scream tore at the nerves. The ground seemed to shiver as it heard Naruto's pain. It seemed as if he hung in the air for minutes before finally plummeting to the ground black flames about his body.

Sasuke mouthed his name and tried to approach him but the fumes wouldn't allow it. He fell to his knees as his best friend and brother died before his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry Hee-Ho King - next Chapter. Promise!_

* * *

_**Recovery**_

**It** was if they'd all lost the ability to move or speak as they watched two different colored flames ravish Naruto's body. The red flames came from him and the black flames from the men who'd set out to kill him.

Kurenai raced over the hill and while shocked by what she saw, the sight of Hinata lying in a pool of her own blood, had her running to the girl. The world returned with her movement. Neji joined Kurenai in trying to stem the blood flow from Hinata's head. She was alive.

Genin were torn. Go to Hinata or watch Naruto's body be burned alive. In the end Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Lee were faithful to Naruto and the rest went to Hinata's side.

Kakashi stood by the man he'd killed and waited. It was still too soon to approach Naruto because neither flames nor fumes had receded. The touch of Guy's hand on his shoulder was barely felt as he watched Naruto burn. The only thing Kakashi did was lower his headband to cover his Sharingan.

"Don't just stand there! Catch the rest of the Shin-Takeo!" Ibiki yelled at the other Chunin and Jonin. "Help the wounded! Let's do this and go home!" He spared a glance at the burning body, but there was nothing he could do so resolutely he turned away from Naruto.

The wounded were removed from the battlefield and moved to the Shin-Takeo village which was closer than Konoha. People were moved, bodies gathered and the clean-up began, still five people did nothing but watch flames. Two hours went by and still there was no cessation of the flames.

Sakura's tears never stopped. She couldn't believe that she'd lost Naruto after finally learning what it was like to have him as a friend. Beside her was Sasuke still on his knees staring at Naruto. He appeared to be in shock and all she could do was grip his shoulder letting him know he wasn't alone.

They were the only ones left now everyone having retreated either to Shin-Takeo, Konoha or back to the capital. Insects could be heard again and curious birds flew overhead. The forest despite the damage was returning to normal but nothing was normal for the friends of Hinata and Naruto, not normal at all.

An earthquake shook the ground and had everyone stumbling. They looked around cautiously waiting for the next shockwave and were surprised to see a large toad with a man seemingly growing from its head.

"Kakashi! What the hell happened here?! I felt some serious chakra coming from this direction and…! _Dammit is that Naruto?!_ _Stupid kid!_" It was Master Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. Long white hair flying in the breeze, he jumped down from the toad's back and ran to Naruto's side all the while pulling out a blank scroll.

"Wait! The fumes!" Kakashi called out as the Sannin ran by him.

"No problem for me! Stay where you are!" He wrote something on the scroll then looked back at Kakashi. "How long? How long has he been this way?" _This is bad even for Naruto! Damn, I hope I'm not too late!_

"Almost three hours now." Kakashi said his heart speeding up. He was glad to see the Sannin for he wasn't sure how much longer Naruto could survive the black flames. As soon as the boy had fallen to the earth, his Sharingan had searched for signs of life and he'd known Naruto was alive but the flames had shown no signs of dying out. He'd begun to fear that they really would lose him but Jiraiya was here now.

"THREE HOURS! He's strong but three hours against this stuff – Naruto's going to be badly hurt." Jiraiya went to work sealing away the flame.

**"He's alive?!"** Sakura and Lee asked incredulous.

"Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, dropped his head and put one hand on his chest. He'd hoped that was the case. When Kakashi-sensei continued to watch with anticipation, well he'd figured Naruto was still alive; they'd just been waiting for the fire to go out.

_Alive? He's alive? Naruto…are you still here – with me?_ Sasuke struggled to his feet and stumbled forward only to have Sakura and Shikamaru pull him back.

"Wait man; let Master Jiraiya get rid of the flames first." Shikamaru could feel the trembling in Sasuke's muscles. He'd been concentrating on Naruto all this time so he hadn't looked at Sasuke. The guy looked awful, almost green though there was a glint of hope in his eye as he watched the Sannin work. _Guess he really does care about Naruto. I wonder what he'll do when he learns how Naruto managed to survive._

As they watched, the flames moved from Naruto and the surrounding ground onto the scroll. Master Jiraiya performed a few hand signals and fumes dissipated. The San-ken's jutsu was gone but the red flame-chakra persisted.

"Naruto! Snap out of it Naruto! You're safe now!" Jiraiya yelled at the teen and attempted to touch him but the red chakra wouldn't allow him to. "Damn! Kakashi, you guys – tell him it's safe, talk to him." Jiraiya backed away as Kakashi took his place.

"Naurto, wake up now! The mission isn't over yet! We need you!" Kakashi got as close as he could but no response. He could just see Naruto beneath the red chakra but not well. The chakra was covering him so completely that Naruto's features were blured and distorted. "Sasuke, Sakura – help me!"

"Na-Naruto, wake up! Umm, Hinata's waiting on you! Hinata – the woman you love needs you!" Sakura said and was rewarded by seeing his eyes twitch and his mouth move.

"H-hey-hey idiot!" Sasuke leaned forward trying to see Naruto. "If you – if you don't wake up – it only proves I'm stronger than you." Sasuke said the words but they were quiet and disbelieving that Naruto could still be alive and if he was, _how?_

"It's working, I saw his arm jerk." Jiraiya said. "More!"

"If you don't open your eyes, I'm going to tell Lady Tsundae and Iruka what a failure you are! They'll be so disappointed in you Naruto! You don't want to loose them do you?" Kakashi yelled hoping this would definitely wake him up.

"Sensei?" Sakura gasped and frowned at him. "That's harsh!" Even cruel considering the shape he was in.

"Maybe but look, he's coming out of it!" Shikamaru's voice got excited and he couldn't wait to see Naruto's smiling face. He and Lee shared a smile.

The chakra shell that had protected Naruto fluctuated several times then receded seemingly into his stomach. The horrified silence was so deep that Naruto's words couldn't be missed. He didn't open his eyes but moaned and mumbled, "Not…fail…I…don't l-leave…m-me…" Naruto tried to reach out with one hand but the pain had him screaming and passing out completely.

Sakura screamed as well and hid her face in Lee's shoulder. That first sight of Naruto was too much to bear. She marveled that he could move that arm at all - it was a miracle. Sakura's heart hurt thinking not only of the pain Naruto was feeling but of the torment Kakashi's harsh words was probably causing him.

"What – what has happened to Naruto?!" Lee held Sakura close as he started down at his friend.

He'd been right, talking about his mom and dad had broken the chakra shell, now he could heal. "Sorry Naruto but now you'll – NO! Master Jiraiya – what's happening?" Kakashi stood up in horror and backed away.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke's dark eyes widened and he wavered between stepping forward to help or backing as far away as possible.

The chakra had protected Naruto from the deadly jutsu but since it had been so powerful and doubled, his chakra hadn't been able to protect him from the incredible force of the forbidden jutsu. That jutsu could dent the earth and so it had shattered and broken Naruto's left arm and leg. His arm was a mass of blood and bones and tissue. His leg was turned one way with bones sticking out the other side.

The fox's chakra had been protecting him from the flames so it couldn't heal him. Once it receded back inside him, it began the healing process but it was healing him wrong!

"He's worn out. Too long – under that attack too long." Jiraiya grimaced as Naruto's bones malformed and scars appeared where the skin was being patched together.

"Did I do this?! Did my words…?! Naruto! I didn't mean it! Lady Tsunade and Iruka love you! They love you Naruto!" Kakashi was at the teen's side again dying to touch him but feared making things worse.

Jiraiya was a little confused as to what Kakashi was talking about but moved to reassure the Jonin. "It's nothing you said. It was that damned forbidden jutsu! Kakashi, it wasn't you!" He gripped the man's shoulder surprised at how upset Kakashi was. "Move now." Jiraiya knelt on Naruto's right side.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He whispered before gently picking the boy up. Everybody winced as even unconscious Naruto began to cry in pain. "I'm taking him to Tsunade, she'll be able to fix him up don't worry." Carefully he carried Naruto to the waiting toad.

"But won't that hurt him? He should be carried on a litter!" Sakura finally spoke up. She couldn't bear to think of how much pain he would have to endure being jostled by the toad – it could make things worse. "We can take him – can't we?" She looked from Shikamaru to Lee who nodded.

"You want to leave him this way for two days when I can get him back in two hours?!" Jiraiya spun around and showed her Naruto's mangled body again. "It will hurt him – right now lying still will hurt him but Naruto's tough, he'll make it." He leaped onto the toad. "We'll see you back in Konoha." The toad jumped and was miles away before he landed again.

Sasuke watched for moment before looking down at the blood stained ground. He knelt and touched the earth. He stroked it then with both hands dug into that bloody dirt. Sasuke's breath was coming hard and fast. "Naruto. Naruto. Naruto." Just that name left his mouth as he covered his hands in the dirt, held Naruto's blood in his hands. _**Don't die on me! By God don't you dare die! Especially not before telling me what the hell you are!**_ Sasuke pounded the ground as two lone tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

**The **mission was a success. The terrorist plan to take over the Land of Fire had been foiled and all the Genin of Konoha would be promoted to Chunin but no one cared. They'd stayed in Shin-Takeo for two full days caring for the injured and tearing the place down. Hinata and a few others had been sent on ahead with the medical ninja for special treatment but everyone able stayed behind.

The idea of being Chunin would flash in their minds as they worked but then they would realize that neither Hinata nor Naruto was there and the pride of achieving their goal to become Chunin would slide away. It seemed Hinata would recover but of Naruto's fate… On the morning of the third day they set off for home. Time seemed to crawl as they traveled but they moved quickly and got home as the sun was starting to dip in the sky. They were met at the gate by Izumo.

"Welcome home and congratulations!" Izumo tried to sound upbeat but there were no responding smiles.

"How are they?" Kakashi asked bluntly. Sasuke stood in front of him and Sakura was at his side.

Izumo straightened up. "They're doing okay. Hinata's still unconscious but that's mostly because she's exhausted. She was sent home to recuperate. Naruto…Naruto's in intensive care. Lady Tsunade…well there was a lot of damage to his body and there's still much to be done for him but he's out of the woods. No! Wait!" Izumo stopped Sasuke physically with his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Lady Tsunade asks that you go home and rest then visit Naruto tomorrow. Because of Naruto's condition, your reports can wait a while." He saw that all of them really wanted to go visit their friends. "I'm sure Lord Hiashi will let you visit Hinata as soon as she wakes and Naruto is under constant care – it's best just to wait until tomorrow. Please." Izumo let go of Sasuke since the teen was glaring so hard at him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice was hesitant.

Kakashi scratched his head and sighed. "We should at least clean up before we visit him. Go home and rest and we'll see him first thing okay? Sasuke?"

His very nerves were telling him to go to Naruto but Sasuke gave a short nod before disappearing in the direction of his home. The others followed suit, all but Shikamaru.

"You can't tell them." He said when just the Jonin were left. "Not now. You have to wait until Naruto's…himself again."

"Why Shikamaru? They all suspect something now after witnessing what he could do." Kurenai said.

"Because he deserves a chance to defend himself! How's he supposed to do that if he's knocked out cold in the hospital! If they fear him now, just think what they'll feel seeing his body all bent out shape! They'll never go near him again! Just leave it until he get's better." It was on the tip of his tongue to beg but he was a Chunin, had been for a while and he'd made a request of his superiors. They had to treat him with respect.

Kakashi went to him and held out his hand. "You're a good man Shikamaru. You never once treated him any differently after you learned of the fox. How come?"

Shikamaru was glad to shake his hand. "Because he's still Naruto." He shrugged. "That didn't change because I finally learned his secret."

"No it didn't. Well Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke himself and probably Sakura too." Kakashi told him. "So it's these guys you have to convince." He waved a hand at the other three Jonin.

"It's fine with me too after hearing what happened to him." Guy shook his head. "No need to make things worse."

"I don't know. They're all supposed to learn the truth after the mission is over. What do you think Asuma?" Kurenai asked the man at her side.

"I don't think what I say matters but what he says does." Asuma pointed as Lord Hiashi approached them.

"Kurenai – a moment of your time please?" Lord Hiashi bowed to them all.

* * *

**Sasuke **did go home. He showered, ate even lay down but his mind wouldn't let him rest. Naruto was close by and he just couldn't wait till morning! Sasuke jumped up and hurried to the door, slipped on his shoes and took off. Naruto was in intensive care so there was no problem finding his room but as he as he turned the corner Iruka-sensei came out of the room. Sasuke found himself stepping back out of sight then peering around at the man.

Iruka stood with his head and hands pressed against the wall. A shuddering breath went through him and Sasuke wondered if he was crying. A second later the door opened again and Lady Tsunade emerged from the room. For once she looked old. There were bags under her eyes and she looked pale. She went to Iruka and they hugged each other.

"You're sure he's going to be okay? You had to do so much. You shouldn't have! He's ours…you shouldn't have…" Iruka whispered.

"It did hurt me to cause him even more pain but how could I not help him, do what I'm best at and save him? Shizune did what I couldn't and I trust her. He's going to be fine! He promised me! At least now they'll recognize him tomorrow. Go home Iruka, I'll stay with him."

Iruka let out a dry chuckle. "As if I'll sleep at home. I'm staying too, that's what parents do right? Stay by their child's side? Come on, I want to be here if – _when_ he wakes up." Arm around her shoulder, he escorted Lady Tsunade back into Naruto's room.

Sasuke looked down at the floor. _So that's why they didn't want us to see him! They were fixing his bones. _A shiver traveled his spine as he remembered what Naruto had looked like. He still wanted to see Naruto but he wouldn't intrude on their time with him but he couldn't leave either.

Quietly he moved down the hall and stood before the door. Opening the door ever so slightly, Sasuke peered in and saw Iruka-sensei and Lady Tsunade seated on either side of Naruto's bed and just the top of Naruto's blond head. He could hear heavy breathing coming from the bed and was somewhat reassured. Sasuke closed the door and sighed. Moving backwards, Sasuke only stopped when his back touched the wall. He slid down it. He would wait here. Sasuke dropped his head to his knees and dozed.

* * *

**Iruka** opened the door and was surprised for all of one second then he smiled. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were all asleep on floor outside of Naruto's room. They must have spent the night.

Tsunade shook her head. "Let them sleep a little longer. Give me time to make him presentable. Order up some breakfast for us. They can give their report while they're here too." There was just a hint of anger in her voice that his squad hadn't done enough to protect Naruto but she lost it quickly. It wasn't their fault and the people responsible were dead.

They both were able to shower, change and have breakfast before Kakashi stirred. The three of them were obviously tired to be able to sleep on the cold hospital floor. He jerked upright startling Sakura who lay on his arm and Sasuke who lay next to him, jumped to his feet ready to fend off an attack.

"Morning. Hungry? We can order some food for you. Come on in." Iruka had gone to the door as soon as he'd heard movement.

"Kakashi? Sakura?" Sasuke's mind was still fuzzy with sleep but he knew he'd been alone when he'd drifted off.

"You weren't the only one who couldn't stay away." Kakashi said standing and helping Sakura to her feet. He moved forward slowly to stand before Iruka. "I'm sorry." He bowed before his friend.

Iruka stared down at Kakashi's silver hair. He wanted to be mad at him. He wanted to blame them for Naruto's state but his son was a shinobi and responsible for himself. "Forget it. Come on in." He reached out a hand and patted the man's shoulder.

Kakashi stared into his eyes and nodded. He turned to Sasuke and gestured for the teen to go first.

Iruka led the way to the bed then stood at the foot of it. Lady Tsunade was at a table by the window, work piled up on it. "I'm keeping him sedated to help his body heal. It will be a while, a long while before he opens his eyes." She said quietly watching them closely.

_He looks dead. So pale. _Sasuke inched forward. Naruto's face had a couple of bandages on it but it was his body that that was covered in them. His left arm, chest and leg were swaddled in bandages. Not only that but both appendages hung in the air from some apparatus.

"We…we had to re-break his bones – several times before they could be set properly. Some of his nerves and muscles needed to be reattached as well. The easiest part was the skin - once we got it back in place." Tsunade watched as Sakura's eyes overflowed with tears. The girl went to Naruto – his good side and gently kissed his forehead.

"I'll be here for you Naruto. I'll help you get better – I promise." Sakura leaned back and looked at her friend. "I can't stay! I want to see your eyes Naruto!" She spun around and bowed to Lady Tsunade. "I'll be back later!" She rushed out of the room. It had been too much to see him like that. Sakura just wanted a little time to get her emotions under control but she would go back because Naruto is her friend.

Sasuke only glanced at her briefly as she left the room running. He took her place at Naruto's bedside. Naruto's hand lay still and unmoving on the bed. Sasuke's hand found itself just touching the long fingers. There wasn't a mark on the hand and he remembered Hinata covering his hands with her ointment. "Stupid! Loser! Idiot! You should have covered yourself in Hinata's cream – then you wouldn't have gotten so hurt!"

The three adults watched quietly as Sasuke's stiff body moved closer until the boys were face to face. One pale and pained, the other pale and seeming expressionless. "You owe me Naruto. You've got things to tell me. You damn well better get up out this bed and tell me what the hell's going on!" Sasuke closed his eyes. He'd gotten loud and hadn't meant to. When he opened them again, Naruto's face filled his vision. There was so much emotion running through him – hope, anger, desperation and loneliness. Sasuke joined their hands for a brief moment. "I'm waiting Naruto." He squeezed the cool hand then left without another word.

"He's a complicated kid, always has been." Kakashi said with a sigh. This time he went to Naruto's side. "It's weird that he's this still, this quiet. I don't like it." Kakashi sat on the bed, one hand on Naruto then faced Lady Tsunade and Iruka. "If my hair wasn't already gray – this little episode would have turned it so. Okay, here's what happened," Kakashi didn't get any further because the door opened to admit Jiraiya and Ibiki.

"Wait, let me give my report first then you can tell them what happened to Uzumaki here." Ibiki went to stand by the bed. With a tender touch he took the boy's good hand. "Get better kid, you did a damned good job out there." He turned abruptly to face Lady Tsunade. "I think you'll find this interesting."

The terrorists were actually several different groups of rogue ninjas that were either criminals or for some other offense had been excommunicated from their villages. They had somehow all ended up forming a small village calling themselves the Shin-Takeo or the true warriors. Combining their skills, they improved and were thinking of giving up being criminals and maybe becoming a legitimate village when the brothers found them. It turned out that at some point in their past they had been disciples of Orochimaru's. That man had christened them the San-ken, for even though they were three different men, they acted as one or the same.

The San-ken had seen a village of rogues as the way to power and to impress their old mentor. Foolishly the Shin-Takeo listen to them and seeing a quick way to riches and glory, tried to take down the Land of Fire only to have their homes and lives burnt down and torn apart.

"So Orochimaru spawned more scum to litter our world." Jiraiya said from Naruto's bed. He sat with one leg up on the bed staring down at the teen. Occasionally he'd reached out and tried to smooth the frown on Naruto's brow but it never left for any amount of time. It seemed his pain was never ending.

"Yes, I'm afraid that until we find a way to get rid of him; we'll always have people like the San-ken to deal with." Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." Ibiki got to the door then looked back at Naruto. "He did you proud Iruka, Lady Tsunade. I'll check on him later." With a wave of his gloved hand Ibiki departed.

"Alright, your turn Kakashi. I've had much to do to fix his body. Exactly what the hell happened to my boy?" Tsunade got up and began to pace as Kakashi explained what happened to Naruto.

"So it was Hinata being hurt that released the fox's chakra? Figures. It may be a good idea to keep their missions separate in the future." Iruka said standing to stretch. He was bone tired. Even though he couldn't help Naruto medically, he'd been there at the hospital the whole time supporting him and Tsunade.

"Yeah maybe but," Kakashi spoke. "They're a good team. She fights defensively and of course Naruto fights offensively. And they've only been a couple for a few months but they work so well together that you'd think they'd been on the same team from the start." Kakashi hated to think they wouldn't be allowed to work together after this. They were on separate teams but occasionally they helped each other out. If Lady Tsunade forbade this, it could cause problems later on.

"We'll see." Lady Tsunade said as she stopped to look at Naruto. "Let him rest Jiraiya!" She said harshly as his hand reached once more for the boy's face.

"Sorry, it's just…I can't stand his expression! When he's up and being annoying, I love making him look like this but now…" He got off the bed and went to Tsunade. "I'm studying that black fire and Kakashi here told me the signs they used. I'll fill you in on it when I know more." Jiraiya sighed feeling old. "I'm going get out of here – it's too damned depressing in hospitals."

"Wait!" Tsunade stopped him. She moved forward, stood on tip-toe and gave Jiraiya a quick hug. "Thanks for bringing him back to us. You got him home just in time." Her voice was a little watery.

The Sannin's cheeks got red and he patted Tsunade on the head. "Y-yeah, sure, no problem." He chuckled like a satisfied male.

Tsunade's eyes flashed at the laugh and when she raised her head there was an evil glint in her eye. "And that reminds me – I've got something else to thank you for don't I Kakashi? Iruka?" She heard two loud gulps from said men.

"I did something else for you? What? I just got back into town." Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling wondering what she was talking about. He didn't see Iruka and Kakashi go hide behind the injured Naruto.

Quick as a snake she grabbed his long ponytail and turned them around so that his back was to the window.

"Hey! What are you doing woman?!" Jiraiya's head was tilted to one side as Tsunade painfully pulled on his hair.

"Naruto needed to be told the facts of life so I had these two talk to him before things got too heated with Hinata." She jerked her head at the men on the other side of Naruto. They waved weakly at them. "Those idiots saw fit to share your book with Naruto!"

Even with the man bent over side ways, they could see Jiraiya's eyes light up. "Yeah? Did he like it? Has he tried _anything_ with Hinata? Hee, hee, hee – he'll get lucky for sure if he follows _my _book!" He laughed some. "Go get her Naruto – well when you're feeling better of course!"

"Oh no." Iruka said covering his eyes.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid." Kakashi said leaning forward to see better.

A growl from Tsunade had Jiraiya freezing in place. "I'm surrounded by perverted jerks! You deserve more but I don't want to rebuild the hospital so, here's your punishment you idiot!" Still using his hair to hold him in place, Tsunade made a fist then jammed it into his stomach. She let go of his hair at the last minute to prolong his pain. Satisfied, she watched Jiraiya sail out the open window.

Jiraiya couldn't breath and blacked out for a few seconds. When he came to he was flying in the air! Buildings rushed by him – a bird pooped on him! His ass suddenly began to tilt towards the ground and arms windmilling, he dropped down into a large, dirty puddle. He was covered in mud and slime when he heard an oink.

Shizune and Tonton looked down at him. "Hmph, you got off easy. Lady Tsunade had some really good punishments planned for you. She's just too worried about Naruto to care about you right now but I'd watch my back if I was you!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Come on Tonton, you don't want to get dirty by getting too close to him! Later Master Jiraiya!" Laughing, Shizune walked away from the dirty old man.

"Oink-oink!" The pig lifted her head in disdain and followed Shizune.

"The pig is clean and I'm in the mud?! Crazy strong-as-an-ox woman!" Jiraiya yelled and tried to get up but slipped and fell face forward in the muck. With his ass up in the air, all he could do was groan as people laughed and pointed at him.

* * *

**Neji** stood in Hinata's doorway. She'd yet to wake fully after three days. He didn't like it. Lady Tsunade said she was just exhausted and her wounds needed to heal but she was so – quiet. Yes she'd been quiet before, before Naruto but lately she laughed and talked quite a bit and he realized he missed her laugh. He'd come to count on her talking to him and sharing things with him. This silence was nerve wracking.

Occasionally she'd mumble and turn in her sleep. She'd even responded to Lord Hiashi's voice but she hadn't woken up. Neji's heart had nearly stopped when he'd seen her lying in a pool of blood. He'd said several thankful prayers that his pin-point accuracy had stopped the flow of blood until she could be seen by a medic. He'd lost his father and he did not now want to lose someone else precious to him.

"Hmmm…" The sound had him jerking up right. _Was she coming out of it?_ Bare feet took him to her bed and she turned to face him. Neji waited but nothing else happened. Sighing he brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Rest little sister." Neji turned to leave but she spoke.

"Sis-sister?" A soft giggle. "I-I caught y-you! Y-you lo-ve me!" Hinata smiled, eyes still closed.

"Hinata?! Are you awake? Hinata!" Neji framed her body with his arms. "Hinata…are you awake?" He gasped when her lavender eyes slowly blinked open.

"Bright…and…loud…shh!" She tried to move and moaned at the ache in her head and pains in her joints. "What happened to me?"

"Neji? She's awake?" Lord Hiashi entered the room a relieved smile on his face. He'd heard Neji's cry and hurried to them. "Daughter." He smiled down into her precious face.

"Father…" Hinata coughed because her throat was dry.

Neji moved aside so his uncle could sit and help his daughter to drink some water. The man held her tenderly as she rested against his chest.

"Thank you." Hinata closed her eyes and listened to her father's heartbeat for a few moments. She was tempted to let sleep take her again but she couldn't remember what happened to her. Laying a hand against her father's chest, she looked up him. "What happened to me?"

Lord Hiashi and Neji shared a look. They'd been told that she may have some memory loss and to try not to make her remember. "You were hurt on a mission. You hit your head on a rock." Very gently he brushed the back of her head and she winced at the sore spot.

"A mission?" Hinata frowned then she noticed that Neji had some scratches on his face and arms. "We had a mission together?"

"Yes, we worked well together." Neji smiled at her.

"But I got hurt anyway." Hinata sighed. _Why do I always fail at missions?_ "Sorry Father, I tried to do better – I'm sure I did. Naruto will be so disappointed in me." Hinata gasped as a memory flashed in her mind.

"What is it? Pain?" Lord Hiashi held her by her shoulders looking down into her eyes.

Hinata blinked at him. "Where's Naruto? I – our mission - Chunins!" She held onto her Father as it all came back to her. "I was fighting a ninja – so strong. He hit me. Naruto was…beside me. Is he alright? Did he have to fight both men?" She looked to Neji for the answers.

"He did, yes. And you did fine Hinata – those were Chunin or Jonin the two of you were fighting and they were desperate to escape. If you hadn't tripped over some guy, you would have defeated him. Your Gentle Fist was excellent." Neji veered away from the topic of Naruto.

A pleased smile appeared on her face from his compliment. "And Naruto did he get hurt? I told Lady Tsunade I would protect him." Hinata waited but Neji would not meet her eyes.

"Umm, Naruto? He's a surprising one isn't he? He took those men on all by himself." Neji looked to Lord Hiashi for advice on what to say. They figured she wouldn't remember everything the first time she woke up and Neji didn't really know what or how to explain about Naruto.

Hinata noticed the look. "Naruto was hurt wasn't he? How bad?" She looked around trying to figure out the day. "How long have I been back? Has he been here? Neji answer me. Father!" She was beginning to sweat and shake but she pulled away so she could see his face better.

"I figured you'd be this way." Hiashi let himself smile for a moment before solemnly saying, "You've been unconscious for almost four days and for that entire time Naruto has been in the hospital. Forbidden jutsu was used on him and Lady Tsunade has had him under constant care the entire time. She is currently working out of the hospital to be near him. Hey, hush now," Hinata had covered her mouth and tears flowed from her eyes. "Naruto will live but he'll be in the hospital for a while." Carefully he brought Hinata back to his chest.

_Naruto is hurt! He's in the hospital! A forbidden jutsu? How did he survive? I must see him! _Hinata pushed away from him again. "Take me to him."

"But you just woke up! He's being kept sedated Hinata! Rest first then…" Neji tried but he could see that Hinata's mind was made up.

"Father? Please Father." The two shared a long look before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll get your sister to help you dress and we'll go, all right?"

"Thank you Father." She pressed close to him once more before sitting up completely.

"Of course baby." Lord Hiashi stared at her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. _She's not a baby anymore. My Hinata needs to be with Naruto – the man she loves. Her own health and pain means nothing, all she can think of is him. _He gave in, reached out a hand to stroke her fragile face then left the room to seek Hanabi.

* * *

**Iruka **was informed that Lord Hiashi was in the hospital so he went down to escort him up. He was surprised to see Hinata held in his arms. "Is she all right? I can call Tsunade back! I finally got her to go home and sleep but -!"

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei." Hinata said quietly finally opening her eyes.

"She is. The doctors just checked her out. My daughter is just tired and determined to see Naruto. May we?" Lord Hiashi saw the concerned look on Iruka's face.

"Neji told me what happened and I've warned Hinata that it's bad but she's insisting. I'm afraid she won't rest until she sees him for herself."

"Lord Hiashi…are you sure?" Iruka rubbed his neck. It had been hard for him and Tsunade seeing him bloody and ripped apart and it wasn't much better with all the bandages.

_"I'm sure _Iruka-sensei."Hinata held a hand to him. "Please let me see him. Please."

Large lavender eyes begged and Iruka took her hand and patted it. "Sure, sure. Sorry Hinata, I'm not trying to keep you from him…it's just hard to see him so still. Come on, this way." Iruka breathed deeply and hoped they wouldn't have to call a doctor for her once she saw Naruto.

Hinata's muscles were already shaky from disuse and now they tensed in dread. Everyone was concerned how she would act so she had to try not to overreact or they wouldn't let her be with him. Naruto was hurt – badly by all accounts and there was nothing in this world that would keep her from his side.

She saw Iruka enter a room and took a deep breath as her father carried her inside. Her gasp filled the room. One half of his body was in bandages. Hinata gripped her father's shirt. "Take me to him!" She looked to Iruka. "May I lie beside him?" Hinata only wanted to hold him but not if it would hurt him. "I'll be careful."

"That's fine." Shizune said as she entered the room. "Lady Tsunade figured you'd want to when you woke up. She's got him supported well enough and it's a large bed. Go ahead Lord Hiashi."

"Thank you, thank you." Hinata's heart threatened to escape her body as she was gently placed on the bed. She scooted close until she could kiss his face. There was stubble on his jaw and she rubbed her cheek against it. "I'm here Naruto. I'm here." She stroked his face and waited for his eyes to open but they didn't. A sob tried to force itself out of her throat but she held it in.

The adults watched as she gently lay her head on his good shoulder and place her hand over his heart. "You'll be fine, just fine." She closed her eyes and let the tears flow but shortly she was sleeping totally exhausted.

"Look!" Iruka pointed. Naruto's head turned in Hinata's direction and the constant furrow between his brows indicating the pain he could feel despite the drugs had disappeared. He breathed in deeply and seemed to settle into a more restful sleep.

Shizune hugged herself. "Love is always the best medicine. Maybe you could let her stay awhile? Seems like they're both resting well." She looked to Lord Hiashi.

"Yes, of course. These two – there's something about them that just fits don't you think?" They all shared a smile then Lord Hiashi went to them and kissed them both on the forehead. "Let's let them be alone for awhile. Come Iruka, I'm sure you could use a break from this place. How about some ramen?"

Iruka blinked then laughed heartily, his first since before Naruto came home injured. "It sounds good but I'll wait and share a bowl with my son."

"I understand. Some sake?" Again they shared a smiled and left Shizune to close the door on the sleeping couple.

* * *

**Every **day for two weeks Hinata went to the hospital to be with Naruto. Those first couple of days, her father had to carry her there but she was soon on her feet and had various escorts when she went to visit Naruto. Sakura was often with her in the mornings and Sasuke would stop by several times a day not saying much but staring at Naruto with impatience.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru would sit with her for hours and they filled her in on what had actually happened to Naruto. They studied her face wondering if she could explain Naruto's strange powers.

"It happened once before during the first Chunin exams. Naruto suddenly got stronger and Neji couldn't keep up with him. His speed and strength had increased tenfold." Shino said quietly as he stared at Naruto's still body.

Four pairs of eyes looked at Naruto. He was still bandaged and limbs hung in the air but he was resting comfortably. He looked harmless in sleep but he'd been a wild animal the last time they'd seen him.

"Naruto?" Hinata frowned. She'd missed his and Neji's fight and what happened between Naruto and the San-ken. Hinata reached for his hand. "Maybe it was just adrenaline? He was trying to protect me and it just surprised you that's all." She blinked and tried to make sense of their words. Without having seen Naruto's reaction for herself she didn't know what to think or say.

"Huh! Not likely. Naruto tore into them like a demon!" Kiba got loud prepared to argue with her but when Shino grabbed his arm and he saw how upset Hinata was, he backed down. "Well, anything could have happened. It was pretty bad there for a moment." He said weakly. Seeing that they'd upset her, they left soon after.

As their other friends came to visit, Hinata asked them what happened. She wanted to know if they'd all seen what Kiba had but the responses were vague and told her nothing. Something had happened out there and no one would tell her what. Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei were due to come in that evening to have dinner with Naruto. They were still doing the family dinners although Naruto was unable to join in. Hinata decided to stay and get some answers.

"Hello Hinata." Tsuande said as she entered the room followed by some nurses carrying trays. She immediately went to Naruto and checked his vitals. Satisfied she cupped his face then kissed his cheek. "You're doing fine."

"May I stay and have dinner with you my lady?" Hinata asked as the woman turned to face her.

"Why of course!" Tsunade smiled at her. "Bring another tray please." She asked of one of the nurses. "It's nothing fancy but we'll be glad to share a meal with you."

"Indeed!" Iruka said entering the room. He too went immediately to Naruto. "Hey son." He ruffled the boy's hair then checked his jaw. "Looks like I'm going have to shave you tomorrow. You're starting to look scruffy."

"I'm going to reduce his meds tomorrow." Tsunade looked excited. "He's doing so much better. I think his body can endure the pain now. He could wake up in a few days."

Iruka laughed and went to hug her then hugged Hinata too. "This is great news! I can't wait to tell Kakashi and Sasuke!"

Hinata momentarily forgot her quest for answers with this good news. Over dinner they talked about Naruto and all the things he would want to do when he woke up and how hard it was going to be to make him take things slow and what types of coercion they would use to make him behave. Seeing how happy they were, she decide to save her questions for later besides she didn't want to focus on anything other than seeing Naruto awake and happy either.

* * *

**Quiet.** It was so quiet but then birds began to sing outside his window. _Morning. It must be morning. _Naruto breathed in. _I don't want to get up. It feels so good to just lie here. _He tried to turn over away from the sound of the birds greeting the morning. _**"Aahhh!" **_Naruto yelled out as pain flowed through the left side of his body. Tears slid from his still closed eyes. He vaguely heard running footsteps and voices but he'd already retreated deep within himself to escape the pain.

"You're not going to give him anything?" Iruka asked doubtfully noticing the pained frown once again on Naruto's face.

"No, it's time for him to wake up." Tsunade's voice tight for she didn't want to cause Naruto anymore pain but if he was to truly heal, he had to be weaned off the drugs so the fox inside him could finally do its job properly. These last few weeks, as Naruto slept – so did the fox. Body rested and on the mend, it was time to release him from the drugged sleep. The Nine-Tailed would then wake and heal Naruto as it always had.

"We have to let him feel the pain Iruka." Inside the large private room, it was fairly crowded. When the night nurse had called, Tsunade had rushed to Naruto's side hoping he would finally wake but the shock of pain had knocked him cold again. Over the course of a few hours, his friends had found out that Naruto was close to waking up.

Tsunade had contacted Iruka, Hinata and Kakashi herself but now there was Lord Hiashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and even Ibiki. She'd been asked several times if it was okay for him to be frowning like he was. He hadn't done that since those first few days in the hospital. Hinata had been able to chase the frown away but now it was back.

"Look, I know what I'm doing alright! If you people can't be quiet and leave me alone then you can all leave!" Tsunade shouted her nerves on end. She desperately wanted to see Naruto smile at her.

"I'm sorry, sorry." Iruka sighed and took her hand. He looked around at all the worried faces. "I know why don't we talk about Naruto? Everybody tell something stupid he did. He hates that." Iruka finally smiled. "Maybe he'll wake up just to defend himself!"

"Ha, good one Iruka! Sure let's talk about the little fool." Jiraiya settled into the window.

"Watch it you old fool! I could tell some stories about you too!" Tsunade said and got requests for those stories too making Jiraiya huff and fold his arms.

* * *

_**Talking.**__ Laughter. Who? Wasn't it Iruka? No, Grandma T. Now it was Hinata! _Naruto turned his head trying to hear what they were saying. They seemed to be having a good time and he wanted in on the fun. _Hinata. Iruka._ Naruto realized that he hadn't said their names out loud and tried to speak but nothing. He tried to lift his eye lids but they wouldn't open! He was starting to get scared. Moving his head, he once again tried to speak and felt a flash of pain. As a gasp left his lips and the voices disappeared. _Had he been dreaming of them?_

The gasp had been low almost too quiet to compete with their talking but Jiraiya, closest to the bed had stood suddenly. "Tsunade!"

She flew to his side followed by Iruka and Hinata. Cupping his jaw, she turned his face towards her. "Naruto? Come on baby, wake up!" A huge smile lit her face to see him frown and his lips move. "It's time to wake up." She looked over her shoulder at Iruka. "Iruka's – you're dad's here. Open your eyes Naruto."

"Naruto fight it! Fight the pain and look at me!" Iruka demanded.

"Naruto, I'm here too! Please Naruto, wake up!" Hinata said.

Sasuke was there too standing next to his injured arm. "Dammit Naruto, don't keep us waiting anymore! You were always such a loser! You can't even wake up like a normal person!" Sasuke leaned close and yelled in his ear.

"J-erk." Naruto forced out the word and was confused to hear happy laughter. Somebody, no it was Tsunade, he knew her smell – hugged his neck and he felt tears on his face. Curiosity overruled the pain and lethargy to help him open his eyes. Another gasp at the pain of light.

"It's okay! Take your time." Tsunade had seen a flash of blue when she'd pulled back. "Here sip this." She held a straw to his lips and still smiling watched him drink.

Naruto could sense there were many pairs of eyes watching him and wondered what the hell was going on. Before they'd been talking loudly and now they were whispering. Sasuke was here and Hinata too. Obviously he'd been hurt but why were they all here? Again and again he tried to open his eyes. The light was bright and it hurt but after what seemed like hours he was able to leave them open and received more joyous laughter. It was several more minutes before he could focus and actually see.

Tsunade, Iruka, Hinata, Lord Hiashi, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Pervy Sage, Shikamaru, Ibiki and Sasuke all stood around his bed. "What?" Naruto was getting tired of them laughing and him not knowing why. "What?!"

Ibiki laughed deeply. The kid always made him laugh and he didn't even have to try. "Okay, I'm out of here. Welcome back to the land of the living Chunin Uzumaki." He saluted Naruto then sauntered out of the room.

"Huh? Chunin Uzumaki?" There was a serious frown and several blinks of his eyes then Naruto smiled and the room fell silent. "I did it. I DID IT! YEAH!" Of course his joy was replaced with pain as he jostled his suspended limbs and he looked down in confusion at his bandaged body.

Sasuke had a half smile on his face as Lady Tsunade chided him. He looked at Sakura's happy face to Kakashi's pleased expression. A sense of relief washed through him as Naruto complained to Lady Tsunade about what she'd done to him. "Yeah, he's back. He's back!" Then he surprised everyone by laughing.

Naruto looked over at him pain still flowing through him then seeing how happy Sasuke looked, laughed with him. The two touched fists – a bond unbroken.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Revelations**_

**"Ready?" **Iruka asked and when Naruto nodded he released the teen's arm from the hook. Tsunade slowly lowered it to the bed.

Naruto groaned. "Do it!" He gritted his teeth and nodded to Iruka who then released his leg and lowered it. "Mama T!" He turned his face into her bosom looking for relief.

"I got you Naruto. I got you. I can give you something mild for the pain." She felt him shake his head and just held him.

After being in one position for so very long, his muscles weren't accustomed to movement. They twitched and cramped uncontrollably plus having the blood moving in a different direction all served to torture him. They waited tense moments as his arm and leg moved on their own for several minutes. Naruto did his best not to cry out but nothing could disguise his heavy breathing.

It was just the three of them this morning. Hinata and his friends were all back to training and working so when he next saw them, he'd have this surprise for them. At last his limbs calmed down and Naruto relaxed fully into Tsunade's embrace. She stroked his head gently until he finally pulled away to collapse onto his pillows. "Sorry about that." He said wiping away a few tears.

Naruto was pale and sweaty and obviously still in pain. Tsunade got him a glass of water and slipped in something that would take the edge off. "Don't apologize. Here drink some more."

Iruka was used to worrying about Naruto but seeing him in pain was so damn hard. He got a towel and wiped Naruto's face. "So how long before he begins to heal? He's been up for over a week now."

Tsunade opened Naruto's shirt and placed a hand on his flat abs. The seal became visible. "He is healing but slowly. It seems the fox maybe realized what happened and this time is taking things slow so as not to mess up again." She patted his stomach and closed the shirt again. "I wouldn't be surprised to find that his bones will have mended by the end of the week."

"Really? I can leave the hospital?" Naruto brightened at the prospect. In the short time he'd woken up, he'd already grown tired of the hospital.

"No!" Iruka and Tsunade both yelled.

"Okay! Dang." He mumbled and looked crossly out the window much to their amusement.

"I know you Naruto. You won't be still and try to do too much. You're just going have to put up with this a while longer." Iruka sat down. "If you're a good boy, I'll take you outside after lunch."

Naruto squinted at him. "I think I got away with more when you were my sensei. This dad business is going to your head!"

Iruka laughed and laughed. Naruto was back. "So I just needed to be a dad to get you under control? If only I'd known!"

"Not just _a_ dad but _my_ dad." Naruto said softly then looked to Tsunade. "Of course you're just awful as my Hokage and my mother!" He laughed.

"Oh really? And here I was going to get some of Ichiraku's ramen for you and you call me awful!" One hand on hip and finger pointed in his face, Tsunade taunted him with his favorite food.

"Oh Lady Hokage, Lovely adoring mother – _Please, please, please may I have the ramen?!"_ Naruto bowed his head but turned on the sweet puppy dog eyes as he begged.

"Too easy!" She laughed and playfully smacked him on the head. The good mood lasted for a few moments more before Naruto changed the subject.

"I want to tell them – today. No reason to keep it a secret anymore, especially after what they saw me do." Naruto looked at his still bandaged hand. "They know something's going on. Even though the fox couldn't heal me properly – it tried. I've seen them look at me dying to ask but holding back 'cause I'm in the hospital." He caught Tsunade's eye. "Tell their sensei to go ahead and tell them. Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura – I'll tell them today." Fear and resolve caused his chest to expand and fall.

"Okay but next week." Tsunade said.

"No today. I want it over with Mama T." Naruto answered back.

"I know but not today. You're in pain still. Give yourself time to rest and heal some more before taking on anything else. I won't have you suffering a relapse." She moved to stand next to Iruka.

Iruka searched her face and knew she was truly worried for his health and not trying to delay the truth. "She's right. Let those bones heal and get your strength back first before having to deal with Sasuke. He…probably won't take the news well." Iruka leaned forward. "We'll be with you for it all Naruto. Maybe it won't be as hard as you think but still why not wait until you're feeling a little better first?"

It had come back to him in pieces. He'd remembered the mission and what would be the result if they'd succeeded when Ibiki had congratulated him on becoming a Chunin but the rest of it had been a blur. A late night talk with Iruka and Kakashi explained what he'd done after Hinata was hurt. Naruto had been depressed for a day or two following that talk knowing that his friends already thought there was something wrong with him. As always, to survive he'd put aside the worry the fox caused and concentrated on Hinata, Iruka and Tsunade. They'd all looked tired and worn after being at his side constantly so he tried his best not to worry them anymore but the Nine-Tailed was there and needed to be introduced to his friends.

"I'd rather do it now but I'll wait – for you. Sunday morning, first thing. Okay?" Naruto set a time and day so he himself wouldn't weasel out of it later.

"Sure, Sunday." Tsunade nodded and Iruka as well. "How about you sleep for a little while. I'll be back at noon with the ramen."

"Pork please and two bowls." Naruto yawned as his eyes drooped.

Tsunade laughed and was glad the sedative was working. "Okay pork but one bowl." She got a sleepy smile and he then he was snoring.

"Did you give him something?" He guessed she would and her nod confirmed it. "Thought so. I know he didn't want it but there's no reason for him to suffer either." He walked to the window and saw a perfect day. "Are we ready for this? Everybody held off telling the truth because of his injuries but what comes next. Like Lord Hiashi, I believe Hinata will stay with him but everyone else? Well, we know Shikamaru's still on his side and I couldn't be more proud of the way he's handled this. Maybe he can be Naruto's advocate with everyone else. He's going to take some flack too for keep the secret all this time."

"We'll be ready. It's time. The secret's been with him for far too long. We can only hope they'll take the news as well as Shikamaru but there's years of bad adult behavior in this village. They've seen the hate directed at Naruto. It will be natural to follow the majority but this class of Genin – no Chunin has made history several times in their young lives. They'll be the ones to make lasting changes in this village. Let's hope one of those changes is accepting Naruto and the fox within him."

Tsunade had joined him at the window. Both of them didn't see it as it was now but as they hoped it would be in the near future - a place where Naruto could walk and smile at his neighbors and receive a smile in return.

* * *

**Lord** Hiashi looked up at Naruto's window. Earlier, he'd received a note from him saying that he would tell Hinata the truth and asking that he be near if she needed him. Tsunade and Iruka didn't know – Naruto had made the decision to tell her first before everyone else. So he'd come with Hinata and spent a few minutes with the couple before leaving them alone. Now down in the garden looking up at Naruto's room, he prayed Hinata would show her true strength as a Hyuga.

* * *

**Naruto **watched as Hinata arranged the flowers she'd brought and talk humorously about an argument Hanabi and Neji had. She'd taken to wearing casual clothes when she visited him, trying to cheer him up. Today she wore his colors – blue and orange in a skirt and blouse. They weren't as bright as his but it did make him smile. He wondered if he'd ever see her in those colors again. His heavy sigh got her attention.

"Naruto? What's wrong? You're awfully quiet. More pain?" She left the flowers to sit next to him on the bed.

"No, no more than usual anyway." Naruto took her hand and linked their fingers wanting her touch for perhaps the last time. _Dammit don't get all bent up before you even say a word, idiot! _Blinking Naruto looked up at her. "I need to tell you something important – about me."

Hinata clutched his hand. "But Lady Tsunade said you were going to be fine! What's wrong? Aren't you healing well?" She looked his body up and down searching for what was wrong with him.

"I am! I'll be fine! It's not my health. Calm down, okay?" He leaned forward and kissed her gently. They enjoyed the feelings that the kiss brought and lingered in it for several minutes.

"So you're okay?" Hinata lay against him and stroked his chest then sat up to gently run her hand down his bandaged arm.

"Yeah, promise. This is something different." Naruto waited until her eyes met his. "I need to tell you why I'm…feared by the villagers." He withdrew from her emotionally. He didn't mean to but it was a way to protect his heart should she come to fear him as well.

"The villagers? You mean why Father was wary of letting us date?" Hinata let out a relieved sigh. "I don't need to know! I decided that a while ago!" Again she leaned forward and tried to kiss him but he pulled back from her. Hinata frowned. "I don't care about the damned secret Naruto! Those people don't know you – never bothered to get to know you! I love you! I see _you_ and nothing you have to tell me will change that so leave it alone!"

Naruto had to smile. She was just so adorable all indignant on his behalf. It felt good to hear but he had to tell her whether she wanted to know or not. "And I love you too but I have to tell you. Yes, I do!" He said when she shook her head. "Tomorrow everyone will know – all of our friends. Their sensei will tell them and I'll tell Sasuke and Sakura but I wanted you to know first."

Hinata was frowning. "I don't understand, why is everybody being told? You've had this secret forever, why reveal it now?" She was totally confused.

Taking a deep breath, "Because all new Chunin are told. It's something they have to know in case it falls on them to protect the village from…me." Naruto watched her eyes. They stared at him blankly at first then confused then finally humor shone in them.

"You? Like you would ever attack this village! Stop teasing me Naruto!" Hinata even laughed until he took her arm and pulled her forward.

"Dammit Hinata listen to me! I'm not kidding here! Most of the people here – all the shinobi have damn good reasons to fear me!" Naruto yelled then released her when she gasped. "I'm sorry Hinata but I need you to listen to me…please sweetheart. I've got to tell you! You must know this!" Naruto was breathing hard as he begged her to listen and hopefully understand. His arm and leg were responding to the ache in his heart causing enough pain to make his eyes water.

Hinata held her arm against her chest. He really hadn't hurt her just startled her. Naruto could be intense sometimes but she'd never seen him like this before. He was leaning toward her, intent on telling this secret that could make a village _and its shinobi fear him?_ She took a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm listening Naruto." Nothing else. She folded her legs to one side, propped herself up on one arm and prepared to listen to what her lover had to say.

He gasped this time. Such quiet acceptance to his demand was unexpected. From the way he'd behaved, he thought he'd scared her away and he wouldn't get the chance to tell her the truth. Feeling suddenly very tired, Naruto fell back onto his pillows and looked out the window.

"Well I guess I'll start with the obvious. The Fourth Hokage saved this village from destruction from the Nine-Tailed Fox. You know this right?" Naruto glanced at her and saw her nod. "But you were never told how, were you?"

Hinata frowned because it was true. The Fourth fought the Nine-Tailed all alone, defeated it then died from the effort. "Some powerful jutsu so right? He killed the fox. What does this have to do with you Naruto? Were you even born? Or you were just a baby when this all happened – we both were! I don't understand." Hinata's hair swung back and forth.

There was a sad smile on Naruto's face. "Yep he used some really powerful jutsu, he was the Hokage. And yes, I was a baby, a newborn." For a moment Naruto paused reflecting on that night. A baby so new to the world and look what he'd gotten for a birthday present! "A spirit that powerful can't be killed – not even by a Hokage. That demon still lives Hinata – it's just sealed away." Naruto looked back at her beautiful eyes wondering if she'd understand.

"It's alive? The Nine-Tailed Fox spirit is alive? That thing that almost destroyed the village is still alive?!" _It must be somewhere in the village! Something that dangerous must be watched over at all times! But why is Naruto telling me this? What does it have to do with…him?! _Hinata covered her mouth and looked at Naruto in horror.

The laugh that escaped Naruto was the most horribly sad sound anyone had ever heard. He looked away from Hinata. That one look was enough; he couldn't bear to look at her any longer. "You got it. The demon lives inside of me. So you see, the villagers actually have a good reason to hate me. I'm a danger to the world!" If there was any time he ever wanted to die they all paled in comparison to this time. The pain was so - was so, he didn't have words for the pain he felt. Hinata feared him. To her he was demon. His happiness was over. "Could you – could you please leave now?" His voice was thick with tears. "You're dad's downstairs waiting on you. He can explain the rest." Naruto couldn't turn his body away from her because of his injuries so he just lay back and closed his eyes. "Thanks Hinata…thanks for l-loving me…at least for a little while…" Naruto brought up his right hand to cover his face trying to hide his tears and waited for her to leave him.

Hinata stared at him. Long body lying prone in the hospital bed. Bandages covering his left arm up to the shoulder. Face turned away from her covered with his large right hand. Tears escaped from beneath his palm. His shoulders shook with the effort to hide his crying. Naruto looked so lost and alone. His pain pulled at her. Hinata was finally able to move.

Naruto felt her shifting and bit his lip. He wanted to ask her to stay! No he wanted to beg her to stay but then he saw her horror again behind his lids. Horror for what he was and knew he wouldn't say a word. When he felt her settle down next to him, wrap an arm around his waist and hold him tight, Naruto jerked in surprise.

"What are you doing?! I asked you to leave Hinata!" If she was feeling pity, he didn't want it! He'd had her love and pity was a poor substitute. "Go! I know you don't want this! **I saw – I saw what you feel! It was written all over your face! Get the hell away from me! Now!" **Using his right arm he pushed at her but the angle was awkward and he couldn't force her to move.

"I won't go. You just told me the biggest secret of your life and you expect me to leave? No way! I'm going to wait right here until you calm down, then we can talk!" Hinata's wet face pressed close to his rapidly beating heart. They needed to talk but he was too upset right now, she would wait.

"Dammit no! I said get out Hinata! I told you what you needed to know! I know that scared the hell out of you! **I don't want you here anymore!** **Go! Please go!"** Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on in here?!" Shizune burst in the room surprised to see Naruto crying, his face in such pain that it rivaled how he looked when he'd come in injured.

Hinata sat up all of her Hyuga nobility showing. "Leave us alone. This has nothing to do you. We have something important to talk about." When Shizune just stood there with her mouth hanging open Hinata got off the bed and slowly approached her. "I said leave!" The girl shoved Shizune out the door then closed it with enough force to rattle it. She turned abruptly to face Naruto. **"Now you listen to me! You're upset, scared that I don't love you but I do still love you Naruto! So calm the fuck down and talk to me!" **Hinata stomped back to the bed pulled Naruto up by his shirt then slammed him back down onto the bed.

Naruto blinked at her. His mouth hung open in shock then he let out a laugh. He couldn't help it. Hinata was so mad that she'd cursed at him! She'd pushed Shizune out of the room and slammed the door in her face! He laughed for a moment before she snatched him up again. "H-Hinata? Mmm…" She kissed him. It was a punishing kiss – hard and completely controlled by her. He took it and enjoyed it but then she bit him! "Hey!"

Hinata dropped him again. "Have I got your attention now?" She wiped her mouth and saw blood on her finger tip. Hinata licked it. She sat down once more her hip next to his.

"You bit me." Naruto said quietly staring at her. This Hinata was new to him. She was fierce. He wiped away tears and licked his bleeding lip. "Why are you still here Hinata?" Naruto said on a long breath.

"So now you've gone deaf?" She reached out and took his hand in hers. "I love Uzumaki Naruto who amazingly carries a demon inside his body!" Her voice was hushed as she stared at him with new eyes. "You don't look like a demon. The Naruto I know is wild and sometimes crazy but not a demon." Hinata tilted her head and stared at him. "How do you know there's a demon inside of you? Maybe once upon a time you had one did but it could be gone now couldn't it?" It was hard to believe such a thing was possible!

They fought for a moment as he pulled on his hand. Finally free, Naruto opened his shirt for her. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra. Hinata watched confused then gasped yet again to see a seal appear around his navel.

"The Nine-Tailed lives in me. It's trapped by this seal. Our lives are connected. If I die it dies. It's why I heal so quickly from injures. It's why I bounce back quicker after a fight." Naruto looked down at his stomach as he spoke. "Many fear the demon will break free and take over me to once again kill and destroy." Naruto glanced up at her. "You had to know, everyone has to know – just in case, just in case they have to kill me. That includes you too Hinata."

He looked out the window again. Her face was unreadable now. "I shouldn't have gotten involved with you but…how could I resist being loved? It was great, really great. I had you and Iruka and Tsunade. I even got closer to Sasuke." Another sad laugh. "Today I lose you; tomorrow I lose him and everyone else! Well almost, I've got Mama and Dad, a few others and yeah, Shikamaru too. He's known all this time; I never did get the chance to ask him about that." Naruto scratched his head. "It's weird you know, Mama T and Dad, they love me so much but still, if I change – they'll have to kill me and I'm okay with that 'cause at least it will be done out of love." He looked thoughtful as he watched a pair of birds play.

Hinata was angry again. He was talking about her in the past tense but she held off on those feelings and decided to figure stuff out. "Why? Why you? You were still a baby! You didn't get the chance to say yes or no or to live before everything was turned upside down! Surely they gave you some explanation!" As the seal disappeared she closed his shirt for him to keep him from getting a chill.

Naruto wished she'd stop touching him but savored it anyway. "Don't know why he chose me specifically but I guess an adult couldn't handle the power. At some point, the fox's chakra will be mine. I'll grow into it or something like that. For now it allows me access to its power when I need it, like in my battle with Neji and Gaara and this time against the San-ken. Although I didn't really need it this time – I took the power because I was out of my mind that you were hurt."

Hinata silently digested this information._ So he was chosen as a human prison for the fox and would eventually take or absorb its powers. The Fourth Hokage saved the village by sealing the fox inside Naruto and at the same time gave the village a hero! He's already strong but with the kind of power the fox has – Naruto will be the most powerful shinobi ever!_ She smiled at this knowledge but when she looked at Naruto he still looked lost. They'd settled nothing yet.

"You're a real ass Naruto." At his look of surprise she had to giggle. "It's true you are! You tell me this really shocking secret and when I react in a way you don't like – you decide I don't love you. I've told you several times since then that I do yet you don't believe my love to be as strong as Lady Tsunade's or Iruka-sensei's. That hurts Naruto but I'm going to forgive you because sometimes you really are the idiot Sasuke talks about. I was horrified by what you _told _me, not of _you_! Horrified that you were made the vessel for a demon. I'm not scared of you Naruto. This," She touched his stomach. "This does not scare me. I guess I can understand the villagers' fears but it's the same thing as always – they don't know you!" Hinata smiled sweetly at him. "Lady Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, your Pervy Sage and many others treat you like family. They know your secret and they still care for you. It's the same for me Naruto. No it's much more because I don't just love you – **I'm in love with you!" **She looked deeply into his wide blue eyes.

Hinata leaned over him. "Let me ask you something Naruto. You've never lost control to it have you? Each time the fox's chakra was released, you never lost control. You protected what was important to you – your friends, this village and me. You used its power for _me!_ That's supposed to scare me, frighten me away?" Hinata laughed. "Father worried for little while – guess I know why now but Naruto, but he accepts you! He cares for you so much Naruto! You've impressed him with your maturity, your dedication and loyalty. He's told me that he couldn't have picked a better man for me to fall in love with. Naruto! Hey!" On her knees now she wiped at his tears. "Does this mean you finally believe that I love you?"

Naruto scanned her open face, her love there for him to see. He shook his head. What she said was so damned wonderful! It took him a moment to speak. "I believe you but -."

"No buts!" Hinata leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I'm not leaving you – _**ever**_ Naruto. You've got a mother, a father _and_ me! And none of us will ever hurt you for you will always be Naruto!" She backed away and got close to his stomach. "Do you hear that fox?! He's ours now and forever! You'll never take him from us so just settle in there and be happy because you're going to make my man the strongest shinobi this village has ever seen!" Hinata looked back up at him. "You'll be Hokage without a doubt and I'll be at your side. Naruto, your arm!"

Naruto didn't care about the pain. He used both arms to pull her close to him. He drew up his legs so that she was trapped between them. He wanted to hold onto her forever and never let her go. "I don't know if I deserve you and this feeling inside of me but thank you Hinata! I love you. Love you. Oh God how I love you!"

Hinata made comforting sounds and held him just as tightly. They stayed locked in that embrace until Naruto's strength gave out and he had to let go of her. She chastised him when she saw how his limbs trembled but Hinata couldn't be mad. Hinata did what she could to make him comfortable then watched as he fell asleep.

She cried a little bit more for the young Naruto. His childhood had been awful – burdened with a secret and judged for it. The unfairness of it had her wanting to curse the Fourth for doing this to him and not just the Fourth but all those people who'd been around him. There had to be someone there to feed and dress him. They should have also cared about him! Those people who'd just watched and waited and did absolutely nothing to steer Naruto into the right direction or to make his life a little better! But that was his past, Naruto was happy now and they were together. She was tired; their talk had worn her out too. All Hinata wanted was her own nap. She stood and made to leave but found that she was unable to leave him. Joining Naruto on the bed, Hinata lay down beside him and slept.

Quietly Tsunade, Iruka and Lord Hiashi entered the room. Shizune had called Tsunade and Iruka after Hinata had forced her away. Lord Hiashi had to stop them when they'd come running. He'd convinced them to let the teens talk it out since this was truly about them and their future so they'd eavesdropped on the couple.

"Sorry to keep this from you but it's what Naruto wanted. He didn't think you would let him if he told you." Lord Hiashi said as he went to his daughter and traced the tear stains on her cheek. "I did get a little worried myself when I heard Naruto yelling at her."

"Well she was right about one thing – my son can be an ass from time to time." Iruka said. "But luckily she was strong enough to stand up to him. It hurt though to hear some of the things he'd said. He thinks we could kill him and I don't know that I could." Iruka was also at the bed standing next to Naruto.

"There's more to it Iruka. If he doesn't know that then we'll have to tell him. The only way we could kill him was if it wasn't him anymore. Our Naruto would have to be totally lost before we could even think about harming him. I guess we'll have to take a page from Hinata's book – make him listen and understand." Tsunade said joining the men at the bed.

Tsunade checked Naruto's body careful not to wake the sleeping couple but they were too wiped out to notice any of them. "He's strained these muscles, that's going to set him back some and he's still got to tell his team tomorrow." She took his injured hand. "I understand why you needed to tell her alone Naruto but I'll be here tomorrow. If I can, I won't let you be hurt anymore." Naruto moved his head until it rested on top of Hinata's and the girl in her sleep tightened her arm over his stomach. Tsunade smiled, "And I suspect, neither will she." She got close. "We love you Naruto. Hold on to this woman – you'll never find another like her." Tsunade blew him a kiss. "Come guys, we've intruded on them long enough. Let's give them their privacy." She hooked an arm through each man's and walked them out of the room.

* * *

**Sasuke** walked slowly to the hospital. Kakashi-sensei had told him yesterday that Naruto wanted to talk them. He'd been waiting for this for almost a month now. Hinata or Lady Tsunade or Iruka-sensei were always with him. Since Naruto had been in some serious pain, he'd left him alone. The questions hadn't gone anywhere but he'd put them away and let Naruto heal.

"I wonder what he'll say. Was it some jutsu he'd learned from the Sannin Jiraiya or Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke muttered to himself. _That would explain a lot but when would he have had time to learn it? Both Sannin hadn't been back long enough to teach something like that. _Sasuke thought back to Naruto's last fight. _He's strength was phenomenal. When we tried to pull him back – it was like trying to move a wall! And the healing – had he been doing that all along? Not that it had helped him much against that forbidden jutsu._ Sasuke shook his head. The time for speculation was over. Today he would find out what the hell had happened out there. Plus there was what had been bothering Naruto before the mission started.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was coming from the opposite direction and waved to him. "Hey! Naruto's doing much better isn't he? He's worked hard with his exercises to get his arm and leg working properly again. When I was here the other day, Lady Tsunade said that the bandages could come off next week! Isn't that great?" She laughed and took his arm.

Kakashi was waiting for them at the hospital entrance. He slipped his book in his pocket and waited for them to join him. Sakura was holding onto Sasuke's arm and talking happily while the boy listened with a tolerant smile. He had to wonder what they would look like when they left the hospital. The three of them rode up in the elevator quietly then walked down the hall to Naruto's room. The door was closed so Kakashi knocked once then entered. One eyebrow rose to see who there.

On the bed sat Naruto and Hinata. At the table by the window sat Iruka and Lady Tsunade. It looked as if none of them were leaving and were going to be Naruto's support system. _Probably a good idea._ "Hey." Kakashi said to everyone.

"Morning. Come on in and close the door please." Lady Tsunade spoke. "Have a seat." She gestured to the chairs close to the bed.

Sakura looked confused but went to greet Naruto. She gave him a light hug then took Hinata's hand for moment before sitting. Kakashi didn't sit at all but moved to lean against the far wall. Frowning at the Hokage and his old sensei, Sasuke just nodded and took a seat.

"I'll start if that's okay Naruto?" Kakashi said. At the boy's nod, he began. "You should know that the ceremony to officially announce your new status as Chunin will be held in two weeks. That should give as many shinobi as possible enough time to finish their missions and be here. It's a special occasion – like a festival and everybody likes to attend."

"That's great! And you'll be able to go too right Naruto?" Sakura asked looking from him to Lady Tsunade who nodded. "Yes, we can go as a team!" The girl was all but bouncing at the thought of being acknowledged by the ninjas of her village.

"After that we'll be taking on missions of higher import. Of course the village takes all manner of missions but now you'll be trusted with more difficult tasks." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "There's one more thing you need to be aware of – something all new Chunins are told."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke interrupted. "I thought we were here to have Naruto explain what happened to him out there on that battlefield. Also you told me that after that was over you'd tell me what was bothering you. Whatever was going on during training, I'm guessing that has something to do with what's got you laid up in here! Okay so we know about the stupid ceremony, I don't care! I came here to hear what you have to say Naruto – not all this other stuff!" He pointed at the teen then looked at Hinata, Iruka and Lady Tsunade.

"And why are they here? Shouldn't you be with your own team getting this news?" Sasuke's black eyes moved over Hinata. "And you guys, can't he do anything without you hanging around? I came to talk to Naruto and Naruto only." He crossed his arms and legs and stared impatiently at Naruto.

"You little brat! If you can't show the proper respect - I can and I will keep you a Genin forever!" Tsunade gripped the arms of her chair and leaned forward.

"Mama T! It's okay!" Naruto quickly said. He should have realized just how impatient Sasuke was. "Sasuke I am going to tell you everything but they wanted to be here – insisted on being here so if you want hear what I've got to say then you'll just have to deal. They're not leaving." Naruto said quietly.

"Damn straight!" Tsunade chimed in then crossed her own legs.

Sakura was really curious now – she was missing something and had no idea what. "Sasuke just let them talk okay? Umm, so what's going on?"

"It's like Kakashi-sensei said, now that we're Chunin there's something you need to know." Naruto looked away from his friends and reached for Hinata's hand.

"How come you already know what we're supposed to be told Naruto? Inside information?" He looked over at the Hokage managing just barely to keep from scowling at her.

"Why you…" She started to stand when Iruka grabbed her wrist.

"Sasuke…I know because it has to do with me." Naruto silently implored his friend to listen.

"With you? Why would new Chunins have to learn about you? We went to school together and have worked together these last few years. There's something about you we don't know?" Sakura was getting a weird feeling in her stomach.

Sasuke stood suddenly. "It's about your power – your chakra, isn't it? You changed out there Naruto! Your chakra could be_ seen!_" He was more animated now, thinking hard. "Wait a minute…are you – are you like Gaara? You've got some kind of spirit in you?" There were several gasps and Sasuke smiled grimly knowing he'd guessed right. "You do, don't you? But why you Naruto? Are there others? Why wasn't I chosen?" He turned from Naruto to look at Lady Tsunade.

"Is it true? You have something inside you to give you extra power? Something that will boost your chakra?" Sakura blinked. _Do we really do such things? Put spirits into our ninjas to make them stronger? Would I want it like Sasuke obviously does? What are the requirements?_

"Yes it's true and no, not all of what you say is true. Sit down Sasuke and let Naruto finish." Kakashi said pushing away from the wall and moving towards the bed.

Sasuke had been lost in his own thoughts thinking that if he could get a strong spirit then defeating Itachi would be no problem! "Huh? Okay." Still kind of out of it he sat quickly.

Naruto felt a new foreboding. This was different from how he'd felt telling Hinata. His greatest fear was that she'd be afraid and leave him but now with Sasuke and Sakura it could turn out to be jealousy and hatred for something he'd had no control over receiving. The thought that all his friends could feel something different finally occurred to him. Some might actually think of him as a kind of circus freak with a good trick, they could demand that he take on every dangerous threat or like Sasuke – envy his power. It caused Naruto to squeeze Hinata's hand and seek eye contact with his parents. _What was going to happen here?_

"Sasuke, Sakura, do you remember the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto finally asked watching them.

The girl and boy looked at each other and nodded. "Of course Naruto, I'm surprised you do though!" Sakura teased. Naruto was always a bad student but she sobered when no one smiled.

"Yeah, well he did something really brave that cost him his life – he saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox." He waited but they didn't seem to get it. "As strong as he was, the Fourth was unable to kill the fox but he could seal it away –inside a human." Naruto had barely gotten the last word out before Sasuke was on his feet again.

"_**You have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you? That much power?!" **_Sasuke stared hard at Naruto's middle. "That fox almost destroyed Konoha." He was whispering now. "You have the power to destroy _everything!"_ He took a few steps back from Naruto knocking over his chair.

Sakura sat frozen staring at Naruto. _Who is he? Who is he to be able to hold the spirit of a demon? _A new thought had her standing and backing away too. _Is that really Naruto?! Is he really human?!_

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Hinata yelled at them. She saw in them what Naruto must have seen in her yesterday. Her heart broke at the pain she must have caused and now witnessing this… "NARUTO IS NOT THE FOX SPIRIT! HE IS THE SAME BOY, THE SAME FRIEND YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN! STOP LOOKING AT HIM THAT WAY! STOP IT! Please…" She quit yelling when Naruto stroked her face. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry for yesterday. I –."

"Its okay, it's okay. I guess I've got to get used to reactions like this and no more apologies – we're past that right? You know who I am, don't you?" He let out a watery laugh as she hugged him.

"Yes, you're the man I love. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." She kissed him lightly then cupped his cheek seeing the tears he wouldn't let fall and wiped away her own.

"I expected more of you Sakura." Kakashi said reaching for Naruto's shoulder. "I can almost hear your thoughts! Do you think that I would let you be around someone who wasn't human?! Do you think my Sharingan or Sasuke's or Hinata's Byakugan could be fooled so easily?!" Kakashi was getting a whole other perspective by being here. He'd always known what Naruto was and what he'd had to endure from the people in this village but this…he was more proud of Naruto than he ever thought he could be. That the boy had the strength to deal with this all his life and still turn out normal.

Again Sakura froze but this time from shame. Kakashi-sensei sounded so angry and disappointed in her reaction. "F-forgive, it's just so…unexpected…" She finished lamely then started when Naruto laughed sadly.

"It is, isn't it? I didn't take it well either, did I Dad?" Naruto looked around Hinata at Iruka who was holding hands tightly with Lady Tsunade. Both wanting to stand and smack some sense into those kids but resisting for Naruto's sake.

Iruka had to clear his throat several times before speaking. "No son not at first but you dealt with it like a man and saved my life in the process." Pride sounded in the man's voice.

"You didn't always know?" Both girls asked suddenly.

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprise. "I'm sorry; I guess we didn't get around to talking about that yesterday. No I didn't. I had no clue why I was treated differently until –."

"You became a Genin! You changed. You'd always talked big but you started to work hard, really hard like you had something to prove!" Sasuke interrupted. "But what did you have to prove Naruto? You have great power within you." He blinked. "Do you even have to train? Have you been faking all this time?! Pretending to need help just to fit in?!" Sasuke rushed the bed only to find Kakashi before him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you suddenly lose all common sense?" He pushed heavily on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke – think about it." Sakura was finally using her logical brain. "He just said he found out about this about three years ago." She looked at Naruto. "What about after you found out?"

Naruto looked at Sakura but he didn't hope for any real understanding. Just a second ago, if Kakashi-sensei hadn't stopped him, Sasuke would have attacked him. "No or not until just before the Chunin exams. The Pervy Sage taught me how to access the power…but I've used it a couple of times before that." He wouldn't look at anyone now.

Sasuke's smile was hard and knowing. "I thought so! You can use it whenever you want! Stop lying Naruto!"

Kakashi shoved him again. "Yes he used the power but he didn't even realize it because he was trying to _save your life!_ When he thought you were dead back in the Land of Waves, the chakra was released as he tried to avenge your death and in the Forest of Death he protected you from Orochimaru! Those times of intense emotion – the fox's chakra allowed Naruto to fight for and protect his friends Sasuke!"

Sakura looked from Naruto who was shaking and clutching Hinata's hand to Sasuke whose eyes looked wild and intense. Sasuke's breathing was a bit ragged as well. "Okay but now you can use it anytime right? So why don't you? You feel pity for the rest of us? You don't want to show off in front of us? What about your jutsu? Does all that come from the great fox too?" Sasuke didn't know what he was doing but he wanted to tear Naruto down. Naruto who had the power he needed. Naruto who'd kept this secret and let him think they were equals! _Damn him!_

Naruto's head snapped up. "My jutsu is mine! I trained hard and learned it on my own! All of it!" He would not be denied his accomplishments.

"The clone jutsu? Doing so damn many? That comes from you?" Sasuke laughed. "And the Rasengan – where'd the hell did that come from? The fox!" He answered his own question.

"No dammit! I learned Multi-Shadow clones on my own with nobody's damn help! Pervy Sage taught me the Rasengan! That jutsu was the Fourth's! I practically killed myself to learn it! You can shout all kinds of shit Sasuke but both those jutsu are Mine!" Naruto's blue eyes flashed and his body tensed as if he wanted to get out of the bed to knock the crap out of Sasuke.

"You learned a jutsu of the Fourth Hokage?" Sakura blinked. The man was famous for many different – hard to master jutsu. _To think Naruto learned one of them! _She smiled, "Good job Naruto."

He blinked at Sakura and again. "Yeah, thanks Sakura." Naruto didn't know what to expect anymore but she'd deflated him and he lay back onto his pillows waiting for Sasuke's next attack.

Sasuke stared daggers at Sakura and spun away from Kakashi-sensei. "Okay then answer me this Naruto, why did he pick you? Why give all this power to a parentless child? You've been alone in the world since birth! Why you? Why not me? I've got a kekkei genkai! Do you know what I could do with that kind of power?! You'll waste it! You with no one!" His black eyes and tone conveyed his contempt for Naruto.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke. Just shut your damn mouth!" Iruka stood up and walked towards him. "No one knows why he chose Naruto and Naruto didn't have a choice whether or not to accept the fox in his body. Let me remind you of something – before he _ever_ knew about what's inside him, Naruto _vowed to become Hokage_. This parentless child took everything the villagers had to give and more and he still wants to protect this village! And you with your kekkei genkai – it didn't save your family did it?!" Iruka stopped inches in front of Sasuke.

"Waste the power he was given? Are you saying he should have _let_ you die? You're so damned selfish Uchiha Sasuke! All you can think about is you! You who were wronged by your brother and getting revenge upon him! Naruto has always identified with you, cared about you and thought of you like he would a brother! This village has gone out of its way to respect you – you who cares so little! This boy, Naruto, _my son_ had none of what you had but he turned out to be the better person!" Iruka looked Sasuke up and down in disgust. "Why don't you grow up and learn that power isn't what will make you happy but friends and people who care about you! Until then, **you'll never be half the man he is!**" Iruka stabbed a finger in Naruto's direction. He started turn away then saw Sakura.

"Wasn't it you who were trying to get Sakura to be a better friend? Telling her to really show some interest in Naruto's life? Looks like you can't follow your own advice!" Iruka moved to the bed this time and sat down next to Naruto putting an arm around him as if to protect him from Sasuke.

It was silent in the room for several long minutes. Naruto felt the love from those next to him and nothing at all from Sasuke. Sakura he felt was just confused but she didn't seem to fear him anymore, that was something.

Lady Tsunade sat watching the dark haired boy. He was very important to Naruto because Naruto saw them as similar persons and they had a healthy dose of competition between them. She figured that Sasuke truly thought he was better, more skilled and more powerful than Naruto but all that had been changed with just a few words and he didn't know how to handle it except to strike out and try to make Naruto feel inferior. Well whatever the reason, she'd had enough and Naruto had had more than enough. Tsunade stood up.

"You're Chunin now. You've been told the secret of this village and learned why Naruto is feared and hated by many. The Nine-Tailed fox is sealed within his body. Naruto can use its power. It heals Naruto when he's hurt – most of the time correctly. As he grows the fox's power will belong to Naruto. You were told these facts because there is always a chance that the fox could escape the seal and use Naruto to attack us – but it is a slim chance! In which case we…we would have to…have to kill Naruto." Tsunade knew the words needed to be said but her heart denied them. "And of course, if any enemies show up looking for the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, they would try to kidnap and kill Naruto to gain that power. It would be our job to protect him and keep that power out of reach of people who would use it for evil." She looked at her son between his woman and his father.

"I think we were damned lucky that the Fourth chose Naruto to seal the spirit in." She smiled at him. "He'll be Hokage one day and will protect this village and those he loves with that power." Tsunade now walked to Sasuke to let him know that she was talking about him too. She laid a hand on his shoulder but the boy wouldn't look at her.

"Naruto's tired now. I think you should go. Think about what you've learned and the boy you grew up with. Naruto is not a monster nor is he a charlatan playing with your emotions. He's a fifteen year old carrying a great burden. It would be nice if he had friends to share that burden with."

Sakura held a fist just under her chin as she looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "Naruto?" She stepped forward until he looked at her. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, really. I was shocked – still am really. Can you, can you give me a little time to deal with this? Just some time to think about it all? I'll come back later and we can talk, okay?"

He looked into Sakura's eyes. She was shy and hesitant but not fearful. It seemed that she saw him – Naruto and not the fox. "Yeah sure, Sakura. I'll look forward to it. Thanks." He said with meaning.

Sakura could see the hope in his eyes though he tried to hide it and she knew she would try her best to fulfill that hope for him. Carefully she walked to him and gently took his bandaged hand and squeezed it.

"Oh please!" Sasuke muttered. "I assume that since all Chunin are told – the others are being told too?"

"Yeah, by the end of today everyone will know." Kakashi answered. He'd retreated to the wall near the door. "Why?"

"So they'll all know what you are? And you hope to keep them all as friends?" He laughed harshly. "Most people don't reward betrayal Naruto! You're on your own – again! These people are the only ones you can count on! God only knows why they want you either!" Anger flowed through him and his only thought was to hurt the one who'd become his closest friend.

"Damn you!" Hinata tried to jump over the bed to reach him but Naruto held her back grimacing with the effort.

"Ha, it must be love if she can't see what you really are! And quit pretending to be in pain dammit!" Before anyone could stop him, Sasuke raced forward with a kunai in hand. He slit Naruto's bandaged arm from shoulder to wrist.

Naruto's cry echoed in the room and down the hall. Blood spurted all over the boys. Naruto clutched at his arm, wide blue eyes looking at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke looked at Naruto's arm, the blood on his knife and felt the sort of horror he'd felt once before a long time ago when he'd found his parents dead only this time, he was the one causing pain. "I – I…Naruto!" Panic seized him and Sasuke jumped the bed and escaped through the window.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi and Sakura called after him. Sakura muttered and apology then followed Sasuke.

"Naruto – I'm sorry! I never thought he'd act this badly! I'll go get him and make him apologize!" Kakashi said quickly as he stayed out of Lady Tsunade and Hinata's way as they tried to stop the bleeding.

"No! No – don't! Sasuke – Sasuke can't do it. He can't be – he can't be my," A sob. "My friend anymore." Naruto whispered. "He doesn't have to apologize – I know how he feels now and there's nothing – nothing I can do to change that." Naruto breathed heavily still clutching his arm.

Kakashi wanted to hit something. Sasuke was impossible! He'd seen the regret in the teen's eyes after he saw what he'd done but he would probably never admit to it. Still Kakashi couldn't let the attack go. He would find him and punish him and Lady Tsunade's looked only confirmed that she would settle for nothing less.

"Naruto? Is it healing?" Hinata asked in a hushed voice. Just a second ago, she'd been feeling equal parts anger at Sasuke and worry for Naruto but lost both emotions because of what she was seeing. Hinata had been wiping up blood when it just stopped.

"What? Give me your arm?" Lady Tsunade gently took his arm and held it out. Whatever bandages were left, fell off and there starting at his shoulder exactly where Sasuke had, the blood stopped and the skin closed itself. She laughed with tears in her eyes. "Well it looks like I can thank that vengeful boy for one thing! He woke up that damned fox! Look baby, it's healed! Can you move your arm?" Tsunade looked at Naruto's face but he didn't return the smile.

Naruto stared at his arm. He smeared the blood on his right hand down his left. He flexed his left hand and rotated the shoulder. It was healed. "I'm good." He said quietly. Trying his leg he shook his head. "Just the arm. My arm for my friend. I guess that's even trade." He lay back on the bed covered in his own blood and stared out the window. "Goodbye Sasuke."

Nothing was said as Naruto lay there looking defeated. They'd all known this was going to be hard but actually living through it had been harder. His own team mates didn't know how to act around him. One had attacked him.

The sun had been shining outside but now several clouds rolled in threatening rain. It seemed to Naruto that was an exact description of his life. He closed his eyes truly tired of being Uzumaki Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Knowledge**_

**Sasuke** ran. Sakura chased after him but he was able to lose her quickly. Going home was out of the question. Going anywhere in the village was out of the question. The forest was the only place he could hide and he wanted to hide from the world. Morning turned to afternoon before he stopped running. Dropping down from a tree, Sasuke just stood there breathing hard not thinking about anything. Finally he backed up slowly until he met the tree and slid to the ground. "Naruto." _I cut you! I CUT YOU! _Sasuke brought up his hands to cover his face but he couldn't stop the images of his kunai slicing into Naruto's body or the feeling of warm blood spraying on his face and hands.

Jerking his hands away from his face, Sasuke looked down at them and let out an anguished moan. The blood was dried a rusty brown color but Sasuke still saw bright red. His body shook and he dropped his head back then thumped it repeatedly against the tree.

When his head began to throb, Sasuke stopped and opened his eyes. "I'm evil. Something inside of me is wrong, so wrong! First Itachi and now me! Why would I hurt the one closest to me?!" Again seeing the blood on his hands, Sasuke surged to his feet. He had to find some water to wash away Naruto's blood.

A small stream allowed him to wash his hands and face but the stains on his shirt would not disappear. As he watched the water turned from clear to red. Sasuke waited and watched the bloody water for a long time. He wanted it to be clear again. He _needed _for it to be clear but it seemed to mock him as it swirled with Naruto's blood. Sasuke put a fist into the water splashing it everywhere and more red stained his clothes. He screamed tormented by what he'd done and knowing that some small part of him had enjoyed what he'd done to Naruto. On his knees bent over the small stream, Sasuke cried, his tears mixing with Naruto's blood. He didn't know who he was any more.

* * *

**Shikamaru** walked through town with no real destination. He'd skipped Asuma's meeting. He already knew everything and had no wish to sit through it again with Ino and Choji but he was sure they would seek him out soon enough. They would have questions and he had no answers for them. He'd made his own decision a couple of years ago. Naruto was a friend. Sure he had one of the most powerful demon spirits locked inside his body but that didn't change who Naruto was. Shikamaru knew he could count on Naruto to act too quickly, say more than he wanted to hear and laugh like an idiot. Strolling with his hands in his pockets, that thought made Shikamaru smile.

"I wonder how it's going with Sakura and Sasuke. Can't be easy I'm sure." He thought of Naruto and how he'd changed these last few months – older, somewhat wiser and in love. He'd finally become Chunin and moved closer to his goal of being Hokage but what would he lose in the process? "I don't envy you at all Naruto. What a drag it must be to be you!" The statement was true, he was knew but Shikamaru wished it weren't. He felt the urge to go to him but didn't know when he'd be talking to his team so he'd wait and go tomorrow. They hadn't talked yet and he wanted Naruto to know that nothing had changed between them.

"Shikamaru!" Ino's voice grated in his ears but he kept walking. He looked around searching for a place they could talk away from nosy shoppers. No reason to give the villagers even more reason to think badly of Naruto. Clearing the shops, he saw the playground they'd used as kids. Perfect, it was empty.

He ran towards it, jumped down the hill then walked to the swing set to wait on them. In just a second Ino was in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You knew! You knew and didn't say a word! How could you keep such a secret from us?!"

"Because I was told to." Shikamaru pushed himself backwards then swung forward so Ino would have move back. "Don't be dense Ino. I was given an order and I did what I was told. I found out when I became Chunin and so did you."

Ino stamped her foot. "That's not the point! Naruto is the _Nine-Tailed Fox!_ How have you been able to live with that knowledge? Doesn't he scare you?" Ino hugged herself and shivered dramatically. "I mean it certainly explains why people shy away from him doesn't it?" She stared at her feet. "They let us train with him! What if he'd attacked us?!" Ino reached for the chain on his swing to stop him. "Why would they let him live?"

Shikamaru blinked at her. "You'd have killed him? An innocent baby? You'd have killed him?!" He stood and got in her face needing to be sure she meant what she said. "You're a cold bitch Ino." He turned away from her stunned face to his best friend. "And you Choji? What do you feel about Naruto now?"

Choji sat on the second swing but was still. "I don't know. It's just so – unexpected." He shrugged. "You gotta think they left him alive for a reason though. Maybe they couldn't do it or maybe since the seal was so new – it would have been risky to kill him." He pulled out a bag of chips. "I think I wanna talk to my dad." Choji said between mouthfuls of chips.

Shikamaru nodded. He could trust Choji not to make snap judgments. He started to walk away when Ino jerked him back by his arm.

"Wait a minute! Does this mean none of this bothers you? Why not?!" Ino questioned when he shook his head. She couldn't understand him. "Maybe after two years you just got used to the idea that he's a monster?" _Why else is he so calm about this?_

"No Ino. After Asuma told me, I thought about for a few hours then forgot about it." Shikamaru looked at the slide remembering how Naruto would challenge them to run up it instead of sliding down.

_"A few hours?! A FEW HOURS?!_" She looked at him then at Choji then Shikamaru again. "WHAT? You could make a decision that quickly? Wait, I don't remember you acting any differently towards him! What kind of decision did you make?" Ino's whole body was in motion, from her hair to her waving arms down to her pacing feet.

Shikamaru sighed. Ino was tiring. "It's Naruto! Yeah, he's got a fox in his belly but the only thing he's ever done to me was push me into the ring during the first Chunin exam. We hang out together and while he can be weird – that's normal for Naruto. He's never threatened my life and I know I can count on him if I need help. Naruto's a friend not a monster." This last sentence, Shikamaru spoke slowly and carefully so she would understand.

"But-but Asuma said there was a chance it could escape! And you've seen his power! He survived a double attack from a forbidden jutsu Shikamaru! What _human_ could do that? He's dangerous! Several of you tried to stop him and you couldn't! He could have killed us all without a single thought! Don't tell me you weren't scared Shikamaru!" Gripping his vest, she once again got in his face.

"Back off Ino." Shikamaru's voice dropped and he narrowed his eyes at her. When the girl blinkingly got out of his face, he returned to his normal self. "I was scared – scared that Naruto would be hurt. Naruto is only dangerous to his enemies. He has never attacked anyone without cause and he's especially never used the kind of power he used against the San-ken against anyone in Konoha." Shikamaru started up the hill, tired of this useless conversation. "If anything Naruto should be afraid of us. Later Choji." He threw up a hand and left them alone.

"What the hell did he mean by that? Naruto's the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Ino plopped down on the vacant swing.

"Well I guess he means that since all the shinobi here know what Naruto is – they must know of some way to kill him. His life is in the village's hands." Choji crumbled up his bag and stood. "I'm heading home now, see you Ino."

Ino sat silently digesting Choji's words. "We know how to kill Naruto, so why don't we?" She felt a little better as she thought that with just one wrong action from him, Naruto would die. Suddenly his laughing face came to her mind, then his face looking back at her with dead eyes. Ino felt sick and she was thoroughly confused. Following Choji's example, she headed home to talk to her dad. The swing moved once more when she got up then it stopped dead.

* * *

**Neji** was shocked but only because it was the Nine-Tailed Fox. He'd seen Naruto in action up close and personal. He was undeniably strong when using the fox's chakra and he gave off a fearsome visage but and this was the point that stuck with Neji - he'd never felt bloodlust from Naruto. An intense desire to win, yes but the urge to kill, no.

Tenten seemed to have a hard time keeping her mouth closed. She was utterly flabbergasted. In the back of her mind she was glad she'd never gotten too close to Naruto but her teammates had. Naruto's personality had put her off and though she'd been friendly, she'd never tried to get too close to him. It didn't seem like a hard decision for her – she would avoid him completely now. He'd been allowed to live freely in the village, the Hokage and elders weren't worried so she wouldn't either but at the same time, she would steer clear of Naruto.

Lee at first was quiet at the news. It was weird to think that the boy he knew had a spirit in his belly. Emotions flew across his face – shock, worry, fear and finally curiosity. "He is still Naruto! Sensei, tell me more!" He asked endless questions. For instance, the popular topic as to why Naruto; what could he do; could he always do it; what if he loses control; does Naruto even know; has he always known; was this why some villagers didn't get near him? And so on.

Guy, proud of Lee for not turning on a friend, eagerly told him what he knew. He couldn't tell them not to be afraid of Naruto but they also shouldn't forget that he was a ninja and that Konoha was his home just as much as it was theirs.

Neji sat through it all but his mind was really with Hinata. _She loves him. Hinata loves the human prison that is Naruto. How will she deal with it? Uncle! He knew! The whole time he knew!_ Abruptly Neji jumped up. "Excuse me, I have to go home!" Saying the words, he was already hurrying away.

He found his uncle sitting in the garden calmly watching the dragonflies. "You knew, knew what he was and let them date anyway. Why uncle? Knowing what he could turn into and that we may have to kill him someday – why let them fall in love?" Neji's confusion was absolute.

Lord Hiashi laughed softly. "I have no control over love Neji. They had already reached that point by the time I found them out. You forget I talked with him. I did as my daughter asked and got to know him and not the rumors thrust upon him. Naruto is a young man very much in love with my daughter." Hiashi shrugged.

"But uncle he carries a dangerous spirit in his body! Don't you think that's reason enough to keep them apart? Keep Hinata from getting hurt later on?" Neji stepped off the porch to face his uncle. "Has she even been told yet? She'll freak out! I should go to her. Do you know where Kurenai-sensei is meeting them?" Neji had already moved by his uncle ready to go look for Hinata.

"Hinata already knows. Naruto informed her yesterday. She's at the hospital now standing by Naruto's side as he tells his team. It was quite a little scene there for a little while. Naruto at one point yelled at her leave but Hinata stood her ground." Lord Hiashi laughed deeply. "She cursed him – shocked him enough so that she could tell him the obvious – that she loved him no matter what."

Neji spun around so quickly that his hair slapped his face. He ran back to his uncle. "She knows and she's staying with him?" Slowly he sat down.

"Of course she is. Those two are meant to be together. You thought so too just a little while ago didn't you?" Lord Hiashi studied his nephew. "Did learning that Naruto was the bearer of the Nine-Tailed frighten you Neji? Do you fear Naruto now?"

"No! Of course not!" Neji said loudly. "But I'm not Hinata. She's your first born! Aren't you worried about her safety? Hinata's closest to Naruto! If he should change, she'd be the first to be – hurt!" He'd almost said killed.

"Naruto will die first – he's already promised to do so. If he thinks he's about to lose to the fox, he said he would kill himself before he'd hurt anyone he loved. He is also aware and accepts that we will kill him should the need arise." He watched the horror in Neji's eyes. "You hadn't thought of that had you? His life and death has been in our hands since the beginning. I would think you'd be somewhat familiar with his situation Neji. The two of you discussed a similar topic during your fight."

Neji sat up gasping. It was true. The situation was similar to the way things were for him back then. But now his situation had improved significantly and Naruto was the reason for this change but for Naruto – he lived constantly on the edge of a knife. "When will he have the fox's chakra? If he can take control quickly then – he'll be free." Neji leaned forward. Until Naruto had full control, eyes would continue to watch him and his life would never really be his.

"Nobody knows that – especially not Naruto. I believe he'll survive. He's endured much already and all that on his own but with Lady Tsunade, Iruka, Hinata and those of us who truly care for him in his corner, I think Naruto will be just fine. You forget, we've lived with this knowledge all of his life. To most of the ninjas, he's just another teen. It's up to you and your friends to decide whether you can accept everything that he is. I can't tell you what to think Neji but I hope you won't deny yourself a good friend." He patted Neji's shoulder and stood. "I need to go find something to do. Hinata's supposed to send me word of what happened and I'm restless. Maybe a good work out with Hanabi."

Neji stared after his uncle. He wasn't worried at all about Naruto. His uncle was actually in favor of the two being together no matter the consequences. _He also wants me to continue to be Naruto's friend. _He sighed. "Are things ever that simple? Can they be?"

* * *

**Kurenai** had to catch Kiba by the collar of his jacket to keep him from going after Hinata. "Sit down Kiba! Hinata is not in danger!" She jerked hard and the boy fell on his ass.

"You just said that Naruto is the Nine-Tailed Fox and now you say she isn't in danger?" He looked up at her incredulous while Akamaru whined at him.

"If you don't believe me then ask him!" She said pointing at the puppy. "He would know if there was anything dangerous about Naruto. Well?" Kurenai fold her arms and waited.

Kiba blinked down at Akamaru. He didn't have to ask. In all this time, Akamaru had never said a word about Naruto being dangerous. Sitting Indian style, he picked up his dog and stroked him. "Okay so he's not dangerous _now_ but he can be. Shouldn't we get her away from him?"

Kurenai moved to sit down as well, she'd always been a little wary of Naruto but truthfully, he'd never done anything to worry her. "That decision is up to Hinata. I'm sure knows by now anyway. Everyone was to be told today. We held off saying anything while he was unconscious in the hospital," she shook her head. "At Shikamaru's and Lord Hiashi's request."

_Lord Hiashi because his daughter is dating Naruto. _"Shikamaru? Ah, he's known for a few years hasn't he? So this means he accepts who Naruto is, fox and all." Shino said in his quiet way. He dipped his head below his jacket. _I should talk to him._

"I don't understand! If that's really what we saw out there, how come Naruto isn't kept locked up? Or why he wasn't killed long ago? We were told the Nine-Tailed Fox was super dangerous and powerful – why let Naruto live and give it a chance to escape?" Kiba's face held a permanent scowl.

"He was just a baby Kiba. Could you have killed him when just by sealing away the fox, everyone was saved? And could you imagine being imprisoned at a young age for something you've never done?" She shrugged. "He was given the chance to live as normally as possible and except for in serious battle, the fox is completely sealed away. Someday the fox's chakra will be his fully. I think the previous Hokage and other village leaders were looking out for our future. Whether or not that boy will ever be Hokage is questionable but no doubt he will be a great defender of this village." These revelations suddenly occurred to her. Never before had she given Naruto much thought.

"Well that is true. Naruto is quite passionate about this village. He'll protect it with his life." Shino said as he watched some bugs crawling over his hand.

"So what, we're just supposed to accept that inside Naruto lives something able to kill us all and that's that? He's dating our team mate, our friend! Naruto could hurt her! Yeah he might not mean to but – shit happens!" Kiba pounded the ground. "And not just Hinata but what about us? We all saw what he could do! None of us are really safe from him, are we?" He looked from Shino to Kurenai.

"He's never done anything to threaten the village or anyone who lives here." Kurenai had to admit. "I'm not necessarily comfortable with Naruto but many are. The Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, the other Sannin Jiraiya and even Ibiki! If some of our more powerful ninja don't fear him well…" Kurenai stood and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Like many others, you'll have to make your own decision about him. Those villagers, who know, fear him and in turn have fostered that feeling in others but then others have taken a wait and see approach. I guess I'm one of them."

"The thing is we're the ones who'll be in direct contact with Naruto." Shino summed up. "We often combine teams and work together. We have to decide if we're comfortable being around Naruto anymore, right? Will the Hokage respect our wishes if we tell her that we no longer want to be near him?" Shino's shades looked up at his sensei.

She nodded. "To a certain extent. If the job is too important, you will have to work with him but for other jobs, I'm sure she'll take it into account."

"So you don't want to be around him either?" Kiba asked triumphantly.

"I did not say that. I will think on this matter for a while then make a decision but I have to say, that this knowledge doesn't really change much. He's still Naruto." Shino stood up. A bug left his shoulder to seek out Shikamaru. "If that's all, I'm going now." At Kurenai's nod, Shino quietly left them.

"What's up with him? Naruto could do to us what he did to those men! I don't know if I can trust him anymore." Akamaru barked at him causing a frown to appear on his face. "You think I should? Not you too Akamaru!"

"Well I've done my duty and informed you. Now you know the truth. The ceremony for you guys is happening soon, I hope things go well but with everyone knowing the truth – it could turn out badly." She leaned down to pat Kiba's head. "Don't rush to a decision Kiba but also be true to your feelings. Okay, I'm heading back to town. See you later." Kurenai was amazed to find that she actually felt sorry for Naruto. _If everyone feels as Kiba does now – he'll have no friends._

"Rush my decision?! He carries a demon inside him, what other decision needs to be made other that staying the hell away from him?" When Akamaru barked again, Kiba got angry. "I don't want to hear it! You stay away from him too! You hear me Akamaru?" He held the dog up before his face but his best friend didn't agree, just turned his face away from him. Kiba growled. _I'm not wrong! If they won't kill him, they should lock him up! How am I supposed to feel safe with him around?!_

* * *

**Naruto **was restless. It was dark outside and he was alone. He'd convinced his parents that he needed sometime alone and Hinata had wanted to go and see if she could find Sasuke. That made him smile at the thought of her chasing him down but hopefully he'd convinced her not to. He knew Lord Hiashi was waiting on her and so he hoped she was at home with him instead of trying to track down his ex-friend.

Looking down at his healed arm, all Naruto felt was frustration. "No matter what I do, how hard I work – something always goes wrong for me!" Suddenly he threw off the blanket and swung his legs off the bed. He tried to stand but his left leg buckled and he just caught himself on the bed. Frowning he took up the cane Shizune had brought for him to use and hobbled to the window.

After Sasuke and Sakura left he'd been expecting the others to stop by and attack him with accusations but no one had showed up – too scared he guessed. "Just how much am I supposed to endure?! It's not fair dammit!" He hit the glass and it shattered slicing up his hand. As he watched the cuts healed themselves like it had never happened. "Thanks for nothing you fox."

"Naruto? Naruto what happened?" Hinata rushed in carrying a bag. She saw the broken window and blood. "Are you okay?" She snatched up some tissues as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah, already healed." He answered quickly then looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing here Hinata? Visiting hours are long over and I'm not the best company right now." Naruto looked away from the concern in her eyes to the broken window.

"Mama T's not going to like this. Maybe I can get it repaired before she comes in tomorrow." Naruto was thinking hard on how he could keep this from his mother.

Hinata sighed softly. She'd know he be feeling down and out of it, that's why she'd come back to spend the night with him. "Stand still. You may heal quickly but don't punish yourself but cutting up your feet." She stooped down and got up all the glass that had fallen inside the room.

"You didn't answer me. If the night nurse catches you – it'll be hell on your ears I promise you." The woman was a dragon and wouldn't let him get away with anything.

Hinata threw away the glass then wiped her hands. She looked at him leaning on his cane a defiant angry look in his eyes. Hinata walked to him without a word and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." That was all she said and after a couple of minutes, a huge breath was released from him and he hugged her back.

"You just won't let me be angry will you?" Naruto asked and pressed her close.

"I will but not right now. It's been a damned long day, let's go to bed." Her bright eyes looked up at him.

"Hinata, what are you talking about? If that nurse wont' let me walk the hall at night, what makes you think she'll let you sleep with me?" Naruto blinked then laughed. "Did you use the Gentle Fist on her? Oh please tell me you left her lying somewhere paralyzed! Please, please…" He laughed some more just thinking about it.

She laughed along with him, glad that she could make him smile. "Sorry no but maybe next time. Your mother and my father agreed with me when they said you might need someone tonight so here I am and your nurse can go jump in the lake because even she won't defy the Hokage!" Hinata stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips. "So you wanna go to bed? We can make out!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm not a baby Hinata. I don't need you to watch over me in the night! I doubt Sasuke will be back. His kunai told me how he feels. You guys need to stop worrying so much! Go home, sleep in your bed. Have normal night for a change!" Naruto let her go only to stumble which had Hinata catching him close.

"But you are a baby. You're mine and you're parents. Naruto you were never babied. It may seem a bit much right now but let us. Even if you feel you don't need it, _we need_ to do it." She kissed his beating heart. "As for Sasuke, that bastard comes near you again and he'll get more that the Gentle Fist! I cannot believe he cut you but like Lady Tsunade said, at least it helped heal your arm." Hinata leaned back to stroke that arm. "Now we just need to get this leg better so I can attack your body!" Smiling she got close again and rested her hands on his ass.

"With the mission, both of us getting hurt and now the fox, we haven't had time alone. I miss _us_ Naruto. Can't we for a little while, for tonight – turn back time? Let's go to bed and think about us. I wanna talk about going to our place in the woods for a picnic. About going skinny-dipping with you. I want to touch you Naruto and have you touch me. Can't we forget this mess and just do that? Please?" She hid her face against his chest.

"Hinata…I'm sorry. I – this is all still new to me! I'm a selfish bastard, I've been alone a long time and this thing with Sasuke just made me remember how my life used to be." Naruto stroked her hair. "You and they have been with me through it all and I'm grateful. I'll try to be better and accept your love instead of pushing you away but I may need you to help me okay?" He stroked her jaw when she looked up at him. "Ouch! Hey!" Naruto jerked when she pinched one ass cheek.

"There. How's that? I'll just pinch you every time you do something stupid." Hinata smiled at him. They both still had a lot to learn about being together and learning to live with the fox.

"I may not have an ass if you do that!" It felt good to laugh with her. Naruto kissed her. Life could go on as long as they had each other. "Okay, let's go bed – just be gentle with me. I'm an injured man." All traces of melancholy left his face as she circled his waist and helped him to bed.

"Well I'll try but if I wear you out, at least you'll be in the right place!" Hinata said making him laugh more. She returned to the window to close the curtain then dimmed the light before undressing to join him in bed.

* * *

**He **watched them from a nearby tree. For over an hour he'd watched Naruto. The injured teen lay in the hospital bed trying to read some scrolls but each one was only glanced at briefly before being stuffed in the beside table.

Sasuke had been surprised to see that Naruto's arm was not only un-bandaged but healed – completely. Relief warred with jealousy as he realized the fox must have healed him. He wanted to go to Naruto but what could he say, 'sorry' just wouldn't be entirely true. What Sasuke really wanted was to go find his best friend and talk about what he'd done and why and have him understand what was going on his mind but that wasn't possible. Naruto was his best friend and the man he'd injured.

As he sat cramped in the tree, Naruto got out of bed and came to the window. Sasuke stood quickly. _Does he know I'm here?_ It surprised and scared him when Naruto broke the window and cursed about his life. Just when he thought that maybe he could go talk to Naruto, she showed up. Hinata.

Still hidden in the tree, he watched them. They were cute. They were loving. Sasuke hated it and envied it. He saw that not only could the fox heal Naruto's wounds but that Hinata could heal his heart and calm his mind. "Got it all don't you Naruto?" He despised Naruto as he watched them kiss. Sasuke wanted to go into that room and knock that happy smile off Naruto's face! He didn't move though and continued to watch up until the moment Hinata closed the curtains.

Sasuke sighed. He was at a loss of what to do. Running was out of the question. One, he didn't have anywhere to go and two, he was sure Kakashi wouldn't let him get away. The vague memory of Orochimaru promising power floated through his mind but Sasuke shook his head. He needed to settle things with Naruto – either friends or enemies before he made such a life altering decision. Suddenly a series of wires slammed him hard against the tree. Automatically he struggled but a second later, Kakashi stood before him, Sharingan glowing in the night.

"You're a damn fool Sasuke." Kakashi kept his voice low so that it wouldn't carry to Naruto's open window. He drew back his fist then threw it at Sasuke's jaw. The teen fell limply against the wires, out cold.

Kakashi bound his hands behind his back with the wires. It would cut into Sasuke's skin but he didn't care. He hefted the boy up and over his shoulder then looked up at Naruto's window. He heard laughter carried on the wind and was glad Hinata was around. Before Naruto would have wallowed in sadness then pushed himself to the edge of destruction in his training. Now he could lose himself in the woman he loved and know that life wasn't a bad as he thought.

Covering his Sharingan, Kakashi jumped out of the tree. "I'm going to take you to a place you've never been before Sasuke. Hopefully you'll come to your senses there. It's a place your family took great pride in of course you won't be administering justice but receiving it from inside a cell." Kakashi headed for the jail that used to be under the charge of the Uchiha family. Sasuke was going to do a little hard time.

* * *

**He **woke the next day with a throbbing ache in his head and jaw. Sasuke tried to remember what he'd been doing to have such pain. Blinking he tried to sit up and found he couldn't move his arms. Panic really woke him. Bars? Sasuke saw the symbol he wore on his back on three walls and again on the wall outside of the bars. _**I'm in jail?!**_

Sasuke struggled to his feet and felt blood drip down his fingers. "Wires? Hey! Somebody! Anybody?" No one was around – there had to be somebody! "What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

As he squirmed trying to free his hands, he heard a key rattle in a lock then the banging of a metal door. Footsteps, two people no three. Sasuke stopped moving and waited. It must be a long hall for it took them several minutes to reach his cell.

Kakashi-sensei, Kotetsu and Lady Tsunade finally came to a stop before him. Sasuke gasped as it all came back to him. He stumbled backwards and fell awkwardly onto his cot. "Naruto."

"Yes, exactly. Naruto." Lady Tsunade said coldly. "You, Uchiha Sasuke will be locked in this cell until the time of the Chunin ceremony. You will receive bread and water twice a day. You may receive visitors for one hour each day, if there's anyone who will come near you." Tsunade looked around at the prison cell. "I'd like to think you'd come to your senses during your stay here but I doubt it. This is my punishment to you as Hokage." She took a deep calming breath. "As his mother, these men are here to make sure I don't hurt you. _**You cut my son!"**_ The bars rattled in her hands.

"The fox healed him." Sasuke looked at her from beneath his lashes.

"You better be damn glad it did or you'd be in the prison hospital wing instead of here! I don't want you near him Sasuke! Don't even look at him! You got anything to say to Naruto – you come to me first! Damn you! He loves you like a brother and you cut him!" The bars bent slightly from her tight grip.

"Lady Tsunade." Kotetsu gently lay a hand on her shoulder. He was afraid she'd tear off the bars and attack Sasuke if she didn't leave soon.

She closed her eyes and calmed down. Turning to Kakashi, "You're in charge Kakashi. If you wish to beat from time to time, you'll get no arguments from me. I'll expect daily reports." Once the man nodded his agreement, Tsunade turned on her heel and swept away from them.

Kakashi watched them leave. Sasuke had been his responsibility and he'd failed to keep the boy from acting out. He pulled off the seal from the lock then unlocked the cell and went inside. "Turn around and I'll remove the wires." Being here was hard for he felt the urge hit Sasuke again. Kakashi had to admire the Hokage's restraint.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say something sarcastic but he really wanted the wires gone. The man might leave him like this if he said something. Kakashi had no expression; it was as if his whole face was now a mask. Carefully he stood to let Kakashi cut him free. He hissed as the wires were pulled out of his flesh. Sasuke looked at the bloody cuts then looked up at Kakashi. "You didn't have to use wires you know. It'll be a while before these heal. I'm not like Naruto – as a normal human, my wounds don't heal so easily." That was all he got to say before blood filled his mouth and he saw stars.

Kakashi didn't hesitate. His gloved fist backhanded Sasuke sending him into the far wall. "You just can't help yourself can you? I saw the regret when you cut him. I saw you watching him and Hinata last night. There was envy then too but you _wanted_ to go in there and talk to him." Kakashi walked over, snatched Sasuke up by his shirt and let him dangle in the air. "From what I knew of your family, Itachi was never close to anyone. He was the most indifferent person I'd ever known. You two were never as close as you were with Naruto! Naruto has _always been there! _If you thought he was only following after Sakura – you're wrong. He set you as his goal! Seeing how good you were at everything, Naruto pushed himself to become your equal. Often he failed but he never truly hated you because he admired your strength!" Kakashi shook him then slammed him yet again into the wall.

"You want his power well so does your brother!" He saw Sasuke's eyes open. "Did you forget that he tried to kidnap Naruto once already? Well the Nine-Tailed Fox is the reason why! That power you want so badly, Itachi is ready to kill Naruto for it. Is that want you want too? You want to kill Naruto first, take his power so that you and Itachi can kill each other and wipe out the Uchiha clan permanently?!" Kakashi got in Sasuke's face until the teen could feel his breath through the mask.

Sasuke tried to talk but couldn't get the breath to say a word. His lips moved but no sound.

"If you want to die then fine but you will not take Naruto with you!"

"Why do you all protect him so? He doesn't need it! Naruto with the fox's chakra needs no one's protection." Sasuke finally forced out the words. Kakashi's hand had loosened just a fraction.

"You refuse to get it don't you? Naruto is a human being! He is not a weapon! He has lived a hard life – something else you two share but now he truly has a life that he can be proud of and one that makes him happy. And power isn't everything Sasuke! Of course now I know that you've yet to learn that. Itachi was one of the most highly skilled ninjas to ever be born in this village and I'm sure his power has increased since he left. Naruto is still learning and growing. He may have the fox's chakra but he'll still need training in order to use it properly!" Kakashi sighed and let Sasuke go.

"We protect him because we care. We let him down after he received the fox. We hardly acknowledged his existence but he refused to give in to despair. Naruto acted out to get our attention at first. Finally Iruka recognized him and Naruto changed. Somebody cared about him – to feel needed is like a drug and you do what you can to always have that feeling. He trained hard, he put himself in harm's way and…he made us laugh." Kakashi smiled gently. "We protect and do what we can for him because he would do it for us." He walked to the cell door and out into the hall.

"This village offered you solace after the deaths of your family. We reached out to you Sasuke but you wouldn't let anyone close to you. We backed off and respected your pain, giving you time. Our team formed and even though he got on your nerves, I saw you let down your guard whenever Naruto was around. He snuck into your heart just as he does with anyone he's around for any length of time. I thought – I thought the two of you would become an unbeatable team but I guess I was wrong. You disappointed me Sasuke and I'm not the only one. You were on your way to becoming the next great Uchiha because Naruto's genuine feelings were making you a better person." Kakashi replaced the seal over the lock. "That's his greatest power by the way – changing people for the better but you wouldn't let it change you." Kakashi looked Sasuke over, bloody and crumpled on the floor. "What will it take Sasuke? Just what will change you into the man that we – no that _you _can be proud of?" Shaking his head Kakashi walked away. "I'll have someone to see to your injuries. Goodbye Sasuke." He said with one last glance over his shoulder.

Sasuke jerked and crawled to the cell door looking for his sensei. _What did he mean by goodbye? Is he not going to be my sensei anymore? What about Sakura – does she feel the same way? _He pressed his face against the cool metal of the door and immediately felt pain like the shock of lightning travel throughout his body. Sasuke had the vague impression of flying backwards before crashing hard to the floor.

The seal Kakashi had placed on the cell was extremely powerful. Anyone on the inside would receive and intense shock and repel the person away from the door.

Sasuke lay prone on the floor gasping. _I can't escape! But then again, do I want to? I deserve to be here. To all of them, I'm a criminal now. _Tears left his eyes to slide into his hair. "I don't know what I am! I don't know who I'm supposed to be!" His family's symbol caught his eye. "You all died before I could learn _how to be a Uchiha!_ You left me all alone." Sasuke was whispering now. "Then there was…him. Naruto. How can I care about you, you who have what I need? Can I kill you and take that power? Kill you then kill my brother. Then what will be left for me?" Sasuke's tears came faster. "Tell me! Tell me what to do!" He screamed at the ceiling asking his dead relatives for the advice they would never be able to give. His sobs echoed in the empty prison.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Life**_

**Naruto **was outside the next morning enjoying the sunshine. Last night had soothed him and he was still feeling pretty damn good. He and Hinata had laughed in the dark, trying to be quiet as they kissed and touched. Luckily, they'd slipped their clothes back on before falling asleep or Shizune would have gotten an eyeful! It was bad enough that she found Hinata straddling him and his hand clutching her bottom while they were still asleep!

He laughed startling some birds that'd landed on the bench beside him. He refused to let any bad thoughts ruin his morning. Real life or at least the rest of his life would intrude all too soon so for now he would enjoy the sun, the birds, the wet grass and the warm breeze.

It didn't last; Naruto felt a presence near to him. He'd been dozing when he heard someone's footsteps. Naruto found himself wishing it were his mother or father but he just wasn't that lucky. One blue eye appeared then the lid closed on a quiet sigh. "Morning Sakura. Nice out isn't it?"

Sakura stared at him. It was still Naruto – blond hair, blue eyes, casual attitude but he was more. Much more. "Good morning Naruto and yes it is. Your arm! _Did the fox do that?"_ She spoke in a hushed tone.

Naruto glanced at his left arm. "Yeah, it seems that Sasuke did me a favor by slicing it open. It's all healed now. Maybe you should find him so he can do the same for my leg." His face was smiling but his voice was hard.

"Naruto! He didn't mean it! Sasuke's just…confused." Sakura said without conviction. "I'm sure he'll apologize."

Naruto laughed harshly. "You don't know Sasuke very well do you? No, my _friend _Sasuke would say I deserved it for keeping MY secret! So does this mean you're choosing Sasuke? Obviously you love him and obviously you're not too comfortable with me anymore." Naruto's eyes raked her body then looked down at his slippers.

"Wh-what do you mean Naruto? I'm here with you – not Sasuke!" Sakura clenched her fists.

"Well I'm guessing you couldn't find Sasuke so you came back here looking for him. As for being here with me, you're not really." Naruto knew he shouldn't be so hard on her but the bitterness was closer to the surface than he'd thought and Sakura was going to get a healthy dose of it. "This bench is big enough for four people yet you're standing – standing a good five feet away from me! Your eyes can't even look at me for more than a minute at a time! I'm surprised you even noticed my arm!" Naruto sat forward suddenly not at all surprised to see her jump.

Breathing hard, Sakura looked at the bench and where she stood and felt shame. She hadn't even realized what she'd done. "I'm sorry but Naruto – you said you'd give me some time! I don't mean to be this way. Please don't be angry with me." Stiffly she moved until she was sitting on the bench but there was still room for at least two people between them.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Don't force yourself – I don't need that! If you can't be a real friend then you don't need to be here!" Naruto's gripped his cane so hard that it broke in two. "Dammit!" Naruto took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not in the best of moods right now Sakura. My best friend hates me and you're trying to be a friend but you're scared and can't see anything but the Nine-Tailed Fox! I know it's too much to expect after one day but I can not handle you looking at me like that! I've gotten that look from so many damned people and I can't take it from you too!" He threw the pieces of the cane as far as he could. "I'm out of here!" Naruto stood quickly then crumbled to all fours. He yelled in frustration.

Sakura cried for him and for herself. Standing she cautiously approached him only to have him stare kunai at her. "I can help you inside Naruto." She offered quietly.

"I don't need you Sakura. I'll crawl if I have to." Naruto's voice was just as quiet.

Just then a voice called down to them. "Hey kid, whatcha doing?!" Gamakichi said before shaking the ground as he landed. Then another voice, "Why are you on the ground?" Jiraiya asked landing before him.

Naruto blinked then smiled. Never had he been so glad to see the old man. "I was just about to crawl into a hole and hide." It was true. The sage and toad saw.

Jiraiya looked at Sakura; saw her tears and red face. "No holes around here. How about we go find someplace more pleasant?" He held out a hand for Naruto.

Trust shone in the boy's eyes as he gave the old man his hand. "Please." In a moment, Jiraiya supported him with an arm around his waist. Leaping, he and Naruto were quickly on Gamakichi's back. "Hey if anybody asks, the squirt's with me, 'kay?" Jiraiya asked of Sakura.

Sakura watched them. Naruto spoke quietly to the toad and leaned heavily on the Sannin. The hurt and frustration from a moment ago had faded at having been greeted by friends. Master Jiraiya said something that caused Naruto to laugh out loud. She felt such shame that she hadn't been able to give him what he needed.

"Good. Jiraiya will lift his sprits. Naruto's been locked up in the hospital too long." Kakashi said from beside her.

"Sensei!" Sakura said startled. She glanced up at him then away. _How much had he seen?_

"Maybe you should have waited Sakura. Naruto wants the new relationship you two forged not emotions you have to force. Until you feel truly comfortable around him, maybe you should just leave him alone." Kakashi said confirming her fears.

"But I want Naruto to know that I'm trying!" Sakura exclaimed her hands fisted beneath her chin.

"Trying not to be afraid? Trying not to see him as a monster?" Kakashi asked harshly. "Would you want people in your face trying to like you but failing miserably?"

Sakura's eyes widened then she shook her head. "No. I guess I'll just back off then." This situation was so awful for all of them. Sakura wasn't sure they'd ever work things out between them. "Kakashi sensei, what about Sasuke? Have you heard from him?"

"I know exactly where he is. Come on, I'll take you to him. First we'll need a medical kit." Kakashi turned abruptly and walked away leaving Sakura to hurry behind him.

_A medical kit?! What happened to you Sasuke? Did you hurt yourself? _Sakura was amazed at how badly the two of them were reacting to Naruto._ Have you calmed down? Are you able to accept Naruto now or are you wary like me? Maybe we can help each other and get back to being friends again._

* * *

**Jiraiya** and Naruto looked down at the women playing in the water. They were at the top of the waterfall. Naruto smiled, he hadn't been back here since those days when he was learning the summoning jutsu. _I was such a kid then. I thought knew it all at! Nothing was going to stop me but it took nearly the whole month to learn how to summon toads. _Looking over his shoulder, he saw Gamakichi lounging in the shade of a tree with one foot playing in the water.

"So Sasuke's the reason your arm healed?" They said little on the way there but once they were sitting, Naruto told him everything. "And you were yelling at Sakura even though you _want_ her friendship?" Jiraiya didn't look at Naruto but at the lovely beauties below.

"She showed up at the wrong time – I wasn't ready to deal with that fear, not from her." Naruto sighed. "I'll apologize later, if she comes back." Folding his arms, Naruto lay back trying to relax. "It's just been one thing after the other. Falling for Hinata, dealing with her father, Mama T and Dad, the mission, getting hurt and now everybody knowing about the fox," One hand went to his stomach. "Of course, Hinata, her dad and my parents," there was happy pride in his voice. "I wouldn't give up any of that or change a thing but the rest…I could do without."

"So you want to continue to live a lie?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, if I can live in peace! If it means I can have my friends back!" Naruto sat up again. "My own teammates either hate me or are scared of me. Who knows what the others are thinking." Naruto plucked at the grass. "I just don't want to deal with it. I wish I could just disappear for a while."

"You shouldn't run from your problems Naruto but I guess I can understand why you'd want to. Things are going to be strained for a while and the ceremony; ugh I doubt there's going to be much celebrating going on with all the tension." Jiraiya scratched his chin. "Maybe I'll just head out before then."

Naruto hadn't thought much about the Chunin festival. He should be excited but very few people were going to be happy about him being there. _If I wasn't around, they'd at least feel more comfortable and I won't have to endure the suspicious looks. _The sadness in his heart threatened to make an appearance but he tamped it down. "Want some company?"

"Huh? What?" Jiraiya jerked his eyes away from the girls to stare at Naruto. "It's your festival! Why would you want to miss it?" _Naruto had to be kidding._ "You worked just as hard as anyone else to become Chunin." _And suffered more._ "Go! Enjoy yourself and take pride in your accomplishment!"

Naruto was already shaking his head. "Enjoy myself? No way! I know all I've got to go on is Sasuke's and Sakura's reactions but I'm sure some of the others will be having similar feelings. How am I going to have any fun if I'm ruining the thing just by being there? No – no, I'm a Chunin whether not I go to this festival." He shifted and was reminded of his leg. "Ah damn, I can't believe I forgot. I can't go with my leg like this." He stared at if for a moment before sinking back down to the ground and turning on his right side away from Jiraiya.

The Sannin frowned. He didn't like this Naruto – sad and depressed. Truly he thought Naruto deserved this festival just as much as the rest of them but he didn't think he'd have fun and possibly make things difficult for the others. There were eleven new Chunin and possibly half of them weren't taking the news well. They could shun Naruto; make him stand out that much more even with Hinata, Iruka and the Hokage at his side. _Maybe I should get him out of here for a while. He could live free of judgment and give the others time to get used to his news. It doesn't really solve anything but it's much better than Naruto hiding himself away in his own home because I'm sure that even if he was able to go – he would not._

"Okay so where do you want to go? We could hit some of those towns we did before when we were looking for Tsunade or some place new! As long as there are pretty ladies – I'm happy man!" Jiraiya laughed that stupid laugh of his when he was thinking of women.

Frowning Naruto rolled over to look up at him. "I just said I can't go. My leg isn't healed and Mama T's not going let me out of her sight until it is." A heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I even brought it up. Forget it Pervy Sage." Naruto started to roll over again then decided against it. "Can you take me back now? I'm tired."

Just like that he paled and looked worn to the bone. "No. So the only way you could take off is if that leg heals huh? Okay then let's heal it!" Jiraiya checked his pockets for something.

"Only time is going to heal it and the fox when it is good and ready. Quit fooling around Perv and take me back." Naruto was trying to stand without bending his left leg but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Found one! Huh, I don't use them much so it took me a minute. Voila! The way to heal you!" Triumphantly the sage held up a kunai. "Just hold still and you'll be as good as new!" At Naruto's wide-eyed disbelief, Jiraiya looked from the kunai to the boy. "What? It's what Sasuke used right? He just slit open your arm and then – poof! – good as new, right?" Grinning manically Jiraiya inched closer to Naruto.

Even though he'd thought about trying it himself, Naruto hadn't but now here was the Pervy Sage coming at him with a knife in his hand. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stop that! Y-yeah it worked but that doesn't mean I want you to slice up my leg! What if it doesn't work this time?! Huh, did you think of that? It's just you and me up here! You cut me and I'm all bleeding and stuff – then what?!" Naruto had been scooting away from the old man the whole time. He was hoping to make it to Gamakichi and get the hell out of there before the crazy old man actually cut him.

"I think we should try it anyway." Jiraiya had thought about what Naruto said but it didn't matter. "Don't worry; we'll get you to help before you bleed to death. Promise!" He started to laugh as he knife raised and crawled closer to Naruto.

"You demented perv! Get away from me!" Naruto didn't know how he was going to get up but he had to get way from Jiraiya. He turned over and pushed up, used his good leg to balance and he was standing! Barely. _Good enough! _"Gamakichi! Help me!" Naruto took two steps dragging his left leg before it was caught in Jiraiya's grip. He looked down to see a huge smile on the man's face.

"Now hold still, you don't want me to cut anything else do you?" His laughter along with Naruto's scream drifted down the waterfall scaring away the women.

Gamakichi hid his face with his foot. "Humans…are so weird."

* * *

**Confused** Sakura followed Kakashi to Konoha jail. She'd never been inside it before. It was a busy place filled with civilian and ninja officers and what she supposed was the criminal element of their village. No one looked too dangerous. _Is this where he's keeping Sasuke? We're treating him like a criminal? Well he did attack Naruto without cause but isn't this taking things too far? _"Sensei?" Sakura wanted to question Kakashi but the look he threw her, silenced her.

They left the common areas and went down a long hall then down some stairs. All sounds were lost, not being able to penetrate the thick stone walls. Only their breathing and footsteps gave sign of any life. Two stories down – they had to be underground now – they finally came upon a small dark office where Kakashi picked up two keys from a sealed drawer. He also took away her weapons.

From the office they went down another long hall until they reached a steel door. Kakashi unlocked it and waved her through. With each step the medical kit felt heavier in her hands and dread filled her stomach. The prison walls, the silence seemed to be closing in on her. Hearing the door clang shut behind her, caused Sakura to jump and place a hand over her heart. Kakashi-sensei swept by her.

Cells lined this hall but they were all empty. Cots with rolled up mattresses filled each along with a sink and toilet. There were no windows to allow sunlight or fresh air. The walls were bare except for red and white fans painted on each. They walked for several minutes before finally reaching the very last cell.

"Sasuke!" She dropped the box of medical supplies and grabbed the bars. "Sasuke, what happened? Are you alright?" Sakura jerked on the door. "Kakashi-sensei! What's going on? Why is he here? Who did this to him?"

"I did. He deserved it. Actually he got off really easy considering what I'd like to do to him." Hands deep in his pockets, Kakashi stared at Sasuke lying on the floor. "You touched the bars didn't you? Were you trying to escape Sasuke?"

Sakura jerked her hands away and saw the seal on the door. In anger and worry she turned to face their sensei. "Why? Why is he here Kakashi-sensei?"

"He attacked a fellow ninja Sakura or did you forget that?! It was an unprovoked attack using a kunai. If it had been anyone other than Naruto – he would likely have killed them." Kakashi moved in closer to Sakura. "Don't you think that deserves some punishment?!" His voice echoed off the stone walls. "He's sentenced to stay here until the ceremony on bread and water."

"But, but he didn't mean it! It was a…accident." She said without conviction.

"So you want to set him free and what if his anger gets the better of him again Sakura? What then? I found Sasuke outside of Naruto's window last night. He watched Naruto with hate in his eyes! Thank God Hinata showed up or Sasuke might have tried something else!"

Gasping Sakura looked back at Sasuke. He still hadn't moved. One leg was raised, the other lying limply. His arms were outstretched, each hand and wrist jagged and bloody. There was blood as well as bruises on his face. He looked horrible. "Oh Sasuke, no!" She whispered then looked back at Kakashi. "But here? There must be cells upstairs. Why down here and all alone?" _Could Sasuke survive being confined in such a place?_

"Those are civilian cells upstairs. These are meant for ninjas." Kakashi waved a hand about. Sasuke despite his bid for more power is strong enough to escape a regular cell. Every stone here prevents him from being able to use his chakra and this seal keeps him from attempting to use ordinary methods to try and escape. It was the only place to keep him. You see his family stood for justice and abhorred ninjas who would use their strengths against a fellow ninja so they built this place. Some ninjas reformed – others didn't. It's up to Sasuke if he'll be able to change while he pays for his crimes." Kakashi had been removing the seal while he talked and now opened the door.

Sakura picked up the kit and rushed inside only to have Kakashi grab her by the shoulder. "Slowly. I can't leave you alone with him Sakura – he doesn't deserve my trust." She blinked when Kakashi revealed his Sharingan and stood only inches away while she knelt next to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at her but it wasn't a normal smile by any means. It wasn't happy or sad nor was it one of his sarcastic smiles. It was blank, empty of all emotion. "You came to visit. How nice." Sasuke winced as Sakura gently touched his wrist.

"It's okay Sasuke; I'll clean this up for you." Through her tears and his pain, she first cleaned the wounds then applied medicine and bandaged them. Sakura wiped the blood from his face and dabbed something on the cut on his lip. "Here swallow this, so these don't get infected." She had intended to hold Sasuke to give him the pills but Kakashi squatted down and lifted the teen by the shoulders preventing her from getting too close to him.

Once she was done, Kakashi roughly lifted the non-cooperative boy onto the cot and ushered Sakura out. "He's allowed a visitor once a day for an hour. You can stay for thirty more minutes if you wish. I'm going up to get his rations." Kakashi took the kit from her. "You'll be locked in Sakura and you should know that the seal can only be removed by a Jonin or higher rank." He knew her feelings about Sasuke and figured she'd be tempted to remove the seal to either be close to him or set him free.

Sakura dipped her head for she had been thinking of going back into the cell. The shame of what she'd been thinking filled her and it hurt to know that Kakashi didn't trust her either. "Yes, sensei." But Kakashi had already turned his back on her.

Laughter had her turning back to Sasuke. "He doesn't trust you Sakura! It seems Naruto is the only one he cares about. Naruto with the demon in his belly is more loveable and trustworthy than us! That's some fucked up irony, huh?" Sasuke sat up to lean back against the wall.

Sakura approached the cell slowly. "Why did you do it Sasuke? Yeah it was surprising news but to use a kunai on him…was that necessary?

Sasuke looked away from her. "Seemed like it at the time." He answered quietly. "So," He asked loudly. "Have you been to see the fox-boy? You two buddy-buddy again? You promised to go back and have a heartfelt talk with him." Inside his chest envy scratched at his ribs.

"I tried but I handled it badly. Naruto – he yelled at me for being afraid of him." Sakura sighed and knelt on the stone floor. "I guess I can't blame him. I was treating him like other people have always treated him. I_ know _its Naruto. I know that but when I remember him as he was that day – I shiver." Sakura hung her head. That vision was holding her back from her friend. "Then I think of how angry he was when he thought I was confronting Hinata. He might have…" She folded her arms then jerked to hear Sasuke sneer at her.

"You're more pitiful than I am! I'm angry! I'm jealous but afraid of Naruto? Never!" Sasuke chuckled. "He was nowhere near angry enough to hurt you Sakura, you idiot! Naruto was just a boyfriend looking out for his girlfriend! If you can't tell the difference then there's no hope for you at all! Kiss your friendship with Naruto goodbye!" Sasuke stood warming to his topic. "Join me in hating him! He has too much power for one person and no ability to use it! Poor bastard! Even his family is made up of misfits! Naruto's life was screwed from the beginning and he's just going to screw it up even more trying to use the fox's chakra with his half assed attempts!" The laughing continued but there was no humor only the sounds of someone manic.

"I think you should go home now Sakura. Sasuke's not fit to be around." Kakashi appeared silently with several pieces of bread and a pitcher of water.

Sasuke's laughter stopped abruptly and he turned back to his cot, lay down and closed his eyes. Around Kakashi he showed nothing – no emotion.

Sakura felt as if her stomach was tied in knots. Naruto had yelled and pushed her away. Sasuke was defending Naruto and cursing him at the same time. There was so much going on and she was right in the middle of it all! She stumbled once before standing.

"Sasuke? I'll come back, okay?" She didn't get an answer. Sakura walked away while Kakashi-sensei gave Sasuke his food. As the two went upstairs and back out into the world, Sakura reflected how alive everything was after leaving Sasuke's cold cell. "Can we come back from this? Will we ever be a team again?" She asked of her sensei.

Kakashi looked down into her tortured green eyes. "That's up to the three of you. Naruto will have to get used to you guys looking at him differently because you no longer see your friend. Sasuke has to get over wanting Naruto's power and seeking revenge but that doesn't seem possible. You Sakura are so rooted in normal that you can't see or help your teammates because their lives are not the least bit normal. As a ninja you've seen so much but when these strange things hit so close to home, you can't handle it." Kakashi pointed a finger at her.

The sun seemed overly bright as they exited the jail. "I believe in my team but if you guys can't or won't work together, I guess this is the end of Squad 7." Stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking tired, Kakashi walked away from the girl.

* * *

**Hinata** was humming as she put away her things and straightened her room. Neji stopped to watch her. She didn't look worried or upset but smiling and happy.

She knew he was there but didn't acknowledge him. Neji would talk when he was ready to. The day before when she'd come home to tell her father what had happened, Neji hadn't been home so this was the first time they'd seen each other since the news about Naruto. Hinata looked around once more but there was nothing else she needed to do so she turned, held her arms behind her back and tilted her head at him.

"Afternoon Brother."

Neji had to smile. In this way she never changed. "Afternoon Little Sister." He was glad his reply had her laughing in delight.

She went to him and enclosed him in a warm hug. After a moment, Neji pressed her head to his shoulder and held on tightly. "Would you like to take a walk with me? Out in the garden." He suggested knowing that Hanabi was around and it wasn't her time to know these facts yet.

"I'd love to." Hinata hooked her arm through his and allowed him to lead them outside. Their home and land was quite large so one could spend an hour or more walking the garden and still not see it all.

The walk began silently. Choosing to go barefoot, their feet was tickled by the grass and whatever dew that hadn't been burned off by the high sun. Pausing by a small tree, Neji picked a flower and gifted it to Hinata.

"Thank you." She breathed deeply of the flower. "I may take some with me when I go see Naruto this afternoon. Flowers aren't necessarily what he'd prefer but they will brighten up his room. Will you be visiting him soon Neji?" Hinata finally spoke up. Neji was being unusually hesitant.

He jerked and his eyes flew to hers. "You're truly happy? There is no fear of the fox within him? And if the horrible should happen and this village must kill him?" Neji unashamedly used his Byakugan on her.

Hinata laughed to see those eyes. "I used those same eyes on Naruto to fall in love with him. I'm happy Neji and I'd be lying if I said there was no fear but not the kind you mean. I fear for him, for his life and happiness. That fox is apart of him and because I love Naruto and believe in him, I know it will never control him. Kill Naruto?" Hinata's eyes darkened at the prospect. "I won't know until or _if that will ever happen._ And Neji no one knows the future. Why worry about something that may never happen? I choose to live and be with Naruto now. We love each other and I won't deny either of us that because of what ifs." Their gazes held for the longest time before Neji released the jutsu. "So you have your answer, now tell me brother, are you still Naruto's friend? Can you see him or only the fox?" It was her turn to use the Byakugan. Hinata had to know for sure. Like Naruto, she wanted what was real and not sympathy or pity. If Neji couldn't accept Naruto then things would change between them. They would still be family but she wouldn't be able to share part of her life with him anymore.

Neji wanted to turn from her eyes but didn't. "I believe that I will see Naruto again but just now, the fox keeps appearing before me." He saw her disappointment and quickly told her the rest. "I do not fear Naruto! I know who he is and I know the power of the fox's chakra and that Naruto already has great control over it." Neji took her hands. "It's new information sister. Let me adjust to it. I'm not in love with Naruto but I do still consider him a friend." He got the laugh he was looking for. Suddenly Neji made up his mind. "I've yet to see Naruto; maybe if I did – see him being the same guy, the fox will disappear. I want to be just as honest with him as I am now with you. Would that be acceptable?" Even as he asked the question, the Naruto in his mind – the one surrounded by red chakra and viciously attacking men – changed. Once again he could see the kid who had annoyed him to no end.

Hinata watched his face go from solemn to smiling. "What is it?"

Neji just shook his head, "I just remembered why I admire Naruto so much. May I go with you? I think I'd like to tell Naruto my thoughts. Hinata?" She had thrown her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Was all she could say. Neji would remain Naruto's friend and she would be able to keep him close as a beloved big brother.

"You're welcome but I think I should be saying that to you. Uncle was able to see this situation so clearly while I wavered. Talking with you cleared my thoughts." Neji hugged her tight.

Hinata returned the hug then wiped away a few tears. She took his face then kissed each cheek. "I love you Neji. She laughed to see him blush. Come, help pick some flowers for Naruto then we can go. I can't wait for you two to talk!"

Neji smilingly followed her as she danced among the flowers picking some for her boyfriend. Looking up he saw his uncle watching from the second floor and bowed his head to him. "I guess it was easy after all." He said on a laugh.

* * *

**Jiraiya** held up his empty purse and sighed. He looked over at Naruto's satisfied smile as the boy patted his extended stomach. "You didn't have to eat so damn much!"

Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You owed me Pervy Sage. Cutting up my leg like that!" He looked down at his leg. The bandages were gone except for the few that were holding the left leg of his pajama bottoms together. There was even tell-tale blood staining the white fabric. "For the pain alone, you had to buy me ramen." Naruto shrugged, it seemed fair to him.

"But _TEN BOWLS?!" _Jiraiya found it hard to believe any one kid could eat so much! "That's elder abuse!" He said trying to make Naruto feel guilty.

Naruto's laughter drew everyone's gaze. They were walking back to the hospital having said goodbye to Gamakichi back at the falls. He was too happy to let the looks bother him. "E-elder abuse! That's a good one!" Naruto laughed for another block before finally only laughing every other step. "Nope, you see for buying all that ramen, I'll protect you from Mama T. She'll want to kill you for cutting me." He chuckled some more as Jiraiya turned pale and shivered.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto. "I'm counting on you kid, I got lots more females to woo and that won't happen if Tsunade kills me. Smart thinking kid, you got enough to eat right?" The sage wanted very much to survive.

The two of them laughed and talked all the way back to the hospital. Both had lost track of time back at the waterfall. After his leg had healed, Jiraiya had put Naruto through his paces. They'd spared and while he tired easily, Naruto's leg was fine. It was now mid-afternoon as they entered the hospital. People quit talking and stared at them. Neither paid them any mind since that happened normally for both of them but the expectant hush made them wonder if something was going on – an accident maybe.

Naruto entered his room first and stopped in surprise. Tsunade stood before him with her hands on her hips, face so red it should have been steaming. Hinata was beside her wringing her hands. Iruka behind them arms crossed, glaring. Neji and Shikamaru sat at the table playing Go. Both looked like they were about laugh but were trying hard to hold it in.

"Hey Ma, Dad, Sweetheart. What's up?" Naruto asked in a tiny voice with a little wave of his hand. Neji and Shikamaru lost it and fell over the table laughing. Iruka and Hinata started questioning him about where he'd been without telling anybody where he was going and staying away so long. They wanted to know how he could worry them so what with everything going on.

Tsunade hurried forward and caught Naruto's ear then Jiraiya's ponytail as he tried to escape. She led Naruto to the bed then pushed him on it. "STAY!" Next she wound white hair around her fist until she had a good grip then slammed Jiraiya face first into the wall beside Naruto's bed. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIS LEG?!" Her healer's eyes had immediately seen that Naruto's leg was completely healed and the blood that stained his pants.

"Naruto! Your leg's better!" Hinata forgot everything else and rushed to his side. Her face glowed as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Thanks Babe." He spared a quick smile for her but looked back up at his mother. He had to keep her from taking apart the perv 'cause it looked like she was going to pull out his hair! "Hey Mama take it easy. He meant…no harm..." Naruto trailed off when her hurt angry eyes turned his way. "I'm sorry." His little boy voice had the guys holding their stomachs as they laughed even harder.

"Just shut up Naruto until this old buzzard tells me what he did to you!" Tsunade pulled back on Jiraiya's hair then pushed him once more into the wall making it crack.

"Tsunade…" Iruka said trying to calm her down. Shikamaru's and Neji's laughter plus Naruto's meekness and the relief of his healed leg had taken away his anger and worry. "He won't be able to talk if you fill his mouth with drywall." Gently he touched her shoulder.

Jiraiya had been groaning and moaning in pain from the grip she had on his hair and even lost the ability to do that when the breath was forced from him when he forcefully met the wall. "Listen to the man Tsunade." He squeaked.

"Come on Tsunade, Naruto's back safe and sound. Let Master Jiraiya go." Iruka dared to try unwinding the hair but not before she yanked on it a few more times.

"Aspirin! I need aspirin!" Before turning around, Jiraiya gathered up his hair and stuffed it inside his clothes away from Tsunade. Slowly he turned then slid down the wall glaring at her the whole time. "Crazy woman. You'd think she'd really given birth the way her hormones are acting! Hey!" He'd muttered then had to scoot to one side to avoid being kicked by her high-heeled shoes.

"You'd better start talking before we skip the hospital bed and just dig you a grave!" Tsunade let Iruka pull her away from him. Huffing she went to Naruto who cowered into his pillows. "So talk!" She yelled at the old man.

"That pink-haired girl knew he was with me! I told her to tell someone the kid was with me! Right?" He looked up at Naruto.

"Uh yeah he did but we'd kinda had a fight. Sakura might've forgot. It was just a mistake Mama T. Dad, tell her – mistakes happen all the time!" Naruto appealed to Iruka but they all paused at hearing that he and Sakura had had words with each other.

"…Okay I can accept that but dear," She leaned down smiling a scary smile at Naruto. "How did your leg heal? It was still in bandages this morning." Now she framed his body and spoke slowly. "Did it by any chance heal the same way your arm did?"

Naruto didn't move, frozen in place by the threat of his mother. He'd dealt with her anger before but she was the Hokage then. He hadn't been that afraid of her but as his mother – she was scaring the shit out of him. He flinched when she cupped his jaw and forced him to look at her.

"Answer me Naruto."

"Yes ma'am!"

"It happened the same way?" Again he nodded and she looked at Jiraiya who suddenly sat still. He'd been inching closer to the door the whole time. "Let me guess, it was his brilliant idea?"

"Master Jiraiya! You didn't?!" It was Iruka this time that prevented the Sannin from leaving by blocking his path. "You actually –!" Iruka broke off because not everyone there knew what Sasuke had done to Naruto.

Jiraiya surged to his feet. "Look, it worked didn't it? His leg is as good as new! We even fought a little bit and except for getting a little tired – he's fine. I even - Iruka!" The Sannin's head flew back and he blinked at the man in shock and so did everybody else.

Iruka had punched him in the face! Fist still clenched, he worked hard at not doing it again. "You deserved that!" He said with quiet fury. "Bad enough you did it too but then to fight with him instead of bringing him back here so his mother can check him out? You're a Sannin! Supposedly you hold a great deal of knowledge! Where's your good sense?! Dammit man!" Iruka turned and punched the wall because he had to hit something.

Silence as they stared at Iruka. The tension was thick and nobody was quite sure what say until a loud burp sounded in the room. Now every eye went to Naruto who was bright red. "Excuse me." He laughed nervously and just that simply everything was normal again. Heads were shaken, anger was released and the laughter came back.

Tsunade sat on the bed just a little tired. Slowly she opened the ruined pajamas to check his leg. There wasn't a mark on it. She raised and lowered it and had him bend and flex it. Closing her eyes to concentrate her chakra, she ran her hands down the length of it checking his muscles and bones. "It's healed but shouldn't have been fighting with that idiot! As punishment for scaring and worrying us, you'll spend the rest of the week in the hospital – until you get your strength back!" That last part she said loudly when Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

"But I'm sick of being in the hospital!" Naruto huffed and folded his arms.

"Naruto." Hinata waited until he looked at her. "You'll do as you're told and be happy about it. You worried me as well." She let him see the fear she'd been feeling.

All the defiance left him. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. Okay, yeah I'll stay."

Everyone watched them for a moment then Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Now what to do with you."

"Me?! You've already hurt me! Pulling on my beautiful hair! Slamming me into the wall and Iruka hit me too! I've been punished enough!" Jiraiya moved closer to the bed. "You were supposed to protect me Naruto! That's why I bought all that damned ramen!"

Naruto looked sheepish and shrugged. "She's my mother! I didn't know she could be so scary!"

"You said a mouth full Naruto." Shikamaru spoke up. "I don't want to be anywhere near my mother when she get's angry!" He got up and went to him. "I expected and invalid but you're all better now, good." The two of them shook hands.

"Shikamaru," Naruto smiled. "Thanks man."

"For what?" He looked puzzled.

"For you know – treating me the same after you found out. It's just nice to know I don't scare you." Naruto looked down briefly at his stomach.

"Oh you scare me plenty but not because of that!" Shikamaru laughed. "Hey, I know who you are Naruto. You just got a little something extra that's all."

Tsunade, Iruka and Jiraiya backed off a little to watch them. Shikamaru's total acceptance of Naruto and fox was a very big deal to Naruto. Just then Neji joined the three friends.

"Naruto." Neji looked him up and down. His injuries had been the stuff of nightmares but now he looked as if they'd never happened at all. "I did wonder about you – your strength and finding out there was a fox in your belly was indeed a surprise. It worried me for Hinata's sake." He reached out a hand to smooth his cousin's hair. "But she loves you and has no worries. I've seen you use the fox's chakra twice now and I'm impressed with your control over it." Neji moved until he was in front of Naruto. "You're ability to fight for what you believe in made a deep impression on me, as well as your vow to never give up." He held out his hand. "I'll stand by you in battle gladly and I accept you as my friend and as part of my family. Nice to know you Naruto."

Hinata was trying not to cry as Naruto took Neji's hand, stood and they hugged briefly as men do. She looked to Iruka and the others, saw how happy and proud they looked. It was only two people but Hinata didn't care. Naruto had two true friends; he'd feared that he would have none.

"Well to make this even more mushy, you should know that Shino came and talked to me. I get the impression that he's able to deal with you having the fox and Choji didn't seem too upset about it either so you may be seeing both of them soon too." Shikamaru told Naruto.

"Oh and Lee as well." Neji added. "He would be here now but Guy-sensei had some weird training thing that Lee didn't want to miss. He said he'd be here tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and smiled. It was nice to hear but he also noticed the people they didn't name. All things considered though, it was more than he expected.

Iruka moved to the bed and sat down so he could lean over and tousle Naruto's hair. "See son, everything's going to work out. You made some really great friends."

"Yeah I did." Naruto looked at the guys then back at Iruka. "…But I still lost my best friend and I made things worse with Sakura this morning. Knowing how she feels about Sasuke, she may just give up on me altogether." Happiness warred with sadness in his blue eyes. "I think I destroyed my squad dad."

Iruka dropped his forehead against Naruto's and they just sat there. Neji and Shikamaru exchanged glances wondering just how badly Sasuke had taken the news.

"You don't know that Naruto! Sakura said she just needed time." Hinata chimed in hoping this would cheer him.

Naruto pulled back glanced at everyone then down at his father's large hand. It had scars and calluses but it was always open and ready should he need it. "That was yesterday. When she showed up this morning, Sakura couldn't really look at me or get near me. There was at least five feet between us and…and I lost it. Seeing her brought back what Sasuke did and I said I didn't want her around if she couldn't see it was me!" He heaved a shaky sigh.

Tsunade opened her mouth but wasn't sure what to say. She looked up at Jiraiya who was nodding. "What? What's with that look?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and wished the old man would wait. He wanted to talk to his parents and Hinata alone first but the Pervy Sage didn't always have common sense like Iruka had said.

"Hmm, well it's good that Naruto knows he has some good friends but I think I should take him away for a while. Listen," He spoke before anyone else could. "The kid here deserves a break don't you think? He just got over his injuries but instead of things going back to normal, there are some people – people he's close to who are having a problem dealing with the news of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Why not give them and Naruto some time to deal with it all? He won't have to see the cautious looks from people he cares about." Jiraiya's tone was reasonable, trying not to upset them.

Tsunade looked from him to Neji and Shikamaru. "Do you two know how any of the others feel?" She saw Naruto stiffen then look down, not wanting to see their reactions. Both boys frowned. "I see. Iruka, what do you think?" She didn't want him to. This was Naruto's home; he shouldn't have to leave it because of some silly young people.

"Naruto? Do you want to go?" Iruka asked raising the boy's head.

"I do. That's why Pervy Sage fixed my leg, so I could go. I kinda feel like I have to hide so I don't offend anyone and I _hate it!_ I just want to forget it for a little while that's all."

"For how long?" Hinata asked frowning.

"Hey, not you! Never want to forget you!" Naruto said taking her hand. "It'd be just a little field trip, maybe do some training. I was thinking two weeks, three tops."

"Three weeks but Naruto what if they don't change their minds in that time?" Tsunade was on the bed now too, the three of them discussing his future.

Naruto shrugged. "Then I have less friends but their minds should be made up and I won't have to wonder anymore." He looked at his mother. "It may make assigning missions difficult. Sorry Mama T." Naruto gave her a weak smile.

Tsunade waved away that concern and looked to Iruka who nodded. "Okay then, you can leave right after the ceremony."

He froze and sat up straight readying himself for the storm. "I want to go before the ceremony." As expected, only he and Jiraiya were silent. He let them get out their questions and waited until they'd stopped to speak again. "It'll be easier for everyone if I'm not there. Those that…fear me will be able to relax and enjoy themselves."

"But Naruto you worked hard to become Chunin too. This ceremony is for all of us!" Neji protested.

"Yeah, I mean come on Naruto. It's going to be a big festival. You won't have to see them or them you. Well for the majority of it." Shikamaru couldn't imagine the ceremony or the festival without Naruto.

Naruto smiled at them for a moment then turned serious. "I don't need it. I am a Chunin – that's all that matters. No one can take that away from me." He looked to Hinata. "The only thing I'll really miss is seeing you proudly take your place among the other Chunins. All that hard work really paid off!" He smiled again. "You'll have your dad, Hanabi and Neji with you."

"But I want _you_ there with _me!_ Please Naruto! Lady Tsunade already said it -come at least to the ceremony and leave after that!" Hinata got on the bed to plead with him.

"She has a point son. Get that acknowledgement from your peers and then go with Master Jiraiya." Iruka urged.

"Why not Naruto? The ceremony only lasts a short while." Neji wanted both of them happy and he couldn't see why Naruto showing up would be a problem.

Naruto appeared to be thinking it over when he asked a question. "Neji will it bother Tenten if I show up?" Silence then Neji shrugged unable to answer. He turned to Shikamaru. "Ino?"

He grimaced remembering how she thought Naruto should have been killed. "Uh yeah, knowing Ino – she'd have a real problem. But I can handle Ino! I'll keep her calm!"

Naruto laughed harshly. "You would try and fail. I know that much about Ino! You see," He looked at Hinata and his parents. "If I'm there, I'll cause friction between squad members. There'll already be talk by the villagers as to why I was allowed to become a ninja at all." At their curious looks he explained. "They talk like I'm not there or that I can't hear them. They did it when you guys graduated from the academy. It would be a bad situation all around. I'd feel miserable being watched constantly and feeling like my life was threatened - I don't want that! Everyone else will be watching for signs of the fox, ready to bolt or attack! Mama, Dad, Hinata – I don't want any of that!" He hopped off the bed and walked to the window breathing deeply. "Just let me go – please…"

Neji went to comfort Hinata while Shikamaru kicked the wall. Jiraiya moved to go stand by him. "It's not that bad kid. You forget the many ninja who've watched you over the years. They neither fear nor hate you, in fact I think many are proud of how you've grown and everything you've done to protect this village. But at the same time, you more than anyone, know what the villagers think." He gripped Naruto's shoulder then looked to Iruka and Tsunade.

"It's a big day for any proud parent but let Naruto have his way on this one, huh? We can do something private before or after we return. Won't be as big as a festival but we can still show the kid how many people care about him and want him around. Tsunade…" Jiraiya appealed to his old friend.

She wiped her face then got off the bed. Seeing the hole in the wall, she went to it and added another needing to release her frustration and anger. Feeling slightly better, Tsunade first went to Hinata. The girl had also been crying so Tsunade wiped her face. "Okay?" At Hinata's nod, Tsunade leaned down to hug her.

Iruka stood and walked slowly around the bed so that he and Tsunade could go to Naruto together. They stopped directly behind him and waited for him to turn around.

Naruto felt them and their love. He could _feel it!_ It was so nice to have that – no it was extraordinary! Turning he walked until the three of them formed a circle. "Sorry for being such a pain."

"Why, you do it so well?" Iruka said dryly making them all laugh. "You can go but how about I tag along? I could use a little vacation and we could spend some time as father, son and grandpa." He looked at Jiraiya.

"GRANDPA!" He yelled causing smiles all around.

Tsunade looked surprised for a moment then nodded. Jiraiya was fine but he cared more about women. This way Naruto would have his father there to support him should he get depressed. "Yes, your father will keep him from getting you into trouble!"

"Try to do the kid a favor and I get beat up then ridiculed! You people are sooooo wrong!" Jiraiya complained.

Naruto hugged them both for long minutes before looking for Hinata. "Hinata?"

She'd already calmed her tears. Her heart wanted nothing more than to go with him but he'd said it before, she wanted her father to see her there getting the praise she'd worked so hard for. "I'll expect you to bring me back something and you'd better work hard to get in shape. We've got some plans to keep remember?" Hinata winked at him thinking of their skinny-dipping picnic they'd planned. "Also I'll be planning your party so you should tell me what you want besides ramen to eat. Whoa!" Her laughter filled the room as Naruto picked her up and spun them around.

"Is she the best girlfriend or what?!" He asked them. Naruto put her down, framed her face and kissed her gently. "I love you." He didn't care who was in the room.

Hinata blushed. "I love you too." This time she kissed him.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, "Okay now go to bed!"

They all looked at her and blinked. _What did she just say? She did not just tell Naruto and Hinata to go to bed? Together?!_

This time she blushed and her voice got really loud. "Get your minds out of the gutter! Naruto – to bed with you! You still need your rest! You're on punishment, remember? Once I think you're okay, the three of you can hit the road! Bed, bed – go to bed!" She said when Naruto stole another kiss. Once he was in bed, she tucked him in. "Geez, you're going to turn me into an old woman." She muttered and dared Jiraiya to say something with a sharp look. "I'm half a day behind in my work and now I've got to find a replacement for Iruka. Promise me no more surprises today, hmm?"

"Now that's a tall order." Neji said.

"Especially for Naruto." Shikamaru chimed in.

Tsunade laughed "You know him so well! Okay then, I'm charging both of you to keep him out of trouble while you're here." She kissed his cheek and received one in return. "I'll be back tonight. Love you."

"I love you too Mama T." Naruto returned with a smile.

Iruka soon took his leave as well saying he had to prepare some lesson plans for his replacement. Jiraiya took off too looking for some female company to soothe his aches and pains.

"Never a dull moment around you is there Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as the four of them settled down. "You lucked out though, the Hokage and Iruka-sensei – they're great."

"Yep! Don't know what I did to get them, especially since I've been a screw up and a brat most of my life. They knew about everything and they love me any way!" He looked amazed at that then grew thoughtful. "You know, the fox killed Iruka's parents? Both of them, he lost them that night and he never blamed me." They could hear the awe in Naruto's voice.

"Because he knew that it wasn't you. The fox had yet to be sealed in you when that happened." Hinata pointed out.

"True but many hate the fox and Iruka-sensei could have hated him just for having the thing that drastically changed his life in Naruto's belly but he didn't. He was always an excellent teacher but knowing this, I see he's an exceptional man." The truth left Neji's lips.

Naruto folded his arms. "There's been much in my life that I've hated. Sometimes wished I'd never…" He didn't say 'never been born' but they heard it nevertheless. "But then I got Dad as my teacher and spent some time hanging out with you guys. There's so much I would love to change but at the same time, as bad as it's been – some things couldn't be more perfect." He reached for Hinata's hand.

They sat silently for a moment before Shikamaru dared to ask. "And Sasuke? I get the impression that he just didn't get angry or scared. He did something didn't he?"

Naruto's frown darkened and his hand went to his left arm. "He was jealous and wanted the fox's chakra for himself. Sasuke…said some things then took off. Sakura chased after him but she still hadn't found him when she came by this morning." He didn't tell them of the attack. The depth of Sasuke's hate for him was still too fresh to share.

A long look at each other and both Neji and Shikamaru knew there was more to the story. From all they'd heard and seen today it wasn't hard to figure out. Sasuke had attacked Naruto. Neither said a word. They were friends, the twelve of them or were. Seconds, minutes and hours – it took so little to change a person's world. In admiration for all Naruto's had to endure, both teens promised themselves to be the best men they could be and follow Naruto's example to never give up and always move forward. Naruto's life is his testimony.

"So you got any games around here besides Go? Something we can all play? That should be enough to keep our promise to Lady Tsunade, huh Neji?" Shikamaru leaned forward with a smile.

"Yes, we should do our best or she might do to us what she did to Master Jiraiya. Her strength is amazing. Naruto – maybe you're just following in her footsteps!" Neji teased.

Naruto blinked, they'd changed the subject and he was grateful. It would be hard but he needed to try and forget about Sasuke. Thinking on Neji's words, he laughed, "Of course, Mama T's just holding the Hokage title for me! Didn't you know?" Eyes bright he asked with a big smile.

The boast was expected, it was Naruto after all but somehow to those three people the words not only rang true but they wanted it to be true.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chunin**_

**Sasuke **lay staring at the ceiling. He'd been in his family's prison for four days now. The only person he'd seen was Kakashi-sensei. Sakura hadn't been back since that first day and he thought he was going to go insane. It was so damn quiet!

**"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"** He screamed in frustration and isolation. Whenever Kakashi brought him his rations, he spoke not a word only stared at him. So far he'd been able to remain silent but not anymore. If someone didn't speak to him soon…

Sasuke got off the bed and dropped to the floor to do some pushups. One hundred pushups turned into one hundred sit-ups then some shadow fighting. He couldn't decide if it was Naruto he was fighting or himself. Finally after about three hours of intense training he slumped back down on his bed. His body felt better and the hard work had cleared his mind. Tired he let himself sleep and this time rest.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" He heard a soft voice call out to him and at first turned from the sound but then jerked awake. _Somebody's talking to me! _"Sakura!" He tumbled off the cot and rushed to the cell door and stopped just short of touching it.

"Hey!" His dark eyes devoured her. Pink hair, green eyes, the dark red of her shirt and she smelled of fresh air and grass. Sasuke breathed deeply soaking in her presence.

She blinked. _He looks so eager! He's starving for conversation. I shouldn't have stayed away so long. _Sakura smiled at him. "I'm glad you're doing okay. You look much better." She moved the chair Kakashi-sensei had let her bring close to the bars and sat down. "Sorry I haven't been by."

Sasuke just waved a hand and dropped to the floor before her. "So what's been going on?" Curiosity was eating at him. Naruto.

"Hmm? Oh I don't know." At his questioning stare she continued. "After I left you I went home and haven't been out since. I needed to think Sasuke – about you, me and Naruto."

"You…don't…know? Anything?" Sasuke stared at her in disbelief. "I'm locked down here with nothing to do and no one to talk to and the one person who comes to visit has nothing to tell me!" He fell backwards hard onto the floor. "Is Naruto alright? Does he know I'm here? Does anybody? What about the rest of them? How did they take Naruto's news? Is he hated by all? Dammit Sakura! What good are you?!" He sat up again to look at her.

It hurt – his words but Sakura wasn't going to take them quietly. "Shut the hell up Sasuke!" Her voice bounced off the walls and she saw with satisfaction that she'd shocked him. "Just who's fault is it that you're here any way?!" She forcefully reminded him. "I just said I needed time and I didn't want anybody else to influence my decisions - so no I don't know anything! If you were so damned desperate for news, you just should have asked Kakashi-sensei!" The chair skidded as she stood and began to pace.

"I thought a lot about what you did and I've come to a decision. You were dead wrong to hurt him Sasuke! No matter how mad and frustrated you were – to slice open his arm? Yes, yes I know the fox healed him but he still felt that pain Sasuke and not just the kunai in his flesh but the pain of watching his best friend to do it!" Sakura held her elbows. "And I was a fool too. You were right about what you said before, I was a fool not to recognize that Naruto wasn't dangerous and as long as I've known him – he's never given me cause to fear him. I let stupid notions and the words of others affect me and I hurt him by shying away from him. I can only hope he will forgive me a second time for being so stupid." She shook her head at her folly.

Sasuke stood then walked to a wall and leaned back against it. "So you'll make up with him? …What about me? Where do I fit Sakura?"

Sakura went back to her chair and sat down. "That's up to you isn't it? If Naruto can forgive me, we can go on being a team. I think Kakashi-sensei is prepared to disband this squad if we can't work things out." She leaned forward. "Can't you let this go Sasuke? The two of you are almost like brothers! Whenever either of you has needed help the other was there to back you up! You guys spent time together and talked. You've shared things with each other you've never told anyone else! Forget the fox! The Nine-Tailed Fox won't be there when you need a friend but Naruto will! Choose _us over revenge Sasuke!" _Sakura pleaded with him.

"I don't know that I can." Sasuke said quietly after several minutes of silence. "I need to kill Itachi and the fox's chakra would let me do that. I just have to kill Naruto." He didn't look at her but at the fan on the opposite wall. "I'd have to raid the Hokage's archives and find the right way to kill him then make the fox mine." There was something other worldly and scary about the way he was talking of killing Naruto. "If I couldn't find the answers here, then I'd have to find them and then kidnap Naruto. Huh, but where to hide him? Better to get the answers first then kidnap Naruto. I've been wondering if it will be painful for him – removing the chakra. Would he plead for his life or just die quietly?"

Sasuke smiled so quickly that Sakura wondered if it had happened at all. "Sasuke – do you truly want to kill Naruto?" Her horror could not be mistaken.

He looked at her. "Yes. No. I've got all these thoughts in my head. I've thought long and hard about him being dead. I see his lifeless body, cold dead eyes and his laughter silenced forever." A laugh or sob escaped him. "That image and knowing that I would be the cause haunts me but there's something even scarier Sakura!" He moved to stand before her. "What if I fail to kill him? What if instead I let loose the Nine-Tailed Fox and he kills Naruto from the inside out? The demon would take his body and kill using his face. That smile we all know would be used as people died and villages were destroyed. I could really turn him into a monster and destroy everything." Sasuke, seeking punishment for his thoughts, reached for the bars.

"Sasuke No!" Sakura knocked over the chair as Sasuke touched the bars then flew back so hard that he dented the wall. **"Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei!"**

The Jonin was there with her in seconds. "Damn fool!" Hurriedly he released the seal and unlocked the door. Both of them rushed in. Sasuke had fallen onto his cot but his head was bleeding from the impact. "Go get the med-kit Sakura!" Gently he shifted Sasuke to make him more comfortable. The teen was still conscious.

"So you can talk?" Sasuke grinned through his pain. He gripped the man's vest. "Tell me sensei…do they all think I'm a criminal? Does Naruto…hate me? He should!" his grin turned into a grimace.

"Shh, Sasuke! No one knows you're here, not even Naruto. And no he doesn't hate you Sasuke. It would be better for him if he did because then he could forget about you but he can't. You were his brother and you viciously turned on him. Part of his spirit is broken and only you can fix it."

Sasuke stared up at Kakashi. _I turned on him exactly like Itachi did to me! I vowed to kill him but Naruto…_"He doesn't want me dead?" He groaned. Sakura had returned and was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Naruto? Want your life?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "No Sasuke. He wants you to live. Live and settle things with Itachi so that finally you can be happy one day. He'd watch you in silence and smile with pleasure the day you're free of revenge then leave part of his heart with you, wish you a happy life never to bother you again. Don't you know that?! Hell all you'd have to do was ask and he'd help you get your revenge! Open your eyes Sasuke! Your brother _is _Naruto!" Kakashi's hands were hard on Sasuke's arms shaking him slightly.

"Sasuke your family is right here in Konoha. All of your history and traditions are here. The people who care about you are _here._ Don't go chasing after someone who doesn't know the meaning of family or love when everything you need is here. Please Sasuke." Sakura cupped his jaw staring down into his eyes.

He held onto Kakashi as Sakura finished bandaging his head. Tears streamed down his face. _Kill Naruto to kill Itachi. Kill Naruto to kill Itachi. Kill them and live – alone. Who would love me, who would care once they're both dead? Naruto wants my happiness as I did for him. Itachi wants my death as I want his. Life. Naruto. Death. Itachi. Life – Naruto. Death – Itachi._

"I need to think. Some time. I need a little more time." Sasuke's eyes were closing as they lay him down but he still held onto Kakashi. "Don't tell them – I'm here and…keep Naruto…safe…" He drifted off, the pain in his head and heart along with his tired body making staying awake impossible.

They left him not speaking a word to each other and went back to the small office. "Send someone over from the hospital will you? Make sure he didn't do any more damage." Kakashi asked of Sakura as he sat heavily down in the chair behind the desk.

"Of course. Kakashi-sensei, do you think we got through to him? I don't want to loose him to Itachi." She though of what Sasuke had done to himself and why. "Naruto's the one isn't he? He's the one who can change things for us – for all of us." Sakura shook her head thinking of the impact one person could have on so many lives.

"Only if you let him Sakura." Kakashi smiled. "Will you see him while you're at the hospital?"

"No, not yet. I want to face him with a smile and give him a great big hug. I also want to find out what everyone else is thinking, maybe I can talk to those who were like me and change their minds. We've got a festival coming and I want us all to enjoy it!" She walked to her sensei and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for pointing out my faults – normal is for the birds! See you later Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's step was light as she ran up the stairs.

"Naruto the Nine-Tailed Fox. Nah, Naruto the boy who could survive the impossible! Just you wait Naruto, things will be better before you know it!" Kakashi sighed then with a smile leaned back in his chair.

* * *

**Sakura** did stop by the hospital but only to make Kakashi-sensei's request for someone to go to the jail and check on a prisoner. Her steps wandered towards the elevator but never made it. "No, I won't go alone. I'll bring all of our friends Naruto. You'll see - you won't loose anyone important to you – not if I can help it." She promised heading for Ino's. Not finding her friend at home, Sakura went to the flower shop.

"Hey Ino!" The girl was just leaving so Sakura ran to catch up to her.

Warily Ino stopped and waited for Sakura. The two had always had an on/off relationship but now with the news about Naruto, Ino wondered if they could be friends at all. Probably not. "Sakura." The two girls stared at each other trying to judge the other's expression and frame of mind.

"Can we talk Ino? About Naruto?" Sakura finally asked and saw Ino stiffen.

Ino started walking at a brisk pace. "What's to talk about? I want nothing more to do with him!"

Sakura stayed on her heels noticing that people were staring. Grabbing Ino's arm she jerked the girl to a stop then pulled her away from the busy street. Ino struggled at first but allowed Sakura to pull her along to somewhere less public. For a moment she'd forgotten that speaking about Naruto out loud like that was forbidden. _Just another reason to forget him!_

They ended up out in one of the training areas. It was lunch time so it was empty. Sakura looked at Ino's defiant face knowing she had a battle before her.

"He's the same person Ino. So now you know he's got some power, that's it." Sakura began rationally.

"Power! Yes, yes he's got enough power to kill us all! He's dangerous Sakura even you should realize that!"

"Ino! He's never threatened any of us with that power. Look I admit, when I first heard the news I was afraid of him too." Sakura let Ino see the truth in her eyes then hung her head. "I'm ashamed I ever thought that but I took some time to think it over. I made a vow to him - to be his friend and protect him and I will Ino. I will. Naruto's important to me – I hadn't realized just how much until I thought of what life would be without him in it." Sakura smiled. "He's funny and he can always make me laugh. Ino, he's strong too and I don't mean the fox's chakra. I mean his heart! We were all mean to him in school and not just us but nearly everyone around him but he didn't let it break him! Admit it Ino he grew on you too didn't he?" Sakura was smiling trying to get a positive response from her friend.

Ino's face remained impassive. "You're delusional Sakura. He is a boy with the ability to destroy. We have seen him use that power. If he gets angry just once about anything the fox can appear and kill us all. I don't understand why he's been allowed to live. I really don't!" Ino yelled when Sakura looked at her in surprise. "If I thought I could, I'd kill him in his sleep and be done with it! He is a threat to me! To you! To everyone and I will have nothing more to do with him!" Defiant, Ino crossed her arms and stared at Sakura.

"You'd kill him?" Sakura backed away.

"Yes! He should have died as a baby and saved all of us the worry!" Ino paced now. "For some unknown, stupid-assed reason, Shikamaru and Choji are like you! They still see that _thing_ as a friend! Well not me! Might as well just shut up Sakura because nothing you say will change my mind! Naruto is dead to me! Now if only I could make it a reality!" She smiled evilly until Sakura slapped it away.

"You bitch! You're right, stay away from him. Naruto deserves better than you and your selfishness Ino!" Both girls were breathing hard glaring at each other. Sakura's hand was still up while Ino covered her stinging cheek.

"Bitch, am I? Well we'll see who lives when he looses control! It will be me because I'll be long gone!" Ino retorted then looked around. "So where's Sasuke? I don't see him here pleading Naruto's case." Her smile was hard as she saw Sakura look away. "He doesn't trust Naruto anymore either! Does he Sakura?" Her voice was smug as she questioned the other girl.

"No as usual you're wrong! Sasuke's having difficulty accepting that Naruto has so much power that's all! He does not fear Naruto nor is he scared of him or want him dead! That's just your demented brain thinking that!" Sakura turned away before she said more. Sasuke didn't want people knowing what he'd done. That was between them – Squad 7 and nobody else needed to know.

"Whatever but if Sasuke does start to hate Naruto then that's something we'll share – leaving you out in the cold. I'll be there for Sasuke. He'll be mine and all you'll have is a friendship with a monster!" Ino gloated thinking of the possibilities. _With Sasuke's skills – killing Naruto would be no problem!_

Sakura looked at Ino's face. Normally she denied Ino's good looks for she was a pretty girl but this time her fear, hate and spite truly made her ugly. _Is this what Naruto saw when he looked at me? Please forgive me Naruto! _"I doubt that Ino. Even if Sasuke turns away from Naruto, he wouldn't choose you. He's got much better taste than that." Spinning on her heel, Sakura walked away. _Shikamaru and Choji, hmm? Probably Lee too. I'll go to them and find out who else still believes in Naruto!_

* * *

**Naruto **was headed home. Mama T had just released him from the hospital. It was mid-morning and instead of just walking home, he traveled over the rooftops. This was partially to test his body and to avoid anyone he might meet. Tomorrow morning he, Dad and Pervy Sage would be leaving. There was still a week left before the festival but he wanted to be long gone before the village began decorating for it.

Seeing that his street wasn't overly crowded, he dropped down to the ground to walk the last little bit. When he got home, he had to pack and probably clean up since he hadn't been home in weeks then he was heading over to Hinata's for lunch with her family and hopefully they'd find some time to be alone before going to Mama T's. He was to spend the night with her since it was his last day in the village.

Naruto smiled as he neared his building. He wished he had a little more time. It was only as he approached it did he realize how much he missed his home. Suddenly the sound of rapid barking reached his ears. Naruto looked around wondering if something was up then from around a corner, Akamaru appeared.

The dog skidded in the dirt then seeing Naruto, headed for him full tilt. Naruto looked back briefly but he was the only one there so the dog must be headed for him. Smiling he leaned down in time for the dog to jump him. Naruto fell over backwards as the happy animal attacked his face with multiple licks.

He laughed happily and allowed the dog to do as he liked for a while. Finally, his hands grabbed at the dog and he tried to sit up but a rapidly wagging tail made that difficult. "Nice to see you too Akamaru! Oh man, let me up!" Finally the dog backed up enough for Naruto to sit up. It was with Naruto sitting in the middle of the street stroking his dog and Akamaru playfully jumping over Naruto that Kiba found them.

They'd been walking near the hospital when Akamaru started barking excitedly. Kiba hadn't even thought of Naruto and before he realized it, his dog had taken off. Since it was obviously someone Akamaru knew, Kiba let him run on ahead. He could follow the barking easily.

To see Akamaru jumping, barking and happily letting Naruto touch him, filled Kiba with fear, hate and resentment. He approached them silently, fists clenched. "AKAMARU! GET AWAY FROM HIM! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY DOG - NOW!" Kiba growled, back bent, claws and fangs ready to attack.

Naruto flinched visibly. Smile vanished and laughter died. He cautiously removed his hands from the dog. "It was good to see you Akamaru. You'd better go on now." His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Not once did he look up to see Kiba's face but focused only on the dog or the ground.

Akamaru whined up at Naruto. He looked over his shoulder at his master and barked angrily. The dog couldn't believe that Kiba was so fearful of Naruto. Usually Kiba trusted his instincts and he _knew_ Naruto wasn't dangerous.

"Akamaru – Come! Now!" Kiba yelled. He was bristling with the urge to attack Naruto before he could attack him. It didn't matter that Naruto sat with his hands in the air and his head down. _It's probably just a trick!_

Akamaru turned once more to Naruto and jumped up resting his paws on Naruto's chest. He rubbed his head against Naruto's jaw, gave him one last lick then backed away. He went to Kiba head and tail low - he wasn't happy at all.

Kiba calmed down some once Akamaru was at his side again. "Stay away from him Akamaru. I mean it – never again. That goes for you too!" He stiffened as Naruto got to his feet and dusted himself off. Kiba kept waiting to see the red eyes and claws to signify the fox's emergence.

Naruto was breathing hard not from anger but hurt. His hand shook as he reached for the bag holding his stuff. Throwing it over his shoulder, head still down he headed for Kiba.

Kiba quickly moved to the other side of the street and pulled out a kunai. He crouched down and waited for Naruto's attack. Looking around he saw there were a few people frowning at him and he wanted to yell at them to run but Naruto was coming closer.

He saw his feet inside his sandals. Right, left, right left. Ten more paces and he would be home. Naruto could feel the waves of fear as he got closer to Kiba. He recognized the sound of a knife being pulled and prepared himself for an attack. Sasuke had taught him to be prepared. He would do nothing to Kiba but if the boy tried anything – he would protect himself.

Heavy thick silence filled the street. Nerves were taunt as Naruto slowly and carefully approached Kiba. As they watched, Naruto paused directly in front of Kiba still facing away from him. "Kiba – I, so long Kiba." He wanted to say more to defend himself but what was the point. Naruto shook his head then kept moving. Hand on the railing he went up the steps, to the door of his apartment then inside quietly closing the door behind him.

"What was all that about?"

"He was going to attack that other boy for just playing with his dog!"

"Really? And he's a ninja!"

"Ninja attacking another ninja. Maybe we should report this."

"That other kid did nothing wrong and he handled himself well. Looked really upset too."

The talking went on as Kiba put away his kunai. There was a hint of shame in his movements. He flipped up the hood on his coat, snapped his fingers for Akamaru to follow and started walking away.

_They don't know what he is! I was right in everything I did! Naruto has enough chakra to kill all of them – if they only knew! _It was on the tip of his tongue to tell them the Nine-Tailed Fox was alive and well inside Naruto but a low growl stopped him. Looking down he could see Akamaru shake his head. Kiba swallowed hard at the bile in his throat. Again, Akamaru was looking out for Naruto. He was made to look the villain when all he was doing was protecting the village.

As he walked and endured the looks and harsh words of the people, an image of Naruto's face came to his mind. Hurt. He'd looked hurt. Kiba shook himself forcing away the image. _You got nothing to be upset about Naruto! If only you were dead then the rest of us could live in peace!_

Teen and dog headed for home. They'd been together and best friends from the beginning but now the wall that was Naruto was keeping them from being one.

* * *

**Naruto **closed and locked the door. He never locked his door but he wanted to be alone. He dropped his bag, stripped off his dusty clothes and got in the shower. Naruto did his best to wash away the pain Kiba's reaction had caused. Once dressed he noticed that someone had cleaned his place so he didn't have that to distract him. The only thing left to do was pack his duffel. There was still time left after that before heading to Hinata's and going out seemed like a really bad idea so he lay down on the bed.

He would not cry because he'd already shed too many tears. It was what he'd expected from the start and the fact that it had happened was normal. He just had to remind himself of the few that had decided stand by him. Also, he would be gone by this time tomorrow and he could just be himself without worry or fear.

Lying quietly he began to think about Sasuke and Sakura. He hadn't heard from or seen either of them for days. Sasuke - well he tried not to think too much about Sasuke but he had hoped to hear from Sakura. "Guess they'll be relieved not to have me around next week. The two of them will be Squad 7 from now on." Naruto sat up. "I should find Kakashi-sensei and let him know I'll be gone for a while and that he should look for my replacement too." Naruto rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor. Somebody else would challenge Sasuke and be his friend. Someone else would join Sakura in teasing Kakashi-sensei. Naruto could feel the emotion rising up in him when there was a knock at his door.

Blinking he stared at it. "Only someone who wants to see me would knock, right?" Standing, he cautiously crossed the room to the door. His hand and went to his thigh. Kiba, just a short while ago, almost attacked him. "Who is it?"

Kakashi had been smiling since he learned that Naruto had been released from the hospital but Naruto's wary query had him frowning. "Open up Naruto it's me!"

"Kakashi-sensei! I was just thinking about you!" Naruto dropped his hand but not before Kakashi noticed. Hastily he waved him in. "Good timing. I need to tell you that I'm leaving the village tomorrow."

Kakashi had been about to sit down but stood up again. He went to Naruto and took his shoulders. "Leaving Konoha? But Naruto -." He stopped when the teen laughed.

"I'll be gone about three weeks. I'm going on a little trip with Dad and Pervy Sage. I am coming back. The only way you'll get rid of me is if you guys throw me out." He placed a hand over one of Kakashi's arms. "Thanks for worrying." He broke away to go stare out the window not willing look the man when he said these next words. "I enjoyed being on Squad 7 but you should probably start looking for my replacement. Things would be – awkward if I stayed. Of course as a Chunin without a team, there may not be many missions for me. I haven't a clue what Mama T will do." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to miss you guys." Naruto finished off quietly.

Kakashi took a breath. Naruto had scared him there for a moment. He'd thought Naruto was leaving for good. Now he was talking of leaving the squad. Kakashi joined Naruto by the bed and draped a long arm around the teen. "You'll miss the ceremony."

"That's the whole point and I know I made the right decision." Naruto's voice was flat.

"What happened before I got here?" Thinking about it, Kakashi recalled Naruto's caution when opening the door and he had also noticed some tracks in the dirt outside like there had been a scuffle. He leaned forward to check Naruto out but he looked okay. "Something happened Naruto – tell me." When the boy shook his head, Kakashi squeezed his shoulder and brought him closer. "Tell me." He coaxed.

Naruto had hoped not to tell anyone but with very few words, told his sensei of the encounter with Kiba. "I'm leaving before the ceremony to avoid more scenes like that one. As it is there may still be some friction in the other squads like with Shino and Hinata. They've chosen to still be my friends and Kiba can't be happy about that. I've even split up my own squad and the others aren't in much better shape." Unconsciously he leaned against Kakashi.

"I see but Naruto you haven't done anything wrong. Everybody makes their own decisions – you're not responsible for anything someone else says or does. And why are you talking about leaving the squad? I've seen Sakura and Sasuke and neither of them have said a word about that."

Naruto inhaled sharply and looked up at him. "You don't seem to be lying – telling me what I want to hear but I find it hard to believe after what's happened." He pulled away to sit cross-legged on the bed. "No, I won't believe it. I can't, not right now." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, why not? Sakura's –." He stopped when Naruto held up a hand.

"I don't want to know. Really, I don't. I'm going to spend the afternoon with Hinata and her family and the night with Mama T. Things with them are good – better than I could have hoped and that's all I want to think about. No what ifs and maybes or in times. Kakashi-sensei," Naruto looked at the man, one eye covered, silvered hair slanted to one side and face half covered with a mask. He smiled, "One day you're going to have to explain that mask!" Naruto laughed. "We'll decide about Squad 7 when I get back, okay?" The laugh quietly disappeared.

"Don't you even want to know what Sasuke's thinking?" Kakashi didn't want Naruto to remember only Sasuke's betrayal. "He's been doing some soul searching Naruto, about you and Itachi." Kakashi grabbed a chair, turned it around and leaned his arms on the back of it.

"Good for Sasuke but who hasn't been soul searching this week? Seems like that's all I've been doing since I woke up in the hospital and I'm ready to let it go. I'm going to get to know my Dad better. I'm going to let Pervy Sage talk me into doing crazy stuff and probably get chased by some girl's boyfriend or something. I'm going to miss my girlfriend and come up with things we can do together and I'm going to be happy that Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee and Neji are people I know will be in my life when I come back. That's all I want right now Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi – I should try that out huh? Just in case." Naruto tilted his head, a small smile on his face.

Kakashi opened his mouth then let out a sigh. He'd been keeping a close watch on Sasuke so he hadn't been with Naruto much. The circumstances of his life always seemed to age him in certain ways. Yes, Naruto was usually a big kid but when came down the important stuff – relationships and emotions, he was older than most people twice his age. Looking at Naruto now he saw a hint of weariness in the boy's shoulders and some lines under his eyes.

"Okay but the ceremony Naruto. I was looking forward to seeing you stand up there proudly, grinning like you just saved the world!" They both laughed at that.

"It's just a ceremony. I did my part in the mission and now have the rank of Chunin besides Hinata's going to plan a party for when I get back. Come to that, where I know I'll be accepted by the people there and I'll laugh and grin all you want - promise." Naruto uncrossed his legs and scooted forward. "One more favor, Kakashi – don't tell them I'm leaving. No scenes, I'm just going to go with my Dad, kiss Ma and Hinata and take off. Kakashi-sensei?" He added the sensei back to appeal to his teacher.

Kakashi knew Sakura was totally in Naruto's corner and he wanted Naruto to know that. But Sakura could get really emotional sometimes and it looked as if Naruto had found some peace – the girl could take that away from him without even trying, no matter her good intentions. And Sasuke was still trying to make up his mind about his life and Kakashi thought that important enough to keep this news about Naruto leaving to himself. "You got it. I won't say a word until after you're gone, okay?"

Naruto sighed in relief. He held out his hand to Kakashi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kakashi took Naruto's between both of his. The bond of sensei and pupil seemed to expand. They were friends in this moment. "So your leg healed pretty quickly didn't it. Lady Tsunade try something different?" When Naruto laughed with reluctant humor, Kakashi knew he was in for a good story and relaxed to enjoy it.

* * *

**"Seriously,** your dad…he's great." Naruto said and squeezed Hinata. She sat between his legs, his arms around her waist. "He scared me to death at first but then he gave me a chance – not just words but he talked to me! I know I can count on him just as much as my Dad." Naruto used his chin to move her hair and kissed her temple.

Hinata took one of his hands and laced their fingers. "I know. He really took to you. Father often asks about you and the two of us, I've never been this close to my father before. It's all because of you Naruto." She turned to meet his lips with her own.

They were in a private corner of her garden beneath a tree. Time had flown by during lunch. Everybody was in a good mood with Naruto out of the hospital. He was his usual self joking around and making them laugh. Naruto even got them to play games that Hanabi would enjoy – kid stuff. Lord Hiashi had claimed it was the best time that he could remember having with his children.

The teens had hoped to sneak away for some love play but they'd been having too much fun so now as the sun dipped in the sky, they sat together in the garden until it was time for Naruto to go to his mother's.

"I'm missing you already." Naruto picked her up and turned Hinata until she was in his lap. His blue eyes traced her eyebrows, lavender eyes, high cheek bones and her soft lips. "Do you how important you are to me? What I feel when we're together? This world, my world now has a sun no matter if its day or night." Naruto grinned. "Listen to me with the fancy words! But I mean it Hinata. I don't feel alone all the time now. I just think of you and everything seems…right." He leaned forward to catch her tears with his lips.

Hinata closed her eyes savoring his touch on her face. She cupped his jaw and stroked it. "They're nice words, very nice. They fill my heart, oh Naruto!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and held him. "I don't want you to go!" The words were said against his neck.

Naruto rocked her. The weight of her was comforting and sexy. Her breasts pressed against him allowing him to feel her heartbeat. There was so much about Hinata to love and he hated making her feel sad. "It's only for a little while…but I'll stay if you ask me to." Naruto spoke quietly as he watched some fireflies. Two of them flew before his eyes buzzing around each other.

She gasped. For one long moment she considered it. Hinata cupped his head then kissed his neck. She lingered in one spot for a long time. "There, I've marked you as mine." Hinata looked at the hickey on his neck. "It's not a wound so the fox shouldn't remove it, right?" She watched then smiled to see that it stayed. Finally she looked up at him. "I want to ask but I won't. You need to get away, I understand that. So go and spend some time with Iruka and Master Jiraiya. I can't imagine all the crazy things you guys will do!" She laughed. "Have fun Naruto. You were happy today but still you're upset about Sasuke and Sakura. Your eyes aren't as bright. If you can, forget what happened and remember us who haven't left you – no matter how hard you tried to get me to leave!" And she pinched him.

"Oww Babe!" But he grinned remembering he'd asked her remind him not push her away. "Thanks Hinata and I'll try my best. I'll have Dad all to myself, he can just be dad and not everyone's favorite sensei, although I'm glad and proud he's a favorite. Who knows, maybe I'll find him a girlfriend?" He laughed. "Then he can be as happy as I am." Naruto's hands stroked her back and hips. "Kiss me Hinata. Make me miss you so much that I'll run home to you."

"My pleasure and maybe when you come home…maybe we can really love each other? I'm ready to be with you Naruto." Her lavender eyes searched his face. She blinked when he laughed.

"You always have to be one step ahead of me don't you?! Just can't let me – the guy – make the first move! And you used to be so shy." Naruto's eyes were bright again as cupped her breasts. "I'm ready too Hinata and if we weren't here so close to your family, I'd have you naked and getting a little sample of what you're promising!" He pushed her to the ground and kissed her hungrily.

Hinata arched into his touch and laughed softly when he let her breathe. "Seems like you _are_ taking a sample!" She took him between her thighs, letting him rest there tempting them both but it was also comforting.

Naruto, being close to her neck, decide to mark her as well. "So I won't forget my place." They looked at each other. "I should be leaving, Mama T's waiting. Will you see me off tomorrow? I want to see you – know what's waiting for me when I leave."

"Mm-hmm. Hold me Naruto – just a little longer!" Hinata pulled him back to her. They stayed that for a while with the smell of grass and flowers beneath the stars and the twinkling of fireflies.

* * *

**Tsunade **walked beneath his arm. _When did he grow the few inches to be taller than me?_ She looked up Naruto. He was calm if a bit sleepy. Together they'd fixed supper which had been funny since she wasn't that great a cook either but they'd managed something edible.

Naruto had asked her about growing up the granddaughter of the Hokage and she spent many hours telling him stories of the first and second Hokage and his uncle, her brother who'd died. When the photos were put away, they'd sat together and watched some late night TV. He'd fallen asleep with his head on her lap and Tsunade hadn't felt such tenderness since before Nawaki had left her.

She'd woken him a few hours later so he could shower and eat. Now it was four in the morning, still dark and most of the village was still asleep. Naruto had wanted to leave without people seeing him.

"Listen to your father and not Jiraiya! And please don't do anything to embarrass me! I don't want reports from neighboring villages speaking about a blond menace. I double checked your duffle and packed more underwear and deodorant. Just because you'll be sleeping outdoors doesn't mean you have to smell like an animal. Try to eat some vegetables Naruto. I hope Iruka will make sure of that. And be careful! You have the most amazing knack for finding trouble!" Tsunade stopped when Naruto could no longer hold in his laughter.

"Yes, Mama!" Naruto hugged her to his side. "Did you worry Uncle Nawaki this much?" It was a little annoying but it pleased him too.

"Ha, ha and yes I did! You just make sure you listen to me!" Tsunade said quietly.

Naruto stopped, he faced her. "I will." He promised just as quietly then grinned at her. "I hope you enjoy your vacation. With me and Pervy Sage gone – it'll be down right quiet around here!" He leaned close to hug her. "Relax and enjoy the quiet. I'll be back to bug you before too long."

"I'm counting on that!" Tsunade had to laugh at him. "Come on, your father's waiting." Still bound together they walked to the main gates.

"Hey, what's this?" Naruto slowed down. Just outside the gate stood Pervy Sage, his dad, Hinata, her dad, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Choji and Kakashi. "What are you guys doing here?" He left his mother's side moving to stand before his friends.

Shikamaru shrugged. "What? We can't wish a friend a safe trip? I'll miss you at the ceremony Naruto." He slapped Naruto's shoulder.

"That's right! You didn't get one – a ceremony! Congrats Shikamaru! It's a little late but you'll finally get to stand before the village as a Chunin!" Naruto laughed and pumped Shikamaru's hand enthusiastically.

Shikamaru laughed too. The fool was happy for him. Naruto was going to miss his chance to do the same but he was genuinely happy for him. "Thanks Naruto."

"Naruto! I think you should stay!" Lee confronted him then softened. "You do what you need to do Naruto. I too will miss you; the festival will be dull without you. Guy-sensei and I will win some prizes for you. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I would. See ya around Lee." Naruto shook his head with humor.

"Naruto, a favor? If you could keep an eye out for this beetle," Shino handed him a sketch. "They hatch this time of year but don't stay long in one place. I would love it if you would bring one back for me – if you see one."

"Uh, okay." Naruto frowned – he wasn't big on bugs but he'd try. "Alive?" He asked and several laughed.

"Yes Naruto." Shino's tone was the equivalent of 'duh'. "Chunin Naruto, I look forward to your return." He bowed slightly.

Choji handed Naruto a bag. "You won't get to enjoy the foods from the festival so I packed you a survival kit. Just the essentials – chips, candy, some doughnuts and other stuff." He looked really sad to be parting with the bag then looked Naruto in the eye. "It's a shame you think you have to leave but _she_ would be a pain. Of course she can be a pain at any time. Forget that stuff and have fun Naruto. We'll have an eating contest when you get back."

"You got it Choji and thanks for this." Naruto nodded at the food and grinned back at Tsunade. She had taken away his junk food but thanks to Choji, he had twice as much as he'd been deprived of. Her frown only made him hold onto the bag tighter.

"Naruto – son, I'm looking forward to your return. You listen to Iruka and come back to us safely okay? My daughter will not be pleased if you hurt yourself." Lord Hiashi then bowed before Naruto. "I'm quite proud of you Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thank you sir." Naruto retuned the bow.

"Naruto." Neji stood before him now. "I am sorry not to share this festival with you. Have a good journey and we will see you when you come home." The two shook hands.

Quietly he went to Kakashi. "Sensei…you'll look after them?" He meant Sasuke and Sakura.

"Of course and you take care of yourself." Kakashi handed Naruto a small leather pouch. "Thought you should have something since you're missing your ceremony." He waited expectantly.

With a shy smile Naruto looked up him then down at the pouch. Carefully he opened it to reveal a pair of gloves like the one's Kakashi wore. They were fingerless and had the metal hand guards on the back.

Naruto was speechless. He looked up smiling at Kakashi then impulsively hugged him. "Thank you. I'll use them on every mission!"

Kakashi was embarrassed but he returned the hug. "No problem Naruto. Enjoy your trip."

"Look Mama T!" Naruto showed Tsunade. His smile lit the dark morning.

"It's a wonderful gift." She nodded to Kakashi. "Now give me a big hug then go to Hinata." Tsunade laughed when he almost knocked her down with his bear hug. She kissed his mouth lightly then pushed him away. "Remember everything I told you!"

The others gave them some space but watched as the two said nothing. Hinata stood on tiptoe to hug him and Naruto picked her up. After several minutes, they kissed lovingly. Naruto put her down. Looking at each other they spoke loudly but no words left their lips.

"I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said. Another hug then they parted and he went to stand between Jiraiya and Iruka.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'll be back large and in charge!" Naruto smiled that smile, folded his arms behind his head and took the lead. Jiraiya and Iruka both hurried to get in front of him and everyone watched and laughed as the three men playfully fought to be in front.

* * *

**Kakashi **waited for Sakura on the bridge. He'd sent her a message to meet him there. He wanted to tell her about Naruto before she decided to go looking for him. Shikamaru had told him that she'd talked to him yesterday. The girl was really out to help Naruto keep all his friends. Kakashi just hoped she would forgive Naruto for taking off without telling her.

"Sensei!" Sakura waved at him and rushed to his side. "Hey, what's up? Is there a mission?" She wondered how it would go with only the two of them since Sasuke was in jail and Naruto was in the hospital.

"Sakura." He said then leaned one elbow on the railing. "No we don't have a job yet. You haven't tried to see Naruto yet have you?"

"No mission? Good." She smiled. "I want all of us together for missions." Sakura turned to look down into the water. "No, not yet. I talked to Ino yesterday and she told me that she would kill Naruto if she could. Do you believe that?! I couldn't believe she'd say that let alone think it!" She looked at Kakashi's reflection. "I took the news badly too but to want Naruto dead…" Sakura covered her heart. "I couldn't convince her that he wouldn't harm her - her mind was set. I also learned that Kiba had the same feelings as Ino but I couldn't deal with that reaction again so I thought I'd try and talk to Tenten and maybe get her to be tolerant of Naruto if nothing else. I'm trying to figure out the best way to approach her. I'd like to be able to tell Naruto some good news when I see him as well as beg for his forgiveness." She shook at her head at her foolish actions.

"Well I hope things go well with Tenten but you won't be seeing Naruto for a while." Kakashi began.

"What?! Did something happen to him?! Kakashi- sensei!" She grabbed his wrist then let go and started to run.

Kakashi moved quickly to stop her. "Wait! He's not in the hospital anymore!" He had to catch her as her knees gave out then he realized what she must be thinking. "Naurto's okay! He's alive Sakura! He's alive." Kakashi shook her.

"Y-you're sure?" _If he died thinking the worst of me…Naruto… _Again she tried to pull away but Kakashi held her tight. "Let me go! Is he at home? Lady Tsunade's? Iruka's? With Hinata? Let go!" She tried in vain to get away from him.

"Be still and listen to me Sakura!" Kakashi yelled in her face. The hard tone finally got the girl's attention. "Naruto is fine. All his injuries have healed and he was released from the hospital yesterday but he's not in the village. This morning, he left Konoha."

"Because of us? Me and Sasuke? He left because he thinks we hate him?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"No Sakura. Stop guessing and let me explain!" Holding the girl up, he walked with her to a bench on the river bank and sat down with her. "You said it yourself Sakura - Kiba and Ino are taking the news of the fox very badly. So badly in fact that he worried it would cause problems during the ceremony and festival not to mention between teammates so he wanted to take off for a while.

"He, Iruka and Master Jiraiya are taking a little vacation for about three weeks. Naruto just wanted to breathe freely. He was feeling the pressure of how his news was affecting everybody. He thought he'd give himself and the rest of you guys time to deal with the changes. Naruto will be back." Kakashi was turned so that he could see her face. The emotions flowed across her face as the river flowed by them. "Don't fret so Sakura. Naruto was in good spirits when we saw him off this morning. A lot of people showed up to wish him a safe journey and let him know that he had people who cared, people who're waiting for him to come back."

Sakura blinked several times. "Who was there?" Her mouth opened as Kakashi named all the people Naruto had said goodbye to. "They all knew he was leaving?" Sakura sat with one hand over her mouth for a minute. "Naruto didn't want to see me did he? He still thinks I fear him and he didn't want to see me. Damn."

Kakashi knew she must be hurting and felt for her but he understood Naruto's feelings as well. "I told him Sakura. I told him you were getting over your fear. He told me he believed me but he just didn't want to get into any of it again. He wanted to leave on a good note. Shikamaru and the others knew of his decision to leave the day he decided. The only ones he expected to say goodbye to were Lady Tsunade and Hinata. Everyone else showed up on their own." Kakashi shrugged. "As I did. I couldn't let him leave without letting him know he'd be missed." Kakashi sat back and looked up at the clear sky. "He was himself again but more. No more secret to hide and he had friends who didn't care about the fox. Man, he's grown so much! I think he's a little quieter than before but since he's lost the fear of you guys finding out about the fox – he stands a little taller. Naruto knows where he stands and it's not as terrible a place as he feared it would be." Kakashi smiled. He was proud of that boy! Lady Tsunade had called him Naruto's uncle – well now he felt like he was!

It often surprised Sakura the emotions she could see on Kakashi-sensei's face despite it being half covered with a mask. He was remembering Naruto as he was that morning and he looked happy. Sakura sat up and wiped away her tears. "Okay, I get it. He went off with a smile instead of covered in my tears and worrying about me. That's okay because when he returns, he'll have one more person to welcome him home and if I can pound some sense into the others – well Naruto won't ever have to leave his home again. Right Sensei?" Her smile was still sad but she'd bounce back - just like Naruto.

Kakashi patted her shoulder. "Let's hope so Sakura. I'd like to see you three as the best of friends. As shinobi we lead hard lives. It's our friends and comrades that keep us moving and gives a reason to live." He stood and stretched. "I think you should talk to Hinata. She's planning a party for Naruto since he's missing the ceremony. Could be she can help you and Naruto clear the waters."

Sakura nodded, "I'll do that."

* * *

**Sasuke** slipped in and out of consciousness for the next several days. Touching the bars and hitting his head had caused a concussion. He also ran a slight fever. His symptoms caused him to dream of his family. His father had always been so pleased with Itachi and the amazing things he could do at such a young age. As the younger brother, he hadn't been able to compete. Sasuke had tried to be like Itachi and achieved much but could never get his Father's attention. He'd lived in the same house but as far as his father was concerned, Sasuke need never have been born. His mother of course was where he'd found the love. She had been his touchstone.

In his fevered state Sasuke called out for his mother but never could he feel her loving touch but sometimes someone was there giving him water or wiping him down but the touch was cold and impersonal. He yearned for more. His team often appeared in his dreams as well. The three of them then his family. He wondered if maybe he should have let his team become his family. They weren't blood. They weren't Uchihas. He worked with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. Ninjas didn't need to have ties because their work was so dangerous but if ninjas shunned marriage and family – there would be no ninjas.

One dream had him calling out for Itachi. He chased his brother through streets littered with the dead bodies of their clan. He wanted Itachi to smile at him, play with him and protect him. The need to be acknowledged by his brother was almost as great as the need to kill him and avenge the deaths of their parents. Sasuke cowered under the thin sheet as Itachi hovered over him with a sword. He didn't want to die. "Don't kill me! Please Itachi – don't kill me! You're supposed to…love me…" Sasuke whispered as he stared up into Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

"You're pitiful little brother. Why would I love you? Father never did, so why should I?" At these words, little Sasuke curled into a ball and cried. _I'm not loved! I don't exist for Father. Itachi hates me. Mother? Mother, I need you! Love me, please love me! Somebody love me!_

A smiling face replaced Itachi's cold stare. Big blue eyes twinkled and delighted laugh sounded in his ears. _Naruto? Naruto. _"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto stood with Kakashi and Sakura. He was waving for him to come join them.

Sasuke stared at them. They wanted him with them. There was no censure or indifference in their faces but smiling acceptance. With them he could be himself and they would still welcome him. Sasuke removed his hands from his pockets and stepped forward. When Naruto held out his hand, Sasuke reached for it then woke up.

Groggy and wet with sweat, Sasuke sat up in his silent cell. The dreams were fragmented in his mind, mixing together making them hard to remember. Seeing the red and white fans, Sasuke thought again of his family but in truth it was his mother, maybe a few aunts and uncles that he truly missed. "Mother, why couldn't he have spared you?" He tried to remember if anyone had since her death had given him a sense of belonging. He thought of the people in his life now and who it was that he could possibly call his touchstone. Sakura cared, he wasn't stupid, he knew her feelings but wasn't ready or capable of returning them. Kakashi sought to keep him grounded and to teach him what he knew about the Uchihas and how to use the Sharingan but it was Naruto who welcomed him and made him smile. As complicated as their relationship was, it was simple too.

When Itachi had come for Naruto, all he'd been able to think about was saving him. Later after Itachi had beaten him badly enough to put him in the hospital, he'd woken up to see Naruto grinning at him safe and sound - all he wanted to do was kill Naruto. They had almost killed each other but then things changed. For a long time they'd avoided each other but as time went on and they continued to go on missions, the hurt and pain of that fight was forgotten. Somehow they grew closer and were friends.

"God, I'm such an idiot. Naruto you must have rubbed off on me!" Sasuke smiled sadly. He'd done so damn much to ruin things between them. The prized Sharingan of the Uchihas' had been hidden behind a haze of darkness called Itachi not allowing him to see the truth. He'd let his desire to kill Itachi direct his every thought. Sasuke shuddered to think that he'd actually been contemplating killing Naruto. His life wouldn't have been worth living if Naruto's blood stained his hands yet again.

"I need to see him. I've got to talk to Naruto!" Shakily Sasuke got up and walked to the cell door. Seeing his morning rations, he knew Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be back before evening. His only hope was that Sakura would come by. "Dammit!" He went back to his cot. Time passed so slowly here! "What day is it? Somebody - anybody! I've got to talk to Naruto!" _Naruto, will you talk to me? How can I ever make things right between us? Can I? Will you let me? _Sasuke dropped his aching head into his hands. His body was weak so he fell over onto his side. As he lay there in misery, his thoughts chased after the boy who could redeem him. "Naruto." It was a whisper but sounded loudly in Sasuke's heart and mind.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ceremony and Festival**_

**Kiba **received an official reprimand for causing a scene. It wasn't Kakashi who reported the incident but those villagers who'd been watching. This of course just angered the teen all the more. Usually he would seek out his teammates for a little understanding but once they heard what happened, things just got worse. Hinata looked at him with anger and disappointment and Shino actually turned his back on him. Even his own family refused to back him up saying he should think before acting out and reminding him that he once thought of Naruto as a friend but Kiba was stubborn and heard none of it.

Akamaru continued to stand by his side but barely talked to him. The distance between them nagged at Kiba, still he did nothing to bridge it. He was brooding beneath a tree, not too far from the village when Ino found him.

"There you are! My almost hero!" She smiled then sat down beside him.

Kiba frowned, "Hero? What are you talking about Ino?" He looked around for the rest of her squad but she was alone.

"You tried to attack Naruto! You're about the only other one who feels as I do – Naruto should die." Her smile was that of a killer's.

Kiba blinked. Yes it was what he believed but to hear someone else say it was… a little shocking. "So you don't feel safe knowing about the fox inside him either?"

"Absolutely not! It's unbelievable how many people accept him! The Hokage treats him like her son! Seems kind of stupid to me. I mean what if she punishes him and he goes off? Shouldn't a Hokage have better sense?!" Ino snatched out a fistful of grass. "And then there's Shikamaru, he found out years ago and never once treated Naruto differently." She shook her head. "It makes no damn sense to me. Choji," Ino made a sound of derision. "He just followed behind Shikamaru and said Naruto hadn't changed – the idiot!"

Kiba looked away from the angry girl to his dog who watched them with barely opened eyes. "I don't understand why my teammates don't fear him either. Hinata actually claims to still love him but I wonder if she's simply too embarrassed to pull away from him. How could she love _that?_ This whole situation is crazy!" One hand went to his head as if thinking about Naruto and the fox were giving him pain.

"Don't I know it? So what are we going to do about it?" Ino asked quietly but suggestively. "He doesn't deserve to live Kiba. I heard he's out of the hospital and it would be so simple to catch him alone with his guard down. We could eliminate the threat to ourselves and the village so easily." She looked at the waving leaves above them dreamily planning murder.

Kiba was shocked and froze in place. Akamaru lifted his head growled at Ino then barked sharply at Kiba. The barking got through to him. "No way in Hell Ino! You want to kill him – do it by yourself!" He surged to his feet. "Yeah I hate him for living and the danger he represents but many in this village don't. His life has been protected since birth Ino and I will not defy the Hokage or the laws of this village!"

Ino's eyes narrowed. "But you believe him dangerous, just as I do. They may be upset at first but they'd thank us! It's the right thing to do!" Ino stood as well.

Kiba laughed at her stupidity. _"Kill the Hokage's new son and she'll be happy about it?!_ What a fool! Just how crazy are you?! There would be nowhere on this earth you could hide from her – or the rest of them! Uh-huh, you want to be an assassin then go ahead! I like my life! My friends are still my friends even if we don't agree about Naruto. If I stay away from him and the fox away from me – I'm fine with that. You want his blood, go for it but leave me out of it! Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba spared the angry girl one last glance then left quickly. _I'll attack him if Naruto attacks first but to coldly kill him…I guess I'm not that much of an ass. _Kiba put miles between him and the blood-thirsty girl. He was searching for clean air far away from her desire to kill.

"Idiot. It would have been easy with the two of us." Ino said quietly. "What now? It'd be too risky to do it on my own. …If I failed, Naruto could turn me in or…kill me." Her heart thumped loudly. "Okay fine – live then you bastard but if you come near me…" Ino pulled out a kunai and stabbed the tree several times as she pictured Naruto's face.

* * *

**Tenten **watched as Neji and Lee sparred. The two used to be at odds with each other because Neji believed that Lee could never become a real ninja since all he had was taijutsu but that all changed after the first Chunin exam. Respect was given on both sides now. Neji did not degrade Lee as he once had and Lee liked being around Neji now when before it was something he just had to endure.

Naruto was the cause of that change. That guy's beliefs and determination had affected Neji deeply. So deeply in fact, the he was now Naruto's friend _and _Lord Hiashi was no longer just lord of the Hyuga clan but his uncle and Hinata his beloved cousin. Naruto…

She sighed and walked off on her own. Just yesterday, Sakura had talked to her about Naruto. Sakura pointed out that nothing had really changed. To all appearances, nothing had but that 'what if' lingered for her. Tenten knew about Ino and Kiba's feeling but that was not her. The hate and fear that controlled them was not the reason she stayed away from Naruto. For her, it was more indifference than anything. He was being watched by their best shinobi and Lady Tsunade had claimed him as hers – Naruto was their responsibility. Caring about Naruto or what he might do – had nothing to do with her. As far as she was concerned, they both just lived in the same village. He was some eccentric villager that she passed on the street.

"How is the party planning going?" Lee asked as they both suddenly came to a halt having reached a stalemate. "Let Hinata know I'm available if she needs help."

Neji smiled as he sat down. "Currently the party is bigger than the festival but I think she'll soon reduce it down to something more manageable. The question is where to have it. Lady Tsunade suggested the plateau beneath Hokage Rock at the Academy while Hinata would like to have it at our home."

"Uh-oh – competition!" Lee laughed. "It is good Naruto has them. I hope he is having fun on his trip with Iruka-sensei and Master Jiraiya." Lee looked a little wistful imagining Naruto and the fun he was having. It made him want to take a training trip with Guy-sensei.

Tenten frowned and walked over to them. "Naruto is not in the village?" She felt curiosity pull at her despite her earlier thoughts of indifference.

Neji and Lee looked at each other. They had forgotten that she didn't know. Neji spoke up. "No, he left in order to give himself a break from…some of us." Neji looked at her, the urge to use his Byakugan to see her true feelings was there but he resisted it. "Tenten, do you truly hate Naruto as the others do?"

She returned his look then moved to sit down with them. "No, of course not. I just choose not to be near him. I was never really close to him anyway you guys." As she watched, they looked away from her. "What difference does it make if I support him or not? We still get along – there shouldn't be a problem." Tenten drew a circle in the air including the three of them.

"Not a big problem but still a problem Tenten." Lee said frowning. "He is our friend and someone we often work with. Not being able to talk about him around you or you avoiding him on a mission would be – awkward. Tenten can't you try to like Naruto?" Lee asked earnestly.

"Tenten – I've become quite close to Naruto since he's been dating Hinata. He is not a man to fear." He reassured her. Neji glanced at Lee for a moment then sat up straighter. "Your dislike of Naruto could cause problems between us – you and me at some point. Do you not think you could try to get along with him?" Neji felt warmth in his cheeks but didn't turn away from Tenten.

"Oh-ho!" Lee said softly and he too anxiously waited for Tenten's reply.

She blinked several times and felt her temperature rise. _He's talking about us getting together! Finally! But Naruto is a factor? _"Are you saying we – can't be a couple unless I accept Naruto?" Tenten's words were quiet but full of meaning.

"No! That is not it at all but he is my friend! If I spend time with him, will you be angry? If we go somewhere and Naruto is there, will I have to avoid him in order to not upset you?" Neji scooted closer to her. "You'll both be a part of my life Tenten. Naruto is becoming a brother just as Hinata has become my sister. I would like for us all to be able to be with each other as friends not wary acquaintances." Neji reached for her hand. "I won't lose either of you – no matter what but is there a possibility that one day you will see Naruto and think of him as a friend and comrade?" He was nervous. This conversation was important to all of them as friends, at the same time it was very intimate and personal for Neji.

"Please Tenten? Naruto's a really fun guy to be around! Give him a chance." Lee smiled down at their clasped hands. "Another great romance in bloom! Think of the happy news we could tell Naruto when he returns! No one will be happier for you!" Lee covered their hands and held them in his.

"Lee…" Neji said wishing he'd kept this conversation private but Lee was close to him as well and would have seen this coming. He shook his head, "Think about it Tenten. I would like…for us to greet Naruto together when he returns but if you are not able – I'll understand." He couldn't make her change her feelings but Neji hoped that she would.

"You two should go eat! Have lunch and talk!" Lee helped them both to stand and feeling like a big brother, made sure they were still holding hands then gave them a little push. Lee laughed delighted like this was all his doing.

Tenten was feeling a little overwhelmed. Her heart's wish for Neji to see her as a woman was coming true. Right now he was holding her hand tenderly and _they were going on a date!_

"That okay with you Tenten?" Neji asked quietly. Suddenly they were a couple or almost a couple and he'd asked her a huge favor – to try and accept Naruto. Her hand in his trembled and he hoped she didn't notice how damp his palm had become.

She nodded then quietly spoke, "Yes. S-see you later Lee." Tenten gave him a small smile then allowed Neji pull her along. They were silent for a while as they headed back to the village then she spoke. "Neji?"

He stopped to look back at her. "Yes? What is it Tenten?" Neji was wary of this new situation. A thought – had this been what Naruto was going through with Hinata? _I'll have to ask him when he gets back! _He smiled to himself remembering how nervous Naruto had been.

"I'll try Neji. I'll try to get to know Naruto and accept him. Is that enough for now? Oh!" Tenten flushed deeply then covered her cheek where Neji had kissed her. The smile on his face made her heart skip a beat.

"More than enough Tenten. I hope you'll come to like him – he is a good man." He squeezed her hand. "Come, let us eat and talk, about us." Neji felt happiness like none before. Naruto was not even here but he was still able to make good things happen for his friends.

* * *

**Sasuke **sat up when he heard Kakashi-sensei's footsteps. There was one more day left of his confinement. Tomorrow was the ceremony and Naruto would not be there. When he learned from Kakashi that Naruto was gone, he'd felt…lost. He hadn't refused to see him but Naruto had left the village to get away from him!

"Morning Sensei. Thanks." Sasuke took the bread and water. "How's the weather?" He was looking forward to finally seeing daylight again after being in artificial light for so long.

"A little cloudy, it could rain tomorrow. Maybe rain out the festival." Kakashi leaned against the wall.

"That's fine. Not much to celebrate is there?" The bread was fresh and while good, Sasuke couldn't wait to eat some real food.

"You're a Chunin – that's enough to celebrate isn't it?" He watched Sasuke swallow. He'd come here after talking to Sakura on the bridge to find Sasuke awake and weary. He'd asked immediately to talk to Naruto but Kakashi had put him off until a medic could check him out. Once he'd known Sasuke was okay, Kakashi had entered the cell to sit beside Sasuke on the cot. It had been a memorable conversation.

"I want to see Naruto. I need to – apologize. Please Sensei! I must talk to him and make him understand how…out of my mind I was!" He'd gripped Kakashi's elbow as he pleaded.

"You can't see him Sasuke because Naruto has left Konoha." Kakashi watched Sasuke weave before he slumped back against the wall.

"He left. He left me. Ha! Why am I not surprised after what I did to him!" Slowly Sasuke brought up a hand to cover his teary eyes. "Did he – did he…have anything to say to me?"

Kakashi leaned back so that he was next to Sasuke. "Naruto is coming back Sasuke. Konoha is his home. His family and friends are here and that includes you." Kakashi smiled when Sasuke jerked his hand away from his eyes and blinked up at him in surprise. "Yes, he'll be back after a short vacation with Iruka and Master Jiraiya."

Sasuke wiped at his eyes. "He'll be here then – for the ceremony. If I can talk to him before that…" His voice was hopeful but again he got an unpleasant surprise.

"Naruto won't be back in time for the ceremony. He wanted to miss it completely. He felt…he felt he wouldn't be welcome there so he took off hoping things would calm down by the time he returned." Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to take the full responsibility for Naruto's leaving.

"Damn." _Naruto endured an attack that mangled his body and saved everyone at the same time but he's going to miss the ceremony to celebrate his accomplishments. _"God he must hate me. If-if I had stayed by his side…he wouldn't have left." Sasuke made to hide his face from Kakashi but felt the man's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not. Listen Sasuke," Kakashi told him what he knew of Kiba's and Ino's reactions to the fox and how their attitudes were affecting the other squads. "Don't take all the blame Sasuke even though I do think you hurt him the most but with those two – it was too much for Naruto to deal with." Kakashi sat up to stare at the Uchiha fan across the hall. "All his life, Naruto's had much to be depressed about but he pushed through it only this time with his injuries and everybody knowing his secret – it got to him a little. When he was leaving, I think he was beginning to accept his new situation and returning to his old self but going away for a while was necessary. Naruto will come back revived and louder than ever!" He laughed then looked back at Sasuke. "You'll have your work cut out for you Sasuke. He loves you but you hurt him, betrayed his trust in you. It may take a while before you two can become close again."

That talk had been over a week ago. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. The festival was just one day a way. He was pale and solemn. The boy had never been as energetic as Naruto but he'd also never looked quite this bad either. It was like he'd lost the ability to be happy about anything. "Look alive Sasuke – you'll be free tomorrow! I'll let you out early so you can go cleanup before the ceremony." Kakashi frowned when Sasuke slowly began to eat again.

"I don't think I'll go." Sasuke put his plate down and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Why should I go? I don't deserve it after what I've done." His feet were bare and were white on top but covered with dust on the bottom from the floor of his cell. _It'll be nice to shower. _He thought absentmindedly.

"Get over it Sasuke! You've been punished, served your time for your crime! Are you seriously going to let Sakura walk up there alone? Haven't you disappointed Naruto enough?" Kakashi gripped the bars with one hand.

Startled Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi had to hold his head at Sasuke's stupidity. "He wants you to be happy! If you don't go and stand before this village as a Chunin – Naruto will think that it's his fault! He more than most know how hard you've trained yourself and now that you've achieved the rank of Chunin, you're closer to gaining that power you think you need." Kakashi backed away from the bars and took a deep breath. "You've always shied away from people Sasuke – isolated yourself. Naruto wants more for you. Stand up before your peers and neighbors, show them you respect them and are grateful for their support Sasuke." Quietly, "It's what Naruto wants more than anything. He may never get it himself but he wants if for you. Don't deny him again Sasuke." Kakashi stared at the teen for a few minutes but got no response; sighing he turned and left hoping Sasuke would change his mind.

Sasuke couldn't fathom Naruto giving up on what he wanted and giving it to him! It was true, Naruto wanted to be recognized by this village not only as ninja but as a person, a friend – someone to be smiled at just because. "But should I take this from him? I don't want to take his place! He should be here dammit! Naruto – this ceremony is yours so why aren't you here?! You want this more than I do. Won't you resent me for taking what's due you? After all this time you would have finally gotten some respect! Stupid fool." Sasuke lay down on his back. He still didn't think he should go but with Kakashi's words ringing in his ears, Sasuke spent the rest of the day agonizing over what to do.

* * *

**Sakura **showed up later to find Sasuke frowning and working the sheet of his cot between his hands. "Hey Sasuke!" She was excited about tomorrow. "Do you want me to meet you in the morning? We can walk to the ceremony together. I think we should show a united front since we're missing a member." She leaned against the opposite cell. "I wish Naruto were going to be there but with things as they are… Anyway, he'll be back soon and so happy once he knows you don't hate him. I'm really proud of you Sasuke. Naruto will be too." She tilted her head and watched Sasuke. He hadn't moved since she'd arrived and his frown had deepened. "What is it Sasuke? Aren't you ready to get out of here?"

"I don't know." Black eyes finally focused on Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei says I've done my time but I don't think I've been punished enough. Shouldn't I suffer more for hurting him? Why should I go to this ceremony and get praised while he misses out?" Lying down on his stomach, Sasuke folded his arms and peered at Sakura over his elbow.

"Oh Sasuke, do you really think Naruto would want you to be like this? He remembers the self-assured, arrogant guy you were before all this happened. It would hurt him to know you were this despondent. When Naruto comes back, you have to apologize of course but be the man he remembers – the one always challenging him and the one who supported him when I was less than a friend." She brought up a hand to brush back her hair. "I need to apologize as well maybe we can do that together but then I'm giving him a great big hug. It's only been a week but I miss him. I've been spending a lot of time with Hinata and Lady Tsunade trying to help with the party. What?"

Sasuke's head popped up. "What party?"

"I didn't tell you? I'm sorry." Sakura moved closer to the cell. "Everybody was feeling bad about Naruto missing the festival and all so it was decided that he'd have a party when he returned. It won't be as big or as grand as the Chunin Festival but this way he'll know that everyone there cares about him and supports him. So don't feel bad about going tomorrow. Naruto will get his praise." Sakura looked him over. She couldn't wait for Sasuke to be finally free again. This place had been hard on him; he'd become pale and thin.

Sasuke dropped his head again and said quietly. "That's good but I still feel as if I'm taking something away from him by going."

"Or maybe you're giving him something by going. By going and standing up as Chunin before everyone, you're telling him that Itachi and revenge aren't your priority anymore. A man consumed with revenge wouldn't bother going to a ceremony, would he? It would mean absolutely nothing to be recognized by your peers. If you don't want to go for yourself then go for Naruto." Sakura appealed to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He heard Sakura and he'd listened to Kakashi-sensei but he was still unsure of what was the right thing to do.

Sakura moved until she was at the bars. She touched the cold metal and wondered at the jutsu that let her touch it unharmed while anyone on the inside was repelled forcefully. "I won't push you Sasuke, you should do what you think is right. I'll come by your place before the ceremony and you can tell me your decision then, okay?" She waited for him to open his eyes then smiled sweetly at him. "It's going to be okay. Once you guys have made up – we'll be the best team around. Just you wait and see! Rest up Sasuke and I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura hesitated then blew him a kiss before rushing away.

He jerked like he'd been hit by the kiss. "Huh? What was that for?" Sasuke questioned. "Silly girl." He finally murmured to himself. He couldn't give that much thought since he needed to make his mind up about what he was going to do. Turning over and throwing his arms over his head Sasuke visualized how things would go if he went and if he didn't go to the ceremony. Strangely enough, it didn't seem to help. By morning he still had no answers.

* * *

**Kakashi** smiled to see Sasuke standing, waiting on him the next morning. The teen looked worn and sleepy. Apparently he hadn't slept. He removed the seal and opened the door. "Let's go." He gestured for Sasuke to walk ahead of him.

Sasuke had been unconscious when he'd arrived so this was his first view of the rest of the cells but they were all depressingly alike. The only thing he found remarkable was how far underground they were. At the small office Kakashi had been occupying, he got back his gear. Sasuke hadn't realized how much he'd missed the weight of those kunai and shuriken.

Silently he followed Kakashi up the stairs. Once there he saw some of Konoha's police force. In years past, it was his family that made up the police force. There weren't many officers this early in the morning but each of them followed Sasuke with their eyes and pity shone on their faces. They all knew who he was and they were probably thinking how awful it was that the younger brother was turning out to be like the elder one who had killed off their clan.

Shame filled Sasuke as he accepted their looks without a word. Kakashi walked with him out to the still dark morning. It was cool and damp but so fresh and new. Sasuke filled his lungs several times and looked up at the sky that still held stars and a slivered moon. The scent of dirt, grass and those indefinable scents of life traveled on the wind and assaulted his nose. He wondered if he ever really appreciated being alive and free before.

"Go clean up and eat some real food Sasuke. I'll be looking for you at the ceremony." Kakashi started to turn away but went to Sasuke and took his shoulders. "You committed a crime Sasuke and were punished. I hope that being here reminded you of your family before things went bad. They were good people Sasuke, honest and they prided themselves on being those who kept this village safe. You have it in you to be just as honorable as they were. Stand up Sasuke and don't let Itachi steal anymore of your life. Make the Uchiha name mean something more than death!" Kakashi suddenly pulled him close and held him a moment before abruptly releasing him and vanishing before Sasuke could say a word.

_When was the last time I was held by someone who cared about me? _Sasuke rubbed his bare arms thoughtfully then turned for home but as soon as he was away from the jail and completely alone, he got a surprise.

* * *

**Hidden** out of sight, Shikamaru and Neji were watching the jail when Sasuke came out of it. Neji was surprised but Shikamaru only nodded his head. He'd figured Sasuke was there. They watched Kakashi-sensei say a few words then hug Sasuke before leaving. That was their cue to move. Once Sasuke was alone on a side street, they showed themselves.

The two dropped down in front of Sasuke stopping him in his tracks. Nothing was said for several minutes then Sasuke tilted his head, "What's up?"

"Unbelievable! I knew you were in jail – I knew but hoped I was wrong. God Sasuke, you attacked Naruto!" Shikamaru hissed.

"You knew? How? Kakashi-sensei said he hadn't told anyone!" Sasuke lost his cool. He couldn't stand the thought of them knowing what he'd done or that he had to be locked up in his family's prison.

"I figured it out! Nobody said a word about where you were Sasuke. Not even Naruto knew you were there. He left thinking you were avoiding him but I guess that was better than knowing you were in cell somewhere." Shikamaru was sure Naruto would have blamed himself.

"Sasuke did you truly attack Naruto? Were you trying to kill him?" Neji asked and used his Byakugan. "Aren't you supposed to be his friend?" From head to toe, Neji could see all of Sasuke's vulnerable points. He wondered if he hit them all would it be painful enough.

A heavy sigh left Sasuke and he moved to lean back against a wall then slid down to the ground. "Yes I attacked him but I wasn't trying to kill him. I sliced open Naruto's arm because I was angry that he had the power I needed to take my revenge." He spoke to his knees then raised his head to look Neji in the eye. "I was wrong. It was stupid and I wish I could take it back! I went to jail because I deserved it – probably should have stayed there!" It looked as if he were having trouble breathing. "I want to apologize to Naruto but he's gone. He left before I could say I'm sorry." The words were hushed now.

Shikamaru looked to Neji who nodded. Sasuke was telling the truth. "You're an ass Sasuke, I always thought so but Naruto really cares about you. Having that fox inside him is more of a burden than anything else but Naruto never lets it bring him down. He lives knowing he as great power in him but doesn't use it except when necessary. I can't believe you would turn on him like that Sasuke! Neji says you honestly mean what you say and I hope you do because if you hurt Naruto again…this is a threat Sasuke – you will pay if you cause Naruto more pain." Shikamaru stood over Sasuke, menace flowing off of him.

Sasuke nodded his understanding. "Got it. I hope you do act if I ever lose it again." He said then pushed to his feet. "Guess I'll just go hole up in my place for awhile. Hope you enjoy the ceremony and festival." He only took one step before Neji pulled him back.

"Wait, you have to be there Sasuke." At Sasuke's questioning look, Neji went on. "This is for all of us. You have to show your face or there will be questions. Most know that Naruto was injured and I'm sure Lady Hokage will say he's off somewhere recuperating which is true since he couldn't find any peace here. The squads already have some strife among them so we need to be as united as we can during the ceremony. You not showing up will make things look bad for Naruto – like you don't accept him. Stand up there with Sakura and smile when they call Naruto's name – it's the least you could do!"

Sasuke looked from one to the other. Shikamaru still looked angry but he nodded his agreement. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura wanted him there and these two thought he should be there to solidify Naruto's place in the village. Sasuke nodded his head, "Then I'll go to show my support for Naruto."

"Right now go home and wash up – you look like hell, man!" Shikamaru said with a touch of humor.

Sasuke allowed a small smile. "I will. Thank you." He said confusing them since they'd just threatened him but he needed to hear and know how they felt about his actions and Naruto. He stood a little straighter. He would make Naruto proud and go and if anyone asked, he'd praise him with ever breath!

* * *

**Sakura** kept glancing at Sasuke as they walked side by side to the arena. He was quiet and thoughtful but he was at her side and she was grateful. He was still pale and seemed a little slow moving like he had forgotten how to move normally. Sasuke had chosen to wear the black outfit which only made him look whiter but it seemed to suit his mood.

They reached the waiting area and saw all the other squads waiting. Every eye went to Sasuke but he only had eyes for Hinata. She was his closest connection to Naruto.

Hinata stiffened and her hands clenched tightly. Shino stood at her side but Kiba was at the railing watching from a distance. She stood bristling as Sasuke approached her. They stared at each other before Sasuke bowed low. "Please forgive me. I was wrong and selfish and a complete ass." He dared to look up at her but kept his body bent. "I need Naruto in my life Hinata – help me to get him back, please." You had to be close to them to hear these words. Sakura, Shino and Akamaru caught it all.

Hinata stared down into his black eyes. She could still see him with a kunai in his hand and him covered in Naruto's blood. Her hand moved so quickly that only Neji could see what she'd done. Hinata remembered the move Neji had used to subdue Naruto. She watched with a small smile as Sasuke crumpled to the floor.

Sasuke felt his limbs grow heavy then the stone floor was rushing towards him. Somebody caught his shoulders before his face connected.

"Leave him!" Hinata told Sakura.

Sakura had kept Sasuke from breaking his nose. She was reluctant to leave him to Hinata's mercy but she turned him over and scooted back a few feet. There was a crowd around them now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ino rush forward only to be held back by Shikamaru. Sakura looked back to Hinata as she approached the prone body of Sasuke.

"What? No complaints? You thought this funny when it happened to Naruto." Hinata was down on one knee looking the teen over. There were faded bruises on his face and he was pale as death. "Looks like someone got to you before I could – but now it's my turn!" She slapped hard several times, tears in her eyes. "It's not enough. Why isn't it enough?" She pounded on his chest. "The pain you caused him…Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked like he'd been tortured; not because of his immovable body or the hits he'd gotten but for the pain he'd caused not only Naruto but Hinata. "…I don't know why. I-I lost my mind…I'm so sorry Hinata. Please believe me – please! I want him back! I'll do whatever it takes to have him as my friend again!" He closed his eyes as one tear escaped. "Help me Hinata. If it helps…do what you want to me…I'll take it because I deserve it but please – help me!" His eyes opened again to find Hinata crying silent tears.

It was strange to see Sasuke so humbled. Most looked away from the scene and wondered what had happened between Naruto and Sasuke for him to be here begging for Hinata's help and forgiveness.

Hinata's breath was shaky as she took air into her lungs. "It shouldn't be so easy to forgive but I believe you mean what you say Sasuke." She lifted one hand to cup his jaw no longer pale but red where she'd hit him. "You look like you've been suffering and I have to say I'm glad because he's been suffering too. It's because of you and others like you that I don't have Naruto here at my side!" Hearing her own voice echo off the walls, Hinata lowered her voice. "Naruto deprived himself of this to give everyone here a chance to enjoy this day as we all should. His mother won't get to see her son accept what he so rightly deserves. He's not selfish wanting only his own happiness. Naruto was thinking of everyone! He would have stayed if I asked him to but I could see the pain in his eyes at being here, of knowing the problems he's caused amongst us when none of it is really his fault!" She held Sasuke's chin in a death grip. "He wants his brother back. He hasn't said so but I know and if I can help, I will but know this Sasuke – you hurt him once, there won't be a second chance." Hinata stared at him. Sasuke's emotions were there for her to see - guilt, shame, fear and hope. Hinata relaxed her grip and she smoothed his face trying to remove the marks her hand had left. "Stand up for him Sasuke, that will go a long way in making me believe you still care." She released the jutsu then stood wiping her eyes.

Sasuke blinked rapidly gasping a little as his body came to life again. _Hinata is willing to forgive me! She saw me use a kunai on Naruto and here she stands willing to forgive me so that Naruto can be happy. I just hope Naruto will do the same. _Sasuke, with Sakura's help, stood up tentatively took Hinata's and held it. "Thank you Hinata, thank you." He squeezed her hand finally feeling like he had a chance at getting his best friend back. Looking around he saw smiles from most of the new Chunin except for Kiba who'd turned away to look down at the arena and Ino who'd been disgusted by the whole scene had crossed her arms and stalked to a far corner. Tenten gave him a half-smile but didn't speak. These three still needed to be convinced that Naruto wasn't dangerous. He'd join Sakura in trying to change their minds and he'd take any pain Hinata decided to inflict upon him. Maybe, just maybe he could get Naruto to believe that he'd changed.

"**Chunin, would you please come down to the arena? It is time for the ceremony to begin!" **Shizune's voice rang out quieting the crowd who knew nothing of the strife the new Chunin were going through.

They formed their squads and in a straight line descended downstairs to join the higher ranks of the Konoha Shinobi.

* * *

**Lady** Hokage stood looking down at the Chunin entering the arena. Four squads, eleven people, each team followed by their sensei. She eyed Sasuke who led the way for Squad 7. Naruto should be there before him with a smile bright enough to blind. She shook away the resentment she felt for the people of this village. Naruto was with his father and that crazy Jiraiya, she just prayed he was having fun and not regretting his decision not to be there.

Once the teams stepped up onto the small stage set up just for this, she moved forward and began to speak. Normally, she was told, the Hokage was down there with the Chunin to personally hand them their scrolls confirming their new rank but she didn't trust herself. Tsunade was afraid she would say or do something that would reflect badly on her and her status as Hokage. So she was up here where the Hokage and visiting Kage watched the battles and Shizune was down there ready to hand out the scrolls as she announced each Chunin. The ceremony itself should only take maybe thirty minutes then the stadium would empty and the festival would begin. Even now she could smell the various foods cooking and was again reminded of her son, knowing how much he loved to eat.

"**Squad 10, please step forward! Nara Shikamaru,"** Tsunade's voice reflected warmth as she spoke his name. She smiled to see him step forward with his hands in his pockets but his expression was shy. **"This is way overdue Shikamaru – welcome to the rank of Chunin. You've proven yourself more than worthy. Congratulations."** Shizune handed him his scroll to much applause. The boy accepted the scroll then bowed to Lady Tsunade and the crowd. More than half the people there were ninja. It was a little intimidating but Shikamaru handled himself well.

Next she called on Choji. He didn't seem nervous at all. Choji waved at the crowd and suggested he be given certain foods for his accomplishment. Lady Tsunade thought he was hamming it up since Naruto was there to do so. Tsunade's pleasant demeanor disappeared when she came to the remaining person of Squad 10. **"Yamanaka Ino."** Her voice was flat, her eyes hard as she stared down at Ino.

Instead of pleasure or pride, Ino felt intense fear. Her legs felt weak and her hand trembled as she accepted the scroll from Shizune. Tearing her gaze away from the Hokage's, Ino looked for a smile from Shizune – she got a frown. _Does she know how I feel? It's like if I stare at her too long – I'll die of fright! _Ino bowed quickly then hurried back to her spot.

Tsunade did know. Nothing was denied her as Hokage and she'd secretly sent out ninja to find out exactly how the teams felt about Naruto. Izumo had overheard the conversation Ino had with Kiba. Ino was now on her shit list and if she so much as got within ten feet of Naruto – the girl would be taken down!

Team Guy each accepted their scrolls with dignity and bowed respectfully to the crowd. When Lee went to get back in line, he couldn't resist and jumped into Guy-sensei's arms for a bear hug. Both cried, much to the amusement of the watching crowd.

Shino raised his face out of extended collar and smiled when he received his scroll. When he saw a cloud of bugs, he knew his family was cheering for him so he waved at them before returning to the line.

Hinata was nervous as she stepped forward. _I've done it! Thanks to you my love – I am a Chunin! _She wished with all her heart that he was here to see her but looking into the crowd she saw her father and sister on their feet clapping for her. She blew kisses to them and bowed to Lady Tsunade who was also smiling at her with pride. _This feels good Naruto; I'll make sure you know this feeling as well!_ Hinata promised as she went to stand beside Shino and they shared a smile.

Kiba stroked Akamaru's head for comfort as he walked forward. He felt a shiver as first Shizune then the Hokage burned holes in his body with their eyes. Shizune slapped the scroll into his hand. Looking up at the Hokage, it was on the tip of his tongue to apologize but pride held it still. He'd made the decision to hate Naruto – why apologize for it? Feeling a little lost he returned to his team who just nodded at him, no smiles. He looked down into Akamaru's upturned face. Akamaru barked softly at Kiba, telling him this was the way it would be from now on. Sighing, Kiba pulled the dog out of his coat to cradle him in his arms. _Life's a bitch – an angry, huge-assed bitch!_

Lastly it was Squad 7's turn. The crowd this time was talking- questioning why there were only two members there. It was known of course that all twelve had advanced to Chunin level, so where was the blond kid with the bright orange outfit?

"I heard he was hurt on that mission."

"So he's still in the hospital?

"Or maybe he didn't make it!"

"Shame if he passed on. He was really making something of himself." These comments came from the crowd.

Lady Tsunade listened to them talk without air. As quickly as she held her breath, she released it with surprise. There was talk yes but it was favorable. They were anxious about Naruto's whereabouts not out of fear but because they wanted him to do well! Some of the pain left her heart. She would make a point to tell Naruto about this when he returned.

"**Uchiha Sasuke."** Again her voice dipped as Sasuke stepped forward. He took the hateful look and the scroll from Shizune then looked up as the Hokage. Sasuke stared up at her until she locked eyes with him and mouthed something. Tsunade could read lips. Sasuke said, 'Please forgive me Lady Tsunade for hurting your son. I am truly sorry for what I did and causing him to miss this ceremony. I will make it up to him.' As she watched he bowed very low and held the position for several minutes before rising, nodding to her then moving back to Sakura's side.

There was more talking amongst the crowd wondering what that was all about. Quite a few ninja could read lips. Eyes moved from Lady Tsunade to the Uchiha boy in curiosity. The applause was light as if they were unsure of praising him.

Tsunade wanted to hate Sasuke, in fact she was sure it wouldn't take much to hate him but Naruto did care for him. She was unsure if Sasuke had meant what he said but she would have plenty of time to find out before Naruto came home.

Sakura went next and was treated much better by Shizune and the Hokage as well as the crowd. She accepted the scroll with blushing cheeks then clutched it to her breast. She started to return to Sasuke when she turned back to say something to Lady Tsunade. 'I believe he means what he says. I hope you give him a chance.' Sakura mouthed the words just as Sasuke had then returned to him.

There was sort of an expectant hush now. Even though Naruto was nowhere to be seen, people were looking for him. They expected a grand entrance and that loud, joyful laugh of his but it never came. Instead Shizune spoke.

"**Thank you all for coming to celebrate these young people achieving the rank of Chunin. Please give them another round of applause and then safely exit the arena and enjoy yourselves at the festival!"**

Only a few people moved. Thousands of voices were talking at once and there was much frowning. Finally one Jonin rose to his feet and yelled out, "Where's Naruto? Shouldn't he receive a scroll as well?!"

There were others – Jonin and Chunin on their feet asking the same question. Several Black Ops were also standing but did not speak. Those villagers who cared nothing for Naruto grumbled and left the stadium. If Naruto was not there then good but the ninja asked for him, even the students still in the academy wanted to know about Naruto.

Shizune looked up at Tsunade. She had Naruto's scroll but he was not here to receive it. She was wondering exactly what to tell them when Tsunade spoke.

"**Leaf Shinobi!"** Tsunade spoke gathering their attention at once. **"Uzumaki Naruto was injured on this mission and spent a great deal of time in the hospital." **More questions. **"He has recovered but not completely so I sent him away to get some rest for if you know Naruto at all, keeping him still is almost impossible. Unfortunately he was unable to make it back in time for the ceremony. He will be given his scroll as soon as he returns."** Again they – the crowd talked to one another disheartened that Naruto was not there. **"Please celebrate these new Chunin in his honor and maybe Kakashi could accept Naruto's scroll for him?"** Tsunade smiled at the man standing behind Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded to her and began to step around his team when both moved along with him on either side. "Hmm?"

"We should all accept for Naruto. Only with all of us can we be Squad 7." Sasuke said looking back at Hinata. He was going to stand up for Naruto like he promised.

Kakashi smiled and squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and the three of them went to Shizune to accept his scroll. As the scroll was placed in the Jonin's hand Sakura fought an impish smile and said, "Believe it – he's a Chunin!"

At her imitation of Naruto, the people laughed and gave them a standing ovation.

* * *

**The** new Chunin filed out with smiles on their faces. It was official now. The next goal was Jonin but first they could relax and enjoy the festival. Still carrying their scrolls very carefully they met up with family and friends then split up to enjoy themselves.

Sasuke walked around a bit feeling overwhelmed by the crowd. After being alone for so long this seemed like too much so he was heading for higher ground. He wasn't leaving the festival since he didn't want to be alone either so he went up to a terrace to look down at the people. Before he could sit and get comfortable, Kakashi-sensei joined him.

"Here, Ichiraku's ramen. You got too thin in there." He handed Sasuke a bowl then set down a bag beside him. "Eat that other stuff too. If you're truly going to win back Naruto's friendship – you're going to need stamina! The boy never slows down for long." Kakashi sat on the railing watching the crowd.

"Thanks and I don't doubt it." Sasuke ate silently until the ramen was gone. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He held the bowl between his hands turning it around and around.

"Huh? You already thanked me Sasuke." He'd been watching the villagers and listening to the sounds of happy children but one voice was decidedly missing.

"No, this thanks is for not giving up on me. I got lost for a while but you and Sakura even Naruto, the one in my dreams, kept after me until I saw the truth. Thank you. The person I was turning into…he was – he was a true monster." Sasuke looked up at the blue sky and clouds. "I was in a very dark place. My quest for vengeance almost destroyed me." A shiver could be seen as Sasuke sat there staring at nothing.

"What about Itachi Sasuke? He's what you've been chasing after all these years. Are you simply going to give up on that?" Kakashi turned so that he wouldn't miss any of Sasuke's expressions.

Sasuke laughed sadly. "I wish I could say that was but I still think he needs to pay for what he done and for whatever he's doing now. He and that group of his are up to something and they're after Naruto. I'll protect him and grow stronger – both of us and when Itachi shows up, we'll be ready for him. I won't seek Itachi out but it seems almost certain that he'll be coming for Naruto again. I – we'll get him then." Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eye and wondered what the man thought of that. It could be that he was still focusing too much on his past but what else could he do? Itachi was someone he needed to put behind him and that could never happen if he didn't face and ultimately defeat him.

Kakashi stared at him for a while then nodded. "As long as you know that you aren't alone Sasuke and ask for help from those who care about you, those feelings for Itachi won't consume you and we'll get him." He smiled letting Sasuke know he would be there the next time Itachi showed his face.

Relief had Sasuke sharing a smile with him before several other bodies appeared on the terrace. He blinked as Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura stood before him with expectant faces. "Uh, hi. What's going on?"

"Come on Sasuke. Let's enjoy the festival!" Sakura said pulling up by one arm.

"Umm, look guys I'm kinda tired. I can enjoy it from here." He said resisting Sakura until Choji started pulling on his other arm.

"You're out voted Sasuke. We're only doing what Naruto would do. He'd make you enjoy it despite yourself. Since he's not here, you got us. Don't make me use Shadow Possession on you, okay?" Shikamaru said as he nodded to Kakashi.

"Go on Sasuke. It is something Naruto would do. Have some fun!" Kakashi encouraged.

"Bye Sensei!" Sakura waved to him as she and Choji jumped off the terrace with Sasuke between them.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Kakashi stretched out his long legs and crossed his fingers over his flat stomach.

"Yeah. Neji and I were there when Lady Tsuande jumped on Master Jiraiya for 'healing' Naruto's leg in the same way. That plus everyone's reluctance on telling us how Sasuke took the news and his sudden disappearance. It was easy – he'd attacked Naruto and you guys locked him up." Shikamaru shrugged. "We talked to him Neji and me. He used his Byakugan on Sasuke. Seems like he really wants to change."

"So you guys are going to keep him busy until Naruto returns?" Disbelief sounded in Kakashi's voice. Sasuke wasn't the most social person.

"No way but we'll try to keep him from being that brooding, solitary guy he was before Naruto got a hold of him. Naruto…his life affects all of us and I don't mean the fox in his belly but him and what he believes. He was okay when he left and he could learn to live without Sasuke but Naruto was really happy before that mission. If possible we'd like to have that Naruto back. That's all." Again that Shikamaru shrug.

"That's enough and I hope it works. We'll go on before Choji poisons him by trying to make him eat too much!"

"Yeah, sometimes just watching Choji eat is like taking poison! Later Kakashi- sensei!" He took two steps then bounded over the railing.

"That kid is one hell of a shinobi and friend." Kakashi yawned and decided to take a nap right there in the shade.

"Kakashi! Ha! I told you Lee that I would find him!" Guy's loud voice grated on Kakashi's nerves.

"…Guy, you need me for something?" He hoped the man and his mini-me leave soon.

"Young Lee here has challenged me to play all the games at the festival in order to win some prizes for Naruto." Guy stood with his hands on his hips.

"Hey Kakashi –sensei!" Lee spoke up looking like a carbon copy of Guy.

"I thought you would _love_ to join in this challenge since it is for your pupil! Come on Kakashi, what you do say?! It will be like the old days! If you lose, you will do one hundred laps around the village – half on your hands! If I lose I'll do two hundred!"

"Guy…why does there have to be a winner or loser? You're doing it for Naruto right? That should be enough." Kakashi knew he was wasting his breath. _So much for my nap._

"Well yes but competition is good for the soul! Right Lee?"

"Right Sensei! So you coming Kakashi-sensei?" Lee was all but bouncing.

"Yeah, yeah, lead the way." _I'd have been better off going with Sasuke or hiding somewhere! Hurry home Naruto or these guys will drive me crazy! _Kakashi followed behind the green-suited laughing idiots with a reluctant smile.

* * *

**Ino** was lonely. She was in the middle of a crowd but totally alone. Usually she'd be hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji or Sakura but not today. She'd thought she might be able to talk to Sasuke alone but after that scene with him and Hinata, she was unsure of approaching him. She walked sullenly among the happy crowd. "It's my day too dammit! So how come I'm not having fun?!" She spoke loudly and received a few curious stares and all she did was stick out her tongue at them.

Deciding that she needed something sweet to make her feel better, Ino went looking for a stand selling candy. To her surprise she saw Sasuke standing in a line and got in behind him. "Hey Sasuke! Congratulations!" She was so happy to see him, her mood instantly improved.

Sasuke turned and saw Ino beaming at him. He sighed softly. "Hey and the same to you." He didn't want to be bothered with her. At some point he wanted to talk to her about Naruto but not right now. Ino looked like she was about to flirt with him. Back in the day when she and Sakura chased after him, they were damned annoying. Somehow he was having fun with Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji. He wanted to enjoy this day and tease Naruto about it when he returned.

Ino frowned when he faced front again. _Well no time like the present to see what he really feels about Naruto. Maybe that thing with Hinata was all an act. "_Umm, Sasuke…about Naruto, I heard from Sakura you didn't take the news well but back there in the arena you were asking for Hinata's forgiveness. I'd understand if you were just putting on an act for Sakura and Hinata. I mean, not all of us trust Naruto anymore so you shouldn't have to apologize for anything you might have said. He's an animal after all! Why give so much attention some _base thing?!_ **Sasuke!**"

People stopped to stare at the young man gripping the girl's arms. He looked furious and she scared to death. There was a little pocket of silence as everyone tried to hear what the boy was saying.

"I'd be careful if I were you Ino. Many people here care about Naruto – more than even he knows and _especially_ me. That base thing you were talking about is _**my best friend!**_ Now if you can't change your thinking and see him as a person – you'd best keep your damned mouth shut! Or maybe I'll shut it for you! Seriously Ino – stay away from me and Naruto. You seem like a girl who knows how to survive." Sasuke didn't realize that his eyes now glowed red or how hard he shaking Ino until Shikamaru pried one of his hands from the girl. Blinking, Sasuke released her and came back to himself.

Everyone felt sorry for Ino. She was scared, her face so pale it was amazing that she was alive. The girl trembled and stumbled but somebody caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Maybe you should take her home Choji. Ino's had enough fun I think." Shikamaru still had Sasuke by the wrist. "Let's skip the sweets, okay? Some of the other guys are waiting over by the karaoke stand. Lee and Guy-Sensei are going to sing." His look of dread was so profound that it made those still watching laugh. Still holding Sasuke's arm, Shikamaru took them away from the crowd.

They were silent as they moved through the crowd when finally Shikamaru guided Sasuke into an alley. "You're intense, you know that don't you? I don't like how Ino is acting either but calm down! She's got a mouth on her and doesn't always think before she speaks."

Sasuke covered his eyes. "I – I didn't know I'd go off like that but the way she was talking about him…it reminded me of some of the stuff I'd thought about. It was like she was showing me how badly I'd acted and I just wanted her to shut up!" Sasuke shook his head. "Apologize to her for me but keep her away from me. I won't go off on her again but as long as she thinks of Naruto as some animal or something – I don't want to see her!" He was adamant.

Shikamaru smiled, "But sometimes he is a bit weird, isn't he?" As intended he got Sasuke to smile. Things had gotten too deep. "I'll keep her away from you. Ino's not a bad person. Choji and I trust her with our lives but her thinking….she's a girl! Who in the hell understands girls?!" Shikamaru threw his hands up.

"Naruto. At least he's got one." They had a good laugh because it was true. "You know it's pretty bad when the genius and the prodigy are out done by the clown!" Sasuke was feeling better. "Come on; take me to Lee and Guy-sensei. I want to be able to tell Naruto all about it!"

"Sure, this way." The two walked off together. Funnily enough, they'd never really spent that much time with each other but this thing with Naruto was drawing a lot of them closer than they'd ever been before.

* * *

**Ino** broke away from Choji. She didn't want him to see her like this or see the pity on his face. She found an out of the way tea shop and sat brooding. Looking down at her arms, Ino could see the bruises Sasuke had given her from gripping her so tightly. She'd have to wear something to cover them or people would ask questions and she'd have to confess that Sasuke had been angry with her.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! Why do they care about him so damn much?! They all know about the Nine-Tailed Fox so how could they not treat him differently? Dammit most of them used to pick at him all the time! We made fun of him at the Academy – all of us but now… What do they see that I don't or how come they don't see what I do?! _

Her tea cup thumped loudly against the table showing her frustration. She was getting a headache. In order to distract herself, she looked around at the other patrons and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Anything was better than listening to her own thoughts.

Two ninja sat at the table next to hers eating sweet dumplings and drinking tea.

"Those new Chunin were the same ones that got through the preliminary exams last time right? It was considered highly unusual for all the rookies to pass. They had to have an elimination round before the final test."

"Yeah, they're an amazing bunch. Best we've seen in a while. And to think that Uzumaki kid has come so far! He worried us for a while with all those pranks but you really couldn't blame him with so many villagers ignoring his existence. Course we weren't much better! But Kakashi and the others on his team must have a good effect on him. He worked hard and got stronger."

"The fox could have taken him over but he bested it. He is a strong one and he's protected this village with his life. Nobody but him could have faced Gaara and lived. Yeah that Naruto's becoming a great asset to Konoha. Too bad he's missing this. Can you imagine how much fun he would have made this festival?" They laughed loudly.

Ino stood abruptly. She didn't want to hear anymore. Hurriedly she paid for the tea and covering her bruises with her hands, rushed home. _Is this how it's going to be from now on? Most everybody seems to be proud of him! So what? We all put our lives on the line for Konoha! That demon is the only special thing about Naruto and it's because of the fox that he's so damned dangerous! Maybe I should seek out the villagers who hate him as I do. At least then I'll have somebody to talk to! _She felt tears in her eyes. Ino walked alone, isolated from those around her wondering if she'd ever have a friend again. Never did she think that this was how Naruto had felt most of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Naruto, Iruka and Jiraiya – Uh-oh!**_

**Jiraiya **ended up being the leader since used the Summoning Jutsu to summon a toad to leap ahead of them. When they finally saw Jiraiya again, the sage was sitting in the shade of a tree drinking sake.

"Cheater!" Naruto yelled and kicked dirt onto the man. "And now you're drinking too! Come on Dad, let's leave the drunkard here." Naruto hefted his back and made to storm off.

"Naruto! We might as well stay here. I'll be dark in another hour or so." But silently he agreed with his son. That really was unfair of him to leave them to walk while he rode on the back of a toad.

Jiraiya yawned and dusted off the dirt. "What are you so mad about? You could have called on a toad too you know!" He'd expected him to do just that. They could have had a toad race.

"Dad wouldn't let me!" This was part of the reason he was mad. "He said I should only call on Gamakichi when I really needed him." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Lighten up Iruka – we're on vacation! Here have some sake!" Jiraiya caught Iruka around the neck and held the jug of sake to his lips.

Some slipped into Iruka's mouth before he could get away making him cough. "Master Jiraiya! We need to set up camp!" He broke the man's hold on him. "Naruto let's find a nice place off the road. You check that side and I'll check this side." Iruka pointed Naruto away from Jiraiya.

"Yeah whatever. Crazy sage, drinking and carrying on!" Naruto muttered as he crossed the road and disappeared into the trees.

"Do you have to drink so much sake? We just started this trip!" Iruka complained as he passed by the sage who appeared to be weaving on his wooden sandals.

"Nothing wrong with a little sake, this is a pleasure trip after all!" He yelled at Iruka's back. "Hmph gotta get him to loosen up or this won't be any fun at all." The old man rubbed his chin trying to think of ways to get Iruka to let his hair down.

* * *

"**Nice," **Iruka said when he saw the stream and the pool it fed into. "We can have a nice swim before bed. Good job Naruto. Now let's eat, I'm starving." He clapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto nodded smiling. He'd found the perfect spot. It was shielded from the road, dense vegetation around a natural clearing and just a few yards away a stream and a pool. "It'll feel nice. Can't believe I'm tired already." Naruto noted heaviness in his limbs.

"You were in the hospital. Give yourself time, Naruto. The fox heals you but you are still human." Iruka reached out a hand to tousle his hair.

Naruto smiled. It was a nice feeling having Iruka with him but then he saw Jiraiya. "Hey old man, you didn't ask if you could have any! Choji gave that stuff to _me!" _Naruto ran forward and snatched the half-eaten bag of chips away from him.

"I needed an appetizer. That stew ready yet?" Jiraiya sniffed the air while licking salt off his fingers. "Don't be so greedy!" He chided Naruto.

"Stop taking what isn't yours!" Naruto countered and checked to see if anything else was missing.

Iruka shook his head. He didn't have one child to look after but two. He sat down then stirred the stew. Shortly he was handing a bowl to Naruto who stuck out his tongue at Jiraiya for getting the first bowl. He laughed when Jiraiya flicked a pebble at Naruto hitting him on the head and Naruto retaliated by throwing a handful back at him.

They managed to eat with no more arguments then sat around the fire with Jiraiya telling tales on Tsunade but unfortunately, Naruto knew some of the stories and corrected him. Iruka laughed his head off at how much the late Hokage had had to discipline Jiraiya as a child. Finally they stripped and raced for the pool. All Jiraiya wanted to do was sit and soak so Iruka and Naruto left him by the bank and jumped in. They swam and floated looking up at the night sky.

"Dad…how come you're not married?" Naruto righted himself then began to tread water. "I mean you're a great guy, everybody respects you and you've got a good body – why don't you at least have a girlfriend?" The more Naruto thought about it, he thought Iruka should be married with a brood of kids.

Iruka turned to look at Naruto. Blond head and shoulders were above the water, his eyes showing curiosity. "I don't know. Guess I haven't met the right woman yet. Unlike you!" He smiled thinking of Hinata.

"Really? Is that all? You do like women don't you? Ack!" He got a mouthful of water when Iruka splashed him. He could hear Pervy Sage laughing.

"Yes! I like women! Geez, Naruto how can I answer that any better than I have? And you shut up – you don't have a woman either!" A mischievous look appeared on Iruka's face. "Maybe those books and all that peeping at women is a ruse! Hey Naruto, we might be in danger here – run, swim – whatever! Here he comes!" Iruka laughed as the outraged sage headed their way.

Naruto just barely got out of the water after Iruka. He could feel Pervy Sage getting close. At the water's edge, they turned thinking they were safe but the Toad Sage, looking like a wild man, chased them around the pool yelling about how they could insult his manhood!

Iruka thought how ridiculous they must look running around naked. He was laughing too hard to run really fast. "Naruto – do something!"

Naruto glanced back, Iruka was holding his side barely keeping up and Pervy Sage was laughing like a manic about to close in on his father. Stopping Naruto grinned. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly there were twenty naked Narutos. "Harem Jutsu!"

Iruka's eyebrows rose to see so many naked female bodies but he dropped to his knees at Jiraiya's reaction. The old man's mouth was hanging open, eyes bugged out, nose bleeding and arms out-stretched reaching for a female Naruto. Iruka howled with laughter. The girls danced around Jiraiya taunting him. They had the sage on his knees begging for them to come closer. Naruto led him back to the pool where the girls pushed him in and held him under to cool his hot head – both of them!

Iruka was still chuckling an hour later. Naruto had finally let Jiraiya out of the water when he stopped struggling. By that time they both had to drag him back to the fire. He couldn't remember when he'd laughed that hard.

"Unfair. Unfair. So damned unfair!" Jiraiya grumbled. "Show me all that female flesh but won't let me touch it! You're a mean, cruel teenager!" He told Naruto before turning over and showing Naruto his back.

"Oh hush you old perv! Just consider that payback for leaving us this afternoon." Naruto crossed his hands behind his head then looked over at his father who shared his smile. Suddenly Naruto turned on his side to face Iruka. "You know you never really answered my question, why no girlfriend Dad?"

Iruka groaned, "That again? No reason Naruto." When he saw Naruto was still staring at him, Iruka sat up to face him. "After I lost my parents – I was lonely."

Naruto looked down and started drawing in the dirt. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Hey, you had nothing to do with their deaths – no apologies." He took Naruto's chin forcing him to look at him. "Right?" He waited until Naruto nodded. Iruka tapped his cheek lightly. "Anyway I spent a lot of years doing what you used to do to get attention – clowning around and doing stupid pranks. Later I settled down, the Hokage's influence." Iruka smiled remembering the old man. "I got serious about my studies – worked hard to become a Chunin. Like you!" Iruka lay back down but turned so he and Naruto were facing each other. "Once I became Chunin, well I was unsure of exactly what I wanted. Did want to move up to the rank of Jonin and be sent out on special missions or remain with my squad? As I was trying to make up my mind, there were some openings for teachers at the academy and it got me to thinking."

Naruto's blue eyes caught the thoughtful look on Iruka's face. They moved over the scar on the bridge of his nose and the damp hair that was curling in the wind. Iruka wasn't his birth father but this man, this face was becoming so dear to him – he wanted to know and remember everything about him. "What were you thinking Dad?" He asked softly.

Iruka blinked. He had Naruto's complete attention. He held back a chuckle. _If only he'd paid attention like this in class! _"Well, I really wasn't sure if I wanted to be a teacher but I remembered the teachers I'd had. They were good but I wished they'd paid more attention to me and not just my schoolwork. I needed more than an education – I needed understanding, support, smiles instead of frowns. I thought maybe I could give my students what I'd lacked so I went for it." Again he reached out to Naruto putting his hand on his head. "And I'm sorry it took so long for me to see you Naruto. I got caught up in the routine and the grades. I didn't see your pain – pain that mirrored mine." Brown eyes to blue – the look in them was the same, a reflection of past pain.

"Dad…" Naruto covered Iruka's hand.

"Shh, it's okay. Let me finish. I gave myself to my students. The only thing I wanted was to be the best teacher I could be and except for a few dates here and there I do what I love – I teach. No female has been able pull my focus away from making my students excel – not yet anyway. So until then, I teach and I try to keep _you_ out of trouble!" He rocked Naruto's head from side to side grinning.

"Yeah, that's a full time job!" Naruto sat up suddenly and launched himself at Iruka. There was a thud as the two hit the ground. He hugged the man tightly and buried his head in Iruka's chest. "Thanks. I love you Dad." Naruto said quietly.

Iruka could barely breathe but he hugged Naruto back and when the air returned to his lungs, "I love you too Naruto."

"You guys sure are saps!" Jiraiya said still with his back to them but he was smiling.

"Forget you!" Naruto yelled as he raised his head but he was smiling as he looked down at Iruka. "Okay. Got it but I'm going to find you a girlfriend!"

Iruka's eyes grew wide at that declaration. "What? Hey no. No Naruto! I can find my own girlfriend when I get ready to!" He held Naruto's arms but Naruto sat up grinning down at him.

"No you won't. You just said that you give your all to your students – and that's great but when do you have time to look for a girlfriend? So I'll do it for you. Maybe I can find you one while we're on our trip but then that would be a long distance relationship. Hmm… I know! When we get back, I'll ask Hinata to help me! Don't worry Dad – we'll get you hooked up in no time!" Naruto laughed with delight.

Jiraiya sat up laughing. "Now that's a good son Iruka! And don't worry, Naruto – you can get him a girlfriend when we get home but there's no reason he shouldn't have a little female companionship on this little jaunt of ours!" Jiraiya rubbed his hands thinking of all the possibilities. A young, good-looking guy like Iruka should attract a lot of females. He looked at Naruto. Naruto had buffed up, he was older. _Yes! With these two around, there'll be women coming out of the woodwork! _Jiraiya leaned over and slapped Naruto on the back. "We got us a plan! Your dad's going to thank you once this trip's over Naruto!" He laughed long and hard. _This is perfect. _"Naruto – you're a genius!"

Naruto grinned foolishly. "Hear that Dad? We're going to get you a woman!" He turned to shake hands with the sage.

"Master Jiraiya! Stay out of this! NO – I don't need any help! Naruto – son…" Iruka looked helplessly from one laughing idiot to the other then closed his eyes and covered his face. "Lord Help! Help me please!"

* * *

**He **tried, he really did but no matter what he said, Naruto and Jiraiya were determined to fix him up. Iruka talked until his throat grew dry but those two stayed up late discussing strategies on how to pick up girls and how Iruka should act and dress. Finally he'd fallen asleep on their laughter. They'd long since stopped making actual sense and were making headway into the outrageous.

Morning came late. They were all groggy from staying up too late. Breakfast was quiet but silly smiles were directed Iruka's way the whole time. It was mid-afternoon before they headed out again. It was at least another two days before they reached a town and Iruka hoped he could talk some sense into his companions before then.

"So Dad, we need to go clothes shopping first – like you and Mama T did for me. Get you some new threads, clean you up. You'll look hot when Pervy Sage takes you out on the town and believe me he knows all the hot spots! You know – where all the _really good looking women hang out._" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and sounded as if he was speaking from experience.

Iruka was tired of this subject but now Naruto had his attention. "How do you know that Master Jiraiya knows these so called hot spots?" Suspicion was creeping into Iruka's face.

"He took me to some of them." Naruto said then looked up at his father. "What about a hair cut? You could try out a new style? I don't know though, I'm used to seeing this but then I wanna get you a girl so maybe…What do you think Pervy Sage? Should Dad get a haircut? Or maybe, maybe you could wear it down! That would be different then you could put it back up again when you're working!" He was so pleased with this that he didn't notice that Iruka wasn't at his side anymore. "Dad? Come on." He turned around puzzled. "What?" Iruka looked a little mad. "You don't have to change your hair if you don't want to." Naruto backed off the subject of a haircut really quickly thinking his father was upset about that.

"Forget that! Jiraiya took you where? When was this? There were women? Were the women half-naked and disappeared into rooms with men? Dammit, was it a _**brothel?! What did you see Naruto?"**_ Iruka stalked to his son and gruffly grabbed his shoulder.

"Umm, umm back when we were searching for Mama T. Brothel?" He looked from his father's angered face to Pervy Sage whose neck had disappeared and one foot was frozen in the air. "Is that what you call those places where all the women were?" Seeing that Jiraiya was keeping his mouth shut, Naruto thought maybe he should pretend innocence. "Nothing! Not a thing." He hoped that would satisfy Iruka.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at his son's pink cheeks. Naruto had obviously seen way more than nothing. "So you took him inside brothels? Where else Jiraiya?" Both of them were fully aware that Iruka was talking really calmly and that he had dropped the respectful 'master' when talking to the Toad Sage. "Just what did you expose this child to? Naruto – tell me! Don't you dare lie!" Iruka said when Naruto opened his mouth.

"Now, now Iruka. It wasn't that bad. Naruto learned a great deal on that trip. Useful things!" Jiraiya had finally turned around and was waving a hand in front of his face like it was all a misunderstanding.

"**Na-ru-to."** Iruka took both of his shoulders and looked into wide blue eyes.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Naruto had never thought Iruka could be anywhere near as scary as Mama T but his father surprised him. "Yes sir! We went to bars, gambling places, bath houses, umm brothels, festivals, temples, castles, clubs, to-to back out of the way places where you needed lots of money to get in – and he owes me money Dad! -Uunderground gambling halls, places where women take off all their clothes and then one where men take off _their clothes_ – eew - and stores, restaurants…those types of places. That's…all…" Naruto wound down then blinked and tried to back away but his father's grip was too strong.

"**Ji-rai-ya!"** Iruka suddenly released Naruto. He barely noticed the teen stumbling backwards and almost falling. He stomped over to Jiraiya and started yelling. "No you did not take my twelve year old son into strip clubs! And gambling halls and-and places where CRIMNIALS hang out? Not only that but you took his money to get you INTO some of those places!! Brothels? BROTHELS?! WHERE PEOPLE WERE HAVING **SEX!!" **Iruka gave in to his emotions and grabbed Jiraiya's red vest and began shaking him.

"Calm down Iruka! It was a long time ago. Naruto wasn't your son then!" Jiraiya tried to reason with Iruka.

"SO! HE WAS TWELVE!!" He shook him some more.

"Thirteen actually." Naruto said but snapped his teeth together when Iruka's black frown turned his way.

"You had to know what you were doing was wrong, so why?" Iruka finally let go of him fuming.

"Damn, you tore it." Jiraiya whined about his vest. "But I can sew it up later!" He smiled sheepishly when Iruka raised his fist. "Iruka, Iruka you forget the Akatsuki was after Naruto. I thought it best to keep him close instead of always leaving him alone while I searched for Tsunade." He dared to drape and arm around Iruka. "He didn't see much. I covered his eyes in the strip clubs and he stayed downstairs when I was with the ladies. Besides he was too busy practicing how to do the Rasengan to give those places much attention, right Naruto?" Jiraiya winked over at Naruto.

Naruto wondered how much more he should say. He opened his mouth to go along with Pervy Sage but his father did it again! Iruka narrowed his eyes daring him to lie. Naruto sighed. "Didn't you notice my harem? They improved – more curves and how they moved – I learned by watching those women taking off their clothes. And the ladies in the brothels were real nice Dad. They fed me and told me the funniest stories while Pervy Sage was upstairs. They must have been telling him stories too cause he laughed a lot!" Naruto wondered about that now especially since he'd had a few intimate moments with Hinata. Then he got it. "Ohhhh mannnnn! I don't wanna think about him _doing it! Damn!"_ Naruto clapped a hand over his eyes and held his churning stomach.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with that! You should be happy to know men my age still enjoy women!" Jiraiya said sounding affronted.

Iruka's mouth quirked at Naruto finally realizing what the old sage had been doing. He cleared his throat to keep from laughing. "What about the gambling Naruto?"

"That kid had the damnedest luck! Won back all the money I borrowed on scratch tickets! Even when he got bullied into playing he won and I know they were cheating!" Jiraiya stomped his foot. "All he had to do was lean against the Pachinko machine and he won! Frustrating as hell! That why I paid for our rooms with his money!" Jiraiya told on himself.

"Yeah and never paid me back! Dad he's got money but he'll only spend mine! Old perverted thief!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Ungrateful brat!" They were in each other's faces yelling. Iruka sighed. They were trying to drive him insane. This trip was going to be a test and he wasn't sure that he was going to pass. Calmly he went to them and knocked them both on their asses.

"You will pay Naruto back every cent you borrowed and until we reach the next village – No more Sake!" Iruka, the teacher was in control and before Jiraiya could start arguing; Iruka relieved him of the sake.

"You!" He spoke before Naruto could tease the sage. "You will be silent until tomorrow morning! Not one more word Naruto! And don't think your mother won't find out about this!" When Jiraiya laughed Iruka looked back at him. "I don't know what you find so funny – she's just going to kick your ass – again when she learns all the things you let him see." Iruka finally smiled at the silence. "Now let's get going. We only traveled a few miles to show for this whole day. Let's keep walking until it gets dark." Smiling serenely, Iruka led the way.

"Dad, do I really -?" He never got any further when Iruka gave him that look. Naruto sighed and got off the ground. He checked to see if Iruka was looking then kicked Pervy Sage in the leg before running after his father.

"Just you wait kid – I'm going get you! All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and agree with whatever I said. But no you had to go be all _honest_ and tell the _truth! _Who tells the whole truth? Give the kid parents and he turns into a wimp!" Jiraiya grumbled and stomped his feet as he followed behind the other two.

* * *

**Iruka **had been glad to stop the two of them from planning and scheming but now the quiet was so absolute. The only sounds were of their steps and nature. Naruto sulked beside him while Jiraiya did the same from behind them.

He still found it hard to believe that Naruto had been exposed to so much of the underside of life. Gambling, crooked con games and prostitution. Of course much of it had gone over his head but that was then. Iruka could tell by the way he'd pause every so often and his mouth would drop open that he was remembering things in a different light now. No doubt he would have tons of questions later and Iruka planned on letting Jiraiya do the answering since this was all his fault anyway.

Maybe the fact that he'd lived away from kids for so long, maybe that could be why the Toad Sage had acted so unwisely. The Akatsuki. Naruto was – is in danger from them so staying close to Jiraiya had been necessary but Iruka was sure a great many of that places they'd searched hadn't been.

All three were lost in their thoughts the rest of the day and they traveled until the moon was high in the sky. Dinner was cold and Naruto went to sleep soon after. Iruka sat down next to him and watched him sleep.

"He's alright you know. Fifteen nearly sixteen. None of what he saw really affected him. Naruto doesn't need to be babied." Jiraiya said with his arms crossed as he lay back against a tree.

"I know that. He's grown so much these last two years, he's almost a man but I can't seem to help worrying or babying him." Iruka reached out and brushed back Naruto's hair. On the boy's jaw was a day's worth of fuzz - another sign that he wasn't a child anymore. "You should have shown more common sense Master Jiraiya - letting him hang out with those women." He looked over at him. "Seems like you're the one in need of a babysitter, not Naruto. Oh and when he has questions tomorrow, and you know he will – you'll answer them!" Iruka wagged a finger at him.

Jiraiya just shrugged but then got to thinking. Naruto was curious about _everything. _"Uh oh. You'll help me out won't you Iruka? I mean you don't want me to say the wrong thing do you?" He leaned forward trying to weasel out of explaining things to Naruto.

Iruka laughed. Undoubtedly the sage had done some embarrassing things and after having tried to explain sex to Naruto, Iruka knew how uncomfortable he'd felt and that's why this was a perfect punishment for the old man. "You know having Tsunade as a friend is really working to my advantage. That and her claiming him for a son." Iruka cupped Naruto's head then kissed it. Looking up, "If you don't do this, I'll tell Tsunade and she'll get the truth from Naruto with no problems and then she'll kick your ass." Iruka smiled widely. "Embarrassment or a public beat down – your choice!" Iruka rested his chin in his hand, elbow on knee. The old man would probably get the beating too but Iruka kept that bit to himself. "What's it going to be master?" A slight emphasis on master.

Jiraiya squinted at Iruka. "Do you treat your students this way? Teacher my ass, Master Manipulator is more like it! Fine! Tell Tsunade, why do you think I left the village in the first place? To train? Ha! To get away from that witch with her inhuman strength!" Jiraiya complained and unrolled his blankets.

Iruka studied him for a moment. "You still like her don't you? I heard you chased after her for a while. You left because she'd fallen for someone else! That's it isn't? Tsunade's your long lost love? Ow!" Iruka covered his shoulder with his hand. Jiraiya had just hit him – with his hair! It had lashed out like a whip, hurt like one too.

"Time for bed Iruka and if you breathe a word of that to anybody – _especially _Tsunade – Naruto will be your only child!" The words were spoken quietly but with enough heat to scorch Iruka's skin.

His shoulder hurt but not enough, Iruka fought hard not to laugh his head off. Jiraiya had a thing for Lady Tsunade – had for years! _No wonder he never fights back when she attacks him! He must like having her hands on him! _Iruka quickly turned his back as a chuckle left his 

throat. He coughed trying to mask his laughter. Making his bed next to Naruto's he dared to look over at Jiraiya. The sage was feigning sleep but his frowning and muttering gave him away.

Iruka finally lay down and looked over to check on Naruto. The teen was still sleeping. Iruka wondered what kind of hi-jinks Naruto would come up with if he knew. Would he try to hook them up or do whatever it took to keep them apart? After all he did call Jiraiya Pervy Sage for a good reason!

"…Dad…no…" Naruto spoke softly.

Iruka blinked and as he watched, Naruto curled into a ball and started to shake. He sat up. It looked as if Naruto was having a bad dream. Iruka waited to see if he should wake him up.

"…not really my…Dad…" A heavy sigh left Naruto as tears slid from his eyes.

"Naruto!" Iruka had no idea what the boy was dreaming but to make him cry, it had to be bad and somehow it was about him. "I'm here Naruto." He whispered as he leaned over and hugged the sleeping boy. "Your dad's right here Naruto."

Jiraiya turned to see what was going on. Naruto's body was shaking and Iruka had moved so he was next to him almost hugging him. "Is he sick? A fever or something? Do we need to take him home?" Tsunade had said he was okay.

"He's not sick; he's dreaming something pretty bad…about me." Iruka said meeting the sage's eyes. He looked back down at Naruto who now scooted close to him. Naruto locked one arm around Iruka and rested his forehead against Iruka's beating heart. It should have been difficult for him to breathe the way his face pressed hard against his father. Naruto's shaking stopped but the tears now wet Iruka's shirt. "What is it Naruto?" He asked but Naruto settled down into sleep still crying. Iruka looked up at Jiraiya. "He won't stop crying."

"Just hold him. Doesn't look like he's going let go of you anytime soon. Here," Jiraiya got up to get Iruka's blanket and covered the two of them. "Guess he does need to be babied some after all. What's bothering you now kid? This was supposed to be a fun vacation." His huge hand patted Naruto on the back. "Guess we have to wait until morning to find out. You alright?" Iruka looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah…" Gently he maneuvered the sleeping teen. Iruka lay back then pulled Naruto half over him so that Naruto's head rested more comfortably on his chest. "There now we can both sleep. Thanks."

"No problem." _That face, it like it was that day at the falls – so sad and lost. _"We're not going let you go there kid. You got family and friends – no more tears!" He adjusted the blanket over them. "Right?"

Iruka smiled at the old man. He was gruff and somewhat selfish but he truly cared for Naruto. "Right. Let's get some sleep. Night Jiraiya."

Iruka heard Jiraiya go back to his blankets and lie down. He held onto Naruto and closed his eyes seeking sleep. It was a long time coming for the wetness on his shirt kept spreading.

* * *

**Naruto **woke up quickly. He knew instantly where he was. He lay quietly savoring the warmth of his father's body. Iruka's long arm circled his back and beneath his ear, he could hear the strong, steady heartbeat. It was great. He loved it and would enjoy it forever how long it lasted. Carefully he lifted his head to look down at Iruka. He was still sleeping, his mouth open a bit of saliva slipping down his chin. Naruto smiled.

Before rising he once again rested against Iruka making a memory then slowly and carefully pulled away. Pervy Sage snored deeply startling him but didn't wake. Naruto hurriedly got the fire going again. The morning air was cool. That done he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**He **turned over and huddled under the blanket but couldn't seem to get warm. "Naruto!" Iruka spoke even before he was truly awake. The space next to him was empty with only lingering warmth where his son had been. Standing Iruka looked around for Naruto but he wasn't there.

"What?!" Jiraiya's eyes snapped open at Iruka's movement. His eyes went from Iruka to the empty bedroll. "Where is he?" He noted the fire, Naruto's pack but no kid. Jiraiya lay back down. "He can't be far, his stuff is still here." The old man yawned. "And he relit the fire. Probably just relieving himself."

"Yeah," Iruka said noticing the same things. He patted his shirt, it was still damp. He stripped it off and pulled out another. "I think I'll do the same." He said when still there was no sign of Naruto.

"He's fine!" Jiraiya called after the man but Iruka kept walking. "Stupid kid, worrying us." The toad sage found himself sitting up then needing to be active, cleaning up after everyone by shaking out the blankets and rolling them up. He'd give them ten minutes…

"I can't find him!" Iruka rushed back in exactly ten minutes.

"It doesn't mean anything!" Jiraiya said over Iruka's panic. "We'd know if he'd been taken, the little fool probably just wandered off. Let's start breakfast and he'll come back when he smells the food cooking." He'd double checked to make sure Naruto hadn't been taken; there had been nothing out of the ordinary about the camp so all they could really do was wait for Naruto to come back from wherever.

Iruka didn't like it. He wished this were one of Naruto's pranks but the dream, the crying was still fresh in Iruka's mind and he was worried sick. "I'll give him an hour then I'm going looking for him." He dropped down to the ground and stared into the flames.

* * *

"**I** hope you guys are hungry! It took me a while to find them. I saw their tracks but forest around here is thick and…I had to…chase them. Dad?" Naruto was dirty – grass and dirt stains on his face and clothes. In one hand he held three rabbits. He looked from Jiraiya who sat smiling and shaking his head to Iruka who was stiff as a board staring at him. Naruto couldn't make out was his father was feeling but his eyes were so intense that he backed up a step or two.

"Rabbits, plump ones too. Good job Naruto. Let me have 'em." Jiraiya moved by the frozen Iruka and took the rabbits from Naruto. He gripped the boy's bicep briefly then moved to one side to skin the animals. "Nice to have some fresh food while we're on the road."

The look in Pervy Sage's eyes was warm but sympathetic. _What's wrong? What happened while I was gone? _Naruto looked back at Iruka who was breathing very deeply, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I didn't do anything! Dad – I didn't!" Again he stepped back as Iruka stalked towards him.

"You were hunting? It's been almost two hours Naruto." Iruka gripped the front of Naruto's jacket and lifted him to his toes. "You couldn't tell me where you were going?!"

_He'd been worried! …But why was he still so tense? _"You-you were sleeping. I got up to pee then looked around for some fruit to eat for breakfast when I saw a rabbit. I thought, I thought getting some fresh food might get you to stop being mad at me…but it looks like I made things worse…" Naruto dropped his eyes and hung there in his father's grip waiting for the yelling and his new punishment.

"Dammit!" Iruka did shake him frustrated as hell that he couldn't be mad at Naruto. After shaking him, Naruto was pulled into his arms and held tightly. "You - you little idiot! When will you stop scaring me to death? You disappeared Naruto. I didn't know where you were. You could have gotten hurt or been attacked. There are still people after you Naruto! You disappeared!" He held Naruto's head close to him not letting him move.

Muffled, "I'm sorry! I didn't think it would take so long to catch them!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka and held on. He truly hadn't thought he'd worry him. The last thing he wanted to do was mess up their time together. He gasped when Iruka released him them grasped his face. "What?" New fear.

Iruka held that precious face and searched it. Naruto looked rested if scared at the moment. The blue of his eyes captured your attention as they always did but Iruka could tell they were slightly swollen and red rimmed. "You'll tell me where you're going Naruto. Always tell me – don't make me worry like this again. Promise me." He nodded Naruto's head.

"I promise. I promise! Dad!" He complained when Iruka continued moving his head up and down.

Iruka laughed finally. He let go of Naruto's head and tucked the boy close to his side. "Come here. Sit down with me." They sat and Iruka still kept him close. "…Last night, you were dreaming Naruto. Do you remember what you were dreaming about? You do! Tell what you were dreaming about Naruto."

Naruto had looked away from Iruka to Jiraiya who had skinned the rabbits and was now cleaning his knife. "Nothing, just a dream Dad. So you want to know where I'm going just on this trip or all the time like at home too?" _Talk about something and get him to forget this!_

Iruka grabbed his chin. "We'll work out the details in a moment. Whatever you were dreaming – it made you cry Naruto. You asked for me, for dad and you cried. When I got close to you, you grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It wasn't that you just went off hunting without saying a word but you'd cried in my arms most of the night too. So what were you dreaming?"

Naruto felt his cheeks get warm. _I didn't know I cried for real! Well that explains why I woke up holding him. Damn, I don't want to tell him, he'll only worry more. _"Just something stupid. Really, it was just a dream." He pulled his chin away. "Shouldn't we fix something to go with the rabbits? Pervy Sage is about to put them over the fire."

"Uh-uh, no food until you talk to me. You owe me that don't you think, after scaring me?" Iruka wasn't above using guilt.

Naruto groaned and tried to pull away but his father just pulled him back. He glanced up at Iruka trying to judge his expression – it was set. Sighing he pushed at Iruka until his back rested against his father's chest. He didn't want Iruka to see his face.

Iruka looked over at Jiraiya who shrugged not getting it either. He took Naruto's shoulders. "I'm waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. I found you a girlfriend and she became your wife!" The words rushed out. "You fell in love and were happy." Naruto's voice was smiling.

Confused, "I don't get it Naruto. Why would that make you cry?" Iruka asked.

"You told her about me, what's inside me. She was okay with it until she had your baby." Naruto felt his chest grow tight and he started picking at a ragged fingernail. "She wouldn't let me near the baby. You had a family, a child of your flesh and you didn't spend much time with me anymore. You had more kids and they were forbidden to have anything to do with me…and you said it wasn't fair to your kids to keep seeing me so you said you weren't my dad anymore." Naruto shrugged. "See, stupid dream."

Iruka circled his shoulders and rested his head on Naruto's. "Very stupid. I'd never do that to you Naruto. I thought you knew me better than that?"

"Don't say that Dad 'cause it's not true." Naruto's voice sounded older now. "I love Hinata. She can make me eat my vegetables and be polite and clean up. I do these things 'cause I love her and don't want to disappoint her. If your wife doesn't want me around then you'll ask me to leave because you love her." Suddenly he broke free and turned to face Iruka. "But it's okay! You'd be happy! In love, your own kids – a family. I won't mind when that happens because you'll be happy!" Naruto got on his knees and took Iruka's shoulders. "I'd give you up, if it meant you were loved and happy Dad! So I'm going to pick you out the best girl I can find! She'll be pretty and smart and she'll cook! Do you want to marry a ninja? Does it matter? Nah doesn't matter. Don't you worry, she'll be perfect – promise!" Naruto smiled down at him with his eyes shining with unshed tears. Naruto pulled him close and gave Iruka a quick hug then released him. "I'm going get some water for the coffee! Be right back – I mean it, I'm just going to get water!" Naruto stood quickly grabbing the coffee pot then hurrying away.

"Naruto…" Iruka reached for him but he was gone.

"That's some kid. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Parents giving up something to make their kids happy. Naruto's ready to give _you up_ if it means your happiness!" Jiraiya turned the rabbits. "He worked it all out whether in his dream or this morning. He'll lose you but he'll do it willingly. I don't know that I could do it." He finally looked up to see Iruka scowling.

"But it won't happen! Like I'd fall for some woman who couldn't love him! And besides it may never happen! The right woman might not exist for me! He's getting all upset and worrying and making plans for something that might not ever come!" Iruka stood up. "Dammit! Naruto! Come here Now!"

Jiraiya laughed out loud. They were too funny! But then when you loved someone, they could tear your nerves apart without even trying.

"Here I am! Told you I'd be right back." Naruto said calmly smiling at Iruka. Now that it was out in the open, he felt better. Dad would be his dad until he had his own kids. He'd still see him from time to time and he'd always have these memories. It was enough or it would be.

Ignoring Iruka, Naruto sat down rummaging through their bags. "There's got to be, yeah! Not as good as real ramen but it'll do won't it Pervy Sage?" He pulled out some packaged ramen.

"Sounds good but we need more water." Jiraiya couldn't stop smiling.

"Sure, I'll get it." Naruto got up but stopped dead in his tracks choking. Iruka again had him by the collar but from behind. He'd jerked Naruto to a stop. "Wh't…dad…?" The words were strangled out of him as he looked over his shoulder.

"It won't happen. I'm not giving you up Naruto. You're my son. Got that!" He pulled Naruto backwards until he was bent over and looked down into his up-turned face.

Naruto stared up at Iruka seeing that he meant what he said. He smiled slowly. "Yep, you're my dad, always will be even if she says you can't. S'okay." He reassured Iruka then blinked and stood up straight. "Whoa – blood rush! Whoa!" Iruka spun him around making him dizzier.

"You're not listening to me Naruto. Wife, kids or none of the above – I am your father!" He steadied Naruto by gripping his arms.

"Thanks. I know that but I want you to know that I won't get in your way when you do have a wife and kids." Naruto smiled at him.

Iruka growled. "My kids, _if I have kids,_ will have _you as their big brother!_ I will be there when you become Hokage, when you marry Hinata and grandfather to your kids!" He yelled and shook Naruto.

"_**Married?**_ We haven't even…never mind!" Naruto blushed thinking they were supposed to make love when he went home. "But hey, that's great dad! When you can slip away from your family, you'll always be welcome at our place!" He blinked. _Married to Hinata…Our own home…A little girl who looks just like Hinata… _It should have scared him shitless thinking about such things at his age but Naruto started to grin imagining his future with Hinata. "I'll probably get married first, huh? And my kids might be older than yours! Wouldn't that be freaky?" Naruto threw back his head laughing.

Jiraiya gave in and laughed along with Naruto, the frustration and surprise on Iruka's face was priceless. He got up and went to them. "Might as well give up man! He's got you married with kids and you've made him Hokage and yourself a grandpa!" He slapped Iruka on the back. "Come on; let's eat before these rabbits get tough! Naruto we still need water for that ramen."

"Okay. Hey Pervy Sage – I'll let you be great-granddaddy if you promise to stop chasing girls in your old age!" Naruto ran away laughing when Jiraiya acted as if he were going to jump him.

"Brat!" Jiraiya said but with a smile. He looked back at Iruka who still looked dazed. "Come on gramps, have a seat. You're just hungry Iruka. After some food I'm sure you'll come up with some better arguments."

"He won't believe me. Why won't he believe me? I won't let a woman or anything stop me from being his father. Is it that he doesn't trust me? Why now after all this time?" Iruka asked Jiraiya puzzled.

"Iruka you're not getting it. Naruto does trust you but he, better than anybody, knows how quickly life can change. Wasn't it only two weeks ago that Sakura and Sasuke were his best friends? Relationships change and grow or they end. We were planning on getting you a girlfriend. In his dreams, Naruto must have taken that one step further and with his situation, that dream could very well become reality. He knows this and has made peace with it." Jiraiya reached over and shook him. "It's the same as last night when he was crying in his sleep, just hold on to him and be there for him. You're right, you don't know if any of that stuff will happen but he'll be alright as long as you're there for him until then. He knows. Naruto knows you love him – whatever happens Naruto will always love you – his father."

Naruto came crashing back to the camp. Carefully he placed the pot of water over the fire and looked up to see Iruka with tears in his eyes. "Dad? You okay?"

Iruka blinked back the tears and found a smile for Naruto. "Yep! Just wondering how many kids you and Hinata are going to have. You're going to be in for it son because they'll probably be just like you!" He and Jiraiya found that extremely funny.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Naruto didn't get why they were laughing so hard.

* * *



**It **was a large city full of every sort of entertainment three men could hope for. The first thing they did was get a room and head for the steam baths. They had a few days worth of road dust to get rid of. Next was a meal, they packed away the food much to the amusement of the locals then bellies full, they went exploring.

Movie theaters, arcades, sports fields and amusement parks drew Naruto's gaze. Jiraiya seem to act like a compass and found every bar, dance club, swimming pool, health club, modeling agency and of course every red light district where beautiful young girls could be found. Iruka gravitated towards book stores, libraries and school campuses. Jiraiya and Naruto dragged him away from those places.

"Okay Dad, here's the plan." They were back in the room having walked the city most of the day. Tomorrow was 'Get Iruka Laid Day!' – Jiraiya's phrase but Naruto wanted to dress him up then gently ease him into first talking to some women and seeing what he liked and what kind of women liked him. "We'll go and get your hair trimmed and see what it looks like down, you know try some stuff then we'll go shop for some clothes. Might have to get me some too since I didn't pack much of my casual stuff. Anyway then we'll cruise the shops! Girls like to shop." Naruto stripped off his shirt and pants then stretched. Next he put on his PJs and favorite panda cap.

Iruka had to smile. Naruto was just about as tall as him, acted older but still clung to that cap. Undressing he asked, "So why am I letting you do this to me again?"

"Because you don't want my kids to be older than yours!" His reply came quickly then Naruto sobered. "I want you happy Dad, can't I want that for you?" Naruto sat down on Jiraiya's empty bed. Pervy Sage was off in a bar somewhere hanging over some drunk girls hoping to get lucky.

"I think you're confused son. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to make sure you're happy. And I'm sorry to say I haven't done much to help that but when we get home, I'll do better." He sat down across from Naruto.

"Dad there's nothing you can do about people's feelings." Naruto said with frown thinking about Sasuke. "But other than that, I'm great. You, Mama T and Hinata. I got friends who don't care about you know who! Did I mention Hinata?" Naruto grinned.

Iruka got a speculative look in his eye. "About Hinata, I know we mentioned you having kids but you guys aren't…having sex yet are you?"

Naruto's cheeks bloomed. "Daaaddd! You don't have to worry about that! Just concentrate on your sex life!" _I guess I could tell him but I don't talk about that stuff again!!_

Iruka didn't think they were at least not yet but as close as they were, it wouldn't be long now. He personally thought it was too soon for both of them but what they had was real and sex usually followed love. "We'll go shopping for condoms too." He laughed as Naruto's face became blotchy.

"I can buy my own!" Naruto pulled at his shirt since he was starting to sweat.

"Yeah but do you know what kind? Naruto, there are many different kinds just like buying shoes or anything else. You do want some that will prevent pregnancy as well as feel good to both you and Hinata don't you?" _God what a weird conversation this is turning out to be!_

"There are condoms that Hinata will like? But aren't they made for men? So you've used these condoms with who Dad? Anybody I know?" Naruto's eyes were wide. _I'm learning so much stuff…and Dad knows what to buy so he has been having sex but with who? _

Iruka laughed nervously. "Never you mind who! We're talking about you and keeping from having babies before you're eighteen years old!"

"Oh come on tell me! Not Anko? That woman's freaky Dad! A real nut job! You don't like _freaky-dickey_ do you?! Kurenai? Shizune? _**Mama T?!**__"_ Naruto's eyes grew so big that his face was mostly blue. "Help!" He turned and started to climb over the bed when his father pounced. Fingers traveled under his arms and tickled him.

"Noisy kid! If I slept with all of them it's none of your business!" Iruka was relentless in his tickling. Naruto jerked, turned, kicked, begged and still tried to ask questions but Iruka wouldn't stop, that is until Naruto farted.

"Oh man! You ate too damn much! Open a window!" Iruka jumped off of Naruto gasping for air! He hung his head out the window for several minutes then looked back at Naruto.

Naruto's face was wet with tears but he was still smiling. "Are-are you ticklish Dad?" It was hard to stand up but Naruto got to his feet. "Tell me who you did it with! What's the big secret? I'm your son – you can trust me…" His words were soft but that grin was pure evil.

"A tickle war? Think you can win do you? Bring it on son!" The two circled each other then Iruka made the first move!

* * *

"**What** the hell did you two do last night? The furniture was knocked over, clothes everywhere and _my mattress_ was on the floor! Not to mention the smell of rotten eggs! Then the two of you were knocked out cold with big grins on your faces!" Jiraiya looked from one innocent face to the other. "Well, I'm waiting!"

"Nothing." Father and son said together, looked at each other then tried not to laugh. Neither had won the war but the battle had been well fought. Iruka didn't really remember but somehow he'd tipped the mattress over onto Naruto leaving the boy's feet sticking out and vulnerable to attack. Naruto had used their clothes to bind him and Iruka had spent almost a half hour howling with laughter and adding to the smell.

Hours later, drunk with laughter they'd fallen onto their bed still trying to out tickle the other. Sleepily, Naruto had Iruka's foot in his hands and Iruka had gone for Naruto's ribs and they lost consciousness.

"Nothing? Yeah right." Jiraiya sipped his coffee. _These two are acting like they've been this close forever. As it is, they've picked up each other's habits in the few short days we've been traveling._

"There's a barber shop right across the street Dad. That's our first stop. Then clothes, then…"

"Then the drugstore." Iruka interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Dad…" Naruto looked around nervously like someone was listening.

"Well if your plan succeeds, I'll need some too won't I?" Iruka decided if he couldn't talk to his own son about these things then there was no hope of Naruto confiding in him when the boy needed to. He wouldn't be embarrassed anymore – well he hoped not.

"Oh! Yeah I guess so." Naruto frowned. _Do I really want him out having sex with some woman he just met? That's probably what Pervy Sage did last night! But I want him to find a wife not just a sex partner! _"You're not just going to sleep with her on the first date are you? I don't think you could trust a woman like that." Naruto said seriously gripping his father's arm.

"Ha! Would you listen to him?!" Jiraiya barked causing the other people in the diner to look and stare. "Who's the father here?"

"Master Jiraiya! Keep it down!" Iruka hushed him then covered Naruto's hand. "I'm not a loose man son." That set Jiraiya to laughing again. "I'm a picky man Naruto. She'd really have to be something else for us to get intimate so soon." Naruto was still frowning as he judged his father's words.

"Okay, just don't be like him! He'd give it to every girl if they asked. Too bad for him that hardly ever happens!" Naruto nimbly jumped out of Jiraiya's reach. Quickly he snatched the rest of his food off the table. "I'll meet you outside Dad!" He stuck his tongue out at Jiraiya.

They both watched Naruto as he took off out the door. "You're his father; can't you do anything about that smart mouth?" Jiraiya poured more coffee.

"What, you can't handle the smart mouth of a fifteen year old? Getting too old?" Iruka laughed at him.

"You used to pay me respect Iruka." His cup thumped down on the table. "I think you've been spending too much time with _him and Tsunade!_" He pointed at Iruka.

"Maybe and maybe I've just gotten to know who you really are!" This time it was Iruka jumping away and waving to the Toad Sage as he exited the diner leaving Jiraiya with the bill.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Jiraiya **watched them get their hair trimmed. Iruka tried wearing his hair down for Naruto but he said it just wasn't him so it went back up. Next new clothes, being a ninja was great but right now they just wanted to look casual and maybe cool. Slacks, knit shirts, jeans and t-shirts, a light weight casual suit and several pairs of shorts to play in. Iruka had a new wardrobe that satisfied his son.

"Looking good Dad!" Naruto complimented him while Jiraiya just shrugged.

In the drugstore, both of them got a new education from the Toad Sage as he explained the numerous kinds of condoms and gels and ointments and lotions and sizes and the list went on. All three left with purchases, Naruto's and Iruka's were modest sized bags while Jiraiya left with two large bags, grinning.

"Now we just have to find some females to try out all our goodies on!" Jiraiya said rubbing his hands together. "Where should we go? Lots of clubs to choose from but the real action won't start until after dark. Maybe we could hit the shops again but this time look for girls, huh? Huh?"

"He's right, come on Dad." Naruto got behind Iruka and pushed him out of their room. The nerves were back on both sides but somehow this had become the focal point of their whole trip and there was no turning back now.

They were an interesting threesome. A young blond man with bright eyes and a mischievous smile. A slightly older man dark, calm and self assured and lastly the overbearing old man talking to anyone showing some leg. Naruto pulled Jiraiya away and let Iruka go on his own. "Pervy Sage, you're chasing away the girls! How's Dad ever going to meet women if you're around?!" Naruto hissed.

"Shows how much you know! I can find him the real lookers, Iruka's liable pickup some mouse. You don't want some Plain Jane for a mom do you?" Jiraiya turned Naruto around so he could see who Iruka was talking to.

The woman did look a little dowdy but then Iruka said something and she smiled. It turned the dowdy woman into a beautiful one. "I think he knows what he's doing besides, _he_ has to live with her,_ not me!_ And we may not find his wife here anyway! This is more to get him out there and dating. The real stuff probably won't happen until we get home." Naruto said as Iruka nodded to the woman then moved on.

"Fine! If I can't help, I'm off to find my own women! See you later kid! Have fun being a voyeur!" Jiraiya had hoped to use father and son in his own way to bring in the ladies but they weren't playing along. He huffed away leaving the two idiots to a game they could never win without a master's touch!

Naruto was glad to see the back of him. Sometimes he was just too much and when it came to girls, Pervy Sage was always too much! Looking back for his dad, Naruto saw a couple of women talking to him now and smiled. "Go for it!" He watched for a while but began to feel awkward just standing there watching so he started wandering in and out of shops. Naruto wanted to take off but he'd promised to let Iruka know where he was, so stayed within sight and looked around. Suddenly he remembered Hinata asking him to bring her something back from his trip. There were shops and stands everywhere. It was a perfect time to shop!

* * *

**Iruka** looked for his blonde head for thirty minutes. It had already been two hours since he'd been pushed out into the dating arena and now he was tired and hungry. He'd seen Jiraiya leave and had stepped away from a woman to see where Naruto was but the teen had waved and given him a signal that he'd be nearby and true to his promise, Naruto did not leave his sight. As he cruised the shops and talked to various women, he'd lost track of Naruto several times only to catch a glimpse of him inside a store or window shopping. It worried Iruka that Naruto didn't have anything to do or that he couldn't just let him go off on his own but they weren't at home. There were no Anbu Black Ops watching out for him. They'd have to come up with a better plan or forget this until they were back in Konoha.

Iruka felt pretty good. He'd talked to some nice women and gotten a few phone numbers and a casual date for tomorrow was set up. Thinking that was good for the first try, Iruka decided to find his son and grab some food but when he looked around this last time, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Just a hint of panic was setting in when he finally saw Naruto in a woman's clothing store talking to a clerk. Eyebrows raised he went to see what Naruto was up to now.

"You got something in lavender? Maybe mid-thigh? No, no right at the knees! She's kinda modest and-and it's gotta have sleeves – nothing sleeveless. Maybe the sleeves can you know blow in the breeze like the skirt! You got something like that?" Naruto crowded the woman, anxious to hear her answer.

"Naruto? What's up son?" Iruka could see the woman inching backwards from him and looking for help. Time to rein him in a bit.

"Dad! Hey, I'm looking for something for Hinata. Remember, she wanted me to bring her back something. I thought she might like a new dress. Oh, how'd you do?" Naruto smiled up at Iruka as the man put an arm around him.

Iruka grinned and winked. "Not too bad, not bad at all. A dress huh? Sure you know what she likes?" He asked and looked back at the clerk who had relaxed and was smiling now.

"Yeah, I think so. I know what she looks good in anyway." Naruto smiled to himself seeing Hinata in his mind. "So you got anything like that?" He focused on the clerk again.

"No but I wish I did. That must be one special lady for you to want to buy her a dress. Most men would just let their girlfriends go shopping on their own and volunteer to pay but I like your way better." The women looked to Iruka. "Must be your influence that has turned him into such a thoughtful young man." She looked Iruka up and down.

"Yep, my Dad's the greatest!" Naruto said quickly patting Iruka on the back.

Iruka looked down at Naruto. He had been checking the woman out but Naruto's words filled him with such pride! He pulled Naruto closed to his side and held him there. "You're damned good too Son." He cupped Naruto's head smiling like he'd won a prize.

"Here, let me give you my card. I may get some new things in like what you're looking for and you can call me in a few days or just give me your number and I'll call you!" _Sure he had a teenaged son but the man was obviously unmarried and any man who could raise such a good son was worth looking into! _The woman thought looking back at Iruka.

"Wow, you didn't even have to say much to her! She asked for your number! You may not need much help at all Dad." Naruto laughed as they left and went looking for a meal.

"Nope but then you did all the work." Iruka said then laughed as Naruto looked at him confused. He decided not to tell Naruto how he'd helped him out back there, not that he planned to use Naruto in that way but he was sure Master Jiraiya was intending to use both of them. That knowledge would surely cause an argument between them. "Never mind. Come on, let's try this place. Looks like they serve well-rounded meals. I want to be able to tell your mother I fed you well."

"You're a wimp Dad; letting Mama T control you like that. All we have to do is tell her I ate my vegetables – it doesn't have to be true!" Naruto hinted, trying to tell Iruka that they should skip the veggies.

Iruka laughed at that. "Nice try but who is it that crumbles like dried rice when Tsunade looks into your eyes and asks real quietly did you do what you were supposed to?! Uzumaki Naruto, that's who! And then there's Hinata, she'll know fairly quickly if you're telling the truth too! Nice try son, just think of them, I'm sure the vegetables will slide down your throat like butter!" They took a table and Iruka ordered for both of them.

"So you've got a date tomorrow? If you can hook females so easily, why haven't you been doing it?" Naruto asked before stuffing an egg roll into his mouth.

"I told you – I was busy but I'll definitely do better when we get home. I forgot how much fun the chase can be. You may get another mother before you know it!" Iruka said as a joke. No way was he rushing into a marriage not when there was Naruto's happiness at sake as well as his own.

"The chase huh? Is that what Pervy Sage gets so excited about?" Naruto frowned.

"Hmm, I think the whole process gets him – the chase, the capture and the quick escape! Yeah it can be fun making a girl like you and finally getting her to go out with you." Iruka let out a loud laugh. "But you didn't get that with Hinata! She did all the chasing! You'll have to ask her about that!"

"Yeah, yeah, ha, ha!" Naruto pretended to laugh but thinking back on how Hinata had followed behind him all those years and how she acted once she'd gotten him – yeah she did enjoy herself. Naruto blushed thinking of all the times she'd seen him naked using those big innocent eyes of hers!

Iruka was very curious about that blush but didn't ask, a guy had to have some secrets he shared only with his girl. They filled up on good food and conversation before heading back to the room.

"Whadyou mean? But you already got some numbers! If you don't go looking every day, you might miss that special one!" Naruto said hitting the lights. Iruka had just told him that he wouldn't be searching for women every day.

"I don't need to be on the lookout for a woman all the time. Nobody's that desperate!" Iruka said and both their eyes were drawn to Jiraiya's backpack and both of them couldn't stop their smiles. "And then there's that! Jiraiya is always sneaking off somewhere. I do not want you tagging along after him - no telling what you'd see now that you know where you were going! Anyway this trip is supposed to be for you Naruto! A chance to forget about the Chunin Festival and all that other stuff. It's also a chance for us to spend some time together as father and son. I'll still date but that doesn't me we can't have fun too."

Reminded of why he was here in a hotel room instead of home where his new status of Chunin was about to be recognized, Naruto went to look out the window. Suddenly their earlier conversation took on a whole new meaning.

Naruto had chased after Sasuke and Sakura hoping to win their friendship. It seemed he'd only just gotten to the point when the satisfaction of the chase should have been settling in and he should be enjoying the results but it didn't happen that way. They had dumped him. He hadn't been their type at all. Left all alone to find his own way home at the end of a very bad date.

He had to laugh. He had to or cry. Naruto was staring out the window but all he saw was the look of fear on Sakura's face and the hate mixed with desire for power on Sasuke's. Naruto didn't feel the tears yet they left his eyes freely.

Iruka had been taking off his jacket and hanging it up when he noticed Naruto's silence. Turing he cursed himself for bringing up the reason they weren't back in Konoha. Fine tremors flowed from the top of Naruto's head down to his feet. In the window, Naruto's eyes were blank as the tears left them. Iruka took his son's shoulders then wrapped one arm around Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry son, so sorry." Iruka was apologizing for every hurt Naruto had ever had in his fifteen years. He caressed Naruto's head with his own. "I love you." It startled him when Naruto turned to hide his face against him but he smiled sadly to hold his crying son in his arms. "Things changed but that doesn't mean they won't change again. You and Sasuke have a bond Naruto, no matter what happens between you, it's a bond that can't be broken. You live in him as he lives in you."

Naruto breathed in Iruka's scent. The smell he'd know since those first overly awkward days at the academy. He remembered the times Iruka had talked to him to help him understand the ways of the ninja and all the times he'd yelled at him, completely fed up his antics. No matter what, Iruka had always been there. Naruto had often set out intentionally to make his sensei angry. Iruka had punished Naruto severely but he was always there with him to make sure Naruto did the work and he'd talked to him, taking the time to explain his bad behavior or talk about things they'd done in class so Naruto got a double helping of all his lectures.

Naruto clutched Iruka's shirt his hands. He stepped forward even though there was no space between them now. No he didn't have Sasuke. He may not have Sakura but he had Iruka-sensei who now, thank God and those who gave him life, who now called him son. "D-ad, Daddy!" Naruto stood on tiptoe, his hands now cupped over Iruka's shoulders. "Thank you, thank you! Iloveyou-thankyou!" He slobbered against Iruka's neck.

Iruka felt wetness on his own cheeks now as he gripped Naruto about the waist held him. His other hand locked in the boy's blond hair. He was thrown backwards in time when he'd needed a hug like this but all he'd been given was an empty house and dark rooms. He was at once the boy who's parents had been killed by the thing in Naruto's belly and the father Naruto so desperately needed. In each other they'd found the family they'd lost. "It's okay baby. I know, I know Naruto. Daddy's got you." He rocked them and waited for Naruto's heart to steady. "We're going to get through this – you, me, Tsunade, Hinata, Lord Hiashi and your favorite pervert Jiraiya." He smiled when Naruto let out a congested chuckle.

Naruto listened to Iruka's heartbeat and soon his own matched that of his father's. All the pain was still so fresh within him – it surprised him and yet it didn't. Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka marrying and having his own family. That last one could still happen but Naruto was sure of Iruka. Their history and this moment in time, from the beginning and until - no even after they died – their souls would always be connected.

Slowly Naruto loosened his grip on Iruka. He became aware of how wet his face was and jerked backwards. "Aw man, I did it again. I ruined your new shirt." Naruto saw his tears and snot on the shirt and grimaced. "I'll buy you a new one." He undid the shirt and tossed it in the garbage then grabbed some tissues to clean his face and handed some to Iruka. "Dad?"

Iruka kept his eyes on Naruto. He was calmer and there was something different about Naruto. He'd settled something in his mind – something was positive and real about Naruto's attitude. Glad to be free of the messed up shirt, Iruka went to get two towels then returned to his son. As usual Naruto hadn't done a good job of cleaning up after himself. He wiped Naruto's face as if he were five years old. "What is it?"

Naruto's eyes locked with that of his father's then he smiled. He submitted to the parenting willingly. "Nothing really, guess I just like saying Dad. …And, I'm glad you…chose me to be your son. Thanks Dad."

Iruka looked his face over. There had been hopelessness hidden in Naruto's face since the nightmare but now… A sigh left Iruka and every fear mixed in it disappeared. He cupped Naruto's jaw. "You're the most aggravating boy alive! Who else would I choose to make my life this interesting?!" He squeezed Naruto's jaws then smacked a kiss on his forehead. "Go, get ready for bed!" He pushed him towards the bathroom. Just before Naruto disappeared being the door, they shared another look. "You're welcome…son, my son." At Naruto's blinding smile, Iruka chuckled then flopped back on the bed when the door closed. "And thank you for needing me Naruto. Because you need me…my life's the best it's ever been…"

The room was quiet except for Naruto moving and humming in the bathroom. Each marveled over the changes life could bring, the joy and the sorrow. Fate had seen fit to bring them together and mend their ragged seams. Of course fate would again and again cut these seams but neither feared being torn from the other, not anymore. Father and son they were and father and son they would always be.

_**Crash!**_ The door slammed inward making Iruka jump off the bed reaching for weapons he wasn't carrying. Naruto threw open the bathroom door, standing in his boxers a disposable razor his only weapon.

Jiraiya stood there drunk with three equally drunk young women. **"See! I toold you my f-friendsss were goood loking!"** He hiccupped and staggered in the room pushing the giggling women inside. **"Looky boys! Girlsss!" **He tried to whisper. **"One for e-each of usss!" **Jiraiya let out a loud laugh. **"Knew-knew y-you needed help with the ladies! So here!" **He pushed one to Iruka and the girl latched onto his neck. Then he pushed one to Naruto, she fell but crawled over until she could clutch his leg. Unfortunately she grabbed his shorts in the process and Naruto got exposed. Unintentionally he stiffly greeted the women.

"Wow!" The girls said awed.

"**Oh yeah! Way to go N-Naruto! Let's get this p-party starrrted!" **Jiraiya had known Naruto would come in handy!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry to be so late everyone - computer problems. Let's hope it's all fixed now! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Evil Plans**_

**It **was cool beneath the ground and the air was moist. To keep it from being too damp, torches and small fires were lit throughout the labyrinth. This also provided light for those who lived and worked there. This was Orochimaru's home, base of operations and current lab.

Walking down one corridor, a scream pierced the silence causing a smile to form on the man's face. One of their prisoners was reacting well to the curse mark – he still lived. The man had been a very good ninja, if he was alive at the end of the week; the new powers he would receive would make him a deadly ninja. Documenting the prisoner's progress would be highly exciting.

Shortly he'd reached his own rooms. One torch had been left burning and he picked it up and lit two more then the candles on his desk. There was work to be done of course but he didn't feel too much like it at this moment and with Lord Orochimaru away, there wasn't any hurry to complete it. Kabuto crossed the floor and lay down on his bed. He crossed one leg over the other and linked his fingers behind his head.

It was good to be left alone from time to time not that Lord Orochimaru was always on his back but the man's eyes were everywhere and it was always unexpected what he chose to see, mundane things like where he picked his medicinal herbs. Kabuto was just glad that he'd settled down. Only in these last few months had he stopped raging about losing Uchiha Sasuke. His master had not believed that Sasuke would turn down power in favor of friendship but that's exactly what the boy had done.

They had heard of the near fight to the death at Konoha Hospital. The timing had been perfect for Sasuke to leave there and join them but he hadn't. Hatake Kakashi had interfered and kept the boy close to him. Kakashi with his tender heart had forced Sasuke to spend as much time with Naruto as possible and the greatest obstacle in taking Sasuke appeared – Naruto's need of a friend. That boy's emotional influence was as great as the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox! Then with Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya back in the village and all Konoha shinobi still cautious about any new attacks on the village - Orochimaru had decided against kidnapping Sasuke especially since he was in no condition to fight having just switched to a new body, it had just been too risky. So for the last two years, Orochimaru had seemingly given up on the Uchiha kid but now there was new information.

Uzumaki Naruto's secret was out in the open and Sasuke seeing his best friend with immense power – power he lacked was again ready to be tempted by Lord Orochimaru's promises. Jealously often led to hate and with Sasuke in such a vulnerable state, the pickings should be easy!

Kabuto turned over on his side looking at the bookcases full of notes he'd taken on various people. Orochimaru did not know any of this. He'd gone away the day before his spies had showed up with this information. The time to act was now since Orochimaru still wanted Sasuke's body but just what should he do? Having Orochimaru inside Sasuke's body would make him almost invincible. Kabuto wondered if he really wanted that but how could he explain not attempting to procure Sasuke. If he let this opportunity slip by them, Kabuto could pay with his life. Of course the Sannin could kill him at any time he chose and Kabuto could only imagine the torture he would be put through long before he could escape into the throes of death should he leave Sasuke alone. He would have to go retrieve Sasuke, there was no other option.

He sat up throwing his legs over the side of the bed. According to the information, Sasuke had temporarily disappeared and Naruto was absent from the village. _What had __happened? Where were the two of them? Was Naruto on the run from the village unable to handle everyone knowing his secret? Was Sasuke chasing him trying to kill him or had he finally gone searching for Orochimaru? _

They needed more information before he could formulate a plan. Kabuto rose and exited his rooms. They had some new recruits and this would be a perfect way to test their skills. He would send two of them into Konoha. They would be given copies of his cards so they would know who and what type of skills they would be up against but if they were any good; no one would suspect a thing. He had been that good and better but then he was a hard act to follow! Kabuto laughed enjoying the memories of all the years he'd been a spy inside of Konoha with no one the wiser.

* * *

**The **Uchiha boy was in the village and had attended the festival but the Uzumaki kid, the Nine-Tailed Fox was away recuperating but where? For two days, there was still a joyous feeling in the village left over from the festival. Many people had come to witness and celebrate the new Chunins so it wasn't hard to keep a low profile. Since Uchiha and Uzumaki were on the same team, Kabuto's spies made Uchiha and the girl their targets. Surely they would know where the Fox was besides it would give them a chance to learn how Sasuke truly felt about his teammate.

It proved to be somewhat difficult to get near the girl. She spent a great deal of time either with the Hokage or in the private home of a Lord Hyuga. The spies were not foolish enough to think they wouldn't be caught by these powerful ninja so they focused on Sasuke instead.

At first that too proved useless for the day after the festival, the teen never left his home but on the second day he was physically removed from his solitary contemplation of his walls and out to a ramen shop. Only one of the men went inside to listen to their conversation.

"You should not hide inside your home Sasuke! You do not want to grow pale and weak while you wait for Naruto to return, do you?" Lee questioned loudly.

Neji smiled when Sasuke flinched from Lee talking directly in his ear. It took some getting used to, Lee did most everything exuberantly. "I'm sure Sasuke won't let that happen. He'll need his strength to deal with Naruto when he returns. …Do you know what you'll do Sasuke, when he returns I mean? The two of you were…not speaking when Naruto left." Neji was careful of his words. So far only he and Shikamaru knew what Sasuke had done to Naruto.

Sasuke leaned forward his arms on the counter watching Ichiraku cook. "I haven't a clue. Naruto may not even talk to me." He gave a disheartened shrug.

Lee slapped him on the back. "Do not worry! You are on the same squad! You will have time and proximity on your side. Just being there and working together will help. Be persistent, like Naruto is!" Lee said and they all knew that to be true.

Sasuke accepted his bowl of ramen with a nod then snapped apart his chopsticks. A smile appeared on his face as he imagined how Naruto would practically stick his face in the bowl. "The hard part is waiting for him to come back." He admitted to them.

Neji nodded and swallowed. "Yes, every day will be filled with doubts. Naruto…I used to think he was a simpleton, saying and believing in one thing only – becoming Hokage. But his mind is complex, you only have to listen to him when he's deadly serious and learn that he's looked at everything, every angle and dissected it to the minutest detail. Naruto's unpredictable and his solutions can be…off the wall but if he doesn't succeed, he makes it possible for others to accomplish his goals." Neji shook his head in wonder. "He is…a remarkable person."

Ichiraku leaned down to join the conversation. "And yet he is still a boy, just like the three of you. Naruto wants only to lead a normal life, well as normal as any ninja!" He laughed. "You remember that night the two of you came here and ate then ran off playing; I think to see who the better ninja was?" He waited for Sasuke to remember. "That is what he wants and needs from you guys." Ichiraku stood up and looked out at the sky. "He found me when he was but a tiny thing. All by himself he was, I didn't even see him at first and I could not believe a child that young was out on his own." He sighed still in disbelief. "I knew after a moment who he was." Ichiraku looked at his other patrons but they seemed involved in their food, still he was careful not to say too much and kept his voice down.

"I hesitated, the fear rose up out of nowhere, I'd seen with my own eyes the damage caused by…it." He glanced at the boys in front of him and was satisfied to see them listening intently to his story. "I wanted to tell him to leave but he was trembling, huge blue eyes wet with unshed tears. He'd worked up the nerve to ask for some ramen and I could see that he expected to be refused. Then it hit me, Naruto was a child like my own daughter but unlike her, alone." He picked up a towel and wiped his hands though they were clean.

"What happened next?" Lee said almost standing in his curiosity.

A laugh now from the proprietor. "I turned away from him, walked out of the shop and went to him. Of course Naruto thought the worst and was already crying when I caught up to him. I picked him up and placed him on a stool. The fear on his face tore at my heart but I smiled at him, patted his head and asked him what kind of ramen he liked. And that was it! He became my best customer that day. That was the one day he did not talk my ear off while stuffing his face full of food. He just pointed – he didn't know what kind he liked so I fixed him some pork ramen." Quietly, "I had to show him how to eat it – he didn't know how but once I did he ate the whole bowl smiling and staring at me. I think he was afraid I'd take it away from him."

Sasuke remembered his mother laughing at him as she taught him how to eat ramen. Naruto had had to learn from a stranger. "When did he laugh? He did laugh back then didn't he?" It was hard to think of Naruto and not hear him laughing.

"Not until he'd finished. Tiny hands patted his poked out stomach and he laughed and laughed. I often wondered if it was his first laugh." Ichiraku wiped the counter. "He came back every day for the ramen jumping up and down until I could see him."

"I think he came back not only for the ramen but because he had a friend." Neji bowed his head slightly at Ichiraku.

"Well," The man said pleased and stood up proudly. "And that's why he'll accept your apology Sasuke because in you he has a friend, right?"

A long sigh and then a slow smile. "Yes, I am his friend." Sasuke said looking him in the eye. "Thanks for the food and the story."

"Sure no problem. I feed the hungry and sometimes I think I can feed souls!" He laughed heartily. "You guys want seconds?"

**The** three teens walked through the village talking while a man meandered behind them.

"He's been gone a little over a week. Naruto said three weeks so we'll have to be on the lookout for him. I think Hinata is regretting letting him go now." Neji smiled and explained. "When she's alone she'll sit quietly and look off into space or pull out some pictures she has of him. I think if she knew where they were, she'd leave and go to him!" It was very funny to the members of the Hyuga household how she mooned over him, funny but sweet.

"So Naruto hasn't written? It could be they're just going to camp out and stay away from the towns and villages." Lee commented.

"I don't know, the way he talks about Master Jiraiya, I'm pretty sure they'll go wherever there are girls." Sasuke smiled. "According to Naruto – he's the world's biggest pervert!"

He followed them a while more until they began walking towards a residential area. The spy melted back into the crowd of shoppers to rendezvous with his partner near the main gates of the village. They lounged in the shade like tired tourists and discussed what they had found out.

Uchiha knew about the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Uzumaki. Uzumaki had left the village to recuperate from some injuries. Uchiha apparently had some kind of violent reaction once he knew Uzumaki's secret but now wanted to make up and be friends again but was unsure of Uzumaki's reaction. In approximately two weeks time Uzumaki would return and possibly restart his friendship with Uchiha and that would be bad for their purposes. They needed Uchiha upset and angry – hungry for power. Kabuto needed to be informed but what if Uzumaki returned in that time? One would stay and the other would report back to Kabuto.

* * *

**Sasuke **headed home. Neji and Lee had spent the afternoon with him and he marveled that he could get along with them without Naruto at his side. In times past, Naruto had acted as a buffer between him and the other Chunin but now he was able to talk to them and enjoy himself but he still wished Naruto were there. It wasn't as if he couldn't make a move without him, it was just – well, he missed him.

He remembered Ichiraku's story about Naruto's first bowl of ramen and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to see Naruto. Looking about Sasuke realized that he was on the opposite end of town from Naruto's place but what else did he have to do?

Twilight was just starting when he appeared on Naruto's doorstep. Sasuke hesitated before opening the door. The last time he'd been there, he'd wanted to know Naruto's secret. "Well I learned it didn't I?" He said aloud. _And I acted a complete ass._ Turning the knob, Sasuke let himself into Naruto's home.

Naruto smiled at him and told him to have a seat. He moved about the room straightening things and laughed, embarrassed by the mess his place was in. Sasuke sat down at the table and watched Naruto make them tea. The whole time he just smiled as he listened to Naruto talk about training and Hinata and what their next mission might be.

It was what Sasuke wanted to see but the room was clean and empty. He stepped in and closed door then reached for the light switch. The room was neat – too neat and Sasuke hated that. He pulled out a chair and sat down. When he thought about it, he realized that someone other than Naruto must have cleaned up the place. He'd spent weeks in the hospital and then left just as soon as he'd gotten out. "We didn't allow you to come home, did we? Sorry Naruto."

Still Sasuke was comfortable here. Naruto was absent but you could still feel him here. He got up and went to Naruto's closet. Orange greeted his eyes and Sasuke laughed. "You'll always have to wear orange Naruto! I wouldn't know who you were if you didn't!" Turning he noticed something was missing. There used to be a picture of the four of them on the dresser but it was gone now. In its place was a picture of Hinata and Naruto. It must have been taken recently because Sasuke didn't recognize the scenery, a garden and Naruto was in casual clothes – nothing orange! They looked good together, holding each other but it began to bother him that there was no trace of Squad 7 or of their friendship.

Sasuke grew a little desperate as displayed by him suddenly searching Naruto's dresser. It was in the bottom drawer face down. He and Naruto weren't looking at each other. They both looked mad while only Sakura and Kakashi-sensei smiled. Feeling relieved, Sasuke dusted it off and set it beside the other picture. "It's not done yet Naruto. We need to get to the point where we'll be smiling at each other in the next picture."

"He'd like that." Hinata said from the doorway causing Sasuke to whirl around and take a defensive position. "Sorry." She said with a soft smile. "I see I'm not the only one missing him." Hinata closed the door and leaned back against it. "When I saw the light on…I thought maybe…he'd come home." Her voice was wistful.

Sasuke saw the disappointment in her eyes and felt guilty for raising her hopes. "Forgive me…I just wanted to…feel closer to him." He looked down and noticed the opened drawers and flushed. "I didn't take anything! I was just looking for this picture!" He rushed to explain what he'd been doing. If he'd seen someone going through a person's personal things he'd believe them to be stealing.

Hinata studied him. His eyes seemed afraid to meet hers and he was flushed with embarrassment. The coldness that seemed to emanate from him was absent. He wasn't exactly friendly either but more approachable than he'd been in the past. "I know. Besides Naruto doesn't have much to steal." Carefully she went to stand next to him and looked at the two pictures. "This was out the last time I was here but he must have put it away before he left. It almost seems a lifetime ago that we were that young." Hinata laughed. Standing next to Kakashi-sensei, Squad 7 looked as if they were just little kids entering the academy.

Sasuke relaxed a little and put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "It only took a few missions for us to grow older. We had no idea really what a ninja was or what a ninja had to go through until that very first real mission."

"The imminent threat of death…yes, it changes everything but you experienced that first didn't you Sasuke, a long time ago?" Hinata asked but didn't look at him. Instead she straightened the slight mess he had made of Naruto's things.

His back went stiff at the reminder and his first inclination was to clam up and leave but it was common knowledge and if he expected to change and become someone Naruto could trust again, he'd had to stop being so antisocial, especially with the woman Naruto was in love with. In the future, the three of them would be spending a lot of time together, he hoped.

"Yeah, yeah I did …My brother…in his eyes…I could see my death." Sasuke watched her as he spoke and she hesitated just slightly.

"I'd like to say no way, that you're brother would never do that but it did happen and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sasuke that you had to experience that but I also know that kind of pain." Hinata finally looked up at him, a hand over her heart. "You missed my battle with Neji but surely someone told you the details."

Sasuke inhaled a breath as he stared down into pain-filled lavender eyes. _Neji almost killed her during the last Chunin Exams! If the sensei hadn't stopped him… _His hands came out of his pockets and he took a step backwards. "He almost destroyed your heart! …How can you…?" _They live in the same house! She calls him brother! Neji is protective of her! _"You care for him – how?" A hand came up to cover his forehead as he thought about the Hyugas.

"Have a seat Sasuke and I'll fix us some tea." She gestured at the table then feeling at home, made tea for the two of them in Naruto's kitchen.

_Wasn't this what he'd been thinking about when he opened the door?_ Yet it was Hinata and not Naruto making them tea. It was she who was going to talk to him and try to comfort him.

Hinata wondered if this would help him. He and Naruto were in a similar situation as she and Neji had been at one time. Now Neji once again looked at her with kindness and the love a brother. Naruto wanted the same of Sasuke, so she would try.

Placing the tea pot on the table and moving back with the cups, Hinata sat. "You know that Neji is not of the main branch, don't you?" At his nod she went on. "Neji had good reason to resent me – my position but over the years he fostered that resentment into hate and it nearly destroyed us." A smile appeared on her face. "Naruto fought for me. He wanted to show Neji that people like he and I have to try extra hard to be accepted. You and Neji are naturals Sasuke – you're good at everything you do but us…well we've bled to get this far.

"…I never thought he'd try to kill me. Beat me, yes, even beat me badly but kill me…" Hinata shuttered. "He was overcome with hate and none it was really directed at me though he thought me spoiled and weak. It took Naruto's words and fists to change Neji's mind. He learned that people like me and Naruto can change our fates. We can do and become who we want to be if we just try hard enough. A veil was lifted from Neji's eyes he got hope – hope that his own fate would change."

Sasuke saw the pain and love on her face as she spoke. She was very brave to be sharing something so close to her heart. "But…how did you put it behind you Hinata? How were you able to forgive Neji for attacking you, for almost killing you?" The tea was hot for he could feel it through the cup. It warmed his fingers as he clutched it.

She looked into his black eyes – they were tortured. _Was it because of what happened with his brother or what he'd done to Naruto or both?_

"I've always looked up to Neji, he was everything I wasn't. He could accomplish anything, unlike me. I loved him the moment he sent chakra into my body. I loved him when Kakashi, Kurenai and Guy-sensei stopped him from dealing that fatal blow. My recovery was…difficult but after the final exam and the attack on the village, he came to me. Neji stayed by side. His eyes had changed, they were softer. His manner changed as well, friendlier and humble. Neji apologized and I still loved him despite what he'd done to me. Maybe because at the time he'd tried to kill me, I was unaware of the threat." She took a drink of her tea. "Or maybe it was simply that I wanted him in my life that I was able to forgive. Naruto still cares about you. Why else would he hide that picture? It showed him what he'd lost. I won't lie Sasuke. He will always remember you with a kunai in your hand and his blood on you. And so will I."

Hinata watched him carefully let go of the cup so that his white-knuckled hands would not break it. "But your intent was not to kill. You didn't go for his throat or his eyes or his heart. You wanted hurt him or test him. Sasuke you were so far gone that I'm sure you didn't know which way was up!" She dared to reach out and cover his hand. "Forgive yourself Sasuke. You are not your brother. You did not kill and most importantly, you're showing regret. A man doesn't do those things unless he wants to change."

Thoughts of Itachi scampered through his mind. The man was cold, never had he shown much emotion and that night – that night he was pleased to have killed their clan. Itachi regretted nothing. He only wanted power and he would kill Naruto to get it. "No! I won't let him have Naruto! I won't!" Sasuke thumped his fist down hard on the table causing his tea to slop over the side.

Hinata sat back and blinked. "Okay, I'd appreciate that." Her deadpan statement to his violent proclamation had the desired effect – Sasuke laughed.

It was a deep sound then it lightened and filled the room. It was good talking to someone who knew his pain. Hinata would be a great help in patching things up with Naruto. Sasuke rose to his feet and wandered about the room touching various things. "How does this compare to what he went through with Sakura? Will I get the silent treatment too?"

Hinata was happy to have made him laugh. He certainly was a handsome man. Dark eyes, dark hair and a hard body – the dream of many of the girls at the academy but what had turned her off was his lack of humor. He'd rarely smiled or laughed then or now but when he did, Sasuke's appeal grew but Hinata longed for blue eyes and blond hair. Yes, those eyes, that hair and that laugh took her to a special place.

"Hard to know. He could end up punching you then ignore you." Hinata grinned at him like she was looking forward to seeing that.

Sasuke found himself smiling again. She was a totally different person since hooking up with Naruto. Never would she have allowed herself to be alone with him like this or talk to him. There she sat looking forward to seeing him getting his ass kicked by Naruto. "Will you join him?"

Hinata laughed, "I doubt I'd get the chance. I expect Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei will want to get in their licks too. They're really protective of him and he of them. Maybe more so since all three have chosen this situation. It's really a mixed up family, I mean his mother and father aren't together – in fact Lady Tsunade could qualify to be his grandmother instead of his mother!" She whispered this last part as if Tsunade were near.

Sasuke laughed some more. "Wouldn't that be crazy if Iruka-sensei and Lady Tsunade hooked up?! But I don't think it would bother Naruto one bit! They'd still be his mother and father. Parents…" The faces of his own mother and father appeared in his mind. Their faces were solemn and he wanted nothing more than for them to smile at him and be proud of him. "If he has to kick my ass before he believes me then so be it. Hinata…we both came looking for Naruto and I spoke of things very few have ever heard from my lips. Only Naruto is able to pull these things from me yet…"

She wiped away a tear. "Yet even with him not in Konoha, Naruto's presence is strong. I miss him and talking to you only increased my need to see him but it's okay. I know he's with his father, Iruka-sensei. He's hopefully cutting loose, having some fun and the pain of everything that's happened has dulled. I want him to come home smiling with hope in his heart. He wasn't sure of Sakura when he left and you…the loss of you cut deep but –." Hinata broke off when Sasuke came back to her.

"But as soon as he's home again, I'll tell him I'm sorry. I'll beg forgiveness and I'll do whatever it takes to be his friend again. That's a promise Hinata." This time it was Sasuke who took her hand and squeezed it.

She tilted her head at him. "You know, you can be quite charming when you put your mind to it. Sakura really likes you, you know."

He grimaced. "I'm not ready for all that…stuff. I'll just leave that you and Naruto if you don't mind." Sasuke sat down again to finally drink his tea then wondered why it had grown cold. He picked up the pot and refreshed their cups.

"I wouldn't wait too long if I were you. If you have any feelings for Sakura, you'd better act or Lee will step in. He's always liked her since the moment they met." Hinata was smiling her eyes twinkling.

Sasuke drew back. He had no idea what he was supposed to feel. _Sakura giving all her attention to another man – How do I feel about that? Would I be upset? Lee, huh?_ "Come on Hinata, quit teasing me! Let me tackle one relationship at a time, would you?"

"Relationship? Really? So there is some feelings there? Tell me!" Hinata giggled to see him blush. This Sasuke she liked. "Come on, I won't tell – well except Naruto!"

Testing the waters at being friends, neither noticed the man who lurked outside the door listening to every word.

* * *

**Kabuto** stood atop the Fourth Hokage's head, one hand on his hip staring at the village that once had been his home. Konohagakure – The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He'd learned a lot there, his medical skills had all been learned there. It had been Lord Orochimaru's home as well but both of them had turned their backs on it and Orochimaru now wanted the place destroyed and Uchiha Sasuke would help him do that.

It was the wee hours of the morning. Night still clung to the sky but the sun was trying to pry it's way in. Kabuto slipped backwards into the darkness the rock face provided and waited patiently for his men to return to him. He could have entered the village himself with none the wiser but what was the point? All he'd come for was more information, not a visit down memory lane.

He heard them before his eyes picked up their shadows. Kabuto stood to draw their attention his way. He waited until they recognized him then he squatted back down.

"So any more news? Is this the ideal time to escort Sasuke away?" Kabuto ended up sitting on the hard rock as he listened to the words of his spy. "Indeed? So the brat has not only a girlfriend but parents too!" It irked Kabuto to know that Naruto was so accepted that people had claimed him. Not just any people but the Hokage herself and one of the most respected teachers in the academy – Iruka-sensei! _Damn him._

Kabuto spent almost a half hour in absolute silence. He needed to bring back Sasuke but it seemed that Naruto's influence over him was still quiet strong. If only there was a way to get him to react the same way he had when he learned of Naruto's news. Then there was Naruto himself. Recuperating they said. _I doubt it! Training or something – that's what he's doing now that his secret is out._

Lord Orochimaru had tried to kill him. He did not want the Akatsuki getting their hands on Naruto. He wouldn't say why but maybe…

"Naruto's supposed to be back in a week right? So he's close by." His man nodded. "Killing Naruto could be the answer." Kabuto spoke softly confusing his men who thought all this was about the Uchiha kid.

_If we go after Naruto, the Akatsuki couldn't have him which would please Orochimaru and the pain and grief of loosing Naruto before he could make up with him, could be the catalyst to make Sasuke seek power to avenge his friend. After all it seemed Sasuke cared more for fox-boy than his own flesh and blood. Fighting Naruto is a problem though but since he's traveling with his so-called father, a fight might never happen. That kid is nothing but loyal. Threaten daddy and Naruto's sure to bow to my will. And if that doesn't work, there's always the girl…_

"Okay listen up – you stay here and use the hawk to send us any updates on the situation here." He pointed to one of his men. "We'll return to our men just outside the village, we're going to split up to look for Naruto. Our goal is to either kidnap or kill him. Anyone traveling with him is to be used as leverage but ultimately they'll die once we get our hands on Naruto." Kabuto stood smiling pleased with his plans.

His men looked up at him and the evil behind his glasses made them pause. Just then the sun came over the horizon touching on Kabuto's fair head. The sun hit the lenses making them glow with an unholy light. "Time for a fox hunt." The four Hokages seemed to frown in the sunlight and those looking up at the faces decided it was a bad omen.

* * *

**Days** in the village passed quietly. The new Chunin squads were sent out on easy missions since there were no new conflicts between the lands. It hardly seemed fair to have to go on such mundane missions after becoming Chunin but it passed the time – that and constant training. For some people, they seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for Naruto to return.

Sasuke found himself getting to know his fellow Chunins better. He spent time with them and learned about their lives. Occasionally he would go by Naruto's place as if to commune with his friend. It was on such an occasion that he got a surprise.

He'd been there a couple of times with Hinata and they'd eaten some of Naruto's food so Sasuke thought he should replace what they'd eaten. It might freak Naruto out to know that they'd made themselves at home while he was away.

Carrying two bags of groceries, Sasuke climbed the steps to Naruto's place. It was late afternoon, a little muggy and he was looking forward to going home and taking a cool shower. They, all of the Chunins, had been sent to work in a rock quarry. It had been hard, back breaking work but with a little jutsu here and there, they were able to help the owner meet his business quota.

As he turned the knob, Sasuke knew someone was inside. _It must be Hinata or Lady Tsunade._ Once he'd run into her at Naruto's and that had been extremely awkward but he'd deal, somehow he had to get the woman to realize that he meant Naruto no harm.

"Hello? What the hell?!" Naruto's place was relatively small so you could see most of the place at a glance. Lying on the bed was a strange man. All he had on was his shorts and he appeared to have just come from the shower since there was a wet towel on the floor and the man's hair soaked Naruto's pillow.

Kabuto's spy sat up abruptly chagrined at having been caught. He scooped up his clothes and jumped out of the window. He thought he'd be safe. Those kids had been sent five hours away to work with rocks. He'd heard that Kakashi guy say it would take all day! "How in the hell did they get back to the village so quickly?" The man muttered as he got his shirt on but there was no chance of getting his pants on. "Shit!"

"Stop! I said stop, damn you!" Food dropped to the floor as Sasuke chased the half dressed man over the roof tops. He pulled out some shuriken and watched as the man nimbly evaded them. _So he's a ninja but not one of ours! _Over one roof, down into an alley then through a market place. Sasuke wanted to light him up but there were too many people around to use his fire. So he chased the man.

Sitting in a teashop, Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sasuke running after - a woman? No, the legs were way too hairy. A man with no pants on. _Unless he's been hiding something from us, that man must be up to something_. "Up to no good I suppose." He sighed, marked his page, paid for his tea and took after Sasuke.

"What's up?" Kakashi yelled from behind and to Sasuke's right. The chase had moved back to the roofs of Konoha's buildings.

Relieved to have some help, Sasuke slowed up just a step. "Found that guy in Naruto's apartment! He was making himself at home then took off when I walked in on him!" That said Sasuke increased his speed.

Kakashi frowned. _Why was he in Naruto's place? Did he know where he was? _He didn't like the unbidden thoughts than ran through his mind. Each one was a conspiracy to hurt or capture Naruto. Well, when they caught him, they'd find out. A flash of green on the ground had him throwing a kunai.

Guy and Lee were about to go grab some dinner when a kunai sailed by his cheek to land with a thud in the wall behind him. Both men jumped back then looked for the culprit. Guy straightened up about to yell at Kakashi when he the man gestured for him to follow.

They had to dodge a few people then with some quick moves, maneuvered their way up to the rooftops. In short order, they caught up to Kakashi who told them what he knew.

"Right! Lee alert the village. We have an intruder. Let's go Kakashi!" The two men continued on Sasuke's heels while Lee stopped then turned looking for higher ground. It took only a couple of minutes for him to climb a tree and stand out on a high but visible limb. Cupping his hands over his mouth, Lee proceeded to make a series of bird calls. The signal alerted the other shinobi of an intruder, that the intruder was on the run and was being pursued and lastly to pass on the message and join in on the hunt.

Lee waited until he heard the call repeated then took off after his sensei. As he ran, he looked to the streets below him. Mixed in with the citizens of Konoha were ninja. Reacting to the birdcall, many of them dropped what they were doing or jumped up from tables or left friends and family standing as they began searching for the intruder.

* * *

**Lady** Tsunade swung her chair around then jumped to her feet to look out the windows. Her brown eyes scanned the streets trying to find the ninjas in pursuit.

"My Lady!" Shizune ran into the room. "What do you think this is all about?" She added her eyes to Tsunade's searching the village.

"Who knows? From the message it's just one man but he just could be the only one foolish to be caught. We won't find out what he was up to until he's apprehended. I hope it's not Orochimaru again." It was true, dealing with that man was hazardous for all concerned but if it wasn't him then it was maybe the Akatsuki after Naruto. _You'll die if you're after my son! Be safe Naruto, stick close to Iruka and that idiot Jiraiya._

"My Lady – they've caught him!" Izumo paused in the doorway. "It's about Naruto." He said quietly then raced after Tsunade when she leapt out the window. He had to catch up to her to tell her where they'd corralled the man. As soon as the words left his mouth, she disappeared on him. Izumo felt sorry for the man if Lady Tsunade got to him before he could tell his story.

* * *

**He **moved back down to the streets hopping that if he mixed with the people, he'd have a better chance of escaping or at least putting on his pants so that he wouldn't stand out so badly. No luck. The fact the he was half-dressed in public made the women scream. Not only that but soon after he had two more men on his tail, people began leaving the streets and closing up their shops. Doors and windows were closed – no place for him to slip inside and hide. His breath was coming fast and hard since he'd been running non-stop.

On a barren street, he dared to glance over his shoulder, blinked and stumbled. He was being chased by ten ninja! Digging down deep, he found the energy to run at a faster pace. _Kabuto will kill me if I get caught!_

* * *

**Neji **then Shikamaru appeared beside Sasuke. He nodded to them. "A little…help Shikamaru?" He asked breathlessly. "He was in…Naruto's place!"

Both teens jerked and their gazes turned hard. "No problem!" Still running Shikamaru concentrated and performed his hand signals. Even as he did so far ahead of the suspect, at least twenty ninja blocked the man's path. Alongside the street, more ninja filled in each alley and opening. Nowhere for the guy to go. "Shadow Possession!"

From each stall, building and every shinobi there flowed a shadow. Everyone watched with proud satisfaction as the intruder was engulfed in blackness. His screams filled the air to be heard for miles.

Sasuke stopped and bent over, hands on his knees. Ordinarily he'd be okay but after all that work in the rock quarry, this chase had worn him out. Around him, other fellow ninja formed a circle preventing the man from escaping but he was still crying inside Shikamaru's shadow prison. Finally able to walk and talk, Sasuke stood up and pulled something from his pouch. He nodded for Shikamaru to release the man.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes looked at the man on his hands and knees crying and begging for light. He gasped once he realized that he was free and tried to stand only to be caught in Sasuke's wires. Sasuke bit the wire to pull it tight. He walked forward continually pulling it making the man scream in pain. Soon he was back on his knees.

"What were you doing in Naruto's room?" He asked quietly and the shinobi around him all stiffened. A threat to Naruto was a threat to them all.

"I don't - I don't know what you mean!" He said desperately looking at all the hard faces around him. Never had he thought to have so many hate-filled gazes on him. "I was - I was just…" He hiccupped as Sasuke backhanded him.

"I walked into Naruto's room and you were laid out on his bed like you owned the place. Now answer my damn question! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN NARUTO'S ROOM?!" Sasuke made to hit him again but Kakashi grabbed his fist.

"Answer him. Surely you have no hope of getting away from here without a good explanation." Kakashi planted his feet letting one hand hang loose while he held Sasuke with the other.

"I'm homeless! That's all! That room was empty so-so I just thought I'd use it for a while!" He tried to smile up at them thinking it was a very good explanation.

"Konoha has no homeless. Every person who lives here or visits here is provided with a place to stay." Neji said quietly catching the man in his second lie.

All the color drained from the man's face. "I couldn't afford a hotel! I heard this-this Naruto was away! I was only there for a day! Come on, nothing wrong with that! Is it?" The wires were cutting his skin and he could feel blood soaking his shirt.

"You don't need money. As long as you agree to work to pay off your debt, lodging is free. Had you been here legitimately, you'd know that!" Shikamaru stated.

"More importantly," Kakashi said stroking his mask covered chin. "How do you know about Naruto or where he lives? No stranger would know these things. You had to be watching the place or the people who visited there."

Tears ran down the man's face as he steadily dug himself a hole. "It was a mistake. A simple mistake." He spoke quietly. "I'm just an ordinary guy down on his luck." His mind raced trying to come up with an answer that would save his ass.

"An ordinary ninja maybe but no ordinary person. You gave my friends here a fairly good chase. Definitely a ninja and I'll enjoy prying the information from your trembling lips!" Ibiki said joining the throng. Behind him several black suited and masked people appeared. Black Ops had arrived. "Do you mind Sasuke? I promise to find out everything, even the nickname he was called as a child." He blocked Sasuke's view of the perp.

All the spy saw was a tall, black-coated man with a black bandana over his scalp but then he turned around to look down at him. _Morino Ibiki! _"No! No! I'll talk! Don't let him take me! Please!"

"Well that settles it." Asuma said around a cigarette. "He knows you and your reputation Ibiki. That should make things easy for you."

"I hope not. I want to enjoy this." Ibiki laughed and gestured for his men to take the prisoner. "I'll have the information before the stars come out."

Every eye looked to the sky. Twilight was settling over the village and everyone knew the first stars of the night came out about this time. Ibiki planned on getting the information quickly but considering how scared the man was, no one doubted him.

"Later." A black gloved hand waved at the crowd then he calmly jumped and followed him men through the trees.

Kakashi could still feel the tenseness in Sasuke's arm. He couldn't blame him, for it also bothered him to think that there was a new threat against Naruto so damn soon. The kid deserved a break from having to fight for his life.

"WHERE IS HE? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT DOES THIS MAN WANT WITH NARUTO?!" The sea of bodies parted and some even fled from an angered Tsunade.

Sasuke flinched and fearfully looked over his shoulder at the approaching mad woman. He tried to pull away from Kakashi, he still wasn't one of the Hokage's favorite people but Kakashi kept him by his side. "Kakashi!" He said under his breath but the Jonin just grinned and held tight.

Many people quietly backed off but didn't leave because they wanted to see the action. Shikamaru and Neji stood just behind Kakashi with Guy and Lee. That left Sasuke facing the enraged Hokage.

"My Lady, the intruder has been taken into custody by Black Ops. Ibiki has promised to have answers in just a short while – before the first stars in the sky." Kakashi told her as she stopped before them. On her heels Izumo skidded to a stop.

Tsunade stopped in shock. The task of finding out what the man was up to had been taken from her and she had to admit, there was no one better at interrogation than Ibiki. She looked around at all the watching shinobi. "And what the hell do you think you're doing? Who said this bastard was alone? Search! Search this damn village and close the damn gates! I want everything and everyone checked! GO!!" Her sleeve made a snapping sound as she pointed at them. Konoha ninja moved like flashes of light as they obeyed.

Only Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru remained. She stared at them for a moment trying to calm down. "Kakashi – you discovered him?"

"No, my Lady. Sasuke found him." The grip on Sasuke was released and Kakashi stood behind the teen holding his shoulders but this time in comfort.

_Sasuke…_ "Speak!" Tsunade knew she was being hard on the boy but he had cut Naruto and that was something she didn't think she'd be able to let go of for a while, maybe never.

_Aww man, Naruto why'd you have to pick the Hokage to be your mom?! She still barely looks at me and now this! Okay…_ "I was taking groceries to Naruto's to make up for the food we'd eaten, Hinata and I, when I caught that guy stretched out on Naruto's bed. He'd had a shower and looked too comfortable. I asked him what the hell he was doing when he grabbed his clothes and took off running. Kakashi-sensei saw me and soon we were all chasing him. …That's all." He finished lamely.

Tsunade remembered catching Sasuke there alone one day. He'd been sitting at the table drinking tea quietly. Nothing was out of place, he was just there. In her heart she totally understood. Being with Naruto's things made him feel closer. It seemed the three of them went there pretty often because she'd encountered Hinata there as well. Between the three of them they'd probably emptied his cupboards. It was thoughtful of him to replenish the food they'd all eaten.

"We're there fairly often. How'd this bastard know the place was empty?" Tsunade asked softly.

"Yes, that question came up and he didn't have a sufficient answer." Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed her anger dissipating. There was nothing she could do without more information. "Guess we'll just have to wait." She turned to head back to her office when Sasuke spoke up again.

"May I – may we join you?" He looked back at Neji and Shikamaru and they nodded. "We'd like to know if there's a threat against Naruto, Lady Hokage." Sasuke met her direct gaze and submitted to her scrutiny.

Tsunade saw the other boys move to stand beside Sasuke. They'd spent a lot of time with him these last two weeks. It would be hard even for someone of Sasuke's quiet nature to hide his true feelings from both Hinata and Neji. They believed his feelings towards Naruto to be true. Again she sighed and stroked her forehead. "I've got a better idea. I know Ibiki will send someone to check Naruto's apartment but why don't we do that. It will keep us occupied until we get our answers."

"Lady Tsunade, I would like to go Hinata if I may? She deserves to know what's going on." Neji asked quietly.

Her hand fell to her bosom. "Yes of course she deserves to know but let's check Naruto's first then go to your home. I don't think Lord Hiashi will mind if we wait for the news there." Besides spending time at Naruto's she often found herself over there talking to Hiashi while her son had been gone.

"Of course not my lady." Neji agreed. He would feel better with his uncle there anyway if there was someone truly after Naruto. The news was bound to hit Hinata hard.

* * *



**Byakugan** and Sharingan scanned Naruto's room. Lady Tsunade also went through his things and from the little possessions her son owned, she couldn't find anything missing just a few things out of place. The bathroom was a mess – water on the floor, the tub nasty from the man's shower and the son-of-a-bitch had used Naruto's shaving supplies.

"Are you done?" She asked of the men with her. At their nods she gestured for them to proceed her while she closed and locked Naruto's door. "I'll have to have it cleaned before he comes home. It won't feel like home if that man's presence lingers." Tsunade's hand almost broke the knob as she thought of someone invading Naruto's privacy. Feeling a hand on her arm, she looked to see that it belonged to Sasuke. She blinked. _Sasuke had been in Naruto's apartment many times and she'd never felt that he hadn't belonged there! _"Let's go see Hinata." She said softly and let Sasuke escort her.

* * *

**Hinata **stood frozen. Yes, she'd heard the alert and acted on it but she and her family had stayed on this side of town until the all clear signal had been sent out. The only news they'd received was that the intruder had been caught.

"He was in Naruto's room? Why?" She spoke finally but it was hard to tell that her mouth even moved.

"Hinata." Lord Hiashi went to her and forced her to sit down. He put his arm around her hoping to warm her cold body. "It is too early to become upset. We don't know what the man was up to. Ibiki will be here shortly with that information. It may be nothing at all – just a crime of opportunity."

"Or someone's plotting to take him away from me! Dammit!" Hinata snatched up a vase and threw across the room. "It had better be nothing or I'm going kick somebody's ass!" She looked for something else to vent her frustration on while the guys prepared to duck not wanting be in her line of sight.

"Get in line Hinata, Mama goes first!" Tsunade said crossing one slim leg over the other. The two women shared a look that had all of the men pressing their legs together in sympathy for the man who would lose his balls for daring to hurt Naruto.

"Hmm, yes, well. How about some sake Tsunade?" Lord Hiashi offered. He desperately wanted her to calm down. Hinata destroying things was bad enough! What Tsunade would do – well he didn't want to think about it.

"No, I want a clear head. I may have to make some quick decisions tonight."

Standing by the open door, Shikamaru looked up into the sky and saw the first few stars of the night. He started to turn and say something when Ibiki approached the house. "Right on time." He smiled at the scarred man then wondered if the prisoner was still living.

Ibiki nodded at Shikamaru, wiped his feet and entered the home of Lord Hiashi. "Good evening, sorry to come here with this sort of news." He addressed Lord Hiashi. "My Lady, may I speak freely?" Ibiki was talking about the assembled teens. Yes they were Chunins but sometimes these kinds of talks were for Jonin and above.

Tsunade glanced around at the boys, Sasuke in particular. "Go ahead Ibiki, this concerns all of us here I believe." It occurred to her that Sasuke may not want the others to know about his connection to Orochimaru but he'd wanted to be here so he must not be too worried about his secret coming out.

Sasuke got to his feet. _What will they think of me once they know I've been marked by Orochimaru? I haven't even told Naruto all the details of what happened in the Forest of Death! _Sasuke shook his head; he was forgetting why he was there. "What's going on Ibiki-sensei?"

Ibiki spared him a glance then focused on the Hokage. "It is Orochimaru but not directly." He held up a hand when she would have spoken. "Apparently that snake-man is away and Kabuto is in charge. He found out that the Nine-Tailed Fox is no longer a secret and hopes to use any ill feelings between Sasuke and Naruto to entice Sasuke to join him."

"But I don't have any more _ill_ feelings!" Sasuke stepped forward as if to challenge Ibiki.

Ibiki just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not but since you appear to want to be friends again, Kabuto plans to take out Naruto. That traitor has no love for our fox-boy. So they kill him, you lose it and become ripe for the picking and Kabuto gets brownie points for taking care of the both of you." Ibiki's eyes scanned the crowd judging their reactions.

"Yes, that boy tried with all his might to kill Naruto once before…he almost succeeded." Tsunade clearly remembered crying over Naruto's body as his heart almost stopped from Kabuto's deceitful attack. "Orochimaru would like Naruto dead but only to keep the Akatsuki from getting their hands on him. Naruto means nothing to that snake!" Her foot hit the floor heavily.

"Wait – he wants to kill Naruto just to get to you?" Shikamaru stepped to Sasuke's side. "Why you? What's so damn special about you?!" He roughly took Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked at the anger in Shikamaru's face then around the room as suspicions bloomed on most everyone's faces. Finally he looked at Lady Tsunade. "What should I say?" He could reveal it all but he was hesitant to do so.

At that moment, Neji knew this was yet another secret the higher ranked ninjas knew and didn't think it was something they needed to know. "Shikamaru." Neji shook his head.

Neji looked from Neji to Kakashi then to Lady Tsunade and sighed. "More secrets." He abruptly let Sasuke go and went back to leaning on the wall.

"Some secrets are necessary. Why give yourself a headache and attain knowledge of things you can do nothing about?" Ibiki asked quietly.

Tsunade's gaze was still locked with Sasuke's dark eyes. She made a decision. "You may tell them if you wish. It's bound to come up again." She wondered if he realized the situation was so damned similar to Naruto's a few weeks ago.

He did and gave her a pained smile then turned to Hinata. "I'll tell you and only you." Sasuke looked to Neji. "Naruto doesn't know why Orochimaru is after me – I hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell him. I'd like to tell him first but he's not here and I may not get the chance before Kabuto goes after him. Hinata, you're closest to Naruto after his mother, Lady Tsunade, so if anybody deserves to know – it's you."

Hinata was having a hard time controlling her trembling. They were all talking so calmly when Naruto's life was in danger. Kabuto and Orochimaru thought his life was nothing! But Sasuke's was important, even desired. "Yes tell me, I need to know why they think so highly of you and **why my Naruto** **is nothing but a means to you!"** Her voice was cold.

Sasuke nodded and wondered after he told her, if all the progress they'd made as friends would vanish. He blinked as it truly hit him. _Oh God Naruto! I'm so sorry!_

"Exactly." Kakashi said reading Sasuke. "It's the same damn thing. Will you handle yourself half as well as Naruto did?" He had to make Sasuke see the hard truths that he and Naruto shared. Neither was alone in this.

Sasuke nodded blinking. "I'll try. I will." He promised.

"Okay enough! Ibiki, tell us the rest. Do they know where Naruto is now?" Tsunade demanded. There was much to decide and she didn't want to waste anymore time.

"No my Lady but they have a team searching, figuring he can't be too far away since he's expected back in the village next week. We still have time." Ibiki glanced at his watch as if it would tell him exactly how much time they really had.

"What about him – the spy? Is he supposed to join up with them at anytime? How are they communicating?" Kakashi sat forward.

"Taken care of. He's supposed to stay here and report back any new news. We've already captured the hawk he was supposed to use. Only thing left is to know how you want to proceed Lady Tsunade."

"Yes…" Tsunade had been thinking about that. "I have some idea of what Orochimaru might do but this Kabuto…besides him being an excellent medical ninja I don't know much about him nor does anyone else." She looked to Kakashi to confirm this and he nodded. "Ibiki send out some men to look for Kabuto's team. Get a location and I'll send a few men to all the nearby towns to give Iruka an Jiraiya the heads-up. I don't want to make a mistake here so I'm going to think about this for a couple hours, make a plan then put a team together." Tsunade stood and went to Hinata. The girl stood before her. She framed Hinata's face. "Don't worry too much, he's coming home. No way he'd leave two women as beautiful as us, right?" They had to stay strong or they could lose him.

Hinata covered Lady Tsunade's hands and leaned into the woman for support then pulled back and smiled even as tears left her eyes. "Damn straight! Naruto will come home." She looked around Tsunade. "Right Sasuke?"

"On my life Hinata. On my life." Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto die, not because of him. His life had been led selfishly, living only for his need to kill Itachi. No more, if it took his life to give Naruto a chance to live then he'd gladly leave this world to join the rest of his clan.

It was at that moment, only just then that Uchiha Sasuke became a proud member of Konoha. He wasn't just going through the motions anymore, everything about him was real. Konoha shinobi lived to die for each other – what better measure of a man, of a friend is there? 

Neji and Shikamaru lost their doubts and went to stand next to him. Together they would bring Naruto home.


	20. Chapter 20

_**What Happened Next **_



**Naruto** wondered if the blush was permanent. Twenty-four hours had gone by and his cheeks still felt hot. He got up and went to the bathroom yet again to splash water on his face.

Iruka rolled over so he could watch Naruto. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. It had certainly been an embarrassing scene for both of them but Naruto's reaction had been priceless. He wished there was someone he could laugh about this with but for now he'd have to keep it to himself. Again Iruka swallowed a chuckle as he wondered if Naruto would dare to share that moment with Hinata.

He turned off the light but not before seeing Iruka's smile. "Stop it Dad – it's not funny!" Naruto flopped down onto his bed and turned away from his father's amused gaze.

"Sorry kid but it is. I'm not being mean Naruto but if it had happened to someone else and you'd witnessed it – you'd laugh too." Iruka sat up in his bed; apparently Naruto wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. "Nobody knows what happened besides us three and I've got enough on Jiraiya to make him keep his mouth shut. And of course I won't tell."

He sighed and rolled over to look at his father. The stars shone down into their room providing a calming influence. "I know but I just don't believe I did that! Hinata's my girl! She's the only one I should be…responding to!" The heat seemed to flow up into his hair and Naruto sat up pulling off his panda cap.

Iruka laughed at Naruto. He did everything in extremes, even being embarrassed. He guessed this was something else he'd have to explain to Naruto. Another sex talk but this time he didn't have Kakashi here to back him up and damned if he'd go get the reason behind Naruto's embarrassment – Jiraiya. They'd kicked him out of the room and he now had his own room **far** away from theirs.

"Listen," Iruka sat cross-legged in the middle of his bed and his tone took on that of a teacher's thinking maybe that would help Naruto. "You're at that age when your body is changing all over. Your voice has deepened and of course you're taller now." He smiled. "But there's other stuff. You notice girls now and I know you've had…thoughts and probably more about Hinata." Iruka shook his head not wanting to think of that.

Also sitting cross-legged, Naruto bent forward and held his head in his hands unable to look at Iruka. "Daaad."

"Hear me out, I'm _not_ going to ask about that but I'm sure in the middle of the night you've had…dreams about her and reacted…" At Naruto's groan, he knew he was right. "What happened yesterday was the same thing. Men respond to women without even really trying – all men. It's not just you Naruto. We can't help it – it's how we're made." His tone was matter-of-fact.

Naruto peeped up at Iruka. "You…got a...hard-on too?" He got hopeful. _What I did was…bad but if Dad was turned on too – then it wasn't just me!_

Now Iruka found himself blushing admitting this to Naruto. "I did. How could I help it? The girl was rubbing herself against me!" It was embarrassing but Naruto was laughing and starting to understand that things weren't as bad as he thought.

Naruto shook his head. "Thanks Dad but still you didn't…" He couldn't make himself say it. Like it had just happened Naruto recalled what happened for the hundredth time.

* * *

_**Once **_his shorts hit the floor, he and everybody else watched his penis slowly but surely rise to greet his belly. After the girls had said wow, Naruto covered himself and tried to retreat to the bathroom but fell instead since his feet were trapped in his boxers.

The girl at his feet squealed in delight and went for the prize. Naruto sat up so quickly it was like he had a spring in his spine. Mouth open in shock he watched her take a two handed grip then had to push on her shoulders as she tried to lower her head! In desperation, he'd grabbed himself with one hand and tried to take back what was Hinata's!

They struggled over it. Three hands on his privates – yup it happened. Naruto's over-stimulated shaft let loose its own little fountain! Jiraiya yelled - **banzai!** The Sage's lady clapped her hands while Iruka's whispered into his ear that they should do the same. He had to fight to keep her out of his pants. Naruto died of shame and ecstasy and he still couldn't get the girl to let go!

Finally, Iruka taking pity on Naruto and not wanting the same to happen to him used some martial arts. He gently but firmly hit a certain spot on the girl's neck and she went limp. Iruka caught her then looked in shock at Jiraiya who stupidly said that he didn't know Iruka like his women unconscious! Hearing Naruto whine at the girl to let go, he put the recently knocked out girl down on the bed and rushed to Naruto's side and put that girl's lights out. She was out but her grip stayed strong. Iruka held her up (keeping her head out of his crotch!) while Naruto freed himself.

As soon as his was the only hand on his dick, Naruto scooted backwards into the bathroom and locked the door leaving Iruka to deal with the remaining screaming female and a laughing Jiraiya.

* * *

"**She** wouldn't let go! Not even when she was unconscious!" Naruto said disbelievingly. "Sorry for hiding out in the bathroom but I couldn't…" He shook his head.

"You know, Jiraiya is a legendary Sannin but he's also a legendary ass!" Iruka said with conviction. "He just stood there laughing and calling us prudes. Without a word, I put your lady friend in his arms then gave him mine! He juggled them around excitedly at first then got the picture as I shoved them all out of here. That last one was screaming and hollering for the police, I heard doors opening and people asking what was up. I just locked the door and turned off the light." Iruka scratched his head in wonder over what had happened.

Naruto had heard it all. The police had shown up and his father had opened the door as someone else. He'd used the Transformation Jutsu so he wouldn't be recognized then complained about all the commotion. He denied ever knowing Jiraiya and the drunk lecher had been taken to jail for the night. Even when the coast was clear, he'd been reluctant to leave the bathroom. Only when Iruka said he really had to pee did he leave it. "Sorry for…everything." His cheeks went red again.

Iruka just threw a pillow at him. "Get over it Naruto! Or you will in time, someday you'll laugh about it." He promised. "You will!" He ducked as his pillow came sailing back. "Now, let's not start a pillow fight. Lie down and get some sleep, you've still got to help me get a date – someone preferably not a lush!" He was thinking of the girls Jiraiya had brought as gifts for them.

Naruto did as he was told but wondered if he would be up for a female hunt after all this. "What will I tell Hinata?" He finally broached the topic closest to his heart.

"Nothing! Trust me son, that's one secret we can keep from the women in our lives. Hinata – well she'd kill you." They looked at each other in the darkened room.

"Yeah, no doubt about that. Or cut it off. Okay, it'll be our secret. Night." With permission to keep his mouth shut, he felt much better.

"Night Naruto." Iruka closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Unless Hinata was a fool, she'd never cut it off!

* * *



**Because** Naruto had refused to leave the room yesterday, Iruka had had to cancel his date. So he was back on the lookout for a nice woman to have dinner with. The guys had breakfast together and were soon joined by an angry Jiraiya.

"Traitors." He said sullenly. He'd only just gotten out of jail. While he was still drunk he'd bragged so much about all the women he knew that another prisoner tried to shut him up using his fist. Of course Jiraiya took care of the guy easily but fighting in jail earned him an extra day in lockup. "I can't believe you let me be hauled off to jail and for what? Bringing some nice girls over?" He actually sounded affronted.

"Well for Heaven's sake! You know damn well we didn't ask you to bring them to our room! What in the hell would we want with those drunk girls? Naruto's got a girlfriend Jiraiya! I'm _not _looking for some-some loose woman who would follow _you_ _anywhere!" _Iruka was in Jiraiya's face speaking as softly as possible but no one mistook his anger.

"Geez try to help a friend out and this is how I get treated." He leaned back away from Iruka and looked to Naruto who was ignoring him. "At least you got something out of it kid. You're not mad at me right? Yeah, you may have a girlfriend but she's not here now is she?" He elbowed Naruto knowingly until he stood up.

"Sorry Dad." He said to Iruka as he stood. "Fuck off old man!" Naruto left them to wait outside.

"That said it all I think. He's your new room key. You're on the first floor somewhere. I'd advise you to ask before coming anywhere near our room in the future." Iruka also stood to leave then stopped. "The ceremony's tomorrow. I plan to let Naruto do whatever he likes. If you can behave then join us, if not…well you should be able to figure that out." Iruka put down some money and left Jiraiya stewing.

* * *





**Iruka** found himself watching Naruto for signs that he was still upset with the incident but after telling Jiraiya off he seemed his normal self. Actually he had a damn good eye for picking out some nice women. He'd point out someone then make some excuse to interact with them then sing Iruka's praises. It was kind of embarrassing at times but only one of them got offended. By the afternoon he was having lunch with one of those women while Naruto grabbed some food at a kid's hangout not too far away.

"Hey you! Yeah you! We need another player in our soccer game – wanna play?" A tall, dark-haired teen asked.

Naruto had to look up and up. "Whoa man! How tall are you?!" He jumped up and found that the other guy was a head taller than him and he was almost as tall as his father meaning this guy was even taller than Iruka!

The guy just laughed. "Too tall as my mother says! I'm Koji. Like I said we need another player, how about it?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say yes but Naruto could suddenly feel Iruka's eyes on him. Sure enough when he looked around his dad was watching them curiously. "Uh, let me check with my dad. We were supposed to do some stuff this afternoon. Can you wait?" Naruto was a bundle of energy; he took two steps toward Iruka then a step back to Koji. "Wait, okay?" He stuffed the last of his food in his mouth and ran to the café Iruka and his date was at.

Iruka excused himself and met Naruto. A ball of tension formed in his stomach. They looked innocent enough but ninja were sometimes masters of disguise. "What's up Son? Problem?" He took Naruto's shoulder ready to force him away from there.

"No, no – Dad, can I go play soccer? They need an extra player!" He was excited. This was the first time in a long time to do something normal with people his age and absolutely no worries. "Please! Finish your date – I won't be long. Just a quick game! Dad…?" Naruto looked into his eyes and sobered. "Oh yeah, never mind. I'll tell them to find someone else."

He felt awful for making Naruto look so disappointed. His life had been so messed up lately; maybe he was being over protective. Iruka pulled Naruto back when he began to walk off. "Hold on I didn't say you couldn't. What's that tall kid's name?" Naruto told him and he called the boy over. Iruka laughed as he looked up at him. "Good genes in your family."

Koji laughed and nodded. He noticed that this kid and his father looked nothing alike. "The best. So can he play?"

"Yeah Naruto can join you but could you let me know where you'll be playing? We're just visiting here so we don't know this place too well. I'll come by later and maybe cheer you guys on. Okay Naruto?" Iruka looked into his son's eyes hoping he understood.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes in surprise. _He's going to let me go?! But…he said he'd come by later. He wants to know where I am and to stay there until he shows up. Okay, as long as I get to play! _"Sure thing Dad!" He clapped Iruka on the back then looked over to Iruka's date. "So far so good? Good! See ya in a little while. Let's play some soccer Koji!" Naruto waved to Iruka then hurried to catch up to Koji's long stride.

* * *







**Koji** looked down at Naruto as they walked. He seemed really happy about something. "So that's your dad? But…not your real dad right?" It was always possible to have a dark father and he son come out fair headed but the two had no features in common.Naruto looked up at him then at the other boys. Some were listening curiously and the others were involved in their own conversations. When he thought about it, this was going to be the first time he'd have to explain about him and Iruka. "Nah, he's not my, what is it biological? – dad. I guess you could say he adopted me." It made him smile.

"You guess?" Koji laughed. "So what about your mom?" It looked like his dad was on a date but Naruto didn't call her mom.

Naruto walked along without a care in the world enjoying the day. "Oh she's back home. I think she would have come with us but she's an important lady and had to work. So it's just me and Dad on this trip. I'm trying to get him hooked up, he doesn't date enough. I told him if he didn't get a move on, I'd have kids before he did!" Naruto laughed then after a minute stopped as he was the only one still walking. "What?"

Koji blinked then stepped forward looking down at Naruto in confusion. "Your parents date other people? While they're married to each other?" He looked at his friends – some looked disgusted while others were fascinated.

"Huh? They're not married!" Naruto's face looked at them like they were idiots.

"So your mom's not married to your dad – then how could he have adopted you? Were they married then got divorced?" Koji felt a headache coming on.

"Oh that! No way – they've never been married! Mama T's not my real mom either." Naruto thought that explained it all but he just got more questions. He laughed. "Sorry guys, I've never had to explain this before, everybody back home knows my situation. "I never had parents. Dad was one of my teachers in school but we were always close and well somehow we just started acting like father and son. It's not on paper or nothing but he's my dad now."

"And your mother?" Koji was breathing easier. Funny how some things you wanted to be normal and anything out of the ordinary just freaked you out.

"Mama T?" Affection could be seen on his face and heard in his tone. "I actually only met her about three years ago. She can be scary as hell but very protective of me." Naruto paused. "I never had that before. She makes me eat my vegetables, buys my clothes." He just shrugged when some of them laughed at him. "And she loves me. Mama T sees a lot of her deceased younger brother in me – I think that's what started it but then she started butting in on my love life doing things like a mom would, so now I'm her son and she's my mama." Naruto looked down at the ground and kicked a stone. "Weird, unconventional but it works for all three of us." He didn't need anyone's approval but he still wanted people to see them as a family.

Nobody could miss the pride in his voice. Each of them had families so knowing that this guy had began life without one and now had pieced one together, how could they argue especially when he looked so happy.

"Okay, got it but you mentioned kids and a love life? You married?" Koji was joking but after hearing about his mom and dad, not married and each of them adopting him – anything was possible.

Naruto paused again and he got a kinda surprised look on his face. "No…but I'm starting to really think about it. My girlfriend's name is Hinata – I do believe I'm going to marry her!" He laughed, put his hands in his pockets and started whistling this time not minding when the others were slow to follow.

When they got to the field Koji gave Naruto a test to see if he could play soccer. He had decent enough skills. Then it was time to choose teams.

"You okay to play in those clothes? They look new." Koji asked. They were warming up and stretching.

"Yep. I got others – don't worry." Naruto said. He was a little distracted thinking about Hinata. He couldn't ever remember going to a wedding so it was hard to imagine but he was sure Mama T could help out. _Will Lord Hyuga let us get married now or make us wait? We should wait but I want to be with her now and always! _Suddenly Naruto tripped over his own feet making Koji laugh.

"So love makes you clumsy?" He shook his head. He'd never been in love but if the look on Naruto's face was love, it was something to look forward to!

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah it can. …I needed to get away and Hinata wasn't able to come. Should've realized how much I'd miss her." _It had only been a few days, they hadn't even had the…ceremony yet. _Naruto felt a fist squeeze his heart. It was tomorrow. They would all receive their official welcome into the rank of Chunin by the whole village. People would clap and cheer for his friends and for Sasuke who attacked him and Kiba who wanted desperately to tear into him. _If they'd worked together – they would have killed me easily._

The happiness left Naruto's face to be replaced by a hurt so deep that Koji could swear he could feel it. Whatever had brought him here and made him leave his girlfriend behind must have been damned rough. He'd obviously pried too much into Naruto life. The guy was happy before. "You ready? Let's play some soccer." Koji hoped to bring back the guy's happy face.

Naruto felt the hit on his shoulder and had to force himself not to react. Thinking of his – enemies had put him on edge. He had to remember that not everyone wanted him dead. Naruto shook himself then forced a smile. "So how many points do you want to win by?"

* * *









**Iruka's** date had decided to tag along to the soccer field with him and on the way he met up with the shopkeeper that Naruto had been trying to buy a dress from. The women both regarded the other as competition and both took an arm saying they'd love nothing more than to watch his son play. It was kind of fun being the center of attention, Iruka just hoped they didn't get possessive and turn things ugly.As much as he liked being with the women, there was a knot of worry in his belly. Naruto was alone in a strange place and his life was always in danger from some very powerful people. His son was strong and had the power of the fox but these people were cunning. Naruto could easily fall into a well thought out trap. Without seeming to rush them, Iruka walked his dates quickly to where his son was said to be at. He'd purposely waited an hour before following to show Naruto that he trusted him but he had a need to know that he was safe.

There were bleachers to sit on and Iruka guided his guests to them then went to stand at the fence. Naruto was playing but he was frowning. His game was off. "Take the ball Naruto!" He yelled then searched Naruto's face when he looked his way.

_Dad! He came to see if I'm okay. _Naruto blinked. He'd been letting those thoughts of home mess with his game. _He'll worry if I'm not having fun. Okay, let's win this for Koji and Dad. _"Watch this!" He yelled then noticed the two women who joined Iruka at the gate and laughed heartily. His dad was better at getting women than Pervy Sage!

Iruka let out a sigh. He was fine and playing better. The three of them cheered on Naruto and his team. Iruka admired his son's game. He wasn't using any of his ninja skills but because he was in good shape – he out played some of the better athletes on the field.

"Did you teach him how to play? He's really good." Kimi, the lady he'd been having lunch with wondered as she watched Naruto steal the ball then pass it.

"No, I wish I did. Naruto taught himself. He worked and worked until he could play every position." There was pride in his voice but his heart felt sadness. _You learned every position hoping someone would ask you to play with them, didn't you son? More than likely he was remembering some of that or thinking about tomorrow when we got here._

"Really?" Mayu asked. "He's a determined young man then. A woman likes a man who works hard. I bet the girls all love him, especially if he's a gentleman like his father." Mayu, the shopkeeper inched closer to Iruka.

That had Iruka laughing. "He's definitely determined but unlike me, Naruto's already found love. A childhood sweetheart. He's young, they both are but they love deeply. In this instance, I think that's something he's going to teach me." He looked from one pretty face to the other then up at Naruto. "Go for it! Put in the net Naruto!"

He'd worked up a good sweat and though he'd never played with Koji and his friends before – they were in sync. The ball was passed to him. Dad and his dates were yelling and screaming his name. A tackle knocked him off his feet but Naruto rolled out of it and got back the ball. _Goal. Goal. Going to make a goal! _ He kicked it high, ran forward and jumped. The ball connected with his head and shot between the goalie's hands! It was good.

"GOOAALLL!!" Naruto's cheering section screamed.

They won by two points. The bleachers had filled up. It was the best pickup game they'd had in a long time. Naruto was invited back as long as he was in town. Having someone new on the team had kicked things up a notch.

"Good game Son!" Iruka caught Naruto in hug and pounded his back.

"Dad, I'm all sweaty!" Naruto pulled back thinking of the women still with Iruka. It felt good though. "You guys had fun?" He asked them.

"Yes, I didn't think I could get involved in a game so much. Guess it helps when you know someone playing. Good job Naruto!" Said Kimi, smiling widely at him.

"You were wonderful!" Mayu hugged him then kissed his cheek. "I work so much I don't get out to games much. This was so much fun!" She pulled him to the side. "I think I got that dress you wanted. You come by the shop tonight or tomorrow and take a look. I had to special order it and if it's not what you want I'll keep looking okay? If you have a picture of Hinata that might help me find the right dress."

Naruto still pumped from the win got even more excited. He dug deep into a pocket. "This is Hinata!" His voice was so loud that the teams gathered around to see the girl Naruto had said he would marry.

"That's her? His girlfriend?"

"You mean his fiancé!"

"The one he's going to marry? Let me see!"

"She looks too good for you Naruto!" Koji joked. He could look over the others' shoulders since he was so tall. The girl had shoulder length hair, light eyes and a nice figure. She appeared sophisticated not like the easy going Naruto. "How'd you catch her?"

Naruto blushed from all the attention. "I didn't, she caught me! Really, ask Dad!" He looked to Iruka who seemed surprised about something. "What?"

"Married? Since when?" Iruka asked quieting the crowd, hands on his hips.

Naruto shrugged still high. "Since today. I love her and I'm going to ask her to marry me when we get home. Don't worry Dad – we'll wait. Maybe we can have a double wedding!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows then looked from Kimi to Mayu.

When all three adults blushed – the kids fell out laughing. Iruka chased after his son and caught him in a headlock.

"You've got a big mouth! Who said you could get married?" He wasn't angry at all. Iruka was a little surprised that Naruto was moving so fast but his son never did things normally. "I bet Tsuande will have something to say about this!"

Naruto struggled trying to trip Iruka. "Mama T? I'm her baby boy and she loves Hinata – no contest Dad! I'm going get me a wife! How about you?" He broke free knocking the wind from Iruka and they faced each other with big smiles on their faces.

The crowd watched with smiles as father and son wrestled and heckled each other. Obvious was the love. It was just as obvious that they weren't blood but it didn't matter. The two had shown up in their town and life was definitely more interesting with them in it. It ended with Naruto on the ground surrendering to deadly tickle fingers.

Iruka dusted himself off as he straightened. "Still the champ and winner! He tries but I know his weakness." He told the amused crowd. "Sorry ladies." Iruka apologized for deserting them.

Koji gave Naruto a hand up and handed him back the picture of Hinata. "If your dad's any indication – you picked a great mom and wonderful lady to marry. For a pieced together family – you lucked out Naruto."

He couldn't speak from laughing so hard but nodded. _All but my brother… _"Yep, no one better than my parents or my girl. Man that was fun." Naruto focused on the positive.

"Wanna do it again tomorrow? We might play something else but you can hang out with us anytime Naruto. Dad too." Koji said as they once again joined the group.

"I don't know." Said Naruto.

"Sure – we accept!" Iruka said at the same time. "Tomorrow's a special day for Naruto. I'd already decided to let him plan the day. Anything you want to do Naruto." Iruka caught his blue gaze. "Let's make the day special, okay?"

Naruto took a huge breath to keep from tearing up. "Thanks Dad. So Koji when are you guys free tomorrow?"

Koji suspected it had something to do with the reason, Naruto had to leave home. His dad was going all out to make something up to him. Well it was the least he could do for his new friend. There were lots of fun places all over town and it had been a while since he'd been to some of them. A whole day doing whatever he enjoyed. Koji began to smile.

"Eight too early? Hope you can keep up Dad 'cause we're going to party all day long!" Koji's friends yelled in excitement.

* * *







**Iruka** and Naruto high-tailed it back to their room to shower and change. Mayu suggested they come by her shop today since the next day was dedicated to fun. In fact some of the fun was starting tonight. Koji had invited them to eat with his family – ladies included but only Mayu could make it so after picking up Mayu and getting Hinata's dress they would head over to Koji's and maybe plan some of the next day.

"What about Pervy Sage? Tomorrow I mean, you think he remembers?" Naruto was still mad at the old fart but for tomorrow he wanted both of them around – his little touch of home to celebrate with him.

"I'll leave a note in his room or something. I won't let him miss tomorrow Naruto." Iruka completely understood. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't come up with a way to get back at him." Iruka said as he shaved.

Naruto had pulled out his present from Kakashi-sensei and put them on. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going let him get away with it. I was plotting something before Koji showed up." Naruto grinned evilly. "I want to embarrass him like he did me but I wonder if it will work since he's such a pervert anyway." He got off the bed and imagined hitting Jiraiya while wearing his new gloves.

"Just warn me if I need to come up with some bail money for the two of you!" He joked but knew he should check his cash to be on the safe side. Letting go of Jiraiya's impending doom, his thoughts retuned to Naruto.

Iruka wiped his face and looked in the mirror where he could see his son. Today had been pretty damn good and tomorrow was looking like it would be just as good. As usual, without even really trying – Naruto had made friends. As a father, it angered him that Naruto was going to miss a ceremony that was supposed to celebrate him and his accomplishments. He was supposed to be there watching as Naruto accepted the scroll from his mother. She'd have been so proud of him; he could just imagine the smile on her face. Instead she had to give a scroll to the one who had cut her son instead. Neither of them would be able to look at their friends and proudly say 'That's my son, he's a Chunin.'

He wanted to hit something. Carefully he unclenched his fist and hung up the towel. He didn't want Naruto know just how angry he was at Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Ino. They'd been his students and he'd cared for all of them but if he saw them now…

Iruka took a breath and put on a clean shirt. Naruto's life would never be perfect. Nobody's was but it would have meant so much for him to be a part of that ceremony. No matter what, he'd make tomorrow special for his blond teen.

"Come here." He caught Naruto's arm and turned him to face him. Hair clean but messy. Face clean shaven, not that he had to worry too much about a five o'clock shadow yet. Showered, fresh clothes – he was presentable. "Nothing too outrageous okay? I'm used to how things just pop out of your mouth but we're going to Koji's house so tone it down a little, hmm?" He slid his hand down Naruto's arm to the cuff of his glove. "Wearing these too?" He made to hit Naruto and they traded a few blows giving Naruto a chance to use the guards on the gloves.

"I like these. They protect my hands and add something extra to my punches." Naruto grinned then carefully took them off. "But, these are for missions not ordinary stuff. I'm not a ninja while we're here – okay Dad?" When Iruka frowned at him, Naruto went on. "It's because I chose to be a ninja that things are all…funky! If I'd just stayed home, lived quietly then none of this would have happened." Naruto stroked the gloves once more before putting them away then sitting on the bed to put on his shoes.

"The villagers may even have forgotten all about me if I'd just hid myself away. It's not like they didn't give every reason to hide. But I wanted to be a ninja – so this is what I get." Shoes on, he looked at the floor between his feet. "Don't get me wrong Dad – I made the right choice. I love being a ninja. _Because_ I'm a ninja, I met you and Mama T, Hinata, Pervy Sage and everybody else." He didn't mention Sasuke and even though that pain cut deep, he was glad to have met Sasuke too. "It's just…here I'm Naruto. I'm your son and nobody looks at me with fear or wonder or anticipation or expectation of anything!" He stood abruptly. "I can be quiet or loud or nice or mean without having to watch my back for kunai or medical darts full of poison. To Koji, I'm just a guy who's a little weird but harmless. I want to savor that for a while okay?"

Sadness, rage and hopelessness kept Iruka silent even as he nodded. He had to clear his throat several times. "Do you truly feel that way Naruto? Like your life is in danger at home? You never feel comfortable in Konoha?" _It couldn't be! Why would he stay where he felt so insecure?_

Naruto slapped his forehead. He should have kept his mouth closed. He felt like he could tell Iruka anything but now he'd worried him even more and it was too late to take it all back. He stepped forward and took Iruka's shoulders.

"Its home. I know that village inside and out. My family lives there, my girl and my friends. I don't…feel danger all the time and not much at all before the Chunin Exam but it's there – that tingle in my spine that someone's watching me with intent…to kill but it disappears when I turn around!" He shook Iruka when he would have spoken. "That's my life Dad! I'm used to it – I am! It's a threat aimed at me and not the ones I love. I can handle that! Be honest Dad, the Anbu is there to protect the village from outside threats as well as the one from within – me. Most likely I'll die violently by someone's hand – friend or foe. It's not just the life of a ninja but my life!" Naruto squeezed hard then let go of Iruka to walk to the window. "I want to take things easy here okay? No ninja stuff, no talk of ninjas. Let me pretend Dad. Two short weeks in my life. I'm just a guy on vacation with his dad and crazy grandfather!" Naruto laughed thinking of Jiraiya as stoop shouldered old man. Never in a millions would the old pervert let that happen! "Dad?"

Naruto watched as Iruka stomped into the bathroom and gripped the sink hard enough to shake it. He walked to the bathroom door not sure what to say when Iruka turned the water on full and proceeded to splash cold water on his face. Naruto slumped back against the wall. "Sorry…I should've kept my big mouth shut like you said. Man, I'm so STUPID! Whoa!" Naruto jumped when Iruka suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Now you can shut up Naruto! Tell me – always tell me what you're feeling." He raised his hand and tried to straighten Naruto's hair. "Thankfully, you've accepted me as your father and I can't be a good one if I don't know what you're thinking and feeling." He took Naruto's hand and placed it on his heart. "My heart is bleeding – it hurts to know that even at home you fear for your life. I can't…I can't say your fear isn't real because it's true. God help me - you have just as much to fear at home as you do from Orochimaru and others like him. I'm so sorry for that Naruto, so damn sorry." He held Naruto's wrist tightly. "Know this Naruto; neither I nor Tsunade will ever let them kill you. If it is within my power – I will stop them. If you _ever truly fear for your life – leave Konoha. Leave and find happiness Naruto!" _Iruka rested his forehead against Naruto's.

He believed him. Iruka would die trying to save his life. His father and Tsunade, his mother would take on the village to see him happy. "Thanks Dad." He said quietly. He coughed, "Umm, we're going to be late." He laughed as Iruka checked the time and cursed.

"Hurry up! Mayu's waiting." Iruka had to dry his face and get his shoes on. Shortly he was hustling them out the door.

Naruto watched him. As much as he loved them – he die before letting them try and save him. Iruka and Tsunade were important to Konoha. Both of them were needed to make the village a success. He wasn't. If that day ever came when the threat was true, he'd face it and welcome it. His future with Hinata would come to an end but if it meant they would live…no one should have to die protecting him. Thanks to them – all the ones he loved, he'd managed to find happiness. If he died now, all the pain had definitely been worth it.

* * *







**The** dress was perfect. It was a darker color than Hinata's eyes but it suited her pale skin. Naruto couldn't wait to see her face when he gave it to her. Gift in hand, they went to Koji's.

"Koji, I just knew you'd have to live in a house with high ceilings!" Naruto said when the tall teen opened the door and his father stood beside him. Everyone thought Koji was tall but he still had some growing to do compared to his father.

"See Father, Naruto says whatever he's thinking – just like you!" Koji laughed and introduced his father and mother, Satoshi and Oriana.

It was a nice evening. Koji's dad Satoshi, a builder, was a bit of a comedian himself. He and Naruto kept the group laughing. The teens starting thinking about the things they wanted to do the next day and when Koji's parents found out that Iruka and Mayu were also going, they decided to take the day off and join them. Getting on the phone Koji called his friends and shortly the group grew larger then Satoshi got on the phone to let his people know they wouldn't have to work the next day and when he hung up there were even more people to help Naruto celebrate. They didn't stay late since all of the next day promised to be non-stop.

On the way back to the hotel, Iruka and Naruto looked for and found Jiraiya in bar trying to charm the ladies. Making Naruto wait just outside, Iruka went to tell Jiraiya what was going on.

"Oh Ho! Well look it's the ungrateful Iruka! Come to beg my help in finding a sweet, young thang?" Jiraiya talked like he had it going on.

"I need to talk to you Master Jiraiya. Could you excuse us just a minute?" Iruka spoke to the woman next to him. He figured playing nice and showing respect might work.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded to the girl who excused herself but not before looking the younger man up and down. "What's up Iruka?" The besotted old man disappeared.

"Why do you hang out in these places? They'll just rob you blind!" Iruka said in an undertone as he checked out some of the prices. "Naruto must be right – you're rich if you can afford this place!"

"What can I say? My books are really popular! Want a drink?" Jiraiya was feeling superior now.

"Nah, Naruto's outside. Look," Iruka moved so Jiraiya could see his face. "Tomorrow's the ceremony and Naruto's going to miss it." He paused for saying that bothered him. "Anyway, he's going to have a party of sorts tomorrow and he wants you there. You don't have to stay for all of it but please show up." Iruka requested quietly.

Jiraiya looked at Iruka then glanced towards the open doorway where he could see the back of Naruto's blond head. "I thought he was mad at me. That jerk told me to fuck off Iruka! I can't believe you let him get away with that!"

"It was your own damn fault -!" He broke off because he wasn't there to argue. "Master Jiraiya, this isn't about that! This is about Naruto being away from home on one of the most important days of his life. You know what's going on! He has only you and me here to represent a whole village. He wants a touch of home Jiraiya – will you deny him that?!" Iruka pounded the table.

Jiraiya sighed and looked down into his drink. He was being petty and he knew that. It had been stupid to show up with those girls – especially bringing one for Naruto. He was still a kid! Again he glanced at the teen who was staring up at the stars. _He looks so much like the Fourth. The Hokage had wanted a better life for Naruto than the one he'd grown up with. Like I could really deny that boy or him… _"Yeah, yeah, okay I'll be there. Give me the details."

Iruka gripped the man's arm in gratitude. "Thanks Master Jiraiya." He told him about the day of play but then he had one more thing to tell him. "Loose the ninja gear."

"Huh, what'd ya mean?" Jiraiya asked pulling back from Iruka expecting the worse. "WHAT?! HIS GRANDPA? WHY THAT -!" Jiraiya yelled causing Naruto to turn and wave at him all the while Iruka struggled to keep him from throttling Naruto.

* * *



"**Did** you have to provoke him?" Iruka asked tiredly. It had taken several drinks to calm the Sannin down and several more to convince him to pretend to not be a ninja.

"All I did was wave!" Naruto complained then relented. It had taken his dad almost two hours to get Pervy Sage back to normal. "I'll pay you back." Naruto promised knowing just how much money those places took.

"I'll take it!" Iruka said quickly with a grin. "Anyway, everything's set for tomorrow. Nothing but good thoughts, okay?" They shared a smile then Iruka had an idea. "We can send them a message if you want and let them know where we are. Maybe Hinata can join us later." _Why didn't I think of this before? Of course he'd want to spend some time with Hinata!_

He paused taking in Iruka's suggestion but before too long he was walking again. "No thanks." Naruto laughed when Iruka stumbled. "Sure it would be great to hear from them and have Hinata here but…it would follow her. All of it – how the ceremony went, who feels what and her trying to make it all better. We couldn't really enjoy ourselves because I'd be thinking about what was going on in the village. Right now I know nothing and I like it that way. I'm forgetting and pretending now, remember?" Naruto breathed in the night air.

"But I'm sure Hinata would prefer to get away from it all too. Don't you want to share this time with her? Share this place where you can just be a normal couple? Why leave her in the village with all that's going on?" Iruka thought Naruto was being selfish.

"…Dad I'm going to marry Hinata. I'm going to share my life with her." His chest tightened with the love he was feeling. "**My life**. A life where people constantly desire my death or they fear and hate me – there are more of those people than those who like me! She has to learn how to deal with. It's cruel – leaving her behind and it's just as cruel my asking her to live with me and maybe one day have my kids. Dad if she can't handle things while I'm away from her for a few weeks – how will she do it 24/7? She's strong, I know that but the constant looks and whispers can wear on the soul. If after three weeks, she still wants me and my life…" Naruto looked at his father with shining eyes. "Blessed. I'll be blessed." He sighed. "Of course I'll have to work hard to keep her happy, make sure I don't lose her, and love her all the time! You know me Dad – when I want something, I never give up!"

It would have been impossible to not have doubts about their relationship though time and again Hinata had never left his side when something threatened to break them apart. Like he'd told Iruka earlier, his soul had often seemed unable to take the hate. Even now there were days when living was…undesirable. This time away was necessary. Not only would Hinata know if she could withstand the conflicts of his life but if she couldn't – he would learn what it was like to live without her love.

"No Son, you never give up." Iruka said quietly. Somehow he managed a smile. "Let's go. I'll need my rest if I'm going to keep up with you!" He threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder as they companionably walked back to their room.

* * *

**Naruto** slept peacefully. For the first time he'd voiced to someone who truly cared about how damn difficult his life really was. His legs were sticking out, barely on the bed. One arm was lying thrown back over his head while the other rested over his heart. Even his expression conveyed a sense of contentment.

Iruka sat next to him on the bed. He'd learned so much tonight. Having lost his own parents at a young age, he thought he knew how bad it had been for Naruto. He'd been wrong. The pain and loneliness he'd felt had been minor compared to the pain, hate loneliness and fear of imminent death that had been Naruto's life.

Naruto had said that it wore on his soul and Iruka didn't doubt that but he was amazed that Naruto had lasted this long. Depression and suicidal tendencies should have been his life. His spirit should have bowed to the pressure and made him a danger to himself. Training and missions would have offered multiple opportunities to seek death.

Yet he was fifteen, almost a man and he was a fine ninja. A ninja's life meant danger. It spoke volumes that Naruto had not only survived but thrived being one. Iruka doubted he could have done the same. The strength to keep moving forward must have come from those who had given him life. Iruka felt ashamed – ashamed of the village and himself especially because they had offered Naruto so little support. Everything he was, everything he had, the man he'd become was all done by Naruto.

Pride threatened to choke him just as the pain threatened to kill him. Never could he look again at Naruto without feeling pain – pain for what he hadn't done and pain for all he couldn't do to make his son's life better. Naruto's face became blurred by the tears flowing down Iruka's face. He reached out a shaky hand to rest it over Naruto's. Through the teen's hand he could feel his heartbeat. It was the heart of man so great, he had no words.

Closing his eyes, Iruka sought the spirits who had been protecting Naruto. It could have been his long lost parents or maybe it was the Third Hokage. His life had been just too hard not to have had some protection from the heavens. "I apologize. I've failed him so many times in his short life but for Naruto it must seem like several lifetimes. I want to make a promise. I promise that if it is within my power – I will protect his life and his happiness." Iruka's hushed voice was in tune with Naruto's breathing. "He said he would be blessed to marry Hinata but he's already been blessed with a strong spirit and a determined will. Despite his trials, Naruto has always fought his way through them. He may have come out broken and bloody but he heals and gets stronger every time!" He smiled. "He's a son to be very proud of." Opening his eyes, Iruka turned his head to look out at the night sky. "Although things are so much in the air with those he's closest to back home, I doubt his life has ever been better. Our boy has fallen in love." Iruka let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure Tsunade or I am ready for all that implies especially since he's now talking marriage but Naruto seems sure. He's had little guidance through the years but he's made some good choices. He knows what he wants and Hinata as his wife is what he wants. I just pray that she truly wants him as well and that they will be happy together."

A shuddering breath followed his words and Iruka thought he should try to get some sleep but feared he would relive his every action where he could have helped Naruto and didn't. Sleep or no sleep, he'd make sure Naruto had a good day. "Please continue to give him strength and I'll do my best to support and protect him. I want him to be proud to call me his father just as I am proud to have claimed him as mine." Iruka looked back down at Naruto. The teen scratched his head and yawned then turned towards the familiar presence of Iruka. "Sleep well Son, I'll be here for you - always." Iruka promised.

* * *





**Jiraiya **showed up the breakfast table wearing a wacky T-shirt, cargo pants and his wooden sandals. He'd pulled back his hair from his face and it hung down his back in a high ponytail. "Hey Sonny! Ready for a fun day?" He pulled a shocked Naruto out of his chair and hugged him enthusiastically.

"Per - , hey Granddad!" Naruto caught himself. Pervy Sage had actually changed clothes as was trying to act like a real grandfather.

Iruka got choked on his coffee but smiled as Jiraiya helped Naruto to sit down again then patted him on the head. "Morning Jiraiya, glad you could join us. Coffee?" He offered the pot and held in a laugh as Jiraiya swung his long hair over his shoulder as he sat down.

"Morning – Morning Iruka my boy! It's a beautiful day." He leaned forward and asked quietly. "How long do I have to keep this up? Wearing my hair this way is giving me a headache!" Then, "Yes please. Fill it up." He held out his cup.

Naruto's grin couldn't be stopped. "Thanks J-Jiraiya." It was weird using his name! He always called him Pervy Sage! "Just a little while, meet my new friends then you can take off. I just wanted to spend some time with both of you today." He looked from Jiraiya to Iruka warmly.

The Sannin drank his coffee then nodded to him. "Sure kid, let's have fun today." Jiraiya was amazed at how grown up Naruto seemed right then. It was almost as if he were looking at another blond man, a man long gone.

Iruka insisted Naruto eat whatever he wanted and as much as he wanted. "Just for today though! I don't think Tsunade will mind you pigging out on junk food since it's - well it's a celebration right?"

"Mmhmm!" Naruto nodded because his mouth was full. _They're going to spoil me with all this special treatment stuff! Mama T won't let me get away with a thing when we get home so I better enjoy today!_

Once Naruto turned his belly a balloon, they walked over to Mayu's shop. Her apartment was over her business and she greeted them just outside the door. "Hello, you must be Naruto's grandfather! But you're way too young!" Mayu flattered him since Iruka told her the man flirted with all women and wasn't necessarily happy to be tagging along. Since she wanted things to go well for Naruto she decided to be extra friendly.

Iruka smiled at her, she was a remarkable woman. They'd spent quite a lot of time together and he liked her more than the other women he'd been talking to and she seemed to fit with this mixed up family of theirs.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Jiraiya took Mayu's arm to escort her leaving Iruka in the dust. The perv never missed an opportunity to flirt! "You'd better keep an eye on him Dad – you don't want him to scare her off!" Naruto whispered in Iruka's ear making him laugh but the kid had a point.

Iruka didn't have a thing to worry about. When they got to Koji's place, the yard was full of people and several of them were young, unattached women. The old pervert's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. He hugged Naruto and exclaimed over what a good boy he was then went to introduce himself to all the lovely ladies.

"You know, I think he'll spend the day with us after all." Iruka said as he and Naruto watched Jiraiya then laughed together.

"So you ready Naruto? You said there were a lot of things you never tried before so we're going to do as many of those things today as possible. Maybe you'll find a new sport you really like." Grinning, Koji walked over to greet them.

"More than ready. I don't get much time to just fool around so this will be great! Man, were we expecting this many people?" Naruto knew several families were going to be showing up but damn! There were at least a hundred people there.

Koji laughed. "Hell no! Some of these people I don't even know! Friends of my parents and their friends and family. When they found out what we were doing, they wanted to tag along and Father asked them join us. I guess everybody needs a day to just goof off! We lucked out Naruto – we've got a place reserved for lunch and somebody is providing the food for tonight. We're cooking outside - dinner under the stars! It's going to be a hell of day – thanks Naruto." He slapped the teen's back.

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Thanks for what Koji? You're the one who set all this up!" Naruto paused then held out his hand. "I'm such an idiot. Thank you." He took Koji's hand and shook it then turned to the guy's parents. "You guys too. Man, I'm sorry – you went to all this trouble and I never even said thanks." Naruto bowed to each of them solemnly but was surprised again when Satoshi smacked him on the back of the head and laughed at him.

"Your boy is an idiot!" Satoshi laughed down from his great height. No need to thank us! Koji had it right – thank you Naruto!" When Naruto just looked confused, he pulled the boy to his side and bent down closer to Naruto. "It was_ you_ who brought _us_ together. Koji told us how he asked you to join them and how just having you there spiced up the game. Last night we laughed so hard, my stomach hurt when I woke up this morning." He walked them over to Iruka. "I work too much – I love my construction work but I work too much. Seeing you with your boy and knowing you'd taken off time to spend time with him – wanted to have fun with him…well it showed me what I'd been missing. It was easy after that to take the day off and let my people do the same. I called on the rest of my family and enticed them to join us and they were more than willing." Satoshi clamped an arm around Iruka's shoulder so that he had them both father and son.

"Hey everybody! It's because of these guys that we're got the day off! Be sure to thank them and congratulate Naruto! This day is something special to him; I also hear he's going to be married soon!" There were cheers competing with Satoshi's deep voice. "Okay then – let's get this day started! Where to first Naruto?"

* * *



**He** kept thinking that he should feel guilty or upset but he felt neither. Naruto was having one of the best days of his life. In fact he was damn glad that he didn't have to share this with anyone other than his father and Pervy Sage. Yes, a part of his heart ached at not getting the recognition he deserved from the village but Koji and everybody were making that bearable.

They began by taking him bowling but that wasn't enough action for Naruto although he did like it when by chance he'd made a strike before moving on. Next was Ping-Pong and he killed there much to Satoshi's surprise who was the current champ. He also spent some time at the batting cages, the arcades and the whole grouped packed into a movie theater before lunch. Then it was off to the amusement park. Everyone got a kick out of watching Jiraiya on the roller coasters because his hair would fly in the air like the tail end of a kite. Iruka won several goldfish for Naruto and Naruto won several prizes to take home for Hinata and Tsunade. Koji was impressed with how well the two of them did at the games requiring hand-eye coordination.

Wrapping up the day, they hit the swimming pools where again Jiraiya was a source of entertainment as he chased the girls. Naruto and Iruka showed off by staying underwater longer than anyone else. There was also a rock wall for climbing.

As promised they ate out under the stars at Koji's house. Hamburgers and hot dogs and more traditional foods like sushi, tempura, unagi and takyaki had been provided for a true buffet and tastes for everyone.

Night had fallen when Naruto slipped off by himself then up into a huge tree. He sat back against the rough bark of the tree staring up at the stars. It wasn't long before Iruka and Jiraiya were also there.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya scanned the people below them.

"Naruto?" Iruka sat down facing him – worried.

"I had a good time." Naruto blinked. "I had a really good time." He smiled at them. "I'm a ninja and I love it but this…thanks guys. _I_ _really needed_ _this!_ Nothing's changed back home nor have I but this time away…" Naruto laughed. "Let's do it again! Right before we leave. Maybe we can get everybody together again. Can we?!"

"Damn kid!" Jiraiya said one hand on his hip and laughed. They'd thought something was wrong.

"Naruto!" Iruka shook his head laughing. Leave it to Naruto to scare them then ask for something. "You're too much you know that! Come here – I think I owe you a pounding. Yeah that will be your gift!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Naruto fell sideways off the limb but landed on his feet then took off running all the while laughing.

"Oh I'm going to catch you! Come on Jiraiya, give me a hand." Iruka called out as he leapt down from the tree intent on catching Naruto.

Jiraiya laughed as Naruto and Iruka caught the others attention and some of the younger kids plus some of the neighborhood dogs joined in and just for the hell of it some of the adults too. Kids chased the adults and vice versa. "As much danger as the fox inside him brings, the boy himself brings laughter and happiness. Well, might as well join the fun – I might catch me a curvy body!" He too leapt to the ground and was soon causing several females to scream with laughter.

* * *



**The** next two weeks flashed by for the three. Iruka dated several women but Mayu seemed to with him more than any other. Naruto split his time between his father and his new friends. Iruka relaxed his rules and allowed Naruto to go hang out on his own though he often showed up when he was at loose ends and the gang of teens welcomed Naruto's cool Dad. Jiraiya played grandpa for a few days before screaming at Naruto that he'd eat toad poop before doing it again and storming off. Naruto had finally come up with plan and got his revenge on the old man – gleefully.



_**It **_happened a few days after the day of play. The old sage had slipped off to the red light district again. Jiraiya hit several of the bars before settling down in a lounge where you bought the girls drinks and they spent some quality time with the man spending money. The Sannin thought he'd lucked out when a beautiful redhead (who didn't work for the lounge) approached him. She bought the Sannin several drinks then asked if he wanted to leave with her and meet up with her friend of hers. Feeling high, Jiraiya jumped to his feet, took her arm and laughed all the way out of the door.

They hadn't gone a block before a cute, slightly older blond showed up and the girls crowded him into an alleyway. Squashed between two lovely ladies, Jiraiya lost his head and his control. They didn't do much but lean against him and talk dirty (they used words from a certain popular book) but it was enough to get certain parts of his body to respond.

The blond managed to pick his pocket and the redhead cut the belt and waistband of his pants. Suddenly an older woman or hag, for lack of a better word, appeared smiling and thanking the girls for finding her such a prime specimen. Jiraiya's pants hit the ground showing all his family jewels since he liked to go commando when he was on the prowl. He squealed like a little girl and tried to pull up his ruined pants as the old woman grinningly approached him.

"Look at it! Come here honey, I know just what to do with that!" The old woman cackled.

Jiraiya finally managed to pull up the pieces of his pants but not before the woman took hold of what she wanted. He looked to the girls for help but they were laughing and backing away saying they wouldn't dare interrupt now! It was another tug-of-war but this time it was Jiraiya who couldn't escape.

The girls couldn't contain their laughter and the redhead dropped to the ground. **Poof!** It was Naruto and he was crying holding his stomach. The blond fell back against a wall. **Poof!** It was Iruka almost howling with laughter.

Jiraiya yelled at the top of his lungs at the two of them to end this. He'd been thinking the hag was one of them – a clone but…they wouldn't…do this…! _**This woman was real! This old woman who had him by the dick and who was trying to get at his balls was some old toothless hag!**_ Another squeal and Jiraiya frantically tried to break the woman's grip.

All the laughing and screaming had caught the attention of several people who peered into the alley to see what was going on. It was funny or it was disgusting but in any case – Jiraiya the Toad Sage, one of the three great Sannin was embarrassed beyond belief!

Naruto missed how he got away from the old woman because he couldn't see for his tears of mirth. His last glimpse of Jiraiya was of his bare ass running out into the street!

Shaking and still crying with laughter, Iruka had tried to pay the woman but she wouldn't take the money saying she'd had too much fun and if that big strong man ever wanted a real woman, then they should give him her name.

Father and son had had to prop each other up on the way back to their room because they kept seeing Jiraiya getting a hand job by an old woman and despite him trying to escape; his body had obviously been enjoying the attention. The old sage had gotten his just desserts and neither could stop laughing about it.

It was in the middle of the night when Jiraiya had busted into their room and cussed them each out or tried to but just seeing him soon, started the laughter up again. Red enough to fry eggs, that's when he told Naruto that he'd eat toad poop but that only made them laugh even more. When he stormed out, Naruto was pounding on the floor while Iruka was hanging off his bed.

* * *



**Jiraiya** avoided them after that until their last day. Iruka had asked Satoshi to send the Sannin an invitation to join them at the skate park. Naruto's revenge was over and they were all heading home in the morning so, he thought they should try and be civil with each other. Iruka knew that Jiraiya had enjoyed spending time with Satoshi's family and figured he'd want to say goodbye to them and hoped the three of them could come to terms as well.

Mayu was there and was feeling sad knowing that they were leaving. She'd come to like father and son very much and had enjoyed spending time with them. Iruka was a fine catch and she'd promised to not only write but visit when she got the chance.

Naruto and Koji were rollerblading. It was another new sport Naruto had taken up and while he did good sometimes – he fell more often than not but it was so much fun that he didn't care.

This party would be the last goodbye. Many couldn't get off work again but a lot stopped by to wish them well. Many little ones were in the rink pulling and pushing Naruto trying to make him fall. Satoshi, his wife, Jiraiya, Mayu and Iruka were all sitting down and watching the kids.

"We're going to miss you three. You've brought us a lot of laughter." Satoshi covered his mouth looking slyly at Jiraiya. "I hear you had a…adventure in the red light district Jiraiya." He tried and failed to contain his laughter as the white haired man stiffened. "Here you go – her address, for when you next come back to down. She insisted I give it to you!" The table erupted with laughter as Jiraiya set fire to the torn up pieces of paper.

"You and Naruto better watch your backs Iruka!" Mayu laughed. She hadn't been told what led up to the revenge plot but most people had heard of the man attacked by the old woman and couldn't stop laughing about it.

"I know but he deserved it! Come on Jiraiya – let's call it even!" He pleaded fearing retribution.

Jiraiya shook a finger at Iruka. If he thought about from their point of view, yes it had been funny but his face steamed at remembering how the old woman had managed to make him hurt so bad that shortly after getting away he'd…well you know. Jiraiya counted it as a lucky break that he'd got away before exploding right there in the street in front of all those people. "Nuh-uh, no way. This is war now!" He glanced out at Naruto who landed on his ass making the little ones laugh. The kid had it easy now but later…

Koji rolled to a stop and stared down at Naruto from his great height. "I thought you were here to skate, not polish the floor with your butt!" He laughed then let out a yell as Naruto attacked his legs and brought the giant down! The two wrestled good-naturedly with a few little ones thrown in.

* * *

**The** blond kid looked like Uzumaki, a little older maybe. Kabuto said the kid liked to wear orange but the one in the rink had on green and blue. Still he was the best match for the kid they were looking for. He'd just stick around to find out who he was.

This spy was one of three searching this town. There had been many reports of a loud blond teen but no name was mentioned. Since they were looking for a teenager, the spy had thought to check out this skating rink. Uzumaki was on a vacation of sorts after all. He watched the blond fall and get teased by huge guy. Seeing the blond easily bring down the other guy made the spy stand tall and watch them more closely.

* * *



**Jiraiya **and Iruka had both relaxed while on vacation but the seasoned ninja noticed the man avidly watching Naruto and frowned. He just wasn't an interested parent nor did he look like he was there to have fun like everyone else. When the man stood up and inched closer to railings, eyes never leaving Naruto – Jiraiya was sure he was an enemy. "Iruka."

Iruka reluctantly took his eyes off of Mayu. He was about to say something silly to aggravate Jiraiya when he noticed his eyes. Instantly the casual, friendly Iruka disappeared and the ninja reappeared. "What is it?" He scanned the rink and found Naruto safe then swept the other patrons. It took only a couple of minutes. "Who, do you think?" He wanted to move and take out the threat to his son but he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention in case there were more enemies about them.

Satoshi, Oriana and Mayu noticed how tense the men had become. This was new. There was an air of danger around them and it was frightening.

"Iruka, what's going on?" Satoshi asked. "What?" He started as Jiraiya moved swiftly to his feet.

"Satoshi, Oriana, Mayu – it was nice to meet you but this is goodbye. Iruka, watch him. I'll take a look outside. We'll leave tonight." Jiraiya nodded to the shocked people then on silent feet moved away then vanished.

"Oh -!" Iruka pulled Mayu close and kissed her cheek.

"DON'T – don't draw any attention our way. Please – Naruto's life depends on it!" He spoke lowly but Satoshi and Oriana heard and they nervously sat back in their chairs furtively glancing at the rink. Koji was out there with Naruto!

"Koji is safe – I promise you. It's only Naruto they want. Dammit!" Rage flowed through Iruka. One more day – just one more fucking day is all Naruto had asked for and now it was spoiled.

* * *



**Out **in the rink, Naruto flopped backwards laughing. A little girl lay on his chest and he patted her on the back. He looked over at Koji who had three kids crawling over him.

"Hey Koji! Didn't know it was so easy to intimidate you!" One of his buddies yelled as Koji cried out for mercy.

"You come out here and try to fight these guys off!" Naruto yelled back seeing as Koji was laughing too hard to talk.

* * *

"**His **name is Koji? Then that's not Uzumaki Naruto." The spy muttered to himself. "Dammit, where'd that kid go? Kabuto's going to be angry if we don't find him before Lord Orochimaru returns!" He watched the teens finally escape the kids and help each other up but no more names were mentioned and he couldn't get too close without appearing suspicious - that and he couldn't skate. The damn teens wouldn't get out of the rink!

Another hour went by before he gave up to try some other places. Later after he met up with his comrades, they could check out this kid again – just to be sure. The name Koji could be an alias…

* * *







**Iruka** breathed a little easier and said a prayer of thanks that for once nobody had called out Naruto's name. The enemy apparently wasn't a very good ninja – lucky for them. They all sat in oppressive silence until that moment. As soon as the man left, Iruka stood. Naruto had truly not been a ninja while they were there. He'd noticed nothing but it was time for Iruka to remind him of who he was.

He wasn't completely weapon-less. Iruka didn't have any kunai on him but he had some shuriken. He slipped one out of his pocket and aimed it Naruto's head. Iruka paid no attention to the gasps of his friends.

Naruto was about to say something when he sensed a weapon flying his way. If he moved then Koji would get hit. _No way would he let that happen!_ Reacting swiftly he turned and let the shuriken enter his palm to stop it. "Dad?" He whispered as he stared back at his father and noticed that it wasn't just his father but Iruka the shinobi. The clincher was Pervy Sage was nowhere to be seen.

Serious blue eyes scoped out the skating rink but detected no danger. "Come on Koji. We gotta go." His voice was dead as with slow purpose he skated back into the life of a ninja.

"Naruto? What's wrong? What did you catch?" Koji was confused as hell as the happy guy he knew transformed into a blank slate.

"Are you all right?" Mayu stood anxiously with a napkin in hand ready to tend Naruto's wound.

"Yeah." He'd already removed the bloody shuriken and handed it back to Iruka then gently accepted the napkin and wrapped up his hand so they wouldn't see it was now healed. "How many?"

"Just the one. Jiraiya's taking a look. We're leaving tonight. No stops – straight home." Iruka squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry Son."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Had to happen sometime." The next question hurt. "Ours?" He wanted to know if the ones after him were from home – were they Konoha shinobi.

"No! No Naruto." Iruka pulled him close. He hated it that Naruto had even felt the need to ask that question but how could he not the way things were back home. "We should head back – pack up and move. Let's not make things easy for them."

"Right." They stood side by side, searching the crowd and looking for the best escape route. "Out the front? Won't I stand out?" Naruto meant his blond head. "Transformation?"

"Good idea. We'll both do it. Seemed like he was only looking for you but they probably know we're together. Let's go to the restroom." Iruka now took a moment to look at their friends. "Sorry for the trouble. We'll contact you once we're safe. Goodbye." Iruka said and with Naruto in tow headed for the men's room.

"Father?" Koji had no idea what was going on but they just couldn't let them leave if someone was after Naruto. "Father?!"

"Yeah, okay." Satoshi looked down at Oriana and Mayu. "Go home. We'll get some answers." He shooed them away then hurried after Naruto and Iruka.

They had to wait until it was empty. A couple kids played around in the sink before Iruka sent them on their way. The door had just closed behind the kids when Satoshi and Koji entered.

"We came to help. Well that and get some answers." The man said looking concerned and scared at the same time.

"No time! We've got to get back and clear out of that hotel before they find it!" Iruka looked exasperated by Satoshi and Koji. "Do it Naruto – we have to go. Now!"

Naruto hadn't wanted them to know he was a ninja but if he wanted to protect them he had to do what was necessary. Quickly he performed the hand signs and transformed. He became a male version of the redhead used to trick Jiraiya.

"What?" Koji's mouth dropped open.

"Ninja." Satoshi nodded and suddenly what happened back there made a fraction of sense. "You can come to our place! Stay there till night fall – let us help you." He took hold of the blond man Iruka had become. "Please."

Iruka thought about it. "No we've been there. They could stop by there and cause trouble if they see us, even in disguise. Thanks but no."

"Father – that new site! What about there? They can hide there!" Koji volunteered. He was thinking even as his eyes tried desperately to see Naruto in the man before him and failed.

"Yes, yes! Good thinking Koji!" Satoshi rattled off a location where he was soon to begin work but first it had to be cleared. The building was condemned and there was debris everywhere. "It should be safe enough, right?"

Iruka liked the location. It was close to the edge of town with a forest behind it. It would do nicely. "No it's still a connection to you and that would put you in danger." It would be better for them to not to know any more of their plans. Blond Iruka bowed to Satoshi and Koji. "Thanks for being such good friends and sorry for this trouble. As soon as we can, we'll contact you."

Naruto took Koji's hand then pulled him in for a quick hug. "Thanks man. You were a good friend when I needed one." Naruto pounded hard on Koji's back then let go. He saw his father was already checking the hall. Iruka nodded back at him and the two slipped out into the crowd.

* * *

**Mayu **had stopped by her store before following Oriana back to her house. _Naruto's in danger and Iruka knows about weapons! I thought he was a teacher! _Still she was worried about them and hoped Satoshi would find out what was going on. She hurried towards Koji's house but in the street, two men blocked her path for a moment.

"Thanks for the great dress Mayu. I hope you and Dad get to see each other again." Naruto said as he brushed by her.

"Mayu…I'll miss you. Take care of yourself. You're a wonderful woman." Iruka's fingers mixed with hers briefly before he once again became just another man on the street.

She stopped, heart in her throat looking for them. It had been their voices – she was sure of that. Just as she was sure of Iruka's touch but Mayu couldn't see them anywhere. She started to call out for them but remembered Iruka's look of fear as he'd stared at Naruto. Calling their names might cause big problems so she covered her mouth with one hand and headed for Satoshi's hoping to find them there but behind her hand she was already whispering goodbye.

* * *

**Speed. **They moved as quickly as possible and as normally as possible to their room. No more than fifteen minutes later they left it again. Iruka quickly checked Jiraiya's room, saw that it was empty and they left by the back way.

A little curry shop was where they found the Toad Sage. It was a prearranged meeting spot in case they ran into trouble. At a table near the kitchen and facing the street they held a quiet conversation. "At least three of them and they are looking for you kid." Jiraiya had taken on the persona of a middle aged man with long brown hair. "I saw one of them looking at some kind of card with your picture and information about you on it."

It took Naruto only a second. "Kabuto! He uses cards like those." When Jiraiya looked confused, "That guy with Orochimaru. The one who almost…killed me." His tone was extra quiet as Naruto put a hand over his heart.

Iruka's muscles jumped. Tsunade had told him the story and he wanted to do some severing of his own like Kabuto's head from his body!

Jiraiya nodded remembering the young man who wore glasses and served Orochimaru. His medical skill was second only to Tsunade's – a formidable foe and as evil as Orochimaru – they could expect the unexpected with lots malice. "Okay, since we don't know how many more are out there, I still say we head for home tonight. It's just the three of us so we need to stick together and take out any who confront us." Jiraiya took a sip of tea.

"We've got a place to hide." Iruka told Jiraiya about the construction site.

"It could work but what about them – Koji and Satoshi? If they show up, they could lead Kabuto right to us and get themselves killed in the process. Not only that but you let know we're ninjas. Was that wise?" A frown wrinkled his smooth face. He'd enjoyed Satoshi and his family as well but people did and said things they normally wouldn't when their lives were threatened.

"…I don't think they'd tell. Besides when these bastards don't find us, they'll have to assume we've left already and we never said we were going to use the site. Dad let them believe we'd find a different place to hide and it's near the forest. We can hole up in the forest and watch the site, maybe take one of the bastards out – get some info. Right?" Naruto looked from one man to the other.

Iruka and Jiraiya exchanged a glance. Naruto was back in the game. "I like it. Jiraiya?"

"Fine. We've got a few more hours to kill so let's keep to the shadows and make our way over there. Iruka in the lead and I'll bring up the rear." The three Konoha shinobi discreetly left the curry shop. It was late afternoon now and they had to wait until full dark before making a move for home.

* * *



**It **was a hole in the ground – literally. Hundreds of feet from the site and several feet inside the forest, they'd found the depression in the ground. Apparently at one time it had been a feeding ground for some carnivores since there were gnawed on bones in the very back. Nerves were on high alert and they took turns watching the surrounding area from behind some dead brush. No one was around and it was very quiet. Their voices would have carried on the slightest breeze so only hand signs were allowed. They dozed and watched, dozed and watched.

Before the moon could rise too high, they ventured out and with one last look at the town, hurried for home with the scent of danger on their heels. One whole day they traveled with no sign of pursuit. In the early evening they took a short rest. Naruto was sleeping as he sat next to Iruka, chin on his chest when the sound of a kunai cutting the air woke him.

Iruka blocked the kunai easily as Naruto jumped to his feet. Jiraiya had disappeared even before either of them had heard the kunai. "Move! Go! Move it Naruto!" Iruka pushed him ahead of him forcefully.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto looked around for another attack.

Jiraiya appeared in a tree holding a limp body. "It's the three from before. Get back to the village and I'll take care of them! Go Naruto – I'm right behind you!" He told the teen to go but seeing that Naruto was reluctant to leave him, "No females to distract me, I'll be fine!" Jiraiya was relieved to see the boy smile and nod then take off. He waved to Iruka then threw the man to the ground and began the search for the others. _If I can learn their plan…then I can put a stop to this before it gets out of hand._ Thought Jiraiya as his ears picked up movement to his right.



Unfortunately for them, Jiraiya learned too late that separating him from Iruka and Naruto had been the plan all along. They'd fallen directly into Kabuto's trap…


	21. Chapter 21

Search and Find

**Most** of the new Chunins were there. Ino, Kiba and Shino were missing but the rest had gathered once again at the academy in the same room they had planned their attack on the Shin-Takeo. They were waiting on Lady Tsunade. She'd locked herself away to await word from the men she'd sent out. When they returned, then she would know what to do.

It had been early evening when the news that it was Naruto and Sasuke that the enemy was after spread throughout the village. For the shinobi, it mattered not who it was in trouble, only that they wanted to do what they could to prevent them from being taken or killed. With the villagers who were in the know, the feelings were mixed. Some cared little for the goings on of the ninja around them except when it came to their own protection and for two young ninja, still novices…they cared more for the next day's weather. As for the rest of the villagers, it was basically split into three categories. Some wanted to save Sasuke and let the enemy have Naruto while the others thought both boys were worthy of rescue.

Normally at this time of night, the streets were emptying as people went home to their families but there was a buzz tonight because of all the commotion earlier.

Unfortunately for Hinata, as she walked with Sasuke by her side, they encountered the haters. She wanted to slap each and every one of their faces as they talked about how losing Naruto would be no big loss. They said it would be a relief to finally be free of him. Hinata did her best to ignore them as Naruto did but stopped in shock when one man laughingly described how he would kill a fox.

Sasuke had been silent as he accompanied her to the academy. It seemed as if he were overly aware of her. In the past he'd been able to shrug off other people's feelings, concentrating only on himself. In a way he wished he could find that indifference again. Ever since admitting to her that he'd wanted Orochimaru's guidance and power, Sasuke felt as if he were exposed and that whatever she saw in him now was severely lacking.

Seeing so many people in the street talking about him and Naruto was disconcerting especially how many people greeted him and told him to take care while the same people spoke of Naruto being less than human and not worthy of rescue even if the Hokage called him son. He'd known this had happened to Naruto for years, had probably witnessed it but had so completely ignored Naruto's plight that it hadn't affected him. That was not the case now. He missed Naruto, he felt awful for hurting him and now Hinata. Naruto's girlfriend was hearing these awful things on top of what she'd learned about him – it was too much.

"**Shut the hell up!** **He has never done a damn thing to hurt ANY OF YOU!!"** Sasuke let his temper loose. "Naruto's my best friend and I'll be damned if I let him die for the likes you!" His voice had turned deadly soft and his eyes showed his hatred for the men and women he didn't know and hoped to never see again. "Come on Hinata, somebody threw the trash out into the street – we don't want to step in it." He gently placed a hand on her back and steered her away from the ignorant fools.

The air between them was heavy. Anger, fear and sadness from so many different angles seemed to be circling them. Just a little while ago, Hinata had learned why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. He wanted him for his distinctive Uchiha abilities and she learned how Sasuke had almost turned his back on Konoha to take what the snake had offered.

For revenge against Itachi, for power – like that of Naruto's and greater, Sasuke would have turned his back on all of them to become the pawn of one of the most dangerous men Konoha had ever come up against. Orochimaru had/has plans for him and his Uchiha abilities.

Sasuke knew Orochimaru wouldn't just give extraordinary power without expecting something in return. A tingle down his spine made him supremely grateful that Kakashi had come along that day to stop him from running away. Still that little encounter reminded him of just how much an ass he'd been for most of his life. There were others in this world that'd suffered great tragedy and hadn't let it consume them like he had.

If Orochimaru had gotten a hold of him, there's no telling if the village would have survived another attack and without a doubt, he and Naruto would have fought until either one or both of them were dead.

"I guess I should say thank you but I could have handled it myself!" Hinata said quietly as she watched her feet move. _I'd have killed them! _"These people are so…stupid! They choose to believe a lie. A lie they themselves made up!" Hinata shivered in the night air and folded her arms to keep warm. "Naruto is not evil. How can they look into his blue eyes, see his smiling face and see something that isn't there?!" Her voice was thick with pain.

_You go through this everyday don't you my love? I knew but I didn't know! How do you do it – walk by like you don't feel their stares or hear their words? Am I strong enough to be with you? They don't know about me yet or haven't spoken of us together. What will they say? What hurtful words will come from them and how in God's name will I endure it?! I want us together Naruto but can I withstand the pain as well as you? I don't know…I just don't know!_ It was crazy to be thinking these things now especially when she wasn't sure she'd ever see Naruto alive again. Covering her face, tears overflowing, Hinata ran.

After his outburst Sasuke had been lost in his own thoughts. It still amazed him – his lack of feelings in the past. He hadn't been capable of reacting when Naruto was so badly treated. He'd thought that it was Naruto's problem and Naruto always seemed to handle it but he was damned if he knew how! Sasuke smiled a sad rueful expression. He'd wondered why he hadn't been given the Nine-Tailed Fox – he simply wasn't strong enough. As well as he thought he knew Naruto, he realized that he knew nothing.

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata to see how she was handling things and was surprised to see despair on her face. She'd been so strong while Naruto had been gone. She'd let nothing get to her except missing him and even then she was always able to smile. But now her lavender eyes were spilling tears and she was shaking like a leaf. When she spoke her voice was a mixture of anger and utter sadness. He knew that man's words had hurt her but to this extent? It suddenly occurred to him that maybe she was just realizing that at some point, those bastards would talk about her just because of her love for Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata needed his strength now. They needed him. Sasuke just now understood that being needed was a good thing. It meant he had people to care about even if they found it hard to care about or forgive him. If he could help them…he would help, his heart wouldn't let him do otherwise. When Hinata suddenly took off crying, he went after her.

"Hinata!" He caught up to her and pulled her out of the street away from curious eyes. "It's going to be okay." Carefully he pulled her into his arms and awkwardly patted her back. "He won't let them take him! He wants to come home – to you." Sasuke remembered how Naruto would talk of Hinata – like she was the best gift he'd ever receive. "He's so in love with you, he won't let Kabuto stop him from coming back to be with you." He sounded absolutely sure of his words.

She needed to believe that. "Is it really strong – the fox inside him? Will it bring him back?" Hinata lifted her wet eyes to look at Sasuke. She latched onto his words, feeling guilty because she'd been thinking of her own fears instead of Naruto's safety.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head, seeing that last fight when Naruto had let the fox out. There was awe in his voice when he spoke. "Scary strong and since Naruto's life is connected to the fox's, yeah I think it will." Instead of seeing her look relieved, Hinata bit her lip looking panicked.

"I'm scared Sasuke. Naruto's so strong!" She whispered. "That, back there – everyday, every damn day! Naruto hears it and keeps going. He smiles like it doesn't mean a thing but it has to! Doesn't it? But it's only made him stronger; made him try harder…I don't know if I'm strong enough to endure it." Slim fingers clutched his shirt. "I love him – I've always loved him but I don't know if I can be the woman he needs…especially in times like these…" Hinata's hair whipped over her shoulders as she shook her head. Doubts filled her heart and mind threatening to break her.

Sasuke looked down at her shocked. _What's this? Hinata's not weak like this, not anymore!_ Movement out of the corner of his eye had him looking up to see Neji and Tenten walking hand in hand on their way to the academy and he got it. Hinata needs him just as much as Naruto needs her. "So you'll give him up? You'll love him from a distance like before? That's kind of pitiful Hinata." He talked coldly to her. She became a statue and looked up at him, tears slowing. "So you're willing to take me on but not the people of this village? I'm a ninja, trained to kill. You'll fight me but let the words of idiots scare you into leaving Naruto? You love him? No it must be pity you feel for Naruto. A person in love wouldn't give up so damned easily! Orochimaru kill him? If you leave Naruto simply because you're scared, you might as well kill him yourself Hinata!" Sasuke shook her.

She gasped and gripped his arms. The fear she'd been feeling earlier was nothing compared to the horror of how she'd been acting just moments ago. _Damn, I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Naruto could be out there fighting for his life and I'm letting words scare me! Naruto…I love you. And I will be with you – nothing will stop me! _Hinata took in several deep breaths and held onto Sasuke, letting him support her. She could feel his intense gaze on her, willing her to be strong.

Hinata came back to herself as she gazed up at Sasuke. Whatever had come before – hate or jealousy was gone. Sasuke was on their side now. "You do care. Thanks Sasuke, I almost let my fears take control of me. It was just that he would have been home in a day or two then that spy, the threat to you and him, your secret and those people talking nonsense – so much at one time. I'm sorry. Naruto's not here at my side and I got scared." Carefully she put her weight back on her own two feet and reached up one hand to dash away her tears.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel so much fear. In those few minutes I was scared of everything - scared to never see Naruto again, scared to share his life, just scared of it all." One hand had still been clutching Sasuke's arm, like it was something new, her fingers slowly released him then rose to cup his jaw. "I lost my mind for a moment; thanks for bringing me back Sasuke." She was able to smile as he covered her hand on his cheek and looked embarrassed.

"Sure, that's what friends are for, right?" Relieved Sasuke watched as she shook herself and a new resolve settle into her frame.

"Right, come on. Maybe Lady Tsunade has some news." Hinata's voice was stronger but she grimaced inwardly thinking of her awful reactions just now and knowing that Lady Tsunade must be feeling some of the same things but on a much larger scale since she was the Hokage, the protector of this village and of all the people who hated her son. Just knowing that there were others in the same boat as she like Tsunade and Iruka-sensei, Hinata decided she could be strong for Naruto. He'd done it by himself for so long – it was time take some of that burden away from him.

"He's a lucky man that Naruto." Sasuke commented knowing that Hinata had recovered her strength. Love was on her face again and she looked invulnerable.

"If he is then I'm twice blessed to have him. Hurry up Sasuke! Naruto's waiting on us!" She urged then took off at run.

"Yes ma'am!" He laughed and followed her willingly. "Not much longer Naruto - you'll soon be home with your Hinata."

* * *

**Shino** went to Kiba's home first. His sister, Hana didn't know where he'd gone after the all clear had been given so Shino used one of his bugs to track him. It was full night now and Shino looked up at the stars wondering if Naruto was looking at the same sky. He didn't like it that a couple of hours had already gone by with no word. This talk with Kiba was long overdue. He'd hoped to wait until Naruto came home but now he was in danger and if he could, Shino wanted to prevent Kiba from possibly never getting the chance to be friends with Naruto again. He believed Kiba to be a good person – well now was the time to find out.

* * *

**Akamaru** alerted Kiba that someone was coming. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't paid the familiar sent of Shino any attention but now he sat up and waited for him. In his hand were several blades of grass. He'd been methodically pulling them up one by one as his mind focused on nothing at all. The green blades fell gently to the ground as Shino stopped beside him.

"Keeping an eye on the village?" Shino asked in that soft way of his as he looked around them. They were just inside the boundaries of Konoha Village. Kiba had gone far to be alone.

Kiba shrugged, glanced up at Shino as a bug buzzed by his nose then folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against a tree. "What brings you out here Shino? I thought you'd be getting ready to go help…Naruto." There was a bad taste in his mouth at saying that guy's name.

"I am ready. Lady Tsunade just has to call and I'll be there. I do what I can for my friends." There was a log nearby so Shino walked over to it and sat down. Placing a palm on it he could sense several species of bugs inside it knowing that they had made the old log their home. "So you will not go? If called, will you hide or run away from your responsibilities as a shinobi of Konoha? Just because it is Naruto?" Kiba hoped this was not true.

Kiba knocked his head back against the tree. This is why he'd come out here – to avoid being called upon! "Aren't there enough people willing to risk their lives for Naruto? Don't tell me no one showed up!" He laughed derisively. "It's just you guys ain't it?" He sat up smiling.

Behind his shades, Shino blinked. This Kiba was almost unrecognizable. It was as if he'd been possessed by something the way he wanted, no desired for bad things to happen to Naruto. Shino put his hands in his pockets and felt the bugs exit his pores to crawl over his skin. "We're meeting at the academy. I stopped by there to let them know I wanted to be included in the rescue. Kiba the room was completely full and spilling over into some of the other classrooms. Ibiki and his Black Ops Anbu were there, all the new Chunin but us and Ino, all of our sensei. Genma, Anko, Ebisu, Konohamaru and his friends, Ichiraku and our parents. Yes, our parents. They are there not necessarily for Naruto but for Lady Tsunade. They are there to save her child as she would be for theirs. And there were others, some from the mission to save the capital and others I've never met. Naruto is one of ours and they won't let someone take him from us!" He leaned forward earnestly.

Kiba didn't want to hear it – none of it but he bet his mother was there too. "Who says they're there for Naruto and not Sasuke? Maybe they just want to protect the last Uchiha!" He threw the words at Shino.

He had to look away from Kiba. "That's true, there are probably people there for Sasuke too or maybe they showed up for both of them. Does it matter? Sasuke will be going as well. …Something really bad happened between the two of them before Naruto left and it's eating Sasuke up inside. He's sorry and desperately wants his friend back. Sasuke is man enough to admit his mistake. Why can't you Kiba?"

"What mistake?" Kiba looked wary. "Hating that guy? That's NOT a mistake Shino! Maybe your glasses are too damned dark and you can't see that!"

Shino studied him. Kiba was acting all confident and sure but it was an act. Why was it so hard for Kiba to admit that Naruto was someone he'd admired? He'd been shocked at first like the rest of them and had reacted out of fear but enough time had passed for Kiba to come to his senses but he was too stubborn to take back his words.

"Do you fear me Kiba?" Shino stood suddenly. His demeanor had changed as if he was about to do something.

Akamaru had been lounging half asleep but now came awake, ears up and hind legs ready to jump. The dog didn't know what was going on, they were friends but Shino's chakra was building.

Kiba dropped his arms slowly. _What's going on here? Has Shino come to…attack me? Has my attitude towards Naruto earned me my death? _ "Do I need to fear you Shino?" He got up on one knee, crouching.

"What's inside me Kiba?" Shino saw Kiba's confusion. "Tell me! What lives inside me?" He stepped forward and held out one hand towards Kiba.

Kiba blinked and leaned backwards from that extended hand. _If he releases those damn bugs, I'm in trouble!_ "Bugs! What else? Hundreds of them! So?"

A small cloud of bugs poured out of Shino's sleeve. They hovered close to his hand never making a move towards Kiba or Akamaru. "And do you fear these bugs Kiba? They could suck you dry of chakra right here and now then I could kill you at my leisure. There wouldn't be a damn thing you could do to stop me!" A small, devious smile appeared on Shino's face.

The white dog tilted his head. It looked as if Shino was about to attack them but something was missing. Akamaru stayed alert but his legs relaxed as he intently watched what was going on between his teammates.

"I hate those damn bugs! It's freaking weird that they live inside your body but don't think you'll win that easily Shino! Fear or no, I won't be that easy to get rid of!" Kiba growled as his hand moved towards his pouch.

"Hmph, so you do fear what's inside me. We've worked on the same team for years now and despite your hate and fear of my bugs, you've left your life in my hands many times. I've saved your ass and you mine. Inside me lives a foreign entity which gives me power – more power than I would ever have on my own. Like you most people fear it and don't understand it yet I'm accepted and depended on. I am a Konoha shinobi. I live to protect this village and those I care about." Shino dropped his hand and the bugs disappeared back up into his sleeve. "Kiba, how is that any different from Naruto?"

Akamaru nodded his head knowingly. He widened his paws then rested his head between them and wondered how Kiba would respond.

Caught totally off guard Kiba froze. _Shino hides his bugs from the enemy and brings them out when necessary. Naruto lives with a power hidden inside him too._ "But Naruto's power…it's immense! It's totally different Shino! He can kill so easily without much effort at all!" He growled.

"And so can Orochimaru and he doesn't have the Nine-Tailed within him! Orochimaru kills for pleasure! He kills for power! Naruto – Naruto, who you've known since we were children, has never killed! You've made him into a demon with no conscious and no humanity!" Shino turned away from Kiba. He was breathing hard. It was because on some level he completely identified with Naruto that Kiba's actions bothered him so.

The night was beautiful. The skies were clear, the air cool and the atmosphere about the village calm. They were home and safe while Naruto was being hunted and plans were being made to kidnap Sasuke. How deceptive the night was.

"Despite my family being here since the founding of the village, people look at me strangely. They wonder about me. Didn't you ever wonder why we, my family and I, cover our bodies so completely? So we don't scare the other villagers. Naruto is fortunate that the fox cannot be seen. He's able to walk through the village without cover and yet he needs it more than we do when it comes to people like you Kiba." Shino looked over his shoulder at Kiba who was again sitting on the ground in stunned sort of way. "A demon resides in his body but it is not him! Naruto has put his life on the line to save his friends and this village many times. Isn't that what a shinobi is supposed to do? Isn't that what the Third Hokage taught us?" Shino really wanted Kiba to hear him.

"I -." Kiba didn't know what to say. He wanted to say the same things he'd been saying from the start but how could he without applying those same reasons to Shino and his family?

Shino went to him. He squatted down before Kiba. "I believe it's because he was able to make friends and live as normal a life as possible that Naruto has been able to control the beast within him. Kiba we believe in Naruto because he's one of us. You once thought the same yet you accuse him of things he's never done or things he could possibly do. Where's the fairness in that? And you never gave Naruto a chance to defend himself against your words. You never talked to him after you found out – you just made accusations and threats. _You_ threatened _him,_ not the other way around." He tried to look into Kiba's eyes but the boy wouldn't look up. "We're teammates and I've trusted you with my life but I wonder if that's possible anymore." That got Kiba's attention.

"W-what do you mean?" Wariness again flowed through him.

"If you can't see the truth of Naruto, a guy you once called friend, then how can I trust your judgment out in the field? I don't need someone around who's so stubborn that he can't admit when he's wrong. And you have made a mistake Kiba, a mistake that could cost you." Shino's words sounded loud in the quiet forest. He stood. "I'm going back. Lady Tsunade will surely have some answers by now and I want to be sure that I'm one of the ones she sends out to rescue Naruto." He thought of how strong Naruto had become and smiled. "He may not even need saving but I'll be there for him never the less – that's what friends do. Goodnight Kiba, Akamaru." Shino petted the dog as he left but looked not once at Kiba.

Kiba heard his every footstep as Shino walked away from him. Even once Shino was out of the earshot, Kiba listened for him and what he heard were Shino's words ringing loudly in his head. _All this time, I never knew how Shino felt._ _Yeah the bugs are weird, I mean they're damn creepy but they're part of him…as is the fox in Naruto? Is that how it is? But his – its chakra… We were taught it nearly destroyed Konoha! But Naruto's always tried to protect Konoha!_ "Dammit how am I supposed to make sense of all this?! They say he hasn't changed that he's the same damn guy but it's also possible for him to lose himself to it! But how can I know where his mind is at when he Goes Fox?!" Kiba's arms flew up into the air.

Akamaru made a sound in his throat as if he were laughing. He barked several times at Kiba making the young man frown at him. This went on for several minutes.

"All right! Damn, shit! I'm sorry okay?!" Kiba had just gotten an earful of how stupid he was and that he should have listened and trusted his four-legged pal. If ever Naruto was going to loose it and he were around, then Akamaru would know. As for where Naruto's mind would be, who could know? That was impossible to know for any person. Not only that but he, Kiba would judge Naruto without cause had made Akamaru wonder if Kiba were jealous of the power Naruto had. When they were kids, Naruto had been such a misfit and was quite pitiful with his jutsu and now here he was – a more than capable ninja with power most people could only dream of.

"You don't have to sound so damn smug! And I'm still not saying that I'm wrong!" When Akamaru stood in disbelief, Kiba backed down. "Wait, wait – I just think that…I should explore the situation! Yeah, do a little investigating, talk to the others and…to Naruto." Kiba was pacing as Akamaru's ever alert eyes watched him. "That's not too much to ask is it? That I get my facts then make a decision? Can I do that?!" He faced his dog with his hands on his hips.

Akamaru woofed several more times quietly to Kiba reminding him of what was going on.

All fight went out of the teen. "He has to come back alive before I can get my answers. But…what if they don't want my help? I've pissed off a lot of people, including the Hokage! Damn I've got a big freaking mouth." He muttered and started pacing again. "And that thing in the street – I took things too far. Sheez, I'm an idiot."

Kiba smiled at Akamaru's quick agreement. A strong breeze forced its way through the leaves and grasses. There was the scent of the village on the wind – of people and places. "Let's go Akamaru. We need to know where to look. If Ma and Sis are there, they'll tell us, I hope. If they see I'm not the same idiot I was when I left the house then maybe."

Man and dog headed back into the village. Kiba had been so adamant about Naruto being evil and not to be trusted that for him to suddenly be offering to help may be looked upon like an opportunity for him to hurt Naruto. "I'm still not sure of him but I guess I owe him the chance to prove himself." When Akamaru barked his approval, Kiba felt better. If nothing else, he was back in his dog's good graces and that went a long way towards him wanting to help bring Naruto home.

* * *

**"So** you know?" Sakura looked from Hinata to Sasuke. While Naruto had been gone, she had spent a lot of time with the once shy girl and found a friendship that Sakura hadn't known she'd been lacking. There was very little competition between them. Naruto was clearly Hinata's and their ninja skills were so different that comparing them would have been silly. Since there was no competition, they were free to enjoy the other's company and find things they had in common to talk about.

Sakura had felt guilty knowing that with everything that had happened between Naruto and Sasuke there was still one secret being kept that could further hurt the trust between the men her life. Knowing that now Sasuke had completely bared himself to Hinata, she felt the need to clear her conscious as well. "I'm sorry! I promised not to tell. Besides, after that one time – he's never tried to leave. Never!" They were in a corner, the three of them sitting on the floor. Sakura had leaned close to Hinata and spoke in a hushed voice.

Hinata had a pained smile on her face. She reached out to take Sakura's hand. "I know you wouldn't lie to me Sakura and I believe Sasuke has given up on chasing after Orochimaru but I just…I just can't think about that right now. I just want Naruto home…with me." She drew in a deep breath to steam her tears. She needed to stay strong and not break down again. It had been overwhelming to walk in the room and see so many people wanting to help.

Sakura gripped Hinata's hand tightly and held in her words. This was definitely not the time to patch things up not when Hinata's nerves were so tightly wound. Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw the tension around his eyes and mouth then blinked when one of his large hands rested gently on Hinata's shoulder and stayed there.

The room was stifling even with the windows open. So many bodies in the room filled it with heat. Low intimate conversations were being held by different groups of people and many eyes often traveled to the threesome in the corner.

Kakashi stood next to them, arms crossed and eye closed. His body looked relaxed but in fact he was a waiting tiger ready to pounce. It had been enough time! The scouts should have come back with word already of Naruto's whereabouts – of some damn thing!

_Naruto, you left without knowing that you still had friends. Dammit Sasuke and Sakura are sitting here worrying about you. I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't let me! Little fool! Why didn't you come home earlier, then you'd know how well liked and admired you've become by the other shinobi of Konoha. Naruto, I want to see what you can do when you have the love and support you've always craved! __**That fucking Kabuto!**_ The creaking of leather could be heard if you were close enough. Inside gloves much like the one's he'd given Naruto, Kakashi's fists balled up tightly.

Sitting in a chair beside him with his arms folded over the back of it, was Guy. He'd heard the sound of the leather and could just imagine what Kakashi was going through. He knew what it was like to have a student on the edge of losing everything and wanted to do what he could to keep that from happening not only for Kakashi but for Lee as well as anyone else who was close to Naruto. Not looking at Kakashi, Guy reached out a fist and lightly punched him.

* * *

**Shikamaru** kept looking for Ino but it was a lost cause. The sun would come out at midnight before that girl showed up to help Naruto! He guessed what Shino was up to and wished him luck. It would be nice if they could all go as a team to rescue Naruto, well Ino wouldn't be there but ten out of eleven would show Naruto that he'd lost nothing – had actually gained something while he'd been away.

Hinata sat in-between Naruto's teammates and he again wondered what the big secret was. _Did Sasuke also have a demon locked inside of him?_ No, that couldn't be it or he wouldn't have taken Naruto's news so badly. It had something to do with Orochimaru though - that egomaniac who wanted to learn every jutsu there was. _Was that it?_ He wanted Sasuke's or rather the Uchiha's jutsu. _If so, why couldn't he just say so?_

Shikamaru caught Sasuke's eye and while he didn't look away there was a hint of shame and a plea of understanding in his eyes and Shikamaru knew he'd figured it out. He nodded and promised silently to keep this to himself. He'd said he wanted to tell Naruto first and Shikamaru understood that need – it must be hard to admit that you wanted to join up with a madman for power. It did bother Shikamaru but this wasn't the time to tackle that. Naruto was the priority and they needed to stick together so they could get him home. Anything else was secondary.

Shikamaru got up out of his seat and sauntered over to Sasuke. Without a word, he sat down next to him, a silent show of support. Choji soon followed then Team Guy. The other shinobi watched the new Chunins gather together in proud silence. Some were missing but for the most part they had banded together in this time of trouble.

It wasn't long after that when Shino entered the room. Pausing in the doorway he surveyed the room seeking Hinata. It pained him to show up alone but he'd done what he could to change Kiba's mind, the rest was up to him. He nodded to his father then went to his friend and teammate. Shino took her hand for a moment before moving to sit next to her. Despite the union of the Chunin teams, the presence of Kiba and Ino were noticeably absent.

* * *

**Lord** Hyuga Hiashi walked towards the Hokage's building. He'd been there when Sasuke had admitted his sins. He'd apologized but the teenager apparently hadn't forgiven himself for desiring more power. Hinata hadn't jumped down his throat but had taken the information and added it to what she knew of his and Naruto's relationship and it made entirely too much sense what happened when Sasuke found out about the Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto. His poor daughter was still reeling with the fact that Orochimaru wanted to kill Naruto just to get Sasuke and that was the reason she didn't blame him and had allowed him to accompany her to the academy to await Lady Tsunade.

After a quick hug, he'd watched her walk away him. For years he'd worried about her. He hadn't let her see that when he focused on her little sister instead trying to make Hanabi into the Hyuga heir. Hinata had lived in the same house but raised herself. She'd become an adequate ninja – in no way standing out like her cousin Neji but she knew enough to survive and Hiashi had learned to accept that. And then came Naruto.

Naruto's love for Hinata or her love for him had changed his little girl. She was suddenly more than he'd ever dreamed possible and he couldn't be more proud of her. Naruto himself had become important to him – a future son-in-law he hoped. So many changes in such a short time. Naruto was no longer someone he was wary of or disapproved of being with his first born but a new, precious part of his family. If Naruto had become so dear to him, he could only imagine what Tsunade was feeling so it was to her he went.

Hinata had her team and her friends to keep her strong but Tsunade was alone. Iruka was with Naruto which must be some comfort that he wasn't alone but it still had to be tearing her nerves apart knowing he was in danger. Pain and fear ate at him but Tsunade had to be in much worse shape. Not only was she feeling the same as him but she had to take into consideration the village as a whole and not just one shinobi. She wasn't allowed the luxury of worrying only about her son.

Since she was alone in this, Hiashi wanted to offer Tsunade his support and give her a shoulder to lean on. Tsunade couldn't afford to appear weak or needy in front of her army of ninjas. They needed a strong leader to guide them but when she was alone and the dark threatened all sorts of catastrophes – he could be there to share in her worries and maybe keep her from falling into the dark pit that loving a child could bring.

* * *

**Shizune **and Tonton paced the empty Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade had locked herself away in her hospital office. It seemed she concentrated better around scalpels, alcohol and bandages. Only a half hour ago had she sent the Jonin scout over there to give his report.

Her stomach churned as she worried for Naruto and Tsunade. Mother and son were so new to each other – it just couldn't end now! _Not like Nawaki! Please not that again! _If Tsunade had to go through another devastating loss, it would either break her or turn her into a woman incapable of feeling anything. "Lady Tsunade…" She almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door. "C-come in! Oh Lord Hiashi!"

"Shizune." His light eyes scanned the office. "Have I missed her? I wanted…I wanted to hug her." He said simply folding his arms within his long sleeves.

Shizune blinked rapidly then sighed with understanding. "I'm sure she could use one. She's at the hospital. The order and smells there seem to calm her so she went there to think but she should be back soon. A Jonin scout came back and is there with her now."

He paused, "Did he tell you anything? No? His expression maybe?" When the woman again shook her head he sighed. Of course not, the information was for the Hokage only.

"Would you like to sit down? I can have some tea brought up." Shizune gestured at a chair when the door opened again and Tonton oinked then ran to her master.

"Tonton…" Tsunade bent low enough for the pig to jump into her arms. She squeezed the pig to her heart for a moment before realizing there was another body there besides Shizune's. "Hiashi…" She felt the tears come to her eyes when she saw his compassionate look.

"I'm here for you Tsunade, as a fellow parent and as your friend." Hiashi went to her and clasped her trembling hand. He could tell she wanted to break down but there just wasn't time.

"Shizune please let them know I'm coming. I'd like a moment alone with Lord Hiashi." Tsunade requested as she let Tonton down indicating that the pig should go as well.

"Yes My Lady." Shizune said with a bow and left to go to the academy. "Thank you Lord Hiashi." Shizune spoke as she ran out of the building.

As soon as the door closed, Hiashi pulled her into his arms. Under normal circumstances he would never do such a thing to the Hokage but this wasn't normal. They had bonded because of their children and it was Tsunade the mother who needed a friend right now.

Tsunade let him hold her. She let him feel the weakness in her muscles as they trembled and her tears as they wet his chest. Her arms snaked around his waist and held on. Tsunade let herself go and cried in his arms but only for a few moments – five minutes at the most before she pulled back. "Thank you Hiashi." She said quietly then submitted and let him dry her tears. When he was done he kissed her forehead and she closed eyes at the gentleness of it.

"Are you ready now? Hinata's ready to go find him – they all are." Hiashi once again took her hand ready to escort her and be her silent support. He had questions. Actually he was dying to know what she knew but Naruto came first. Telling him then repeating it for the others would be a waste of time. Only a few minutes more and he'd know how bad things were.

Tsunade's ample chest rose as she took in a deep breath. Using her free hand, she touched a spot on her forehead and all traces of her tears – red eyes and worry lines disappeared. Her face was once more young and determined. "Ready." With a flash of green and a flash of white, they moved quickly to the academy.

* * *

**They **were on their feet waiting on her. Ranks were formed on the raised floor behind the children's desks. Each row was full all the way down to the floor. Even there the rows of ninja didn't stop but continued on right up to the desk. They had to move about to make room for her and Lord Hyuga to enter.

Tsunade wasn't able to see them all so she stood not behind the desk but on top of it. Directly in front of her was Hinata then on either side of her were the other Chunins. She nodded pleased to see them and she didn't even think of the ones not there – they did not matter.

"I'm so proud of all of you." Tsunade spoke quietly but her voice filled the room. "As Hokage, as a member of Konohagakure and a new mother," She had to pause because she felt so much emotion. "I am proud to know that you've gathered here on your own accord without being asked. Your support of me and of him means the world." Tsunade took a moment to look at all of them, memorizing each of their faces. It was good to know who your friends were.

She put one hand on her hip and got down to business. "As far as we know, this is completely Kabuto's plan - Orochimaru is not involved. That doesn't mean much since Kabuto is as depraved as his master. It will be hard to predict what he'll do but I trust all of you to be able to handle it." The desk wasn't that large but Tsunade traveled its surface as she conveyed the facts.

"Naruto has not been located but we have discovered traces of the Sound Ninja. There are at least four teams, four fairly large teams with each team heading in four different directions searching for Naruto. He didn't…he didn't let us know where he'd be going so we don't know which direction Naruto and the others actually went."

"Kakashi, we need your dogs! I know it's been almost three weeks but if they can pick up any of their scents…" She requested of him.

"Yes my lady! Shall we get started then?" Kakashi was ready to perform the hand signs to summon them.

"Hold on! I've got separate you all." Tsunade said quickly for they were all preparing to leave the room at a run. "You can't all go." There were some protests until they saw the look of pain on her face. "You're too valuable to the village to send you all. We can't leave the village unprotected. What if Kabuto uses this opportunity to not only kill Naruto, kidnap Sasuke but to also attack the village? Maybe he wouldn't accomplish much on his own but he could cause some serious damage." Tsunade knew she had to look at all the possibilities.

"You'll let us go won't you Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke stepped forward. "He's our friend and needs our help. Let us show Naruto how much he means to us!" Sasuke was at the desk gripping it hard.

"Sasuke do you think it wise for you to go? After all, it's you he really wants." Tsunade countered. The boy looked desperate and determined. She believed he would go even if she told him no.

"All the more reason to let me go! If he has me then Naruto will live!" Sasuke's voice echoed in the room.

"And if he does have you, then what? Orochimaru won't let you come back – he'll change you Sasuke. You'll become like him. He'll use you to hurt us – the whole village." Tsunade squatted down to see his face better.

"Then kill me before that happens or I'll kill myself once I know Naruto is safe! I won't let myself be turned into some monster! Not at the risk of Naruto or my other friends! I-I'll let myself get taken then Kakashi can take me out!" Sasuke turned to look at his sensei. "I trust you to kill me before Orochimaru gets his hands on me. At Kakashi's blank stare Sasuke sought Ibiki's gaze. As Anbu, Ibiki could kill quickly and without emotion. "Kill me please…" Turning and looking at the other shinobi, Sasuke's eyes begged for death - his life to save theirs. His voice trailed off when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…no!" Sakura whispered. As much as she wanted Naruto back with them, she didn't want to lose Sasuke either.

His plea touched even the hardest of hearts. Sasuke had always been an enigma to them but right this moment no one could mistake his feelings for Naruto or for Konoha. Each ninja silently vowed to bring both teens home safely.

She reached out a hand to turn Sasuke back to face her. "You may go Sasuke." Tsunade said. As he turned around to face her, Tsuande cupped his cheek. "But you won't have to die. Naruto would never forgive me if anything happened to before he could see and talk to you again." Now she spoke for his ears only. "I'll forgive you if you can bring him back to me Sasuke." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then she stood abruptly.

"Shizune! You will go in my place. A medical ninja should be present. Take care of them! Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura! Team Guy! Hinata, Shino, Kurenai and Shibi if you please! Asuma, Shikamaru, Inoichi and Choji! Genma! Ibiki please pick eight of your men – two to go with each team! That is all! Everyone else will guard the village and keep watch for any signs of the enemy. We must assume that we are all under attack until this mess is over."

Tsuande again looked at them all pride. "You go with my blessings and those Hokage that came before me! Go and bring back one of our own!" Her hair whipped behind here as the room cleared in just a few seconds leaving her and Lord Hiashi to the echo of silence.

* * *

**Kakashi** released the dogs. He, Sasuke, Sakura, Genma, Shizune and their Black Ops escorts formed one team behind the tiny Pakkun. They took the main road and traveled for the rest of the night. It was morning before Pakkun knew for certain; Naruto had not gone in this direction.

The team looked at each other in frustration while Kakashi climbed a tree to better his radio transmission. "Guy? Anything? We lost him."

There was static then a five minute wait until Guy answered. "No, nothing. I was just about to call you. They didn't come this way but some Sound Ninja did. We think they're in the village ahead of us. Should we check it out?"

"No. If he's not there then we keep searching. Let's check in with Asuma and Kurenai." Kakashi tried reaching Asuma while he looked down at his team. Sasuke and Sakura sat near to each other silently. They knew they'd be on the move again so they gathered what strength they could by breathing deeply and meditating.

"Kakashi we found some Sound Ninja and got them to talk." Asuma said and you could almost smell the smoke from his cigarette as it floated into the speaker. "They're headed in Kurenai's direction. Apparently they found some friends of the kid's and forced them to talk. Said Naruto, Jiraiya and Iruka were heading home. Also they were aware that they were being pursed."

"Are they okay? Naruto's friends?" The kid would die a little death if he knew they'd been hurt because of him.

"Some cuts and bruises but they got off easy. The father – well according to these guys, he is Massive." Asuma chuckled. "He let them beat on him but when they threatened his family that's when he told them Naruto went home. They say they left them alive – we can only hope so and check on them later. Anyway we should all head in Kurenai's direction. The action will be taking place over there."

"Agreed. Let her know we're on our way okay? Guy did you hear all that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep! You can count on us Kakashi! We're right behind you!" Guy said in his ear as he dropped down from the tree limb. "West. We head west. They're trying to come home – let's make sure they get there. Pakkun!"

"Sure thing Kakashi." The tiny dog with the deep voice spoke up. Behind them Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. Hinata.

* * *

**Hinata** sat still trying to meditate but knowing that Kurenai just might know Naruto's whereabouts when she got off the radio – it was hard to focus on her breathing and relaxing her muscles. Images of him flashed in her mind. That day when she'd caught him skinny dipping; the dinner as he and her father walked off into the garden; Naruto trying to protect her from Sakura; Naruto in that hospital bed pushing her away because of the fox and again in the garden the night before he left. They'd promised to make love when he came home. Finally they would become one person, connected body and soul. "Naruto…" She whispered into the wind hoping he might hear her voice.

"Let's go! We're the ones going in the right direction!" Kurenai told her team, well minus one. She wondered if this is how it would be for now on, just Hinata and Shino. They had the Black Ops members and Shibi with them and even thought they were Konoha ninja they were unfamiliar to their team. Filling Kiba and Akamaru's shoes wouldn't be easy.

"Right!" Hinata stood then not letting anything enter her mind, she ran forward looking for her soul mate.

* * *

**Kurenai's **team was still out in front but they were expecting Asuma's team to join them at any time. Kakashi would show up next. Since Guy's team was the furthest away, it would take them longer to reach them. Morning turned into afternoon and they ran.

Shino called a halt. His bugs were agitated – something was coming. They scattered seeking cover. Anxiously they waited to see what was coming. Leaves thrashed and branches broke then Naruto burst through the trees with Iruka and Jiraiya right behind him.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata left her hiding place to go greet him. She was smiling and her heart was racing just as her body was. "Naruto!"

The other Konoha ninja rose slowly each feeling relief at not having to face an enemy and finding who they were looking for. They watched from afar as Hinata ran to her man.

Hinata's arms reached out for him and she was shocked when he only grabbed her shoulders and held her away from him. "Naruto?" This was not the greeting she'd been expecting.

"Hey! Look we need to go! Kabuto's men are behind us! What are you waiting for – let's go!" Naruto pushed on her shoulders forcing her out of his way then ran by her. He was only concerned about himself and running away.

A sob rose in her throat. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm as he ran past her. She swung him around quickly throwing him off guard. Hinata saw the shock on his face and with a controlled burst she used the Gentle Fist to send chakra into his heart.

"Hinata!" Shino called out to her but before he took even one step, Naruto changed into a masked Sound Ninja. "Bastards!" It must have broke her heart. He threw a kunai at the fake Jiraiya and charged.

As the Black Ops men took on the fake Iruka, Kurenai and Shibi watched as ten more Sound Ninja erupted from the forest. It was an ambush.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru dropped down from the trees and quickly took out the men. They'd been following his team since they left the village. He'd run parallel to them and nowhere near close enough for them to detect them unless Shino's bugs were scouting in his direction. It was a surprise for them all.

"Kiba!" Kurenai watched as man and dog came to a halt, grinning in triumph. The Sound had been eliminated in one attack. "Why are you here?" She was aware, as they all were of his feelings for Naruto. As glad as she was for his help – she did not want to take out one of her own team members.

Kiba dropped his smile and sobered. "I'm here to help. I still don't really trust Naruto but I want to give him a chance to change my mind and I can only do it if he's at home. So let's bring him home. Hinata?" He questioned when he finally saw her face.

Shino was at her side. The girl was white. There was pain written across her face as she stared down at the unconscious man. "We need to go. They were trying to stop us. …Naruto…Naruto must be close by." She turned to Kiba staring at him. "I don't have time for you now but Kiba – _**don't fuck with me! Help or go**__** home!" **_There was so much emotion in her voice that they all shivered at the menace of it.

"Perhaps I should take a look into his mind first. See if there are anymore diversons headed our way." Inoichi said as he and Asuma's team leapt down from the trees.

"Kurenai, what happened?" Asuma walked over to her side.

Shikamaru listened to Kurenai's explanation and watched Hinata all the while wondering just how much more she would have to endure before this was all over. He switched his gaze back to Inoichi as the Sound Ninja screamed his last.

"There are more up ahead waiting in case this lot failed but it is certain that Naruto is near. Kabuto is gleefully certain of his success in finding and killing the boy. We should go now. The others are not far behind – we should be able to take those cowards easily." He, Shibi, Kurenai and Asuma all nodded to each other. The Black Ops men stood together leaving the Chunin gathered about Hinata.

"Then let's go." She said.

* * *

**Sasuke **pushed himself. According to Kakashi there had already been one attack. They were getting closer to Hinata. He _had_ to be there in time to help.

Sakura and Kakashi were on his heels. Genma, Shizune and their Black Ops escorts brought up the rear.

It wasn't long before they found the dead Sound littering the forest floor. Closer. Afternoon then night and finally they reached the others.

"Hinata!" Sasuke approached her gently. They had made camp. It was unwise to travel continuously without rest. If they found Kabuto, they would have no strength left to fight.

"Sasuke." Hinata tried to smile and failed but she patted the spot next to her and let him take her hand. It wasn't Naruto but having Sasuke close was a comfort.

"What's he doing here?" Sakura asked seeing Kiba sitting off in the shadows.

"He's here to help." Shino spoke up. "Give him a chance Sakura. If he tries anything, there are too many witnesses and more than enough emotion for us to act without remorse. Kiba would likely die." His words were a warning for Kiba to behave.

Kiba felt on edge in this group. He'd known it would be bad but all this suspicion and hostility was unnerving. "I'm going to help bring him home, maybe then you'll believe me – all of you." Kiba spoke to the whole group but received no response. He sighed. "Let's get some sleep Akamaru. Wake me when it's my turn to take watch." Grumbling he lay down and let Akamaru curl into a ball at his stomach. Before laying down his head, Akamaru barked a few times and Kiba stiffened. _This is how I made Naruto feel? And Naruto's treated this way all the time?! _Kiba's chest felt tight and his head began to pound remembering Naruto's past. Slowly he shook his head wanting desperately deny what he now knew was the truth. He'd made a mistake – Naruto wasn't the demon, he was.

"I guess we'll see." Sakura said more or less to herself. It had been her plan to hopefully change his mind but he'd proven to be too stubborn. It seemed too much to ask that he was here to actually help but as Shino said – he couldn't do a thing without someone seeing him. Kiba's true colors would revel themselves soon. Sakura put Kiba out of her mind and went to Hinata and gave her a hug. The exchanged a few words before laying down to rest.

It was a quiet night with only the normal sounds of the forest to keep them company. It wasn't hard to sleep, they'd all traveled hard still morning was so slow to come.

As they began to break camp, a kunai with a letter bomb attached broke the group apart. Leaf shinobi scattered. The attack was just another diversion since nothing more happened. They rushed forward and quickly came upon what could only be lookouts. The bomb was to alert the Sound that the Leaf were closing in.

Genma caught up to one and placed a senbon needle into the back of the man's neck. A Black Ops operative used his sword to slice off the other's arm at the shoulder then stop his heart using the tip of his blade.

On they ran with expectation of getting ever closer to Naruto. All of a sudden a large explosion happened several miles ahead of them. There were screams of agony and the scent of burning flesh. There were other explosions smaller than the first but they fueled the already burning forest fire. It was so hot and so wide that it impeded their path. They watched angrily as the fire spread blocking their path. It meant traveling a good distance out of their way to catch up with the Sound again.

Standing impotent they glanced around trying to decide on the best course to take when there was a crashing sound coming from directly in front of them. Someone was heading their way quickly. Everyone crouched and drew their weapons ready for yet another diversionary battle.

Jiraiya burst through the trees. He was carrying a body over his shoulder. He looked behind him once to be sure he'd taken out all of Kabuto's mean when several kunai and shuriken came his way. He landed on the ground and all at once his hair became a spiky cover protecting him from the barrage of weapons.

**"Stop! Hold it! It is Master Jiraiya!"** Kakashi yelled and ran over to the man.

"Master Jiraiya!" Shizune was close on Kakashi's heels because she'd seen the injured man the Toad Sage had been carrying. "Who is it? Is it Naruto?" There was the bitter taste of fear in her mouth.

Black Ops, Genma, Inoichi and Shibi took up defensive positions as the others ran to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's hair changed back to normal then he gently lay Iruka down on the grown. It only took seconds for him to see who was there. "Shizune! He's been poisoned. Quickly!" He backed off and allowed the woman some room to work. "Here – it's the needle that distributed the poison. I took it from his neck." Carefully he handed it to the medicine woman.

"Jiraiya! What the hell happened? Where's Naruto? What happened to Iruka?" Kakashi took the man's vest in his hand.

Just then Guy somersaulted into their mist, his team close behind. "Where's the enemy?" It was comical and yet it was not, for the moment was just too fraught with urgency.

"Sakura! What is going on?" Lee landed close to Guy but was soon running to her side as they all looked down at Iruka.

He'd been beaten. His face was a mess of bruises and cuts and there were numerous other cuts all over his body. It was also obvious that his leg was broken as a bone protruded from his shin. But it was the blue tint to his lips and his labored breathing that had them all scared.

Shizune quickly tested the needle Jiraiya had given her. Iruka's other injuries could wait but if she couldn't find an antidote and administer it quickly – he would die.

Kakashi still held onto Jiraiya's vest but looked down and gasped as he got his first real look at Iruka. They all remained silent as Shizune worked. Minutes passed as she pulled items from her medical bag. Sakura knelt down and began helping her to mix certain ingredients once she saw what Shizune intended. It was a big help for it cut the prep time in half. Fifteen minutes later she was injecting medicine into Iruka's bloodstream and Sakura was holding up his head to pour some foul smelling liquid into his mouth. At first nothing then he gasped and his body shook uncontrollably before stiffening and becoming still.

Everyone's heart stopped but in a minute, Iruka took a deep breath then opened his eyes. The relief was instant. Iruka was alive. Naruto's father had survived.

"Iruka? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Shizune got into his face. The poison still had to exit his system but he should be able to talk and understand her.

Hinata looked from him to Jiraiya then moved to kneel beside him. Sakura made room and laid Iruka's head on her lap. "Iruka-sensei, where's Naruto?" Her gentle hands stroked his face. It had become dear to her and she hadn't even known it until this moment. Her lover's father was as precious to her as her own. Tears left her eyes thinking of the pain he was in and the beaten he'd taken. "Dad?" She called him the name Naruto did which seemed to affect him.

"Naruto…" Iruka whispered as his eyes came into focus. He saw long dark hair and lavender eyes. "Hinata…Naruto's Hinata." Iruka closed his eyes and his tears mixed with the blood on his face.

He lifted his hand and reached for her. Once her cool hands wrapped around his, he clutched at her and brought her hand close to his heart. "Don't let him…don't let him Hinata! I tried to – tried to stop him!"

Everyone grew tense with expectation of Iruka's next words.

"Do not let him die! He gave himself up – for me! Naruto! I couldn't save my son!" Iruka's eyes were practically swollen shut but the pain in them looked to be too much to bear.

"Save him Hinata! Tell him…I'm proud of him. Don't let him…die. Naruto…my son…" Iruka took one last breath and became quiet.

"D-dad?!" Hinata screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Their Pain**_

**Naruto** stuck close to Iruka. It was just the two of them since Pervy Sage had yet to catch up to them. Several times they'd taken detours when either suspected that the Sound was nearby. They were close to home but still deep within the forest.

"I still think I should go on my own. Dad, you can bring back help – I can handle myself!" Naruto said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't doubt you son but it's not much of a plan, either of us could get captured or hurt fighting alone. You have the Nine-Tailed to help you but it doesn't mean you're indestructible. Remember what happened against the San-ken! Kabuto may or may not have that kind of power but he's got medicine on his side. Please Naruto, there's strength in numbers and with any luck we'll out run them!" Some of what Naruto said was true, he could hold his own in a fight but at the same time he was loathed to leave his son to fight alone. Konoha was so close.

Iruka looked around. The forest was very dense here letting in very little light. If the trees weren't so thick, he'd try letting off a signal that maybe the lookouts would see in the village but where they were now, only the trees and birds would see any signal. He blinked. _Of course!_

"Naruto search for birds! Lots of birds!" At Naruto's confused expression, he explained. "A signal! If we can signal the village – help will come!"

Naruto looked up. "They won't see it! The trees…birds!" He grinned at his father. "Great thinking Dad!" If they could startle enough birds then the village guards would get suspicious that something was happening so close the village and send out scouts – help!

Iruka mentally counted how many explosive tags he carried as he looked up for trees full of birds. Ahead of him he saw Naruto doing the same. Both of them felt excitement that this chase just might be coming to an end and that they could finally go home.

But that didn't last long. It only took a minute or two before they realized that there were no birds. None to be found. In fact, even the sounds of the insects had lessened. All around them, the forest had grown unnaturally quiet. In their rush to get home, they hadn't noticed that somehow the enemy had already surrounded them.

Naruto looked back at his father and saw anger. Iruka was upset that the lack of noise had escaped his attention. Naruto was upset as well since it meant that Iruka was now in danger because of him. "Dad…"

"We'll fight." Iruka interrupted him. "We're still close enough to the village to attract some attention. Let's get on the ground. I'll watch your back and you watch mine. Okay Son?" Iruka had stopped in the tree behind Naruto. He shrugged out of his backpack and stowed it in the tree. Iruka stood with one hand on his hip and a cocky smile on his face. "Together." Iruka refused to let fear of Naruto's safety control him. Both of them were damn good ninjas as the Sound were about to find out.

Naruto faced his father with no expression. He knew Iruka was more than just a teacher, he was a ninja first but the man he looked at now was his father. They'd fought together before and Iruka had showed him a few things that had impressed Naruto. It was stupid to worry since danger was their business. _It's the same. The way I worry over Hinata when she's on a mission – I worry just the same for Dad! _Naruto sighed, this loving business was too damn hard but he'd never, ever give it up! "Sure thing – just make sure you keep up Dad!" He too removed his backpack. Naruto put his hands on his hips. "'Cause you know **I'm the Man!"** Laughing he jumped out of the tree.

Iruka's mouth dropped open surprised that Naruto could laugh and joke at a time like this but then he had to smile – that was just Naruto and he'd never change him. "Boy maybe – **I'm the man here!"** Iruka said joining Naruto on the ground.

They looked at each and nodded before showing the other his back and pulling out a kunai. Standing there feeling the heat of the body behind them, they waited on the enemy to make their move.

* * *

**Kabuto** laughed softly. He was at the top of a tree several yards away. "Took you guys long enough to realize we were here. You're so confident of Naruto's power that you let down your guard." He shook his head. "Well then, let's see how long you can last." Kabuto nodded at man below him and watched as he moved swiftly to set the plan in motion. "You'll never be a match for me Naruto!" He crossed his arms ready to be entertained.

* * *

**Naruto **tensed when a Sound ninja suddenly appeared before him and then from the corner of his eye, he saw another one before his father. Both men wore these weird devices on each arm.

"Careful Naruto, it looks like these guys know something about using sound waves." _We could be in trouble here. _Iruka didn't like this one bit. Ordinary ninja they had a chance of defeating but true Sound ninja, he wasn't so sure.

Naruto cursed under his breath. These guys were like Dosu and Kin at the first Chunin exams. Shikamaru and Choji both said they never wanted to go up against guys like that again. Defending yourself against sound was near to impossible. "Maybe we should try and break those things." Naruto whispered over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Do it!" Iruka agreed and as one they rushed their opponents throwing kunai at what appeared to be hinges on the metal frames that extended from shoulder to wrist of the enemy ninja.

The Sound just smiled as the kunai bounced off. They jumped backwards then up out of reach and performed an impressive series of mid-air turns sending air through their sound machines.

At first nothing seemed to happen as father and son continued to pursue the men when all of a sudden there was a great whoosh of air knocking them down to their knees. As many times as the Sound turned about – more and more sound waves attacked Naruto and Iruka pressing them into the ground or pushing them around on the forest floor.

At last the Sound ninja completed their acrobatics and landed gently. There was pleasure written all over their faces as the Leaf ninja writhed on the ground covering their ears and moaning. Bowing to each other they stepped backwards and disappeared from sight.

He couldn't hear. His muscles twitched refusing to move properly. Iruka kept his hands over his ears but the pain and echo inside his head was killing. He squinted trying to find Naruto. Maybe he hadn't been as affected as him. Tears filled his eyes as he searched for the enemy and his son. Iruka rolled over still unable to remove his hands from his ears to locate Naruto.

Naruto was curled in the fetal position. If he had been able, he would have buried his head in the earth to escape the torturous sound waves. His mind had gone blank, all thoughts of fighting, protecting Iruka – everything had been wiped clean. He cried and moaned.

Iruka's body seemed to obey him once again but it had taken too much time. He thought it suspicious that Kabuto hadn't made a move when both of them were down and helpless on the ground. Crawling, he watched for more attacks as he went to check on Naruto. He didn't like how Naruto was still curled in on himself. They were supposed to be helping each other but how were they going to do anything after that last attack. Iruka was really worried now because he couldn't hear a damn thing!

Somewhere within the depths of anguish, Naruto felt a hand shaking him. It went on the shaking and slowly some of the pain went away. Limbs trembling, Naruto groaned as he removed his knees from his stomach. His whole body hurt. Opening his tear filled eyes he looked up into his father's face. He saw tears to match his own run down Iruka's face and a look of relief in his eyes.

"Naruto can you hear me?!" Iruka shouted.

"What?!" Naruto realized he could hear nothing. Nothing! He reached up to touch his ears checking to see if they were still there. They were but his fingers came back with blood on them. He blinked then grabbed Iruka's head and turned it to see his ears – blood oozed out of them too.

Iruka pulled away pointed to his ears and shook his head then pointed to Naruto who also shook his head. They looked helplessly at each other then automatically looked for the enemy for now they could only see them coming and not hear them – a definite disadvantage.

It didn't take long after that realization that the Sound showed up. In moments they were surrounded. The only good that they could see was that this group had normal weapons. Iruka and Naruto helped each other to stand up. They had no choice but to fight. Again they stood back to back knowing this was the only way. Neither could leave the other's side if they were to survive.

* * *

**Jiraiya** cursed himself and called himself several dirty names. After taking out that one Sound ninja, he had chased after the other two for a couple of hours before finally coming up with a way to trap them. Once captured, he threatened them to get them to talk but he needn't have bothered. The fools gloated that it was their job was to separate him from Naruto and the great Sannin had done just what they'd wanted him to.

Incensed Jiraiya didn't even give them a backwards glance as he walked away and let them sink into the underworld swamp he'd created. Their screams were only heard by the forest creatures because he'd already left hurrying to catch up to Iruka and Naruto.

It really irked him that he'd been fooled by such a simple plan and it made him wonder that if he'd fallen for such an easy ploy – what sort of tricks was this Kabuto going to use on Naruto and Iruka. Since he'd been trying really hard to catch those two Sound ninja and keep them from reaching their comrades and giving away the direction Naruto had been heading, Jiraiya hadn't paid much attention to just how far they'd traveled. They'd headed back towards the town they'd just left but skirted it going far off in the opposite direction. His heart thumped as the realized he was more than a half day away from his friends. "DAMMIT!! DAMMIT!!" Stopping suddenly, Jiraiya bit his thumb then began the Summoning Jutsu. A large toad appeared and he hopped onto its back. This was the only way he was going to be able to reach Naruto in time to be of any use. "Hurry! My friends are in danger!" He urged the toad and silently told them to hold on, that he was coming.

* * *

**It** was close combat. They did well all things considered. Because of their training they reacted better than they thought they would. The shocks to their systems were wearing off. Naruto's feeling of sickness dissipated and his attacks became sharper. The dull sounds of his fists hitting flesh became clearer and then his ears popped. It shook him up a bit, to suddenly be able to hear again. Naruto paused and in the process took a foot to the stomach. It launched him backwards and he knocked into Iruka throwing his father off balance.

"Dad! Can you hear me?" Naruto caught his father's arm and looked into his face. He couldn't spend much time talking since the fists, feet and kunai kept coming. "Dad!"

Iruka felt better but he still couldn't move as well as he should and the echo in his ears lingered. He thought he heard Naruto call out to him but he just wasn't sure. When he was able, Iruka would shake his head violently hoping to exert some pressure on his eardrums and then maybe then he would be able to hear.

Not getting an answer, Naruto knew Iruka still messed up. It must be his quick healing powers that allowed him to hear so quickly. It took several minutes of trading blows before he had the opportunity to create five clones. Three of them quickly surrounded Iruka. They were going to protect him so that he would have time to recover completely. The other two joined Naruto for a free for all fight with the Sound.

Iruka dropped down into a crouch and covered his ears. He breathed deeply in and out but he never took his eyes off his son – sons! A smile appeared on his face thinking of Naruto as quintuplets! If there were truly that many and all just alike, he'd be old and bald by the time he was thirty-five!

Naruto was actually starting to enjoy himself. After three weeks of no fighting he marveled that he hadn't gotten bored. Excitement and energy flowed through him as he jumped, pounded a face into the ground then hopped away before another enemy could touch him.

Still as well as he was fighting, they were outnumbered. Deciding that a big attack might by them sometime, Naruto made his way back to his father's side. Iruka was still trying to get his hearing back. The other clones, except for one held back the enemy. He threw out some shuriken even as the Rasengan formed in his hand. Naruto reached down and jerked Iruka to his feet then linked their arms. "Go!" He told his clones. All five jumped backwards protecting their back as the original, with father in tow ran forward into a group of Sound ninja.

Bodies spun up and into the air. Rocks and chunks of earth created a debris field as the Rasengan made a path for them. Behind them the other Narutos stayed and fought until each one was taken out. Naruto and Iruka disappeared.

"Thanks Son." Iruka whispered. Naruto had gotten them out of there and the force of his attack had finally opened his ears.

Naruto spun to his father looking him up and down. He reached out and touched his dad's ears. "Can you hear?" It wasn't that much of a hiding place but it had been the first thing Naruto had seen. A small grouping of rocks with barely enough room for the two of them to fit between was their momentary hidey hole.

"Yeah. Good job." He patted Naruto's arm then frowned when Naruto cupped his face.

"Go home Dad." Naruto held Iruka tightly. "Go home and bring back help. Kabuto is up to something. He could have killed us easily after that first attack but he didn't." Naruto closed his eyes. "That guy hates me for some reason. Dad, please…it's bound to get worse. Go home or – or at least try to attract some attention to us! Nothing that's happened would have been noticed by the village yet." Blue eyes opened and begged Iruka to go.

His first instinct was to say no but he feared Naruto was right. Kabuto was definitely planning something. Maybe he was just giving them false hope and would soon attack to dash those hopes away. Iruka broke Naruto's grasp on his face then pulled the boy into a hug and whispered into his ear. "I won't go far – I can't. Leaving you behind isn't something I can do. Just far enough away to set off a few bombs. Use your clones and think Naruto, think. It's the best weapon – your brain. If you can outsmart them – we've won." He crushed Naruto to him. "You hear me?"

Naruto was already breathing easier even as his throat tightened. "I hear you Dad." He breathed deeply inhaling his father's scent. Underneath the sweat and dirt, the scent of his father comforted him greatly. "I'll go out first – give me a couple minutes then go. Love you Dad." Naruto released him and was gone before Iruka could say a word.

Iruka opened his mouth but closed it again. They wouldn't be separated for very long. Peering out he saw Naruto create a clone of him and then watched himself and Naruto take off. "Well at least a part of me is with him." Once they were out of sight, he slipped from the rocks and ran towards the village.

* * *

**Kabuto **signaled for them to fan out. They couldn't have gone far. _I bet they're thinking I made a mistake. Ha! Nope, this plan is definitely going to work. I left you alone for a reason after that sound attack. Now I know just how tear you apart. Naruto, you're still a child trying to live in a man's world – My World. Forget Iruka, I'll teach you a few things before I kill you._

"We've spotted them but they're using clones again. The kid and man going in one direction and the same man in another." A Sound ninja joined Kabuto in the tree. "Which would you like us to tackle first?"

Kabuto thought for a moment. Naruto could create multiple clones not only of himself but of other people as well. "All of them. All, no matter how many of them you see. Find the real ones and bring them to the spot. We should wrap this up quickly before Jiraiya catches up to us. He shows up, the whole plan is doomed. Scatter!" After a moment, he jumped from limb to limb until he reached the ground. The final act was about to open and he wanted a good seat.

* * *

**For **about twenty minutes, Naruto thought they were going to get away but that fragile wish died a quick death. He hadn't even heard them coming. _Were they lying in wait? Were there that many of them that all they had to do was sit and wait for me to show up? _"Not good. Dad, you better hurry up!" Naruto whispered and stopped as ten, no twenty, no thirty Sound ninja dropped from the trees, rose from the earth and ran out of the woods to block his path. "Ah shit!"

Iruka had set up his bombs carefully and had to camouflage himself several times from all the damn Sound. It was almost like it was a forest of Sound ninja! He'd situated the bombs close to a large cropping of trees and rocks. The trees should catch fire and the exploding rocks would travel high and far – he hoped. Finally satisfied with the setup, Iruka leapt up and a good distance away from the danger zone. The signal would have to be lit from afar. It was from up there in the tree that he saw Naruto become surrounded by more ninja than he could count.

He almost abandoned the plan to get help but Iruka steadied himself. Naruto could handle it. He was more than able to create just as many clones to help him. It was his job to first make sure they would get help from the village then help Naruto. Iruka made himself turn his back on the sight of Naruto alone in the mist of enemies.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka pulled out his last explosive tag and attached it to a kunai. He would activate this one and throw it. When it made contact with just one of the others, it would set off a chain reaction lighting all the others for a grand explosion. Fingers up close to his face, Iruka concentrated on the tag before him, then was knocked off the limb by two black shod feet. The kunai and tag fell harmlessly to the forest floor.

"Damn!" Iruka cursed as he turned mid-air so that he would land on his feet. He'd been so busy making himself not watch Naruto that he hadn't been looking out for the enemy either. In a low crouch he looked for the kunai and saw it just under bush. None of the Sound had noticed it. If he could just get to it…

He surged forward aggressively. Iruka attacked the three men before him. They didn't need to be dead, just hurt enough for him to reach the kunai. Iruka feinted a punch but kicked instead catching one man in the jaw sending him flying into his partner. The last one pulled a sword on him and Iruka ended up backing off in order to keep his head. As the sword came down again, he caught it between his hands and wrenched it from the man's grasp. It flew up into the air but the hilt landed in Iruka's palm. He hadn't intended to kill the man but when he rushed him, Iruka jammed the sword in his throat.

It was there – just a few feet to his left. Iruka pulled out the sword, held onto it and ran for the kunai when a windmill shuriken came flying at his head. He ducked but got another trim, the damn thing got so close. Looking for the weapon, Iruka tried to calculate when it would come around again and if he would have time to retrieve his own weapon. No such luck, two of the deadly shuriken appeared trying to slice him in half. He leapt into the air, off of a tree and backwards from where he wanted to be. And it was over – more Sound ninja rushed him and seeing no opportunity to get the kunai right now, Iruka turned and ran. He and Naruto would fight together and if luck was on their side, they'd cause enough commotion on their own.

* * *

**Naruto** had made fifty clones of himself. They'd been fighting for close to an hour and he was getting worried. _Dad, where are you? Where's that signal? Dad…_ He was trying his best to keep the enemy occupied so they wouldn't go looking for the real Iruka. The Iruka clone stayed by his side, if it got destroyed, then they'd know Iruka was up to something.

He kept wondering why though, Kabuto hadn't shown himself. As a matter of fact, the way he liked to taunt people, Naruto was really surprised he wasn't around. There was no doubt these were Sound ninja so where was the leader of this merry band of mercenaries?

Forty clones were reduced to twenty. He was just thinking of creating more when he heard his father call his name. Part joy, part despair raced through his heart and mind. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Iruka being chased by another group of Sound. The look on his father's face said it all – the signal wasn't going to happen.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. "Make room for Dad!" He yelled at his clones and they tried their best to maneuver the enemy out of the way so Iruka could reach the real Naruto.

Iruka saw the despair on Naruto's face but then his son smiled at him. He was forgiven. No help would be coming but Naruto was glad to see him as he was to see his son dirty but alive. He was quickly relieved of the sword so, using his legs, Iruka brought down several of the Sound with high kicks and sweeps. Jumping on several of them he got closer to Naruto. The clones were waving him in.

He never made it. As he was coming down, the Sound ninja shifted. They acted as group now and not individuals. Ten stood between him and Naruto with one jumping up to meet him. The traded blows in the air and when Iruka landed there were at least twenty men around him and thirty or forty around his son. They weren't going allow them to work together.

"DAD!" Naruto roared. Suddenly he was fighting harder than he had been. There were so many Sound ninja that he couldn't even see Iruka.

"Fight Naruto! Fight! I'm okay!" And he was…for the moment. Iruka was good, he knew he was but to take on twenty men when he was already tired from the first attack and this constant fighting? He didn't know how long he could hold out. It was going to fall on Naruto's shoulders to get them out of this mess.

"Oh no you don't! Get the hell out of my way! Damn you!" Naruto cursed and his fist flew. "To me!" He yelled at his clones and shortly he was surrounded but they were being taken out so easily. The Rasengan grew on his palm and when the last clone was gone and he was about to be stabbed by several kunai – Naruto let go of the ball of chakra right into the Sound.

He bent over with pain as his back and arms bled. Naruto wasn't sure but there were more than ten kunai stuck in his back. Lifting his head, blood running from his mouth, Naruto smiled. He'd blown the fuckers away! In front of him was a sea of bodies. "Dammit, Dad must be behind me. Plus those that didn't get hit with the Rasengan." Painfully and still on his knees, Naruto turned. They were watching him carefully now but they still blocked his path to Iruka. Shaking hands performed the hand signs for more clones.

_Naruto used the Rasengan! Dammit with so many around me, I can't see him! There! No, that's a clone! Then he must be okay. _Iruka sighed with relief that Naruto was well but his own strength was waning and he had no clue what to do about it then suddenly his enemies backed off. Not all of them, four continued coming at him but even that was different. It was almost like he was in a mock fight with a student. They were trading blows but the Sound's had no real force behind them anymore. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**The** back of his jacket was soaked in his blood and only a few of the kunai had fallen out so with every move, jagged pain flowed through him. Naruto didn't let it matter. Again his clones had been reduced to five. One was at his side forming the Rasengan. _This should do it! I take out these guys then Dad and I can make a run for it!_

Yelling in pain and anger, Naruto charged and sent another group of Sound into the sky. He dropped to one knee as his clones disappeared and laughed with success that is until he saw Iruka. Naruto blinked his mouth opening in horror. "D-dad? Dad – No!"

There was a Sound ninja in front, behind and on either side of Iruka. They were slapping him around, making him move by trying to get him to anticipate where the next blow was going to come from but that wasn't the worst part. Up in the trees behind them were two more ninja throwing shuriken at him. Already Iruka's body had several sticking out of him and where there weren't any shuriken, there were bleeding scratches. The Sound participating in this torture were all smiling and laughing as Iruka weaved and staggered. He was trying his best to block the blows and the shuriken but it was impossible. He took a kick to the back of his leg and went down on one knee. The sound of several shuriken imbedding themselves in Iruka's back made Naruto cry out.

Sound ninja glanced his way and they continued to laugh at the situation. It was too funny – the two Leaf ninja trying to stand up to them. One of them punched Iruka but it was the last thing he ever did.

An enraged Naruto leapt from where he'd fallen and tackled the man. There was no thought in his head as he snapped the man's neck. Turning he looked for his father but he was gone. His breathing was ragged and the fire in his belly burned. Beautiful blue eyes turned red and his faint whiskers grew darker, standing out on his face. Naruto felt the kunai popping out of his back and the wounds healing themselves. Lifting his head, he caught his father's scent and found him being held by two Sound ninja by his arms from a tree.

Iruka's head was nodding, trying to look up. His mouth moved but if there was any sound, Naruto couldn't hear it. _He's lost too much blood! Damn them! Hanging there like that is keeping all his wounds open! They're draining the life out him! _**"BASTARDS! LET MY FATHER GO! I AM GOING TO KILLALLOF YOU!!"**

He rushed forward only to be sent flying by the Sound ninja wearing the machines on their arms. It was as powerful as the first time but Naruto had the fox's chakra to protect him. He only tumbled a few times before landing on all fours and charging again. They tried, they really did but Naruto was just too damn mad. Forcing his way through the waves of sound, Naruto grinned at the look of horror on one man's face before ripping the machines from his body and dislocating both of the man's arms. His screams were music to Naruto.

The other man chickened out and tried to run but Naruto landed on his back, pulled his arms up and back, hacking and pulling at the metal until the ninja's arms were bloody and broken. Panting and supremely satisfied that he'd taken care of the men who could destroy with only a wave of their arms, Naruto turned to go get his father and paused.

"Quite the beast, aren't you?" Kabuto stood just before the tree where Iruka still hung. His arms were crossed and he looked entirely too pleased with the situation.

"_**Kabuto! You bastard! Let my father go before I kill you too!" **_Naruto inched forward flexing his elongated hands, claws bloody.

"Now, now Naruto you wouldn't want my men to cut his throat would you? You might kill us all but Iruka will die too. Calm down and let's talk. I think we can come to an applicable agreement."

"_**Agreement? A fucking agreement?! You're trying to kill us! You will not get away with this! I will stop you! Besides without your master around you're not much good on your own, are you?" **_Naruto's laughing face showed off his fangs and he still continued to move forward slowly.

Kabuto's eyes flashed at the insinuation that he was helpless without Orochimaru. "Always with the smart mouth and big talk. Guess I'll have to show you just how effective I am." Suddenly he hopped backwards towards the tree. "Drop him." He grinned as Iruka was let go.

"_**Noooooo! Dad! Damn you! What?" **_Naruto stopped as Kabuto gently caught Iruka and laid him down on the ground. He turned the man so that he could see Naruto, from where he was propped up on Kabuto's chest. _**"Dad?"**_

Iruka hurt. Everywhere on his body there was pain. He was in very bad shape and he was in deep trouble. They both were. "N-n-na-ru-to…Nar-uto…Naruto…Run!" His brown eyes peered at his son begging him to get out of there. "Go! Trap! Run!" His voice was his only weapon and he hoped Naruto would obey.

The fox's chakra was still glowing around Naruto because he was mad as hell but the concern for his father kept him from acting too quickly. Once upon a time he'd looked up to Kabuto and thought of him as a friend. That Kabuto was a fake and the one before him now was the real person – cruel, devious and malicious. Naruto looked around him seeing most of his attackers were still out of it on the ground. It looked as if it was just the two guys in the tree, the other three who'd been fighting Iruka and Kabuto. Naruto thought he could take them easily but Iruka's words made him wait.

Kabuto shook his head ruefully. "The two of you were always close weren't you? Misfits, the both of you!" He laughed. "Of course, Iruka here had brains and made something of himself but you Naruto, you're going to die long before you grow a brain. You see, all that power you're tossing around is just too dangerous. I suspect that once you're dead and gone, the people of Konoha will have a grand festival and party for an entire month! Sorta like the festival you missed." Kabuto's voice and manner became cold. "They ran you out of town Naruto. They didn't want you there. Why celebrate a beast? A slobbering, destructive animal?" He stopped his taunting as Naruto's growl sounded loudly and the teen stalked ever closer.

Iruka tried to sit up. "Naruto, listen to me! Go! Now! Listen to your fa-!" He groaned in pain when Kabuto jerked him back and a few of the shuriken still in his back sunk deeper into his body.

"Father? Please! Why would you want _that_ for a son? Hold it Naruto! You wouldn't want me to hurt your so-called daddy would you?" Kabuto had Iruka by the hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. In his other hand was a senbon needle and it was pointed at the side of Iruka's neck just waiting to enter vulnerable flesh.

Naruto gasped and stopped dead. Iruka was already bleeding everywhere and now he was being threatened with something that could end his life in moments. _**"What do you want Kabuto? Leave him alone!" **_Worry had him changing. The chakra receded back into his body and his fangs and whiskers went back to normal. Only his eyes stayed red and his claws remained.

Kabuto smiled. "Glad you asked. I want you. I want you to surrender to me completely and I'll let Iruka live. You see this isn't an ordinary senbon. It has been soaked in the most deadly snake venom I could find. If this enters Iruka's blood stream, the first thing to happen is a raging fever then paralysis. It will start in his feet until it reaches his lungs until he can't breathe, killing him tortuously slowly. Of course Iruka may not last that long considering the shape he's in already." He looked down and laughed at the hate in Iruka's eyes. "Seems your _father_ doesn't like me much Naruto. "So what do you say? Get down on your knees and swear not to fight me or my men and I won't kill your precious Iruka. We'll leave him here where I'm sure Jiraiya the Toad Sage will find him."

Naruto felt a surge of hope. _Pervy Sage! Maybe if I can hold Kabuto here…_ "STOP!" His eyes were blue again and all traces of the fox were gone. Kabuto had pressed the needle almost to the point of breaking the skin. "Stop it, I'll surrender." He said quietly.

Iruka began to struggle not caring about the weapon in Kabuto's hand. "No Naruto! You run! You save yourself! You have to live – you've got too much to live for now! Think of everyone you'd be leaving behind! Tsunade, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji! Please Naruto; don't give up because of me! Don't let him use me to get to you! Naruto!" It was hard to see with blood and tears in his eyes but he recognized his son. Tall, blond, healthy and strong – Uzumaki Naruto the hidden strength of Konoha and the hope of the many.

Naruto dropped down into a crouch so Iruka wouldn't have to strain to see him. The words his father spoke touched him deeply and he was thinking of all of them. Tsunade the woman who'd become his mother; Sasuke and Sakura his brother and sister who he'd never had the chance to make up with and maybe never would have but he'd like to have seen them once more; Shikamaru and Neji who'd shown him true friendship and Hinata, his beloved Hinata…he wanted to marry her, bind her to him for all time. Naruto felt his heartbreaking.

"Think about it Naruto, if you let him die now so that you can get away – I'll just attack someone else you love. The girl, Hinata…yes we know about her!" Kabuto gloated at the shock and horror on Naruto's face. "You can't protect them forever. I'll get my chance and when I do – I'll have some interesting things to do to that poor girl before I kill her. My men say she's quite the looker! Hold it!" Kabuto again pressed the senbon into Iruka's neck.

Several more feet closer, Naruto had traveled in a rage at the thought of Kabuto's hands on Hinata. He skidded to a halt then punched the ground and screamed. _If I try to save Dad, he dies. If we get away, he'll just attack someone else I love! Damn him! Damn him to hell! _Naruto dropped his head and closed his eyes feeling completely lost.

"Naruto, at some point, you'll put all their lives in danger some day. One of your foolish charges into danger will one day kill someone. You're too irresponsible to consider anyone other than yourself." Light glinted off of Kabuto's glasses. "Those friends of yours Koji and Satoshi – they got hurt because of you." Kabuto all but sang the words.

"You didn't…please tell me they're alive!" Naruto begged he's heart hurting so bad he wanted to tear it from his chest.

"They tried to protect you so we had to hurt them. I think they were still breathing when my men returned to me." His voice changed to a soft tone. "Give yourself to me Naruto. You'll only cause everyone a lot of pain if you live. Let me take you away and I'll kill you. With you gone, that will be one less danger in their lives. They won't follow you around trying to clean up your messes Naruto and think of the other people who want what's inside you. They'll attack the village just to get to you – no one will ever be safe with you alive!"

"Do not listen! Naruto none of that is true! You have friends because we love you! Son, please don't listen to his lies! We want, you know I want you to live, be happy and have a family! Get out of here, do it for me! Naruto!" Iruka would have continued but Kabuto jerked a shuriken out of his chest making him groan in pain.

"Leave him be. I'll go with you so leave him alone." Slowly Naruto stood and walked to them. Resignation was in every line of his body. He would not put up a fight. He took Iruka from Kabuto and gently pulled the rest of shuriken from his body. Tears ran down his face at the pain he was causing his father. Once they were all removed he held him close.

"I love you Dad and Mama T and Hinata. Tell them that. Let them know I'll always love them. And my friends tell them I couldn't have asked for better. I hope – I hope they make all their dreams come true." Naruto's voice was breaking.

"What about your dreams Son? None of them will happen if you do this! Now Naruto – run now! Please!" He clutched Naruto's arms, leaning back to look into his face. "Don't do this – not for me! I want you to live Naruto!"

"And I want you to live." Sad blue eyes traced Iruka's face. "I'd never be happy if I let you die here today. I'd more than likely turn into Sasuke and I don't want that either." Naruto laughed but there was no humor in it. "I don't want to die Dad but if I can prevent you or Hinata…from experiencing pain like this –. Don't you see I don't have a choice?" Naruto held Iruka's hand against his face when his father cupped his jaw. "Live for me Dad. Have that family and be there for Hinata and Sasuke. Look after Mama T too." Naruto frowned thinking of the pain his death would cause her. "Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"She won't understand! I don't understand! You'll destroy Hinata! You know how much she loves you!" Iruka tried to stop Naruto.

"AS MUCH AS I LOVE HER BUT FOR HER AND YOU AND MAMA T – I HAVE TO…DIE!" Naruto screamed, his hands clutching his father too tightly. When he heard Kabuto laugh with delight, his blues cut over to him. Naruto's eyes killed him then looked back at Iruka. "I hope you'll forgive me one day. I love you and tell Mama I love her too. Let Hinata know, my love for her will never end." Naruto gently kissed his father's forehead and laid him carefully onto the ground.

"Move back! Get over there!" Naruto pointed ten feet away from Iruka. He wanted that deadly senbon far away.

"Submit to my men." Kabuto countered. He saw just a bit of hesitation in Naruto. Quick as a flash he stomped down hard on Iruka's left shin.

"DAD! DAMN YOU!" Naruto started to bend down to him but Kabuto held the senbon over Iruka's heart. Rage threatened to engulf him once again but Iruka's moans and pain-filled face sobered him. "Goodbye Dad." Naruto said quietly as he backed away from Iruka then knelt on the ground. "Remember this Kabuto – if you harm him anymore – nothing and I mean NOTHING on this earth will stop me from killing you!"

Kabuto blinked. He believed Naruto. The words were quietly spoken and full of promise. Slowly he walked away from Iruka and gestured for his men to bind Naruto's arms. The teen's eyes never left him as he submitted to having his arms tied behind his back. The plan was to kill Iruka but Kabuto knew he'd die if he acted now.

"Round up any man still conscious and let's get the hell out of here! That Sannin could show up any moment! Hurry!" Kabuto looked down the scattered bodies. He'd knew there would be some sacrifices but damn!

"Naruto…son please…don't…don't leave me! Naruto!" Iruka's words were nothing but whispers. It was hard but he was trying to move, to get to Naruto.

He wouldn't look at Iruka but stared at Kabuto. "We'd better hurry don't you think. Jiraiya will be here soon." Naruto said praying it was true. Iruka needed medical help now. And if Jiraiya showed up while they were still there, then his chance to kill Kabuto would a certainty.

_He's making me fear him! Cocky little bastard! _Kabuto raged inside but didn't let it show but Naruto's look said he knew what was going on in Kabuto's mind. "Let's go! If they're alive, they can follow us later! Take him!"

Naruto didn't resist as the men roughly took his arms and led him away. He let his eyes find Iruka one last time, broken and bleeding on the ground, still it was one of the most precious things he'd ever he seen – somebody who loved him.

Kabuto brought up the rear and saw that look and a felt a rage like he'd never known. When Naruto looked forward he launched the senbon he still held in his hand back at Iruka and smiled when the man gasped in shock.

Naruto hearing the gasp tried to look back but was stabbed in the neck with something. His sight grew bleary then he saw nothing at all.

"Did you kill him?" One man grunted as Naruto almost dropped to the ground, his sudden dead weight catching them off guard.

"No, not yet. That's enough sedative to knock out an elephant. It should keep him out of it for a while. Now let's move!" Kabuto moved ahead of them leading the way when he heard a single explosion. Naruto's friends were close. He felt as if there were hounds chasing him. Not hounds but a master of toads.

* * *

**Jiraiya** cursed steadily with each hop. Iruka was a damn good ninja and Naruto had power but against a cunning foe, he wasn't sure that was enough. He'd spent too much time chasing those other fools and now he could lose those two and all because of his carelessness.

He perked up when he heard the sounds of battle. He was there! He would reach them in time! "Thanks for the ride but I'll take it from here!" Jiraiya jumped off the toad. The toad was a good fighter but not knowing the situation, using him now might make matters worse. "I'll call if I need you." Jiraiya patted the toad and it disappeared.

Carefully he stalked through the forest then stopped when he felt a familiar chakra. "Naruto. He's using the Rasengan." Jiraiya hurried. The kid was pulling no punches to be using that. Circling around he maneuvered closer and almost tripped over…a bomb.

Lines of explosive tags were strung over and through some trees and rocks. It was a pretty neat setup. Once the tags exploded the rocks would be thrown into the air and the trees would light up like a match. "Iruka's handy work – pretty impressive but why didn't he set it off?" Looking around he saw signs of a battle then found the abandoned kunai. "Okay. Should I?" Jiraiya's head snapped up when he felt Naruto use yet another Rasengan. The bomb or his friends?

There was still a good distance between him and them. If he set off the bomb now things could go from bad to worse for them or turn things around for the better. In any case he would still have to travel some distance to reach them.

Jiraiya felt the hairs on the back of his arms stand up as the forest grew silent. The fighting stopped after Naruto's last Rasengan. That should have been a good thing but he got the weirdest feeling in the pit of his stomach. He considered the bomb one last time then fear hit him hard. _Naruto just released the fox's chakra! Not good! So not good!_ Pocketing the kunai, Jiraiya took off at a run.

He encountered a few Sound ninja but knocked them out of his way and kept running. When he burst through the trees he saw a field of wounded ninja slowly sitting up looking dazed and confused. He saw Iruka lying in a pool of blood but no sign of Naruto. "Iruka! Oh man, what happened to you? Iruka? Oh God…" It was worse than he'd thought. A broken leg, cuts every damn where and there was a senbon sticking out of his thigh. Jiraiya touched him and hissed at how hot the man's skin was.

"Naruto…bring him…back! Bring Nar-uto back!" Iruka pleaded with Jiraiya. He no longer felt pain below his knees but the pain of not having Naruto with him was killing him.

"The kid left you alone? He went after Kabuto? Stupid idiot!" _Although I can't really blame him after seeing you like this. _"He'll be okay but I've got to get you some help. I think you've been poisoned Iruka." Gently he removed the needle and wrapped it up in some leaves then put in a pocket.

"Where do you think you're going old man?" Groups of Sound ninja had pulled themselves together and were thinking that to redeem themselves – they could finish off the old man. "I think you're going to die right here. Get him!"

"You just got your asses kicked by a teenager now you want this old man to do it too?" It pained him to leave Iruka suffering but it looked like he'd have to do a bit of fighting first.

"Ahhhh!" The Sound ninja ran towards him.

Jiraiya stepped over Iruka's body, his anger raging hot. He was mad at Naruto for leaving Iruka in this condition, mad at Kabuto for doing all of this and mad at himself for not being there when they needed him. "I DON'T…HAVE TIME…FOR YOU…SONSABITCHES!" With each word he struck an enemy sending them flying away from him. But they didn't stop. More and more of them were getting up trying to kill him. "ENOUGH!" The Rasengan formed in one hand causing many of them to stop in their tracks. "Remember what this did to you before don't you? Well I'll tell you a secret – mine's stronger!" Jiraiya ran forward chasing the retreating men. When he felt they were close enough, he threw the Rasengan with all his might then retreated back to Iruka.

As he reached Iruka, the bomb exploded. With screams in his ears, Jiraiya carefully put Iruka over his shoulder. He was barely conscious and his breathing was becoming labored. Glancing back, he saw that not all of the Sound had been caught in the blast and were still trying to attack him. "Stupid bastards." He pulled out Iruka's kunai and launched it into his own web of explosives. He'd strung them as he'd ran back to Iruka. Not wanting to waste any more time, Jiraiya leapt up into the nearest tree just as the first of his tags exploded.

* * *

"**Hinata! **He's not dead! Hinata!" Sakura reached out and pulled on the girl's arm hard. Hinata's eyes had lost focus like she was going into shock. When she finally looked at her, Sakura smiled. "He's sleeping. That draught I gave him was to help him rest. He's exhausted you guys, not dead." Sakura looked up at all their friends reassuring them for they'd all believed that their favorite sensei had died.

"Step back you guys and let us treat these wounds. I may have stopped the poison but all these open wounds could still get infected. Sakura, will you help me?" Shizune asked.

Hinata leaned forward and pressed her cheek against Iruka's for a moment. She felt his heat and the life within him and sighed with relief. Unmindful of the blood, she kissed that cheek as well. "You'll take care of him? She asked of Sakura.

"Of course. You guys get ready, once we get Iruka-sensei patched up, I'll be ready to go after Naruto." Sakura promised.

Neji helped Hinata to stand and led her away. They moved back to the remains of the camp and he got a wet towel to wipe the blood from Hinata's face. No one said much but when Jiraiya and Kakashi joined them Shikamaru asked the burning question, "So what did happen to Naruto?"

The whole group was there except for the Anbu. They'd gone on ahead to track Kabuto. One stayed behind and was helping tend to Iruka. Once his injuries were treated and he was a bit more stable, he would take Iruka home so that Tsunade could watch over him.

Jiraiya sank to the ground one hand scratching his chin. "I don't know. Wait – let me explain!" He said when he got questions from every side.

They heard the story from the point when they knew someone was stalking Naruto until just now. "I thought he'd left Iruka to chase after Kabuto, not that he gave himself up to save Iruka's life." Jiraiya shook his head feeling guilty about his thoughts.

"Naruto would never leave his father in that condition. More than likely, he'd put Iruka on his back and do whatever was needed to save his life!" Hinata said angrily.

"Yeah he would have." Shikamaru agreed. "So why was Iruka-sensei almost dead when you found him? No way Naruto would have let himself be taken if his dad was dying." He looked over to the man who had now had so many bandages that he was starting to look like a mummy.

"Kabuto probably pulled something. I doubt Naruto even knew about that poison senbon. With all the cuts and the broken leg, Iruka was already in rough shape. No way Naruto would have been able to stand seeing his father hurt anymore. He wasn't given a choice – let Iruka die or save him. Of course he'd save him." Kakashi said quietly.

Sasuke had been sitting silently but now got up to pace. "He wants to kill Naruto to get to me…and it just might work! Kakashi, I don't know what I'll do if he kills him! If he kills Naruto – I just might lose it!" Sasuke's whole body shook that is until Hinata got up and slapped him.

"You won't. I won't let you!" She gripped him by the shirt. "Stay by my side Sasuke! You promised to bring him back to me! Remember? You promised me!" She shook him.

"Little Sister…" Neji took her shoulders. This constant worry was taking a toll on Hinata. "Sasuke's just anxious – as we all are. Right Sasuke?" Neji looked into the teen's black eyes and saw a world of pain.

He didn't say a word as he chest rose and fell several times but he did take Hinata's hand and hold it. After several minutes he nodded at Neji. "Sorry Hinata, I'm okay now." Sasuke looked to Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Why are we sitting here? We can't let Kabuto kill Naruto." _My brother needs me._

Kakashi looked at Sasuke for a moment then Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, Tenten and Kiba. They were all on their feet, determination shining in their eyes. "Okay then let's go!"

Gear all packed and readying to leave they were yet again interrupted but this time by family. Ibiki led the way.

"Master Jiraiya, good to see you. So, do you want some help?" His trained eyes saw immediately who was missing. The rescue team Lady Tsunade had sent out still hadn't completed its mission. "I don't think the Hokage would mind if me and some of my men joined you. There doesn't appear to be any direct threat to the village and with more people – we should be able to get Uzumaki back that much quicker."

"Glad to have you along." Kakashi answered. "We should get going guys. Guys?" He asked then shut his mouth as they all walked over to Iruka. Kakashi joined them.

"Iruka-sensei, I want you to know that I – we're going to bring Naruto home. I'm sorry for how I acted towards him. Maybe you and Lady Tsunade can forgive me when we come home with him." Kiba said looking down on the sleeping Iruka. Akamaru whined and licked what free skin he could.

The others said nothing about Kiba's words but moved forward to either touch or say something reassuring to the wounded man. Finally Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura all knelt beside him.

"Dad? Dad?" Hinata stroked his face.

"I'm afraid he won't wake up for a -!" Sakura began but stopped when Iruka turned his head to the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Dad were going after Naruto now." She pushed back his hair gently.

"He was - he was talking…marriage." A very faint smile appeared on Iruka's face. "Never seen him…so happy. Hinata and Naruto – together." Iruka valiantly tried to open his eyes but he couldn't quite raise his lids. "I have a son and soon I'll have a daughter…" Iruka's voice trailed off. A part of him was there with them and part of his mind was on a wedding with him and Tsunade and Lord Hiashi watching their children get married. It was a safe and happy place, where his mind took him. It was much better than imagining how Kabuto would kill his child.

Hinata felt a burst of happiness within her at those words. _Naruto wants to marry me! He'll be my husband! _A tear left her eye and she gently bent over Iruka and hugged him. "Yes, it will happen! Naruto and I will wed! Dad…" Hinata wasn't sure he heard her but saying the words aloud strengthened her.

"Iruka-sensei – I'm sorry for what I did to Naruto. I've changed! I'm not that jealous fool I was before! I'll bring him home to you. I promise I will." Sasuke said as Hinata finally sat up again.

"Brothers…take care…of each…other…" Iruka took a deep breath and then another. He'd fallen asleep again.

Sakura lay a hand over his heart and patted it. "He's going to be fine so let's go get our favorite loud-mouthed, blond, blue-eyed ninja!"

The adults all walked by Iruka as well. What happened to him and Naruto was just plain cruel. Father and son had to watch the other being attacked and then they were separated in a way that was emotionally crippling.

The group of Leaf ninja set out after Kabuto and Naruto. Going in the opposite direction, were two Anbu carrying Iruka home.

* * *

**Tsunade** got word that someone was being brought back. She left her office at a run. Heading straight for the main gate, she paced. The lookouts had spotted two Anbu carrying a stretcher. Even though she knew it wasn't Naruto – they would have told her – she was anxious for any news. Waiting in ignorance was so damned hard.

"My Lady! They're here!" The guard announced.

She whirled around and made herself wait until they reached her. "Well?" She asked softly.

"Naruto has been captured but Ibiki-sensei and the original team are going after him. There is no danger to the village my lady." The masked man said but wasn't sure the Hokage had heard him. The Hokage had just seen who it was that they carried.

"Iruka? Iruka – what did they do to you?" She blinked rapidly and ran her hands over his body gently. "Get him to the hospital now! Move!"

It was morning before Iruka woke up again. His mind was clear and he remembered everything. A movement at the side of his bed caught his attention. Tsunade was sitting there watching him. Immediately the crushing pain of what happened had his eyes watering. It was so hard to look at Tsunade that he instead looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect him**. **It's all my fault that he's gone. Naruto…I failed him…"

Tsunade got up and moved to the bed. "Shut the hell up Iruka. I know you too well to believe that." Her voice was soft, not angry or hard. "Shit happened, some very bad shit but Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shizune will pay back Kabuto for everything he's done to us. They'll avenge us. And Hinata and Sasuke will bring our boy back." She sat down on the bed and took his hand.

Iruka felt as if she should be blaming him for letting Kabuto take their son but she wasn't. She was being brave and upbeat for him so he would do the same for her. "Do you want to know how our trip went? I've got some great stories to tell." He smiled through his pain.

"I would yes. Tell me about Naruto." Tsunade wouldn't allow him to dwell on what he considered his failure. She'd get the story from him soon enough but now she wanted something positive to focus on.

"Well first off, I think you should know that he plans to get married and make us grandparents." Iruka had to laugh at Tsunade's dumbfounded expression. He hadn't believed he could without Naruto around but his son was still able to liven up the most dire of situations even when he wasn't there.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Live Naruto!**_

**Kabuto** was breathing easier now. After traveling for over a day without rest, he was sure that they were two days ahead of any Konoha ninja who might be following them. That blaze used by Jiraiya to rescue the dying Iruka had worked in their favor. He must thank the Sannin one day. For now they were taking a break and more of his men were catching up to them. Only about half had survived that fire but still that was more than he'd expected. They would return with an acceptable loss instead of a total loss.

Walking over to the tree Naruto was tied to, Kabuto looked down at the sleeping teenager. The sedative had done its job keeping him out of it. It should keep him sedated until they reached the base but Naruto was squirming, mumbling and blinking his eyes. The Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him was fighting the sedative. Kabuto wondered if it knew that Naruto was going to die and was trying to save the teen's life.

"You needn't worry for a while yet. I plan to experiment on the two of you –human and fox spirit. I want to see how close to death I can take Naruto and watch to see if you can heal him. I'd like to perform an autopsy and see if you'll seal the Y-incision, put his stomach and guts back together after I've opened and dissected them. Yes, relax. With all the things I have planned and I'm sure Lord Orochimaru would like to try some things too – you'll live for a while yet." Kabuto spoke then kicked Naruto hard in the stomach. He laughed as the kid bent over, spat and gasped for breath.

"I thought the plan was to kill this one so the other kid, Uchiha would come running and become Lord Orochimaru's new favorite toy. Isn't too dangerous to keep him alive? I mean – look at what he did to us! There were over a hundred of us and that _kid_ nearly wiped us out! And if Konoha finds out he's alive…they'll hunt us down!" One of the Sound ninja spoke up remembering the power of the Rasengan.

Kabuto stared at the man until he bowed his head in fear and respect. "It isn't your job to think but obey!" He reached into his medical bag for a syringe. Checking that it was ready, Kabuto jabbed it into Naruto's thigh. He smiled as the boy grunted in pain then went limp. No chance of him waking up now – at not for a while. "We will kill him but not until we have our fun and gain some knowledge on the fox inside him." Kabuto again stared at Naruto wondering if there was something special about him that allowed him to safely contain such extreme chakra.

"Kidnapped or dead, Naruto will still bring us Sasuke. We'll let him believe we have killed Naruto and that will change him." _Change him into the perfect vessel for Lord Orochimaru. _"As for Konoha – they'll give chase or look for him for a while but ultimately they'll give up because they've always feared him!" He lifted Naruto's head by his blond locks. "Besides, once we reach our own land, they'd be fools to continue trying to find us. There are several deadly traps, wild animals and jutsu prepared that it would make it impossible for all of them to survive. After the first few deaths, they'll turn tail and run and say they tried to save him and in that way they'll maintain their so called honor!"

Kabuto finally got tired of looking at the helpless Naruto, dropped his head then moved to another tree to sit down. "Enough talk, we rest for two more hours then head for home. See to those with injuries; we don't want our enemies tracking the scent of blood do we?" Kabuto talked casually but the underlining tone of his voice was pure command. If they fucked up – he'd kill them or worse.

Folding his hands behind his head, Kabuto closed his eyes and immediately fell into a light doze. His dreams were pleasant as he detailed all the many tests and horrible diseases he could inflict on Naruto before he died.

* * *

**It **was too soon for Kabuto to be relaxing. The Anbu Black Ops who'd been with Kakashi and the others were not far behind at all. They'd come across a few of the stragglers trying to catch up with Kabuto. Two had replaced two Sound ninja and the other five followed discreetly. As they followed, Black Ops left Leaf Sign – marks that only Leaf ninja could find and follow. Kabuto should have never stopped worrying – the Leaf were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Akamaru **caught hold of a familiar scent. He was traveling at Kiba's side but veered off on his own. They'd just left camp and were veering around the still burning forest.

"What's up Akamaru?" Kiba called out causing everyone to focus on him. He went after his dog as everyone paused. The dog's nose could have picked up anything and they waited to be sure it wasn't another distraction or a false lead.

Kiba followed Akamaru to an area that hadn't been touched by the fire. Frowning he wondered what had drawn Akamaru's attention then he became alert himself. Eyes and nose scanned the surrounding trees hoping against hope that he'd found who they were looking for.

"Arf, arf!" Akamaru stopped on a tree limb, he'd found the source of the scent.

Kakashi and Ibiki followed after Kiba leaving an impatient Jiraiya behind. They watched the teen pick up a very familiar looking pack. It was green and it belonged to Naruto. "Hinata, come over here!"

Hinata exchanged a look with Sasuke then looked behind her for Neji and Sakura. None of them were close enough to see what had been found and all were fearful that Akamaru had found a body. She steeled herself and jumped several trees to reach Kakashi's side.

"Would you like to hold this for him?" Kakashi asked gently. Kiba had passed both packs to him and he held out Naruto's to her.

Hinata's eyes widened and she snatched the bag from Kakashi's hand and clutched it to her chest. Her cheeks reddened. "Sorry. Thanks Kakashi-sensei." It wasn't Naruto but it had been on his body not too long ago and it was something real she could touch and hold onto. To her, it was a treasure.

"I understand." He rested his hand on her head for a moment, stroked her dark hair then cupped her chin. "Now we just have to find him then scold him for leaving his things lying around, hmm?"

"Yes!" Hinata nodded then impulsively hugged Kakashi. The hug was more for him being someone who shared her feelings of missing Naruto than that he'd given her Naruto's backpack.

"Good job Akamaru, Kiba. Keep those noses working! We should get going Kakashi." Ibiki said. It was good they'd found their belongings but it would be much better to find the blond kid.

Hinata released Kakashi and looked over at Kiba. She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you Akamaru, thank you." She even laughed when the dog bowed his head as if he were embarrassed. Hinata was dying to open the pack and touch his things but she just slipped her arms in it and allowed Kakashi to adjust it for her. A small part of Naruto was now snug on her back, she nodded. "Ready."

Kakashi put on Iruka's pack. They'd all left the village with the barest of essentials in order to travel lighter so the packs were nothing for them to carry. It was an honor to carry them. "Lead the way." He told Ibiki and the black clad man adjusted his headband and jumped forward.

Jiraiya looked at the packs wishing that their owners still had them. The guilt for leaving them rose inside him once more. Stone-faced he moved forward intent on making up for his mistake.

* * *

**Naruto **dreamed. He saw Iruka die. The cuts on his body wouldn't heal. His blood ran like a river and his brown eyes stared at him accusingly. Words slipped from his father's mouth asking Naruto why he hadn't saved him.

Mama T was old, all her youth had disappeared. She ruled the village with an iron fist and she never smiled anymore. The lovely woman who could brighten a room when she smiled was gone. He saw Tsunade stare at his picture and ask why he'd left her – why he hadn't kept his promise to become Hokage.

Sasuke was the similar to the old one only now he spoke of his hate and disdain for everyone and everything around him. He'd trained like a demon gaining the power he needed to face his brother but it wasn't enough and he still died by Itachi's sword. His severed head with hate filled eyes told Naruto that if he'd been around, he could have prevented this from happening.

Sakura became a conceited witch. She knew everything and would tell you in great detail everything she knew. Nothing and no one was good enough for her since Naruto wasn't around to keep her grounded.

And Hinata, dreams of her were the worse. In one she became a recluse, much worse than before since now she never left her home. Hinata gave up being a ninja and was more a servant in her own house than one of the family. Mostly, she would talk to herself asking where Naruto was. She would question why had he chosen to die instead of be with her. Or despair that she was so undesirable that he would die to get away from her.

Another dream had her forgetting him. She excelled as a ninja and found love. There was a faceless man who loved her and cherished her and made her the happiest of women. Hinata had babies, babies that looked nothing like him. She removed all traces of him in her life. She got rid of anything that had been special to the two of them. The love they'd shared had been trivial and now she had the real thing. This Hinata, only looked forward, the past and Naruto was forgotten.

There were others about Hinata where she became a daredevil and constantly risked her life or she lived like she did before but with no happiness or she was too happy but all alone. The list went on and on Naruto couldn't stand it! He couldn't seem to make himself wake up so he retreated to another cold, dark place. The walls there were thick. Water pooled in several places and just out of sight there was the sound of heavy breathing.

Naruto took a seat just outside of that room with the huge metal doors and chains. Knees raised, he rested his forehead on them and tried to shake off the sickness his dreams had brought on. The lack of dreams was almost as bothersome as the dreams themselves. At least he'd been able to see those he cared about but those images were enough to drive him insane.

_What are you doing Kabuto?! You said you'd kill me! So do it already! I don't – I don't want to live like this! Take it all away…so I can forget. So they can forget…_ The pain of that had him crying out.

**SELFISH CHILD! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT BOTH WAYS! HA, HA! YES IN HERE – I KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!! SUCH PITIFUL THOUGHTS TOO!**

Naruto raised his head in shock. The fox was in his mind. "Leave me the hell alone! This has nothing to do with you!"

**AS I SAID, SELFISH! OR DID YOU FORGET – MY LIFE IS CONNECTED TO YOURS!! IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO DAMN BADLY – DIE BUT RELEASE ME FIRST. **Devilishly dark laughter came from behind Naruto. **I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE MISSES YOU! IF THEY'RE DEAD TOO – THEN YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL TOGETHER!** The Nine-Tailed Fox laughed with pleasure.

Naruto got to his feet and walked until he stood in the doorway to the room the fox was being held in. Behind the huge gates he saw red eyes the pupils just a black sliver in the middle of all that red. He had to look up for even standing out in the hall as he was, the fox was massive. All of Naruto's hate and frustration were personified in that fox.

"If it wasn't for you – I'd never be in this position! I could have lived a normal life like everybody else! If only the Fourth had just KILLED YOU! WHY ARE YOU INSIDE ME ANYWAY HUH? WHY ME?" Naruto stalked into the room asking the question that burned in the back of his mind but was always too scared to ask.

He'd had theories of course like maybe it had been a punishment for his folks. They'd done something so wrong that they'd been burdened with a child carrying a demon and possibly they'd fled not wanting to raise him. Or maybe it was just because he was an orphan and the only baby available when the Fourth had needed a body to seal the fox in. "TELL ME! WHY ME?!"

The Nine-Tailed's laughter shook the floor and walls. **AS IF I KNEW WHY THAT HUMAN DID THIS TO ME! I'M A PRISONER. I'M THE ONE TRAPPED WITHIN THE BODY OF A PIPSQUEAK HUMAN!! I WANT TO BE FREE! FREE TO RUN AND DESTROY! THINK OF IT BOY – ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO'VE TREATED YOU SO BADLY – I COULD KILL THEM ALL AND BELIEVE ME – I'D ENJOY IT! **

**DIE IF YOU WANT BUT LET ME GO FIRST! FREE ME! FREE ME! FREEMEFREEMEFREEMEFREEMEFREEMEFREEMEFREEMEFREEME!!**

Naruto covered his ears and backed away from the fox's demands. There was so much power in those words that they picked him up off the floor and slammed him into the wall. The utter force of the Nine-Tailed's words - it was as if the breath were being crushed from his body. It was too much and Naruto soon passed out in agony.

When he next woke up, Naruto knew something was different. He could smell grass and trees. Beneath his face there was wetness – dew. It smelled fresh and wonderful and cooled his hot skin. He kept his eyes closed and just listened. Obviously he was still alive. Kabuto hadn't killed him nor had the fox broken free and stolen his life. He was still Uzumaki Naruto, alive but captive.

He didn't feel the heat of the sun so it must be night. Naruto wondered where they were. _How much time has gone by? Did Pervy Sage reach Dad in time? Please be all right… _It took strength not to cry and he really wanted to. He'd done the right thing, the only thing he could do. Had he fought, Iruka surely would have died. This way Iruka lived and everybody was safe. But it still hurt. His life had changed, it had gotten better. Naruto had begun to look forward to tomorrow with anticipation instead of dread. His future had been like all the trite sayings 'full of possibilities'. _Hinata…we would have made beautiful babies…_ In his mind he allowed the smile he couldn't show but the tears escaped his eyes to mix with the dew on the grass.

"Do you think they gave up? Apparently there was a group of Leaf ninja behind us. You know when we took care of him and that other one; I just learned they were a lot closer than we thought. If it hadn't been for that fire, we might not have gotten away. I'm just wondering that if they were that close, would they give up as easily as Kabuto claims." One Sound ninja spoke as he sat down near to Naruto. It was their turn to watch the teenager.

The other man jerked on Naruto's bound arms making sure they were still tight. "So they were on our tail? Maybe they don't hate this kid as much as he says or maybe they just don't want us to have him. You know there are lots of things to be learned from the dead body of a ninja. And if that's the case – they won't stop, not with the power inside him!" Both men looked at the teenaged boy. He was crumpled on the ground half on his stomach, half on his side, they hadn't bothered to tie him to a tree this time. He looked so damned ordinary but each of them had felt his power and he hadn't even used the fox's chakra!

"Okay then, why is Kabuto so damned calm? He acts like we're home free."

"I don't get it either but he's the one in charge – Orochimaru's right hand. His plan has worked so far. We got this one so now we just gotta wait for the other one to show up. We get back to the compound with both of Lord Orochimaru's targets – he could give us new powers or make us Jonins of our own squads!"

Naruto began to tune them out as they talked about what that snake would do for them. His mind was preoccupied with two thoughts – there were Leaf ninja following them and they wanted someone other than him. _Is it Sasuke? Or was he trying to kill somebody else? Pervy Sage or Mama T? But she wouldn't come after me, would she? She's the Hokage! And-and she's got to take care of Dad! Please don't come! Go home whoever you are! GO HOME!_

Naruto's mind raced trying to think of ways to stop them from coming. Kakashi-sensei might be out there. He and Kabuto – there were bad feelings between them. If Kabuto was so damned confident that they would get away – there had to be something more out there that could hurt Kakashi and anyone with him.

His arms were bound and the muscles were strained and numb but he could get free if he had to by using the fox's chakra. Naruto was thinking of escaping and going to warn his friends to stay away. He didn't want anyone to get hurt or die trying to save him. _Maybe…I can go home too. I could escape, warn everyone away and go home to Hinata, Dad and Mama T! _Their faces smiled at him but then he remembered Kabuto's words. That bastard would try it again and Naruto knew he would. Next time he would go after Hinata or Sakura or anyone close to him. _This is so unfair! Love and hope and dreams – why…why do I let myself feel these things? They're not…meant for me. _Naruto forced himself to calm down. He'd accomplish nothing by panicking. _…So I can't go home – ever. I need to escape and warn them away but I can't go with them. I need to stop Kabuto's plan then…run away._

He couldn't believe that his friends were so close to him and that he if he was able to warn them away from Kabuto that he'd have to leave them and never see them again. And that's what he'd have to do. Kabuto was right – he only brought trouble to the people he cared about. He'd known that but had chosen to ignore that fact and bask in the love he'd received. But to live a life away from them always wishing to be with them – Naruto couldn't face that. Death was his only answer.

* * *

**Sasuke **raced the wind, they all did. Before they had stopped and rested occasionally but nobody even thought of that now. A feeling of urgency had infected the group of rescuers. It seemed as if time was running out and if they stopped for one second they would be too late.

The night was receding and the sun was just minutes away from making an appearance. All around him dark shapes leaped from tree to tree or ran on the ground with feet swifter that those of a rabbit's. He couldn't even see Ibiki as he led the group though he knew he was there. They had left the familiarity of their own land and were now traveling on somewhat unfamiliar ground. With missions away from home, all had come this way before but they did not _know_ it. There could be anything waiting for them but nobody cared. They would face that danger – for Naruto.

Suddenly there was a slight pop and everyone froze. It was nothing more than the snapping of a twig but it was the signal they had been waiting for. They had caught up to the Anbu who'd been chasing Kabuto. One was standing a hair's breath away from Ibiki whispering in his ear. Sasuke couldn't see the others they were hidden so well. There was a puff of air then Hinata appeared at his side.

Their eyes met in the dim light. It was decided – they would leave with Naruto or not at all. They nodded and looked back to Ibiki who was now standing at ease, military fashion. He'd turned to look at the group, his eyes measuring them one by one. Ibiki was making a plan. Suddenly he pointed to Neji then pointed at the ground beside him.

Neji moved through his friends to Ibiki. Listening to words whispered in his ear, he nodded then slipped away into the trees. He was gone for almost an hour while they crouched in the encroaching light. It looked like it would be a daylight fight. Night would have given them a better advantage but now was the time.

When Neji returned he reported his findings to Ibiki in the same way he'd received his orders. Once done, his eyes found Hinata's and he nodded to her. Naruto was well.

She closed her eyes. _Okay Baby, I'm here. You wait for me Naruto! I can't wait to see you smile at me and hold me in your arms again. I will never let you leave my side for so long ever again! We will be together!_

Sasuke's nerves only grew more taunt. Naruto was close, very close. _What will you do when you see me? Do you know that it is my fault that all this has happened? I'm the reason you were hunted and Iruka-sensei almost killed! I am to blame but Naruto – I'm here…I'll never turn my back on you again. You keep me sane Naruto and even if you hate me as long as you're a part of my life the world isn't such a bad place._

Sakura looked at everyone. Each of them had some special connection to Naruto, even some of the adults. That was why they were there. He was important to them. It still killed her spirit some to know she'd made him feel unwanted and unloved. She'd been so stupid! _Never again Naruto. You're like my little brother who needs watching out for. Instead of doing that I was mean and harsh to you not appreciating you for you. You're kind and you can be so unselfish and loyal. You're the kind of person other people desire to be. It won't end here Naruto – here it begins!_

Ibiki started breaking them into groups. He never said a word out loud but used his hands to tell them what he wanted them to do and where to go. This only took seconds. In the end he, Kakashi, Shibi, Inoichi and Jiraiya would lead the way with Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura on their heels to rescue Naruto. Sunbeams touched the tops of the trees and little rays of lights littered the forest floor when the operation started. It should have been an easy entry since the Sound weren't on guard, having relaxed since reaching his part of the forest.

It should have been. Instead they heard a familiar voice yelling at the top of his lungs. The hoarse voice yelled out, "GO BACK! GET AWAY FROM HERE! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! THERE ARE TRAPS AND STUFF AROUND HERE! GET THE HELL AWAY! GO HOME!!"

* * *

**Naruto** turned over in his sleep grunting in pain at his bound arms. He tossed his head once or twice then settled back down to sleep or so he wanted them to believe. He needed a stick or rock to free his hands. Using the fox's chakra was a last resort since it would probably be sensed and he didn't want to draw attention to himself just yet. Plus by lying on his arms, he hoped to get some of the feeling back. They hurt like hell; he could barely wiggle his fingers. Luckily his guards were too interested in some kind of game and weren't paying much attention. As for Kabuto, he wished he knew where the man had disappeared to. Naruto guessed Kabuto was preparing for the Leaf shinobi to show up which meant that he didn't have a whole lot of time.

Just yelling out wouldn't keep them away because he didn't believe they would while he was still a prisoner. He had to get free and let them see him free. That was the hard part for he'd have to get close to them and Naruto wanted to avoid that. Hinata was sure to be there and to be close to her only to walk away from her later would just be too damned hard. He thought he'd come up with a way to warn them off and get away without having any real contact with them. His biggest obstacle now was getting free and getting Kabuto's medicine bag. Once he'd gotten away from Kabuto and his friends that would be his way out. He'd forever be out of danger and they would be forever safe from him and his enemies. Kabuto was a sick bastard so there should be something in his medicine bag that would end his life quickly.

His fingers had been searching the ground for something to use when a tickle traveled down his spine. Naruto had already been feigning sleep but now he was completely still – hardly even breathing. Somebody was there – somebody other than the Sound ninja. Carefully he raised his lids to mere slits. It hurt, the light that pierced his eyes and he couldn't see but Naruto kept them open and waited. Apparently his guards had noticed nothing but there was a new presence close to him and he searched the surrounding trees then his heart stopped. Lavender eyes.

_Hinata! Oh God, not her! _Naruto closed his eyes trying not to cry and feeling a fist around his heart. If she was here… Opening his eyes, he again focused on the spot where Hinata was. Dying to see her and dreading to see her, somehow he had to tell her to get out of there. But when he took a closer look, he got another shock – it wasn't Hinata but Neji.

Disappointment, relief and fear flowed through Naruto. The Leaf was there, not close, not coming but here now and Naruto had a slim chance of making his own plan happen before all hell broke loose. He watched as Neji motioned for Naruto to roll over. He didn't move at first but then carefully shifted so that his arms were exposed.

Naruto waited in anticipation. He had no idea how Neji was going to undo his arms with a distance of five feet between them but… There was a change in the air pressure around his back. A gasp involuntarily escaped him at the blood surging through his arms when somehow, Neji cut his ropes. He had to play it off like it was a bad dream and mumbled in his sleep. He called for Iruka a couple of times before growing quiet again. For interrupting the men's game, he got a kunai stabbed in his thigh. He jerked at the pain that caused but didn't cry out. Naruto with all might, kept his hands behind him. He sensed Neji's anger as the kunai was pulled out again. Blood spurted onto his clothes and on the ground.

"It's fascinating to hurt this guy! Look -." The man with the kunai widened the tear in Naruto's pants. As he watched the bleeding wound slowly closed, healing itself. Again he used the kunai but this time he carved his name into Naruto's thigh.

It was hard not to react to the pain. The jerk didn't just cut him but dug the kunai deeply into his flesh in order to spell out his name. Naruto knew he'd never forget it.

The other guard looked away. "You know if you wake him, Kabuto's going to be angry. Look at him – the kid's shaking and trembling. Maybe all that healing will wake him from the sedative too!"

The guard paused as he finally noticed the tremors in Naruto and the sweat on the teen's head. "It hurts him." He said quietly. "I just figured – it wouldn't hurt you know, since he can heal himself. Damn, Kabuto plans on doing nothing but this to him!" He was one character from finishing his name. Already the first characters were disappearing. Callous and curious he finished his name then backed away from Naruto. He looked around for Kabuto and hoped the kid wouldn't wake up for both their sakes.

Once the guards were again involved in their game, Naruto looked for Neji and he was still there. The look on his friend's face was one he hadn't seen since the fight between him and Hinata. Neji looked ready to kill. He held up a hand, palm out meaning for Naruto to wait. They held eye contact for a minute more before Neji again disappeared from sight.

Naruto lay still as his wounds healed and his fingers flexed normally. It wouldn't be long before Neji told the others where he was and the attack began. His friends were warriors and battles were nothing new to any of them but this was one he would like for them to avoid. Kabuto and his secrets would hurt them and Naruto wasn't going to let that happen.

"He still out of it?" Kabuto asked as he walked over. "What happened to his leg?" Cold fingers traced over unblemished skin but there was blood all over the thigh of his pants. "What did you do?"

One guard quietly put up the money he'd won and looked to his companion who reluctantly turned to face Kabuto. Since the sun was just rising, it looked as if Kabuto's eyes were burning hot from reflecting the sun. "He called out in his sleep – I just wanted to shut him up." The man shrugged.

"Stabbing him in the leg would shut him up?" Kabuto wondered why he'd brought the man along. He'd have to find him something suitably dangerous so he could get rid of the idiot. "Never mind, it's time to go. Fetch me my bag; I don't want him waking up completely ever again." He moved closer to Naruto's face and cupped his jaw. "You are waking up aren't you? It would be nice to see your reaction when your friends meet their end but then you might get riled up and let the fox out and I can't have that Naruto. Sorry but I'm not ever going to let you have another conscious thought. Be happy, the last thing you ever saw was Iruka. Wasn't it nice of me to let him live?" Kabuto asked with a huge smile knowing that Iruka was now just an empty shell.

"Here's your medicine bag. We're just about ready to go. You need anything else?"

"No, just be ready to carry him. You'll be traveling next to me. I have to be close in case he needs more sedative." Kabuto said as he looked for said drug.

"No need – I'm already awake! I'll take that!" Naruto snatched away the bag and kicked Kabuto in the face. While that felt extremely good, he was a little weak from not eating and being tied up. Naruto stumbled as he got to his feet. "Haruka Kouta – nice to meet you!" Naruto jumped and flattened the man into the ground. He took the Sound ninja's weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai. "I don't have time to write my name but it's Uzumaki Naruto with a great big fucking exclamation point!" He jammed the kunai in the man's back right between his shoulder blades.

Kouta's screaming alerted the rest of the Sound causing them to come running. Kabuto got his cracked glasses back on his face in time to see five Naruto's. "Catch him! Each one of him! Don't let him out of this camp!" It was Naruto's loud warning that told Kabuto the Leaf shinobi were upon them. Before he could do anything else, Kakashi was throwing a kunai at his chest.

* * *

**All** five Narutos went in five different directions, each carrying Kabuto's medicine bag. At the same time, Leaf ninja flowed into the camp attacking first and not bothering with questions. The two Leaf spies had already begun silently killing off their enemies as soon as they heard Naruto's warning.

Jiraiya became a fighting demon. His anger was white hot and his focus was on killing. He picked off the Sound ninja with balls of fire then switched to the Rasengan and their horror at seeing that ball of charka gave him a few moments of satisfaction. The sight of not one but two Narutos made him sigh in relief and he continued his assault hoping to give Naruto the chance to escape.

Kouta crawled along the ground unable to stand with the pain in his back. Neji sought him out specifically. "That looks painful." He swiveled to avoid an attack, brought up both hands then sent chakra through his palms to send the enemy flying. "I think Naruto missed your heart on purpose – to make you feel pain. He showed you mercy – most people can survive pain." Again Neji had to defend himself from two attacking men. They too ended up on the ground several feet away and he went back to the crawling, crying Kouta. "Naruto taught me mercy too but for you I can't seem to find any. Goodbye." Neji jerked out the kunai then stabbed it through Kouta's heart.

Tenten shivered at Neji's coldness. She would hate to be his enemy. Producing two scrolls, she let loose a shower of sharp projectiles into several men before joining Neji. The two of them moved about the camp fighting and searching for Naruto.

Shikamaru held several of the Sound in place while Choji used his Expansion Jutsu to knock them flat. He marveled at Ino's dad who was simply leaning up against a tree, hands on hips as the destroyed the minds of the enemy without ever lifting a finger. Grinning he captured two more men then scanned the area for Naruto.

Shino and Shibi released a huge cloud of bugs and except for the Aburame family, most people couldn't stand being around so many bugs and the Sound was no exception. They ran about screaming trying to swat them away. Instead their arms flailed helplessly and their steps got heavier and before too much time had gone by, they were crumpled on the ground to weak to move.

Kiba and Akamaru found themselves next to a Naruto. A look passed between them, one full of questions and doubts but when the enemy attacked, the two put aside their differences and fought together.

"Are you the real one?" Kiba asked as his claws ripped open somebody's arm.

"No. Why?" Naruto-clone asked suspiciously. "You going to kill me along with the Sound?" The clone inched away only to run into Akamaru in Kiba form. He smiled as the man/dog barked at him happily. Akamaru didn't care if it was a clone or not, he was still Naruto's friend.

"Of course not! Hold on – Akamaru!" A group of Sound were heading straight for them so man and dog went into Fang over Fang. Once done they found Naruto again who was battling a man with a sword. "Naruto!" He ran to help but was too late as he was cut in half. Growling in anger, frustration and fear, Kiba not only threw a kunai into the man's eye but ripped open his throat as well.

"Where the hell are you Naruto so I can apologize?!" Kiba felt Akamaru whine at his side in comfort. "Find him for me okay boy?" He asked of his pal and Akamaru said he would but first they had some more Sound to get rid of.

Lee had just completed a Leaf Hurricane when he heard a familiar phrase. "Hey Bushy-Brow, want some help?"

"Naruto! You are well?" He took the time to grab Naruto's shoulders then saw another Naruto run by them. Confused he looked back to the one in front of him. "Which are you?" Though it really did not matter for if there was a clone, then the real one was alive and well. "Whatever! We will fight together, shall we?" Lee slapped Naruto on the arm and grinned like a fool.

"You always were a nut Lee but a good friend." Naruto said quietly with a touch of seriousness then he grinned too. "Let's see who can take out the most of these guys!" Naruto challenged him knowing Lee couldn't resist for he was too much like his mentor Guy who was forever challenging Kakashi.

Lee tilted his head staring for a moment then, "You're on! Loser has to carry a five foot tree back to the village!" He easily dodged an attack while telling Naruto the rules.

"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Naruto said taking on another Sound ninja. The two of them fought with skill and enthusiasm. "That's five for me! How many Lee?" Naruto asked a few minutes later.

"Too slow Naruto! I have already taken down eight!" Lee laughed and turned to face his friend expecting a frustrated frown and he was not disappointed. Naruto glared at him with his hands on his hips.

"Just you wait I'll -." Naruto never got to finish. Even as his blue eyes gleamed and his smile appeared a windmill shuriken sliced him from head to toe. (Poof!)

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled. He didn't know why but seeing that felt like the real thing. More Sound ninja ran to attack him and he yelled at them. "This must end! You will not keep me from my friend any longer!" Lee moved so fast that the Sound never saw more than a flash of green before they saw nothing at all.

They were merciless. None of them gave any thought to the men they encountered. If they took a life – then it was the consequence of kidnapping someone they loved. Their only intent was to find and rescue Naruto – nothing else mattered.

Sakura utilized two clones. She and her clones worked as a team, setting up the Sound then surrounding them and slicing them to pieces with her kunai. When that didn't work she used the technique she learned from the Hokage. There were several large holes in the earth, convenient graves for the Sound that got in her way.

Sasuke expelled hot fire in what seemed a never ending stream to the Sound. Several wires flew from his hands binding and cutting into flesh and possibly cutting off extended hands and feet. He would follow the wire with shuriken while performing a jump and though he was turning in the air at the time – every target was hit.

Some didn't even bother to attack Sasuke. It was his red eyes that had them fleeing. Another set of red eyes had already fucked up their world so they weren't trying to take on somebody else with red eyes.

The Sharingan saw the fleeing ninjas but still he didn't want them to escape unharmed. Using all his skills, Sasuke found some way to hit, cut, burn and maim those that ran. At the same time he was frantically searching for blond hair.

Hinata fought using the Gentle Fist. Neji was the genius at hitting all those chakra points that she could not see but then she didn't need his accuracy for this. For this, her skill was more than adequate for no one could defend against her family's kekkei genkai.

If anyone had been able to watch, she was beauty in motion. Hinata's body would bend low then with a turn of her wrist, a fluid movement of her arm she would hit an opponent and render them helpless. A half circle to her right or left, ankle arched ever so slightly to move her body forward. It was as if she was dancing. Dark hair swung about her shoulders. The Byakugan found their weaknesses and her delicate hands stopped them cold but while she fought, her heart called out to Naruto.

* * *

"**Going** somewhere?" Kakashi asked as Kabuto managed to deflect the kunai. Generally he felt little when he was in a battle but not this time. Since Kabuto had grown up in the Hidden Leaf things were much different. He'd been one of then betrayed them all to be Orochimaru's spy plus he'd tried to kill Sasuke and Naruto. Cold hatred burned in him.

"Hello Kakashi." Kabuto smiled. "You guys showed up much sooner than I thought you would. Don't tell me you really want him back that badly?" He sounded disbelieving. "I'm trying to help you people – he's only going to kill you or lead you to your deaths one day."

"Save your lies! People like you never know when you're in over your head. You took someone who belongs to us and now we're taking him back!" Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan. "It's over Kabuto."

"Kakashi! Let me have the first shot!" Shizune dropped to the ground beside him. She was dressed as Kakashi was and this time she was prepared to fight Kabuto to the death. The first time they'd met had been awkward because it had been such a delicate situation for Lady Tsunade but now – now she could kill him for Tsunade. Kill him for the things he'd done then and for the horrible things he'd done now.

"What – two against one? That's not really fair is it?" Kabuto asked casually but he didn't like this one bit. One on one with either of them was dangerous but two on one was suicidal!

"You're asking about fairness? When you and this damn platoon attacked two people? Give it up Kabuto and prepare to die!" Kakashi said coldly and attacked followed by Shizune.

Their hands and arms moved fast! Kabuto manage to only block half of the blows. He soon had cuts on his face and knew that several hits were going to cause bruises if not broken bones. Neither was using jutsu at the moment, preferring to kick his ass with their bare hands. Kabuto needed only a moment to get away. If he could recapture Naruto, then he'd regain the upper hand.

Kabuto missed his medicine bag containing poisons that would allow him to kill from a distance but he carried on his body what he needed to escape. Allowing Shizune to hit his jaw, Kabuto fell backward and somersaulted several feet while Kakashi chased him. He wasn't proficient at the earth style jutsu but he could still disappear like a ninja. Pulling out the little pellets, he made a smoke screen and ran!

"Dammit!" Shizune cursed and started to follow Kakashi who could apparently see where Kabuto had gone but she was forestalled by attacking Sound ninjas. Pushing up her sleeve, Shizune released several deadly senbon. When she was able, she followed in Kakashi's footsteps.

Naruto fought with Naruto at his back. It was reminiscent of his fight when Iruka was with him. Thinking of their father made him sad and angry at the same time. It occurred to him that he'd die without knowing if Iruka was alive and well but that wasn't their decision. What they needed to do was be seen, take out as many of the bastards as they could and make sure none of the Leaf went any further than this point.

All around them were faces of people he'd longed to see again and fight beside as well as laugh with. They had come for him and…Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura were headed their way. Joy and anxiety bubbled up inside them making them fight even harder.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran full tilt towards him.

"Naruto!" Sakura cheered taking long leap towards him.

"Naruto." Hinata walked hesitantly towards them. She saw no one but the two of him. Several Sound ninja tried to attack her but Sakura and Sasuke took care of them. As she watched she saw them try to smile at her. It would come and go as if he wasn't sure how to smile. "Naruto." Her relief at seeing him unharmed barely allowed her to speak let alone move quickly.

"Hinata." They said together. She was so beautiful – a flower in the middle of a raging storm standing tall and weathering whatever came her way.

Hinata smiled at him her tears making her eyes shine. She reached them and placed a hand on their cheeks. "You were supposed to come back to me, not make me chase after you!" She stepped forward and felt heat from both Narutos as their arms pulled her close. Her temples received warm kisses from them and she clutched those orange jackets so hard that her hands ached.

Saskue and Sakura stopped fighting. There were less and less Sound ninja to oppose them. A Naruto stood directly in front of them. Hinata was crushed between them. A minute was all they could stand before reaching out a hand to touch Naruto.

Just as Naruto was lifting his head, a curved kunai slashed through one head. (Poof!) Then the other head. (Poof!) "Just as I thought!" Kabuto muttered then turned and headed in the direction the where the last Naruto had gone. Back when Naruto had revealed he was awake, Kabuto had figured he'd use clones to escape and despite being attacked by Kakashi, he had tracked where each Naruto had headed. As he ran with Kakashi close behind, Kabuto smiled. Not only was Naruto going to kill himself but he'd headed right for the traps set up to kill the Leaf shinobi.

* * *

**Hinata** gasped as her hands suddenly clutched empty air. _Neither of them was real! But it was his touch! They smelled like Naruto! It was his heartbeat! Oh God, they were both clones! _She looked at Sasuke then Sakura and saw the shock on their faces, hands still raised to where Naruto had been.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sasuke was breathing hard. Of course he'd known one of them was a clone but not both! He hadn't used his Sharingan to see which one was a clone. In seconds he would have faced Naruto but the moment had been taken from him.

Sakura stumbled forward. She actually searched the air for him as if he were still there but invisible. "Hinata?" _Had the other girl know they were clones? _Sakura heard the thickness in her voice – tears of frustration trying to escape her body.

Hinata shook her head frantically. She was too shocked to cry. The three looked lost until Kakashi ran towards them.

"Don't just stand there dammit! Either Kabuto knows where Naruto went or the bastard's got him stashed somewhere! Come on!" All this was said on the run. Just as they pulled themselves together to follow, Kiba and Akamaru showed up.

"Akamaru's got his scent! All the clones are gone so this has to be the original!" Akamaru barked at them then ran off quickly passing Kakashi.

Seeing their friends leave the battle, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Tenten and Lee looked torn between staying and following.

Shibi also seeing his son looking after Sasuke took pity on them. "Go! Go all of you! We've got this! Hurry and save Naruto!"

It was true; Ibiki and the Anbu were taking out Sound ninja left and right. Inoichi was yawning as he made two Sound ninja attack each other. Jiraiya was a blur of red and white as he spun about spitting fire. Not to mention their squad leaders, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy who were handling the more advanced Sound ninja.

"Thanks Father!" Shino said and left. The others fell in line with him and the search began again.

* * *

**Naruto** didn't like the feel of the place. This little grove he'd found was different from the rest of the forest. It was cold and creepy but it was completely secluded. He couldn't even hear the sounds of battle anymore. His dash through the camp had allowed him to see all of them and for that he was glad. _I got to see my…wife. _Naruto tested the word and recognized it for a mistake because he wanted to turn back around and go to her. He wrapped and arm around the trunk of a tree to keep himself from moving.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura came too. I wonder if that means…but I can't think of that either. Even Kiba, of course they could have made him come." Naruto let go of the tree, turned around and slid down the trunk to the ground. Looking down he saw the medicine bag he'd stolen from Kabuto. "I guess – I guess it's time. They should be okay now. I warned them and my clones should make them all believe that I'm still there." He let out a shaky sigh then tentatively opened the tightly packed bag.

Inside were several syringes, little bottles of liquid, more bottles of pills, antiseptic, bandages and some other things like scissors, scalpels and other tools he knew nothing about. Naruto frowned. Nothing was labeled. He couldn't tell what was what! _Which is poison and which is just medicine? _"Grrrrrraaahhhh!" He growled lowly. "What idiot doesn't use labels? Now what?" Naruto looked up frantically to see if anyone had heard him. No one could find him before…he ended it all.

Precious minutes were ticking by as he wondered what to do. Without a doubt, Naruto knew he couldn't physically take his own life. The fox would know for one thing and would probably try to stop him but he just couldn't see doing anything destructive to his body. He thought about the bastard who'd carved his name in his thigh. No that was not the way. Drugs would knock him out and the fox wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late. Even if he didn't die, it just might leave him in a coma and if no one found his body…

Naruto hid his face in his hands as he saw his dead body lying here being eaten by bugs and birds. He jerked his head up and quickly opened the bag. He pulled out every bottle, opened them and poured the contents down his throat. Naruto choked several times spitting up some of it but the majority of it went down into his belly.

Gasping as the drugs churned in his empty stomach, Naruto covered his mouth trying to stop himself from throwing up. Blinking rapidly he kicked away the now empty bag and scooted back until he rested against a dead tree trunk. He sat quietly and closed his eyes. _It's so quiet. I'll just go to sleep…forever…_

The beat of his heart was slowing and Naruto was yawing. Images of the faces he loved came to him. Emotions were almost non-existent now. The fear of never being with his family and friends no longer bothered him. _Why didn't I…do this before? I'll finally be at peace…_

* * *

**Kabuto** dropped down in front of Naruto. He only had a few minutes lead on Kakashi. The teen's eyes lids were flittering and his muscles were lax. Kabuto chuckled. "Good boy Naruto. You decided to take yourself out and save me the trouble but I can't let you have all the fun." Quickly he snatched up Naruto's limp body and crouched down behind him as Akamaru and Kakashi came to a sliding halt before them. In the ground beside them was his curved kunai - waiting.

"You made it!" Kabuto greet them with a large smile. He jerked off Naruto's head band and slapped his hand over the boy's forehead. "Time to see Naruto die!" He shook Naruto's head.

Kakashi's mouth dropped open and Akamaru growled. "No, no way! What did you to him? NARUTO!" He saw the empty bottles and knew they only had minutes if that to save him.

Out of the forest behind Kakashi came Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Shizune. They fanned out on either side of Kakashi, each of them making some sound of distress.

Hinata dropped to the ground at seeing Naruto half dead before her. She crawled slightly forward mewing in her throat.

"Well damn, you must really love him. I wouldn't think anyone would fall this – this!" He lifted up Naruto's chin to look down into a completely out of it face. Kabuto frowned for under his fingertips he could still feel Naruto's steady heartbeat. That damned fox was still able to keep him alive despite all the drugs the boy had ingested.

"Let him go. Please – let him go." Hinata begged as she crawled to him. It was her worst fears come true.

Several hearts clenched in pain to see her on hands and knees begging for Naruto's life. Sasuke stepped forward.

"It's me you want isn't it? Leave him and take me. Let her have him and I'll go with you. He doesn't deserve what you've done to him!" Sasuke yelled and followed after Hinata.

"Hold it you two!" Kabuto demanded. It seemed they were all trying to move closer. He'd have to do something quickly. "And I did nothing! Naruto took all of this on his own." He nodded to the bottles. Kabuto grinned at the shock on their faces.

"You're lying! Naruto knew we were coming so why would he try to kill himself?" Neji demanded ready to take off Kabuto's head.

"To save us." Kakashi said quietly. "Just like he did for Iruka. This bastard must have threatened us, said something to Naruto to make him believe this was the only way to protect us."

"You got it in one Kakashi! It wasn't hard to make him want to do it. He has you to thank for that!" Kabuto pointed at the Chunin. "You who questioned him, wondered about him, _feared him_! Is it any wonder he'd rather die than be around you any longer? Look at it this way – he won't be alone on the other side, Iruka is there waiting on him!" Kabuto started to laugh but Sakura rushed him.

She'd never been so angry. It was partly because it was true what he'd said. _She_ _had_ done those things and now Naruto was dying because of it! "Ahhh!"

Kabuto snatched up the kunai and Naruto. Up on a tree limb, he had just enough time to slit Naruto's wrists. Deep long wounds from palm to forearm. Letting Naruto's body drop, he laughingly leapt away.

Hinata screamed his name and ran like she'd never run before. _**"Naruto!"**_ She reached him and immediately tried to stop the bleeding. As Sakura dropped to her knees beside her she cried. "He's dying! **Naruto's dying!"**

"Not today he isn't!" Kakashi jerked Naruto up by the jacket and punched him several times in the stomach.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell are you doing?" Sakura cried but even as she spoke, Naruto gasped in pain then started throwing up.

"That's it kid, here's a little more!" Kakashi used all his strength to send his fist almost through Naruto's stomach to his spine. As nasty as it was, Kakashi was glad to see the teen's vomit. "Shizune!" He called as Naruto fell onto his hands and knees, his bodily fluids exiting his body.

"I'm here!" She was sniffing the discarded bottles trying to figure out what Naruto had ingested. "Some of it's still in his system but I think you got the most of it out. I'll use some smelling salts to wake him up."

"Good. I'm going after Kabuto!" He looked down at the coughing Naruto and let his hand rest on the teen's head for a moment before dashing away.

"Naruto, Naruto?" Hinata was beside him stroking his back, feeling the heat of his body, the sweat that poured off of him. All of a sudden she wacked him as hard as she could on the back making him groan in pain. She laughed as she cried. "It's really him!" She told Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata felt like she was going mad. Depression, hopelessness, and now joy. _What's going to happen next?_

Naruto hurt. He'd been so sleepy and peaceful before. Now his stomach ached, his back and head throbbed with pain plus there was a burning pain in his arms. He could feel people watching him and he wondered why they were there. Somebody held some powerful smelling stuff beneath his nose and he jumped backwards from it tears streaming down his face.

"Thank God. Naruto." Sakura reached out to take his hand only to have him jerk it away.

"You…me die." He whispered his throat still raw from vomiting.

"What?" Hinata inched closer her hands reaching for his face.

Naruto looked up into her face. She was crying but she looked so happy to see him. He was breathing hard at seeing her. His Hinata. "You should have let me die."

Her hands tightened on his face. Hinata lost her smile. "No. Never." The words were spoken sharply.

"Yes." He wouldn't look at her or any of them. Naruto lay still as somebody held up his arms to stop the bleeding but now that some of the drugs had left his body, he could feel the wounds healing. "Kabuto almost killed Dad to get to me. He threatened you next and if not you then anyone else I call friend." _Please leave!_

"Naruto, Kabuto's not that powerful. You should not believe him." Shino spoke up.

"Naruto." Sasuke kneeled behind Hinata. "Look at me Naruto."

Naruto shuddered to hear that tone in Sasuke's voice again. It sounded like the friend he'd lost nearly a month ago now. "Why? Why are you here Sasuke?" Hinata's hands were stroking his face now. He wanted to pull away from her but there was nowhere to go. His back was again against the tree and he was surrounded by all his friends.

"…Because I came to save my friend. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want your power. I want Naruto, the only person who ever treated me like family. I was an idiot for hurting you. Forgive me Naruto." Sasuke pleaded wanting forgiveness and hoping this would give Naruto a reason to live.

"And me. It hurt that you left without saying goodbye but I understood. You're like a brother to me Naruto. A stupid kid brother but mine and one I don't want to live without. I accept you for you. Please forgive me Naruto." Sakura asked.

His heart thumped sluggishly. Words he'd longed to hear but feared he never would tempted him still…if he was in their lives, there would always be trouble. "You need to know Kabuto's got some kind of traps or whatnot set up around here. If you leave now, you'll be okay."

It was plain as day that Naruto wanted them to go home and that he wasn't planning going with them. Nobody understood it.

"You guys should go help Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said pulling Naruto into her arms. "I'll stay here with him." She wasn't letting him out of her sight again.

Naruto shuddered as her body cushioned his. "Go with them Hinata. I'll be okay." He said wishing she'd listen. He needed them gone so he could disappear from their lives and try again.

"You're a stubborn ass Naruto! I guess you're also a gullible fool. You believed the lies Kabuto told you so completely that you tried to leave me for-forever." Her voice broke but she got control of herself. "We're ninja Naruto and it's pretty damned sad that you don't think we can take care of ourselves. Not everything bad that happens is about you!"

"You say that like it isn't true but what are you all here for?" Naruto countered. His wounds healed but he was still feeling sick to the stomach from lack of food, countless drugs and then violently emptying his stomach. "Others want me dead or want the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox. How many times are you guys going to get hurt trying to protect me? Or just happen to get caught in the crossfire? I'll only cause you trouble." _Why can't they see the truth and just abandon me? _

"It's too late for that Naruto. We know the danger and we don't care." Shikamaru answered. "See Naruto, you're our friend and we won't let anyone hurt you if we can stop it."

"That's right Naruto." Tenten spoke up surprising many. "I didn't want anything to do with you but spending time with everybody while you were gone – I learned to admire you. I still think you're crazy but I'd like to get to know the guy everyone likes so much. I don't want to miss out on a special friendship with a guy who inspires all these people." Tenten looked at them all shyly having gained their smiling faces.

"You're acting like a coward Naruto!" Kiba said with his hands in his pockets. "You've always fought for what you wanted but now you're trying to die! Are you that damned scared of living?" He stalked closer until he was standing at Naruto's feet. "All them – everybody here demanded to come on this mission! There was only one thought on their minds – Save Naruto! Stop sitting there like a lump and get up! Fight Naruto! Kabuto fucked with your mind and don't you want revenge for what he did to Iruka- sensei?!" He kicked Naruto's foot.

That brought up Naruto's gaze. "Dad's…Dad's fine right? Pervy Sage got to him in time, right? Right? DAD'S ALIVE RIGHT?!" He sat up and gripped Hinata's shoulders.

Shizune knew it was wrong but if it pulled Naruto out his depression and thoughts of suicide, then she'd risk it. "Master Jiraiya tried Naruto but Kabuto poisoned him. By the time he got Iruka to us…it was too late." She dropped her eyes but not before shaking her head slightly at all those watching her dumbfounded.

_My Dad. My Dad is... He promised to leave him alone. He lied to me and killed him anyway. No! When he gasped, that's when… _Naruto let go of Hinata. He saw Iruka on the ground, leg broken, deep slashes in his skin, tears in his eyes as he begged him not to go. _He was helpless…he couldn't move…__**Kabuto killed my father!**_

Naruto stumbled to his feet. He didn't see Hinata's mouth open in amazement and worry. He didn't see the feral smiles on Kiba and Neji's faces. Naruto didn't see Shikamaru nod and rub his hands together. Sakura and Sasuke stood at his side waiting to follow his lead but Naruto was oblivious.

It bloomed in his belly, the red chakra. It wasn't a slow progression but instant combustion. In seconds, his body changed. Out came the fangs and claws. His whisker's seemed to stand up off his face and twitch in the air. Red encompassed him, covering him from head to toe and from behind Naruto appeared a tail. It lashed the air destroying the tree behind him. _**"KAAAABUUUUTOOO!"**_

Naruto's raised head sniffed the air. Suddenly a transformed Kiba and Akamaru were by his side. Large enough to take down a full grown man, they howled then jumped the damaged tree. They had Kabuto's scent and would lead Naruto to him.

Sasuke and Sakura were only inches away from all that power but neither showed any fear. Their teammate was going into battle and they were going to be at his side. The other's followed but Hinata held back to silently question Shizune.

"It's going to be okay. He needed a reason to live – to fight. You guys would have gotten through to him eventually but this was quicker and it'll help rid his system of some the drugs. Kabuto…there were some deadly poisons in those bottles." The woman shivered because had it been a normal person – death would have been instantaneous. She managed a smile for Hinata. "I've never seen this Naruto in action! I really want to see Kabuto get his ass kicked!"

Hinata blinked and looked after Naruto. They had told her about it but to see him so changed was…it was… thrilling and scary and amazing. Her boyfriend had the Nine-Tailed Fox in him and now it was released to avenge his father. "Yes, this is my first time seeing him this way too." Hinata's eyes were wide as she looked after him. It was Naruto and not Naruto. Suddenly she needed to see him again. "Come on!"

* * *

**Kabuto** was scared. He was on his own up against the Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja. His special medical jutsu wasn't going to help him because Kakashi could copy everything he did! Right now they were trading kunai blows. The older ninja was wearing a mocking smile as he effortlessly blocked Kabuto's blows. It was if he wasn't even trying to hurt him. When he could he looked around but none of his people could be seen and his carefully laid traps were all being avoided because of that blasted Sharingan! He cried out as Kakashi slashed open his shoulder then his forearm.

"Careless of you. Shouldn't you be paying better attention to me instead of looking for help?" Kakashi grinned. "It's just you and me out here Kabuto. Can't you fight on your own anymore or have you grown weak after hooking up with Orochimaru?"

Kabuto's mouth opened to say something, he didn't know what when he heard his name echoing throughout the forest. It was if a hell demon was calling out for him. He faltered and got another cut across his thigh.

Kakashi laughed. "It seems Naruto's calling for you. What do you think he wants?" Forgoing the kunai, Kakashi kicked Kabuto in his wounded leg sending the bespectacled man tumbling. _Come on Naruto. I've got him all ready for you!_ The sound of weapons flying through the air had Kakashi turning and looking over his shoulder. It seemed they'd come across one of those damned traps.

It was like sunshine on a rainy day to hear those arrows flying through the air. Lurching Kabuto tried to get away but Kakashi appeared before him and gleefully punched his jaw. He landed hard on his ass.

"You don't really think that stopped them do you?" Kakashi shook his head pitying the man before him. "He's not done with you – not after what you did to Iruka." Again Kakashi laughed at the fear on Kabuto's face.

* * *

"**Naruto! **Go left!" Neji directed the Fox. They had been surprised by the arrows one of them had tripped and before they could react, Naruto's tail had knocked them out of the sky. Now it was Neji to left of Sasuke who was spying out the other traps so there would be no more delays for Naruto. He was actually growing a little tired. This Naruto was fast – extremely fast.

Fox and dog raced towards Kabuto. Kiba/Akumaru was indeed fast but the sleek fox had the speed. Naruto jumped then used his tail to further his leap. A laugh of intent left Naruto as he spotted Kakashi standing over Kabuto. _**"Mine! Your ass is MINE!"**_

Kabuto skittered backwards on his hands trying to get away from the monster that was Naruto. He'd never imagined this. One part of his mind was analyzing this new breed of human and spirit while the other was wondering just how quickly Naruto would kill him.

Kakashi backed off as Naruto landed on all fours. He smiled at him and bowed telling Naruto that Kabuto was all his. He looked around at the Chunins suddenly appearing next to him. They were all flustered and excited and worried at the same time. Kakashi frowned wondering what they had to be worried about but the action grabbed his attention and he forgot any worries.

Kabuto turned over and tried to run. He was bent over at the waist, hands on the ground trying to find purchase but a tail made out of chakra knocked him sideways and Kabuto felt his ribs break as he smashed through two trees. He gurgled as blood bubbled up his throat. The pain was horrible and he just wanted to heal himself and run but he wasn't given the chance to move, not that he could.

Naruto walked over still on all fours. A hand/paw batted at Kabuto's legs relieving them of skin. _**"So how does it feel? You're at my mercy – no one to help you! I'm playing with you like you're nothing but a damned toy! My father, Umino Iruka – you did this to him!"**_ Naruto scratched his claws down the length of Kabuto's back making the man scream. _**"He was no threat to you! Already broken but you KILLED HIM ANYWAY! BASTARD!" **_There were tears coming from his red eyes as his tail picked up Kabuto then pounded him into the ground several times.

There were grimaces at the pain Naruto was inflicting but no one looked away. It wasn't true, Iruka wasn't dead but he would have been if Jiraiya hadn't gotten there in time. Kabuto was an enemy and he wouldn't stop his evil ways if left alive. They were going to let Naruto kill him.

Kabuto wasn't moving anymore. Naruto dropped him then with one paw/hand on the man's chest leaned over him. He sniffed and gloried in the scent of blood. He wasn't dead but one bite of his fangs and Kabuto's life blood would spill down his throat. It would be a taste to savor as he tried to live without Iruka in his life and bear the burden that it was fault that he'd lost the only father he'd ever known.

Hinata stepped forward. She was hesitant about letting Naruto take that bite. He was out of his mind with anger and grief – someone else should finish Kabuto. Naruto's heart and mind were still affected by what Kabuto had done and she just wondered if this would be too much for him to handle. "N-Naruto?" She spoke very quietly.

Mouth open, Naruto heard and glanced her way. Love and concern glowed from her eyes and he paused. It saved him. Senses alert to his woman and everything about him Naruto felt the surge of chakra and jumped out of the way in time. Had he been gorging himself on Kabuto's blood, he would have probably taken a nasty blow.

From up out of the ground, Orochimaru appeared but it wasn't just the long- haired, snake looking man but also a snake so large – it was like the one that attacked the village! A tongue long and thick unfurled and scooped up the half-dead Kabuto.

"Well now, something interesting has been going on while I've been gone." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto within the snake's tongue and tsked. "You almost killed him and I've got plans for him yet. Shame on you boy." He turned his cold gaze on Naruto.

Naruto had protectively moved to stand in front of Hinata. He was no longer on all fours but his body was crouched ready to fly at Orochimaru if he needed to.

Out of the blue, Jiraiya on the back of a toad landed heavily next to Naruto. "Shame on him?! _He_ got what he deserved for trying to interfere with the ninja's of Konoha!" The toad sage said angrily as Kabuto disappeared into the snake's mouth.

"Jiraiya, you again? Are you always going to be next to this boy? You can't protect him forever! Even if I don't kill him, that boy's life is doomed." Orochimaru sneered.

"Naruto's life is his own and I'll make sure of that! You caused all of this because for some damned reason you want _me!_" Sasuke stood before the giant snake defiantly. "I admit I wanted the power you offered me but no more! It's over! I want nothing more to do with you and your evil! Go and leave us in peace...for if you don't…"

"If you don't, you'll have all of us to deal with! Naruto and Sasuke belong to us – come after them again and your life is ours!" Neji yelled out as he moved to stand next to Sasuke.

"Snakes shouldn't go where there are normal people living. We tend to kill them and skin them. Maybe make shoes from their skin." Shikamaru said from where he stood near to Naruto.

"I like snake meat. It's good eating." Choji said rubbing his stomach as he joined Sasuke and Neji.

Jiraiya chuckled without any humor and crossed his arms. "Well now you know. You mess with just one of us then you'll have all of Konoha on your skinny ass! Take your four-eyed puppet and go!"

"_**No! Kabuto is mine! He owes me a life!" **_Naruto growled and lowered his body.

"No!" Hinata yelled.

"Enough Naruto!" Sasuke said standing before him. "Let's go home. You kicked his ass." A half smile lightened Sasuke's expression. "My ass is next isn't it? Hinata said I'd be in for it once you came home. Just leave me something to sit on, okay?" He gently reached down for Naruto's hand.

"_**Sasuke…" **_Naruto looked up at him. The urge to kill and the urge to take his friend's hand warred inside him.

"Oh please! This is why I hate Konohagakure. Such reckless emotion is useless in a ninja! Sasuke these people have blinded you and your attachment to them only makes you weak! You will come to me and give me what I want! And there's nothing the rest of you fools will be able to do to stop me!" Orochimaru laughed as the snake rose twenty feet high then dropped suddenly scattering the Leaf Ninja before slithering away.

"_**No dammit!"**_ Naruto yelled and tried to follow. His rational sense suddenly disappearing. Kabuto had hurt and killed his father and now Orochimaru had threatened to take Sasuke away from him as well. He bounded after the giant snake intending on destroying the evil for once and for all.

"No Naruto!" Jiraiya and the toad blocked his path. Then Kakashi and Shizune formed a half circle to keep him from moving. "It's over son."

"_**Don't say that! Only my…DAD calls me that!" **_He attacked and the battle toad blocked Naruto's tail but it pushed the toad several feet backwards. Blinded with pain and loss Naruto rose up intent on going through Jiraiya if he had to.

It was painful to watch. Naruto was in a rage but the sadness in his soul could be felt pouring off of him. This time they watched as the toad's tongue shot out and knocked Naruto to the ground. Jiraiya jumped on top of Naruto and performed a few hand signs the slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. He screamed and screamed as his body shuddered and jerked as if he were being electrocuted. Then one loud gasp and he was still.

"Naruto! What did you do? What did you do?!" Hinata was there scooping him up into her arms and pressing him against her breasts. "Naruto? Baby? Naruto?" She cried and rocked him but even as she ran her hand over his face and chest, air flowed in and out of his lungs and there was a heartbeat. Hinata buried her face next to his and cried.

"He'll be fine. I just forced the Nine-Tailed back into his body." Jiraiya said suddenly very tired. It had taken all his chakra to do it. The fox would only have gained more control and Naruto would have been lost to them.

Kakashi caught the old man as he stumbled. Shizune tried to check on Naruto but Hinata wouldn't let her get close enough.

The day had started off with a battle. Naruto had tried to take his own life and Kabuto had almost succeeded in helping him die. Naruto had released all his pain and the fox's chakra had helped him to beat Kabuto into the ground. Orochimaru had come and saved his servant while Sasuke had renounced the former Sannin. The forest here was full of Sound ninja traps and it was thick and creepy with little to no animal life. The sun barely pierced the trees to touch the ground. It was hard to tell what time of day it was. In truth it was still early afternoon, the time little kids went down for naps and adults ate lunch. It was time for playing games in the park or taking a quick break from work to enjoy the afternoon sunshine.

Konoha shinobi gathered around the limp body of Naruto and the crying Hinata. They were tired and the satisfaction that should have come from saving the one they cared so much about was muted for they'd saved Naruto's body but not his piece of mind.


	24. Chapter 24

_** Home**_

**Sakura** and Lee had volunteered to go ahead of everyone and tell the Hokage what had happened. They traveled in silence at first but then Lee heard muffled sobs. When he looked back, Sakura had squatted down with her arms around her knees, face hidden against them. Stopping in another tree, Lee leaned his head back against it and closed his eyes.

_Naruto tried to kill himself! Strong, invulnerable to hateful looks and words Naruto – the guy I have always known. Kabuto made him feel worthless, like he was a burden to us and to the village. He believed it and wanted to die! Dammit why couldn't we have gotten to you sooner Naruto? I'm sorry, so sorry!_

"He-he tried it once…do you…think he'll try again?" Sakura lifted her wet greens to the bright sky up above.

"I hope not. We just need to show Naruto how much we care." Lee said but his tone was neutral unlike his usual upbeat manner. The fact was that many villagers would have been happy had Naruto succeeded and once he was home again – there was no way for him to avoid those despicable people. _How can he feel loved around such people?_

"M-maybe when he finds out Iruka-sensei is alive… It seemed like a good idea at the time, to snap him out of the funk Kabuto's words and drugs had put him in but the loss, his pain was real." Sakura dropped her knees to one side and looked at Lee. "It was too real!"

"Yes it was – is. I could feel it even after he lost consciousness." Lee shivered. "Come, we must go tell them what happened. They have to know and…be prepared." Although he said this, Lee didn't know how they could prepare let alone handle the thought that Naruto preferred being dead than being alive.

Sakura pushed to her feet and leapt to Lee's side. She looked deep into his dark eyes and saw a shared pain. He moved when she did and they hugged tightly. Naruto was usually a source of laughter or undaunted support but his sadness and pain was all they felt now.

* * *

**Ibiki **looked up as Kakashi, Shizune and Jiraiya entered the clearing first. Staring at their faces he knew something awful had happened and he hoped the kid had not been killed.

Neji appeared with his arm around Hinata. Then on the other side of the sad girl was Sasuke carrying Naruto on his back. The other Chunin followed dragging their feet.

Unable to stand the slow procession, Ibiki walked over to Sasuke and reached out a hand for Naruto's face. Hard, calloused fingers hovered over Naruto's mouth then down to his neck to check for a pulse. _He lives! But why...?_ Ibiki looked to Kakashi.

"Not just now okay? Do you need help here? Yeah of course you do, there are lots of bodies to take care. We'll help." Kakashi's eye scanned the scene – bodies everywhere.

Curiosity ate at him but obviously none of them felt like talking. Again he looked at the Chunin and saw two were missing. He raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Lee and Sakura went to give a…report to the Hokage. They need to know what went on before we take him home." Kakashi looked over at them, Sasuke and Naruto then reached out to touch one dark head then one blond. "You guys sit down, you too Hinata. Look after him – this won't take long."

Guilt tore at Jiraiya. None of this would have happened if only he'd followed his own advice and stayed with them. It was his fault – all of it and he wouldn't blame her if this time Tsunade killed him. "I'm going… I need to be alone for a while. Tell him when he wakes, tell him I'm sorry." He spared a glance at Naruto who now lay with his head in Hinata's lap and at Sasuke who threw one arm over his eyes as he slumped against a tree beside Hinata. Jiraiya closed his eyes then turned away. He spoke to no one as he disappeared into the forest.

Ibiki stared after the Sannin for a moment. Things were not good. It was when he could no longer see Jiraiya's long white hair that he decided the best thing for all was to go back to Kohona and away from this battlefield. "We're only taking a few of these bodies and men back with us. The rest are to be buried or burned." Ibiki said without emotion. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

**Lady **Tsunade waited alone at the gate. Many had wanted to be there, the ones who'd originally shown up to offer their support but she didn't want staring eyes no matter if they were compassionate eyes. It was about nine o'clock and the streets were deserted since she'd ordered them cleared.

According to Sakura they would be arriving soon. They'd been nowhere from the village yet it hadn't been close enough to stop what had happened. Both she and Iruka had not believed them. Sakura and Lee had to be lying. _Naruto – you wouldn't do it! You couldn't! _She repeated to herself as she paced. When a bird call alerted her to their presence, she did an about-face and tried to look calm.

The Anbu led the way. Ibiki nodded to her but didn't speak. He directed his men to relinquish their prisoners to the jail and the bodies to the morgue. Ibiki took one last look behind him then with a heavy heart headed for home.

Shibi was next, Shino held close to his side with Kiba and Akamaru not too far behind. Neither boy could look at her but they bowed to her before heading home. Guy also walked between Neji and Tenten, his arms about them a solemn expression on all their faces. Neji opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words. Guy bowed to her and walked Tenten home. Neji waited off to one side for Hinata.

Shikamaru and Choji were followed by Inoichi and Asuma. The very first Chunin of the group went up to Tsunade. He did nothing to hide the pain and shame on his face. "We tried…we tried but…I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." He shook his head then started when she clutched his face.

"You brought him home Shikamaru. Thank you." She comforted him even though she was now starting to believe Sakura's tale. Each of them was hurting badly and if her son wasn't dead, it was because he almost had been and that was hurting them all. Tsunade kissed his cheek then looked for her son.

Kurenai walked with Hinata, supported her really. She was in a state of shock, her hopes crushed. When she saw Lady Tsunade, the tears came back and she ran to her. The two women clutched at each other for several minutes.

"He'll be okay. We'll get back our Naruto!" Tsunade whispered in Hinata's ear. She kissed the girl's forehead. "Your father's waiting on you. Go to him and let him comfort you tonight then come by the hospital tomorrow." She felt Hinata shake her head. "Please sweetheart. Go rest, pull yourself together – he's going to need us now." Tsunade saw that Hinata was torn but the girl nodded slowly. "Neji."

Neji's chest was tight as he went Hinata's side. He hugged her then lifted her off her feet when she stumbled. Tears wet his chest as they headed home.

Tsunade wiped away her tears as Sasuke then Kakashi walked inside the gates. Her hands covered her mouth. Kakashi held Naruto in his arms. The Jonin wore no expression but he held Naruto gently. Sasuke was so close by him that they could have been tied together.

His heart thumped heavily as he carried Naruto to his mother. "Lady Tsunade…" He started to speak but then she shook her head quickly. Kakashi watched as she stood on tiptoe to look down into Naruto's unconscious face and kiss him. Her hands fluttered about him.

"He's not hurt My Lady." Shizune said her voice dull with pain as she stood several feet away from them. "There are possibly some drugs still in his system but he's not hurt – physically."

She placed a trembling hand over her heart. "Good." Tsunade barely acknowledged Shizune. "The hospital – let's take him to the hospital. His father is waiting to see him." She looked up at Kakashi then Sasuke. "Come on." She moved to stand between the two men, one arm around Sasuke and the other on Naruto's leg. Both men were alone in the world just like Naruto once was and this had to be hitting them just as hard as it was her. If any of them were going to come through this with their sanity intact, they would have to do it together.

* * *

**Iruka **cursed. He'd wanted to go with her but she'd had two large medical-nins watching over him, threatening him with a huge needle if he dared to get out of bed. His broken leg wasn't that bad and could have been healed already but Tsunade refused to do it so that she could keep him in the hospital and prevent him from going after Naruto. Again he shifted in the bed anxious to see his son. "Naruto." _It finally happened – the hate and fear and frequent attacks finally were too much for you to bear. If only you hadn't given in to Kabuto… No! I can't blame him for trying to save my life! _Iruka put his palms over his eyes to keep from looking at the clock or out the window. _Come on – where are you? Come home Son._

"Please clean him up then bring him to his father's room. Kakashi, Sasuke – both of you should clean up as well. Iruka and I will be waiting across the hall." Iruka's head snapped around at Tsunade's voice.

"Tsunade! He's here?! Bring him to me!" Iruka swung the heavy cast off the bed as she entered the room. He paused seeing the pain she couldn't hide.

"Please leave us." She said to the medical-nin. Tsunade waited until they were alone before walking into Iruka's arms. She pressed close to his warmth and let the tears flow.

"Tsuande?" Fear rose up as Tsunade clutched at him. _Did they tell us everything? Was there even more to worry about?_

"Y-you can see it! It's all over him!" Tsunade pulled back to look into Iruka's eyes. "Naruto has given up. He lay in Kakashi's arms as if he was _dead!"_ Her hands tore Iruka's shirt as she remembered his face.

"BUT HE'S NOT!" Iruka grabbed her wrists tightly. "He is not dead. We will not let him give up. TSUNADE! Do you understand me? I will not let him give up – will you?!" His look was fierce as he stared at her.

Tsunade's eyes locked with Iruka's then finally closed. She breathed deeply for a few minutes and let the panic fade. The hands holding her wrists let go and she once again leaned into Iruka's arms. "Sorry." She laid her head on his shoulder. It was nice to have someone other than herself to lean on and whatever she was feeling, Iruka must be feeling it too. "It just…freaked me out. That's not like him and I…it reminded me too much of the…ones I've already lost." Tsunade shivered thinking of Dan and Nawaki.

"I know. It was just as hard watching him walk away from me to save me. It brought back the night my parents left me to go fight the Nine-Tailed Fox." Iruka's voice was devoid of any emotion but he smiled when Tsunade hugged him tighter offering comfort. "That's the past and as difficult as it is to see him this way we have to try and bring some part of the boy we knew back because the old Naruto is gone." The flatness of his voice showed just how badly this knowledge upset him.

Tsunade jerked back. "Wh-what do you mean?" The fear came back.

Iruka patted the mattress and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. "He has always felt threatened. His whole life, Naruto has been waiting to die. I cannot imagine living that way, can you?"

"How do you know this?" Tsunade asked incredulously. "This village has protected him and his secret and he laughs – well he did all the time!"

"I told you about the good parts of our trip now let me tell you the rest." Iruka held her hand and told her what Naruto had revealed to him about his past. "Dying has almost always been on his mind even when he's laughing – it's never far away. Kabuto," Iruka spat out the name. "Kabuto found that niche in Naruto's armor and expanded. He broke me, threatened my life and in doing so ruined Naruto's view of the world and his place in it." Iruka looked up at the ceiling. "I wanted to break both of Naruto's legs to keep him with me but he did what a son does if he can – Naruto protected me with his life. He always thinks of others especially when there's danger so after what happened to me, Naruto decided to protect you and Hinata and this village. My son, tried to take his life." He squeezed her hand hard as his breath caught at the pain in his chest. "I won't let him fade away from me. Never…but that boy who played soccer and learned how to roller skate a few weeks ago is gone. You didn't get to see him Tsunade. He was happy in a whole different way back there. Naruto was free. You wouldn't have believed your eyes. I'm damned sorry you'll never get to see him that way for he'll be different now and we'll have to change too because we love him. It's that simple and that damn hard." Iruka covered his face with his other hand trying not to cry.

"…I want to say that I understand but I really don't! But it doesn't matter. I've claimed him as mine. He's mine too Iruka and we'll love him together – no matter what." Tsunade pulled away Iruka's hand. His tears weren't weak but made him that much more of a man to her.

There was a knock on the door. "We have him My Lady."

Tsunade helped Iruka to stand then started straightening up the bed. "Bring him in please." She turned as Naruto was wheeled in on a gurney. He was in white pajamas. The color of his skin was pasty. Veins lined his eyelids. There was absolutely no response in his body as he was placed on the bed. Iruka let out a low moan at the sight.

"Thank you." She told the men then set about hooking an IV to Naruto's arm.

Iruka limped around the bed and got on the other side of Naruto. He looked him up and down, there wasn't a scratch on him. A shaky hand hovered over Naruto as if he were afraid to touch him. "Why – why the IV?" Finally he placed his hand over Naruto's heart and a fleeting smile touched his face to feel it beat.

"I know the fox can heal him and Kakashi got out most of the drugs but I want to be sure his system is free of everything. This should flush out whatever if anything is left in his body." She leaned over and brushed his blond hair. "Don't worry Naruto; I'll get you back up on your feet in no time." Tsunade kissed him.

Kakashi and Sasuke took turns using the shower and were also given white pajamas to wear with a white face mask for Kakashi. Sasuke felt a chuckle in his chest at seeing his sensei all in white but it never made it past his lips. "Let's go." The man said to Sasuke and they walked across the hall. The door was open just a crack and he knocked. "Lady Tsunade?"

Inside the hospital room was a king-sized bed plus a pair of comfortable chairs. The window was wide and looked out over the village but the curtains were currently closed enclosing them in intimacy. In the bed next to the window was Iruka. He sat up with several pillows behind his back. Next to him was Naruto. There was a pillow beneath his head so his face could be seen but he still looked…dead. Facing Naruto and Iruka on the bed was Tsunade who was holding Naruto's hand.

"Kakashi, Sasuke – come in guys." Iruka waved them in. One hand was lying on Naruto's arm.

Sasuke walked up to the bed by Tsunade. "How is he?" Black eyes covered Naruto from head to toe. "Has he woken at all? He was so still when I carried him. If it weren't for his heartbeat against my back…" Sasuke turned to look at Tsunade.

Sasuke's feelings mirrored hers. "No he hasn't but there may still be drugs in his system helping to keep him sedated." Even as she said the words, she knew it was a lame excuse.

"How are you Iruka? Was the leg worse than Shizune thought?" Kakashi moved to the other side of the bed and carefully sat next to his friend.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Iruka held out a hand and grasped Kakashi's forearm. He looked up at his friend noting the weariness in his eye and the slump of his shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you for acting so quickly and bringing him home."

Kakashi also gripped Iruka's arm. "It was…it was close Iruka. Too damn close." He dropped his head. "I'm glad neither of you were there to see it. I think my heart stopped a couple of times." He grunted when Iruka pulled him into a hug with their arms trapped between them.

"He's going to live thanks to you and his friends." Iruka spoke softly. "I know it was hard, it was for me too and though I wasn't there I'll forever see it in my mind. We've weathered much you and I and we'll weather this too. So will Naruto." He drew back and cupped Kakashi's head. "We thought you might like to stay with us but if you want to go home…"

Kakashi had known they were friends but right now Iruka felt like family. He opened his eye. "I'll stay. He's my nephew, right?" Kakashi remembered the sex talk and how he had played Naruto's uncle.

A short laugh erupted from Iruka and Tsunade. "Absolutely, absolutely." Iruka's hand slid down his shoulder and they smiled at each other before both looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke? Would you…?" Tsunade began.

"YES! Umm, yes Lady Tsunade, if I may." Sasuke blushed a bit when she looked surprised.

Since the boy was right next to her, she pulled him around until he faced her. She took in the black hair and dark eyes – the total opposite of Naruto. For a while there she had hated this boy and had seriously thought of sending him away from the village but now… "Let's forget the past shall we? You had your reasons for the way you acted and I believe that you got over whatever was bothering you right?" Sasuke nodded afraid to speak. "And I told you I'd forgive you if you brought him back to me and you have. Let's start over Sasuke – all of us. Naruto's going to need his brother when he wakes up." Tsunade tilted her head to one side as Sasuke lifted his arms then dropped them again.

This feeling had long been absent from his life and Sasuke resisted it twice more but he finally gave in and he rushed Tsunade. Sasuke hugged her tight. "Thank you." He whispered as a few tears left his eyes.

"Oh!" Tsunade looked over at Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi. Sasuke had had a mother but she realized that he, like Naruto must have been starved for a little motherly love. One hand reached out for Naruto. They were as close as brothers, maybe she had enough love to give to the both of them.

Shizune watched from the doorway. It was a touching scene and she felt left out. _Lady Tsunade may never forgive me for what I did, let alone Iruka. I should go._

"Shizune?" Kakashi had noticed her there.

"Shizune." Iruka said. His feelings were mixed about her. "Come in please."

"Iruka, she…" Tsunade broke off when Iruka turned serious eyes onto her. At first she'd been angry with Shizune but now it didn't seem like such a terrible thing anymore. She loosened her hold on Sasuke as he pulled back but he didn't leave her side, he even wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hands twisting in front of her, Shizune slowly entered the room. "I meant no harm. Naruto – he was so despondent but when he heard your name, he perked up a bit. I thought – I decided to let him believe you were dead when he asked about you. Everything was okay…for a while but then he wouldn't give up on Kabuto! Master Jiraiya had to force the fox's chakra back into his body and this," She waved a hand at Naruto, "Is the way he's been ever since. When he wakes and sees you…"

Iruka stared the woman. "I imagine it will shock him horribly." Was his cold reply. "I can't say I like what you did because I don't, I really don't. Naruto's suffered enough and to make him believe that I was dead…it must have killed a part of his soul." Iruka leaned over and pulled Naruto up until he lay against his chest. "I'll thank you for being there and helping to bring him home but for that deception – I can't forget it. Maybe one day I'll forgive but not just yet." Iruka looked away from her and down at Naruto. There were short, curly hairs on his jaw. In all the time they'd spent together and he'd never seen his son so devoid of expression, not even in sleep. It scared him.

"M-my Lady?" Shizune tried to clear her throat but the tears kept coming.

Tsunade stroked up and down Sasuke's back as her other hand lay beneath Naruto's. She would tickle his palm but he never flinched even once. "You did what you thought was right and I won't fault you for that. It did work and Naruto responded and all that adrenaline helped rid his body of the drugs…he'd taken." Tsunade paused and looked back at Naruto. The image of him swallowing poisons was popping into her head. "It's hard," She looked back to Shizune. "It's hard knowing the pain you caused him. It was necessary but I know he blamed himself for not saving his father. Once he realizes Iruka's okay some of that will go away but he'll never have that moment back."

It was obvious the guilt Shizune was feeling and Tsunade wanted to comfort her. They'd been together for years and Shizune was closer to her than anyone but Naruto was now her son and he came first. "Give me some time, please. Let things get somewhat normal and then we'll talk okay?" It was all she could offer right now.

"Yes, ma'ma!" Shizune made eye contact with each of them and lastly looked to Naruto cradled on Iruka's chest. "I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly then left at run.

The room was silent after Shizune left until Sasuke's stomach followed by Iruka's growled. Both covered their midsections in embarrassment.

"Time for some food." Tsunade got off the bed and walked Sasuke to a chair. "I'll go and order something." She went back to the bed and laid a hand over Naruto's stomach but it was as still as the rest of him and she sighed. "Would you like me to fix your leg tonight?" She asked of Iruka as she stood and placed her hands in her pockets.

"No, I can wait. You didn't have to take my side Tsunade. She's your best friend." Iruka said with a frown.

"She is and I think she did what she thought was right but after everything you told me, the things Naruto told you – it was a hurtful thing to do to him, to anybody." She smiled sadly at him. "We'll get through this. Every friendship goes through rough patches doesn't it?" Tsunade looked at the men knowing they had all gone through something similar then turned and walked out of the room.

She retuned a half hour later with the food after having a good cry. Kakashi and Sasuke ate their food and watched a little television before quietly drifting off. Tsunade got in bed with Naruto and Iruka. This time she cradled him and felt his breath against her and closed her eyes. Being with him like this made everything thing seem okay, almost as if he'd never left home.

The family of three slept in the big bed. Two had disjointed dreams, some happy and others tragic. They had their child back but what would happen to him now? Naruto was the only one who rested comfortably but then he'd escaped to the darkest place he could find and ceased to exist.

* * *

**Lord **Hiashi took his daughter from Neji as soon as they entered the house. She was crying and unable to speak. The only thing she did was cry into his neck and hold on.

"Neji, have some tea prepared then go clean up. You may come back to me if you feel like it, if not rest and I'll see you in the morning." Hiashi commanded but he gently held Hinata against him and let her cry. "Go on." He said to Neji as he stroked her hair and back.

"Yes sir." Neji went off to the kitchen and told the cook to prepare tea then went to his room. It was good to be home, to see his room. He stripped bare and got into a hot shower. Mechanically he washed his hair and body getting rid of all the dirt and sweat he'd collected over the last few days. His skin glowed with the hard washing he gave it then he stood there and let the water pour down on him. The tears started then. Nothing like Hinata's tears but he found himself crying for her and for Naruto.

It had been the right thing letting him believe Iruka was dead but his pain – his devastation when Orochimaru took off with Kabuto… They hadn't been given the chance to tell him it was a lie and save him from that particular grief. He'd almost lost control and if Jiraiya the Sannin hadn't been there… But that wasn't all; Naruto with his pain-filled past had truly believed he could save them all if he took his own life!

_Dammit! Why? Why?! Each of us has suffered something horrible growing up. We've worked hard to overcome those things and we achieved the level of Chunin together. We were finding out we all had more in common than we knew. Friends, true friendship was ours but Naruto… It never seems to end for him! Is his life cursed?!Is there anyway to help him and Hinata get back what they had?_

Neji let the water wash away his tears and while he was now clean, he still carried a heavy weight on his heart. He changed into a white robe much like his uncle's and though his body wanted rest, he went to check on Hinata.

"Neji, I thought you might come back." Hiashi smiled up at him. He sat with Hinata on his lap, face lying on his chest. She was sleeping.

"You gave her something?" Neji asked eyeing the tea as he took a seat next to them.

"Of course. She'll want to be with him tomorrow so she needs rest now." Hiashi felt the weight of his daughter, almost a full grown woman but to him it was if she were still his tiny little girl. He looked over at Neji and saw pain clearly on the young man's face. "Tell me. I heard it from Sakura and Lee when they told Tsunade but I'd like to hear what you saw." He really would like to know what Neji's eyes had seen but it would also help him the teen if he talked about it. Neji had a bad habit of holding things in and something like this would only eat at him if he didn't talk about it.

It was just as terrible as it was the first time he'd heard it. Hiashi knew if he'd been there, he'd have done everything in his power to prevent Naruto from feeling such pain. "He was ready to die." Hiashi said when Neji finished. "Naruto had promised to die if he ever felt he was a danger to Hinata or any of you. I believed him and had the danger been true, would praise him but," The anger was there in his light eyes. "Kabuto…I do wish Naruto had killed him. Maybe that snake was unable to save him! He took Naruto to a place full of all his doubts and fears. I think the timing had something to do with it as well. Any other time and he would have fought but this tenuous time with the secret of the fox revealed and finally having parents and love. It was all still so new and to have it threatened… Bastard!" Hiashi clutched his daughter tighter to him.

Neji's hands framed the tea cup as he shivered. His uncle's anger was something he hoped never to have directed at himself. "How will they get back to where they were? She saw him half dead Uncle. He told her that she should have let him die." He shook his head. "How will she ever be able to forgive him for trying to leave her?"

"They can't go back only forward. They'll have to find common ground again then move forward. And you forget she knows his pain best. Hinata broke down, she had to let out that pain you were talking about and she'll grieve for what Kabuto took from them but she stand up again and if I know my daughter – she'll demand Naruto love her. This older and wiser daughter of mine won't let her love be denied." He leaned down and kissed her forehead." In truth it might take a little while for her to realize that on her own but he had no doubts about Hinata at all.

Hiashi looked up as Neji yawned, a satisfied look in his eye. He'd spiked the teen's tea as well, not as much as Hinata but Neji need to rest too. Reaching out a hand he slid it over the dark length of hair. "Go to bed son. These two will need your support. I'm proud of you for being there for both of them. I'm sure Hizashi is too."

Neji blinked slowly only then just realizing what his uncle had done but he couldn't be angry not when he was telling him that he and his father were proud of him. Smiling slightly he wobbly got to his feet and did something unexpected. He leaned down to hug his uncle and got a hug in return. It was nice. "Good night Uncle, Little Sister." He kissed them both then just made it to his bed where he was able to rest with hope in his heart.

* * *

**Shibi** and Inoichi stood back and watched the four boys talking. As parents this was a nightmare. As ninja it was a tragedy and they could only imagine what the boys were feeling.

"Is it my fault? Is because I acted like such an ass that Naruto tried to kill himself?" Kiba asked suddenly. Nothing had gone like he thought it would. He figured they'd catch up to Naruto, help him take out some bad guys and then the two of them would yell and argue and just be friends again but that last part never even came close to happening.

"Get over yourself Kiba! Naruto wouldn't lose it like that just because of you!" Choji said angrily as he searched his pockets for comfort food but they were all empty.

"It was everything Kiba but he'll bounce back. We were all there. Naruto knows we came to help him. That should help him when he thinks about it. Maybe he won't feel so all alone." Shino commented balling his hands up in his pockets.

"Not all of us!" Shikamaru said lowly. "Ino wasn't there! Damn her but you're right Shino, once Naruto comes to himself and thinks about, he'll know that we care. But convincing him that we're not in trouble from Kabuto will be the hard part." He kicked at a pebble sending it flying.

Kiba looked at them then over at Inoichi. He didn't appear to be listening to them but talking to Shino's dad. After all that happened tonight he was worried about something. He didn't want to tell on her but after coming so close to losing Naruto… "Naruto may not be out of danger." He said quietly and was surprised when Shikamaru grabbed his collar.

"If you're about to tell me that you still don't trust Naruto…I'm going to put my foot so far up your ass that you'll be licking my damn toes!" Shikamaru heard his voice echo in the empty street but he didn't care. He couldn't stand the thought of Naruto or any of them having to deal with anymore threats tonight.

"Quiet! Shh, I'm not talking about me!" He looked over at the two approaching men. "We're okay, just blowing off steam! Just give us a few more minutes!" Kiba waved them off and was relieved to see them stop. "Cool it Shikamaru or Ino's dad will hear." His voice was hushed.

"Shikamaru." Shino said at his shoulder. "I want to hear this. Who is threatening Naruto? Tell us!"

"What do you know Kiba?" Choji asked. The three of them crowded around Kiba and Shikamaru never let go of him.

Kiba was shaking. Shikamaru never got upset. Hardly anything bothered the guy but he'd just jacked him up and threatened to kick his ass. "Naruto's weak from all that's happened. He's vulnerable to anyone who might have it in for him…like Ino." This was fragile ground for in front of him were her teammates.

Choji laughed harshly. "Ino? She's all talk! There's nothing to worry about. Dammit Kiba, get us all riled up for nothing why don't you? Let's go Shikamaru." Choji started to turn away but Shikamaru didn't move. "Hey."

Shikamaru stared Kiba down. "Why do you think we should worry about Ino Kiba?"

It was like Shikamaru was trying to see inside his head. "After, after my… confrontation with Naruto, Ino showed up. She wanted us to work together to assassinate Naruto." The shame of it even though he had told her no came upon him.

"And what did you say Kiba?" Shino's bugs were becoming agitated because Shino was so upset. "Did you…agree to help her?"

"No! I told her to get lost! I didn't want any part of her or her plan!" Kiba denied. "I've avoided her ever since." He grew quiet as they all stared at him then at each other.

"…So you think, she would use this – Naruto being laid up in the hospital and his…depression to kill him? Dammit to hell!"

"You don't believe him do you?" Choji asked Shikamaru, disbelief showing on his chubby face. "She's got a mouth on her but Ino would never do it!"

Shikamaru looked at Shino then Choji. "She might. I would love to be wrong but the hate rolls off of her. When she finds out Naruto's laid up, she could take up where Kabuto left off." Shikamaru covered his face with his hand. "This is the biggest drag ever!" If they hadn't been depressed and worn to the bone, the knowledge that one of them would try and attack Naruto would have been funny. Ino's reaction to the Nine-Tailed fox had always bothered him and now this… "We can't leave him alone. I'm going back to the hospital."

"Nope! You're going home! It's been a long damn search and a freaked up ending! You boys need your rest. Go home!" Inoichi sauntered over with his hands in his pockets.

He'd already taken a few steps then paused when the Jonin spoke up. Silently he thought for a minute. "Go home guys, I'll stay with Naruto." Shikamaru said and started to walk off again.

"I said no." Inoichi caught him by the arm. "Naruto will be fine. Do you seriously think that either Iruka or the Hokage are going to leave that boy's side tonight? He'll be fine until tomorrow." Inoichi stared down into Shikamaru's determined face. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Do I need to walk you home?" The tall blond man hovered over Shikamaru.

It was in him to tell the man where to go but he was right. Lady Tsunade and Iruka-sensei weren't about to leave Naruto's side. "No sir, I can get home by myself." He looked at Choji, Shino and Kiba. "I'll see you guys in the morning, at the hospital." His tone was pure command and he waited until he got their nods. He turned formally to Shibi and Inoichi. "Thanks for your help. Goodnight." He bowed his head to them then turned to go home.

Shibi and Shino also said goodnight and left. Then Kiba with a sleepy Akamaru headed home. Inoichi scratched his head wearily. He'd known Ino had been acting weird since finding out about Naruto but to actually consider killing him? The tall Jonin had slipped into Kiba's mind and heard the whole damn conversation. He wanted to be proud of her, she was a Chunin now and her skills were improving but her hateful and overly prideful attitude was ruining any chances of that. "You boys can rest easy; Ino will not go anywhere Naruto – that I promise!"

* * *

**Hinata** dreamed. She was back at the river watching Naruto strip naked then go for a swim. There was happiness in her as she remembered falling out of the tree and Naruto coming to her rescue. Their lives had been ordinary before that but once she finally acted on her attraction for him, everything changed for the better.

She'd blossomed from his love and attention and he had as well. Naruto was always a caring person but now he opened up to her and shared his fears and dreams with her. At last Naruto had seen her and had fallen for her as she had for him all those years ago.

The love was what she dreamed about. The intimate moments when they held each other or swam naked in the river or even when he was stern with her during training was what her mind showed her throughout the night. It was when she woke the next morning that she was greeted with the harsh reality that Naruto had tried to take that away from them.

Hinata placed a hand over her heart at the pain. A shuddering breath escaped her before she realized that she was in her bed and there in a chair next to her was her father. He slept deeply and looked very tired. "Father…you stayed by my side." She whispered and felt new tears in her eyes.

Slowly she sat up and noticed that her body still felt tired and she was hungry too. Looking down she saw she still wore her underwear beneath a T-shirt. A sob hovered in her throat as she realized it was Naruto's. Shaky hands smoothed the shirt down over her breasts and stomach then up again until she pulled the collar up to cover her nose and mouth with the shirt. Eyes closed, Hinata could smell him. The tears flowed and she fell back into bed hugging herself imaging that it was Naruto holding her.

Again she cried herself to sleep and woke in the early afternoon. Hinata felt as if she was sick. Her head hurt, her muscles ached and there was a lethargy lingering about her. Finally the urge to pee had her turning over to get out of bed and there still in the chair was her father. At his feet was Hanabi and Neji quietly playing Go.

"Hinata." Hiashi said and pulled back the covers and picked her up out of the bed. "Hanabi, help your sister to the bathroom. See that she showers and gets dressed. Neji, tell cook to prepare lunch for us and serve it up here."

"Father please, I just want some time alone." Hinata begged as she stood before him.

"Well that's too bad because you're not going to get it." He lifted up her head so he could kiss her lips lightly. "We love you and you're not in this alone because we love Naruto too. He's still sleeping by the way." Hiashi had expected her to ask after him but her huge sigh of relief told him that she'd been afraid to ask. He looked down at Neji and Hanabi who hadn't moved. "I believe I gave you children something to do, what are you waiting for?"

Neji jumped to his feet. "Right away Uncle!" He smiled briefly at Hinata before hurrying away.

"Yes, Father! Come on Big Sister." Hanabi hurriedly stood then wrapped an arm around Hinata and escorted her sister to the bathroom. "I've missed Naruto. I'm glad he's home again. Father said he was hurt so maybe I can pick some flowers for him. Would he like flowers?" Hanabi looked up at her sister concerned at the tears falling from her eyes. "Sister?"

"N-Naruto would love some flowers from you." Hinata managed to smile at her little sister. Her family was there for her. _Oh Naruto….look at what you've done for me – for us! This closeness was just a dream before but now because of you, we love openly! _Hinata held her sobs until she was in the shower so that she wouldn't overly worry Hanabi. But once enclosed in that space, she beat the walls until her hands grew numb and there were several holes representing not only Kabuto but Naruto as well.

Hanabi was frowning as her sister exited the shower. The loud thumps had scared her. She cried out when she saw the state of Hinata's hands. The little girl wanted answers but her father had forbid her from bothering Hinata too much right now. She helped Hinata get dressed and thought her sister's choice of clothes were kind of weird but kept that to herself. The two of them left the bathroom with Hanabi holding the first-aid kit.

"Hinata! What happened?" Neji exclaimed seeing her swollen hands.

Hiashi just nodded. "Feel better?" He took the kit from Hanabi plus retrieved one of Hinata's antiseptic creams and set about wrapping up his daughter's hands. "You know this means that I'll have to feed you." He laughed at her dismay. "I'm sure this cream will help and Lady Tsunade will take care of the rest." He noted Hinata said nothing to this and he let the matter drop.

Neji moved until he could look into her bathroom. The shower walls were almost completely destroyed. _Damn! No wonder her hands look raw and swollen!_ He jumped when Hiashi told him to go get lunch.

They let Hanabi do most of the talking during lunch. She complained about a mean teacher and told funny jokes about the other children in her class. Hiashi watched Hinata. She was reserved but not tense and he thought her clothes spoke volumes as to what she really felt. An orange, large T-shirt, Naruto's he was sure and a pair of boy's blue shorts held up with a belt. _Just when had she raided Naruto's closet? _

Hinata listened to Hanabi as her father fed her soup and rice with vegetables. The girl was so different from her at that age. Hanabi was outgoing and was never afraid to speak up or ask questions. She hoped the girl never changed and had a life completely unlike hers had been. Hinata found herself smiling at the girl and laughing at her antics. Once lunch was done and she submitted to her father wiping her mouth, Hinata found she was tired again.

Since Hanabi had missed school, one of the family members showed up with her schoolwork and with great reluctance she left her sister to go study. "Give Naruto a big hug from me okay and we'll pick those flowers tonight, okay? He's sleeping now but he'll see them when he wakes up tomorrow!" Hanabi kissed Hinata's cheek. "…Love you." The girl said slowly then smiled as she ran away. She really liked how different their family was now.

Hinata smiled after her sister then sighed. "I think I'll take a nap now Father." But when she looked up at him his face was stern.

"Don't you think it's time you went to him? Asleep or not, having you there is bound to make him more comfortable. How long do you plan on hiding here?"

"Uncle? Naruto's fine." Neji frowned. "He's not alone Hinata so you can rest here if you like. Kakashi and Sasuke are staying in the same room. Of course, Iruka-sensei is there too and just about everyone else." That morning, Shikamaru had shown up with some unsettling news. Anger had him wanting to track Ino down and…well he couldn't hit her but he certainly had a few choice words for the girl. But Naruto was safe. Ino wouldn't try anything as long as Naruto was never left alone and Shikamaru promised that Naruto would be safe.

Hinata nodded. "He'll be fine without me there. I need time Father." She turned away then spun back around. "HE TRIED TO LEAVE ME! HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The words burst from her lips and she paced breathing hard.

"…Hinata, Naruto loves you…" Neji started but leaned back when Hinata got in his face.

"Oh yes! He loves me so much he thought dying was better than staying with me! Iruka-sensei told me he'd been talking marriage! How can he marry me if he's dead?!" Hinata raged. "Like I want a ghost for husband! A-a man in love doesn't do such things, does he? He would come home, ask me to marry him then freaking marry me!" She jabbed a swollen finger in Neji's chest.

Neji looked to his uncle for help because he had no idea what to say but Hinata pushed him against the wall.

"He's a damn coward! Naruto left his own father wounded and alone in the forest then – then HE SWALLOWED POISION TO GET AWAY FROM ME! WHY SHOULD I GO TO HIM? TELL ME NEJI! TELL ME, WHY WOULD I GO TO SUCH A MAN?!" Hinata beat against his chest. It surprised her. She hadn't realized how angry she was with Naruto.

"What should he have done my daughter?" Hiashi asked quietly. He stood before her bed arms folded inside his sleeves. "Should he have proclaimed to perfect strangers that when he went home he was going to get married? Maybe he should have pulled out your picture and bragged about how beautiful you were and how lucky he was that such a wonderful woman had chosen him to love. Or maybe he should have spent days looking for the perfect gift for the woman he loves and protected it the whole time he was being chased, his life on the line." Suddenly Hiashi stepped to one side and there on her bed was Naruto's beat up backpack.

"Hinata!" He said loudly to get her attention for once she saw the bag, all of Hinata's rage disappeared. "Should he have stayed and watched Kabuto kill Iruka? Would you have had him see the man he so admires and loves die as he watched when he knew Jiraiya was coming?" Hiashi gripped Hinata's shoulders. "He took poison so that he would hurt you and make you cry or did he take poison because at the time – he saw it as the only way to save your life?"

"Kabuto found his breaking point. Naruto was cut off from everyone. He was facing innumerable foes. The attack against himself was cruel – no doubt he could see such a force coming after you – after all of us. It happened once before did it not? The same people after him had attacked and killed people of this village." Hiashi shook her gently. "Naruto has always believed in protecting those he cared about. If he died…then the danger to you and Iruka would have ended with him." Hiashi felt her pain. She had a right to it – to the hurt and the anger but still she loved. She loved Naruto.

"…Bu-but he wanted it too…to die." Hinata said quietly as she trembled before her father.

Hiashi caught his breath and wished that she hadn't realized that. He pulled her close. "Possibly. His life, well there's been nothing easy about his life and this would have taken away all his hardships but he lives Hinata. You've got a second chance together. Give Naruto a reason to live!"

Neji slid down the wall and covered his face with his hands. _Just watching this is agonizing – what must it feel like to Hinata? How would I act if Tenten had taken poison? Would I feel she betrayed me and our love? Yes…I would. _Neji peered through his fingers at Hinata crying into her father's kimono then over at Naruto's bag. _He'd been thinking about her while he was gone. Naruto, one of the silliest people I've ever known was ready to settle down and get married! He felt he had no outlet except for death – how the hell had that happened? What the fuck did Kabuto do to you? …Or was it us? _Neji dropped his hands and let his head meet the wall. His thoughts were horrible because there were no real answers for his questions. Once again his eyes fell to the bed and Naruto's pack.

"I wonder what he got you." Neji said quietly.

Hinata got choked then pulled back from her father. _His backpack! _Coughing and trembling she made it to her bed where she collapsed next to the backpack. Tentatively she picked it up then crushed it against her chest. For several minutes all she did was hold it as she tried to calm down.

Neji rose from his crouch and joined his uncle; he even took hold of the man's sleeve seeking balance in this topsy turvy day.

Finally Hinata lifted her head. With a deep breath she opened the bag and dumped everything on her bed. Clothes fell out all wrinkled and she smiled to see a pair of briefs rolled up inside a shirt. There was his shaving kit, a few snacks, a manga about ninjas, some extra weapons, a couple of framed pictures of her and Lady Tsunade and two wrapped packages. One was small and had already been unwrapped. Hinata picked it up and undid the loose string. "Gl-gloves, the ones Kakashi-sensei gave him. He hasn't used them yet." She remarked but he had worn them. The leather was already in the shape of Naruto's hand. She stroked the soft leather held them against her cheek for a moment before looking at the other package.

The paper was light lavender with deep purple flowers. It had never been opened. Hinata traced her fingers over the strings before picking it up. _ What is it? What did you get me Naruto? _She was scared and anxious. _Did you really spend a lot of time looking for this? It's small but tightly wrapped. It could be anything! _Hinata turned it over and over in her hands before finally pulling a kunai from Naruto's things. In one stroke she'd cut all the strings and the paper unfolded on its own.

_More lavender paper inside? How much paper is wrapped around this? _At least that's what she thought until the lavender paper slithered onto her lap. "Oh." She said softly as she carefully stroked the soft material. Hinata found the sleeves and shook out the dress. "Oh…Naruto…" Standing she held the dress in front of her and looked up at her father and Neji.

"That boy's got taste. He knows what will look good on you." Hiashi said with a smile. The dress was slightly darker than her eyes, modest neck line, straight until it got to the skirt where it bloomed and would dance and twirl as she moved.

Neji shook his head. Never would he dream of buying a dress for Tenten without her there at his side. He'd truly found a dress that would flatter Hinata's shape and looks. She would be sexy but still modest. "I'll have to pick his brain and see how he knew what to get. You'll look beautiful in it Hinata. Naruto won't be able to see anyone but you while you're wearing that!" The words slipped out but when she froze he wondered if he'd said the wrong thing.

Hinata dropped back onto the bed still holding the dress close to her body. "I love him so much." Her chin quivered. "Can I really be what he needs? Is our love strong enough to pull him out of his depression?" She leaned into her fathers arms as he joined her on the bed.

"You won't know until you try. Let's go see him. You don't have to stay long but I think you'll get some answers if you see him. We'll both be there with you. I need to see him too Hinata, Naruto's like another son to me." He looked warmly at Neji letting him know that he considered the teen as his son.

Hinata looked into eyes so like her own. _Father loves him too. _Her head whipped around to Neji. _Neji too. They hurt in their own way for what's happened. _It was knowing that they shared her pain that gave Hinata strength. "I need a few minutes, please." Hinata wanted to try once again to wash away her tears and maybe try on her beautiful dress.

Hiashi smiled at her then rose gracefully and followed by Neji left Hinata alone. She did go look in the mirror at the dress but decided to wait until Naruto could see her in the dress before trying it on. Hinata wouldn't let herself think too much or she'd talk herself out of going. She was afraid to see him because she was truly unsure of herself and him. There was just no way to know how things were going to be from now on.

* * *

**Tsunade** had prepared for them all. Besides the king-sized bed she had plenty of chairs and two roll away beds for Kakashi and Sasuke. Every seat was occupied and still there were two people sitting in the window and a few sitting on the floor. Iruka was dozing on the bed next to Naruto while she sat at a table doing her paperwork. The only ones missing were the Hyuga family and Shizune.

Sasuke and Kakashi had spent the night with them and when she woke this morning and left to go to her office to do some work, she'd found Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sakrua, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Tenten outside in the hall. They'd entered quietly and made themselves comfortable. Tsunade had left and come back to find them all still there talking in hushed voices and she'd been pleased.

Naruto would be surrounded by his friends when he woke up. Tsunade frowned because medically, he should have already woken up. She had lots of reason why he hadn't. One, he could be avoiding them by sleeping or he was too afraid to wake up thinking that Iruka was dead or simply he was waiting on Hinata.

"Arf!" Akamaru rose up and barked at the door softly. Every eye looked to see who it was. The dog panted happily and went to Hinata.

She looked pale and scared but Hinata tried not to let it take control of her and knelt briefly to pat the dog. Hinata looked up at Lady Tsunade, at Iruka-sensei then finally Naruto who lay on his back unmoving. Because she was breathing fairly quickly, Hinata was glad for Neji's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Hello." She spoke to the room at large and walked over to the bed. Hinata didn't hear them respond because none did. She could feel their eyes on her and at the same time it seemed as if they were trying not to stare.

"Hinata, sweetheart." Tsunade stood and hugged her tightly.

"Lady Tsunade." Hinata noticed the woman's perfume and just soaked in the motherly touch.

"What happened to your hands?" Tsunade asked quietly when she pulled back.

A half smile on her face, Hinata told her. "My bathroom wall looked too much like Kabuto…and Naruto." She shrugged.

Tsunade held Hinata's hands in her own. "Yes, I understand. There will have to be some remodeling done at my house too. Hold still." The Hokage performed a hand sign then took Hinata's hands again and healed them. She unwrapped the bandages then kissed each hand. "All better." She smiled and accepted the girl's hug. _Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. More children than I ever thought to have!_

"Hinata." Iruka carefully got off the bed. Tsunade had finally healed the bone but it was still tender. He limped over to her and she smiled hugely.

"You look so much better!" Her now healed hands reached up for his face and held it tenderly. "Dad." Hinata said softly then squealed as Iruka lifted her up into his arms. "Your leg!"

"Hush!" Iruka held her tightly. "I thought I had dreamed it but you were there and you held my face just like that and called me dad." Right after Kabuto took Naruto away and he'd been struck by the poisoned senbon, things had grown fuzzy and he hadn't remembered much.

"Put me down." Hinata urged quietly when she felt his body tremble. She wrapped an arm around his waist and walked him back to the bed. "Yes, I was there and you scared me for a little bit." Hinata was feeling better as she got Iruka's foot resting on a pillow. "Sakura was sure you were out of it but you talked to me. …You told me that I might be your daughter-in-law. That was – that was real, wasn't it?" She lifted hopeful eyes to him.

Iruka pulled her hand until she was sitting on the bed but he kept on pulling until she crawled over him and was now between him and Naruto. He pulled her into the crook of his arm and smiled up at Tsunade and Hiashi as they joined them on the bed. "We only went to one town and we hadn't been there long when Naruto, of course, made some friends. They had asked him to play soccer and sometime between when he left to go play and the end of the game – they won – Naruto had announced to the world that he was going to marry you." Iruka smiled as Kiba gasped and Lee got choked on his drink. Sakura clapped her hands in delight.

"Shocked me but he looked so damn happy. Then of course he had to tease me about when I was getting married and as his father I had to take him down a notch and there was a tickle fight on the soccer field…" Iruka told the room at large some of their adventures.

Hinata rested against him listening with a smile. Her eyes turned to an ultra-still Naruto. She reached out and took his hand and brought it to her lips. Hinata never noticed the pause in Iruka's tale or everyone watching her. "Silly boy, you have to ask me first!" Her hand stroked his face lightly. "Come on Naruto, wake up and ask me already!"

There were pleased smiles all around and Iruka started in on another story keeping them entertained. Naruto was there and there was hope for him despite the despair of the last few days, that he would lead a happy life. Imagination worked that day, filling in for Naruto. In their heads they saw how he would react to Iruka-sensei's taunts and they laughed out loud.

* * *

**Ino **was curious as hell! When they'd gotten the order to clear the streets, it could only mean that everyone was coming home and something bad had happened. _Did Naruto really get killed and Lady Tsunade is trying to hide it or maybe he killed someone and she wanted to lock him up before a lynch mob formed! Yes, that's got to be it! Her precious son finally fucked up and now he'll have to be put down like a rabid animal and she didn't want anyone to see. Lady Tsunade must feel so ashamed of taking him in. Ha!_

Ino had dinner with her mother then sat trying to read a magazine but she couldn't concentrate. If it were possible, she'd sneak out and see for herself what had happened but the streets were probably being watched and her own mother, was there talking about nothing preventing her from slipping away.

For the umpteenth time she looked out the window looking for her father. Ino had glared at her father when he'd said he was going to offer the Hokage his help in finding Naruto. He had even asked her to go with him and she'd quickly and with finality told him no.

"I thought he was your friend Ino! When are you going to come to your senses?" Inoichi had asked.

"I'm perfectly sane Father and all of _my friends are human!" _Had been her sharp reply. Her father had given her a look that said he didn't understand her at all before he lifted a hand and walked away from her.

Now she waited for him on pins and needles since he was the only source of information about what happened until the Hokage made an announcement the next day, _if_ she made an announcement at all! To pass the time, Ino thought of life without Naruto. There would be no more stupid pranks or that loud-ass laughter of his. Missions would go a lot smoother since he wouldn't be around to mess them up or do that crap of getting overly involved in the lives of their clients. And Sasuke - that would be the best thing about not having Naruto around – Sasuke wouldn't always be hanging out with that blond idiot. Without Naruto around, Sasuke would need a friend, possibly a girlfriend to spend all his free time with, namely her!

Ino was still smiling when the front door opened and her father walked in. She jumped up and ran to him only to find him kissing and holding her mother. She sighed and waited impatiently for them to break apart.

"Are you hungry? I'll fix you something." Her mother asked of Inoichi.

"Just some snacks or something and a cold beer. Maybe two. It was rough out there." Inoichi said squeezing the back of his neck but he was smiling as he watched his wife walk away from him. It was good to be home.

"So? What happened? Is he…is he dead?" Ino approached her father with a slight smile.

"What's the smile for daughter? Even if you don't like somebody, you shouldn't smile like that – as if you're about to receive a damn present or something!" Inoichi stomped away from her and went to the bathroom.

_Damn, I handled that all wrong! I should have just asked how it went. It's just…my problems could soon be over with, so I'm really excited! I'll get to tell them all that I was right! I need to find out what Father knows. _Ino smoothed back her hair then hurried to the kitchen to help her mother. She had just put his beer on the table when he entered the room.

Inoichi eyed his daughter suspiciously but downed the beer in one gulp and sighed. "I needed that, thanks." As he ate the food his wife had prepared for him, he watched Ino get him another beer then fix herself some tea. When his wife kissed him once more before leaving to go take a bath he ignored Ino and waited to see what his child would do next.

"…I'm curious, why did the Hokage order the streets cleared? Did something happen on the mission?" Ino asked trying to ask casually.

Inoichi shrugged. "She's the Hokage. Lady Tsunade can do as she pleases." He twisted the beer bottle around then stretched out his legs under the table. "You haven't asked after your teammates Ino. It was a dangerous mission but you show no concern for anyone at all. When did you become so cold?" She was beautiful, as lovely as her mother but this attitude was so ugly.

Ino sat up then leaned forward. "Shikamaru, Choji - they didn't get hurt did they? Don't tell me they got hurt trying to help Naruto?" She was getting angry just thinking about it.

"So you do care? Well that's something I guess. No they are fine, everyone returned home safely. There were a few injuries of course, it was an A ranked mission after all." Still watching Ino, Inoichi finished his light supper.

She sighed with relief that her friends were okay then frowned as she realized what else her father had said. 'Everyone returned home safely.' "Damn." She spoke into her tea cup.

"It was amazing to see how well all of your friends worked together to rescue Naruto. Don't know when we've had such a strong group of Chunins. It's too bad you weren't there. You were the only one missing Ino. Would it have been so damn hard to come along and help your friends? You didn't have to be there for Naruto but you could have been there for the rest of them."

"Kiba was there too?" _So he gave in and went to help too? Bastard! _Ino shrugged as if it didn't matter. She hadn't wanted to see them fawning over Naruto or hear them talking about Naruto. Not to mention, she would have been helping Naruto indirectly and that she refused to do.

Inoichi sighed in disappointment. He stood and cleaned up after himself. It had been a stressful mission and he was going to take his own bath and go to bed. "You're forbidden from leaving the house tomorrow Ino unless your mother needs your help at the shop and then you're forbidden from leaving work. You'll see only the inside of this house or the shop for the next two days."

"What?! What the hell for?" Ino stood and slapped her hands on the table.

"Because my precious daughter, you're acting like a spoiled child or maybe I should say bitch! Your friends could have died tonight but all you could think about was your feelings for Naruto and hope something bad happened to him!" He pointed one long finger at her. "You will do nothing to cause them to worry about anything you might do." Inoichi spoke clearly and with emphasis. "And don't think to cross me girl. I've seen to having the Anbu keep an eye on you as well as set up a few jutsu to see that you behave." His shoulders slumped as he stared at his only child. "It shames me to know that I have to protect others from you."

Ino's eyes widened. _Did he know…? _She grew stiff with fear.

Inoichi nodded. "He didn't tell me but as you well know, we Yamanaka can enter people's minds. Unlike you, even though he doesn't like you much, Kiba protected you but I had to know why he was so upset when we'd just saved Naruto. That boy forgot his problems with Naruto and did everything in his power to help his friend but he was still worried about a threat inside the village. A threat from my very own daughter! They know – Shikamaru and Choji, they know Ino and yes they are as upset with you as I am!" Inoichi walked closer to Ino, anger in his every step. "You'd better behave yourself girl for no one trusts you anymore. You're being watched at all times – let's see how you like it! Naruto's lived like this, always under constant supervision!" He reached out a hand and stroked it down her cheek lovingly. "I'm ashamed to call you mine. How could you? I dread having to tell your mother, especially since she's so proud of you."

"DON'T! Father don't! Please – I never touched Naruto! He left before I -" Ino broke off as she all but admitted that she wanted to kill Naruto. She clutched his vest as tears dripped from her eyes. Never had she seen or thought to ever see such anger and disappointment on his face and all of it directed at her. "Don't tell Momma! I don't think I could bear it if she looks at me like you are now. Please…" Ino begged then cried into his chest.

Inoichi didn't comfort her but her tears touched his heart. Problem was Ino had used tears in the past to get her way and he didn't think he could trust her now. He lifted her chin. "Murder of a fellow ninja is incomprehensible. You were making a plan and you tried to corrupt someone else to get them to help you!" His fingers squeezed so hard that Ino gasped in pain. "I won't tell her what you did but she will know that you are not to be trusted Ino. You'll have to work hard to regain it from us, your team and especially Naruto." He pushed Ino away from him. "I'm tired now. Goodnight Ino." Inoichi spared her one last look and the pain inside him was unbearable.

Ino reached out for her father but all she saw was his broad back. Stumbling she made her way back to the table and crumpled into a chair. The wood felt cool to her as her face pressed into the table. It caught her hot tears as she realized that her world had been turned upside down.

_Father knows. Shikamaru and Choji know. Who else did Kiba tell?! Damn him! Damn him and Naruto! Look at what they've done to me! Everyone will hate me! How will I live with no friends and parents who don't trust me? Momma, Father – don't hate me! What am I going to do now?_

* * *

**Naruto** winced. He tried to escape back into the darkness. There was silence there and nothing. He wanted that again but there was a noise and it assaulted his ears.

**HHHOOOOOWWWLLLLLLLLLL!!**

His eyes snapped open. "The Fox!" Naruto's voice was thick and he cleared his throat. Looking around, he knew exactly where he was and also what that meant. "I'm alive." His tone was dead. He was given just a second to mourn his survival.

**YOU ARE. YOU LIVE AND SO DO I. DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD KILL ME SO DAMNED EASILY?! STUPID HUMAN CHILD!! IF YOU SEEK DEATH SO BADLY THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO TO THE AKATSUKI! **

Naruto sat up in shock. He was soaking wet from lying in a pool of water. He felt awful but this new sickness was from what the Nine-Tailed had just said. "How do you know about them?" The words were barely audible but the fox was laughing at him.

**JUST BECAUSE I AM SEALED WITHIN YOU DOES NOT MEAN THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW!! **The fox's tone became persuasive. **THINK ABOUT IT CHILD – WE CAN BOTH HAVE EXACTLY WHAT WE WANT! THEY WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL BE FREE! NO MORE PAIN FOR YOU. NO MORE DANGER FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO CAME AFTER YOU. AND FOR ME – I SHALL HAVE MY FORMER MOBILITY. PLUS I WILL KILL THOSE WHO WANTED YOUR DEATH! TAKE ME TO THEM! WAKE AND TAKE ME TO THEM!!**

Naruto shook his head back and forth slowly. "No! No! I won't! Those people are dangerous! They're rogues and there's no telling what they would do with your powerful chakra! Everyone would be in danger!" Naruto was panting with fear as he imagined the world left to the mercy of the Akatsuki. _You would kill them all, wouldn't you? Not just those who treated me like shit but everyone! Hinata…_ Naruto looked up into red eyes and saw the answer as well his own fate.

"It's not going to happen. I'm going to live and you're going to stay right where you are. I wanted to leave behind all the crap in my life that wouldn't let me be happy. I wanted to protect everyone by taking away the danger you bring but now I see that's just not possible." He sighed heavily and got to his feet.

**NO! DO IT MY WAY!! SO SOME OF THEM DIE – SO WHAT?! YOU'LL BE DEAD! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM! WHY KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN HERE WHEN IT CAUSES YOU SO MUCH SUFFERING? SEEK DEATH BY THE AKATSUKI AND RECEIVE THE PEACE YOU WANT SO BADLY!! DO IT CHILD AND SET ME FREE. LET ME LIVE AS I ONCE DID!!**

Naruto backed away from the fox. What it said was true just not possible. "I will always want peace but is my burden to your prison. I realize that now. For whatever reason the Fourth Hokage thought I could do this. I'm told your chakra will one day mix with my own forever. I've just got to stay alive and see that that happens. Once your power is fully mine then maybe I can find some peace." He smiled up at the angered fox. "I'd like to say sorry but I wouldn't mean it." Naruto turned around and walked away from the massive gates. He lifted a hand in farewell. "I'll see you the next time I need you. Right now I gotta…I gotta go back." Sadness and hopelessness hit him. "I lost my Dad and I've got to find a way to live with that. Everyone showed up to save my ass but they know I tried to kill myself. I doubt they'll want much to do with me anymore. I disappointed them all." Naruto walked out into the stark hallway that was the passage way between his own mind and body and the fox's cell. Behind him the Nine-Tailed fox cursed him and howled nonstop. The chains shook and rattled but Naruto wasn't aware of any of it. "What about you Hinata? Have my selfish actions caused you to stop loving and believing in me?" He rubbed his chest thinking of that loss. "I wouldn't blame you sweetheart – you deserve to be happy and I don't think I'm capable of doing that – not now." There was a dim light ahead of him. Soon he would be back and all Naruto could imagine was a life of misery much worse than anything he'd experienced before.

He took the step that would take him home to see all the faces important to him and prayed for the strength he would need to say goodbye to them all. Never again could he let himself be close to them. In order to keep them safe he would deny his love for them and lead a solitary life. He would stay in the village because it was the only home he knew but he would become a true outcast this time. No longer would he seek friendship, family or love. Love what a hateful word.


	25. Chapter 25

_** The Way Back**_



**Hinata **stayed the night. Kakashi and Sasuke were there too stretched out on roll-away beds. She'd felt awkward sleeping next to Naruto and Iruka so she was curled up in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Tsunade came in late that evening. As much as she hated to leave Naruto's side, she still had responsibilities as the leader of the village. She checked on each of them before changing and slipping into bed next to Naruto. As she pulled him close to her, she wondered what Tenten and Sakura were doing up so late. The two of them were walking by the hospital as she entered the building. The girls were slowly becoming good friends but had they found so much to talk about they wondered the streets late at night? Tsunade yawned and promised herself to talk to them tomorrow. She kissed Naruto's head, lay hers against his and fell asleep.

The moon only had a few hours of dominance left when, Tsunade's eyes flew open and she sat up pushing her hair out of her face to stare down at Naruto. Hearing the squeak of bed springs she glanced up to see Kakashi pushing himself to his feet then on the other side of Naruto, Iruka jerked and turned over. All three of them stared down at Naruto. The teen's chakra had suddenly spiked waking them.

Naruto moaned and shook his head from side to side. That sound finally woke Hinata and Sasuke. "Is he finally waking up?"

"What's going on Kakashi? It looks like a fight between his chakra and the fox's." Sasuke said his Sharingan activated. There centered around Naruto's belly was red and blue chakra pushing at each other.

"That's exactly what's happening. Maybe Jiraiya upset the balance and Naruto has to fight for control again." Kakashi said with his own Sharingan watching the battle of power.

Tsunade lifted Naruto's shirt to check the seal and sure enough it was visible. The seal was as it should be. Jiraiya hadn't changed anything but something was happening inside of Naruto.

"Look!" Kakashi said quietly. The red chakra flared suddenly forcing the blue into a tiny ball. It stayed that way for a second or two before the blue flashed as if it were going out but it blinked on again and forced back the red until it was like a fire being put out by a sudden rain. It flickered and tried to survive but the blue wasn't having it. There was one last flare up before only the blue was left.

They were holding their breaths as Naruto's chakra burned steadily then eased back inside him. The teen took a huge breath then let it out slowly. Color returned to Naruto's face and his breathing was deep and easy.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked. She was at the foot of the bed staring anxiously at him. "Isn't he going to wake up?" She glanced over at Tsunade who was smiling.

"Yes, I think so. Maybe not right now but soon." Tsunade looked up at Iruka. "He came back. He fought to come back! Iruka, he came back!"

Iruka's eyes reflected his happiness. His smile matched Tsunade's. "Yes he did. That's it Naruto, fight like hell and come back to us." He fell back onto his pillow with relief.

Kakashi stared at his friend for a moment then spoke up. "Will you be here when he first wakes up?"

Iruka sat up on his elbows. "Of course! I want to… Oh." He frowned and cursed. "Tell him right away! I'm mean let him wake up and everything but tell him quickly. I won't be far, just out in the hall. Don't make him suffer anymore." Iruka begged of Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Iruka. Yes, I'll tell him quickly but it's still going to be a shock." Tsunade said feeling torn between Iruka's rights as a father and Shizune who'd only been acting out of concern for Naruto. It was Shizune's fault that Iruka wouldn't be here when Naruto first opened his eyes and that Naruto would still think his father dead.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other with dread. This wasn't going to be the happy occasion it should be.

Out in the hall they could hear movement. The hospital staff was starting their day. "It's still really early. We should all try and rest a little more. I think we're going to need it." Kakashi said.

A huge yawn from Naruto had them all freezing. As his mouth closed he turned over facing Tsunade. He snuggled down into his pillow and settled back down into sleep.

Tsunade dared to lean down and kiss his forehead and his slight smile brought tears to her eyes. "Oh baby, welcome home."

Hinata sniffed. He looked so normal right now compared to just ten minutes ago. She looked down at her wrinkled clothes then touched her hair. "I- I'm going to run home and clean up!" She whispered excitedly but was reluctant to leave.

"It'll be fine; I think he'll sleep a little longer." Iruka encouraged.

Hinata hesitated only a second longer before climbing up on the bed and holding Naruto's hand for a moment. "Be right back!" She promised before hurrying to the window, opening the curtains and slipping out. Hinata wasn't even going to pretend to act normally. All of her ninja skills were used in getting home as quickly as possible. Her feet never touched the ground.

Sasuke, still in the white pajamas smiled ruefully because he was going to follow the girl's example and look presentable when Naruto woke up. "Uh, me too." He grinned and disappeared out of the window.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka. "You got some clothes here or do you want me to bring you some?" He asked of Iruka and they both laughed softly.

"Please. Just my normal ninja gear. Thanks Kakashi." Iruka said. "I guess you can tell anyone you come across. Just be sure to tell them not to all barge in and use the door?" He glanced at the window the two Chunin had used. Iruka didn't want a bunch of them just jumping in that way.

Kakashi laughed again. "You got it. Later." The curtain shifted with the slightest bit of air as he jumped out of the window closing it behind him.

"And you Mama T?" Iruka asked Tsunade.

"I can't wait to hear that coming from him!" She looked up at Iruka. "You forget I'm here so often, I keep clothes here. Nope I'm going stay here just a little longer and listen to him breathe."

Iruka understood exactly what she was saying. Naruto's back was to him but that didn't matter for now he could actually see him breathing. Before his breaths had been so slight that the both of them would get in his face just to feel any air escaping him.

Both of them got as close as they dared and waited for the light of morning.

* * *



**The **word did spread. Sasuke saw Sakura and Tenten as soon as he left the hospital. The two of them were on guard duty, looking out for Ino. After hearing the news, they decided it was safe to leave Naruto under his parents' care and also headed home to get ready. As they went, they each told another person. Sakura personally woke the Nara household to tell Shikamaru herself.

The hospital staff was shocked to see so many people who weren't hurt at the hospital so early in the morning. At seven o'clock, the corridor outside of the Unimo/Uzumaki room was congested with people.

Inside the room were Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Iruka stood at the door knowing he'd have to leave before Naruto could see him. Everyone looked as they normally did hoping that would make Naruto feel comfortable – that nothing was changed. As they stared at his sleeping form, they had no idea how he would act when he woke.

Grumbling noises came from the bed and there were several quick smiles because it was Naruto's stomach. The guy had a large appetite and that if nothing else would get him up.

* * *

**Naruto **screwed up his face then yawned as he stretched his hands above his head. He wondered what time it was. The sun was crawling across his body and he guess he'd forgotten to close the curtains again. "Dad, what's for breakfast?" He asked sleepily then froze. _Dad…is…dead. I got him killed. _Naruto turned his face into the pillow and pulled his knees into his chest. He wanted to run away from the pain but there was nowhere to go. Even as the pain threatened to turn him inside out, a part of him knew he was home again. He was in a bed and somebody was there with him but it wasn't Iruka.

He felt the bed dip and a hand touching his head. Naruto knew immediately from her scent that it his mother and he really didn't want to face her. _Will she blame me for not saving him? They'd become close friends since we became a family. Family. She can't be my mother anymore!_

"Naruto? Honey I know you're awake. Look at me baby." Tsunade was trying hard to stay calm. His first word had been Dad and her heart had stopped but as quickly as he said it, he'd remembered. She stroked his face softly.

He took in a deep breath. No tears, not yet. Naruto relished her touch for a second more before rolling away from it then slowly sitting up. A whole minute passed before he finally opened his eyes. His heart thumped heavily to see them all. One glance at all of them then Naruto dropped his eyes to bed. "I'm sorry."

You could have heard a pin drop the room was so quiet. As it was, Naruto's low words carried out into the hall where Iruka listened, one hand fisted against the wall, the other ready to open the door.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade and I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble." He couldn't look at them again. Naruto noticed he was in a huge bed but didn't think about why. He scooted to the other side away from a dumbfounded Tsunade. As he stood a gloved hand reached down to help him up. Naruto stared at it for a moment before allowing Kakashi to pull him to his feet.

"Naruto…" He started to speak when Naruto's head jerked up to look at him and he was stunned by how old Naruto looked. The teen looked like a man who'd led too hard a life.

"Kakashi-sensei…Thank you for saving my life. I was wrong…for trying to die. I won't do it again." He squeezed Kakashi's hand before gently letting go. "Excuse me; I have to use the bathroom." Naruto's face was set and he only got a few steps away before Tsunade flew across the bed and confronted him. She held his face in her hands and cried.

"Naruto! Stop this! Stop apologizing!" She insisted but he wouldn't meet her eyes directly and finally she gave in and just gathered him into her arms. A sob left Tsunade when all he did was stand there in her embrace.

Sasuke stood with both girls in his arms. Each of them was crying at seeing what loosing Iruka had done to him. That first look was as if he'd been looking at strangers and since then he hadn't acknowledged them at all. The only good thing Sasuke could see since Naruto had woken, was that he was glad Kakashi had saved him. _Snap out of it Naruto! Tell him Lady Tsunade – bring him back to us!_

Naruto resisted her at first but she was crying so. He slowly lifted his arms and held her. He let his face find her fragrant neck and hid it there. _This will probably be the last time I'll have this touch from her. Maybe she's been waiting for me to wake up so that she could cry. Oh Mama T…_

Tsunade held him even closer when he finally held her. He was responding to her but his body was still rigid and his breathing was even. Whatever he was feeling, Naruto wasn't going to share it. She sniffed several times and used one hand to wipe away her tears before pulling back to look at him. Vivid blue eyes stared at her. They were clear but so deep it was as if something was hiding in their depths.

Naruto looked at her, memorizing her face. He lifted one hand and smoothed her cheek. "Okay now? I hope you won't grieve long." Naruto leaned close and kissed her cheek then pulled away and escaped to the bathroom.

Tsuande looked up at Kakashi who grabbed her arm as she wobbled. "Is that…Naruto?"

"I'm afraid so. He's pulling away from us and doing a damn good job of it too." Kakashi looked the kids huddled together in confusion. He looked up and saw Iruka in the doorway. The man was angry and devastated.

"Tell him Tsunade! Tell him now. We can't let this happen!" When he heard Hinata sob, Iruka kicked the door. "Snap out of it! If you want him back then damn well let him know it!" He turned his back and began to pace the hall for if he stepped inside that room he would lose it and scare Naruto to death.

Hinata hiccupped as Iruka closed the door. She stood still staring at where he'd been then looked back at Tsunade who was standing up straighter nodding to herself. _We can't let his emotions affect us. Naruto believes a lie! He can't deal with anything until he knows the truth about Iruka! _"Stop crying Sakura!" Hinata got tissues for the both of them. "He'll be my husband. Naruto won't run from me anymore!" She faced Sakura and Sasuke. "You say he's like a brother to you guys. So let him know that! He's stubborn so we just have to beat him as his own game – right?" Hinata was sick and tired of tears and wanted to smile again. If it took her a lifetime, she and Naruto would be happy!

Sasuke smiled slowly then tensed and relaxed his shoulders several times. "So is okay if I kick his ass a little? Brothers do that to each other." He took Hinata's hand and squeezed it.

"Yes! If he needs it." Hinata returned his smile and they looked at Sakura.

She saw the strength in them. Turning she saw Kakashi wink at her and Lady Tsunade nod. They might have to be mean to him but the result would be a return of the guy they knew a month ago or at least a guy not burdened with blame and guilt. "Okay then I'll help. Just this once, Naruto will feel my fists again!" Sakura held up one fist, the other on her hip and got a smile from all of them.

* * *

**Naruto** relieved himself then washed his hands. He wouldn't meet his own gaze in the mirror but instead put his head beneath the faucet and let the cold water wash away the rest of the fog from his brain. Finally he looked up and nodded. _I can do this! No tears here but later… Now I just have to show them I'm okay and get the hell out of here. I'll find Iruka's…body and say goodbye. _A huge sigh left him as he forcefully held in the tears. Seeing the whiskers on his jaw, Naruto bought himself a few more minutes by first shaving then brushing his teeth. At last he figured he'd kept them waiting long enough and the sooner he got some clothes, the sooner he'd get to be alone.

He opened the door and found Hinata waiting for him. Before he could put her off or bush her aside, Hinata hugged him. She snuggled close and kissed him intimately on the neck.

Hinata smiled as a huge shiver shook him. _He's not immune to me! You're mine Naruto! _"I love you Naruto. I'm happy you're home." She stood on tiptoe and kissed the corner of his mouth and was pleased when he seemed to lean into her instead of away. "Come here. We have something to tell you." Quickly she took his hand and pulled him over to one of the chairs and pushed him into it before sinking down into his lap.

He was dying. _Don't do this to me! Hinata please…_ Naruto wanted her touch. He savored her words and the feel of her close to him just made him want to hold her and forget all his sorrows. _But I can't forget! Iruka is dead because of me. …And I can't love you…anymore… _"Get off of me Hinata." He said coldly then stood abruptly but he was careful, extra gentle as he picked her up and set her on her feet. "I don't have time for this." Naruto looked down at her before going to stand before Tsunade who was in the chair next to him. "I need to see him. Have you…have you buried him yet?"

Like him, Tsunade wasn't going to let Naruto see the pain all this was causing her but for an entirely different reason. "Please sit Naruto. That's what Hinata was talking about. I need to tell you about your father."

Naruto's hands fisted at his sides. He felt Hinata's warmth at his side as she took one of those fists between her hands. "What about Iruka? Is he buried or not?" He paused thinking when she didn't answer right away. "If you're worried about how he looks…I saw it being done to him. I don't care. I want to see him. Take me there now or I'll find him myself!" A hint of desperation could be seen in Naruto now.

Tsunade stood; as usual he wasn't making things easy. She gestured and Sasuke and Kakashi blocked the way to the door. "You will stay and listen to what I have to say first Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes trying not to say something that would hurt her but if she didn't get on with it… He opened his eyes when Sakura took his other hand and he looked suspiciously at the girls then up at Tsunade. He didn't like the way they were acting and then a horrible thought came to him. "You don't have him do you? What happened to him? _**They**_ took him?" Naruto bent over as his stomach cramped. _The Sound has his body! _"Not only is he…dead but they took away his body too?" His eyes began streaming tears losing the battle of indifference. Naruto couldn't breathe and collapsed to one knee.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed forward and kept him from going to all fours. "No Naruto! Tell him!" He shouted up at Tsunade.

Sakura stroked his shoulders as Hinata joined the guys on the floor. "No baby, no. _Listen Naruto!_" Hinata tried to get him pay attention.

Naruto jerked his head away from Hinata and tried to push Sasuke away but he didn't have the strength. "Why? Wasn't it bad enough that I let him die? _I let Kabuto kill him!_ Did they have to - ? I'll kill them. I'll kill them all." He said quietly but the look in his eyes was frightening.

Tsunade shook her head. Never had she imagined just how badly he'd react. "Naruto!" She yelled then leaned down then gripped his chin. "Naruto you don't have to kill anyone. No son you don't!" She spoke before he could. "Because your father is not dead! Iruka is not dead!"

"STOP IT! I KNOW HE'S DEAD! KABUTO TOLD ME HE KILLED HIM. SHIZUNE TOLD ME HE DIDN'T MAKE IT! IRUKA IS DEAD!!" His scream was echoed throughout the entire hospital floor.

Iruka had enough. He pushed open the door to see Naruto being held by Sasuke as he pointed a shaky finger at his mother. "Naruto. I'm here. I'm not dead." He watched as Naruto turned to him then stared in disbelief. "I'm alive son – really." Iruka walked slowly, arms open waiting for Naruto to come to him.

At the sound of his name coming from a voice he never thought to hear again Naruto's head snapped to the left. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Again he found himself without breath and just stared.

It was Iruka. It looked like Iruka. It talked like Iruka. But Iruka was dead. Unable to look at what he most wanted to see, Naruto dropped his head and hung in Sasuke's embrace. "You're punishing me for letting him die. I failed to save his life and now you're going to torture me with this substitution." _She must really be mad to do this to me! Mama T… _Accusing eyes stared up at Tsunade.

"No! I'd never do that Naruto!" It hurt that he would think that of her. She knew he didn't mean it; he was too far gone to make much sense.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke held him by the shoulders and shook him. "I swear its Iruka. Shizune **did** lie. Yes, Kabuto tried to kill him but Master Jiraiya found him and brought him to us. Sakura – tell him!"

"Yes it's true! I helped make the antidote for him. It was snake venom but we saved his life Naruto. Look – it **is **Iruka-sensei, your father!" She directed his gaze at Iruka who stood just a few feet away.

_Why do they keep lying to me?! That's not him – Iruka's dead. Shizune said so and none of them said any different! _ Naruto looked at all of them nodding and saying that it was his father. He slipped his hand into Sasuke's pouch and palmed a kunai. "I guess once wasn't enough? You won't stop until I'm truly a demon." Naruto said softly. He felt their confused gazes as he stood slowly. Finally he faced the person pretending to be Iruka. "I let you die. I already blame myself for that but now I need to kill you with my own hands!" It was the only way to stop the madness.

* * *

**No** one moved fast enough. Hinata screamed. Kakashi cursed. Sasuke and Tsunade watched as Naruto brandished the kunai at Iruka's chest and Iruka do nothing to stop it.

Blood showed through the ninja vest. Naruto had stabbed Iruka right above his heart and just under his collar bone. Iruka held Naruto him. "Believe me now?" He asked softly as shocked blue eyes devoured his face.

"Dad? Dad? _DAD?!_" A blood stained hand touched the scar across Iruka's nose. He reached up and touched the high ponytail. Naruto blinked rapidly as he touched the hand resting on his face. _**"It's you!"**_ Naruto gasped and looked down at the kunai still buried in Iruka's chest. "Oh God…" He ripped himself out of Iruka's grip, spun around and tried to run. The only place he could go was out the window and he ran for it.

"Kakashi! Stop him!" Iruka called out as Tsunade rushed to his side. "I'm okay. It's not deep. Naruto realized it was me but wasn't able to stop in time." He told her and grimaced as she pulled it from his flesh. "Leave it a moment." Iruka said grabbing her hand and walking forward.

Hinata moved even faster than Kakashi. She put herself before Naruto. The only way to the window was through her. "It's okay Naruto." It hurt to see the panic on his face. "He's okay." She tried to take his arm but he spun away right into Kakashi's arms this time and the tall man held tight.

_What the hell is going on? He was dead. NOT DEAD! I STABBED HIM! _Naruto collapsed against Kakashi unable to fight anymore.

"Bring him to me." Iruka said softly as he sat on the bed letting Tsunade heal the slight wound.

Kakashi had trouble for even though Naruto wasn't trying to run he was trembling and shaking his head in denial of everything. "It's okay Naruto. No harm done."

"Wasn't supposed to be – real! Dead. Was dead! Not dead! I could have…" Naruto cried and looked at Iruka on the bed before him. A shaky hand reached out for Iruka. The arms holding him let go and he slid down to the floor then inched to Iruka. "Dad?" He touched Iruka's legs, staring up at him then slowly dropped his head into his lap and lay still.

Hinata hurried over and saw that Naruto was crying quietly, eyes wide open with shock. She sat on her knees and leaned against him offering him her love. He was too messed up now to do anything but be.

Kakashi backed away to Sasuke and Sakura. He pulled them close to him and sighed heavily. Naruto's reaction could not have been predicted. It was hard to believe how one lie told to help had hurt so many people so damn badly. He glanced to the doorway some more of those very people.

Neji held Tenten as she cried on his shoulder. Shino faced the wall, head hidden completely by his hood and shades. Choji ate potato chips that were too salty because of tears. Lee stood as still as a statue and stared at the floor. Shikamaru was squatted down head moving from side to side muttering. Kiba stroked a whining Akamaru and also pulled his hood low over his head.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru surged to his feet, quietly closed the door and led the rest of them away. It was time to give them some time alone. Happy reunions would have to wait. Happy anything may be a long time coming.

Iruka and Tsunade sat on the bed with Naruto still lying on his father's lap, Hinata on the floor beside him. "I'm sorry to shock you so badly Naruto. We really didn't know how to handle this." He slid his hand into Naruto's hair and cupped his head. "…It was decided to let you believe I was dead so that you wouldn't give up. You'd just tried to kill yourself." Iruka paused because it was still hard to accept. "You weren't responding to anything so…you were led to believe I had died and you got up! You got him for me Naruto. Kabuto was paid back for everything he did to us!" Iruka wanted to focus on the positive for now.

"I didn't kill him." Naruto said softly. "I wanted him dead but I was stopped." He spoke automatically.

Hinata's head snapped up. "You blame me?" She had stopped him from that final attack. She knew she shouldn't be upset by anything he said right now but thinking he blamed her for not getting his revenge…

"No." For the first time Naruto responded to her like his old self. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Orochimaru would have hurt me if you hadn't called out to me. Even as the fox, I could still hear you."

Her smile was radiant and Hinata held his hand to her cheek. Then she watched as he raised his head to look at his father.Naruto sat back on his knees and just stared. "You're alive. Thank God." He sighed and closed his eyes before slumping into Hinata's arms.

"Naruto!" Tsunade jumped up to check him and was quickly reassured. "Asleep. Too much all at once. He's wiped out."

"He's not the only one." Kakashi said and moved forward to once again help carry Naruto to the bed.

"Yes but he's not acting all cold and indifferent anymore. I hope that means he'll open up to us again." Hinata said curling up at the foot of the bed.

"Me too. But I think it's too soon yet." Iruka took off the vest then bloody shirt. He looked down at his chest and touched the place Naruto had stabbed. There was nothing left but blood. Tsunade had healed it completely.

"Weren't you scared Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

He smiled ruefully. "A little. Naruto didn't think I was real. Someone pretending to be me would have defended themselves, when he realized that I wasn't going to, he aimed higher because he couldn't stop. Once he was close enough, he knew the truth." Iruka lay back on the bed just as tired as Naruto. "Knowing the truth now will help him out a lot but we still have to deal with his attempt to kill himself."

"But he told Kakashi he was glad that he saved him." Sasuke said from where he sat slumped in a chair emotionally tired.

"He did but the problem remains. The Nine-Tailed Fox brings him so much trouble whether it be from ignorant villagers or people like Orochimaru. He knows that being who he is – brings trouble. We're going to have to be strong. Naruto worries about us so we'll have to grow stronger so that he knows that we can not only protect ourselves from any outside threats but protect him and his heart too." Iruka looked over at Naruto who faced him. "I'm going to do everything I can so that you can live without fear Naruto."

Tsunade took another chair. Like Sasuke she slid low in the seat and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired. This mothering business is hard! I never imagined he'd blame me or lash out like he did." _His grief was horrible. What will happen to him when he really does lose someone? _She crossed one leg over the other then closed her eyes. "Think I'll rest some." _He's so fragile right now. Somehow we've got to help him see that not everything is his fault._

"It was frightening." Sakura said. "I think I'm going go for a walk. Maybe check on everyone else." She went to the bed and looked down on Naruto. He looked pretty bad and she wondered how they would ever get the old Naruto back. "I'll be back soon Naruto." Sakura stroked his arm then with a small smile at everyone, left quietly.

Kakashi sat on the window sill and looked over at Iruka. "So what next? He's not just going get better now that he knows you're alive. He may even still try to pull away from us."

"We love him." Hinata said quietly. She crawled up beside him and stroked his back then looked at Iruka. "Right?"

He smiled at her. "Right. Let's all rest while he is because the next round will probably be just as intense." Saying this, Iruka sighed and lay down rubbing the spot where he'd been stabbed.

* * *

**He** opened his eyes and saw brown skin. Naruto held his breath then cautiously lifted himself up onto one elbow. Iruka lay sleeping next to him. His chest rose and fell. There wasn't a mark on him. All his wounds had been healed even the one he caused. Naruto closed his eyes in relief then opened them again to be sure Iruka was still there. He was. _Dad. You're alive. Alive! I didn't…kill you! _Naruto moved closer and lowered his head next to Iruka's arm. He could smell him. It was really him! "Dad." His shoulders shook as he cried in relief.

Feeling the tickle of hair on his bicep, Iruka sleepily opened his eyes to see blond hair. Naruto was hiding his face in the bed, lying close to him. "Come here." He rolled over and pulled a reluctant Naruto into his chest. "It's okay Son. I'm here." Iruka let the teen cry as he held him.

Tsunade opened her eyes and smiled. That was promising. "Anyone hungry?" The room laughed as Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. "Coming right up Naruto!" She stepped out into the hall to talk to a nurse.

Naruto didn't look up or acknowledge anyone. It was wonderful to know that Iruka was alive and unharmed. Sasuke was here. Sakura was here. But still it didn't change things. As long as he was close to them, they would be in danger. He inhaled deeply of Iruka then slowly pulled away from him.

Iruka was surprised when Naruto moved away and wouldn't look at him. His head was low as he sat up and crossed his legs. Following his lead, Iruka did the same. He got a tissue for Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto blew his nose then took several deep breaths to compose himself. He heard Tsunade enter the room. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask - did everyone else come home?" It just occurred to him that there had been many Konoha ninja with Kakashi-sensei. "Nobody died?" He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Everyone is fine, no causalities." Tsunade answered and went to stand before the bed.

Naruto nodded, once less fear gone. "Good." He jumped because Hinata reached over and took his hand. "Umm, I'm okay and Da- Iruka is okay right? So I should be able to leave the hospital right?"

Iruka and Tsunade frowned at each other. Naruto didn't call him dad. "Where do you want to go Son?" Iruka tried to catch Naruto's eye with no success.

"Just home. I want to go home. I haven't been there in a long time." Naruto shrugged then rubbed his stomach when it growled again.

"No. One more day to satisfy me Naruto and your father should stay off his leg a little longer too. So you both can stay here through tomorrow." Tsunade said carefully.

It was slight but it was seen when Naruto jerked. "Alright. Where's my room?" He wanted to be alone and begin the necessary work of separating himself from their lives.

"This is your room – both of yours. Why do you think the bed is so big Naruto? You've been here with him since you were brought back. Iruka and I wanted to be with you – we were worried about our son." Tsunade silently begged him to look at her.

_Damn! They're too close to me. I can feel Hinata's breast against my arm. She smells so good. And Dad, as much as I love being here with him – I don't want to go back to the way it was! _Naruto nodded. "Okay but can I have my own room now?"

"No you may not." Tsunade said firmly.

"Is he awake? Hey Naruto!" Sakura hurried to the bed and behind her were two nurses pushing food carts. "So we're finally feeding you? I bet you're hungry. Your stomach is second only to Choji's!" Her eyes were bright and she smiled at him with delight.

Naruto blinked to see her so happy and comfortable with him. He wanted to smile at her but fought the impulse. Carefully he let go of Hinata's hand. "So let's eat." He scooted forward and found Tsunade standing before him. Naruto eased around her and got one of the trays.

There was silence at first as everyone ate but then Hinata started talking. "Father and Hanabi are coming by later. Both of them have missed you Naruto. Hanabi is also bringing flowers so I hope you'll tell her you like them. Don't disappoint her – please."

Naruto glanced up at her. Her lavender eyes showed only love and compassion. He nodded. "I'll be good to her."

"Well good because the guys are coming back too. They're worried about you. Shikamaru's taking what's happened very hard. I don't know, I guess because he made Chunin before the rest of us, he feels sort of responsible for us not getting…to you in time." Sakura finished off quietly.

Naruto's spoon clanged loudly in his bowl. "He shouldn't. This was nobody's fault but mine." He reached for a rice ball and gulped it down angrily.

"It wasn't your fault either Naruto but mine." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him. "Orochimaru wants me remember? Kabuto was only using you to get to me. It's my fault you almost lost Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry Naruto." He put down his tray and went to stand before his friend.

Dark eyes but not cold. Body at ease, hands defenseless. Sasuke wanted forgiveness or he'd take pain if that was what Naruto wanted to do.

Naruto looked away from him. "He may want you but he also wants me dead. He and his lackey. Just…stay away from him and with Kakashi-sensei and you'll be fine Sasuke. You'll be safe as long as I'm not near you." Naruto walked away from Sasuke putting the words in motion. He went to get the extra tray of food that had been delivered.

"And where will you be Naruto? You're a part of this team, are you not?" Kakashi spoke up before Iruka could.

He kept his back turned. "We discussed this before Kakashi. I'm no longer on your team." Naruto poured the bowl of soup down his throat. The plan now was to be an ass and drive them away.

"Oh? And just whose team will you be on?" Tsunade crossed her arms.

"No team. I'm a Chunin – able to go on missions by myself. If you won't send me out – fine. I'll just train until I'm a Jonin and you'll have to use me then."

"You expect to become a Jonin on your own?" Iruka asked coldly.

Naruto shrugged. "It can be done. I damn well will do it – Iruka." He glanced over his shoulder at his father.

"And me? Do you quit me too?" Hinata asked softly as she got off the bed and approached him.

Now came the really hard part. Naruto laughed harshly. "Why not? You'll only slow me down. I can't train you and me at the same time! Find yourself a boyfriend who has time for you 'cause -." He didn't get to finish because of the slap to his face. Naruto grimaced at the pain not only on his face but in his neck. She'd hit him so hard, it had turned his face to the side.

"Good one." Tsunade grinned.

"Selfish bastard! When are you going to stop Naruto?" Hinata glared at him angry as hell.

Naruto rubbed his cheek staring at her in shock. "What are you talking about? Stop what? Damn girl that hurt!"

"Maybe I should hit you next?" Sakura joined Hinata hands on her hips. "You're such an idiot Naruto! We know what you're trying to do and it's not going to happen!"

He backed up a step from the two angry females. Looking for help Naruto caught Sasuke's gaze. "Do you know what they're talking about?" He flinched when Sakura growled.

Sasuke laughed hands in his pockets and stood on the other side of Hinata. "Your girl was mad at me and that was scary enough but this time – your ass is grass Naruto! Hinata's not going let you toss her aside so that you can protect her." He lost his smile now. "Neither are we." He reached out and grabbed Naruto's shirt. "Apparently you haven't been listening to me. You are my best friend, my family now and I'm not giving that up!" He shook him. "You went through some shit – we know that and it messed with your head but that's no reason to push us away in some stupid attempt to protect us!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. _Dammit! They know what I'm trying to do? If I-if I can't push them away then…I'll have to leave them…_

"Forget it kid. We're not going to let you leave either." Kakashi laughed when Naruto's eyes widened. "We know you Naruto. As your friends and family we got you figured out. You're not pushing us away and you're not leaving us either." He walked over with a big smile on his face. "You're with us forever Naruto – get used to it."

Iruka still bare-chested went to Tsunade and put an arm around her waist. "So there you have it Son, you're stuck with us. And stop calling us by our names Naruto, were your Dad and Mama T." Iruka smiled at him and Tsunade stuck out her tongue and laughed.

It was what he wanted. It was all he wanted. Naruto stared at them. Sasuke still held him. Hinata was just behind him. Sakura then Kakashi. "You're all fools." Naruto dropped his head then broke Sasuke's hold on him. "Being with me puts you all in danger. So far no one has died." He did look up at Iruka then. "Is that what it's going to take before you finally let me go?" He was surprised at himself. This should hurt but he felt nothing. Nothing at all.

"You have each other." He pointed to Sasuke and Sakura. "And you have both of them and all the other Jonin." Kakashi received his point. "You can still marry and have kids – _you don't need me!_ And you have this whole damn village!" Iruka and Tsunade were his next targets then finally he looked at Hinata. Naruto appeared to have some difficulty now but he made himself. "You're so damn beautiful! …Hinata as much as it would kill me, you must find someone else to love. Give your heart to someone who is not hated by so many people or wanted dead every other day. I love you – I do but I'll only cause you pain. Haven't you been through enough already? All of you?!" He looked up from Hinata's pain filled face to look at the rest of them.

"You love me, I know that but sometimes don't you have to give up what you love when it hurts you? Well that's me!" Naruto paced, his body as taunt as a bow string. _How can I make them understand? _"I lost Iruka. You were dead simply because you were with me!" He spun around facing everyone. "I wanted to die and I tried." He dropped his head. "I was tired, so tired of it – the pain, the threats, the loneliness, the need to always prove myself. Dying, yeah I wanted it – even if it meant never seeing you guys again." He took a deep breath and looked at them again blue eyes shining. "After…when those bottles were empty it got so quiet. All of it went away, I finally had peace."

Each one of them died then as they saw that peace on Naruto's face before it turned back into pain. They wondered if they'd done the right thing by saving him.

"But it wasn't meant to be." Naruto smiled sadly. "He can't be killed so easily. The Nine-Tailed Fox's desire to live and his power is much too strong to be killed by poison." He'd been kind of slump shouldered as he talked but now Naruto stood up straight. "So I get to live. I live to do as the Fourth wanted. I hold this spirit inside of me until that power is mine and I'm able to protect this village but I'm not strong enough yet so I need to train. More of them will come for me, I accept that. They can attack me, I accept that too but I can't handle it if someone comes after you guys! Back away, throw me away, curse me! Have nothing to do with me and I think they'll leave you alone!" Belief shone in his eyes. To Naruto, everything he was saying was gospel. "Maybe one day, when I've mastered my power, we can be…friends again. Until then…I don't ever want to see any of you again." Naruto stood as if ready for battle. His stance wide, hands at his sides hands clenched and his face full of determination.

He'd staggered them. Doubts filled them and they wondered if Naruto had it right and they were wrong. And everything he was doing was out of love.

"Naruto!" The door opened and Hanabi ran in. Her long hair flew out behind her and in her arms were flowers. She wore a huge smile at seeing him but slid to a halt as her keen eyesight saw tension and sadness in the room's occupants. "Sister? Naruto?" She looked from one to the other.

Hinata blinked and was finally able to look away from Naruto. The man before her was so much more than the man who'd left weeks ago. He loved even more fiercely even as he broke her heart. "Hanabi, hey! Wow, did you leave any flowers in the garden?" She forced a smile then saw her father in the doorway. "Father."

"Did we interrupt something?" Hiashi asked quietly. "We can come back later." He'd seen Naruto's stance and couldn't help but wonder if they'd just prevented a fight from starting.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hanabi. Did you grow while I was gone?" He walked over to the girl then bent down her. "All this for me? I am a guy you know?" Naruto took the flowers making the girl smile. "…Mama T are there any vases around?" The eyes he turned to her were kind but darker.

"I'm sure we can find some." Tsunade said her voice weak. She left Iruka's side and took Naruto's fragrant burden. "I'll be right back."

Hiashi frowned when she wouldn't meet his gaze. He turned back to look at Naruto, something decidedly different about the boy.

"So what did you master while I was gone?" Naruto took the girl's hand and led her over to one of the chairs. He sat and pulled her into his lap. "What is it?" Hanabi was staring at him.

She shook her head. "I don't know. You seem different. You look different too." Hanabi looked at Naruto trying to figure out what was missing.

"Well I am in the hospital. I'm just a little tired that's all. Come on, talk to me. What's been going on with you?" Naruto smiled at her and tapped her nose.

Hanabi shook it off and smiled at him then launched into everything that had been going on with her while he'd been gone.

It was a peculiar scene. Naruto sat with Hanabi on his lap talking and joking with her but it was as the girl said – he was different. Naruto laughed and smiled but what was missing was his happiness. He was going through the motions beautifully, a stranger would never have known the difference but they all could see it. Whatever it was that made him smile and laugh like a fool before was no longer there. Kabuto, the poison or maybe it was learning that he couldn't die had drained away that happiness.

* * *

**They **let Hanabi carry on for almost an hour. He seemed like the Naruto of the past when he was with her but finally she ran down."So will you tell me about your trip?" Hanabi looked up at his smiling face. "I know! You look older!" She blinked. It was true; Naruto didn't look like a teenager anymore. His face was a harder and the light in his eyes had changed. "Are you really okay Naruto?" She stroked his hard jaw.

He stiffened then smiled for her. It was a true smile this time. The light came back. "I am. Don't worry about me Hanabi." He drew the girl close and shut his eyes tight.

They way he was holding Hanabi as if she were something precious, someone he was loathed to give up helped them to know who was right in all this.

"Hanabi. Kiss Naruto and say bye for now. I believe you've worn him out." Hiashi said gently. No one had said a word as the girl and teen talked but he'd seen something change in them when Naruto hugged his daughter and he wanted in on this next talk. "I'd like to welcome Naruto home as well then I'll take you out to dinner. Would you like that?"

"You'll take me out?" Hanabi pulled back to look at her father excitedly. This was new; he'd never taken her out before. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Hiashi laughed delighted to see her so happy.

"Mmwah! Love you Naruto! Welcome home!" Hanabi kissed his cheek then squeezed him with her thin arms. Laughing she jumped off his lap, bowed to everyone then ran to her father. "I'll be down in the garden okay?" She pulled him down until she could kiss his cheek. "See you later!" Hanabi waved to Hinata and Naruto then skipped out of the room.

Naruto sighed heavily. She was a lovely little girl full of life. He couldn't help but respond to her but it had taxed him greatly. He crossed his arms then one leg over the other. "It's bad enough saying goodbye to you guys but the kids…Hanabi and Konohamaru – damn." He shook his head then stood up ready to leave them.

"Excuse me? Explain yourself Naruto." Lord Hiashi said sharply.

Naruto looked at him in surprise but remembered that Lord Hiashi hadn't been there earlier. He walked over to the man. He stood before Hinata's father and there was clear admiration on his face. "I'm leaving the village. I thought I could stay…anyway I can't. It's going be hard on everyone – Hinata and Hanabi especially." Naruto looked over at Hinata and he was surprised at her blank expression. "I fell in love with your daughter. She's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me so I can't regret loving her but I wish I didn't have to cause her pain now. I'm sorry." He looked from daughter to father. "And you sir, thank you for accepting me and letting me be a part of your family. You'll never know how much that meant to me – really." Naruto went ahead and hugged him. He doubted he'd get a second chance.

"So I'm going to head home now, pack my stuff." Naruto looked at them all. "I've got other people I should say goodbye to." He shook his head in dread at having to do that. Maybe he'd just say he was going on a mission to spare them and himself. "Take care of Hinata." He said not speaking to anyone person. Naruto stepped away from Lord Hiashi and prepared to walk out of the hospital room.

"He hit his head didn't he?" Lord Hiashi asked Tsunade. "He must have if he thinks I'm just going let him leave!" He gripped Naruto's arm in a harsh grip. "Hinata – are you going to let him leave?" Hiashi simply couldn't believe that she or any of them were going to let him go so easily. "Tsunade!"

"Of course not Father." Hinata smiled at her father. "Naruto is never leaving me again." Her gaze went to the shocked teen still held by her father. "No more Naruto. This is your home – our home. You'll train here and grow stronger. You'll propose to me and we'll be married. Sorry Iruka-sensei, Dad but if you don't get a move on, we will have children before you do." She giggled to hear him groan.

"Cut me a break Hinata!" Iruka chuckled.

"WAIT A MINUTE! JUST HOLD ON! I'M LEAVING – REMEMBER?!" Naruto yelled and jerked on his arm but found he couldn't break away from Lord Hiashi's grip. He took a deep breath. "Look, I explained it already – you'll be safer if I'm gone! Hinata think!"

"She is thinking Son, it's you who isn't." Iruka said moving towards him. "Lord Hiashi I wish I could say that he has hit his head but no, he's got some mixed up gene in him or something that just makes him stupid. It showed itself clearly when he was in the academy. I'd hoped by now it had gone dormant but it's apparently resurfaced." Iruka shook his head then smiled as Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad – Iruka, if I'm around you're all in danger!" Naruto yelled as his father stopped before him.

"And if we die because you're not around to save us?" Iruka countered softly. "So you're not here, you don't think they'll attack anyway? Anybody who comes looking for you and find you gone – don't you think they're going to attack or torture one of us trying to get information on you? Or we could die on a mission or because of a stupid freak accident! What will you do then Naruto? You can't take the blame for every bad thing that happens! As important as you are to all of us, you aren't that damn important!"

Naruto's mouth snapped closed._ They could die when I'm not here. I'd never see them again. But still… _"Iruka -."

"Will you stop that that?! You can't call me that anymore! I'm your DAD! And Tsunade is Mama T! You can't take it back or give it up Naruto. You have parents and a girlfriend and friends! You said you can't die well you can't damn well leave either!" Iruka glared down into Naruto's stubborn face.

"I'll leave without your permission. One day I'll just up and disappear _Iruka!"_ Naruto got in Iruka's face.

He hit him. Iruka pulled back his fist and sent Naruto flying into the wall behind him. "Like hell." He stalked to the boy slumped against the wall pulled him up and hit him again. "You'll do no such thing! If I have to sit on you day and night – I will. You thought you were watched before? You ain't seen nothing yet!" Iruka shook him.

Hinata walked over to him and stared down at Naruto's bloody face. "Even if you do mange to leave Naruto, I'll just follow you. Nuh-uh," She shook her head before he could speak. "Doesn't matter if I do lose your trail because I'll never come home again if I don't have you with me. You leave then I leave never to see my family or Konoha again. If anything happens to me then _that will be your fault!_ Now what will you do Naruto?" She dared him.

Naruto blinked. "You wouldn't. You couldn't." His heart skipped a beat.

"But she would. If there's one thing I've learned about Hinata is that she means what she says." Sasuke moved closer. "She'll follow you, I might as well." Sasuke rubbed his chin. "You attract danger like flies to food Naruto. Sooner or later you'll come across Itachi, so if I follow you as well I may get the chance to avenge my family." He squatted down to better see Naruto's eyes. "Will you be there to back me up or leave me to fight my greatest battle alone? Would you leave me to die Naruto?" His dark eyes held Naruto's blue ones.

Iruka/Dad, Hinata and Sasuke - all wanting and expecting something he wasn't sure he was capable of giving anymore. He wanted to run and never stop running but he knew they would chase him. It was satisfying to know they cared so much and scary as hell. Naruto couldn't look at them anymore and covered his face with his hands. His head went from side to side. "It's a mistake." Naruto whispered. "You're making a mistake. You'll regret this someday." He turned over onto his side and blanked them all from his sight then tuned them out.

It was a pitiful sight and Iruka couldn't ignore him. "Naruto." He sat down against the damaged wall and rubbed the teen's head. "You'll see, one day you'll say – 'Dad you were right and I was wrong.' You will and I'll make sure there are witnesses and pictures and everything." He teased his son as he always did but Naruto didn't respond.

"Hmm, has this been going on since he woke up?" Lord Hiashi asked as he walked over to Tsunade. "If so, it's no wonder you all look like you been on an S ranked mission."

"Our son has very strong emotions and he brings them out in all of us." She gave the Hyuga clan leader a quick hug. "Thanks for stopping by with Hanabi. He just about had us convinced to let him go when she showed up. Naruto couldn't run from her and tried hard to be his old self for her happiness, that's when we knew. If he could do it for her then he's able to do it for us as well. It's what his heart wants if not his head." Tsunade was breathing easier, Lord Hiashi was a calming presence for her. "You'd better go, Hanabi's waiting for that special dinner with her handsome father. We've got things under control here for now."

Hiashi would rather stay and help bring Naruto around but there were enough people here already and looking at Naruto, one more person was one too many. "You're right. My Hanabi deserves a big treat for her work here today." He gave Tsunade another quick hug. "Good luck My Lady." Hiashi went to Hinata and swept her up. "Be strong daughter. He's worth fighting for."

Hinata was comforted by her father's words and touch. She soaked in his strength and serenity. "I know. I love you Father and please kiss Hanabi for me. Tell her Naruto and I will take her out soon too." Hanabi had saved Naruto from himself.

Hiashi laughed. "I will!" He stroked her face, more proud of her with every growing minute. Then he turned to Naruto. Hiashi could tell that Naruto was under great stress and pressure. "Naruto, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. My home is your home. I look forward to hearing you call me father." He leaned down and touched Naruto's shoulder. "I love you boy."

Naruto shuddered and peeked up at him. Lord Hiashi had always been a frightening man. It was only when he and Hinata had become a couple that he'd known what a gentle man he could be. Naruto wasn't afraid of him anymore, certainly not now. "Lord Hiashi…thank you." He managed softly and even found a smile for him.

Hiashi nodded then looked at Iruka. "He's a good boy. He won't leave you. Maybe that's enough for today. You both look like you could use some rest." This time he patted Iruka's bare shoulder as he walked away. "I'll see you all soon." Lord Hiashi bowed then quietly left the room.

Silence. It seemed to be the pattern. Big emotional scenes followed by silence. It was already late afternoon and they'd been going back and forth all day. Naruto rolled over on his back to stare up at the ceiling. One hand hit Iruka's thigh. He started to pull it away but in the end left it where it lay.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi – go home. You've all had a long day and haven't seen your own beds in a while. Naruto and Iruka will stay here as planned. Tomorrow – he will still be here tomorrow." Lady Tsunade said going to each of them offering a kiss or touch of gratitude. She went to stand over Naruto. "That's right isn't it Son?"

Naruto met her gaze but said nothing. For several long minutes he just stared at her then he gripped Iruka's thigh and pushed himself up. Now he looked at Iruka, first at his chest where there was a bit of blood left then up into his eyes. "Dad." He nodded then stood. "Mama T. I'll be here tomorrow." He didn't say he'd be there for every tomorrow but just the next day.

Tsunade let out a relieved sigh and took him into her arms. "Don't leave me Naruto. I couldn't stand it!" She whispered into his ear then she shed a few tears as he hugged her back this time like he'd done in the past. "My son…my boy."

"Come on guys. We have his promise." Kakashi said. He pulled Iruka to his feet. "You need us – just call." He slapped Iruka's arm then patted Naruto's head on the way out of the room.

"Iruka-sensei." Sakura bowed then let her hand briefly touch mother and son.

"Go on home Sasuke, if only for a little while. You can come back if you wish. Just go relax for a few hours then you can come back and maybe have a real talk with Naruto, okay?" He'd looked reluctant to leave. Iruka said with one arm around the teen.

Sasuke blinked up at him then smiled. "Thanks Iruka-sensei. I will." He walked over to Naruto who turned to look at him. He still looked as if the world was pressing down on him and Sasuke wanted only to see him smile. "I'll keep everyone else away Naruto for now. I know you need time but I hope you'll spare me some of it. I've so much to tell you." Sasuke stepped closer. "They love you man! At least bend enough to _let _them show you! It's what you need and what everybody wants."

Naruto could see Sasuke's pain then. Sasuke wanted what he, Naruto had and it made him feel like an idiot. Naruto reached out and took Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you." It was said soberly but honestly and it made Sasuke smile.

"I'll see you later then." Sasuke nodded and gripped Naruto's hand. Finally he let go and left them but not before looking back on what he hoped would be a new beginning for them all.

"You should go home too Tsunade. As Hokage you don't much rest as it is. Take the rest of the day for yourself, we'll be okay. Right Naruto?" Iruka joined them completing the circle.

It was a losing battle trying to hold out against them and for now he was just too damned tried to try. "Go home Mama T. …I don't mean to make you suffer so much." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "The village needs you to be strong. I guess I'm not going anywhere." He shrugged tiredly.

Like Sasuke, Tsunade would rather stay but they had been through a lot. So much had happened in such a short time and truthfully she did need some time to gather her thoughts. They had to find the right words to convince Naruto to stay permanently. She leaned forward and kissed Iruka lightly on the lips then her son's cheek. "You two take care of each other. No more fighting and I'll probably come back too. I can't seem to stay away from you." Tsunade held his chin and kissed him again. She turned to leave and saw Hinata standing quietly by the bed.

"Have a nice rest Lady Tsunade." Hinata bowed her head slightly.

"Hmm, thank you." Hinata's place in all of this was just as important, maybe more so than her own. Tsunade left without another word and though she had Naruto's promise, she arranged for guards to watch their room. He wouldn't step one foot out of the hospital without somebody following him.

Awkwardness was left for the three of them. The room felt way too big now. There was so much left say but no ambition to say it. Nobody knew exactly where to look or how to pass the remaining hours of the day.

"I think I'll go wash up a bit and find a clean shirt. I should put some ice on my hand too. That jaw of yours is hard!" Iruka said trying to keep the tone light.

"I hurt you again?" Naruto looked down at the bruises on Iruka's knuckles then felt his lip. It was already healed of course. "I'm sorry…Dad." He shook his head.

"You didn't hurt me. I hit you remember and it just a couple of bruises Naruto." Iruka gripped his shoulder.

"But this wasn't." Naruto lightly ran his finger over dried blood – the place where he had stabbed Iruka.

"It's healed and forgotten. It was an accident. I've been hurt worse at the academy." Iruka sighed cupped Naruto's neck and pulled him close. "I know you blame yourself but I don't! It was an impossible situation and considering everything I'm glad you acted instead retreating back into that coma. Nothing touched you then – nothing and that was way scarier than you coming at me with a kunai. "I've got lots to say and even more I want to hear from you Naruto but now, let's just take it one moment at a time. I'm going to go hide in the bathroom for a few minutes and leave you two alone." He pushed Naruto away until he could see the teen's face. "Just remember, she loves you. Stop running Naruto." Iruka gripped him hard by the neck, touched his jaw lightly then with a hopeful smile at Hinata, went to the bathroom and left them alone.

* * *

**At **first they stared at each other before Naruto walked over to the window and leaned against the wall to stare out the day. "I feel as if it should be raining. The sky should be slate gray and black. Lightning should strike something and set it ablaze. The wind should be strong enough to knock down a man. It's as if the weather is mocking me." Naruto stared up into the cloudless sky. "Where's the damn rain?" He could see it so clearly, that storm. Naruto wanted to strip naked and stand in the middle of such a storm because then he would feel as if he truly belonged for it was storming just like that inside him.

"I understand but for me it's fog. I know you're there close to me and I can even see your profile. I just can't seem to find you. Your image is distorted and no matter which direction I go – I'm lost." Hinata pushed her long hair over her shoulder and walked to stand across from him at the window.

Blue eyes to lavender. Man to woman and a chasm between them that seemed endless. "You shouldn't love me."

"I do love you."

"Haven't I hurt you enough? Is loving me worth that pain?"

"You almost killed me Naruto. Before my eyes…I saw you dying because-because you wanted to. You wanted to save us and you wanted no more pain. It was the bravest, most selfless and stupidest thing you've ever done and you know what? It only made me love you more." She couldn't stop the tears as her eyes caressed what her hands didn't dare touch.

His confusion at her words froze him. "That doesn't make any sense Hinata. You should hate me not love me!"

She shook her head. "No, well for a while yes, I did hate you but I still love you too. Don't you know Naruto, it was your pain and determination that first caught my attention. So much pain yet you went on. You never gave up but this time you did." Hinata looked out the window trying not to see his still body and empty bottles of poison. "I forgive you, you fell or rather you were pushed so hard that you couldn't find a way up again but you were alone then." She dared to step forward. "I won't leave you to face that pain alone anymore. Give some of it to me Naruto, let me share the burden because whether you let me or not I feel it." Her hand pressed hard to her heart. "It's there when you're standing across from me. It's there when I'm in my home and you're in yours. It's there when you went hundreds of miles away and I was here waiting on you to return." Hinata now stood before him. "It's there always because it's here too." She touched his heart. "Since it's already mine, why not share it? Don't you take my pains with you wherever you go? Didn't you wonder about me while you were gone, if things were going well with me?"

He hated to see her looking so torn up. She was suffering…for him. "Of course I did! You were always with me! In my thoughts, in my dreams…in my heart." Naruto covered her hand with his own then pulled to him. He kissed her temple and spoke softly. "I don't want to love you." At her gasp of pain, Naruto just held on tighter. "But I can't stop myself. I'll only hurt you but letting you go seems impossible. If I leave – you'll follow. I think-I think even if I did leave, I'd come back for you." One hand cupped her head. Hinata's trembling lips caressed his neck. His other hand circled her waist tightly. In seconds their heartbeats became one beat. "I don't know if I can be who I was before. I don't _feel _like me anymore Hinata – it's not you who's lost but me." Naruto's tears fell into her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here Naruto. I've got you. We'll find you again! As long as I'm here, you'll never be lost! I love you so much!" Hinata clutched at him. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his face and they stumbled back into the wall and still she pressed closer as if she wanted to get inside him, be with him and never be parted.

Iruka watched from the bathroom as the lovers cried and held on to each other. They were hope. The two of them together could accomplish so much as long as they stayed together. He made a second vow, to cherish Hinata for it was she and her unconditional love that was going to bring Naruto back to himself and to the rest of them.


	26. Chapter 26

_** A New Face**_



**The **next morning Naruto woke up and almost had a heart attack. The king sized bed was empty. Sasuke was there, Hinata was next to him but Tsunade was gone and Iruka was gone. _Had it all been a dream? Is he really dead after all?_

He jumped up abruptly waking Hinata who'd been sharing one of the extra beds with him. "DAD! DAD!" He yelled looking around the room. Panicked eyes touched on Sasuke and Hinata. "Was it a dream? He's dead?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

Before either one could speak the bathroom door was jerked off its hinges as Iruka skidded into the room. His face was covered in shaving cream and a towel barely clung to his waist. "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" He walked over to Naruto who was shaking like a leaf. "See, I'm real. I'm alive Naruto." He placed on hand on Naruto's shoulder then carefully hugged him.

Naruto clutched him breathing hard, eyes closed tightly. "Dad."

"I'm sorry. You were sleeping so soundly, I thought I'd finish before you woke up. I'm so sorry. It's really me Naruto. I'm here." Iruka smeared shaving cream on Naruto's face and in his hair as he tried to calm his son.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and sighed. Naruto had scared them to death. It was somewhat funny the way Iruka had come running but also sad that Naruto still harbored the fear and guilt that he was responsible for what happened to Iruka.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Tsunade ran into the room. "Somebody said you were crying out!" She was in the room before it registered that Naruto was okay and in his father's arms.

"It's my fault. He's okay. I thought I'd get dressed while he was still sleeping but he woke up and…" Iruka paused as Naruto lifted his head.

"You were gone. I thought -. I overreacted. I didn't mean to…scare everybody." Naruto turned to face his mother and he must have looked so lost that she went and hugged him herself.

Iruka started to move back so Tsunade could comfort Naruto and had to catch the towel before he exposed everything to Hinata and Sasuke. At their embarrassed laughter he flushed. "Oh hush you two!" Iruka chastised them and secured his towel.

Tsunade and Naruto turned to see what was up but were clueless. "Now I've got shaving cream on the both of you." Iruka's mouth quirked as he looked at the Hokage. "You don't shave there do you Tsunade? Talk about awkward. And they always looked so smooth. Who knew?" Iruka teased as every eye went to her breasts where shaving cream covered them.

Naruto was the first to laugh. He fell back on the bed laughing. It was mostly relief that he hadn't been dreaming but he found it funny too. Seeing his laughter the others could only join in while Tsunade chased after Iruka threatening to pull off his towel.

* * *

**It** had been a shaky start to the day and the laughter was soon nothing but a memory. Naruto followed Iruka with his eyes all morning and had talked to him through the bathroom door as he dressed. Obviously Naruto was still on edge about Iruka. It took the arrival of the other Chunins to distract him somewhat.

They all entered quietly. The day before and Naruto's reactions to Iruka were still fresh in their minds. None knew quite how to handle Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata, having already talked with Naruto knew the pressure the guys were feeling but what had worked for them might not work for anyone else. Finally Sakura went to Naruto and hugged him.

"So how are you doing? I can smack you around some if that will help." She leaned back and showed him her fist.

"No, no I don't think I need that." Naruto avoided her fist then tentatively put his arm around her waist and looked up at her. "I'm sorry for yesterday – if I said something to hurt you. I was just…I want to…" He broke off as she hugged him again tighter this time and whispered in his ear.

"Protect me, I know. I want you to but not by leaving. You don't have to leave to keep me safe. I'm strong Naruto. Having you and Sasuke as my teammates means I have to be strong too. I can hold my own in a fight Naruto, you don't have to do it all by yourself." She framed his head then kissed his forehead. "You've got to trust us Naruto!"

He stared up into her green eyes. Love. Not love like he and Hinata had or like him and his parents but Sakura loved him. "I don't get it, why you care after what I tried to do to myself and the things I said to you before I left." Naruto shook his head. Blinking he looked back up at her. "I don't know why but thanks." This time he stood to kiss her forehead. "I'll try Sakura." They rested against each other.

"That is great Naruto! If you can trust Sakura then you can trust the rest of us too!" Lee popped up tears running down his cheeks. "As for why we care – because you are you! You are Naruto and that is all! Group hug!" Lee said jerking Neji and Tenten to their feet then pushing them into Naruto while he hugged them all.

Kiba, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru held back but the girls weren't having it and pushed them forward until they had all had some contact with Naruto. An attempt was made to be the friends they once were but it was just too soon for Naruto. He appeared restless and uncomfortable with all the attention and no one could get pass how different he looked. The signs of weariness on his face made him seem far too old for a teenager.

In one's or two's they all took their leave saying they'd get together soon when Naruto was feeling better. Shikamaru stayed behind. Sakura knew he needed to speak to Naruto so she got Sasuke and Hinata to go for a walk with her. The situation suited her because she was anxious to find out how Sasuke's talk went with Naruto. Lady Tsunade was back at work and Iruka was going over some student progress reports at a table near the window. He knew it was too soon to leave Naruto's sight and frankly he felt better being with Naruto too.

* * *

**Tired** eyes looked at the man in front of him. The guy's face showed distress. "Shikamaru let it go. Nothing was your fault." Naruto said as they faced each other.

He shrugged and smiled just a bit. "Can't. It wasn't my mission and I wasn't leader but I can't let it go." Shikamaru looked at the new lines on Naruto's face. "You're one of us Naruto – the baby of the group in many ways." He chuckled as Naruto frowned at him. "It took you forever to graduate but you did. You showed us how hard you were willing to work to become a Genin and then a Chunin. But that wasn't all; you still had to deal with the village and stupid people." Shikamaru paused and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Then everyone found out your secret and I watched you deal with more pain. You're a kid just like me but the stuff you've gone through…it's more than most adults."

Naruto leaned forward as well. "So? No really, it's my life Shikamaru. My life to mess up or work at getting right." He glanced over at Iruka. "What happened was because of who I am." He took in a breath. "Because I live – something is always going to go wrong!" Naruto closed his eyes. This was about Shikamaru and not his fears. "I don't get why what happened to me bothers you so much." He said quietly.

Shikamaru sighed because it was hard for him to explain it. "You have no idea how you affect people Naruto. It's like you said – it's because of who you are that we try harder. How can we lead ordinary lives when one of us has to endure so much just to get by?" Shikamaru asked loudly. "Being the only Chunin was hard; I couldn't slack off like I normally would because people's lives were _my responsibility. _I had to do what you always do – protect people but with more finesse." He let out a low laugh. "But seriously Naruto, you never cared what you had to do to save someone, you just did whatever it took even if you got hurt in the process. So if you could do it then I had to too. _I wanted to_ and you know I never want to do more than I have to." His smile now was directed at himself.

He and Naruto stared at each other. "I had to save you. Just like Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji. Just like everyone who showed up there. Nobody was there Naruto because Lady Tsunade asked us – we wanted to be the ones to bring you home. But we were too late. You almost died because I didn't try hard enough. You needed help and I wasn't there." He was supposed to be a genius yet he hadn't come up with the perfect plan in order to find and rescue his friend.

Naruto rose. He looked at Iruka wondering if he felt the same way then looked back at Shikamaru. "You can't blame yourself because I tried to kill myself! It was my decision – _**mine**_**!**" He turned his back on them. "I don't want you to blame yourself because it really had nothing to do with you no matter what you feel Shikamaru but…I will thank you for wanting to save me. I don't know if I can handle everything you just said. Truthfully I don't want to – it's too much right now! I just found out he's not dead! I didn't get him killed!" Naruto pointed at Iruka. "I can't…handle you blaming yourself for something that's not your fault!" Naruto face Shikamaru again. "You're my friend, I see that but for now isn't that and my thanks enough?" His blue eyes pleaded with him.

Shikamaru stood as well. Maybe it was too much to ask that Naruto know how he was viewed by his friends and the last thing he wanted was to cause him more stress. "Yeah, that's more than enough and don't forget Naruto – you're alive too. You survived." He went to Naruto and slapped his arm. "I'll take that thanks. Never forget you've got friends Naruto – don't give up on us because none of us ever gave up on you." The hint of failure would linger with him but having talked to Naruto, Shikamaru felt better. "Get some rest you guys." He included Iruka then squeezed Naruto's arm before leaving.

Naruto went to the bed and flopped down. "Do you think they all feel that way? How am I supposed to deal with that? It doesn't make any damn sense to me!" _How can what's happened to me ever help someone else?! I wouldn't wish my life on anyone!_

Iruka smiled. "It will one day but the thing you need to know is that you helped Shikamaru. As tired, confused and still in shock as you are – you helped your friend**. **I'm proud of you." He looked down at Naruto who still looked overly worn. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I'm okay." He said quickly. Iruka might disappear if he closed his eyes. "It's just…being in the hospital makes me restless." Naruto said his eyes never leaving Iruka.

"Yeah, me too. We promised your mother we'd stay another day but we can go outside, hang out in the garden and get some fresh air. Want to?" Iruka held out a hand and gripped Naruto's hard when he gave it to him.

"Sure Dad." Naruto walked next to his father and marveled that this simple act soothed his nerves. He hoped it lasted.

* * *

**Naruto** woke up slowly. Everything he did these days seemed slow. The room was in shadow but light always found a way. It was sliding in beneath the curtains letting him know it was morning. He yawned and turned over to look around his room. It hadn't changed while he'd been away which was good he supposed for it did offer a measure of comfort. Here he could hide from his friends watchful eyes. Here he could cry or yell without people wondering if he was losing his mind.

He sat up and looked at the time. Soon he was to meet Squad 7 for training. It was one of the few things he put a lot of effort into these days. Standing he went to get ready for the day. Naruto exited the bathroom then quietly set about making some breakfast. Nothing fancy, just some miso soup, rice and some left over fish. He ate in silence and thought about nothing. The dishes got washed, his bed made and finally he opened the curtains. A smiled flittered about his lips but never really made to a full-fledged smile. There were clouds on the horizon. Just maybe they would finally get some rain.

Naruto left the apartment and headed towards the training grounds. He didn't notice the stares of people. Didn't acknowledge anyone at all but walked calmly with only his destination in mind.

Shino and Kiba were also headed that way and both weren't surprised when Naruto walked by them without ever seeing them. It had been almost three weeks since Naruto had woken to find Iruka alive. The change in him was dramatic. He was so damn quiet for one thing. His smiles were rare, his laughter rarer still. The only thing they could say had stayed the same was his blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto's clothes had changed as well. He now wore black. The pants were like his previous ones. The jacket was black, had no collar and buckles down the front. His shirt was cobalt blue making his eyes seem darker than before. The shirt itself was a turtle neck with enough fabric that it could be pulled up over his nose and mouth to be used as a mask. Today he even wore his headband but if he wasn't training, it wasn't on him.

Shino ran the few steps to catch up to him. "Morning Naruto."

"Oh Shino, hey. Kiba, Akamaru." Naruto's expression lightened when he greeted the dog. He was happy to see the four-legged ninja because he could be himself around him. Dogs didn't expect much and a good scratch kept them happy.

They both saw that hint of happiness before Naruto looked ahead again. "Training?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you?" Naruto responded. As of yet he'd only had real conversations with his parents, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru. It seemed everyone else was wary of upsetting him to really talk to him. Most times, if he wasn't with one of his teammates or Hinata – no one approached him. He was sort of surprised to have these two join him.

"Yep. So you got plans for tonight? We were thinking of going to the movies and dinner after. You know the whole group." Kiba told him. It had actually been Hinata's idea, a way of trying to break the ice.

Naruto wasn't fooled; he knew his lady was behind this. He would go. Anything they asked he agreed to. Arguing with them never worked so he just said yes and didn't think. "Okay. Where and when?"

Shino watched him as Kiba gave him the particulars. Naruto spoke well and politely but the excitement and hyperactivity that had always been a part of Naruto was missing. Of course in the past they'd wished he hadn't been so over the top and Shino found himself regretting ever thinking that.

They were just passing the academy when Iruka-sensei stood up from the swing where he'd been waiting to greet his son. Kiba and Shino bowed politely then said goodbye to Naruto.

"See you guys tonight at seven then." Naruto waved and went to Iruka. "Morning Dad." He looked for wounds still but Iruka was healthy. He even walked normally again although Mama T was strict on what he could and could not do.

"Naruto." Iruka hugged him and neither felt embarrassed by the kids who laughed at them. Each held tight before breaking apart. "So you're going out with your friends tonight?" Iruka was glad to hear it. If no one made the effort to get him out of his apartment, Naruto didn't leave it. The only exception had been those first few days when they'd left the hospital and Naruto had not left his side.

"Movies…is that a problem?" Naruto had been spending evenings with his parents, Sasuke or at Hinata's house. They didn't trust him to be alone too much and he understood. The mistake with the poisons and then his threat to disappear kept them on edge. Truthfully he still thought about leaving but he'd seen the pain that would cause them and unless he felt they were truly in danger from him staying here, Naruto wasn't planning on going anywhere. Maybe he'd regain their trust one day.

"No, of course not. You're probably tired of seeing so much of us." Iruka said as they walked together.

"No, never." Naruto said quietly. "Would you mind if I joined you for lunch?" He met his father's gaze.

Iruka smiled but it was kind of sad. Naruto still looked too old. "Sure but the students will probably bug you and ask lots of questions. That okay?" He didn't like for Naruto to have to deal with too much, it might make him withdraw even more.

Naruto put a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "They know they can't ask about specific missions or what happened to me so it's okay. You want something special? I can pick it up and bring it with me." He offered. Naruto didn't know how much time he would have with them. It seemed that since he'd become aware that anything could happen at any time – he wanted to be the perfect son.

"No, my treat." Iruka said then patted his hand. "You'd better go, don't keep your team waiting."

Naruto smiled at him. "Bye Dad, see you at lunch!" He ran off.

Iruka sighed. It hurt to see him this way. The smile was real but it wasn't Naruto's. He'd known he was going to be different but this quiet, agreeable, solemn Naruto was hard to get used to.

* * *

**Sasuke **was stretching when Naruto arrived. They had talked that day back at the hospital, actually that night. Iruka-sensei, Hinata and Lady Tsunade had all fallen asleep. The two of them had sat in the window. He'd told Naruto everything. Regret and shame had made the words hard to get out. Naruto had listened and was angry. Sasuke had felt it pulsing in him and faced it head on.



**_Then…_**

**"I** can't believe you guys never said a word to me! Orochimaru marked you and it messes with your chakra? This explains so much!" Naruto leaned forward and punched him in the arm then jerked down his shirt to see the curse mark. "And all that happened when I was unconscious? That bastard had messed with my seal putting me out of it for hours." He placed a hand over his belly then reached for Sasuke again and slammed him into the wall. "You would have left me! Not just left but become my enemy! Damn you Sasuke! You had your own dirty little secret then you got mad at me about_ mine?_ YOU ASS!" Naruto slammed him into the wall again.

There was pain in his back and shoulders but he didn't resist or try to stop Naruto because he was absolutely right. "I am or was. I'm trying to change Naruto. …I made a lot of mistakes. Will you let me try and make up for them?"

Naruto still had Sasuke by his shirt. They were eye to eye, two silhouettes outlined by the moon. "Did you want me dead Sasuke? You changed before my eyes. My friend just vanished." Naruto looked down for a minute. "I did the same to Dad though not to hurt him but you wanted to hurt me didn't you?" He looked back up at Sasuke.

His temperature rose and Sasuke felt sick. "I did…but I don't anymore! Naruto…" Now he grabbed Naruto's shirt and held on tight. "I was crazed thinking you had the power I needed to defeat Itachi. All I could think about was stealing that power from you!" Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes for any hint of understanding. "But after Kakashi locked me up -. What?" He stopped when Naruto's mouth dropped open.

It was slight but there was humor in Naruto's voice. "Kakashi put you in jail?"

Sasuke never thought there would be anything funny about being locked up in his family's jail but Naruto would be the one to ease that pain and make it funny.

"Did you get a striped prison uniform?" Again Naruto felt his lips quirk at the thought of Sasuke in black and white stripes with a ball and chain around his ankles. "I hope you didn't…drop the soap!" It was hard to believe that he could laugh and smile but they both made an appearance.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Soap? You jerk!" He shook Naruto then shared his smile. "I've missed that face." Sasuke said and was sorry to see Naruto's smile disappear. "Yeah, they locked me up. If Lady Tsunade had her way, it probably would have been my grave instead of my home for a couple of weeks."

Naruto glanced over at the bed where Lady Tsunade lay sleeping. "Yeah, she can be harsh sometimes – you lucked out. So locking you up fixed whatever your problem was?" Doubt entered his tone as he stared at his closest friend.

"I know it's hard to believe but it did! My family was the peacekeepers of the village and there I was locked beneath the prison where they kept the more dangerous ninja prisoners. Everywhere I looked was my family's symbol." Sasuke started to pull back but Naruto wouldn't let go so Sasuke had no choice but to look at the hurt on Naruto's face as he talked. "They came back to me Naruto. My mother and father. My aunts and uncles but they couldn't smile at me anymore for what I'd done to you or how I'd chosen to live my life."

"The shame was crushing. I was going against everything they had stood for. It didn't matter if it was to avenge their deaths, I was still _wrong!" _Sasuke leaned closer until their foreheads touched. "I couldn't run there was nowhere to hide from their watching, disapproving eyes. Then in a dream I remembered my mother and how kind she was and how much I missed…feeling close to someone. Father and Itachi ignored me. They both hardly acknowledged my life but Mother was there. She talked to me and made me laugh and I felt like I belonged. She cared for me." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "When I thought how much I missed that feeling and how I wished I had someone who cared like she did – I thought of you." He smiled faintly. "You – you big, dumb, blond idiot!" It was said with affection. "God Naruto, you irritated me to no end! You were always in my face saying just stupid stuff! You were always trying to outdo me in everything. I wanted to tape your mouth closed, tie you to a tree and leave you out in the woods!" Sasuke shook his head as he remembered those days.

Naruto looked confused. "Your mom irritated you? Make sense!"

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's arm. "You treated me like family – more so than my flesh and blood family ever did. Naruto, like my mother, you made feel a part of something _more._ I started thinking about how could shut you up and began teasing you or finding ways to make you look silly. You got mad but didn't give up. You kept coming until I started listening, until I started caring. With you around Naruto, I was more than an avenger. I was like your brother. I watched out for you. We trained together and both improved." The fond memories erased some of the pain on Sasuke's face.

"In that jail cell, I learned what I wanted. I wanted to be a Konoha ninja. I wanted to be an Uchiha that my family could be proud of and I wanted my brother back." When Naruto jerked away Sasuke grabbed his shirt again and held him tight. "I want my brother who has blond hair and blue eyes. You Naruto." _Please believe me Naruto!_

"Me? But Itachi is your brother." He said on a whisper.

"In name only. He's dead to me, has been since he committed murder. I have only one brother now, the one before me. _Naruto stay! Stay here and keep me from turning into a first-classed ass! Forgive me and be my brother…please!"_ Sasuke's heart could be heard as it thumped loudly in his chest.

"Damn you Sasuke! Damn you!" Naruto breathing was harsh as he leaned forward until he was resting against Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm not him anymore! I don't – I don't think I can be that Naruto again." Naruto's despair made his heart feel like a lead stone. "You're too late. I don't think I can help you." He spoke into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke cupped his head. "Then we help each other." He blinked rapidly. "Naruto we've both changed but that's not always a bad thing. Let me help you find a way to smile again and you help me not be a jerk." He glanced around at the sleeping occupants. "They love you Naruto – so do I. Let me be a part of your family Naruto and I promise I'll stand by your side. Will you do that Naruto? Will you let me stand with you?" Blond hair brushed his face as he spoke.

Naruto heard him and glanced over at Hinata now in one to the extra beds and his parents in the king sized bed. Their lives were so damn important to him and it looked like his meant the same to them and to Sasuke. Was it really possible for him to someday be happy again with these people?

"I'll get stronger. The fox's chakra will be mine."

"I know and I'll do my best to get as close to your strength as possible."

"…You won't…hate me for it?"

"…I'll be proud that my brother has the power to protect us."

Naruto lifted his head searching for hate or lies in Sasuke's face. He couldn't find any. What Naruto saw was need. Sasuke needed to be here, he needed something from him. "We're pitiful. I try to kill myself to get away from pain and you're desperate for anything that will make your life real." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and got up.

Sasuke looked up at him warily. He couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me. I want Hinata. I want Mama T and Dad. I want to be Hokage…but I don't know if that's possible or even if I should have any of that. And you Sasuke – of course I want you for my brother. I've always looked at you that way…even when you hurt me."

"Naruto I'm sorry! I was -." He stopped when Naruto held up a hand.

"I'm not blaming you Sasuke. The things you've gone through…I'm sure I know only fraction of it but I'll listen. Tell me what your life has been like, let me learn about you and maybe, you can help me figure out just who the hell I am! Brothers?" Naruto held out a hand.

"No question." Sasuke took his hand. "Brothers." They stood in darkness. The quiet night and the breathing of love ones surrounded them. A new bond, a stronger one had been formed.

An owl hooted and the guys smiled. "It's late and you've had a hell of day Naruto. We should get some sleep." Sasuke said feeling as if he'd just been given a new purpose.

Naruto looked at Iruka and shook his head. "One hell of a day. Iruka – Dad's alive." There was still some awe in his voice as he watched his father breathe. He squeezed Sasuke's hand then moved over to Hinata. "And she still loves me." Naruto stroked her head then paused. "You're supposed to be sleeping. It's not nice to eavesdrop." He tickled her neck.

Hinata smiled then opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to but you guys got kinda loud." She sat up the scooted over so Naruto could sit next to her. Hinata leaned into him as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Sasuke, he slammed you pretty hard. You okay?"

Sasuke laughed quietly. "It hurts but I'll live." He shrugged his shoulders and sat gingerly on his bed.

"He's strong, he can take it." Naruto grinned lightly then yawned.

"Go to bed Naruto. Like Sasuke said, you've been through a lot today." Hinata looked up at his bruised eyes.

He looked up at the big bed. They'd left a space for him between them but he knew he'd wake them and his was just too tired to deal with anymore questions. "Let them sleep. How about I sleep here?" Naruto looked into her lavender eyes. She'd promised to be there and now he just needed to be with her, hold her and rest.

Hinata was startled since they were in the same room as his parents but they were just going to sleep and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. "Lie down." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke shook his head. "Just remember there are other people in the room, okay guys?" He kicked off his slippers and stretched out just now realizing how damn tired he was. Amazing how emotion could sap your strength just as badly as some serious training. He glanced over to see Hinata kiss Naruto before resting her head on his chest and Naruto holding her closely. "Goodnight you two."

"Night Sasuke." Naruto said on a yawn then holding Hinata close to his heart drifted off. It wasn't long before the other two teens were sleeping deeply as well. The Hokage and Iruka were smiling at each other, not at all ashamed of eavesdropping. The more ties Naruto had, the less likely he'd want to ever leave.

**_Now…_**

**"You're** smiling. Excited about the movie?" Sasuke took his hand. He took a leap and guessed that someone had asked Naruto about it.

"A little, it is a Princess Gale movie but it's the rain. It's finally going to rain." Naruto said looking up at the clouds gathering. Maybe he wasn't as torn up as he was that day back in the hospital but he was very much looking forward to being in the rain.

"Rain?" Sasuke looked up at the sky. "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah, I'll feel at home then." Naruto said quietly. He knew he was confusing Sasuke and he'd explain it later. It made him wonder though if Hinata remembered the rain.

Sasuke frowned and looked from the sky then back at Naruto. In the past, he'd always thought of Naruto like a bright sun-shiny day but now he was more like a dark, rainy day. He wasn't sure he liked the change but for now, if it made him smile…

"Aww, it's going to rain!" Sakura said as she joined them. "I just hope it doesn't get cold too. It would ruin our night." She went to Naruto and kissed his cheek then smiled at Sasuke. "You are going aren't you Naruto? No hiding out in your apartment!"

"Yes, Mama T Two!" Naruto teased. Sometimes she took on the role of Lady Tsunade and tried to mother him a bit over zealously.

"That's Sister, thank you very much!" Sakura jabbed a finger in his chest.

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to them. "Yo! What's all the commotion?" He glanced at them over his latest copy of 'Make-out Paradise.' "I hope you're ready for today. I thought we'd try something new."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. Lately he'd just been putting them through the motions. He'd felt like a Genin again but he'd worked hard. It was easy to forget while he was training. A flare of the old mischief bloomed in Naruto and he casually walked up to Kakashi. "New? How can you teach us something new when you've got your eyes glued to that book?" Naruto tried to peer down at the page but Kakashi moved it away. "You can't hide it now; I know what's in there! Or you just don't want to share?" He shrugged and made like he was going to walk away when quick as lightning Naruto snatched the book away!

"Hey Sasuke, want to find out what he finds so fascinating about these books? It'll blow your mind!" Naruto called out as Kakashi's mouth dropped open.

Sasuke blinked. Naruto was laughing and joking around. He smiled. "Give to me!" He took the book tossed to him and only barely got away from Kakashi. "Hey Sakura, you want in on this?" He waved the precious book in the air.

She too was amazed at seeing Naruto this way but with a laugh she joined in. "I don't wanna read it but burn it! Ha, it's mine now!" Sakura yelled down at Kakashi from a tree and almost fell with laughter when Kakashi's eye bugged out.

"NO! YOU BRATS! GIVE IT BACK!" Kakashi chased them all over the field. The sound of Naruto's laughter brightened the cloudy day but Kakashi still wanted his book back.

The three of them lay huffing and puffing, dirty and bruised an hour later as Kakashi stood over them his precious book in hand. "And that's why I'm a Jonin! Ha!" _But damn, it took me too long! I must be out of shape! That crazy Naruto!_ "Okay for that little stunt, no new training! I'm going to pull a Guy! Two hundred laps, two hundred pushups then two hours of combat! I'm going to read my book!" Kakashi said jauntily then sat down beneath a tree.

Naruto rolled over to look at him. "Don't punish them. I stole it. Go ahead and get them started on the new stuff – I'll catch up later." He looked at his friends then back at Kakashi. "That was fun, thanks." Naruto stood up then brushed himself off. "Later!" He set off at an easy jog.

They all watched him as he ran. "What got into him? He was almost normal." Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "He said it was the rain." He stood up.

"The rain? The rain made him act like his old self?" Sakura asked dubiously. "You're going?" She asked as Sasuke started off in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah. I want to see his smile again and I don't want him to get stronger than me!" Sasuke said with a grin before he left.

"Dammit." Kakashi sighed and stood. "Now I have to do my own damn punishment." When Sakura gaped at him, "What? You heard Sasuke. For whatever reason, he's in a damn good mood. Who knows how long it will last? I want to see more of this Naruto too."

"Ugh! Men! Then call him back and we can do something other than run!" But it was too late, Kakashi was gone. In the distance, she could see the guys talking then Naruto threw back his head and laughed. A drop of rain fell on Sakura's nose. "Naruto if I didn't love you…!" She groused as the rain fell and she joined the guys in running two hundred laps.

* * *

**Lunch** with Iruka was another upbeat affair. The rain fell steadily outside as they ate and talked with some of Iruka's students. Konohamaru showed off some of his skills for Naruto. After leaving the academy, Naruto went to see his mother. He met Shizune just before entering the office.

They stared at each other for several minutes. Naruto knew the facts now and he understood them but it was also a fact that she'd hurt him in a way that no one had been able to do before and forgetting that wasn't easy. She was his mother's best friend so he was going have to deal with her from time to time. "Is she free?"

"She'll make time for you even if she isn't. Go on in Naruto. Would you like some tea?" Shizune's voice was weak. It was hard knowing how close she'd come to destroying Lady Tsunade's family.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto nodded then walked away from her, knocked once then entered the Hokage's office.

Lady Tsunade sighed thinking it was Shizune with another stack of work for her. These days the work seemed to bother her that much more since she was unable to spend much time with Naruto. Iruka and his friends saw him that much than she did and she had to rely on them to keep his spirits up and to watch him. But it was more than that. She had a son and there was so much she still did not know about him. She hadn't been around to see him grow up or how he'd handled the challenges life had constantly thrown him. The Naruto she'd first met was already half-grown. He was already a young man but even so, with Kabuto and the attempted suicide, he'd changed before her eyes. A man full of too many pains – he'd seen how horrible people could become. Being Hokage was her duty and her desire but she also wanted to be a good mother for the son she knew so little about.

"Frowning gives you wrinkles. I'll ask Hinata to make you some face cream." Naruto said lightly as he walked towards her.

"Naruto!" Tsunade smiled, pleased to see him. She got up and hugged him not minding his damp clothes. "I thought I wouldn't see you today." She exclaimed.

Naruto was well aware that she knew of every move he made. There were at least three Anbu watching him 24/7. So of course she knew that he was going out that evening with his friends. "I know that's why I came by." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Too busy for tea? Shizune is bringing us some."

Now that was something they didn't talk about – Shizune. Tsunade had pretty much forgiven her although they still had a few awkward moments but mostly they were back to being friends. Where Iruka and Naruto were concerned, the two of them never talked about them. "Yes, I have time." She walked him to a couch and as they sat Shizune entered and quietly set down the tray of tea, bowed and left without a word.

Naruto began to tell her of his day and was happy to see her laugh along with him. He didn't like worrying her so it felt good to be able to show her that he wasn't miserable.

"So you just worked out all morning? I thought you wanted to train and get stronger so that you could better handle the fox's chakra." Tsunade looked into his dark blue eyes.

"I think you worry more than I do." He shook his head and reached for more tea. "I have to be physically strong too. New techniques will probably help as well but I think as far as learning how to control the fox's chakra – I'll have to do that on my own. I don't think there's anyone here who can help me with that. Maybe Pervy Sage can help a little but the rest is up to me." He looked up. "Has there been any word from him yet?" It weighed on Naruto that Jiraiya blamed himself for what happened. As far as Naruto was concerned, all of it was his fault and nobody else's though he kept that to himself. Jiraiya had saved his dad's life and Naruto just wanted to thank him for that. The old man was forgiven for anything since he'd saved Iruka.

"No but he's been seen up in the mountains by some of our Jonin. He's doing fine; I guess he's just not ready to come home yet. He may not you know. Like I did, he may stay away for a long while. Can you handle that?" Tsunade was aware of how fond Naruto was of Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded. "When things are better here, I may go find him and thank him." He looked up at her letting her know he wasn't going anywhere for a while. "I should go. I've got some shopping to do then maybe grab a nap before tonight." He'd laughed so much that it had tired him.

Tsunade looked at her cup. She didn't mean to be such a worrywart but couldn't seem to stop herself. "Have a good time." She stood and hugged him again.

"I will. Oh you should know, I'll be out really late tonight, maybe all night." Naruto looked out the window as there was a crack of thunder.

Tsunade suddenly looked afraid. "Out all night? Where are you going Naruto?" She gripped his jacket.

"I won't leave the village Mama. I'm telling you this so no one comes running to you and worrying you. I'm just going to be out in the storm. I need…I need to be one with the storm." Naruto met her worried eyes. "If you need to follow me then do so but don't interfere." He warned.

Tsunade opened her mouth to question him but stopped. Outside the thunder echoed loudly and shook the foundation. Naruto looked to the window and his eyes lit up. The air around him was just as charged as the air outside. _He needs to be one with the storm. From what I can see, he already is. _"What if the storm passes us by? Will you follow it Naruto?"

Naruto took in a deep breath and his eyes darkened again. "I'd like to but no. I'll stay in Konoha Mama T. As I said, follow me. Bring all of your Anbu and all of my friends too if it will make you feel better – just stay out of my sight." Naruto now looked frustrated and angry. He kissed her once more then turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Mama T. Make sure you bring an umbrella tonight." He didn't look back at her, just closed the door and left.

She'd ruined his good mood. Tsunade couldn't seem to find her footing anymore when it came to Naruto. Walking over to the window she watched as he stood in the downpour not moving. "I want to trust you Naruto but I'm scared that I'll lose you. Before when you laughed and talked of becoming Hokage I took it for granted – that you'd always be that same happy kid." Nothing had prepared her for this new Naruto. "I'll talk to Iruka maybe he can help me to understand. Because even though you invited me to watch you, I feel if I do - I think I'll damage something between us." Naruto looked up her as if he felt her gaze. Lightning flashed and when she could see again, Naruto was gone.

* * *

**Hinata** stood on the porch waiting for Naruto to pick her up for the group date. Because of the rain, she'd chosen to wear long navy pants, a light blue shirt and a shiny blue slicker. She was excited and thought the slicker would come in handy for many reasons. At the sound of footsteps behind her, she turned to see her father.

"You can't wait inside?" He smiled at her. Hinata was almost humming she was in such a good mood. "Is something…special happening tonight?" Lord Hiashi wondered if this was the night Naruto would propose. He looked pointedly at her left hand.

"Oh, no I don't think so. It's still too soon." She said with red cheeks but she could hope. "He had a great day. I saw Sakura earlier and she said it was like having the old Naruto back. I just can't wait to see him. He's been okay but genuine happiness has escaped him." Hinata was a bit saddened that she hadn't been able to make him that happy but she still had his love – the happiness would come back.

Lord Hiashi went to her. "Don't worry. I have no doubt that he will smile with happiness again. He has you and your love. The old Naruto or this new one loves you too much not to find happiness again."

They heard the slap of shoes in water and looked up to see Naruto approaching. He carried a huge umbrella, exchanged his shoes for boots, and wore a long black coat. "Good evening Lord Hiashi, Hinata." He stopped at the porch.

Lord Hiashi blinked. Naruto looked really happy just then. He glanced from him to Hinata who laughed with delight. He had to smile as she leaned down to kiss him. When his daughter lifted her head he heard her say, "It's raining."

"I know and it's supposed to storm tonight!" Naruto was glad she remembered. "Stay with me tonight?" He wanted her to share this with him.

Hinata gasped and searched his eyes. _What did he mean? Were they going to…?_

Naruto laughed. "Sorry sweetheart. You know I'm being watched – that will have to wait a little while. I just want to share this night with you. Be a part of my storm Hinata." Naruto held out a hand to her.

Lord Hiashi had no idea what they were talking about – well he think he knew what Hinata had thought and while he was a little uncomfortable thinking of his daughter making love, he knew it would happen someday. But this other, Naruto's storm was strange.

"What's going on Naruto?" Hiashi asked curiously.

Hinata and Naruto were still staring at each other and without looking away from her, "I'd like for Hinata to stay the night with me. She'll be safe, I promise. Mama T's watchdogs will be there. We'll be out in the storm for as long as it lasts. This is just something special I want to share with Hinata." He caressed her face with his eyes.

Hinata's heart swelled with love. "All night with you? Of course Naruto, of course." She took his hand. "Father, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Her lavender eyes never left his blue ones.

Hiashi laughed. They were ignoring him. "Okay, well have a good time and I'll send clothes over to Naruto's place for you." Neither of them acknowledged him as Hinata joined him beneath the umbrella. He watched the couple, arm-in-arm walk away.

* * *

**At** the theater, Hinata and Naruto sat snuggled together. Shikamaru found himself watching them as much as he was the movie and he wasn't the only one. It was just something they hadn't seen in a while. Naruto would whisper something to Hinata and she would whisper back then they'd laugh softly. They were…cute. During one of the romantic scenes, they even kissed. Later in a favorite restaurant Naruto continued to be someone they once knew if a little less loud.

"Wasn't she great? Man I've seen her act up close and personal but she still amazes me!" Naruto said. "Sasuke, you were really into it too! I saw you lean forward during the action scenes." He elbowed his brother.

"I was just watching their moves. They got somebody really talented choreographing their fights. That's all I was doing and how could you see anything I did while you were kissing Hinata?" He taunted back.

"Well I thought the directing was top notch." Shikamaru added. "There were some crazy angles but it really worked. So when are you going to invite Ms Fujikaze Yukie to Konoha Naruto? You're friends with a movie star! Don't hog her all to yourself!" For once, Shikamaru showed some real excitement.

Sakura laughed at him. "You've got a crush on her don't you?"

"N-no!" Shikamaru blushed. "Who wouldn't want to meet a movie star? I'm just saying that Naruto should let her meet some of his friends." He looked to Choji for some help.

"Sure, I'd like to meet her too and maybe she can use us as extras in her next movie." Choji said around a mouthful of food.

"That would be wonderful! I would love to be in a movie. Guy-sensei would be so proud!" Lee chimed in as his eyes grew wide.

Tenten laughed. "You've just given Naruto every reason not to invite her! If she came it would be to see him and probably relax, not be bugged by a bunch of wanna-be movie stars. Don't do it Naruto! Keep these star struck guys away from your friend!"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "You may have a point there Tenten. Besides, if anyone is going to be in the movies – it's me!" He ducked several napkins thrown at him. "Hey, cut it out! I'm going to tell my mama!" That got him several laughs and groans.

When they all parted company, everyone was in high spirits despite the pouring rain and claps of thunder. Naruto smiled after them then took Hinata's hand. "Ready?"

"Oh yes." Hinata answered. She remembered that at the time it had seemed like the saddest thing in the world that Naruto had wanted rain, that he would only feel like himself during a storm but now it seemed right for he was happy. To him and her it seemed as if life or fate were finally on his side this time giving him what he needed to feel alive and he wanted to share it with her. "Where are we going?"

"I want to be close to it. Hokage Rock. I want to be able to reach out and touch the lightning." The mere suggestion of touching lightning thrilled him but he looked down at Hinata. "If it gets too dangerous for you, I want you to leave. Understand me Hinata? I want you with me but if it's get too bad, we're out of there." He stopped to stare into her eyes.

"What danger? You'll protect me or I'll protect you with my Sixty-Four Palms." Hinata stood on tiptoe gripping his shoulders. "This is our storm and I have no intention of running from it. Okay?" One hand stroked his face.

Naruto couldn't stop his smile. "I think I'm going to love you forever." He said quietly and kissed her with passion. "It's too bad we won't be alone, making love to you in the rain, during a storm…" He said against her lips then took her to the edge of reason. When he finally came up for air both of them wanted each other badly.

Hinata groaned in frustration. "Are you sure they're watching us?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm sure but you can see them better than I! How many escorts do we have?"

Hinata looked around then sighed. "Two." She looked up at Naruto. "Do you know how long this is going to go on? I want to be with you Naruto."

Naruto held her close with one arm since he was still holding the umbrella. Until this moment he hadn't really let himself think of making love. It was still hard to deal with the fact the he was the most dangerous thing in Hinata's world. But tonight, right now – he did want her and was somewhat angry that his mother was keeping that from happening.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Mama T…doesn't trust me yet. Frankly I'm surprised you didn't see her. She was so worried when I told her about staying out in the storm – I told her to come along and watch. I was sure she would." He stopped when Hinata went still then used her Byakugan to take another look around.

"She's not here. That's something I guess." Hinata would definitely have felt uncomfortable knowing that his mother was watching them.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, let's not let anything else spoil tonight!" Naruto closed the umbrella and let the rain fall on them. "Hold on to me." His excitement was back as several claps of thunder threatened to take their hearing.

Matching his grin, Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She squealed as he jumped up. Trees and rooftops flew by then several hundred feet of rock. Not ten minutes later they were atop Hokage Rock. Talking normally was going to be impossible with the wind howling, thunder rolling and lightning flashing. Naruto stole another kiss before letting her go.

Smiling hugely, Naruto stripped off his coat, shirt, shoes, pants and underwear. He stood gloriously naked; arms outstretched laughing as the storm raged around him. It should have scared him but it excited him. No pain existed in this storm. No fear traveled along his spine and with each flash, no darkness threatened to eat him alive.

She was drenched. The wind threatened to blow her away and the lightning scared her to death but watching Naruto, being there with him, was worth it. Hinata just managed to catch his coat before it blew away – he'd need something to wear home because everything else was long gone. A laugh bubbled up in her throat as Naruto did a stupid dance for her.

Naruto turned around and looked out over the village. It was mostly hidden from his sight by the darkness and the rain but lights from inside homes proved that people were there. Many of those doors had been closed to him. No lights welcomed him to their homes. So many times he'd been left out in the cold like now but this time it was his choice to be in this storm and he wasn't alone – not anymore. His heart shared its beat with Hinata.

**"I AM UZUMAKI NARTO! I AM A KONOHA NINJA! I WILL BE HOKAGE DESPITE ALL OF YOU BASTARDS! YOU WILL NOT HOLD ME BACK ANY LONGER!" **He spun to face Hinata. **"I LOVE HYUGA HINATA WITH EVERYTHING IN ME! I LOVE YOU!" **Standing with his hair plastered to his head, Naruto approached Hinata then pulled her into his arms. He spoke directly into her ear. "I love you sweetheart. I have no life without you. I'll protect you with my life Hinata. You can never die because if you do – I'll just follow." Naruto lowered his head even more until his lips found the pulse in her neck and there he stayed.

The rain was her tears. "My life is yours and your life is mine. Protect me and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me! We'll live as one Naruto and not even death will separate us! LOVE ME! LOVE ME ALWAYS!" She yelled and lifted his head to look into his eyes.

Their emotions seemed to charge the storm. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen. Some villagers peered out widows and watched the intense lightning while others huddled in the dark scared the world was coming to an end. The lovers never noticed because they were the storm.

Naruto smiled down at her. If nothing else ever good happened in his life, he wouldn't care. Hinata was his and that was enough. "You okay? Can't you stand being out in this a little longer?" He took his coat and gently put her arms inside the sleeves. "I wish you could be naked with me but I don't want any eyes but mine to see this body. As it is, they must know I want you!" He laughed.

Hinata wanted him too for his body was reacting to her and the storm. She wanted to give him pleasure him to see him lose it while the storm raged but she kept her hands above his waist. "Next time! Next storm we finish this. We'll find a place where we can be alone and love all night!" She promised and kissed a pert nipple.

Naruto fisted a hand in her hair pulling her head back to take her mouth. "No more touching!" He growled against her lips treasuring her giggle. "Hinata, watch me. I want to try something." He said seriously.

She sobered instantly. "What is it?" Her lavender eyes grew worried.

"I think it will be okay but watch me with the Byakugan. I know you can stop me if it goes too far. Please?" The storm was useful to him in many ways. It freed him emotionally and maybe it could help him with the fox too.

Hinata think she knew what he meant. Naruto wanted to learn to control his power but she wondered if now was the right time. Maybe the fox would also be drawn to the storm and take away his control. At his touch on her face, Hinata looked up. She sighed softly. He'd seen her worry and was about to give up. "Go ahead. I'm here with you Naruto. I'm here and I'm never leaving."

Naruto pulled her back into his arms and held on for several long minutes then released her. "I trust you with my life." He said then backed away from her and closed his eyes.

He stood still with his hands in front of his chest. Naruto looked vulnerable but at the same time confident. White skin being pummeled by the storm but muscular in way that said he tried hard in all he did. "Byakugan!" At her words, a flame started in his belly. The lines on his face darkened and stood out almost quivering. She saw two sets of chakra flowing through him until the red took dominance. Naruto's eyes flew open and they were no longer blue but red. "Naruto?"

"…I'm okay. Watch me baby. Watch me." He pleaded gutturally. He took on a new stance then began to move his body. Tai Chi. He'd learned it years ago but rarely used it. He'd never had much patience for it but now it seemed appropriate. It was supposed to calm and balance him. What better way to learn how to control the fox's chakra?

She clutched her hands together beneath her chin. His movements weren't fluid. They were jerky and he slipped several times on the wet rock. The Nine-Tail's chakra would spike suddenly from time to time causing him to pause and try to get it back under his control. Naruto finished the routine but immediately begun it again. And again.

Hinata sighed in relief. Naruto was almost finished with his fourth set and he looked beautiful. Every movement was perfect. The red chakra remained steady. He finished, brought his hands together and let out a long breath. When he opened his eyes again they were blue.

"I did it!" Naruto stepped forward only fall to his knees.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata rushed forward and knelt next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, just tired." He looked up at her. "I did it." Naruto let her turn him about until he was sitting facing her then she brought his head to her chest. "I called on him and controlled its chakra."

"Yes I know but you've done that before Naruto." She stroked his trembling muscles.

Naruto lifted his head. His blue eyes glowed. "You don't understand. Hinata…every other time I've only been able to do it when I've been angry or someone was in danger. It was the circumstance that called forth the red chakra but this time – _this time I did because I wanted to do it!" _He grabbed her face. "No anger, no threat – I was able to pull out that chakra and hold it steady. It was mine! Don't you get it? If I can do this much then soon I'll control it completely!" Naruto laughed. "Well maybe not soon but now I know it's possible! Hinata…it means I can protect you." As he spoke her frown disappeared to be replaced with a smile.

"It means, my love that you'll be the most powerful ninja around!" She looked at him in wonder as his she finally realized what he'd been doing. There was hope in his eyes again. This night, this storm had changed him. Maybe everything wouldn't change overnight but some of what he used to be was back again!

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO – YOU ARE THE MAN! MY MAN! I LOVE YOU WITH EVERYTHING IN ME!" **She repeated his words back to him and the village then laughed as he jumped up, picked her up and spun her around.

The night was theirs. On top of the four Hokages they danced, they laughed; they talked and fell in love all over again. It wasn't until the birds started to sing and hunt for their breakfast that Naruto put on his coat and swept his lady back down to the ground. Giggling like children they ran back to his place for a hot shower and some sleep.

* * *

**Kakashi** and his team worried when Naruto didn't show up for training the next morning. They went to the academy thinking Naruto had gone to see Iruka. Iruka left his class without hesitation when he learned Naruto was missing. The night before, he'd talked Tsunade out of following Naruto herself because if she wanted to reconnect with Naruto, she'd have to learn to trust him. Now he wondered if he'd made a mistake. So now the four of them went to Tsunade. While she'd refrained from going, she still had people watching him.

Tsunade was on her feet as soon as she saw them. Izumo was immediately sent out to bring back the men who watched Naruto last night. They weren't supposed to report in until noon but now they'd either tell her where her son was or they were dead!

Two men stood before her nervously. Of course they knew she wouldn't be upset for long but still the Anbu were glad for the masks they wore. "He's at home My Lady."

"At home? Then he's okay?" When they nodded some of the tension left the room. Frowning, Tsunade looked at Iruka who shrugged. "So did something happen to make him miss training? Did he…hurt himself?" Tsunade felt a chill down her spine.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The men didn't show any worry or fear but he did notice that their body temperature rose. He remembered how close Naruto and Hinata were last night and asked a question. "Naruto wasn't alone was he?" He began to smile.

"Umm, no. Lady Hinata was with him. …They went back to Naruto's place only a few hours ago. I guess they're…sleeping." Their faces couldn't be seen and they stood at attention but anyone could see they were embarrassed as hell.

So was Tsunade and she was damn glad she'd been talked out of following Naruto. She looked to Iruka who was covering his mouth with his hand. "You guys should forget anything you saw okay?" Tsunade began to chuckle. She owed her son a big apology.

"No problem!" One said quickly then told her the rest. "He used the fox's chakra My Lady."

"What? You just said he was with Hinata. Was there an attack?" Iruka lost his humor.

"It's okay! I'm sorry, I should have said that Naruto called on the power and practiced with it. He was able to control it! We recognized the chakra right away. We were there when he fought Kabuto. But it was different. It was calmer." The man shrugged. "It was raining so hard we could barely see them but then we saw that chakra. It was like a second skin around him."

The other man spoke with a hint of awe now. "He had trouble at first, like it was hard to move but as he went through the motions – Tai Chi – he got better until he had no problems at all." There was pride in the man's voice. "After Naruto was finished, they - ahh celebrated and went home." It was true the rain had hidden much but they'd seen them embracing and kissing.

Everyone looked at each other stunned. Naruto had controlled the power.

"Umm, thank you. You may go now." Tsunade nodded as they bowed and left the room. "What does this mean? He controlled it but doesn't he always – well not when he tried to get Kabuto but – what does it mean exactly?" She sat down unable to take in what she'd heard.

"It means he controlled it on his own." Sasuke smiled and looked at Kakashi and Sakura who were grinning. "There wasn't anything to provoke him. He brought it out and held it. He wasn't being attacked, nobody was in danger." Sasuke laughed. "He's getting stronger – damn, I've got some catching up to do!" He couldn't wait to see Naruto and congratulate him.

Kakashi nodded then looked at a stunned Iruka. "Well he's your son, why are you so surprised?"

"Ha! You're right. That kid – he's one surprise after another." Iruka turned to Tsunade. "Think you can trust him a little more now? Who knows what might have happened if they weren't being watched?" Iruka laughed again as he felt his cheeks get red. "Still we could be planning a wedding soon! You go Naruto!"

Tsunade was also red in the face as she thought of the two of them celebrating Naruto's accomplishment. "God I hope they use protection – I'm not ready to be a grandma!" They all laughed at that and wished Naruto and Hinata a nice long day in bed.

* * *

**Hinata** slid her bare leg between Naruto's and brushed his semi-hard erection.She snuggled closer to his heat and gently touched him.

"You have until the end of time to stop touching me." Naruto's drowsy voice said as his hips thrust forward ever so slightly.

"That's not enough time." Hinata replied then kissed his collarbone. "Speaking of time, I'm sure it's late." Hinata's hand slid over and under his shaft.

"Very late." Naruto stroked his hand down her back and squeezed her ass. "Damn, I love your skin – it's so soft!" He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. He touched her breasts, shoulders, belly and thighs. Naruto pulled her thigh over his and let his hand touch her inner thighs.

"N-Nar-u-to!" Hinata gasped as he cupped her and in return she made him moan. The bed was small but just right. She moved until both her hands were busy making him as hard as a rock.

He teased one breast as the fingers of his other hand alternated between filling her wet entrance and pulling on her hidden flesh. Naruto's chin brushed her forehead until she lifted her face for his kiss. They teased and tortured each other until harsh breathing filled the room.

Naruto pulled Hinata on top of him and groaned to feel her wetness against him. _I gotta talk to Mama T. _ They hadn't made love because in the back of their minds they knew someone was outside watching but neither had they been able to not give each other the pleasure of being together.

Hinata lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. "Good morning – ah afternoon!" She laughed when saw the time then blushed. "Oh man, what everyone must be thinking!"

Naruto just laughed. He was too damn happy to worry about anybody right now. "They think I got lucky…and I did." He slid her up his body so he could kiss her. It would be so easy to slip inside her but he held back.

Hinata rubbed her face against the soft little hairs sticking out of his jaw. Naruto's hands swept her back and buttocks. "I love your touch. I missed you so much while you were gone Naruto. Some nights I slept here so I could feel closer to you. Sasuke and I began good friends, Sakura too but I was so lonely without you!" She framed his face.

Naruto's hands stilled. "I'm sorry. I hurt you even when I'm not around don't I?"

"I'm not blaming you and you didn't hurt me! I'm telling you I missed us! I don't think of me or you anymore but us. What we will do, where we'll go – we're a couple and I felt lost without you." She rubbed a thumb over his lips.

"I meant what I said. I am going to marry you Hinata. I'm going to protect you too." His lids dropped. "If the worst happens and I have to leave here…will you come with me?" His eyes flew open. "What I said in the hospital about everybody was true – they can live without me but I can't live without you."

Hinata felt trapped within his blue gaze but it was where she wanted to be. "I will." She said quietly. Beneath her his heart calmed. It had been beating double time. Naruto was still afraid for her but not enough to leave her. Hinata couldn't have been happier. "Is this my proposal?" She teased.

Naruto had been smiling but now looked panicked. "I – I don't have a ring! Well, no I hadn't planned to do it now. I wanted candles and a nice restaurant or a picnic or something special!" He spoke quickly. "Don't you want all the flowers and romance and stuff?" He sat up jerkily until she was in his lap, legs around his waist. "It's just an ordinary day and I didn't even say the words!" He gripped her narrow waist.

He was adorable. "Today is special. We're here alone and naked." Hinata laughed. "And you're smiling. There's light in your eyes again." She leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. "You can't keep your hands off me. What more could I ask for?" Hinata leaned her breasts into his chest. "So what are you waiting for? We can do the romance stuff later." She stroked his neck and placed on hand over his heart.

"You're way too good for me." Naruto whispered. He got a glimpse of his headband on the floor and almost toppled them out of the bed to pick it up. "You know how much this means to me don't you?" He looked down and saw their reflections in the metal. "Dad gave this to me after he saved my life and I saved his." Naruto clutched it then lifted it and tied it onto Hinata's head. There were tears in his eyes. "H-Hinata, will you marry me? I'm a screw up, I have a demon inside me and I may take you away from your family one day but I'll love you – always." _So beautiful she is! Ivory white skin, breasts begging for my touch while she wears my headband._

_He gave me his headband!_ The tears slid silently down her face. Hinata reached up a hand and ran her fingertips over the leaf. "A screwy demon man wants to marry me and possibly steal me away!" She laughed then scooted so close that air couldn't separate them. "What more could I ask for? I WILL MOST DEFINITELY MARRY YOU!" Hinata yelled at the top of her voice and knocked him onto his back.

Naruto was sucking in air. "What? You just couldn't say yes?" He complained but his huge smile contradicted that complaint.

"Yes." Hinata said. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Each one was followed by a kiss. "So it's official now – we're engaged!" The headband slid down over her eyes and she blinked when Naruto pushed it up. "Father thought this might happen. Now I know he was right." Hinata shook her head wondering how her father had known this might happen.

"Lord Hiashi! Damn girl, ruin the mood why don't you!" Naruto felt suddenly uncomfortable lying there in bed with her and thinking of her father. "I don't have to ask him too do I?" Naruto blanched. Yeah he had a good relationship with him but still…

Hinata started laughing then fell off of him when not only did his stomach growl but there was a knock at the door and Naruto squeaked pulling the pillow over his head.

"Go away! We're in love!" Hinata hollered out. This was one of the best days of her life.

* * *

**A** blushing Kotetsu told the couple that the Hokage would like to have dinner with them later, if that was okay and to meet at her office. He heard laughter and whispers from inside the room before Naruto yelled out that they would be there.

Hinata was pushed into the bathroom alone so that they wouldn't get carried away and miss dinner with his mother. Naruto listened to her sing in the shower as he changed the sheets. It was a nice voice even when she murdered a few notes. He could get used to it.

Finished with the bed, Naruto looked for food. They'd eaten last night or rather this morning but he was still starving and dinner was a couple of hours away. There was of course plenty of instant ramen so he fixed one for himself wishing it was Ichiraku ramen. Naruto frowned as he stuck noodles in his mouth. He hadn't been to see Teuchi since he'd been home. It's not that he didn't miss the old man or the ramen but facing him after what he tried to do – Naruto didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Teuchi was there even before Iruka and he had no idea what to say to him.

Hinata watched him from the bathroom. Naruto was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her. He looked angry and scared as he shoved food in his mouth without thought. "Naruto."

He got choked when she spoke his name and had to pound on his chest before the food went down. "Hinata!" Naruto blinked rapidly and tried to smile at her. "I found some ramen, you want some?" He turned to the open cabinet and pulled out another cup.

She moved forward and kissed his bare shoulder as she rubbed his back. "What were you thinking just now?"

Naruto sighed, "Teuchi – I've been avoiding him." He turned to face her then smiled at her. "I think your father did know something was going to happen." Hinata was wearing a gray almost silver blouse over a black skirt. She looked ready to go out on a date.

Hinata smoothed her hands down the blouse and nodded then returned her eyes to his. "I noticed but why Naruto?" They'd all noticed. Whenever somebody suggested Ichiraku's he came up with an excuse not to go and even turned down offers when someone wanted to bring him some of his favorite food.

Naruto heated some more water then walked Hinata to the table. Then he got some bottled water out of the fridge for both of them. "He was the very first person to accept me, demon and all. I was young, a baby but I remember that first time I went there. I didn't know about the fox of course but people would often run from me and I never knew why." When the water was ready, Naruto poured it over the ramen, got some chopsticks for Hinata and joined her at the table.

"He knew who I was the minute he saw me and he hesitated." Naruto stirred the ramen mixing the spices. "I'd heard people talk about his ramen. It smelled good, really good and I wanted to try it so I gathered up my nerve and asked for some." He laughed a little. "I was so tiny he didn't see me at first. Anyway when he hesitated, I started to cry and run away. But he came after me, Hinata." The affection in his blue eyes said much for that tiny boy he'd been and the man who had a huge heart.

"He fixed me ramen, he taught me how to eat it and he smiled at me." Naruto had never forgotten that day. Someone smiled at him.

"So why haven't you gone to see him? I'm sure he's missing his best customer." Hinata covered one of his hands.

"Does he know what…I did? It was hard enough to face you and everybody else but Teuchi… I don't want him to think less of me! He's never mentioned the fox, it's like it doesn't exist. I've told him about training and my friends and my doubts and he always listened and supported me with one bowl of ramen after another. He told me to work hard and smiled at me. Do you know what it's like to _never _have anyone smile at you? Teuchi was the only one for the longest time to do that!" Naruto remembered how good that felt. "What will he think of me and all my big talk if he knows I tried to kill myself - that I ran from my problems in the worst possible way?" Naruto crushed the cup of ramen and hot water burned his hand at the thought that Teuchi would never smile at him again.

"Naruto!" Hinata jumped up and pulled him to the sink to run cold water over his red flesh. It was only seconds before the reddened skin returned to normal. The fox had healed him again but she didn't want him hurting himself. She lifted the hand and kissed it. "It sounds like he loves you Naruto. He choose to see a little boy and not a demon all those years ago. He knows how hard your life has been and he's always been there ready with ramen and his smile. I don't think that will change. Give him the benefit of the doubt Naruto." She stroked his hand and held it over her heart.

Naruto lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. "Guess I'm still not over the – suicide attempt or the consequences yet. Damn. I haven't wanted to know if other people know. You and the people who matter to me know and have forgiven me but I wonder if it's changed how they really feel about me." He looked down at her and put a finger over her lips. "Not you! Your all-seeing eyes also speak volumes Hinata. I know how you feel, Sasuke too but everyone else?" He shrugged.

"Even your parents?" She whispered as she realized the depth of his pain was too deep to go away in just a few short weeks.

"Especially them. I'm not their flesh and blood son. I'm a problem kid with massive baggage strapped to my back. I've hurt them, worried them…" Naruto began cleaning up his mess. "I'm trying to be a better son but it's there in the back of my mind that one day they'll think I'm too much trouble." He paused as he wiped the table then shook his head. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"Huh, what for?" She didn't understand.

"We just got engaged and you were on top of the world but I brought up all this stuff and took away your smile. I shouldn't have said anything today." He washed his hands and went to hold her. "Forgive me?"

"Idiot." She brought his face down to hers. "We're Naruto and Hinata now. We share our problems and talk to each other. I'm happy you talked to me about this. We'll figure it out Naruto – I promise." Hinata hugged him tight then laughed. "You just ate!" His stomach growled yet again.

"What can I say – you wore me out!" Naruto grinned.

"Go put some clothes on before I test that theory!" She smacked his chest. He wore only a pair of boxers. "I'll cook while you shower."

"Yeah? Thanks babe!" Naruto looked pleased as he gathered some clothes. He got to the bathroom door then turned back to her. "And thanks for loving me; I will make you happy Hinata." The promise was full of love.

"You already do." Hinata answered. "Go on and shower." She shooed him with her hands. When the door closed her smile dimmed a little at the pain he didn't seem to be able to outrun but then she stood up straight and turned to see what he had in his refrigerator. She knew there would be problems to overcome, her own as well as his but he was stronger than he thought he was. Last night proved that. "Just bring it on – we'll weather all storms!" Hinata said out loud her smile back in place. She wondered if facing their parents would be the next storm and giggled. "Maybe I should just strap Naruto to the bed and barricade the door! It'd definitely be more fun!"

Naruto heard her laughter and wondered at it but it didn't really matter. She was happy and she made him happy. All he really wanted was to spend the rest of the day with Hinata alone but they'd been summoned by the Hokage. He groaned. _Why can't she let me be for a while? But she doesn't trust me; she may never really trust me again…_

Naruto felt sadness, frustration and anger threaten to bubble up from inside him and try to take away the joy Hinata had given him. Breathing deeply he stuck his head under the force of the water and willed those bad feelings down the drain.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry this so took so long, it's been one of those weeks and I got stuck a few times. Anyway, here it is and I hope you think it was worth the wait.**_

_**Marchgirl**_

* * *

_**Reconnect**_

**Naruto** opened his apartment door and waited for Hinata to go out ahead of him. Once outside he paused looking up at the clear evening sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen.

Hinata watched him. Last night he'd been so happy to have clouds and rain but that was last night. "You okay?" She reached for his face and cupped his cheek.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at her. Lavender concern. Naruto smiled. "I'm great. It's a beautiful night don't you think? I'm okay sweetheart, really." He turned his head to kiss her hand.

She studied him. He'd changed yet again but for her, this was a wonderful change. The smiles came more often and they reached his eyes again. "Don't be too hard on Lady Tsunade, okay?" Naruto had told her that he planned on talking to his mother about the Anbu. "She just worries about you."

"Well she's got nothing to worry about anymore now does she? I've got my brother and sister. I've got Kakashi and Dad and her." He kissed her then spoke against her lips. "And I've got you and a wedding to plan," Naruto pulled back. "You'll do most of that right? I've never even been to a wedding!" He looked worried for a second. "Have you? What happens during a wedding?" Naruto scratched his head.

Hinata laughed and hugged him. "We'll figure it out! Come on." She linked their fingers and pulled him along.

The couple was lost in their own world and didn't notice the people watching them. They laughed and kissed. Even their footsteps were the same. Naruto and Hinata would have been surprised to know that most of those people were smiling and nodding. They were glad to see Naruto happy again as well as the Hyuga heir walking boldly out in the open instead of shyly keeping to the shadows. It was really nice to see.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office they were surprised to find that she wasn't there. Instead Shizune was waiting with a message. "I'm sorry, she had to go out suddenly but asked that you go to your father's and she'll meet you there. Is that all right?" She'd been somewhat put off having to face Naruto when she knew that he wanted very little to do with her.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Has something happened, an emergency?" Naruto frowned expecting the worst. It seemed something was always happening when he least wanted it to.

Her hands went up. "Oh no, nothing like that! I believe she forgot an appointment or had something she wanted to do before meeting with you that's all. I didn't mean to worry you." She said with feeling. Shizune did not want him upset.

Hinata looked from one to the other in apprehension. Things between these two were still far from being resolved. "Umm, thank you for telling us Shizune. Come on Naruto, we don't want to keep Dad waiting. It's good that we're eating there anyway, Dad's a better cook than your mom." She was rewarded with a quick laugh.

Naruto turned to smile at her when she called Iruka dad but that stuff about Mama T's cooking was too true. "Just don't tell her!" He put his arm around her waist, spared a nod for Shizune then escorted Hinata away.

"Do you think you can ever forgive her?" Hinata asked as they walked to Iruka's place.

He shook his head. "I don't honestly know. There're nights when I wake up scared that Dad is really dead and have to go check. Forgiveness may be a long time coming." Naruto sighed then pulled her tighter to his side. Not wanting to dwell on Shizune, he thought of a happier topic. "What do you think, should we tell them? Or maybe you want to wait until Lord Hiashi is there and tell them all at once?"

Hinata turned into him so that she was walking backwards. "Well, I was thinking we should get them all together and tell them but they may guess before we can do that." She grinned as he lifted her off her feet. "It's kinda obvious that we're both in really good moods."

Naruto kissed her. "You think?" He laughed. "That's too bad though, I'd like to surprise them with the news." He said putting her on her feet again. "Make them happy with something I've done." He frowned playfully for a moment. "Maybe when you get pregnant!" Those blue eyes of his were bright with laughter and love.

"You're already thinking babies?!" Hinata blinked up at him with a huge smile. She leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Well first you have to be inside me Naruto and do a little work then maybe…." Her laughter flowed over the nearby people as Naruto tickled her.

"Why you -!" Naruto started when a deep voice interrupted them.

"Uzumaki, are you causing a public disturbance?"

The couple froze and turned to look up at Ibiki. He stared down at them, his scars too visible in the evening sun.

"Umm…" Naruto looked around to see groups of people staring at them. Surprisingly enough it seemed a lot of those people were ninjas and they were laughing but it wasn't the mean kind but happy laughter. Even those few who were villagers were smiling. "Maybe. We ah…" He started to say when Ibiki placed a large hand on his head.

"Good. Keep it up; we've missed the sound of your laughter. You two carry on now." Ibiki rubbed the teen's head and smiled at them.

They both blinked like owls and more people laughed and a few whistled and told them to continue the show. Hinata and Naruto both blushed and the laughter really got loud. "Okay, I think we'll be going now." Naruto waved at the people and pulled Hinata along. The whole rest of the way they got good reactions from anyone they came across.

Just before reaching Iruka's place they stepped into the shadows of two homes. Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder. "That was kind of weird. Nice but weird." The last time she could remember so many people looking at her fondly was when she was still a young child.

"Huh, you can say that again!" Naruto also looked back and returned someone's smile. He had no idea who the ninja was. "And Ibiki, first he scared the crap out of me then told me he missed my laugh. We only worked together that one time when we were trying to become Chunin. I barely know the man! What's up with that?"

Hinata just smiled. He didn't know that most of the ninjas were on his side. She'd put off his party because until now he hadn't been ready but maybe he'd be up to it soon. It was time he learned that a lot of people were actually wishing him well. She shrugged, "Guess he just knows a good guy when he sees one. Let's go, Dad's waiting."

He just gave her a disbelieving look but it did feel good – people smiling at him and not watching him warily. Naruto decided not to dwell on it just in case it was a fluke. The two of them moved the last few feet to Iruka's door. He knocked once then opened the door. "Dad? We're here!"

The small sitting room was as neat as ever but empty. From the kitchen, the smell of cooking food tantalized. "Naruto?" Iruka poked out his head and smiled at the two of them. "Hey! How are you? No, never mind!" He stepped fully out of the kitchen to look at them. It was Naruto of the bright eyes and big smile and the self-assured and totally in love Hinata. "You're both so damn happy that my meal is going to be put to shame!" He laughed as they blushed and he hugged them both. "Guess a day off and time together is what the doctor ordered."

"Daaad." Naruto complained wondering what he knew.

"Need some help?" Hinata quickly asked.

Iruka wanted to tease them some more but held off. "Sure. Come on, you too Naruto." He told his son whose butt was hovering over a chair. "Family dinner – everybody helps."

He frowned but joined them in the kitchen. A knife and some vegetables were his tasks. "So where's Mama T? We went to her office but she left for some appointment or something."

"Tsunade?" Iruka frowned for he had been wondering why they hadn't shown up together. "I don't know but if something was up Shizune would have told you." He looked over at Naruto and saw the doubt on his face. "Look son, she made a mistake – a huge one and I don't think she'll ever do that again where you and I are concerned. If something was up, she would have told you."

"She'd better tell the truth if she knows what's good for her." Naruto muttered and chopped up a pepper with more force than necessary.

Hinata looked at the two of them. Neither was all that happy about having Shizune in their lives but because of Tsunade they tried. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Naruto said quickly to get out of the kitchen. He grinned at his father.

Naruto opened the door then blinked. "Oh hey Lord Hiashi." Hinata naked ran through his mind and he blushed furiously.

A deep laugh rumbled up from his stomach. Lavender eyes crinkled at the sides as Lord Hiashi stepped forward and took Naruto's shoulders. "Something wrong Son? I would have thought a day with my daughter would have made you smile but you look a little sick."

"Umm, I umm…Hinata – no not Hinata, ahh…" He looked up into those knowing eyes and felt his temperature rise.

The boy was transparent. Lord Hiashi laughed so loudly that Hinata appeared from the kitchen. Seeing her father then Naruto so red he looked sunburned, she too started blushing. "F-F-Father!" She hurried forward wondering what the hell was going on.

Hiashi let go of Naruto who fidgeted and sort of stood slightly behind Hinata and looked at his daughter. "Hello Daughter." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"H-hello. Umm, Father…how did you know I was here?" Hinata asked wringing her hands. _Is he upset because of my staying out all night? That I spent the day in Naruto's bed?! The Anbu must have told! _"Father nothing –!"

"Hey what happened to my helpers?" Iruka said then saw Lord Hiashi and two very embarrassed and worried teens. "What the hell did you say to them? They were glowing just a moment ago!" Iruka said trying to hide his laughter. He knew exactly what was going on.

"I said nothing but hello. Naruto couldn't speak the moment he opened the door and saw me." Hiashi went to shake Iruka's hand. "You said you needed help in the kitchen? Well here's and extra pair of hands, put me to work!" He and Iruka contained themselves until they reached the kitchen then made lots of noise to cover their chuckles.

"What's your father doing here?" Naruto whispered as he pulled her into a far corner. He pulled on his shirt and fanned himself.

Her long dark hair flew from side to side. "I don't know! We last saw him yesterday." She poked him in the chest. "Your dad must have invited him!" Hinata whispered back. Next she grabbed his jacket. "What are we going to do? Do you think they're really upset about last night?"

Naruto put his hands on her waist. "Well Dad's not but damn, the minute I saw your father all I could think about was you naked in my bed! He stared at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking!" He shuddered and leaned closer to her.

Hinata's eyes widened and she flushed all over again as she imagined Naruto naked and then both their fathers in the kitchen. She shook him. "Naruto – we're having dinner with our parents – you can't think about me naked!" Even as she said that her nipples showed through her blouse.

"You are not helping babe." Naruto said dryly looking at the hard little points. "We'll just – Shit!" He hollered out as there was a knock on the door. His blue eyes went wide thinking that it was his mother.

Hinata let out high-pitched giggle as she thought the same thing and wondered if they'd survive the night.

"Naruto, get the door. You guys can kiss later!" Iruka said when he finally found them clutching each other in a corner. "I would have thought you'd be able to contain yourselves for a little while!"

"We weren't…" But he didn't get to finish because Iruka disappeared back into the kitchen. Naruto sighed, held Hinata for a moment more then went to let in his mother but it was Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey Naruto, missed you at training this morning." He held in his hand a brown bag. His lone eye traveled over him then Hinata. "You two okay? You don't look so good." When they both just looked at each other and sighed, Kakashi had a hard time not smiling. "Iruka told me to bring some extra stuff so I'm going on into the kitchen. Really Naruto, maybe you should take tomorrow off and rest. You must have had a hard night." It hurt him not to laugh as their combined blush became the focal point of the room.

Naruto grabbed her hand. "I say we leave right now! Once Mama T gets here we're stuck. Come on babe!" His eyes were wild thinking that dinner wouldn't be a meal but subtle torture.

"But won't they come after us?" Hinata asked but she held tightly to his hand as Naruto opened the door. She'd laughed earlier thinking of how telling their parents would be like a storm and instead of facing it now, later seemed like a much better idea when they weren't so flustered. They could be brave later, much later.

They got nowhere because with one foot out of the door, Tsunade showed up. Naruto felt his stomach sink to his feet. "Damn, damn, damn. I'm sorry babe. We had one good night." He looked down at Hinata and saw the same stuck-in-the-quicksand feeling on her face.

Tsunade eyed them but didn't show her smile. "Going somewhere Naruto? Did you forget something?" She moved forward as they inched closer together and avoided her eyes.

"No ma'am." He sighed with resignation. "Just getting some air." He took a deep breath then turned around abruptly. "Take a breath sweetheart; I think you're going to need it." He said on a pseudo whisper and waited for Hinata to take a breath.

Tsunade held her stomach as she followed the kids into Iruka's and firmly closed the door behind her. "Smells good in here! I hope you guys can eat something." She pushed them into the kitchen.

* * *

**Naruto** sat next to Hinata. On either corner of the table sat the Hokage and Lord Hiashi with Kakashi and Iruka facing the couple. Neither of them spoke and barely ate as the adults around them laughed and enjoyed themselves. Beneath the table, Naruto's leg bounced nervously while Hinata twitched every so often.

"That was some storm last night, was there much damaged Tsunade?" Hiashi asked and grinned when both teens froze.

"In some places yes. There were even a few homes that got flooded. I have to admit, it kept me up late into the night." Her eyes sparkled as she scooped up some noodles.

"There was a small pond in front of the academy that the kids found this morning and tracked mud into my classroom. We spent have the morning cleaning! Little rug rats." Iruka said with affection.

"I slept like a log." Kakashi sat then leaned forward. "So what'd you do during the storm Naruto, Hinata?" He was so tempted to lift his headband and see what was really going on with them but their flushed faces spoke volumes.

Naruto steeled himself and looked up at his sensei. "None of your damn business." Tired of the innuendos, he spoke his mind.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped and reached for his hand. She watched opened mouthed as he stood with her hand in his.

"We're not babies! We know we were watched last night and that you know EXACTLY what happened so I'm not going to sit here and be tortured or feel guilty for anything we did! Dad, thanks for dinner." He nodded at Iruka then pulled on Hinata's hand. "Let's go sweetheart!"

Hinata stood up instantly. She had no problem leaving and Naruto was right. "Thanks for the meal, goodnight."

Kakashi sat back totally surprised. Iruka got choked while Tsunade blinked. Only Lord Hiashi laughed. "Please don't leave! We shouldn't have teased you so – forgive us!" He stood and moved quickly enough to block their path.

Hinata and Naruto looked at him suspiciously. They moved closer together and prepared for anything.

Hiashi kept his smile and was so pleased to see them standing together ready to fight for the right to be together. Cautiously he moved forward and placed a hand on their shoulders. He chuckled as Naruto flinched as if he was expecting to get hit with some chakra. "Yes we know some of what happened last night and we're proud of your accomplishment Naruto but I must say I'm more pleased to see you two so in synch with each other." He leaned down and captured their linked hands. Patiently he waited as they let down their guard while exchanging glances. "Wonderful!" He hugged them both together.

She didn't let go of Naruto as her other arm circled her father's back. "You're not angry…I stayed with Naruto?" Hinata's voice was so weak she wasn't sure anyone heard her.

"Well for my unmarried daughter to stay all night with her boyfriend, isn't exactly what I wish – how could I be upset? Neither of you could see me last night you were so into each other. What kind of fool would I be to keep you apart after all you've gone through?" He turned to Naruto. "You kept her safe like you promised."

Naruto didn't see anything to fear and let out a huge sigh. "That was the easy part but without Hinata there things could've gotten out of hand." His smile was aimed at his lady while he scratched the back of his head.

She shook her head. "You would have done it anyway Naruto, just believe in yourself like you always have." Hinata said with conviction and love.

"You're making me look bad." Iruka complained as he joined them and dared to elbow Hiashi out of his way. "Sorry Naruto, you're just so easy to tease. You too Hinata." He leaned over and kissed the girl's cheek then slapped Naruto's shoulder. "You did good controlling that chakra." Iruka's eyes were full of pride. "I'd like to be there when you do it next."

"And he's not the only one! I'd like to see it as well as Sakura, not to mention Sasuke. He's been training all day saying he won't let you get too far ahead of him." Kakashi said as he left the table. "I just wonder how quickly you'll make it into the bingo books!" He rubbed Naruto's head.

While he was enjoying the praise, Naruto was also wondering something. "Does everybody know?" His eyes got wide as he looked at Hinata. "Is that why all those people were laughing and smiling at us in the street?" He turned to face his mother who was still at the table. "Aren't the Anbu supposed to keep secrets? Dammit, Mama T, when am I going loose the bodyguards?! I'm not going anywhere!" His eyes were fierce and his hands were clenched as he stared at her.

Tsunade serenely wiped her mouth and stood. She straightened her jacket and walked calmly over to Naruto who still looked like he was ready for an argument or a fight.

"Naruto your mother means well." Iruka spoke up quickly. "Maybe you should…" He trailed off when Tsunade held up a hand.

Hinata moved in front of Naruto. "Lady Tsunade I know what Naruto did hurt you." She bravely faced down the Hokage. "But you weren't there. You didn't see him lying half-dead next to several bottles of poison! You did hear him tell me that I should have let him die." Hinata's voice shook.

"Hinata…" Naruto took her shoulders and lowered his head until his face was next to hers. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" He captured her hand as she cupped his jaw.

"Shh Naruto, I know." Hinata kissed his cheek gently then turned back to Tsunade. "If he'd died, I probably would have died as well so I understand your fear of losing him. Maybe it was necessary to have him watched before but not anymore." Hinata smiled slightly as Naruto's arm encircled her waist. "He still wants to protect us by leaving but he won't. He knows you need him and he needs us. Haven't you noticed, since that day in the hospital until now, he's done everything possible not to scare you, anger you or hurt you?"

"Last night…last night was very special to us. It was for us alone but we weren't alone! That storm," There was awe in Hinata's voice. "We were that storm and yet we weren't able to fully enjoy it because eyes were watching us. Some moments are meant to be private Lady Tsunade and that was one of them." Now there was an edge to her voice.

"What's it going to take Mama T? I don't know what to do that will get you to trust me. I've been watched all my life – I expect it but it wasn't every minute of every damn day like now! Is this the way it's going to be from now on? I don't know if I can deal with that. You'd know everything! They're Anbu but I know where they are always and if even if I didn't – Hinata can see them. I may deserve to be treated this way but not Hinata! Nor Sasuke or Sakura or anyone else!" Naruto yelled with frustration.

"And we shouldn't have to put up with everyone knowing what we did!" Hinata shuddered as she thought of all those people in the street smiling and laughing at them. "Nobody should know what happens between me and Naruto! That's so unfair Lady Tsunade!" Hinata added feeling Naruto's sickness and frustration.

"Hey Naruto, I don't know what you guys are talking about but besides us," Iruka said waving at all the people gathered. "Only Sakura and Sasuke know about your use of the Nine-Tail's chakra. The Anbu never gave us any details of anything else that may have happened. We know you were up there with Hinata and that you used Tai Chi to practice control with – that's all." Iruka stepped in front of the couple and explained.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at Naruto and saw a frown to match her own. "Then what was that all about?"

Kakashi spoke up. "Do you mean Ibiki and everybody?" He captured their attention quickly. Kakashi shrugged and grinned. "I met him on my way over here. I don't know what you remember about your rescue Naruto but Ibiki was there too. He's watched you since the first Chunin exams not because he was worried but because he admired your nindo and your absolute faith that you could accomplish anything. It bothered him to see how upside down your life had turned so when he saw you and Hinata happy and kissing and laughing – well he was happy for you and I guess a lot of other ninjas are too. Many said it was good to have the old Naruto back." He bent down to look at Hinata. "Whatever happened is between you and Naruto – promise. Okay?" He smiled gently through his mask.

Naruto saw Hinata nod but he frowned at his sensei. "Really? They don't know anything?" His gaze went from Kakashi to Iruka who both nodded. "They're happy we're happy?" There was some doubt in his voice.

"It's true Naruto." Lord Hiashi added. "While you may have had some bad experiences with the villagers, the ninjas are quite proud of you and all that you've accomplished. They only want one of our best ninjas to be happy. The same goes for you Hinata. You smile now and don't shy away from people anymore. The two of you are quite popular!"

The couple looked at each other in wonder and embarrassment. They weren't sure they liked the idea of so many people watching them.

"So for that at least, you can't blame me." Tsunade said quietly drawing every eye to her. Her breath was coming quickly. "And for your information – it was raining so hard that the Anbu couldn't see everything! That chakra is red and powerful so yes that saw that!" She pushed Iruka out of the way and approached Hinata. "I wasn't there in that forest but I'm his MOTHER and I can worry if I damn well want to! Naruto tried to kill himself! I'll protect him any way I see fit because he's mine!" Light brown eyes stared into lavender ones defying Hinata to say something. The girl did.

"Now that's where you're wrong. Naruto is MINE! You're his mother but I'm going to be his WIFE! His life will be entwined with mine until death and after. That's something you'd better get used to!" Hinata folded her arms in a gesture saying 'top that!'

"Damn, that's one feisty girl." Kakashi said in admiration then backed off quickly as Tsunade shot a look at him.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open a little as he looked from his mother to his fiancé. This was so not how he planned on telling them, not that he'd known how to tell them in the first place.

_"Wife?"_ Tsunade asked looking at Naruto.

He threw back his shoulders. "That's right, I asked Hinata to marry me today and she said yes. I'm not going anywhere Mama. I'm going to marry Hinata and we're going to make our home right here in Konoha. Call off the dogs, I don't need them anymore." Naruto's voice got softer as he approached his mother. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you by not being strong enough. I can't take back what I did; all I can do is move forward. She's my future." He turned and held out a hand to Hinata. "Don't you want to share in my life instead of getting reports about it?"

Tsunade looked at them. Naruto and Hinata. They were a couple, had been before the suicide attempt and they were now but this time maybe because of the pain – they were closer. They would marry.

Hiashi and Iruka glanced each other then at Tsunade wondering what she was going to do. Both of them were extremely pleased to hear this news but Tsunade didn't look too happy.

"You haven't been my son for very long and now I'm losing you to Hinata." Tsunade folded her arms looking forlorn.

"No, Mama!" Naruto took Tsunade in his arms. "It means I've got two women in my life who love me!" He sighed; the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. "Can't you understand? When we want to be alone – we want to be alone!" Naruto looked back at Hinata asking for help.

"…Lady Tsunade, Naruto needs you. Having a parent love you and be proud of you is what every child wishes for. I'm not trying to take away your son but he is more than your son. Naruto's," Hinata smiled. "My love and he has been from almost the moment I first saw him." She blushed.

Naruto looked at her in wonder then down at his mother. "You'll still have me and now you'll have a daughter! Come on Mama T. I'm yours and you're already treating Sasuke like a son – so now you'll have a girl." He looked at her with hope.

Hope. Naruto had hope again and it was because of Hinata. Tsunade hugged him again then held out an arm for Hinata. The three embraced. "If you're not afraid to stand up to me then I guess he picked the right woman to love." A trace of her old humor resurfaced.

"Yes, that she did!" Hiashi said. "I wasn't looking forward to getting between the two of you!" He placed a hand over his heart.

"You! They're deadly – both of them and I was the one they were fighting over!" Naruto exclaimed. "Dad, where were you? I could have used a little help!"

Iruka laughed. "I was here if you needed me. I was just behind you! Better than your sensei." He pointed to Kakashi who was back at the table. He waved at them.

"Kakashi!"

"The coward has the right idea, our food will get cold." Tsunade said and with Naruto at her side went back to her seat. She shook her head as both teens dug into their food. They hadn't eaten much before and with the air cleared were making up for lost time. "I called them off already."

Naruto looked up at her in confusion then his eyes went wide. He couldn't speak since his mouth was full. "YOU DID?" He yelled the moment he could spitting food.

Tsunade eyed him evilly then had to laugh when he gently dabbed at her face breasts. She slapped his hand. "I did. What the Anbu did convey was that you two were close last night and I felt awful that you had been watched especially since you went out of your way to tell me that you were going to be out all night. I'm sorry Hinata, Naruto for invading your privacy like that."

He could only shake his head and cover her hand with his. "Thanks Mama."

She clasped his hand. "You're not being watched by me anymore but, well the guards around the village know to keep an eye out for you. Can you handle that?" Fear crept into her eyes when Naruto stood.

"That's fine. I can handle that." He leaned down and gave her a big kiss on the cheek." As he sat, Naruto glanced at Hinata and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not at the table!" Iruka complained with a smile.

Lord Hiashi was looking down when he spoke. "Have you returned Naruto's backpack? I think he should have it and its contents now, don't you?" His gaze went from Hinata to Naruto to Iruka.

They all frowned trying to think what he meant…THE CONDOMS!

"Father!" Hinata thought her hair was blushing.

For the second time, Iruka got choked.

Naruto just slid beneath the table.

* * *

**After** that embarrassing moment, somehow dinner got eaten then they settled down with tea or coffee. Sipping her tea, Tsunade broached another topic. "Sweetie about your training, I was thinking you should learn all types of combat. I'd like you to take up archery, the sword and as many forms of martial arts that we can find a master for."

Kakashi looked at her. "What does this mean for my team?"

"It won't affect the team. He'll still train and go on missions with you guys but in order for him to better control the Nine-Tailed's chakra, I think it would do him good to do these other things. It takes great discipline and mastery of self to perform these tasks. It's what you were doing last night with the Tai Chi, right?"

Naruto was thinking then nodding. "Yeah, okay but not too much at one time okay? I've got other obligations." He smiled at Hinata.

"Actually, I'd like to join him if I could? Sasuke too for that matter." Hinata surprised them. "I want to be strong too, is that so surprising?" She looked a little indignant.

"No, not at all. No reason a woman shouldn't be strong and knowledgeable! I'll make it happen Hinata." Tsunade promised. "And it should happen soon. I met with someone before I came here, I think he can help you Naruto. He's not Jiraiya but his own situation should give him some insight as to what you're going through with the fox."

"Really? Tell me!" Naruto scooted forward.

Tsunade shook her head. "Come to my office tomorrow after training and you can meet him then. I'll let him explain."

"Mama!" Naruto complained because his curiosity had been pricked. He ignored the others laughing at him.

"So Naruto, you say you're engaged but my daughter is lacking a ring. Will she be getting one?" Hiashi asked wanting Hinata to have everything.

"No ring Father, at least not for the engagement." She looked to Naruto. "Just a wedding ring. I'm perfectly happy with my engagement present."

"What present?" Iruka and Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at Iruka. "I hope you don't mind Dad – I gave her our headband." He looked a little apprehensive. That had been something only the two of them shared.

Iruka's smile could have blinded. "Of course I don't mind!" His eyes went to the band around her neck. "It just proves she's family. She already calls me Dad!" He laughed pleased.

"She does doesn't she?" Lord Hiashi questioned and looked at Naruto. "Then you must call me Father." He insisted. "Have you set a date yet?"

"Whoa! Hold on! We just got engaged, Mama's got some new training set up for us and we're just got engaged today! Give us a little time to get things right!"

"Yeah, that's true and then there's planning the wedding and where you guys are going to live. Do you move to the Hyuga estate or get your own place? When do you want to start having babies and making these guys grandparents?" Kakashi suddenly got quiet as the adults glared at him and the teens' looked to be in shock.

"Shut up Sensei! Damn." Naruto looked ready to punch him.

"Cut the language!" Tsunade warned. "And you," She pointed at Kakashi. "You will have some new training as well! The hospital nursery! Hinata when you two are ready – years from now – you'll have a well-trained babysitter in Uncle Kakashi!"

"WHAAAATTTT!!" Kakashi yelled making everyone laugh.

* * *

**"Are** you sure he's still up?" Hinata asked they approached Sasuke's apartment. They'd stayed late at Iruka's but Naruto wanted to share their news with his brother. When they left here, he'd take her home though neither wanted to leave the other but since the embarrassing moments at the dinner table, both thought they should wait until their loving could be a secret.

"Remember that first dinner with…Father? Man that's going to take some getting used to. I still think of him as Lord Hiashi!" Naruto chuckled and pulled her closer. "Anyway he told me to come by afterwards if I needed to talk and I'm sure he was told we were having dinner tonight. _Uncle_ Kakashi and his big mouth probably told him! Besides I'm sure he'd want to know even if we do wake him up." Naruto looked up at the night sky with pleasure. It was hard to believe he'd truly tried to leave all this behind. If for nothing else, he owed the Nine-Tailed Fox for his desire to live.

Hinata didn't mind going to see Sasuke since he'd become a good friend and it meant more time with Naruto. She was wearing his jacket and lifted the collar to smell his scent. A while back she'd made him some shaving cream and the scent blended beautifully with his natural smell. "I don't want to go home. I want to sleep with you Naruto." She stopped him so that she could kiss him.

Naruto framed her face and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled, each taking control of the kiss making them want more. "I thought you were sexy before now that I know you're going to be mine forever…" Naruto kissed his way down her neck. One hand slid below her waist and pulled her into his erection. "When I do finally get you in bed, we won't leave it for at least two days!" He growled as he cupped her breast and thumbed a nipple.

Hinata leaned into his touch. Her hands traveled his back and over his tight buns. She was so lost him that she forgot where they were until somebody walked by whistling.

"Maybe you guys want to take that off the street - nice to see a couple so in love though!" Genma said around a senbon, laughter evident in his voice.

Hinata eeped and hid herself in Naruto's arms while he pulled her close and looked to see who else was watching. Genma smiled at him over his shoulder but the street was empty. Naruto sighed. "Hinata this is all your fault!" He said roughly. "I just want you too much! Come on baby, let's go see my brother. I need some cold water." Naruto sighed.

Hinata giggled against his chest. "Then he's gone?" She was amazed that they'd forgotten they were out in the street. Just before Genma came by, she was about to slip her hands into Naruto's pants! She peek over his shoulder and laughed. "It's your fault too!" Hinata slapped his chest. "All this muscle and you smell good enough to eat!" Hinata's eyes widened at the lust her words provoked. "Eep!" She said again and raced to Sasuke's door and pounded on it.

"You shouldn't say such things!" Naruto said chasing after her.

* * *

**Sasuke** couldn't stop laughing. The pounding on his door and Hinata asking him for help had made him think there was somebody threatening her but it was only Naruto. She'd hid behind him breathless and giggling at the same time while he'd held Naruto by the shoulders to keep him from jumping her! Now he was in the bathroom with his head under the cold spray of the faucet while Hinata drank cold water and told him about dinner.

"You guys are too much! Wish I could have seen your faces." Sasuke crossed his legs. "The Anbu were so embarrassed when they gave their report!" He eyed Hinata and wondered. She looked more womanly tonight than she had the night before. "You guys didn't…you know, up there did you?"

"And if we did?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the bathroom a towel around his neck. "Don't be so nosy Sasuke or I'll be all in your business when you and Sakura finally hook up!" He grinned at his brother as he got some water for himself then sat far away from Hinata.

"Don't start that! Hinata already brought that up while you were gone and I'm nowhere ready to think about that. You're home and all this new stuff happening with training – I don't have time to think about girls!" Sasuke huffed and now crossed his arms.

Hinata laughed and brought her feet up onto the sofa. "I've warned him, that Sakura might not wait for him especially since Lee is so in love with her but he refused to listen to me."

Naruto's mouth dropped open then closed in a smile. "Well yeah, he has liked her since the moment he first saw her. Bushy Brow, huh?" He rubbed his chin. "I've always seen the two of you together – well since I gave up on her! – but they could definitely be a couple." Eyes gleaming, Naruto leaned forward. "Sakura really loves you, you sure you don't want her? Even for sex?"

"Naruto!" Hinata said surprised.

"What? He's a guy and us guys get horny! Look at what you did to me!" He got up and went to Sasuke. "Come on; don't tell me you've never looked at her that way!" Naruto eyed him knowingly then laughed as Sasuke's cheeks got red. "Told you!" He said to Hinata.

"Can we get off this subject please?" Sasuke said getting up to get his own glass of water.

"Men! Don't you dare use Sakura for just sex!" Hinata warned him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, that's my sis and he won't do that while I'm around but there's plenty of other girls who want him (always has been) we'll find you one you can get on with or find you a real girlfriend. Nothing like the real thing." Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"I don't need any help with girls!" When they both looked pityingly at him, Sasuke threw up his hands. "What about this guy you're supposed to meet tomorrow?"

Naruto chuckled and joined Hinata on the couch but at the opposite end. But it seemed he couldn't resist touching her and stroked one of her bare feet. "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me a thing. Kakashi-sensei didn't know anything either and if Dad knows, he's not saying." He grew thoughtful as he looked out into the night. "She said to think of him as someone like Pervy Sage. Now either that means he's another pervert or he's got some knowledge or jutsu that can help me control the fox." Naruto looked back at Sasuke and shrugged. "I just hope he can help. Last night was just a baby step; I need to take bigger steps." He took a sip of his water. "The bigger the step then the more power I have to protect my family."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other. He sounded so grave and determined that they knew he'd accomplish what he said he would and the two of them would be there at his side every step of the way.

* * *

**Kakashi **was waiting on his team for a change the next morning. "We've got a mission."

"Mission? What about that guy I was supposed to meet? Will he be here when we get back? Does Hinata know?" Naruto was excited to be going out, apprehensive about missing his meeting and concerned about worrying Hinata.

"He'll wait. Lady Tsunade will tell your fiancé, don't worry. Let's get going. I'll tell you the details on the way." Kakashi said and took to the trees.

"FIANCE!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

"How did you forget to tell me this last night?" Sasuke managed to hit Naruto in the head as the jumped into the same tree.

"What about me? You could have told me?" Sakura gave him the evil eye which had Naruto staying close to Kakashi.

"You know what happened last night! It slipped my mind!" Naruto groused at Sasuke then shrugged at Sakura. She still lived at home and was probably already sleep when he and Hinata had gone to Sasuke's.

At Sasuke's bark of laughter, Kakashi and Sakura wondered what the heck happened but now was not the time to ask. They had work to do.

"Lady Tsunade received a message about there being bandits attacking travelers. A group of merchants and a couple of families have been trapped in a nearby town. Possibly the town is under siege by now. The messenger they sent asking for help just happened to be quick enough to escape but he's going to laid up for a while since they hunted him all the way to our border. The man was running on nothing but fear and if it hadn't been for note he carried we wouldn't have known what was going on." Kakashi was impressed the man had survived at all.

"So it's just a group of bandits? Not much of a challenge for us." Sakura commented.

"Maybe not but we won't know until we get there." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. "You going to be okay?" He looked a little pale.

Naruto jerked his gaze to Kakashi then swallowed loudly. "Yeah, I'm fine. This time…this time I won't fail." His eyes became shadowed, his face and body hard.

Kakashi looked to the rest of his team and they nodded. Neither would they fail in keeping their brother safe.

* * *

**The** morning flew by as they traveled in silence. It was early afternoon when they crouched down outside of a small town. On the way there, they'd come across several bodies, some of them children. The shinobi of Konoha were all deadly angry. Stealing was one thing but killing for the fun of it was something else and what threat was a child?

"Scout the surroundings." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's black jacket. "Do nothing. You hear me?" He was worried that Naruto would attack the first bandit he saw.

Naruto stared at him then nodded. "Understood." He put his hand over Kakashi's. It was steady.

"Here in fifteen. Go!" They dispersed.

It was a small town but it was crowded with buildings, homes and shops. There were several side streets and generally way too many places to hide. It appeared that quite a few people lived there but strangely there were only a few people walking about and those who were looked scared.

Kakashi noticed there were no kids out playing and the school looked deserted. Sakura saw many businesses open but only the owners were inside staring out with wide eyes. Sasuke noted that the town hall and jail were full of people but they weren't working or planning anything but appeared to be huddled together in fear. Naruto saw many empty homes and a caravan that had been stripped and wrecked on a side street. He was about to head back when the cry of a child caught his attention. He followed the sound to a two story home. Silently he slipped inside an upstairs window. Naruto slipped down the stairs and peered inside the family room.

"Just keep quiet and I won't have to kill your baby! You hear me? We know there are ninjas coming. They'll come into town see everything's fine then when they try to leave, we ambush them! Damn merchants sending for ninjas. You just keep that other brat quiet and I'll hold on to the little one here. When this is all over – you'll get him back and your husband can come home." He was tall. Shaggy hair about his head and weapons strapped to his body from shoulder to waist. In his arm was a baby of maybe nine months. In his other hand was a meat cleaver. Across the room sitting in a chair was the mother her face wet with tears. A little girl of four too scared to cry sat in her lap and watched the big man threaten her baby brother.

Naruto's fist clenched in anger. He wanted nothing more that to beat that bastard's face in but he promised Kakashi that he wouldn't do anything. Taking a deep breath he promised himself that he'd be the one to help this family. Closing his blue eyes Naruto calmed his heart then turned his back on the family in need.

Everyone was waiting for him with tense expressions. "Sorry I'm late but I've got some information I think will come in handy." Naruto landed next to them, the light of battle in his eyes.

* * *

**Kakashi **lead with the three Chunin walking next to each other behind him. None of them looked particularly strong or like good fighters, just a man and three teens despite the leaf headbands. Many of the townspeople's faces dropped when they saw them.

"Excuse me, we got word there was trouble here but everything seems quiet. Did we get here too late?" Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he approached a man coming out of the town hall.

"Oh the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf! Yes, yes, it's all over now! I'm Sato, the mayor of our little town." The man was short and round with a balding head. He smiled really hard and wiped away some of the sweat forming on his shiny plate. "Sorry you came all this way for nothing!" He fumbled in his sleeve for a money purse. "Here let me pay you for your trouble and you can be on your way home. The man's hands trembled so badly he juggled the purse for a whole minute before it rested on his shaky palm.

"So the bandits just up and left?" Sakura asked innocently. "We can stick around for a few days and take care any who might come back." She blinked at him.

"NO! I mean no thank you. They ran scared when they heard you were coming." He laughed harshly. "Please take the money and go."

"Looks like our job is done!" Kakashi snatched up the purse. "Let's have lunch before heading back." He waved the money at them and grinned.

"Yeah." He looked bored but Sasuke quickly agreed.

"Sure Sensei!" Naruto said smiling and the four of them tried to walk towards a restaurant but Sato ran to cut them off.

"Sorry but all the restaurants and businesses have closed. It was a scary time for a while there and everybody just closed up shop and went home. Guess you'll have to leave, sorry." He bowed several times throwing sweat into the street.

"No food! Man we come all this way and you can't even give us a meal!" Naruto complained jerking the man up.

"Naruto." Kakashi shook his head. "Let's go. These people don't owe us a thing especially since we didn't do anything. I'll take you someplace nice when we get home. Goodbye Sato-san." Kakashi bowed.

Naruto huffed, let the man go and joined the ever silent Sasuke while Sakura bowed and apologized for him then ran to join her team. The four walked out of the quiet town slowly, talking some. The attack came just a few miles outside of town.

Kakashi was speaking when he lost his head. Sakura's legs were cut off at the knees. Sasuke turned to fight and received and ax in the chest and Naruto was embedded with knives from head to thigh.

There was cheering from the trees and laughing as the ninjas fell to the bandit's attack. That is until all the bodies blinked away leaving only weapons behind.

"Aww Shit! It's a ninja trick! RUN!" Someone called out but it was too late, by attacking they had revealed their hiding places. Of course the smell gave them away too. For some reasons, bandits preferred not bathing.

The bandits numbered close to thirty but it only took four ninjas fifteen minutes to take care of them. Running, jumping and spinning in mid-air they knocked out, tied up, pinned and killed the men. Naruto dropped to the ground blue eyes searching for one man in particular but he was not among the prisoners.

"Kakashi, this isn't all of them. There are more hiding in the town." Naruto informed him.

"Yes but how many?" Kakashi looked at the men. "Give me a few minutes with one of them. We don't want to endanger any of the townspeople if we can help it." He jerked up one of them men and went deeper into the forest.

The three Chunins were curious as to what their sensei was up to but didn't follow. They secured their prisoners and waited.

High up in a tree a man watched the team work with a special eye on Naruto.

Kakashi returned alone. "Naruto we'll need more of your clones. I think I got the truth out of him but just in case, I want your clones checking all the other public buildings. It seems they have most of the town and visitors holed up the larger buildings and a few more in homes like the one you checked out. All right, let's save these people." They huddled around him and divided up the town.

* * *

**"It's** been an almost an hour. Do you really think that they're dead? I mean, they're ninjas! What if…?"

"They'll be back. I'm sure of it. We just have to be patient. They won't leave us to the mercy of these bastards."

"But they took the money and left. We all saw that!"

"And if they'd acted without thinking, we'd all be dead now. As it is, most of them left to follow after them. Maybe we can take these few that are left."

Everyone looked at each other and wondered if that was possible. Before any plans could be formed a man slipped inside the window. He was tall, had silver hair with one eye covered.

"Where?" He whispered of the hostages.

"Two downstairs and one on the roof." The first man said quickly.

Kakashi nodded. "Already got that one. Stay here and don't move until I say so!" Not waiting for confirmation, he slipped silently down the stairs.

The man and boy who had been talking smiled at each other with relief.

Sasuke and Sakura went east and west of the town respectively leaving the south for Naruto where most of the homes were. He'd requested it specifically. His clones, if they couldn't find any bad guys warned the townspeople to stay put until they received the all clear then join his teammates or himself in clearing the other buildings.

The cleanup went well for the team and Naruto just threw the next to last bum hogtied into the street. Now there was only one left. He'd saved that house for last. Naruto knocked on the front door then entered. He nodded at the woman and her little girl the turned icy eyes on the man and screaming baby. "It's over. Give her the baby and give up."

The baby's cries were heartrending. It waved and kicked its arms and legs wanting nothing than its mother or someone who wasn't squeezing him so hard.

"You're lying kid! No way you and your pals got all of us!" He laughed but there wasn't much humor in it.

"Really? Come outside then. See the truth for yourself. Stay inside." Naruto told the mother then slowly backed out of the house.

"Where you going? Come back here! I've still got this kid you know!" The bandit hollered after Naruto but couldn't resist following him. He stopped in the doorway, his mouth dropping open.

His partners in crime, those that had been hiding out in other houses were bruised and beaten, tied up in the street. People stood around them jeering and kicking the bandits but they grew quiet at the crying baby. Curious they turned to see what Naruto would do.

"Hand me the baby." Naruto said evenly. His eyes were locked onto the bandit's.

The meat cleaver shook in his hand as he looked at the teen. He jerked his eyes away looking for other ninjas but the only one he saw was the blond teen. "I don't think so. This kid is my ticket out of here. You got them but I was smart enough to take a hostage." He smiled now. "You can't do a damn thing as long as I've got this screamer!" The bandit started to back away down the street.

Naruto shook his head and dropped eyes for a moment. "I asked you nicely. You see your friends lying in the street and you still think you can get away?!" His voice went stone cold and as sharp as a knife. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

He paused at Naruto's anger but a nervous smile trembled to life and he brought the baby in front of his chest. "Stay back unless you want this baby in pieces!" His smiled fell as Naruto walked forward.

"Dammit!" The bandit turned to run and received a kunai in his triceps, the one holding the baby. The little boy slipped out of the man's grasp.

The crowd watched in horror as the baby fell but at the last second another blond ninja scooped him up. They blinked at seeing another ninja identical to the first.

The Naruto-clone held the baby lightly and comforted it and that quickly it stopped crying and hiccupped as it watched two vivid blue eyes. "Hey baby. You're okay now." He gently brought the baby to his shoulder and soothed it as he watched himself take out the bandit.

Naruto threw another kunai and watched the cleaver hit the ground. He smiled coldly at the scream of pain. "Problem?"

"Bastard!" With a grunt of pain he pulled out the knives and hands covered in his own blood threw them back at Naruto.

He deflected them easily with another kunai. "Maybe so but I win." Naruto ran the last few steps and jumped up. His fist connected with the man's jaw sending him flying. Landing Naruto followed the body. He hadn't hit him too hard wanting to draw this out a bit.

Sasuke showed up and went to the clone who now held a drowsy infant. "Practice?" He asked with a smile then looked at the real McCoy. "Is that the jerk?"

"Yeah. He's going to fuck him up some I think. Oh, sorry baby!" Naruto-clone looked down at the little one who only yawned and held on tight to Naruto's finger.

"Some man you are! Using a baby as a shield!" Naruto brought the man's nose into contact with his knee when the bandit tried to stand. He stomped down the man's hand breaking all the bones in it. "You won't be using this hand against anyone else!"

"No kid...is going to...beat me!" The bandit rolled over then threw some dirt into Naruto's face. Holding his broken hand against his stomach he jammed his shoulder into Naruto's middle then slammed him into a wall. He laughed to feel Naruto's blood on his back as it flew out of his mouth.

He had trouble breathing for a few seconds but just a few. The bandit would always wonder how he'd been beaten so damn easily. Naruto pressed his feet against the wall and pushed with all his might. The bandit stumbled back. Naruto lifted himself onto the man's shoulders then dropped backwards pulling the bandit with him. Once the bandit was up, Naruto kicked him in the stomach and into the air before he could touch the ground. Thinking the bastard wasn't up high enough, Naruto kicked him up once more. "You've just been beaten not by a kid but by a teenager!" Naruto hollered as he rode the body down punching the man in the face and chest. He jumped off just before impact.

Sasuke and clone walked over to meet him. "Nice work. As angry as you were, I thought you might kill him." All three ignored the awestruck crowd.

"Hmph, I wanted to!" Naruto took the now sleeping baby from his clone. "Thanks." He said before it disappeared. "Let's get you home to your mama. I guess he's been crying so hard, he tired himself out." Naruto said patting the baby's bottom.

"When did you get so good with babies?" Sasuke asked then looked up in surprised as people suddenly began to cheer.

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth and ignored the crowd as he saw the mother and little girl running his way. "He's okay, here you go." He held out the baby as the mother approached. She took him carefully then fell to her knees crying. He watched them with a sad smile remembering no one had held him like that but then he felt a tug on his pants leg. It was the little girl.

"Tank yoo." She said and held up her arms.

"Wait till Hinata hears this. A readymade daddy!" Sasuke teased as Naruto picked up the girl.

"You always had a soft spot for the kids. It's good to see you again Naruto." Koji said a few feet behind them.

Naruto's head jerked around to see Koji. Sasuke and the little girl stared as a world of happiness and pain could be seen in Naruto's eyes. All shades of blue from the brightest sky to the darkest sea went by in seconds. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the man, no teen but didn't sense any threat from him. In fact he looked hurt by Naruto's reaction.

"Smile." The little girl placed a hand on his cheek and implored Naruto.

It was that gentle touch that had him doing what she wanted. "How's that?" He looked into her little face and she hugged his neck.

"Yumi! Yumi!" A man ran forward reaching for the girl.

"Daddy!" Yumi's head jerked around and her face lit up. She gave Naruto one last smile before scrambling out of his arms and jumping into her daddy's.

Naruto watched as the family was reunited then turned back to his friends. "Hey Koji." He blinked then stepped forward. "Are you okay? Are you alone? Where's…?" But no sooner than the thought occurred to him that the giant who was Koji's father appeared.

"Damn." Sasuke said and that got a smile out of Naruto.

"So there you are Koji! You shouldn't have run off like that." The tall man moved to one side and saw Naruto. "NARUTO!!" Satoshi yelled and moved to pick him up but Sasuke blocked him.

Jet black eyes looked at Naruto who still seemed apprehensive about the two extra tall men. "You okay? _Are they okay?"_ Sasuke looked back at them ready to protect Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran forward seeing Sasuke standing protectively in front of Naruto. She was quick to step in front of Sasuke adding another layer of protection.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked quietly just behind Koji and Satoshi.

"They're okay! I know them! It was…a surprise that's all." Naruto moved to stand between Sasuke and Sakura. "This is Koji and his father Satoshi. I met them while I was on vacation with Dad before…before Kabuto. They were really good friends to me, Dad and Pervy Sage."

Sasuke relaxed but he thought he understood what Naruto was going through now. He pushed Naruto back a few steps as Sakura and Kakashi went to introduce themselves.

Naruto gripped his forearm and stared at Sasuke's black shirt. "It all came back. The chase, Kabuto, losing Dad – all of it!" He whispered harshly. "It's not Koji's fault but seeing him – them…" Naruto wanted to run and hide but knew he couldn't. He just held on to Sasuke.

"It's not your fault either. Iruka is home waiting on you. What happened with Kabuto and the rest is over! We're here for you Naruto – Sakura, Kakashi and me. You don't have to see them or talk to them until you're ready okay?" Sasuke waited until Naruto lifted his chin. "We stand as brothers right?" There was a half smile on his face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at Sakura and Kakashi preventing Koji from getting to him and sighed. "Sorry…I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting to see him or what happened when I did see him!" He shook his head. "I'll be okay and yeah – brothers." Naruto squeezed his arm one more time before releasing him. He took several breaths then went to Sakura and put an arm around her waist. "I didn't introduce you guys, sorry."

"That's okay, we figured out who they were." Her eyes searched his face. "Iruka-sensei told us about them…when you were…in the hospital." She reached up to wipe some blood from his face.

His arm jerked as more memories came back but he nodded. "I'm okay but check Sasuke, he's bleeding." Naruto didn't know how he'd noticed that when he'd been trying to hold onto his sanity.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned quickly.

"Just some scratches. It happens when you jump through windows." He submitted to her hands running over his face and arms but Sasuke kept an eye on Naruto afraid he just might take off.

Kakashi took Sakura's place and clamped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It seems your friends were traveling with the merchants on their way to visit you and Iruka. They'll be staying in Konoha a while. You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other again." He looked down at Naruto who smiled with a pained expression. The boy was tense beneath his hand. Kakashi looked to Satoshi. "Umm, maybe you can hook up with Naruto later because we're still on the clock here. Got to get these prisoners locked up and do another check of the surroundings before nightfall. You guys should go back to your hotel and rest." A look passed between the men, one asking for understanding and the other giving it.

Koji frowned hard at his friend. "Naruto?" _What's going on with him?_

Satoshi put a hand on Koji's shoulder. "He has work Koji. He and his friends just saved our lives. Come on, your mother's probably worried." He looked down at Naruto and wondered at the pain. "We'll see you later and we're glad you're okay." He nodded and pulled Koji after him.

Naruto heaved a sigh. "They must think I'm a jerk! Kakashi they were so good to me and Dad but seeing them…"

Kakashi looped and arm around his neck. "It's okay Koji's dad got it even if Koji doesn't understand. It'll be okay, you just need some time. After all the last time you saw them your world was still kind of normal. Naruto just remember all the good going on now. The new training, your friends – Hinata." He tousled blond hair.

"All done. Be more careful Sasuke!" Sakura chided and looked Kakashi over who wasn't even dirty. "You okay now Naruto?" Her voice softened.

"No but I will be." His smile was more genuine. "Put me to work Sensei – please!" Naruto playfully gripped his vest and had them all laughing.

It was an easy request to fill. The bandits needed to be locked up in the small jail. Buildings had been damaged and the ninjas were happy to help clean up and make minor repairs. They slipped into the forest just as night was falling and searched two miles out for any bandits who might be hiding nearby.

Kakashi was glad to see the Konoha messenger bird fly towards the town and whistled to get its attention. The Hokage wanted a status report and Kakashi wanted some men to come and take charge of the prisoners. It was too large of a group to be held in the little town and too large for them to keep an eye on and protect the villagers at the same time. He would propose that he and his team wait for help and everyone head to Konoha together. After a moment, he also thought he should include a quick note on what was happening with Naruto.

He kept the bird with him while he searched giving it a chance to rest and hunt. When he got back to the town the bird was still on his shoulder. "Anything?" Kakashi asked his team but they'd found nothing either. "Good. Listen, it's too dangerous to leave those men in the jail while we escort the merchants and others to Konoha so we're going to wait for some help and take everyone out at the same time. We'll have an early dinner then split up to stand watch. Me and Naruto. Sasuke you and Sakura will take first watch. That okay with you Naruto?"

Naruto started as they all watched him. "Since when do I decide things?" He asked with a smile. "Okay I'm still a little freaked but we're working – I'll be okay. Send him back and stop worrying." Naruto approached the bird and stroked its soft feathers. "Let Mama T, Dad and Hinata know I'm doing fine." He said to the bird as if it could understand him.

Kakashi let him hold the bird who affectionately nipped at Naruto's fingers as he coded a message then tied it to the bird's leg. In moments with a cry of goodbye, they watched it soar into the night. "Let's find some food." Kakashi gathered his team and headed for a restaurant.

They ate for free. The town was so happy that they gave the ninjas whatever they asked for. Full of good food they parted at the hotel. Sasuke and Sakura to watch over the prisoners and Kakashi and Naruto to get some sleep. As it happened, it was the same place Koji and his family was staying.

Many of the hotel's occupants were in the lobby and dining area still talking about all that had happened to them. Some stood as the two ninjas entered and clapped. Both smiled and bowed but moved purposely towards the stairs but one small woman walked over and held out a hand to stop them. She was tiny and stood at barely five feet but she was incredibly beautiful and her smile could break your heart. Standing before Naruto she studied him and nodded to herself.

"Come here." Oriana commanded and opened her arms for Naruto.

He hesitated only a moment then bent down so the tiny woman could wrap her arms around his neck. She didn't say much, probably couldn't with such a boisterous husband but she was clearly the one in charge. Oriana had seen such depth in Naruto's eyes, even more than had been there before. Whatever had happened to him after he'd been forced to leave them had left a deep scar in Naruto. She would love him as she did Koji and perhaps they would become close again for she'd already come to think of him as family.

Oriana laughed softly as he picked her up while continuing the hug. It was what her own men did. She kissed his cheek. "We won't ask any questions but we're here for you Naruto." At his tremor she stroked his head and just held him.

Naruto held her tenderly and was grateful for her understanding. Finally he put her down. "Thanks Oriana. When we get home, we'll talk okay? I've got work now." He looked back at Kakashi who waited patiently for him.

"Of course." She patted his chest. "Go get some rest and Naruto, thank you. Thank you both." Oriana was referring to their rescue. She bowed before them then with a smile returned to her family.

"Come on kid." Kakashi said led the way upstairs.

* * *

**When** it was their turn, Kakashi took the inside while Naruto was up on the roof. Thinking was a good time to practice; he called up a small amount of the fox's chakra and went through several fighting stances. Things were going well when there was a shout from inside and then a small explosion rocked the night and almost knocked him down.

"Prison break!" Kakashi yelled moving his hands quickly as he slapped seals against the remaining prison cells. "Naruto - after them!" He would follow but first he wanted to be sure no one else had explosives or other hidden weapons. Kakashi lifted his headband and checked over the others with his Sharingan.

He didn't have to be told and was already calling up his clones. One went to get Sasuke and Sakura while he took the others after the ten or so that had escaped. Naruto didn't even realize that he was still using the fox's chakra. His clones were stronger and not so easily gotten rid of.

Sharingan activated, Sasuke searched the woods. One bandit jumped up out of the shadow of a rock and he responded so instantaneously that the man died for the effort, a kunai in his throat. The next was easily captured before he saw Naruto and gasped. "You're using that chakra?" He asked the night and hurried after Naruto.

Sakura threw some pellets and smiled to see the smoke surround two more bandits. They fell unconscious to the ground. She tied them up and dragged them back towards the jail when she saw Sasuke run intently in the opposite direction. He looked worried and she got a bad feeling that only worsened as Kakashi yelled at her to leave the bodies and follow him.

Some of the townspeople had also volunteered to watch the prisoners and had taken up positions inside and outside the jail. One had been knocked flat when the wall exploded behind jail. Most of the bandits had just jumped over the body, all but one. He scooped up the man and threw him over his shoulder. One hand was bandaged but he held onto the body with all his strength despite the pain. Once he looked back surprised to see only two of his friends left. The others had been caught already. "Not me."

As he spoke the words, the other two cried out as shuriken riddled their legs effectively stopping them. The bandit picked up his knees and tried to run faster. A voice in the night caused shaft a fear to spear his stomach.

"It's you – again." Naruto's voice was little more than a growl. "I guess I should have crushed your other hand as well as both legs!" He leapt closer, hiding in the trees. "I'll show you no mercy this time. This time you die." It was as if his voice was bouncing off of every solid object and back at the bandit.

"Ahhhh! Leave me the hell alone!" The bandit screamed. Skidding he bent down and picked up several rocks and threw them around hoping to get lucky. He smiled when he heard one hit.

"Ouch, you hit me." Naruto laughed gutturally. "Now I get to return the favor!" He dropped to the ground almost unseen then the starlight lit his blond locks.

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" It was the same boy from before but not. Red, glowing eyes and whiskers seemed to be all he could see. "Stay away from me!" He stumbled backwards, fell over a broken limb, and leapt up with the stick in one hand his hostage in the other.

"No." Naruto growled and walked forward. He stopped the stick with one hand and crushed it. He snatched away the limp body over the bandit's shoulder and dropped him on the ground. "NOW FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" Only Naruto didn't give him a chance. With his left hand he grasped the man by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

Sasuke landed right behind Naruto who didn't move only squeezed the man's throat and smiled. "Come to watch?"

"You caught him Naruto now let him go." Sasuke said softly. Naruto hadn't released too much of the chakra but he didn't necessarily seem like himself either.

"I will – when he's dead." Naruto laughed as the man's mouth opened and his tongue flapped about.

"Let him go now Naruto!" Kakashi shouted at him. "You captured him, there's no reason to kill him!"

"Of course there is! He's a leech, a parasite and he hides behind others! Nothing more worthless in the world!" Naruto shook the man when he tried kicking.

Sakura was scared. It wasn't that he could kill the man but that he wanted to so badly. "Naruto – Hinata wouldn't want you to do this!" She inched forward and dared to touch him.

Sasuke's heart thumped. That's it! "The storm! Remember the storm – Your storm Naruto! Remember your storm!" He shouted in Naruto's ear.

_Storm. My storm. Hinata and my storm. _It came back. The happiness and how free he felt up there with her. And for a few moments his control of the fox. _Dammit! Damn you! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!_

Naruto closed his eyes and pushed it back. He forced back the chakra and the mental influence of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He felt the bloodlust leave him and realized that it had never been his desire to kill this man. Breathing deeply he released his grip then stumbled backwards as his body and mind was his own again. "It wasn't…me! I didn't want…to kill…" Naruto clutched at Sasuke and looked desperately at him then Sakura. "Please…" He didn't know what he'd do if they didn't believe him.

"It's okay Naruto. I know. I believe you!" Sasuke said as he draped Naruto's arm over his shoulder. He did believe him. The red chakra had flowed intensely inside Naruto's head. The fox had taken over or had been exerting some kind of power over Naruto's thoughts.

Kakashi sighed. He'd been aware that Naruto was using the chakra but had not expected things to go so out of control when the prisoners escaped. He saw Sakura wipe away the sweat on Naruto's face and give him a quick hug. As he moved forward to join them the bandit attacked.

"You are a fool!" Kakashi said he implanted a kunai in one of the man's eyes before he could reach his kids. "Give him to me." He turned and got down on one knee before Sasuke. "I'll take him back to the hotel. You guys get the jail secured and I'll be there as quick as I can."

"You're going to leave him alone?" Sakura asked disbelieving. She didn't believe the fox would take control again but didn't think they should just leave him to dwell on it all by himself either. "Let's take him with us."

Sasuke thought the same thing although he moved a dazed Naruto in position for Kakashi to carry him piggyback.

"He won't be alone. We're not the only friends Naruto has here." He felt Naruto grip his shoulders hard and hid face against his neck. "Go, I'll be there as soon as I get him settled." Kakashi ordered and watched them reluctantly leave.

Running lightly he carried Naruto back to the hotel. "You didn't kill him Naruto. We were able to bring you back." He felt Naruto shake his head.

"It was only a small amount and it still took control!" Naruto whispered as doubts assaulted him and his future seemed to be full of darkness.

Kakashi didn't know what to say and sped up. Naruto needed some rest and some simple caring and from what he saw earlier. Oriana could give him that in spades.

* * *

**The** watcher was thoughtful. The boy was still young and had lots to learn yet. That slipup could be detrimental to the boy's mind and willpower. He wondered if and how long it would take the Bearer of the Fox to realize what had happened to him and if he was strong enough to stand up to the fox. "You're a very interesting person Uzumaki Naruto. I can't wait to meet you." He pulled his hood closer to his face and vanished into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Hello everyone. As you know or have guessed, I'm introducing a new OC. My new friend Leaf Ranger is my inspiration. He's relatively new to the site but both his stories are doing extremely well and yes, I really like them too! Anyway, in his first story Rebirth of Legends, he has a character called Arashen who helped Naruto train and become a better ninja. My character will do something very similar. It's not the same character but really close. I hope you'll like this new OC and I encourage you to read Rebirth of Legends and Fox Knight by Leaf Ranger - he's got talent!**_

* * *

_**Common Bonds**_

**When **Sasuke entered their room, he found Naruto asleep with his head on some woman's lap. She had been dozing but jerked awake when Sasuke got close to the bed. She smiled at him. "Hello, I'm Oriana. I'm Koji's mother. Your sensei asked if I would sit with Naruto for a while. And you are?"

Sasuke blinked at that smile then returned it. "His brother, Uchiha Sasuke." He moved to sit on the other bed.

She tilted her head, "Brother? Oh, you adopted each other like he and Iruka did right?" The boys looked nothing alike and had different names.

"Yeah, I guess we did." He gestured to Naruto. "How's he doing?" The smile disappeared.

Oriana stroked Naruto's head. "He's fine. Something brought him low but I reminded him of all the things he accomplished when he was with us and how he rescued that baby. He's still a little unsure of himself but he went to sleep with a smile. I thought I'd stay until one of you came back. What?" She asked at his surprised face.

"He's okay? Man, you must be good." Sasuke chuckled. He never thought Naruto would snap back this quickly. "Thanks. Really, thanks a lot."

She studied him for a moment. "Naruto's had a really rough time hasn't he? When he was with us there were times when he looked sad but now he…he feels different. I'd like to know what happened but I'm scared to ask."

"Well part of that was my fault but we're good now and the rest," Sasuke shook his head. "That's up to him – if he wants you to know. Naruto is different and we're all still getting used to the new him but we're just happy he's alive." Sasuke thought maybe he'd said too much but it was too late now to take it back.

Oriana's eyes widened then understanding crossed her face. Looking down at Naruto she traced a finger over features lightly. "Naruto…thank you for surviving." Oriana brought her hand to her lips then pressed her fingers to his forehead. "Do you mind if I stay until he wakes?" She looked over at Sasuke. "I'll be quiet if you want to rest."

Sasuke shrugged. "Won't you be uncomfortable?" She was sitting up leaning against headboard.

"I'm a mother. I've spent many uncomfortable nights nursing Koji." Oriana looked back at Naruto. "His mother isn't here so I'd like to fill in for just a little while."

"She'd appreciate that." Sasuke stood and went to shake the lady's hand. "Thanks. I'm heading back. I just wanted to check on him. Let him know everything's fine if he wakes up." Sasuke looked at Naruto sleeping and shook his head. "You always luck out don't you Bro?" Chuckling he went to the door, waved at Oriana and went back to work.

* * *

**Sunrise** was still an hour or two away when Naruto woke. There was a hand on his head and he was lying on someone's lap. It was nice but he knew immediately that it wasn't Hinata or Mama T. Carefully he raised his head and turned to see who held him.

_Oriana! _And it all came back to him. Moving as only a ninja can, Naruto got up without waking her. Gently he lifted her tiny body and made her more comfortable in the bed then covered her with the sheet. She looked like a doll there in the bed and he wondered not for the first time how she and Satoshi had gotten together with her so small and him so tall. Still smiling, Naruto went to go take a shower.

_They don't call you a demon for nothing do they? _Naruto pressed a hand against his wet abs. _You didn't like me using your chakra that night of the storm did you? I think you finally realized that someday soon we would be one and you fought back. You're strong, I know but I will win! _Naruto washed his hair. _I'm just a kid, an ordinary kid but with you – I'm strong. I can do things people only dream about. You may not like your fate fox but now I realize I want you. I want your power and I'm going to do good with it! _He stood beneath the spray to let the water wash away the suds. _People care about me! I'm important to them and with you; I can take care of them. You had a bad reputation when you were free; well I'm going to give you a good one! Fight me and I'll fight back but I will win. Battle or war, it will be me with the victory!_

Feeling like a new man, Naruto finished his shower and dressed. He hadn't been there to help his team last night and it was time to make up for that. Silently he opened the door only to find Oriana staring at him. "I'm sorry; I wanted you to get some sleep. The water must have woken you." He moved to the bed and got down on his knees next to it.

Oriana's almond eyes studied him. This was not the hurt boy of last night but a man on a mission. She smiled then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "You're a ninja. I can see that now. Whatever happened last night, you put it aside. Good for you."

Naruto took her hand. "You help me to do it." He looked down. "I tried to kill myself soon after I left you guys." Naruto dropped his bomb on her. "For many reasons, life had gotten too hard…but I was saved." He looked back at her, eyes wide and earnest. "My family needs me and I – I don't have a life without them. I'm engaged now. Just the other day!" Naruto laughed. "It's hard, living but with Hinata it's easy and things are going well with Dad and Sasuke – he's my brother. Things are a little rough with Ma but getting better." Naruto looked into her eyes. "There's lots more going on that I have to deal with and I kind of fuc – uh, messed up last night but talking to you helped a lot! What I've got to do won't be easy – not at all easy but I've got to and that's that!"

Oriana looked at the man before her. It was hard to think of him as just a boy anymore. "Who were you when you were with us?"

He looked embarrassed. "I was a guy with no responsibilities, no expectations and no hate. I got to be normal for a while and all I can say is thanks! I suppose things will be different between me and Koji now 'cause that guy he knew wasn't the real me. I know I acted weird yesterday towards him but seeing him…well along with the good, I remembered everything bad. I'll apologize to him."

"It may take him a little while but I'm sure Koji will understand. May I tell him what you've said?" Oriana finally sat up and pushed her long hair out of her face. Koji would be hurt to know that his Naruto had never been but things for her son hadn't been easy either. Koji would want to know the real Naruto, she was sure.

Naruto paused. "…Yeah. I disappointed a lot of people with what I did and it's hard to look them in the eye but you guys need to know who I am so we can still be friends. Do you think we can be friends?" He asked quietly.

"We never stopped being friends Naruto. This person before me is new, yes a very different man but the face is the same and I still see some of the boy I knew. I'll look forward to getting to know you for real this time."

Naruto hugged her and she laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'd like to talk some more but I need to go relieve my team. I promised myself I wouldn't fail them and I need to keep that promise. You stay and get your rest." He stood and tried to get her settled into the bed but she slapped at his hand playfully.

"Thank you but you can walk me back to my room before you go." Oriana scooted out of the bed then wound her hair up on top of her head. "Oh, your brother stopped by to check on you. He said things were fine at the jail. He seems like a very nice young man." She made the bed then took Naruto's arm. "Make sure you eat something. I'm sure your appetite hasn't changed!"

"Sasuke? He can be." Naruto nodded his expression showed his fondness for his brother. "Yes ma'am and no it hasn't!" Naruto said with a quiet laugh as he walked her down the stairs. "Get some rest okay? More ninjas will be here soon and once everybody's ready, we'll set off for Konoha. If we make good time, we should get home by nightfall." He picked her up one last time at her door. "Thanks Oriana, you were right there when I need help." Naruto squeezed her gently then put her down.

"Your welcome - go on now, keep your promise and I'll see you later." She shooed him on and laughed when he didn't go down the stairs but jumped out the window. Hurrying to the window, she could just see his blond hair as he ran across the rooftops. "Amazing. I can't wait to see what else you can do Naruto." Oriana went back to her room and joined her husband in bed. She'd tell them about Naruto later, now she just cuddled up to her bear of a husband and slept.

* * *

**"Good Morning." ** This was repeated twenty times as Naruto and his clones entered the jail. The sun was shining behind him creating even more Naruto shadows. "Sorry to…wimp out on you guys. We'll watch things – go rest before the others get here." As Naruto spoke ten clones went to guard the hole in the wall where Sasuke had been stationed and one pushed him out of the way. Another clone gently took Sakura's arm and escorted her to the door. Naruto faced Kakashi. "I'm sorry for losing it before but I'm back now. I'll take over so you guys can rest." Naruto hoped Kakashi would trust him.

Kakashi stared at him for three whole minutes. He reached out a hand and pulled Naruto close by the jacket. "Yeah, you look fine. Glad you're okay kid." He laughed and put Naruto in a headlock. I'll have to thank Oriana, that little lady's got special powers."

"Hey, he wants to take over, I say let him! I could use forty winks before we have to leave again!" Sasuke said with a smile. He was breathing easier now that Naruto was back to himself.

"Me too. Come on Sensei before he changes his mind!" Sakura grinned at him then took Sasuke's arm and escaped from guard duty.

"Send word if you need help." Kakashi said letting Naruto go. He backed away wondering if he should tell Naruto what he'd done then just shrugged and waved. Naruto would find out soon enough.

* * *

**"We'll** take the bodies back with us. The town will be responsible for burying them and contacting their families." Genma's voice was gruff as he stared down a child. Her eyes were crying out for help even in death. He bent down and gently closed her lids. "Sorry little one. I hope you're in a better place now." Genma watched the new Chunins harden their hearts as they each took up a body. The life of a ninja could be very grim sometimes.

Before long they were heading into town carrying the dead. People backed away from them in horror but the ninjas paid them no mind. Leading, Genma went straight to the town hall.

Sato-san had already appeared since someone had run to tell him that new ninjas had arrived. "You are the friends Kakashi spoke of, correct? I am Sato the mayor." He saw the leaf headbands but what they carried… "Are those bodies?! Why bring them here?!"

"These people were killed by those bandits. Either they're your own people or travelers. At one point they were in your town so it's your responsibility to bury them or would you rather have rotting corpses welcoming people to your lovely town?" Genma said angrily.

"Oh!" Sato-san felt shame. "Forgive me." He bowed. "If you could, the mortuary is just down the street, first building on the left."

"You heard him. Asuma make sure everything is taken care of them join me – where?" Genma turned back to Sato. "Where is Kakashi's team?"

"The-the jail. I'm told only one guards the prisoners while the others are resting. There was a prison break in the night. But it seems everything is okay now!" Sato was flustered with the angry looking ninja staring at him and the putrid smell of dead bodies.

"Really?" Genma twirled the senbon in his mouth. He wondered if it was Sasuke or Sakura watching the prisoners. "Come to the jail when you're done." He told Asuma then looked to those not carrying bodies. "Let's go check in at the jail. Goodbye." Genma nodded his head at Sato.

* * *

**Naruto **sat at the desk writing. He was aware of every sound. A couple of his clones were playing jaken. Some of them were telling jokes and others were making the prisoners count off and taking down their names. There'd been no trouble out of them since the failed prison break so he was taking the opportunity to write down what happened last night. If he could just pinpoint when the fox had taken control then maybe he could keep it from happening again.

The door opened blinding him. Naruto jumped up over the desk kunai in hand. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Whoa kid! You called us remember?" Genma said with a laugh. He was surprised to find Naruto in charge. Looking around, he amended that – several Narutos.

His eyes adjusted to the bright light, Naruto finally saw the Jonin. "Genma! You guys here already?" He pocketed the kunai and gave the man a small smile. "Come on in." He turned around, went back to the desk and put the paper in his pocket. "The prisoners are all accounted for. There was a prison break last night…two men were killed and several were severely wounded. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Sasuke are at the hotel. I relieved them about two hours ago." Naruto led him to the back where the other Narutos stood at attention. "Chunin Uzumaki relinquishing command." Naruto moved to join the ranks of himself.

Genma raised an eyebrow. Except for the greeting, Naruto was all business. "Accepted." He checked over the prisoners and the list Naruto had made of their names then checked a list he carried. "Since they're not ninja, they don't appear in our bingo book but many of them are on several wanted lists. Looks like we'll have quite a few visitors to Konoha to pick up their criminals." Putting the lists away he looked at Naruto. "Give me a complete report from the moment you arrived." Genma crossed his arms prepared to listen.

Naruto reported everything that was related to the mission. Nothing about Koji, Satoshi and Oriana. He even told him what happened when he tried to practice with the fox's chakra and his failure. "I returned this morning to relieve my team." His face was devoid of any emotion as the told Genma everything. Just behind them in the other room were the other ninjas who'd come with Genma including his friends. They listened to every word.

"Understood. Despite a few problems, things worked out well. Good job. Why don't you go get your team? I'll send two escorts with you."

Naruto stiffened and he opened his mouth to complain but his jaws snapped shut. _Escorts! He doesn't trust me! _"No problem. And my clones?"

Genma blinked. Before Naruto's eyes had been normal but now they were empty - nothing. He had closed himself off completely. It was like he had no soul. "We don't need them now. I've got plenty of men with me." He hadn't meant to hurt Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto turned to the clones and released them. When Genma turned to leave he followed and stopped dead. Kurenai and her team were there plus a few other ninjas he only knew on sight as well as his father.

"Iruka and Hinata escort Naruto to the hotel and bring back the rest of his team." Genma squeezed Naruto's shoulder then began telling the other ninjas what he needed of them.

Naruto led the way in silence. When Hinata ran up to him and slipped her hand in his, Naruto clutched it and brought her hand to his lips but he still said nothing. He'd never planned on hiding what had happened but neither had he wanted them to come running thinking he was so damn weak that he couldn't make it without them.

"You won't speak to me?" Iruka said walking at his side.

"No need, you heard everything." Naruto said quietly. They reached the hotel. "Wait here." Naruto jumped to the second floor then the third and slipped inside. He took a large breath and entered the room the four of them shared. When he opened the door, Kakashi was stretched out on the couch. Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the floor meditating and the bedroom door was closed and he guessed Sakura was sleeping.

"Our back up has arrived." He said.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Naruto sounded funny. "What's up?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dad and Hinata are here. It seems Kakashi doesn't trust me."

Kakashi opened his eye. "That's not it at all Naruto. You were having a bad time meeting up with your friends – I just wanted Lady Tsunade to know what was going on. I didn't think she'd send Iruka."

Naruto looked at his sensei and sighed. "Whatever. Genma wants us over at the jail. Tell Sakura. I'll be out front." He turned and left.

"I knew we shouldn't have come." Hinata said looking down at the street. "I was worried the moment Lady Tsunade said she'd sent him on a mission but he needed to do this. He has to get used to going out again…being in danger and handling it on his own. I shouldn't have come!" Hinata felt tears in her eyes when Iruka lifted her head.

"Too late now Hinata. Kakashi thought we needed to know and Tsunade wasn't the only one worried. I thought I could make things easier for him but now learning about what else happened…yeah we should have stayed home. I just hope he doesn't stay mad at us." His hand stroked her hair and the both looked up when a shadow fell over them. Naruto dropped down from the balcony.

Immediately he saw Hinata's tears and he pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I'm sorry for coming. Lady Tsunade ordered the team. I -." She stopped talking when Naruto kissed her. "I love you too."

"What about me?" Iruka asked lightly.

Naruto didn't look at him but down at Hinata. "Yeah, I love you too but that doesn't mean I'm not mad. I didn't need you to come running. You didn't even give me a chance, to see if I'd be all right!"

"No I didn't Naruto." Iruka sighed and took his son's shoulders. "I love you boy and I was worried – all of us were. It was supposed to be a simple mission but then our friends show up and you got a little – uneasy and I came running. Tsunade already feels guilty for assigning you this mission Naruto and she doesn't even know what happened with the prison break. Cut us some slack Son." Iruka gripped him hard.

He wanted to stay angry, he really did. He wanted to take out his frustration on Iruka but with Hinata in his arms and those eyes of her begging for forgiveness, Naruto sighed. "Sorry Dad." He looked over his shoulder and gave Iruka a small smile.

"I'm sorry too. Give us and yourself some time Naruto. You're going to make mistakes and so are we. Try not to go off on your mother when we get home okay?"

"I won't." Naruto promised. He saw Kakashi come out of the hotel and let go of Hinata. "Kakashi-sensei I was wrong to -." Instinct made him dodge Kakashi's fist.

"Good reflex. Forget it. Come on, there's more work to do before we can hit the road." Kakashi started off with Sasuke and Sakura falling in beside him. Naruto, Hinata and Iruka finished the line and the Konoha shinobi family got down to business.

* * *

**"People** it's our job to escort you safely to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! If you listen to us and move at a steady pace, you'll be eating a late dinner in the village. Don't worry about the prisoners, they've been sent on ahead. You won't be seeing them again!" Genma paused as there were cheers from the merchants. There were ten merchants pulling two wagon loads. Next there were some relatives of Hidden Leaf villagers moving to Konoha – a family of five, one guy by himself and lastly Naruto's friends, a group of three. "Please make sure you have everything because we won't be turning back. We leave in thirty minutes!"

The jail had been rebuilt. Most of the major damage to the town had already been cleaned up. The merchants had two new wagons. Konoha had put its best foot forward and the only way these people would remember the bandits was in their minds for all traces of the siege had been erased.

Naruto broke away from the group to go to one of the stores. He wanted some snacks for the road. Things should go fairly easy on the way home and some snacks would help pass the time. When he came out Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on him. "Don't worry, I got enough for everybody!" He smiled at them. "I'm not as bad as Choji."

Asuma and Guy's teams were taking the prisoners back leaving Kakashi and Kurenai's team to help with the merchants. Kiba and Shino walking about the town just wasting time until it was time to leave.

"Hello! Excuse me!" A man ran up to them.

"Can we help you?" Sasuke asked. The man looked familiar.

"Yes, no." He laughed. "My little girl Yumi would like to say goodbye to you." He looked at Naruto.

"Oh! Sure." Naruto's expression brightened. "How's the baby?"

They began walking back to his house. "Fine, a few bruises but he's okay thanks to you." He stopped to shake Naruto's hand. "Really, thank you for saving my family."

"I had to. I can't stand to see someone bully and threaten people." Naruto said seriously then smiled. "Glad I was able to save them."

The man blinked at Naruto's tone knowing the young man had been through some things. "You did, you saved them and I'll never forget it! Come on, Yumi's waiting." He slapped Naruto's arm.

Sakura and Hinata were following behind the guys and she filled Hinata in on what Naruto did. Sasuke dropped back and grinned at Hinata. "Wait till you see this – the kids loved him! The little girl and the baby - Naruto wasn't flustered at all!"

Hinata blinked. She knew he was good with kids since he got along so well with Konohamaru and Hanabi but babies? Hinata moved forward until she was next to Naruto. He looked excited.

Before they got close to the house the little girl ran out the door. "Blue!" She jumped up and Naruto caught her and spun her around. Yumi giggled. When they stopped she framed his face and looked into his eyes. "Blue."

"That's not his name sweetheart. Oh, I don't even know your name. I'm sorry!" The man spoke. "I'm Norio."

"Naruto. So you wanted to see me?" He asked tapping his forehead against hers.

"Na-roo-toe! Yes. I drew you!" She wiggled until he let her go then pulled him inside. The girl's mother was waiting and pointed Yumi toward a drawing on the kitchen table.

"Thank you...Naruto?" At his nod, she stepped forward and gave him a hug then kissed his cheek. Thank you Naruto."

"Here!" Yumi waved the paper up at Naruto then hung unto his leg as he looked at it.

Naruto laughed. It was a picture of him standing with one foot on an ugly man and giving the V sign. "It's great Yumi, thank you!" He cupped the girl's head then knelt. "You were a brave girl when that ugly man was here. Since you were so brave, I had to be too so it was because of you that I was able to save you and your brother." He tickled her tummy.

"Really?" When Naruto nodded she hugged him again. "Narootoe Blue!" She liked the name a whole lot.

Grinning Naruto stood. "We should get going."

"Oh wait, would you like to see the baby?" The mother asked and moved quickly into the next room. She came back and gave him to Naruto.

It squealed and waved its hands when he saw Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto lifted the baby, laughed up at him then brought him into his chest. "You're just fine aren't you?" He let the baby take his finger but had to hold still so the baby wouldn't put it in his mouth. "Look at him Hinata." Naruto turned with the baby in his arms.

Hinata fell in love. Naruto holding a baby comfortably and smiling. _He's going to make a wonderful father._ She placed her hand over his and tickled the baby's stomach and they laughed together as he gave them a baby's laugh.

Sakura blinked. She could see them as the parents they would someday be. "I'm sorry guys but should be heading back. Everybody will be waiting." She wished she had a camera.

Sasuke just shook his head. Naruto was always doing things to surprise him.

Naruto kissed the baby then gave him back to his mother. Picked up Yumi one last time then gave her to her father. "You guys take care! I'll but your picture up on my wall Yumi! Bye!" He walked backwards as he waved.

Sakura and Sasuke watched them, a little jealous of the love Hinata and Naruto shared. They walked with their arms around each other, talking quietly with eyes only for the other. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and wondered if now that he closer to Naruto and Hinata that he would treat her better, more like a girlfriend.

Sasuke did kind of want a relationship but he still wanted to be strong. Itachi could show up at anytime. Getting stronger was his first priority, Naruto and their friends came next, and being with a woman was last on his list. Love would come later.

"There you are!" Iruka said his hands on his hips but the couple gave him pause. There was something in their eyes. He moved over to Sasuke. "What's up with them?"

"Babies." Sasuke said then laughed at Iruka's surprise and shock.

"BABIES! Naruto – you…Hinata you're not -?" Iruka got in their faces then looked down at Hinata's stomach. "Babies but I'm not ready!"

"Dad…what are you talking about?" Naruto backed off and stepped in front of Hinata. "What babies?" He took Iruka's shoulders and looked into his pale face. Hearing Sasuke drop to the ground laughing, he knew his brother had said something.

Hinata found it funny too as Naruto explained what Sasuke had meant by babies. Though she did touch her tummy and wonder when she would give Naruto a baby and have him look at it with love.

"No babies. Good." Iruka placed a hand over his heart. "Son I'm too young to be a granddad." He looked imploringly at Naruto.

"Well I told you, we're not going to wait for you Dad. I'd like to be married a while first but babies happen so you'd better be prepared. You and Kakashi can train together!" Naruto smirked as Kakashi walked up.

"Leave me the hell out of it! I'm not training in the nursery!" Kakashi yelled then scowled as they all laughed for they knew he'd do whatever the Hokage ordered him to.

"Iruka?"

He turned around and looked up. "Satoshi! It's good to see you! Oriana! Koji!" He greeted them all with smiles. "I'm sorry for how abruptly we left you guys and for the trouble we caused. Are you all right?" He frowned. Kabuto had said they'd been hurt.

"They never touched my family." Satoshi said. "I got hit a few times but it was nothing. I've gotten hurt worse in a bar fight!" He grinned then sobered. "But I did tell them you'd been with us and when you guys left. Please forgive me if that led to Naruto's…pain." Satoshi felt such guilt when Oriana told him that Naruto had tried suicide.

Iruka was silent as he looked at his son whose eyes had become shuttered. "We don't blame you for anything. You did what you had to do to save your family. …The enemy after us is ruthless. Something bad was always going to happen." He looked at Hinata who joined Naruto.

"He's still after you? You didn't…kill him?" Koji asked quietly suddenly scared.

"Don't worry. Naruto here hurt him so badly that he'll think twice before coming after him again, especially with so large of force like we have here." Genma added joining the group. "We'll protect you."

Koji nodded. "Protect him first." He pointed at Naruto.

Koji gained the respect of Naruto's friends in that moment. He knew nothing of what was going on yet he still cared enough to want Naruto safe.

"Are you Hinata?" Oriana asked of the girl at Naruto's side. She smiled when the girl blinked at her. "So pretty and lovely lavender eyes. You spoke the truth Naruto – she's perfect for you!"

Naruto blushed. "Sweetheart, this beautiful lady is Koji's mother, Oriana. That's Koji and the other giant is his dad Satoshi. I spent almost a month with them and they're the best – really great friends." He said quietly looking at all of them.

Hinata could hear the sincerity in his voice. She bowed before them. "Thank you for taking such good care of him." She gasped as she was lifted into the air and held aloft just as Naruto had done the baby. "Oh!"

"So you're Naruto's woman? He talked about you all the time! He said you were beautiful and he's right about something else – you're too good for him!" Satoshi laughed and gently set her on her feet.

"Sorry to break this up but we gotta get moving." Genma smiled. "Shinobi – you know your places! Let's go!"

* * *

**They** were making good time. The weather was good and the company friendly. Satoshi's loud voice carried in either direction and since he was telling jokes, everybody was laughing.

"You were on vacation, really? Or were you running from this enemy?" Koji and Naruto were walking together not paying attention to anything but their conversation.

"Kabuto? Run from him – never. Dad was with me. I worry about him and he worries about me. You run when someone you care about is in danger." Naruto said quietly then looked up huge trees lining the road. "No, that time I was running from something else. You may hear things once we get to Konoha and I'll explain then but well, for most of my life I've been hated." Naruto held up a hand when Koji would have questioned him. "These guys well over the years training and stuff, we became friends then they learned something about me. I was feeling…down and worried about whether they would stay my friends so Dad and Pervy Sage took me away. Uh, Jiraiya – I call him Pervy Sage. Now there's a story you'll like!" Naruto tried changing the topic.

"Naruto I don't know you at all do I?" Koji sounded hurt but he was watching Naruto and he saw him flinch. "I'm sorry, it's just hard. I remember one guy full of fun, ready for anything and the guy next to me now has all this pain and history I know nothing about!" Koji kicked a rock.

He blinked rapidly. "You'll fit in well at the village Koji." Naruto said then immediately took it back. "I'm sorry you didn't deserve that! Believe it or not Koji, you saw someone these guys have never seen. I got to be a normal teen when I was with you. Never have I been able to be that free or be myself – ever!" His loud voice drew several stares. Sasuke and Hinata stopped until Naruto and Koji had caught up them.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Koji so hard the other boy took a step back.

"He doesn't know me that's all. I'm used to that." Naruto let Hinata hug him. "Come on you guys we're slowing the line." He looked back at Koji. "I'll talk to later I guess – if you want." He gave Koji as small smile then with Sasuke on one side and Hinata on the other, Naruto left Koji behind.

* * *

_**The**__ boy's got love but as many problems as there tress in this forest. He surprised me today by going back to the jail in good spirits and even though the Hokage sent his father, Uzumaki even took that well. It's a good thing he's flexible or he would have broken a long time ago. Sorry to do it to you kid after that little episode but I need to test you._

* * *

**Naruto** was doing his best not to brood. Koji had every right to be upset with him. _Just when things start to go well something always gets fucked up!_ Feeling the need to move he was about to go ask Genma if he could scout ahead when…

All the noise around him disappeared. It felt like he was in a vacuum but he wasn't alone. At first he wondered if the fox was trying to break free but no, there was another power – strong but not as powerful as the fox and very controlled. The fox's chakra was wild but this – this different. Maybe not as strong but with this much control, maybe more dangerous.

Naruto gasped loudly and dropped to one knee. The sounds and the people around him came back. He blinked then stood abruptly looking around.

"What is it?!" Iruka ran forward. He'd been with Satoshi and Oriana.

"I don't know. I need to check something! Stay here! Hinata – stay with Dad! Sasuke – I need your eyes!" Naruto was scanning the forest, him movements agitated.

"No problem." Sasuke blinked and his eyes turned red.

"Dad, keep them moving! We'll be back!" Naruto jumped into the nearest tree and headed back in the direction they'd come followed by his brother.

* * *

**"You** sure Sasuke? Nothing at all? Maybe we should have Hinata take a look too." Naruto stopped on a limb pressing a hand against his stomach.

"I've got no problem with that. You want me to go get her?" Sasuke also stopped and turned to look at him. Naruto looked a little sick and he kept a hand on his middle.

He took a deep breath and concentrated but whatever that feeling or power was he couldn't find it again. "No. It's gone whatever it was. Dammit, there's so much I don't understand!" Naruto punched the tree tearing his hand up. He shook it. "Sasuke it was intense. So much power but it wasn't the fox! I know that chakra and this wasn't it."

"Where did it come from?" Sasuke hadn't sensed anything but he'd seen Naruto go white. He and Hinata had called out to him but Naruto was gone. Not until he'd taken in that breath did it even appeared like he was alive.

"DAMN, I DON'T KNOW!" He punched the tree again. "It was just there then it was gone. I was sure it/he/she had to be nearby but there's nothing and if you don't see anything…let's go back. Guess I worried everybody over nothing." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Idiot." Sasuke said joining him. "Better to be safe than sorry. You felt something and we checked it out. No harm, no foul. You'll get it sooner or later Naruto." He gripped his brother's neck.

It felt good having Sasuke supporting him. "Thanks man. Let's hope so…if not…" Naruto knew he'd have to leave. He couldn't keep getting these strange feelings and losing control around his family.

"Forget it Naruto. We told you – you leave, we follow." Sasuke squeezed his neck again. "We should get back."

"You're so damn stubborn." Naruto said but he was smiling.

"Gee look who's talking. You coming or are we heading off into the great unknown?" Sasuke really wouldn't mind taking off for a little while but that wouldn't be best for his brother. "We going home?"

"Of course. Maybe, if things get better, we can take off for a while." Naruto said reading his thoughts. "All right big brother, let's go so Dad and Genma can chew me out. Hey if you want, you can let them yell at you instead. I'm the baby here – protect me!" Naruto said pushing him off the limb.

"Protect you? I'll just yell at you instead - after I knock you around a little!" Sasuke said chasing after him.

* * *

**Sasuke** stopped where Iruka and Hinata were walking with the caravan while Naruto kept going until he was at the front of the line. Genma only glanced at Naruto when he dropped down next to him. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So you found nothing?" He'd been on edge since Kurenai had come forward to tell to him something was up. No one else had sensed anything out of the ordinary but then Naruto wasn't ordinary – not by a long shot.

"No. I sensed a great power like the fox's only for an instant then it was gone." Naruto spoke quietly but those ninja near enough to hear paused. Genma even stopped in his tracks and finally turned to look at Naruto.

"A power like the fox's?" He pushed Naruto to the side of the road and let the train of people keep moving. Genma gripped Naruto's jacket. "Are you sure Naruto? How come none of us could feel it? It wasn't…you?" He looked down. "Is the seal broken?"

Kakashi and Iruka joined them. Naruto turned away from watching eyes and lifted his shirt. He knew he just needed to concentrate. "This is my seal. Dad, it's intact isn't it?" Naruto knew it was but they needed to see it for themselves.

Kakashi even used his Sharingan. "The seal hasn't been broken. We'd know if it was Genma. What's going on?" He'd seen his team take off but didn't know why.

Naruto explained again what he'd felt still trying to make sense of it himself. "I don't blame you for not believing me but I really did feel something." He sighed. "How about I go on ahead home? I'll go straight to the Hokage. She should be able to see if there's anything wrong with me." Naruto folded his arms over his chest. That feeling of being all alone in the world was raising its ugly head again.

"Hey! What was that chakra? That's what you guys are talking about right?" Kiba and Akamaru who had been at the end of the line joined them. "I barely felt it but Akamaru said it was intense! What?"

The adults were staring at Kiba. Iruka looked relieved, so did Kakashi and Genma looked a little flustered.

"If you guys felt something, why didn't you say so?" The senbon twirled dangerously in Genma's mouth.

"I saw Naruto and Sasuke go check it out. What's the problem? It was gone as soon as it appeared. At first Akamaru thought it was Naruto but it was different – not all red hot and wild like Naruto's fox but controlled, more tightly wound." Kiba shrugged. "When Naruto took off looking, we kept trying to sense it but it disappeared as quickly as it…came." His voice slowed as Naruto walked over to him.

"Thank you Kiba." He took his hand and held it then bent down to the dog and hugged him. Naruto didn't look at any of them. "I'm going to take Hinata and scout ahead a few miles. We'll stay out in front…away from everyone. Kiba and Akamaru can watch the rear." His voice was commanding though he didn't realize it. He stood looking at Kiba. "Thanks." Naruto didn't look or speak to any of the adults again but took off at a run.

Hinata had been watching the whole thing. Naruto was upset. "He's coming!" She told Sasuke and Sakura. She released the Byakugan and stopped when he got near.

Naruto stopped in a tree staring down at them. "I need you Hinata. Come with me?" He held out his hand and let out weak laugh as she jumped before he could get out the words. "We'll be - we'll be scouting ahead. See you guys later." He stared a Sasuke for moment then nodded thanks and goodbye to his brother.

Sasuke and Sakura moved closer together as they watched Naruto run away with Hinata.

* * *

**He** told her everything. She listened and shared his pain. It was unfair the doubts the other ninjas had but he couldn't blame any of them. He'd even begun to doubt himself when Kiba had come along.

"I don't think I've ever been that happy to see Kiba. I'll have to buy Akamaru some treats. Do you know what he likes?" Naruto looked down at her knowing he probably would have left if she hadn't been around. Maybe not forever but he would have gone away for a while.

"Sure, I'll help you shop for the little guy." She clung to his arm and rested her face against the hard muscles in his arm. "We'll figure it out Naruto. You're not alone anymore."

He knew that and loved her for it but even telling her everything; she just couldn't completely understand what he was going through. "Maybe we should elope and run away together. We go where no one knows us and live quiet lives. We could get busy making babies." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Father would hunt you down and kill you, well maim you!" Hinata giggled. "He's really looking forward to a big wedding. I can see you now paralyzed being held up by Sasuke and Neji as we said our wedding vows. I want a wedding night Naruto! Don't let Father stop everything from moving!" She looked down below his waist and was gratified to hear his laugh.

"You forget baby, I can call on a certain chakra and everything works ten times better!" He leered down at her. "I may even hurt you – be too big for you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lavender pools. Instead of looking worried she looked excited. "Bigger, huh? Maybe you should practice sending the chakra down there and give me an example." Now she wiggled her eyebrows then laughed at his shocked expression.

Naruto gripped her waist and lifted her up. "Always make me laugh. I need you so Hinata." He stared up at her then brought her down slowly kissing from her collarbone up to her mouth.

That was how Iruka found them. He would always be thankful for Hinata. She gave Naruto so much love and hope and he truly believed they would have lost him months ago without her in his life. "I'm really sorry to interrupt but here I am! Parent approaching!" He called out to them.

Hinata sighed as Naruto put her back on her feet. It seemed someone was always interrupting them. She rubbed her face against his chest then slowly lifted her head. "Dad, what's up?" Hinata stroked Naruto's back giving him time to deal with his feelings.

Iruka wasn't surprised when Naruto didn't turn around to face him. He hadn't doubted that Naruto had felt something but for all of them this was untried territory and no one knew how to deal with a teen that had the power to destroy a village. Carefully he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We're going to be taking a half hour break to give everyone a chance to rest and eat something. Won't you two come back and join us? We want you with us Naruto."

"No thanks Dad. I'll stay up front." He looked down at Hinata. "You can run back if you want and give the guys some of these snacks I bought." Naruto looked down at the bag attached to his belt. "Make sure Kiba gets whatever he wants. Go ahead, I'll be okay." For her he could smile.

"Don't move!" Hinata took the bag. "I mean it – there maybe consequences if you move!" Hinata shook her finger at him.

"How's this?" Naruto dropped to the road and made himself comfortable. "This is me not moving." He laughed when she patted his head then smiled as she left.

There was silence between father and son for several minutes. Finally Iruka squatted next to him. "Nobody meant to hurt you Naruto."

"I know."

"I mean it Naruto. It seems like you're dealing with that chakra more and more and well you can't blame people for being scared." He reached over straightened Naruto's headband. He'd taken Hinata's since she now wore his.

"I know Dad, really. You can't trust me. I get it. I was thinking about having Mama T lock me up; I may do it myself anyway just to be on the safe side. I don't want you guys scared of me." Naruto picked up a pebble and rolled it between his fingers not able to look at Iruka.

Iruka dropped to his knees. "No, we won't lock you away Naruto."

"You will if it's necessary." Blue eyes finally looked up. The cold hard plain truth shone in Naruto's eyes. "It's either lock me up or I leave. I don't know what I felt before. Maybe it's after me and that's why only I could sense it but I won't put you in danger or have the people of Konoha fear me anymore than they already do. So you and Mama T will lock me away should it come to that. At least you'll know where I am." Naruto's smile was sad.

He was breaking his father's heart. "And you'll leave if we don't? What about Hinata? You just got engaged Naruto, you'll leave her behind?" Iruka's almost yelled the question.

"I never said I'd leave Hinata." Naruto's eyes became intense. "We may not be married yet but that's the promise – forever. Where I go, she goes and vice versa Dad. **I won't leave my woman." ** He came up to his own knees to be sure Iruka got his point.

He blinked. If he'd ever wondered how much Naruto truly loved Hinata – all doubts were gone now. Iruka believed if he stood between Naruto and Hinata, his son would fight him.

"Naruto?!" Hinata ran back. _They look like they're about to fight! What happened?! _"Naruto!" She paid no attention the other people behind her. "Dad, what's going on?" Hinata carefully asked as she knelt next to them and turned Naruto's face to her. He looked angry and determined and hurt.

Iruka's butt hit the ground hard. "Nothing…Naruto was just telling me how much he loved you." He leaned his elbow on one knee and covered his face for a moment.

The other Chunin were there. They had come to see what had happened between Naruto and Genma. Akamaru inched over to sit in Naruto's lap and offer some comfort while everyone warily watched the family seated in the middle of the road.

Naruto stroked Akamaru then finally looked up surprised to see Koji and his family plus one other guy he didn't know but he was traveling with them. "Did you get the snacks you wanted Kiba?" He said looking at Akamaru's partner.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks." Kiba couldn't look at him directly. Naruto was acting normally but his pain was so obvious. He didn't understand what was going on and he didn't think he'd see Naruto looking so much like he did after the suicide attempt but there it was all over him – despair.

Naruto nodded then looked at Shino. "Damn, I forgot. I totally forgot until just now. I'm sorry Shino."

Head tilted to one side, "Sorry for what Naruto?" Shino asked warily. _How much crap can one guy stand?! What did they say to you Naruto? What are you apologizing for?_

"You asked me to find a bug back then. I wasn't much of a friend, you asked for a favor and I forgot. I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind. I hope I didn't ruin something by forgetting. If you want, I can look for it now – I doubt I'll be able to…anytime soon." Naruto squeezed the hand Hinata had given him.

There was a frisson of fear from the group at those words. When they saw Iruka finally raise his head with tears in his eyes – the fear got larger.

"No, no you didn't ruin anything Naruto. Don't worry about it! You know me; I was just interested in it because we don't have any around here! It's out of season now but that's okay Naruto. It was really rare – it would have been a miracle if you had seen it." Shino said urgently, completely out of character for him.

"Still, I'm sorry I didn't even try." He looked at Sakura. "You got the Strawberry Pockey? Good. I know how much you like that." Naruto felt like he should touch base with them all.

"Yeah, thanks. You can be a thoughtful little brother sometimes." Sakura tried to tease him but he only leaned into Hinata when she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Naruto – not without me. Do you hear me? Hinata?" Sasuke said looking at them sternly. He held out a fist to Naruto.

Naruto laughed sadly then looked at Hinata who gave a slight nod. "Brothers." He said and tapped his fist against Sasuke's.

Iruka looked from one boy to the other. "I'm telling you **no**. **Both of you – no to all three of you –NO!"** He stood, angry. "We'll find a way Naruto! Neither of those are options!" He turned to Shino and Kiba. "Get back to your posts!" He physically pushed them. "You too!" He said to Sasuke and Sakura. "I mean it Sasuke – Go!"

Sasuke didn't move until Naruto nodded and Iruka growled in frustration that the boy listened to Naruto and not him. He leaned down and jerked Naruto to his feet. "I'm trusting you two to go home. Home. Do you understand me?! I expect to find you at your mother's Naruto." He shook him and wanted to slap that non-expression off Naruto's face. "I'll hunt you down if you're not there." Iruka promised.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye Dad, not this time." Naruto said quietly. "I'll be at Mama T's or maybe I'll be in Sasuke's old cell." He shrugged.

Hinata gasped at that. "No!"

"No is right. It won't happen. Tsunade will not do it. Shut up Naruto!" He said before words could leave his son's open mouth. Iruka jerked him close and held him. "Just go home Son. Go to your mother and I'll meet you there. Promise me."

"I'm going back to Konoha and straight to Mama T's – I swear I'm going home. Love you Dad." Naruto hugged his father back then stepped back to take Hinata's hand. Her eyes were wide with fear questions. "I'll tell you about it." He said and stroked her face.

When he looked up to see Koji, Oriana and Satoshi he bowed politely. "Looks like you made this trip for nothing, at least as far as it concerns me. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy Konoha. Goodbye." Naruto backed away, studying them and couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't who he was that Iruka and Mama T would be happy and not worry so much about him. Then they could be like Koji and his family. But he was a guy with a demon and seemingly every problem under the sun. Resolutely he turned and with Hinata at his side, headed for home.

"Iruka what was that all about? That goodbye sounded final." Oriana questioned. "He had such hope this morning!"

Iruka looked at his friends. "I'm almost sorry we met you guys. I got to see Naruto be a happy, regular teenager when we were all together. For such a short time in his life…" He shook his head. "Sorry but this is what normal usually is for us." He looked back after his black clad son. "No, I should say this is normal for Naruto. I haven't shared his pain as much as I could have. Don't think t there's but one other person on this planet who knows the depth of his pain. Such pain and still they care more for others than any of us should expect." Iruka scrubbed his face.

"Come on, we should get back or you guys can wait here for the rest to catch up." Iruka noted the young man who'd arrived with Sasuke and the others. "Did you need something?" He'd watched that whole scene. Iruka felt a burst of anger – their heartache wasn't for strangers.

"No, I'm sorry for intruding." The man bowed. "I just wanted to thank him – your son for the snacks; it was thoughtful of him to share his food." He hesitated. "I'm sure he'll be fine, that boy has so many people who care about him – that's all anyone needs."

Iruka took a deep breath. "If only that were true but my son's problems…they never seem to fucking go away!" He yelled then looked ashamed. "Excuse me!" He leapt up into a tree and traveled for several miles trying to control himself.

* * *

**"I** won't let you be locked away from me." Hinata stated with finality.

"Babe…it may happen." Naruto said as they entered the village. It was only four in the afternoon. They'd made good time. The rest of the teams should arrive in three or four hours. "You wanna go home – get some rest? I don't think Dad will mind if I walk you home before going to Mama T's."

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. "Shut up Naruto. And it will _NEVER_ happen! I'll steal you away first!" She stopped him in the street. "Promise me, we'll leave before that _ever_ becomes a thought. Don't make them lock you up Naruto; I'm sure your parents would prefer us on the run than that."

"But what if - ?" Naruto didn't get to finish because of one slim finger pressed against his lips.

"Together. You and me. Good and bad. This isn't our wedding but I want you to make me this vow to me Naruto. I want forever with you." Her hands framed his face and she stood on tiptoe as close to him as possible.

His hands held her hips and he grinned lopsidedly. "I was never going to leave you Hinata. I just wanted…you to have a choice. Things could get scary." He had to laugh as she shook her head vigorously. "Okay! Together - you and me. Through the good and the bad forever. Man I like the sound of that!" He didn't resist when she pulled his face to hers. For once even though, there were people all about, they weren't interrupted. But eventually they pulled apart. Linked body and soul, they went to face the Hokage.

* * *

**Panic **was her first reaction to seeing Naruto and Hinata especially when she learned that Iruka had sent them to her without them completing the mission. "What the hell happened out there? Why would Iruka send you home?"

"I scare them Mama, that's why." Naruto had Hinata at his side but the feelings from before came rushing back.

"No that's not true Naruto. It's just…nobody knew what to say. Things were awkward." Hinata spoke up.

Tsunade sat across from the couple. It seemed they were closer than ever but neither of them were making any sense. She said back and crossed her legs. "Report. Now." Her tone booked no nonsense.

Naruto sat up and told the tale. When he was done, Hinata gave her report. When she was done they sat waiting on the Hokage's reaction.

Tsunade's foot bobbed up and down as she tried to take in everything they'd told her. "My fault, I wanted to show you that I trusted you by sending you on a relatively easy mission. I imagined you'd come home feeling good about accomplishing a mission after such a long time and you'd smile at me. I just wanted to make you happy for a change. All this is my fault. Your training was supposed to start and all this could have been avoided. I'm sorry Naruto." She lifted her head to stare at her son. The lines were back around his eyes and those eyes were no longer bright. Tsunade felt awful for causing such pain.

Naruto leaned forward. "No Mama T, it's nobody's fault. It just is. If it makes you feel better – it did feel good to be out and helping people again. Here – look at this!" He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a roll of paper. "I got this from a little girl today." A genuine smile appeared on his face as he gave the picture to his mother.

She couldn't wait to see what it was that put a smile back on his face. Carefully she unrolled the paper and let out a laugh. "Obviously you're somebody else's hero too. My son, the hero. This little girl knows the truth." When Naruto frowned and shook his head she grabbed his hand. "Yes baby you are. When you sensed that power – your first reaction was to find it and keep it from the people you were traveling with. You wanted to protect everyone, didn't you?"

"Let's not get into that! What about that power Mama? You haven't asked anything about it but it's _real_. There's someone out there with chakra almost as strong as mine but even though it's weaker – it's more dangerous! What are we going to do?!" Naruto stood. "I know I scared the other ninjas – they thought the seal was broken and it was me. They don't trust me and I don't trust _myself_ Mama. If we're attacked – I don't have nearly enough control to fight and have a chance of winning!" He began to pace. "I wonder if it's after me and that still puts you guys and the village in danger! I thought you could lock me up –."

"NO!' Both Tsunade and Hinata yelled.

A tiny smile. "No but I may have to leave Mama. It's why Dad sent me home. He wants you to talk me out of it but I'm telling you now – if it means keeping you and Dad safe – I'm gone." He went and knelt before her chair.

"_We're_ gone. He won't be alone Lady Tsunade. I will be with him." Hinata showed up beside him one hand on his shoulder.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I know you mean what you say – both of you but no." She took his calloused hand in hers. "Did you ever think that it could be somebody just like you? Gaara or someone else? You aren't the only one Naruto." When he blinked she sighed with relief. "What did you feel Naruto? Did you feel intent to kill? Hate or was it curiosity? This person or whatever could have been just as surprised as you. People…like you are wary of everybody even other bearers of spirits. That feeling could have meant anything! Please, please don't do anything until we know. All this talk of leaving could be in vain!" Tsunade watched him carefully, intently.

That gave Naruto pause. _What if it __**is**__ all for nothing?! _"Then I scared and worried Dad for no reason. Ah damn." He dropped his head to Tsunade's lap. "I hate it. I hate this! I put Dad and you guys through the ringer for nothing. …But it could still be something!" _Why is everything always so messed up?! Nothing ever stays the same!_

"Your father and I are strong Naruto; don't worry about us so much! All I'm saying is let's wait and find out. Nothing has to be decided today." Tsunade threaded her hand in his hair. "It isn't just you Naruto. We all live with uncertainty." She gave him a smile when he raised his head in surprise. "Yes, I read your mind! Naruto, you do have more what ifs in your life than anyone should have to deal with but it happens to all of us – wait until you become Hokage! Let's wait and find out what's going on okay? We plan for tomorrow just like always." Tsunade reached for Hinata's hand.

Hinata was nodding. "That's right Naruto. Our wedding. We still have our new training. She's right, let's be happy now. The worries will come and we'll deal with them but let's be happy until then." She spoke softly, coaxingly.

Naruto looked from one to the other then closed his eyes. "Happy. Happy. Okay, with you guys around, I think that's something I can do." He sighed and smiled then laid his head back down on his mother's lap. "I'm tired."

"Go home and get some sleep." Tsunade said as she and Hinata smiled at each other. Crisis averted.

"Can't - promised Dad I'd stay with you…and I want to be here. Can I stay Mama?" Naruto was on his knees, head in Tsunade's lap with his eyes closed.

"Of course baby but get up off the floor." At a gurgle from his stomach she laughed. "We'll order some food and you can rest right here with me. Okay?" Tsunade looked from Hinata to Naruto.

Hinata nodded. She was glad Tsunade was able to turn things around for Naruto, for both of them. Also they needed to spend more time with Tsunade so this was perfect. "Any requests?"

"Ramen. Ichiraku ramen. We'll go by and see him later but right now I want ramen." Eyes still closed, Naruto smiled imagining his favorite food.

"It's about time!" His ladies said.

* * *

**Iruka** completed the mission. The merchants and traveling families arrived safely in Konoha. He and Kakashi even escorted Satoshi and his family to one of the better hotels. Finally with urgency and dread, they headed to Tsunade's office. Kakashi was just as worried about Naruto when he learned what the teen had said to his father. The two of them paused because just outside the building waiting on them were all the Chunins but Ino. "Even if I say go home, you won't will you?" He sighed when they all shook their heads. "Just keep quiet then!" He grumbled then stomped up the stairs.

"You can be here because you're his friends but don't interfere. This is still a family matter. Got it?" Kakashi told them and waited until they agreed before following Iruka.

There were only a few people about since the work day was basically over. As always there were a few ninja around since it was their responsibility to keep the Hokage safe. Seeing Iruka and his entourage, they quietly melted away sensing some kind of confrontation was about to happen.

He gripped the door hard to keep himself from forcibly opening it. After a moment, Iruka walked into the office and stopped cold.

Tsunade sat on the couch reading a report. Naruto was under her arm and Hinata was under his and both teens were fast asleep. "Shh, talk softly. You're home. Mission complete? No more problems?" Seeing the Chunins behind Iruka, Tsunade was warmed by their concern for Naruto.

Whatever emotion that had been pushing him on suddenly just whooshed out of him. Dragging his feet, Iruka went to sit down before them. "Uh, yeah. I umm asked Genma to make his report tomorrow." He blinked several times at the three of them. "He's not locked up in jail. He didn't disappear. Naruto's here with you and sleeping like a baby. How'd you do that?!" Iruka threw up a hand. "He was, he was almost falling apart at the seams but there he is sleeping. He was threatening – no all but promising me he was leaving! The both of them and Sasuke too!" Iruka glared at the dark haired teen who just shrugged. "Now he's sleeping like nothing happened! He came straight here?" Iruka slouched back in the chair staring at Naruto. He knew it was stupid but he was angry that he wasn't going to get to yell at Naruto.

"He did. He was tired. I told him to go home but he said he promised you he'd stay. We had dinner then they both just went to sleep." Tsunade stroked a hand over Naruto's head then down to Hinata's. "Their emotions wore them out." Her eyes locked onto his. "She talked him out of being locked up – Thank God."

"…Are they…leaving?" Iruka's voice was hushed. Naruto said he would tell him goodbye first. _Please no…_

Tsunade shook her head quickly. "No. No." Tears wet her eyes. "We're going to wait and see what life throws at us and in the meantime, we're going to be happy!" This time she nodded. "He said he'd be happy!"

Iruka pushed himself to his feet and went to them. He was the one kneeling this time. Taking Tsunade's hand he then bowed his head and rested one hand on Naruto. "Thank God."

"Okay guys, let's beat it. Naruto's okay. You too Sasuke, you can bug him with questions tomorrow. Come on, I'll buy you dinner." Kakashi said pushing Naruto's friends out of the room.

"What about me? I'm hungry too?" Sakura asked as she wiped away a tear.

"Moocher!" There was cheerful banter as they left the Hokage's office.

"Sorry Dad." Naruto said sleepily. "Sorry I lost it." He'd heard voices but was only just now waking up.

"Yeah you did but you had good reason too. I'm sorry too – I lost it as well." He grinned at Naruto's heavy lidded eyes. "I'd tell you to go back to sleep but you'll crush your mother if stay there all night."

"But I like it here. Mama and wife." Naruto pulled Hinata closer and she mumbled turning into his chest.

"Yes Naruto?" Hinata asked placing a hand over his heart. Her eyes popped open at Iruka's laughter. "Dad!" She blinked wondering what she'd missed.

"Somehow I don't think this is going to be a long engagement." Iruka leaned forward to kiss Hinata's cheek. "Thank you for loving him." He told the girl as he stood.

"Get up and take your wife home Naruto. This day is finally at an end. Rest and we'll find some answers later." He took the hand now as big as his own and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"I can give some answers now if you like." A voice came from behind Tsunade's desk.

Hinata was crouched low next to Naruto in her fighting stance, Byakugan activated. Iruka's arms were crossed in front of his chest with shuriken in both hands ready to throw them as he protected Naruto with his body. Several clones appeared for as Hinata and Iruka wanted to protect him, he was going to protect them and attack the stranger.

"STOP!" Tsunade shouted and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "He is not an enemy! Naruto, this is the man I wanted you to meet." She looked from her confused son to the young man. "Please tell me it was you he felt." Tsunade hoped he would answer yes.

He bowed low. "It was. I'm sorry my lady, I never meant to cause such a disturbance." The man lifted his head and focused his golden eyes on Naruto. "Please forgive me." He dropped to one knee seemingly prepared to stay that way.

Iruka looked at the young man. "You were traveling with us. So close…why did only Naruto and Akamaru feel that chakra?" He asked softly looking back at Tsunade.

The man did not move or answer. He was there for Naruto and until the teen responded, he would not move.

"Naruto – he wants your forgiveness or at least your acknowledgement. What will you do?" Tsunade asked softly. She expected some anger from him because she had wondered if this man was responsible the mess that happened that day and she of course shared some of that guilt.

He didn't know what he felt. Naruto let the clones go and he moved in front of Hinata and Iruka. He stopped before the man. He was maybe twenty years old with golden almost bird like eyes in shape and color. He wore his hair in a top knot but was so long it still touched the floor as he knelt. A black cloak covered the rest of him.

Gold to blue they stared at each other. "You're like me?" Naruto asked softly and watched as the quiet stranger hesitated then nodded. "We're alike." He stated. "Can you…can you help me?" Hope flared in Naruto's eyes and he held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Honestly I do not know but I would like to try. Can you forgive me Uzumaki Naruto and let me work with you?" He held out a hand.

"Yes." Naruto pulled the man to his feet.

* * *

**"My **name is Satome Takeshi and my partner is the Immortal Phoenix." He smiled as Naruto's hand jerked inside his. "The phoenix is my partner – we are friends but it's different for you isn't it Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Very different. Call me Naruto." They were still holding hands and studying each other. "My…prisoner is the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"Please call me Takeshi. Let's sit." So intent was Naruto that he sat down where he stood but Takeshi did not mind. He unfastened his cloak to reveal a red, gold and black shirt over black pants that were tapered at the ankles and disappeared into black boots. On his hip he wore a sword, its sheath decorated with the gold carving of a phoenix in flight and the hilt was gold and black. There was also a weapons pack attached to the back of his belt and another strapped to his thigh. Takeshi draped the cloak over his arm, removed his sword and sank gracefully to the floor in front of Naruto.

Hinata knelt just behind Naruto. He didn't notice but she was just as curious to find out if this man could really help Naruto.

Tsunade and Iruka sat on the couch and without realizing it leaned forward holding hands. They were as silent and as watchful as mice.

"Will you…do it again?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Takeshi wanted to experience that moment again too. Looking into Naruto's eyes he concentrated his chakra. He saw the teen's eyes widen.

Naruto shivered then unconsciously pulled up some of the fox's chakra. It immediately surrounded his body glowing red.

Tsunade jumped up and left the room. She let her guards know that Naruto was using the fox's chakra and they were not to be disturbed. It worried her that Akamaru and the other ninja animals sensitive to chakra would feel what was happening and come running. Having made sure they wouldn't be interrupted, Tsunade returned to Iruka and took his hand again. _How is it that we can feel and see Naruto's chakra but not Takeshi's?_

Takeshi backed off. Slowly he lowered his lids until the power was contained. When he opened them again he noticed that Naruto was breathing hard. He gripped Naruto's wrist. "What calms you? Focus on what gives you peace!"

Naruto turned to look at Hinata. Her soft smile and the love in her eyes made the difference. His breathing slowed and he was able to pull it back, put the cork back in the bottle. With his free hand Naruto turned and pulled her forward to kiss her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She gave him another kiss then moved back out of the way. Questions bubbled inside her but the knowledge that she gave him peace was enough for now.

Takeshi looked at the pretty, lavender eyed girl. "You're a very lucky man. Very lucky."

"I am." Naruto's wide smile made Takeshi laugh. "Will I be able to do that? Even though I could feel it, I couldn't see your chakra! How did you learn such control? Or did you always have control? Birds – the phoenix is much different than a fox. Could that be the difference?" Naruto leaned closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"I do not know. No the control was learned. Yes they are different and we won't know until we work together." Gently he pushed Naruto back. He understood the guy's interest and excitement because Naruto was the first person he'd met who was like him.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Naruto asked quickly.

"I would prefer it!" Now Takeshi's smile lit the room. "…Naruto I caused much friction between you and your peers today." The smile disappeared to be replaced with a frown. "I only wanted to test you – to see if you could feel my chakra. Have I caused problems for you?"

Naruto waved a hand. "Oh that's nothing new – that crap happens all the time. Something happened to me not too long ago – my emotions are all over the place." He looked back at his family. "I don't know why they put up with me but because of them I'm fine or will be. I don't know what you know about me Takeshi but hate and fear of me is nothing new."

He could see strength in Naruto. The teen talked of weaknesses but there was a core of steel in him. Takeshi was glad to have found Lady Tsunade again. She said that coming to Konoha could change his life and she was right. Naruto was going to be an interesting friend and they had much to teach each other. Takeshi hoped that Naruto could teach him to be strong and in return he would do what he could to help the teen.

"Understood. Would you like to hear my story?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey Mama T, can we get some snacks and stuff?" Naruto's bright eyes looked to his mother.

"No problem Naruto." Tsunade stood. Pride filled her. Naruto was excited and hopeful again. Takeshi had showed up at exactly the right time. The two had already made a vital connection. She left them to find some food. Somehow she didn't think anyone would be going anywhere for quite a while, the two boys were very curious about the other!

* * *

**Ino** fumed. She had been on that mission and seen how her friends had talked and made Naruto the topic of conversation. It was sickening, that and seeing Hinata follow around behind Naruto like a love sick puppy. She'd been happy to be a part of the group escorting the prisoners so she wouldn't have to look at them.

When they'd first arrived in the town, she'd been pleased to hear how Naruto had messed up although she was glad that she hadn't been around when he'd lost control of the fox's chakra. The fact that he had lost control and people were still willing to be around him baffled Ino and there was nothing she could say or do against him.

Things at home were…neutral. Her father's threats were enough to keep her from attacking Naruto. She did love her father after all and didn't want to disappoint him again but it was still damned hard to even look at Naruto, let alone pretend to like him. Today she'd actually sat down to have dinner with her team, something they hadn't done since finding out about Naruto when Kiba had showed up. All he'd had to say was Naruto and Shikamaru was up and leaving followed by Choji. Choji never missed a meal but he got up and they left her to eat alone.

She'd taken a long walk trying to get rid of her anger before going home when she'd seen the whole gang hanging out by the Hokage's building. Carefully she'd gotten close enough to hear what they were talking about.

Neji had been praising Hinata saying how strong she was. It was because of her that Naruto was able to face all the hardships in his life and the others agreed with him. Hinata was likened into a goddess because she loved Naruto! The two of them were becoming the most popular ninja couple around. _What rubbish! Nobody had wanted the little mouse so she'd latched onto the other freak in their village - the demon boy!_

Suddenly she smiled, Ino had an idea. If she couldn't attack Naruto directly then she would go through Hinata! Neji thought Hinata was strong but Ino had faith in her jutsu. "How about I destroy Hinata's mind and in the process take away the love Naruto so desperately needs! Without her, what will become of you Naruto? I hope you self-destruct!" Ino went home happier than she'd been in a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Conspiracies**_

**Naruto **woke up in strange room. He looked around and saw nothing familiar. It was a large bedroom decorated in shades of gray and white. He sat up and saw he still wore his shirt and pants. Standing he went to a set of doors and opened them. "The Hyuga garden…I'm at Hinata's house!"

It came back to him then. He and Takeshi had talked for hours and probably would be still if Mama T hadn't made them all go home. She had personally escorted Takeshi to the quarters she had arranged for him. Dad had gone home and he'd walked Hinata home but was dead on his feet. He vaguely remembered Lord Hiashi telling him to spend the night.

"Guess I did, I hope I didn't fall asleep while talking to him!" Naruto grimaced then shrugged and yawn. "Dang, I'm still sleepy." Leaving the doors open, Naruto went back to the bed. He stretched out with his hands behind his head. "Must be because I'm not used to calling on the fox's chakra yet and because me and Takeshi talked so much." Another yawn. "His life was better than mine in many ways but he still had to go through some stuff. People like us; I guess we were just meant to know pain." As he stared up at the beams in the ceiling, Naruto remembered Takeshi's story.

* * *

**"The** phoenix became my partner when I was two." Takeshi picked up his sword and one finger traced the carving in the sheath as he spoke. "I was born in the Land of Lightning – not in a hidden village but just a small town near the Village Hidden in the Clouds. There are lots of mountains and way up in the peaks, many different species of birds. My mother and I would often watch the skies trying to name them all." He smiled at the memory. "Anyway my mother was just that a wife and mother and my father was a physician. We lived just outside of town, my father liked his privacy because of…his experiments." Takeshi's tone told them that he hated the things his father had done.

"You don't have to tell us anymore Takeshi." Naruto said quietly.

Takeshi looked up at Naruto and saw compassion. It eased his pain somewhat. "I want you to know Naruto. I feel…connected to you somehow."

Naruto nodded. "Me too. Okay, go on."

Golden eyes blinked and Takeshi continued his story. "My mother didn't know what kind of experiments my father was up to, he hid what he was doing because it was against the laws of nature and science. At one time my father wanted to be a ninja, he even trained for a few years but he washed-out. Father couldn't do ninjutsu or genjutsu so…what is it?" Naruto was blinking and had a small smile on his face.

"I know a guy who can't do that stuff either but he's one of the best ninjas around. Bushy Brow's a damn good ninja!" Naruto said with pride.

"A ninja that can only use taijutsu? I thought that was impossible." Takeshi leaned forward and looked to Lady Tsunade who just nodded her head.

"You saw him – bowl hair cut, green jumpsuit and orange legwarmers. Lee's as hardworking as anybody I know. You should fight him but don't be upset when he kicks your ass!" Naruto crossed his arm and looked very confident.

Takeshi was still taking this in, a ninja with no genjutsu or ninjutsu but everyone was nodding and agreeing with Naruto. "I would very much like to meet this Lee. Your village is so different from the Cloud Village – if a ninja wasn't strong in all areas then he wasn't a ninja. My father was such a man. My mother said he was bitter about his lack of chakra and believes that was why he became so obsessed with attaining it." Takeshi's expression turned somber once more.

"Most of this we learned after his death. Father experimented on animals and we think the dying and even some…corpses. He was trying to find out where chakra came from, how to access it and how to get it for himself. If it meant stealing it from the dead, then that's what he would do. This all started long before I was born of course but he was close I think there at the end after he found the phoenix." Takeshi looked up at Naruto. "The phoenix is a force of nature. She's a guardian of sorts and to tamper with her would upset the balance in the world."

"She? The phoenix is a she?" Hinata asked wonderingly.

"Oh yes." Takeshi smiled. "Her voice is lyrical and her singing takes you to another world. I feel as if some part of paradise resides within me."

"Hmph that must be nice. How come I got a loud-mouthed fox? Always yelling or threatening me!" Naruto looked so disgruntled that Takeshi had to laugh but everyone else was staring at him.

"You can talk to the fox?!" Iruka asked loudly.

Naruto turned around in shock. He'd forgotten they were there and wished he'd kept his mouth shut. "Uh yeah. We've talked."

"Naruto you've never mentioned this before! Why not?" Tsunade frowned not understanding why he wouldn't tell them.

He shrugged. "Why would I?" Naruto shook his head. "It's in me and like I said, he doesn't have much good to say. Why would I tell you when it has nothing to do with you?" He truly didn't see why they needed to know. Then he looked at Hinata. "Don't be upset Hinata. I didn't tell you because well its mine! So I can talk to him – big deal!" All of them were looking betrayed in some way and he was starting to feel guilty.

"It's different having another consciousness within you isn't it?" Takeshi asked quietly. "There's a mind inside your mind. You're not one being but two. You're not alone inside your own body and yet because you are this way – you truly are alone in the world." Takeshi's eyes were locked onto Naruto's. The understanding was so complete that everyone else was on the outside looking in.

"I've got a friend, like me - us. Gaara. We never sat down and talked like this but he understood too. I never tried to explain it before because no one else can know what it's like but you know. You know." Naruto raised one leg and rested his arm on it. "You and the phoenix get along but the fox and I don't so there's always going to be something different about us but at the same time – you know more about me than anyone. Do you guys get it? "He looked over his shoulder at his parents.

Iruka looked down at his linked hands. "I think I do but I would still like to know what's going on with you Naruto."

"No Dad, Naruto's right. We can't know everything." Hinata spoke up. "I admit, I would like to know these things but only if you want to tell me Naruto." She looked from Takeshi to Naruto. "The two of you and Gaara are different and we haven't let you forget it so I understand you wanting to keep some things to yourselves. Would you like me to leave Naruto?"

She was beautiful. There was no accusation or hurt in her eyes. Hinata wanted only for them to feel accepted. If they wanted to keep some secrets about things only they could know then so be it. Hinata trusted in them no matter what.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What? Naruto you already asked me that!" Hinata laughed embarrassed.

"So? When you look at me like that…all I want is forever with you!" He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Do you a sister by any chance?" Takeshi asked with a grin.

"I do but she's much too young for you!" Hinata laughed when he snapped his fingers at that. "And yes Naruto. Does this mean I can stay?"

"Always sweetheart, always. I'll try to do better with telling you stuff." Naruto promised but Hinata just shook her head. It truly didn't matter to her. He looked back at his parents.

Tsunade and Iruka looked at each other. "I want to know everything but I don't need to know. I trust you Naruto." Iruka said then looked to Tsunade.

"…If the fox knows something important – you'll tell us won't you? I can't do my job unless I know as much as possible." Tsunade told him speaking as the Hokage. As his mother she differed to Iruka and would trust him.

"I'll never endanger this village Mama." Naruto promised and let go of his tension when she smiled at him.

"Of course. Takeshi, please continue we won't interrupt anymore." Tsunade realized they'd stopped him several times now.

"No it's alright. I actually don't mind. This is a first for me, having so many people interested in my life. I see now why you stay Naruto." Takeshi looked a little envious. "Umm where was I? Oh yes, thank you." He said more to himself than them for he was thanking the phoenix. "She is listening…and the reason why I remember so much from that time." Takeshi explained then contiued his story. "We believe that one day while collecting herbs high up in the mountains that father must have stumbled upon the phoenix's nest."

Takeshi turned to one side and stretched out his long legs. "She was nearing the end of her thousand year life cycle so she was too weak to resist him. Father brought her back to his lab. She won't…she won't tell me what he did to her but it's the only time she feels intense anger so I think it was pretty bad." He paused for a moment. "One day, Father had an emergency and he hurried off to town. Mother and I were out playing when we heard a weak cry. It was so sad and forlorn that neither of us could resist it and we began hunting for the source of the cry. By chance, Father had forgotten to lock his lab. Mother went in."

Hinata moved closer to Naruto. There was such an ominous aura around Takeshi. She couldn't help but feel his pain and fear his next words.

"She screamed. I was still a baby but that scream frightened me to death. I tried to go to her but she closed the door and wouldn't let me in. I pounded on the door and a few minutes later she came out carrying something wrapped up in blanket. Mother took my hand and we started running. I tried to ask what was wrong but it was all I could do to keep up. We were headed up into the mountains. Mother wanted to get the phoenix somewhere safe and away from Father but we were not fast enough. The emergency wasn't that bad and he returned home to see us running into the woods and the door to his lab ajar." Takeshi threw back his head to steam the tears he was surprised to find he still had after all these years. "Pulling me along and holding the Phoenix, Mother didn't get very far. But Father was going to make sure we didn't. He'd made something in his lab. Chemicals, highly combustible."

"Oh no Takeshi!" Hinata covered her mouth in horror.

"He threw a vial at us and it exploded. …Me and the phoenix were thrown one way, my mother another. Her flesh was burning but she yelled through her tears for me to take the phoenix and run. I was crying too and didn't want to leave her but she just kept screaming at me so I tried to do as she asked but the phoenix was too heavy. Even dying as she was, I could barely lift her." The tears slowly ran down his face.

"It happened then. She instantly combusted. Fire surrounded me too and I thought I was going to burn like my mother but I didn't. I actually stopped screaming and watched the phoenix burn so hot – it was reduced to ashes at my feet. I felt warm and saw flames all over my body but I wasn't burning. I heard my mother scream and looked up to see her trying to keep my father away from me. The flames had…had spread from her to him. They were both on fire and I just stood there watching until… A presence formed in my mind. That's the only way I know how to describe it. A thought to clap my hands came to me and I did it. Wind flowed from my tiny hands so strong that not only did it put out the fire but knocked both my parents to the ground."

Hinata was next to Naruto her face in his chest as she listened to Takeshi's horrible past. She was crying for his pain. Naruto had reached out and gripped Takeshi's calf holding on to him, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"I ran to my mother…so many burns on her face and arms… Again a thought said to cry and let the tears touch her. Phoenix tears can heal wounds. I was already crying so all I had to do was lean over her but just as I did – my father snatched me up!" Hate entered Takeshi's voice. It hurt to hear just as much as the sorrow.

"He was laughing. Laughing…the laughter of someone who had lost his mind. Father squeezed me hard and lifted me high into the air. You see, I was still burning with the phoenix's fire. Father knew that somehow the phoenix was now inside me. Maybe it was what he had intended from the beginning but for himself. All he could think and say as he held me was 'wait until I get you back to the lab!'" Takeshi's eyes met Naruto's. "I was to be his next lab experiment."

"Bastard!" Naruto said softly and Takeshi just nodded.

"Well of course, I didn't understand. I just screamed for my mother and tried to get to her but the phoenix understood. She'd already endured my father's ghastly treatment and wasn't going to go through it again. Before, she had put out the fire that had burned him but now she created a new fire that began where my father held me. It traveled up his arms, over his head and down the rest of his body. The fire was so hot – the flames were white. Father dropped me and I watched in horror as he burned until there was nothing left." A painful silence.

"…Your mother?" Iruka asked softly. His hands were fists as he thought of how a man could do such a horrible thing to his own family.

"My tears were gone. The shock of seeing my father die like that…" Takeshi shook his head. "But mother wasn't dead. I ran and ran until I got to my grandparents – my mother's parents home. Somehow they understood something terrible had happened and followed me back up the mountain." Takeshi wiped away his tears. "She lived for another two years but she rarely left her bed. After that I was raised by my grandparents until they died when I was fourteen and my grandfather at sixteen. I've been on my own, well with the phoenix ever since."

There was a clock on the wall and ticked loudly in the room. Iruka looked down at the floor while Tsunade covered her eyes. Hinata wet Naruto's shirt with her tears. Only Takeshi and Naruto continued to look at each other.

"I'm sorry." Naruto spoke quietly with great understanding.

"Thanks. I haven't cried in a long time but I feel better somehow. It helped sharing it with someone who really cares and who's not afraid." Takeshi touched Naruto's hand on his leg and they were able to smile at each other.

Naruto cupped Hinata's head and held her as she cried. "As horrible as all that was – your mother and grandparents loved you, didn't they? You were loved?" He looked intently at Takeshi.

Takeshi blinked his bird's eyes and tilted his head curiously. "Yes, they loved me. I was blessed in my mother and then later by grandparents especially when they found out about the phoenix. I always felt treasured by them. You…were not?"

"Hell no! No, real love only came recently. I had a few people to care about me as I grew up but the love," Naruto looked around at his parents. "Came much more slowly. It's hard – love. When you didn't know it your whole life then to get it suddenly, I think I'm still getting used to it." He shrugged sort of guiltily.

He leaned forward. "Your parents didn't love you? Was it because of the fox?" Takeshi looked at Naruto's stomach.

"I didn't have parents. I was an orphan. Hell, even I didn't know about the fox until I was twelve! That's when it finally made sense why people avoided me and treated me like I was a disease or something." Naruto's voice grew rough.

"I don't understand. You didn't know the fox was inside you?" He looked from Naruto to the Hokage. "How can this be?"

"I was a baby – a newborn when the fox was sealed in me. I told you, he's my prisoner. The seal…well it was done damn well and I never knew it was inside me but…a lot of the villagers and all the shinobi knew. They knew and I didn't. I was left to wonder why nobody ever talked to me or looked at me or smiled at me." Naruto didn't look at Hinata but he felt her arms tighten about him as she offered comfort.

Takeshi was amazed. "No parents so you were raised in an orphanage?"

Now Naruto paused. "You know I guess I never really thought about it but no. No orphanage. I…raised myself." He blinked as he tried to remember the past.

"But you just said you were a newborn when you got the fox. What about the man who sealed the fox within you? Maybe he cared for you. You couldn't have taken care of yourself Naruto. You don't remember anyone holding you or feeding you?"

"The Fourth Hokage. Sealing the fox killed him. I suppose he would have but he died." He frowned and started to feel hurt and anger but it wasn't directed at the Hokage. There were vague impressions that there might have been someone but he shivered and felt a little sick thinking about it and wasn't sure why. "No. There wasn't anyone. Just me. Maybe I did do it all on my own…the fox could have…" Naruto let go of Hinata and stared down at the floor. His hands wrapped around his middle.

"Naruto," Hinata gently touched his arm but she didn't think he was aware of it. "Somebody had to teach you how to dress yourself." She looked back at Tsunade and Iruka. "Right?"

Iruka had to answer because Tsunade wasn't around at that time. "I'm sure he had guardians to look after him. The fox…would have been noticed and Naruto…ki-killed. What's your earliest memory Naruto?" Iruka asked quickly putting that thought behind him. _How come this has never come up before? Even I don't know what happened to him before he started school!_

"Memories? My apartment. It was all mine. I could do anything I wanted there, I felt free. There were toys and books. I remember playing for hours. I could go outside too – I think I got lost a couple of times. I couldn't remember the way back but I only spent a few days outside before I found my way back again. I think after the third or fourth time, I used my toys to leave a trail until I learned where I lived. Of course sometimes people moved or stole them." He voice was monotone as he told them of these events. It was like this was the first time he'd ever thought about his early memories. But then he smiled. "Soon after that I met Teuchi – he was the first person to smile at me. Yeah! He taught me how to eat ramen!" Naruto looked up at them with a smile happy to have something good to share with them.

"How old were you Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a shaky voice.

"Huh? Well I was still pretty little and I hadn't started school yet. Three maybe four." Naruto leaned back on his elbows. "He scared me at first – he was so tall and then he picked me up. Man that scared me, I thought he was going to hurt me but he just sat me down and fed me until I couldn't eat anymore. I was so…happy and we laughed…" Naruto remembered that time fondly. "I gotta go see him tomorrow; I've been so stupid not going to see him." He sat up again and noticed finally how quiet everyone was. "It was a long time ago guys! Forget it!" Naruto didn't want them feeling sorry for him.

"Naruto I was four when my mother died. I can't imagine living on my own at that age. Everything's too big for children! Bathing, going to the bathroom - cooking! You couldn't have possibly have done these things by yourself – even with the fox!" Takeshi all but yelled. "Your village would allow this to happen to a young child?!" He looked from Naruto to the only two adults who could answer him.

Iruka shook his head in shame. "We'd been attacked and almost destroyed…Naruto may have been but a baby but people blamed him never the less. The only reason he lived was because the Hokage forbade anyone from hurting him. Naruto was allowed to live but…no one cared." Iruka got on the floor next to his son. "I'm sorry, so damn sorry!"

"Dad..." Naruto hugged his father. "You were a kid and you'd just lost your parents. There's nothing for you to be sorry for." He looked at Hinata's face wet with his tears and his mother as she turned away to hide her own tears. "Okay, time for a new topic. Happy stuff now, okay? Takeshi, you and I, we've got things to do – plans to make. You'll stay awhile right? I've got to introduce you to all my friends and I'll take you to Ichiraku's for ramen!" Naruto thought a moment. "You ever seen a Princess Gale movie? Yeah? We'll she's a friend of mine! I'll show you pictures later! Come on guys the bad stuff is over! Right? Right?!" Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Mama Tsunade!" Naruto pulled her to her feet and lifted her up surprising her. "No more tears!"

"Put me down idiot!" She hugged him tight when he did and then had to laugh when he complained she was smothering him. Tsunade held him close. "How about we continue this tomorrow? It's really late and we've all had a long day."

* * *

**Naruto** hoped they hadn't all brooded over what he'd said last night. All he'd wanted was for one of them to have known love. Neither he nor Gaara had had that. Takeshi had been loved and though now he and Gaara knew love it was nice to know that one of them had somebody to care and love them right from the beginning.

He turned over on his side still a little worn out and it was late too. He and Takeshi were supposed to get together this morning but obviously, he'd slept in. "Guess I should get up and go apologize." A huge yawn escaped him but Naruto forced himself up. He looked for and found a bathroom just outside his room. As he showered, Naruto wondered if Hinata was up yet.

* * *

**She** was. She'd only managed a few hours of sleep before bad dreams took away any chance of rest. Hinata kept picturing Naruto as a neglected baby. Part of the night, she'd slipped inside the guest bedroom to watch Naruto sleep but as soon as the sun was up, she'd left a note for her Father and rushed to Lady Tsunade's office.

There were only a few people about, not even Shizune was there yet. Hinata knocked on the door. "Lady Tsunade?"

Iruka opened the door with a small smile. "Coffee?" He asked and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "How's Naruto?"

Hinata looked up at him as saw the circles beneath his eyes then to the Hokage who also looked a little worse for wear. "Sleeping. Obviously he's put his past behind him. Unlike us." She said taking the coffee Iruka handed her then pulling her feet up into the chair she looked at the files before Tsunade.

"Yes I guess he has." Tsunade said pulling her hair loose and running her hands through it. "I had to search for these. They were locked away – Hokage's Eyes Only." She said placing a hand over them. "Sarutobi-sensei kept a diary of what happened to him." Looking from Hinata to Iruka Tsunade spoke. "It's not pretty. …Are you sure you want to know?"

Last night as Takeshi and Naruto were saying goodnight, Iruka and Hinata had asked about Naruto's beginnings and Tsuande had told them she'd find out. Official files on Naruto had started when he'd begun school but nothing before. In a room connected to her office were many files and scrolls that only she was privy to. It was there that she'd found a locked safe full of nothing but files on Naruto.

When both of them nodded, Tsunade began. "You were right Iruka. After the attack by the Nine-Tailed Fox, things were hectic especially for the Hokage. Sarutobi-sensei had to take charge again since the Fourth had died." She looked down at one file. "It says he handed over Naruto to the hospital and told them to watch over him, look for signs the seal was intact and to care for the baby. After that, he more or less…forgot about Naruto."

Iruka sat up. "He forgot? But he was the one to tell me to look after Naruto." He frowned hard down at the files on Tsunade's desk.

"Yes, he wrote about that too, years later. He forgot because he believed Naruto was being taken care of. There was never a report or warning that anything was going wrong with Naruto or the seal so he let himself believe that everything was fine." Her hand was shaky as she took a sip of her coffee. "Attacks from rival villages, burying the dead, missions and rebuilding the village took precedence over one small infant. It wasn't until Naruto was almost three that Sarutobi-sensei even had the time to think about Naruto. He'd gotten his weekly report when it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't seen the baby since the attack."

Tears streamed down her face unchecked. "He had trouble finding Naruto. He expected to find him in the Nursery or the Children's ward but he wasn't there. He finally found Naruto in the prison wing of the hospital. Naruto was locked up in a padded cell with invisible chakra suppressing seals on the walls." Her hand tangled in her loose hair. "He was practically comatose and so small it was hard to believe he wasn't one or younger."

"No! No!" Hinata sat up so quickly her coffee went in every direction. Some of it ended up on the papers telling them of the hell Naruto had been through. She was breathing hard remembering him too talking loudly and laughing too hard in school. _Was that why? Because he was denied that?! Had he been making up for all the years of…silence? _"What did they…do to him?"

Iruka surged to his feet and began to pace. His throat was nearly swollen shut with pain. It was hard know that a man he so respected had allow these…_things _to happen to one of their own. To a boy he now called his son.

It took Tsunade several moments to wipe away her tears and blow her nose. Without looking she passed some tissues to Hinata and waited until the girl had calmed some of her tears before beginning again.

"They didn't drug him…well not for long. Even then the fox protected him. Sarutobi-sensei was furious. He told them to care for him but knowing what was in Naruto – what they believed him to be, the two nins assigned to Naruto treated him like an animal or worse. They were frightened of Naruto and hated the fact that they had to watch him. Since no one **ever** checked on him," Tsunade beat the desk with her fist several times. "The bastards did as they pleased!"

"Are they still here? Those…nins, do they still live here?" Iruka asked his voice so cold and deadly that both women looked up in surprise. His face was a stone mask; his whole body seemed to be made of rock. It was as if a statute had suddenly learned how to move. Iruka may have been stone but his anger was red hot.

"No or I would have killed them myself last night." Tsunade said wearily. She had checked as soon as she'd found their names but the Third had relieved them of their positions and assigned them to the Anbu. Almost immediately after joining, the nins were sent on a S-ranked mission with the Anbu. The mission had gone wrong and all but the nins returned. That was the official report.

They all jumped as the cup in his hand broke. Iruka looked at it in surprise then quietly picked up the pieces and with Hinata's help cleaned up the coffee. Feeling tired, Iruka took his seat again and stared at Tsunade, he wanted to know everything.

"Sarutobi-sensei took Naruto home within. It says here he was scared that the Naruto would never snap out of it. Apparently they had feed and changed Naruto but that was all. Rice porridge and water twice a day. When he…when he need a bath –," Her voice broke. "They hosed him down. They hosed down my baby…" Just the image of a tiny Naruto screaming as a punishing force of water attacked his delicate skin shredded her emotions.

"He wasn't held or talked to or taught anything. All Naruto knew was a white padded room, evil sons-of-bitches and silence. In a twenty-four hour period, he spent twenty or more of that time…alone."

Hinata shook her head in denial. It wasn't possible to be so cruel to a little baby especially not her Naruto! She gripped the arms of the chair wondering how much more she could stand to listen to.

"If…if the Third took him home, how come Naruto doesn't remember that?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Naruto did become aware of different surroundings but he was too scared to move. He just huddled in a corner, blue eyes wide but uncomprehending. A new nurse was hired to feed and dress Naruto but I guess she wasn't much better because Naruto never warmed up to her. Apparently she too was a bit strict, using too much force to teach Naruto how to dress himself and other things children learn long before they are three years old. The Hokage found her beating Naruto for not understanding her." Tsunade was giving facts now trying not to break down.

"And where is she?" Hinata asked. Silently begging that the woman was still alive so that she could kill her.

"Unfortunately she died a few years ago falling down a flight of stairs. The bitch is also out of our reach." Tsunade sighed regretfully. "Sarutobi-sensei was at a loss of what to do with Naruto when the council interfered." Thinking of those two, Tsunade pushed up from her desk. They said they had the best interests of the village in mind whenever they advised her but she wondered who's interests they were really thinking of. "They thought the Hokage shouldn't have anything to do with…such a child. If he showed signs of becoming a demon then no one would trust a Hokage who allowed _such a child_ to live in his home without thinking of the welfare of the village."

"Dammit! What about Naruto's welfare? He'd done nothing wrong except be born!" Iruka again jumped up.

"They didn't care. They just wanted Sarutobi-sensei to get rid of him. In their opinion, he should have never removed Naruto from the hospital." Tsunade thought it best not to mention that the council knew exactly how Naruto had been treated and encouraged the nins to keep up the good work. She would deal with them in her own time, in her own way later.

She looked out at the village as it came to life. It was her home. She'd run away from it all those years ago after Nawaki and Dan had left her behind with only tears of bitterness but because of Naruto, she'd returned. His huge heart and commitment to this village and his friends had shamed her and impressed her. _But how Naruto? After everything that's been done to you, how can you love this place so much?_ Tsunade was truly baffled.

"So the Hokage couldn't keep him and Naruto didn't go back to the hospital right? Surely he didn't send him back?" Hinata wanted to know.

"He gave Naruto a place to live. The apartment that Naruto lives in now became his refuge. Sarutobi-sensei filled it with toys and books and scrolls, the things Naruto had never had. Almost one wall was windows, so Naruto would always be able to see out and the sun could always shine on him. Every day someone from the Anbu would slip in with food for Naruto. At first he never left – I guess he just thought it was a nicer prison." Tsunade let out a shuddering breath. "He was right Iruka – Naruto was always watched. This is why he can feel eyes on him that he can't see. Afraid of leaving a child so young alone, Sarutobi-sensei had him under constant watch at first."

"At first?" He turned to look at Tsunade.

"Naruto changed. Alone, free to play and be himself, Naruto began to grow mentally if not physically. He figured out to how to get food, that the bed was for sleeping even how to wash himself." Tsunade could just imagine his determined little face as he figured things out. She smiled slightly at Hinata and Iruka. "And he had good neighbors. Neighbors who knew nothing about him."

Hinata stood. "That's why he lives there! He's the only ninja in that neighborhood!" She closed her eyes silently thanking all those people for helping to take care of Naruto.

Tsunade nodded. "But because some of the young mothers were looking out for Naruto, his surveillance was cut back. It was during those times when Naruto finally left the apartment to go exploring and couldn't find his way home." She leaned into Iruka when he joined her at the window. "He was missing for three days once. But he wasn't really. People saw him, a tiny baby walking through town and nobody helped him. He slept, God knows where but the Anbu finally found him in the woods huddled under a bush. Naruto was so quiet and still, they feared he was dead." When Hinata joined them, Tsunade pulled her close to her side.

"That little baby was exhausted, dehydrated and cold to the touch but okay. Sarutobi sat with Naruto an entire day watching him sleep. The other times he went missing, the Anbu carefully and without Naruto noticing, guided him home again. He was right though." She shook her head at the cruelty of humans. "Naruto tried leaving a trail but older kids and sometimes full grown adults would take his toys or move them so he couldn't find his way home again."

"The Third Hokage gave out many reprimands and punishments to villagers and shinobi alike during those years before Naruto started the academy. Still there were those who were kind to him and taught him things, helped him with his letters and reading. I think Teuchi helped him with math so that Naruto would know how much his ramen cost!" They were all able to smile at that.

"And then he came to me?" Iruka asked and at her nod sighed. He knew he hadn't been a terrible teacher to Naruto. He'd gotten the same treatment as the rest of the students but this explains why it was always so hard for Naruto to understand things that the other students had no problems with. "I was too hard on him. If only I'd known…"

"If only we'd all known." Hinata said sadly. "But that might have made things worse for him. We just don't know." She looked at Naruto's parents. "He doesn't remember any of this – he's blocked it out…and I don't think he needs to know." Lavender eyes looked at them questioningly.

"I agree. When he was trying to remember, he looked sick. He's lived it once and managed to put it behind him. I don't see any need to add these memories to all the other bad ones he does remember." Iruka tensed and released his shoulders because they were so stiff.

"It was hard enough telling you two. I could never tell Naruto this." Tsunade said. "Don't worry Hinata, he'll never find out – not even when he becomes Hokage. I'll burn these so there's no trace of it."

Outside people were hurrying to work and children off to school. Beyond the office door were the sounds of ninja going about their jobs and greeting each other. Despite the depression the three people felt for a child who'd had not one ounce of love growing up, life went on.

"I don't know how I'm going to face him. He was still sleeping when I left but he's probably up now. I hope Father was able to keep him there and entertained. I didn't leave much of a note." Hinata lay against Tsunade not wanting to move. Having a mother now after all this time was wonderful. It must be twice as wonderful for Naruto.

"Hiashi is a resourceful man, I'm sure he's taking good care of Naruto. Besides if Hanabi is around, Naruto will stay just for her. That boy seems to have a thing for lavender-eyed girls." Tsunade smiled at her then smoothed the girl's long dark hair. "Take some time before going home. Let yourself…deal with all this information so Naruto doesn't see it." She let go of Hinata and gave Iruka a long hug.

"Why don't you take the morning off and treat yourself to a day at the spa?" Iruka suggested. They weren't married and neither of them had a blood tie to Naruto but as his mother and father, they found comfort being there for each other.

"You know, I think I'll do just that! I've been up all night and those files…" Tsunade didn't look at her desk but at Hinata. "Come with me?"

"Oh I'd love to but we're supposed to take Takeshi to Ichiraku's today." Hinata looked really disappointed not to get a girls day with Tsunade. "I wanted to spend some time with Naruto before that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! I'll have Shizune schedule us a day together alright? We should spend more time together since now I'll have a daughter and a son." She framed Hinata's face and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Hinata blushed and giggled at herself. "Can I, may I call you Mama Tsunade? When we're alone like this of course!" Hinata's blush deepened and she peeped at the Hokage through her eyelashes.

Her answer was a smothering hug but Hinata didn't mind. Because of Naruto, she would have a mother.

Iruka smiled at them. For all of them, things were getting better. The horrible times were gone and there were still hard times to come but for the most part he believed they would be happy. They just loved each other too much for there not to be happiness. "Hey, let's make it legal." He said suddenly. When Tsuande and Hinata looked at him with frowns, "Let's adopt him for real – put it on paper and everything then when you guys get married, we'll truly be a family!" Excitement flowed through him.

Hazel eyes blinked and some of the lines on her face disappeared. "Yes! We should! And - and the line of succession will automatically put Naruto in the position to be Hokage! Iruka!" She jumped him and gave him a more than friendly kiss.

Iruka laughed when she let go and turned to Hinata who looked thoughtful. "You don't think he'll want to?" Some of his happiness dimmed.

"Will his name change? I was looking forward to being an Uzumaki." Her question was honest but her eyes were bright. Hinata loved the idea.

"He and you can still be Uzumakis but we'll finally and truly be a family!" Iruka laughed and gather her close.

"Good, then how about we celebrate? He hasn't has his Chunin party yet." Hinata said thinking it was long overdue.

"And we haven't celebrated your engagement either." Tsunade crossed her arms, thinking. "We could combine it all – Chunin, engagement and an adoption party!" She looked from one to the other ready to start making plans.

"Whoa, let's not get carried away! We should talk to Naruto first and see what he says." Iruka cautioned. They needed to be sure this was what he wanted.

"But we can still plan the party. We talked about it before you went on your trip remember?" Hinata nudged Iruka's memory.

"Yeah but the adoption part, we need to be sure of that first. Sometime today or tomorrow we should broach the subject with him." He looked back at Tsunade. "He is very independent. We just learned how independent he's had to be."

Tsunade was nodding. "Okay, okay we'll talk about that with first but we already have plans for the party. We should go ahead with that part."

"We need a new place to have it though. While ninjas may have been harsh as he was growing up, many now seem to want to make up for their bad behavior. If they find out we're giving Naruto a party – many will more than likely want to come." Hinata said leaning back against the Hokage's desk. "Actually that may worry Naruto a bit. He doesn't believe most people wish him well. This is a never-ending seesaw!" Hinata raised her hands in frustration.

"It is but this party is going to happen. We'll just let Naruto believe it's a small get-together of all his friends and family. Let's surprise him. That crazy blond isn't the only one who can shock people." Tsunade said craftily.

Iruka and Hinata looked at each then shrugged their shoulders and laughed. It would be nice to surprise Naruto for a change and he shouldn't be upset since it was mostly for him and he'd have all the people he loved around him.

* * *

**Naruto** waved goodbye to Hanabi as she ran off to school. He was surprised Hinata wasn't home yet and wandered back into the kitchen where Neji was still drinking tea.

"It's a good thing Hanabi loves her sister or Hinata would have some competition." Neji chuckled. Dressed as he was, Naruto looked like a member of the family. The only difference was his blue eyes and blond hair. White pants and a long white ninja shirt replaced Naruto's black attire.

Naruto paused in the act of pouring himself some tea. "Nah, she just likes me that's all. All kids like some attention." He sat and sipped the fragrant tea. It had to be Hinata's creation – not only did it taste good but it smelled good, just like her creams.

"That may be so but that little girl is hung up on you!" Neji's smile was huge as Naruto blinked at him.

"Oh leave me alone! You don't want me to start teasing you about Tenten do you?" Naruto wagged a finger at him.

"Tenten? Is she coming by for a visit?" Hiashi asked as he returned to the kitchen. He'd had to leave to take care of something. "Hanabi get off to school okay?" Looking down at the boys he felt a sense of happiness that had been long missing in his home.

"Naruto saw her off. I think she's going to have a really good day." Neji caught the sugar cube Naruto threw at him laughing.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and knew he'd missed something. "So you all have the day off right? What will you be doing today?" He sat between them comfortably.

"Well I'm meeting Hinata at Ichiraku's later." Naruto said quietly. "This will be my first time seeing him since…you know." He looked down into his cup.

"He's really important to you isn't he?" Hiashi asked.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me since I first met him. Teuchi's like family but I've been scared to face him, of disappointing him by what I did." Naruto covered his mouth for a second then looked up when he felt a hand on his head.

"He'll forgive you. If he shares even a fraction of your affection for him, I'm sure he'll forgive you." He patted Naruto's head and smiled. "And you Neji? Would you like to train some today or do you have a date too?" Hiashi laughed as Neji blushed. This side of his nephew was…cute.

"We umm were going meet up later." Neji adjusted his headband. "But we could do some training before I leave." He said quickly.

"Hey, did I miss the family dinner? You know where Tenten comes by and we see how good a couple they are?" His grin was nothing but mischievous. "Gotta make sure she's the girl for you! Have you said the L word yet?"

Deep laughter, "Oh I wouldn't do that to you Naruto! Hanabi and I discussed it and she definitely wanted you here for that!" Hiashi turned to Neji who's right eye was starting to twitch. "Let's do that soon, say Sunday?"

"You talked about me and Tenten with Hanabi?" His voice squeaked.

"Of course, my little one is quite curious about love all of a sudden. She's approved of Naruto one hundred percent but she wants to be sure of Tenten so we have to invite her over. It's her plan to ask a few questions, discuss it with her sister and soon to be brother before you and Tenten get too serious." Hiashi couldn't stop his smile but he tilted his head curiously at Neji. "Something wrong?"

"UNCLE! YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THAT!!" Neji placed his hands on the table and pushed to his feet.

"Why not? It seems I'm not the only guy Hanabi's fallen for!" Naruto held his stomach as he watched Neji twitch.

While Naruto laughed his head off, Hiashi caught a glimpse of Hinata as she stole into the yard then stealthily jump up to her bedroom without coming in and saying hello. He didn't let on that his daughter was home but continued teasing Neji and even got him to promise to bring Tenten to dinner on Sunday, her parents too.

"I can't wait!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Neji said bemused at how his uncle had arranged things. "I'm going to go work out. Why don't you join me Naruto? I could use something to hit!" He glared at his friend.

"Not on your life! I was going to wait for Hinata but her errands must be taking longer than she thought." Naruto stood then jumped out of Neji's way as he playfully attacked him. "I think I'm going head home and get changed." He looked up at Hiashi. "…Father - Hiashi, can you tell Hinata to just meet me at Ichiraku's?" Naruto looked a little flustered.

"Is it that hard to call me father?" Hiashi wasn't offended but amused.

"Kinda." Naruto said sheepishly. "I really like hanging out with you but it seems weird to call you anything besides Lord Hiashi. You got that," he waved his hands about. "That regal air about you. You all do!" Naruto said and wondered how he would ever truly fit in.

Hiashi smiled gently then wrapped an arm about Naruto's shoulders. "We are no more regal than you are Naruto. I am serious. You have your fun and curious side to you but at times there is something so commanding about you and respect is given to you without question. It's a good quality for a future Hokage to have." He nodded several times when Naruto looked at him disbelievingly. "I won't let you call me lord but if it feels better, you may call me Hiashi."

"That still seems too informal." Naruto didn't comment on what Lord Hiashi said about him. He wasn't even going to touch that. "I'll try though." He promised.

"Good. Just leave your things and I'll have them cleaned for you. Neji, I have some papers I need to look at then I'll join you alright?" Hiashi hugged Naruto once more.

"Of course Uncle. Come on Naruto, I'll walk out with you." Neji said as he cleared the table.

"Sure. See you later Hiashi. Father. Bye!" Naruto was glad Hiashi laughed but it was going be hard calling him either of those. He just respected Hinata's father so much.

Hiashi watched Naruto leave then went to find out what or who had upset his child.

* * *

**When **Naruto got to his place he found not only Sasuke inside but Koji as well. He paused for a moment then entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey Sasuke. Please tell you didn't stay here all night?"

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. "New look? And no, I got here a little while ago and this guy showed up. I let him – that okay?" He cut his eyes to the guy who even sitting down was still too damn tall.

Naruto looked at Koji's blank face. "Yeah that's okay." He went to his closet and pulled out more black pants but reached for an orange shirt instead of a cobalt one. Orange since he was going to see Teuchi. Just a little reminder of the good times with the man. "Nah – white is not me. I slept over at Hinata's and Father Hiashi lent me some clothes."

Sasuke chuckled. "Father Hiashi. Damn that sounds weird. Wait – you didn't sleep in her room did you?" Black eyes got wide.

"Don't turn into a pervert. I won't claim you as my brother if you do!" Naruto laughed. "No idiot, I got my own room and yeah – its going take some time getting used to calling him that." Naruto went to the bathroom and looked back at his guests. "Be right back!"

Sasuke got up and went to the fridge. He pulled out some milk and poured two glasses. "You want some?"

"Huh? Please." Koji started. He'd been staring at Naruto's ninja things and trying to figure out who Naruto was. "Thanks." Koji watched as Sasuke went to Naruto's bed and sat Indian style on it and sip his milk. "So you guys aren't…leaving?"

"No. Naruto's okay now thanks to his parents and Hinata." Sasuke looked at Koji. "Why are you here?" His tone was flat. "My…brother has had a lot of shit dumped on him lately – most of it by me. We've finally gotten beyond that and I don't want him upset anymore. I won't let you do it." Sasuke leaned forward holding Koji's eyes so that the guy knew he meant what he said.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. He'd opened the bathroom door to hear Sasuke's threat. "You can't blame Koji. He doesn't know – any of it. I never told him of my life here just like I never told you guys of my time with him." Naruto went to the table and got the glass of milk then joined Sasuke on the bed. "He didn't know we were ninjas. I was just a kid on vacation with his dad the teacher. I didn't carry any weapons or use any ninjutsu or any of the stuff we do every day. You know the kids around here who don't join the academy? I got to be like them only better because there were no ninjas around!" Naruto brought one leg up on the bed so Sasuke could see his face.

"You weren't a ninja? But that's the only thing you've ever wanted!" Sasuke exclaimed but then grew quiet. "Did we – I hurt you so badly that you wanted to give up your dreams?" He set the glass of milk on the floor when his hand shook.

"I was hurt but no, I still wanted to be a ninja but just then, for a little while I wanted to forget." A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I had fun Sasuke. I was so – free! I wasn't trying to do anything other than have fun and help find Dad a girlfriend!"

Sasuke remembered the few things Iruka had told them about Naruto's time away. It had made him a little jealous but mostly he was glad that Naruto had been happy. "I don't know that I could do that – forget about being a ninja." His hand fingered the weapon's pouch tied to his leg.

"Well at the time I needed to." Naruto said. "Being with Koji and his parents and friends…they were exactly what I needed. So you can't kill him okay?" He joked and made Sasuke laugh.

"Okay, he can live. But I still won't let him hurt you. You got that?" Sasuke looked over at Koji who nodded quickly.

"Good." Naruto poured the milk down his throat then got up to put the glass in the sink. "Koji, I'm sorry for lying to you. I don't know if we can be the friends were back then but if you want, we can try again. Of course I don't have much time these days since I'm about to start some new training." Naruto offered Koji with a frown trying to think of when the two of them could hang out.

"Training? For all of us?" Sasuke questioned but before Naruto could answer there was a knock on the door.

"No, well I don't think so." Naruto said then laughed when he opened the door for Takeshi. Just the man, he'd been thinking about. "Hey Takeshi! You found the place okay?" Naruto pulled him inside. "Sorry about this morning, I overslept."

Sasuke stood up. He recognized the man from their last mission but he was confused as to how Naruto had gotten all buddy-buddy with him.

"Yes, your mother pointed it out to me. No problem, I only got up a little while ago myself. Am I interrupting? I could come back…" Takeshi offered when he saw the other boys.

"Uh-huh, you're fine. This is my brother Uchiha Sasuke. And this guy is my friend Kamiya Koji. Guys this is Satome Takeshi." Naruto looked at Takeshi. "Can I tell Sasuke?"

Takeshi looked at teen. He was completely opposite from Naruto but he'd already seen how close the two boys were. It would be hard for Naruto to keep this secret from his brother. "Of course." He watched Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, he's like me – inside." Naruto's eyes were bright. "And Gaara." Now Sasuke got it. His eyes got big.

Sasuke moved until he was in front of them. "Then it was you!" He reached out and grabbed Takeshi's shirt.

"Whoa! It's okay! Really – let him go Sasuke!" Naruto had to push Sasuke away. "He's here to help me. He's an old friend of Mama T's!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to Naruto's. "He knows the Hokage?" At Naruto's nod, he took a breath and calmed his anger. "You met him when?" Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side away from Takeshi which only made the man smile.

"Last night after you guys left. We talked and he's here to help me Sasuke." He tried to convince his brother. "Sorry about this Takeshi – he's gotten very protective lately." Naruto tried to explain Sasuke's reaction.

"No, I think that's admirable of him. It shows that he's a good big brother." Takeshi bowed to Sasuke. "Forgive me. I meant no harm – I was only testing Naruto. I had no idea things would go so wrong."

Sasuke stared for a moment before sighing. "You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" He punched Naruto lightly in the arm.

"I'm trying not to be." Naruto said seriously. "You okay with this? With Takeshi?" His blue eyes took in all of Sasuke's face.

"Don't worry so much. If Lady Tsunade's thinks he's okay then yeah, I'm fine with it. Can I watch sometimes?" He tousled Naruto's hair but directed the question at Takeshi.

"…Not at first. It will take a lot of concentration and I don't want Naruto distracted or worried about hurting anyone while we practice but later, when he has more control, yes." Takeshi held out a hand to Sasuke and they shook on it.

Naruto smiled glad to have that settled then looked back at Koji. "Sorry, ninja stuff. I was going to show Takeshi around then go to the best ramen shop _**ever **_for lunch. Want to join us? If you like ramen then you'll love Ichiraku's!"

They all heard a bit of dread mixed in with Naruto's proclamation.

"You ready for that?" Sasuke asked quietly. He and Hinata had wondered how long and when Naruto would work up the nerve to go see Teuchi.

Naruto blinked his eyes. "Hell no but I've put it off way too long as it is. Hinata's going to meet us there. So you coming Koji? You'll at least get some great ramen out of it." He moved until he was standing and looking up at him.

"Sure, I'll come. Naruto…I understand there are things I can't know about since I'm not a ninja but I'd like to know more. I'm feeling kinda left out." Koji looked over at Takeshi and Sasuke. "Isn't there some stuff you can tell me?"

Naruto thought about it. While his own life was ripe with obstacles, the general life a ninja could be told without giving away secrets. "Yep, I'll tell you all you ever wanted to know about being a ninja. Let's get going before I change my mind about going to see Teuchi." He slapped his friend on the back and led the way out of the apartment.

* * *

**Koji** was amazed at how much training they had to go through. Many kids started the academy at age five. Physical and weapons training as well as strategy and something they call chakra. And then there were some who even started earlier than that at home with their parents. All he could remember doing at that age was learning the alphabet and coloring! He looked at all of them in a new light. _What he and Iruka said makes so much sense now, about being normal! The life of a ninja was more than hard, it was unbelievably difficult yet they talked with such acceptance and excitement._

Now they had reached Ichiraku's ramen. This was totally personal and all about Naruto. He stood for almost fifteen minutes staring at the small restaurant. Sasuke and Takeshi only stood by Naruto offering quiet support. They would be there if Naruto needed them. Koji looked at Takeshi. From what little they'd said, he'd only known Naruto for less than twenty-four hours and yet Naruto treated him like he'd known the man forever. Well he might not be a ninja but he still considered Naruto his friend and didn't plan on letting him down now either.

Naruto breathed in deeply. Teuchi hadn't noticed him yet and Hinata wasn't there. He wanted to wait, put it off a little longer and he wanted to get it over with right now. Turning he saw Sasuke standing between his new friends. He felt a little like a coward for bringing them but he wasn't sure he would have the courage to stay and face this if they weren't there. He sighed and wondered where Hinata was then turned around and froze.

Teuchi was also frozen and staring at him. There was thundering inside his head. Just seconds ago he couldn't breathe but now his breaths were coming faster and there was a fine tremor in his muscles. Naruto gasped when Teuchi broke eye contact to say something to his daughter Ayame. The old man wiped his hands and left the ramen shop. He appeared just outside of the shop, hands on his hips waiting.

"Oh man…" Naruto whispered and walked forward to meet Teuchi.

* * *

**Hinata** had cried in her father's arms. She'd told him everything and had watched the nearly unflappable man she'd always known shed tears for the child Naruto had been and then intense anger that still shocked her, take place of his tears. Her father hadn't said much but she thought that he was as angry with the village as he was himself. Anyone over ten knew what it was like to hurt someone. And a village full of adults had treated a child, a baby so horribly that he couldn't seem to process it any better than she or Naruto's parents had.

Lord Hiashi had told her to make herself presentable and go support Naruto in his meeting with Teuchi. He'd also held her tenderly and apologized for any hurt he'd ever caused her over the years. That one moment had been the most special she'd ever shared with her father.

Hinata had taken a quick shower and used several of her creams to try and hide the fact that she'd been crying most of the morning. When she'd finally left the house, her father and Neji were fighting each other - seriously. Hinata guessed her father was trying to work off some of his anger. She'd have to do something special for Neji later to make up for the pounding her father was giving him.

She'd run like the wind over the rooftops then dropped down to the street as she neared Ichiraku's. "Sasuke! Where's Naruto?" Hinata saw the familiar body of Naruto's brother. Today he was back in his blue shirt and white shorts.

Sasuke turned and held out a hand to her. He circled her shoulder and pointed. "There. They just started talking."

The teen and the older man stood face to face. Naruto spoke softly to his oldest friend and told him exactly what happened the minute he'd left Konoha. He'd always told Teuchi everything and now was no exception. Once he'd begun the words just spilled from his lips.

Hinata watched as Teuchi crossed his arms and frowned at Naruto. Not once did he interrupt him. "He's listening, that's a good sign right?"

"Yeah, I think so. He really cares about Naruto. When they were gone, Teuchi told a few of us about the first time he met Naruto. He just wants him to be happy." Sasuke said.

"…Sasuke, there's some things I have to tell you later about Naruto." Hinata glanced away from Naruto to the man at her side.

"You found out." Takeshi said as he stepped closer. "You found out what he can't remember didn't you? Is it…really bad?" He gripped the hilt of his sword. The little he already knew of Naruto's life had saddened him and thinking that there was more would leave a scar on his heart.

Hinata nodded at Takeshi then briefly explained to Sasuke what they were talking about. "We don't remember much before we're three or four years old anyway but Naruto does remember meeting Teuchi, a good memory. Other things, despicable things happened to him at that time as well and Naruto's blocked them out. Dad and Lady Tsunade thought you'd want to know but if not…" Hinata watched the emotions on Sasuke's face. There was a hint of fear at hearing about the past and compassion for Naruto because at that age, Sasuke was loved.

"Honestly, no I don't want to know. After all he's been through, there's even more pain that he doesn't even remember? Damn." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Later, tell me later."

"Will Naruto be told?" Takeshi asked softly and made a note to ask Lady Tsunade if she would tell him about Naruto's past. It might help him to understand Naruto better while he helps him accomplish his goals and Takeshi thought it would help him personally as well. Because of Naruto's tragic history, he was the man he was today and Takeshi very much admired the teenager.

"No!" Sasuke and Hinata answered together. "Naruto was a baby then. He doesn't remember so there's no need." Hinata said then her head snapped around when a slap echoed in the street.

Naruto was cupping his jaw and staring down at the street. Teuchi was holding his hand against his chest. The look on the man's face was part surprise, part hurt and part anger. They saw Naruto take a step back then turn away but then he stopped. He dropped his hand and raised deep blue eyes to Teuchi. Naruto started talking again.

"Ha! It's about damn time! I never understood how Teuchi could put up with that brat knowing what he is!"

"You know I heard a rumor that he almost died a while back. If only he had!"

Sasuke charged one of the men and held a kunai at his throat. "Do you have a death wish? I'll gladly grant it!" He smiled when the fat man whimpered. His friend who'd also been bad mouthing Naruto was being held by Takeshi in an iron grip. "We're standing right here! Ninjas – _friends of Naruto's! How fucking stupid are you?!"_ The kunai slipped beneath the man's skin causing blood to flow.

A gloved hand gently pulled Sasuke's hand back. "That's enough Sasuke. As much as I wouldn't mind seeing him dead, I can't let you kill him." Kakashi waited and was relieved when Sasuke let the man go on his own. "Of course if you came across him on a dark street and alone…" Kakashi let the threat hang in the air then jerked his head telling the man to get the hell out of there.

Takeshi wrenched the arm of the man he held before finally releasing him and watched as the two out of shape, middle aged men ran off in fright.

"What the hell is going on?" Koji whispered as his eyes went from Naruto to Sasuke to Kakashi and to Hinata. "Why would they say those things?" He moved closer to Hinata who was looking upset.

_Everybody's watching! Why is everybody watching? _Hinata looked around as all the action on the street had stopped. All eyes were on the quiet conversation between Naruto and Teuchi or on them. _Why can't they leave him alone?! _Her hands became fists and she started to walk off intending to force the watchers to go away.

"Leave it Hinata. Naruto's used to this, he'll be okay." Kakashi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. His eye scanned the villagers and he didn't see any more potential problems. It wasn't coincidence that he'd shown up. Iruka had stopped by his place early that morning needing someone to talk to and told him everything.

Truth was he had known some of it since he'd once been Anbu and he'd been dealing with that guilt ever since Naruto had become his student. Still the rest of it had made him seek out Naruto – wanting to spend some time with the kid and be there for him when he hadn't before.

"Look!" Koji said on a hushed whisper. He'd been listening intently to their conversation. He wanted to know why Naruto would be used to people watching and hating on him. But right now…

"You're an idiot Naruto but you're always welcome at Ichiraku's." Teuchi said as he jerked Naruto close for a hug. The whole street began to applaud and cheer much to the ninjas' surprise.

"R-really?" Hinata blinked.

"I don't get it." Sasuke said turning around in a circle.

Kakashi laughed with relief. "Of course! He's been coming here for years. They _know _Naruto! He must have made friends with most of the people on this street. That kid." His grin and tone were full of affection.

Naruto held onto to Teuchi until the man groaned and he loosened his hold only to rest his forehead on the man's shoulder. "Thanks. You're the bestest friend ever Teuchi." He said quietly.

Teuchi laughed softly and pounded Naruto's back. It had worried him deeply when Naruto hadn't come by. Something must have hurt the boy badly that he'd avoided coming to get his favorite food. _Suicide! It had always been a possibility but Naruto had never given in to it before. That Kabuto! I'd like to deep-fry his ass doing that to my boy! Bu the demon saved him…thank God. My Naruto came home. _He hugged him tightly. "You lost some weight, come on let me feed you some ramen! Ayame, look who's back!" Teuchi took Naruto back to the kitchen where Ayame hugged and kissed Naruto making him blush.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Aren't you hungry?!" Teuchi called out to Hinata and the others.

Naruto left the kitchen in time to catch Hinata as she threw herself at him. "I missed you!" He spoke into her neck. "He forgave Hinata." Naruto lifted her off her feet and held her.

"I'm sorry I was late." She kissed his ear as she spoke. "I told you he would! I told you Naruto!" Hinata loved being in his arms, feeling his warmth and strength but at the same time she hoped he was able to receive comfort from her. If she had her way, she'd just hold him all day long.

Naruto eventually lifted his head and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Besides his friends, there was a crowd of people surrounding the shop laughing and talking about him. He'd only just now become aware of them. "What's going on?"

"You're friends missed you Naruto. Go on, say hello!" Kakashi told him and with his hands on his shoulders, directed Naruto towards the other shop owners and customers who'd always been friendly towards Naruto.

"What about those men from before?" Koji asked at his shoulder. "Will they try to hurt Naruto?" This scene was more familiar to Koji because when they were together, Naruto had always made friends easily and people were happy to see him coming.

Kakashi's tone hardened. "They know better! I think I can safely say that there's fewer of those assholes than there used to be. Some will never give up their prejudices against him though." He looked at Koji, meeting his eyes on an even level. "It's up to Naruto and the Hokage just how much he can tell you but he's worthy of your friendship Koji no matter what you may hear. He's a good man on his way to becoming great." Kakashi gripped the teen's arm.

"Yes, he's always been a friend. I liked him when he first just laughed and asked how tall I was. I got teased a lot growing up and some kids wouldn't play me because of my height. I understand how cruel people can be but it's been worse somehow for Naruto right?" He watched as Naruto laughed and blushed as an elderly woman pinched his cheek.

"A lot worse and from children as well as from adults who should have known better. Sounds like Naruto made an impression on you. He tends to do that whether he means to or not." Kakashi smiled. "Just be his friend Koji, you won't regret it and don't worry about him. Naruto's got way more friends than he knows about. We're not going to let anyone hurt him like that again." Kakashi's promise was heard by several people and they nodded silently promising the same.

"Naruto! Your ramen!" Teuchi yelled and laughed as he was pushed forward to his favorite seat. He watched with pride as Naruto dug in. When those blue eyes looked up at him with happy tears, Teuchi just patted his head. "Eat all you want Naruto. Eat until you can't move." He loved to feed people but as far as this boy was concerned not only was he feeding Naruto but loving him too.

* * *

**She** watched them. Hinata sat next to Naruto watching him eat and laughing. Earlier when Hinata had walked slowly by the shop, Ino had snuck out and followed her. The girl had been upset, tears falling from her eyes every few minutes. Ino knew it was a good opportunity to slip into her mind. If her pawn was distracted then she'd never notice another mind inside her own.

Ino's luck held out. Hinata had moved off the street to cry in private and try to calm herself. At the other end of the deserted alley, Ino went to work. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" She whispered.

At first the sadness and depression had almost taken control of her. Ino had to concentrate really hard to move beyond those feelings. All she wanted to do right now was to see if Hinata was as weak as she believed because if she wasn't her plan would never work.

There were sappy feelings of love for Naruto, admiration for her father and cousin. Hinata worried about not being strong enough to be a true ninja. A lot of stuff she already knew but then Ino found some dirt. Naruto thought he wasn't good enough for Hinata. _I can use this! With this I can break Naruto! _The glee she'd felt had sparked something in Hinata and she started to pull out of the girl's mind when she'd caught onto another little tidbit that might come in handy.

Ino crossed her arms and turned onto another street. She'd grown tired of watching people fawn over Naruto like he was a long lost son or something. "I have some time to plan exactly what to say to him. I want just the right words that will crush him. Naruto's going to hear hate and disgust instead of love from Hinata. If it doesn't kill him then it will more than likely drive him out of Konoha. Either solution works for me."

Later she was to meet up with the guys and attempt another dinner. They were working to get past the riff Naruto had caused between them. "I've got to tone it down and stop getting mad and leaving when they talk about him but I shouldn't act like I like Naruto or anything or Shikamaru will know I'm up to something. The more I learn about Hinata and Naruto the better." Ino talked to herself as she strolled back to the flower shop.

"Flowers, they'll need flowers and ours are the best!" Ino laughed. "It'll be a big day. A day to celebrate – for me that is. You'll lose it all Naruto, finally!" Ino entered their family business smiling and still plotting. "Mother, I'm back! It's a beautiful day outside."

* * *

**Naruto **had just returned home after dropping off Hinata. It had been a long day but a good one after he'd made up with Teuchi. He'd eaten so much ramen that Sasuke had had to help him up. The group of them had walked the village showing Takeshi and Koji all the sites and great places to go. They'd ended up at the academy where Takeshi had asked Naruto to spar with him.

They had felt each other out – just general stuff but both were excited again about working with the other. They could teach each other so much. Finally the group broke up. He and Hinata slipped off to their spot. It had been a long time since they'd spent time down by the river. The couple had talked, skinny dipped and made out. They had laughed as they jumped back in the river to cool down.

Hinata had kissed him goodnight at the gate to her estate. She knew he was tired and though he loved her family, he need to go home and rest. He and Takeshi were scheduled to meet before sunrise.

Shoes off, Naruto slipped out of his jacket yawning when there was a knock on his door. "Ah, man I'm sleepy." He complained then went to open the door. He blinked in surprised as he saw his parents. "Something up?" All thoughts of sleep vanished.

"No. Hi baby." Tsunade said leaning in to kiss his face. "Iruka and I would like to talk to you about something."

"It's good news or at least we hope you think so." There was a hopeful grin on Iruka's face as he closed the door.

Naruto tilted his head, curious.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I know you're going to curse me because this isn't the bash Ino chapter. That was my plan but then this would have been way too long so you'll have to wait. Inside of a fight, you're getting the long awaited lemon! Remember, this is rated M for a reason! Enjoy!

* * *

Love**_

**Naruto** left his apartment and greeted Takeshi. The moon was still high. "Morning. How are you liking your new place?" He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets to warm them against the morning chill.

Takeshi smiled and pulled his cloak tighter about him. "Nice. Just enough room and comfortable. I like its location too." He laughed because he was Naruto's neighbor.

Naruto laughed too. "Lucky that place was open. I don't think there's been an empty apartment around here since I moved in."

They walked through the quiet village in companionable silence. Most houses were still dark but the smell of baking breads and sweets already filled the air. Bakers got up early to tantalize. The two men made it to the main gate without meeting another soul.

"Hey Kotetsu. We're going out to do some training."

"Naruto? Damn it's early for training. Who's your friend?" Kotetsu eyed the young man curiously.

"An old acquaintance of Lady Tsunade's. Satome's here to help me." Naruto didn't explain any further but the way he said it had Kotetsu looking at the newcomer with a ninja's eyes. "She knows what we're going to be doing but if the Anbu are watching, tell them to keep back please – just to be on the safe side." Naruto remembered that the Anbu were going to be keeping a watch on him whenever he left the village.

"Sure thing Naruto. Good luck." Izumo reached out and patted Naruto's arm. "Welcome to Konoha." He nodded at Satome with respect. The two left the village then with Naruto in the lead, they ran lightly through the woods.

"That get on your nerves?" Takeshi asked after a while.

"Sure but it's because she loves me. I can put up with it, besides I've always been watched. The only times I hate it are when Hinata and I are together and possibly now because I don't want to hurt anyone." Naruto heard the sound of the river. "I was thinking across the river and near the base of the mountains. That okay with you Takeshi?"

"Sounds good." When they reached the river, neither wanted to swim it on such a cool morning so they climbed a huge tree that hung halfway across the rushing water. Naruto used a limb as a spring board and launched himself the rest of the way across. He did several somersaults before landing easily in a low crouch.

Standing with hands on his hips he called out, "Come on, it's fun!"

Takeshi grinned at Naruto. He was going to give the teenager a little surprise. He brought his hands together as if in prayer. Seconds later he jumped.

"Takeshi!" Naruto panicked thinking Takeshi was going to fall into the river but just then long black hair snapped in the air as Takeshi fell up instead of down. Naruto's mouth dropped open. Wings made of chakra and…feathers supported Takeshi. The man went up as high as the trees then soared at a breakneck speed back to the ground only spread his wings at the last moment catching the air currents to land softly beside Naruto.

Laughing Takeshi used one finger to lift Naruto's chin until his mouth closed. The chakra vanished and the feathers blew off into the wind. "She is a bird after all."

"That was so cool." Naruto's eyes lit up and he turned Takeshi around. "And it didn't mess up your clothes or anything. Was all that her or you?" Naruto tilted his head. "Do you even have any chakra or is it all the phoenix's?"

They started running again. "I wondered if you'd ask me that since my father had none. Actually I do. Of course I didn't realize it until much later but because I have chakra of my own, the phoenix was able to synchronize with me very easily. But the flying – those are her wings. I can do it but it uses up my own chakra too quickly and by letting her do it – she gets to fly which she misses."

"It's really great you two getting along so well. She thinks of you and you her. The fox hates me and most of the time I can't stand him! …But because he's there, I've been able to save my friends many times." Naruto grew quiet as they ran wondering how things would change or if they even would when the chakra was all his.

"You should try to make friends with him. Seriously!" Takeshi said when Naruto looked back at him like he'd lost his mind. "At least get to the point where he doesn't hate you. He's got to realize his fate. That fox isn't going anywhere. It would be better for him to make peace with you instead of tormenting you both wouldn't it? Think about it Naruto." Takeshi said but smiled because Naruto was already doing that.

_Friends. It sounds too far-fetched! He'll never go for it! Or will he? Will he try to trick me into doing something but the seal isn't under my control so even if he tried something – nothing would happen. Besides I've got too many eyes on me. If I start acting weird they'll just lock up the both of us and the fox isn't that stupid. He's trapped in me but I'm still free and he has to want that too. Ah man…_

Naruto stopped when they got to the base of the mountains. "So what do we do now?"

"We fight. I want you to do what you've been doing and attack me." Takeshi removed his cloak and sword.

"Whoa – fight? And using the fox's chakra? Do you think that's such a good idea? I've barely been able to control it using Tai Chi and after what happened on the last mission…I could try to kill you." Naruto shook his head then backed up a few steps.

"She said you might not want to but we both think that this is the only and best way to start." Takeshi moved forward and took the teen's shoulders. "You showed me your notes of that time and you couldn't decide just when the fox had taken over, well we think we know what happened."

Naruto listened to Takeshi's explanation and felt a measure of hope. "So because I was so angry with that guy because he'd threatened Yumi and her baby brother, the fox took the opportunity to take my anger and turn it into bloodlust. It was my anger that the fox was able to take control of." He scratched his head. "Killing that guy seemed like the only solution to stop him. Until Sasuke and Sakura showed up – it felt right to want him dead."

"Exactly. You're not angry with me. I haven't done anything to hurt you or anybody else. We're simply going to spar. Remember Naruto – I have the phoenix's chakra to protect me. Even if you get a little out of control, I'll be fine and you know what calms you. Picture that beautiful lady of yours." Takeshi nodded at Naruto.

"Okay, okay. Let's get started then." He heaved a huge sigh then closed his eyes and brought his hands up to concentrate. _We're going to train. That's all! Takeshi thinks we should try and get along. I'm asking that you think about it fox. THINK ABOUT IT! _Even as he communicated his feelings to his prisoner, Naruto tapped into that chakra. He could do it a bit more easily each time.

Takeshi could feel the increase of chakra from Naruto. His own hands had gone into the position of prayer as he asked the phoenix for her power and she willingly shared it with him. Over the years, he'd often thought that this must be what Gods felt like. Power to create and destroy was at his fingertips. It would be so easy to let it control him but thankfully it was the phoenix's power and not his own. Humans were weak. Then he opened his eyes.

Naruto stood outlined in red. He shook with the effort of keeping the power at a low roar. _Someday that God-like power will be all his. If we can teach him control and his family can teach him love then he'll be the strongest human alive._

"Ready?" Takeshi asked. "Seriously Naruto. You train like your friends are the enemy – do the same with me." He got Naruto's nod then Takeshi kicked him into a tree five miles away.

* * *

**Kakashi's **book almost slipped from his fingers when Takeshi and Naruto arrived for training. Both of them looked like they'd been in a war. Clothes were ripped and torn. Their hair was full of dirt, leaves and other stuff. Blood was smeared on their faces and arms but no wounds could be seen. "Do I dare ask what you've been doing?" He asked quietly.

The two shared a look and a laugh, shrugged and answered together. "Training."

"Yeah, right, sure you have. Maybe you should go home and get some rest." He pointed to both of them.

"No thank you." Takeshi answered for them. "Would you mind if I practiced with you Kakashi-sensei? It's been a long time since I had any formal training and I think you could teach me much I do not know."

Kakashi had been filled in on Takeshi's past but a thought occurred to him. "Aren't you a Cloud ninja? What's your rank?"

"I'm not a ninja at all." He laughed as Naruto and all his friends who'd just arrived looked at him in shock. "You forget I came by the phoenix through pure chance. An old friend of my mother's who happened to be a ninja taught me many things like how to throw shuriken and use kunai and some taijutsu. Over the years of traveling, I met a swords master and now my katana is like my third arm but the stuff you guys have learned – I know very little." Takeshi blushed as they still continued to stare at him.

"Well there's nothing wrong with your taijutsu!" Naruto said shaking his head and rubbing his shoulder where he'd been hit earlier. "What do you say Sensei? At least for today." He pleaded.

"What about you two? This concerns you as well." Kakashi asked Sakura and Sasuke who were both still blinking at the disheveled men.

Sasuke shrugged. "Could be interesting and maybe we could learn something about how the Cloud train their ninja."

"It's fine by me." Sakura smiled at Takeshi. He was older than all of them but not too old. It would be nice to have a cute – polite guy around for a change.

"Okay then," He put his book away. "Give him some clones Naruto, let's see how well Takeshi fights." Kakashi found he was looking forward to seeing what the guy could do. A little fresh blood could always spice things up.

* * *

**The **Chunin Eleven plus Koji and Takeshi ate lunch at the academy. Choji was in charge of the food and with the help of some Naruto clones – a feast was served. They took over one of the training fields and had a picnic. Shikamaru of course guessed what it was that made Takeshi special enough to train Naruto but the first Chunin knew how to keep a secret.

It was a lively affair with everyone talking at once and telling stories on each other. Lee got a little upset over the attention Sakura was paying to Takeshi, even Neji caught Tenten checking the man out before she blushed and sat closer to him. Naruto pretended not to notice Hinata looking at him curiously.

Hinata opened her mouth several times to question him about the adoption but she hadn't seen Iruka or the Hokage since yesterday and she didn't know if they had talked to Naruto yet or if they had, would they have told him that she knew about it. Maybe she wasn't supposed to know. She bit down into an apple to keep herself quiet.

"Hey guys?" Naruto sat up and grabbed his ankles leaning forward. "I want all you guys to come okay?" Naruto held in his laugh as Hinata got choked. He hit her on the back lightly then stroked her hair.

"Come where Naruto?" Lee asked loudly.

"Yeah, what's up Bro?"

"My party, remember? Since I didn't get to be at the ceremony, Mama T and Hinata were planning a party. Well it's in two weeks but that's not all." He was happy that everyone seemed excited about celebrating with him.

"The engagement right?" Tenten asked smiling widely at them. "It'll be a Chunin/Engagement party won't it?" She looked at Hinata and Sakura. "We'll have to go shopping! It could take two weeks just to find the perfect dress!" She and Sakura nodded but looked pleased at the prospect.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Is that all we're celebrating?" She got everyone's attention with that question.

Neji, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Hinata's stomach making Naruto throw back his head and laugh. "She's not pregnant! You guys really are curious about our sex life or is that you all want a little niece or nephew to spoil?" He laughed and watched as Hinata blushed to her hair.

"Of course we are curious Naruto! You are the only couple – no wait," Lee turned huge eyes to his teammates. "You two are having sex too aren't you?!" He pointed at Neji and Tenten.

Naruto and Sasuke both fell over laughing as Neji proved he was Hinata's cousin. His blush equaled hers. Tenten opened her scroll and extracted a tonfa.

"LEEEEEEE!" She chased after him as Shikamaru pounded on Choji's back while his shoulders shook.

Sakura looked at Neji then Tenten and wondered just when her turn would come. Koji watched them all wide eyed while Takeshi just smiled as he kept eating. Shino could be heard chuckling and Kiba was asking Akamaru if he could tell if there'd been something going on between the couples to which the dog told him it was none of his business.

Hinata laughed too but smacked Naruto in the stomach. "_**You**_ know what I meant! Silly boy!" She squealed as Naruto pulled her down on top of him.

"Dad's right – you're easy to tease. Still love me?" He stared up into her beautiful face and felt enveloped in her lavender eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hinata kissed one cheek then the other before giving in and kissing his lips.

"We are still here you know." Sasuke said loudly but with a smile.

"So go away and leave us alone. Maybe we can get busy making that baby! What? Hinata!" Naruto laughed as she pulled away quickly with yet another blush and another smack.

"Stop Your Woman!" Lee yelled as he hid behind Neji. "Do you not remember? I am newly healed and I do not want to go back to the hospital!" He gripped Neji's waist as he ducked.

"Hospital?! What hospital? How about a shallow grave?!" Tenten growled but she let Neji take the weapon from her. "Crazy fool." She muttered and turned away.

Shikamaru leaned back on his elbows still grinning. "So what's up Naruto? Hinata's hinting that there may be something else for us to celebrate." He wiped away a stray tear from laughing so hard.

Naruto pulled Hinata back to his side and looked at his friends. "Well it's about Mama, Dad and me." He saw the interest in their eyes. "We're going to make it legal. I just have to tell Mama T and she'll draw up the papers making me their son and them my parents." He looked proud enough to bust.

Sakura knee walked over to him and hugged him. "Congratulations Naruto. You deserve it." She squeezed him tight.

There were more congratulations following Sakura's. There wasn't the laughter of earlier but a deep sense of goodwill filled them all. The group broke up after that with everyone going their separate ways except for Team Kakashi, Hinata, Takeshi and Koji. They all headed over to see Lady Tsunade.

"You haven't said much Sasuke. You don't like us making it legal?" The two trailed the others. "We'll still be brothers and I'll share them with you. Do you want to be adopted too?" Naruto asked quietly as he watched his feet.

"Huh? What? No! I mean I'm not upset Naruto!" Sasuke's expression proved that to be true. "No I was just thinking about my own parents. I still miss them and no, Lady Tsunade and Iruka are _your_ parents. I'm just happy that they treat me like family, sometimes I think it's more than I deserve." Sasuke took Naruto's arm and shook it. "It's going to be one hell of a party with so much to celebrate."

Naruto was smiling again. "Yep but I think we're going to have to dress up some. The girls were talking about shopping before. You think we can get away with wearing our normal clothes?" He whispered to Sasuke.

"NO!" Hinata called back and laughed at their frowns.

* * *

"**I** was told you tore down some of the forest or at least that was what it sounded like. And you look like you did too." Tsunade said as she looked at her teen then at Takeshi. She would have asked questions but Koji was there. "So you're the friend who took such good care of my son? Thank you." She bowed slightly then blinked as the boy's mouth dropped open.

Koji had been told that a woman ran the Hidden Leaf and that her title was Hokage. What he didn't know was that she was also Naruto's mother. He'd seen the name on the building and the door and had wondered why they were going to this particular building. He'd just though Naruto's mother must have worked there – boy did she ever!

"Ma'am! Sir! Hokage-sama! Umm, yes – you're welcome!" Koji bowed so deeply that it looked as if he were about to fall face first into the hard floor. Takeshi actually took hold of his shoulder to keep him from falling.

"You didn't tell him who I was?" Tsunade asked of Naruto her arm about his shoulders.

"I thought I did. It's not like I don't talk about you all the time." Naruto frowned trying to remember.

"You say Mama T and we all say Lady Tsunade, why would he think that's the Hokage. He may have even thought we were talking about three different people. We're sorry Koji!" Hinata said trying not to laugh.

"Damn, yeah we're sorry Koji." Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto make the introductions!" He chastised.

"Oh right! Stand up Koji!" He waited until Sakura and Takeshi helped him to stand up straight again. "Kamiya Koji, this is my mother, leader of all Konohagakure and its shinobi – the Hokage or for you Lady Tsunade."

She laughed up at the red-faced boy and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you Koji. I believe we're all supposed to get together one day this week so I can meet your parents. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been really busy."

"It's okay! I mean, you're the Hokage! I'm sure they'll understand." Koji said quickly still flustered before the all-powerful woman.

She was tempted to tease the boy but she really wanted to hear Naruto's answer. He hadn't been upset when she and Iruka had brought up adoption but he did look…concerned and asked for time to think about it. The two of them had left feeling very disappointed. "Have you -?" Tsunade turned quickly when Iruka appeared breathless on the window sill.

"Sorry but the stairs would have taken too long. Kiba said to meet you guys here." He dropped into the room and went to stand on the other side of Naruto. "What's going on Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Did you feel this – need to explode when I asked you to marry me?" He felt a little better at her nod. If the room held afternoon shadows, they disappeared with his smile and his answer. "YES! PLEASE ADOPT ME!"

Sakura and Hinata held hands and shed tears as the adults smothered Naruto in hugs and kisses. Sasuke nodded. Takeshi also nodded and crossed his arms trying not to cry. Koji was still bemused but happy for his friend.

* * *

"**I **would love for us to just sit down and savor this moment but I've arranged for your extra training and it starts this afternoon. Are you up for it?" Tsunade asked as she held Naruto close to her side.

Naruto tilted his head from side to side and mentally checked out how he felt. "Yeah, I guess so. What about you guys?" He asked the rest of his team and Takeshi as well.

"Oh well, I guess so." Hinata said looking at Sakura.

"Not me. I'm training under Lady Tsunade and that's what I want to concentrate on. There just aren't enough ninjas with medical training." Sakura spoke the truth but she was also tired from that morning and anymore training seemed like overkill.

"Count me in. I can't beat you in power Naruto but at least in these new skills we can be equals." Sasuke commented.

"And you Takeshi? We know Naruto has enough stamina to keep going but what about you?" Iruka didn't say much more since Koji was there.

"Yes, I think I can keep up with him easily." Takeshi threw his long ponytail over his shoulder. "I'll gladly join if this new sensei doesn't mind."

"GOOD AFTERNOON! ARE THESE MY NEW STUDENTS?! AH THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN THIS ROOM!" Guy-sensei swaggered into the room laughing deeply as he looked over the group. "My rival Kakashi is good but now you'll learn what true taijutsu is all about!" He smiled and a ray of sunlight was pulled into the room just to shine on his teeth.

"Mama!" Naruto looked at her in dismay. He'd been prepared to work hard but Guy-sensei was insane!

"Hello Naruto! Are you surprised?" Lee laughed loudly. "Guy-sensei asked me to help so I guess for a while you can call me sensei too!" He smiled and got his own ray of sunlight.

Sasuke groaned and hung his head while Hinata who had been sitting next to Iruka hid her face in his arm.

"All right then – get up! I have much to teach you!" Guy pulled Naruto away from his mother then jerked Sasuke to his feet. Sakura had to run from Lee as she explained she wouldn't be joining them.

Iruka and Tsunade watched as their son was pulled away by the enthusiastic Guy. Iruka laughed as at first as Naruto turned puppy dog eyes on his mother but when that didn't work he mouthed – I'm going to get you for this!

* * *

**Ino** looked up when both her teammates stopped talking to stare at her. "Go on, I know you can't help talking about…him. I'll never understand why he's so – popular with everyone all of a sudden but whatever. Just keep it quick so you don't ruin my meal!" She said her tone heavy with disdain. This made two days in a row that they had dinner together. Choji had suggested it.

Shikamaru eyed her. Lately whenever they'd mistakenly spoke Naruto's name, Ino would just leave. In fact it was usually Choji who slipped up but Shikamaru didn't mind. He wanted to see her reactions when it came to Naruto because Shikamaru was trying to see the Ino Inoichi saw.

Inoichi had confided in him about having the Anbu watch his daughter but that had only lasted a few weeks. Ino had willingly stayed close to home or their sensei or them – her teammates. She went nowhere she thought Naruto would be and had always left angrily when she heard his name. Inoichi was her father and he loved his child and it hurt him to make her feel like a criminal so he'd called off the Anbu when Ino appeared to obey him and behave herself.

Shikamaru had tried but he didn't believe anything had changed for Ino. Just as he'd been about to think better of her, she did this. She continued to eat her food like nothing was wrong but he just wasn't buying it. Ino enjoyed the sound of her own voice too much and joyfully bashing those she didn't care for and she certainly didn't care for Naruto.

"Sorry Ino, I did it again." Choji apologized. "It's just exciting news that's all. I mean not only is he getting married soon but the Hokage and Iruka-sensei are officially adopting him. It's a big deal – they're the first of us to fall in love and a really big deal since now Naruto will have real parents! Right Shikamaru?" Choji wiped his mouth and hands and looked to his best friend.

"No doubt. They'll be a lot of talk about it in the village – good and bad. Funnily enough, there isn't as much bad as there used to be. People _see _Naruto now. His life gives them hope and he makes them feel proud that he's a Konoha shinobi. It's going to be hard for you isn't it Ino being in the minority?" He sat back and crossed his arms.

Ino controlled her rage and thought a moment before looking over at him. "Yeah, course it is but there's nothing I can do about it other than going deaf. Don't worry I won't badmouth him cause I don't want it coming back to hurt me or my dad again." Pain flickered across her face before she could stop it then she looked at them like they were total idiots. "I still think you're both fooling yourselves getting so close to him! Real fools!" She threw her napkin down on the table. "On second thought, I'm done. I'll see you guys later." Ino spared them one last glimpse then left in a huff.

"Were you trying to make her mad? It's bad enough I brought up Naruto's name and then you had to go and say all that stuff. I thought we were supposed to be working on getting along Shikamaru!" Choji crammed food into his mouth and glared at Shikamaru.

"You're going to choke yourself." Shikamaru said absent-mindedly. "And yeah, I was."

Choji did get choked then and coughed as Shikamaru just closed his eyes and tuned him out. _Did I miss something again?_

_

* * *

_**She** hurried home. Ino knew she'd made Shikamaru suspicious but hopefully not to the point where he'd do something like spy on or have her watched. As the first Chunin and because his high intellect, the other adult Chunin and Jonin respected him a great deal. If he even mentioned that she was acting funny and thought something was going on – they would listen.

Not willing to dwell on what would happen to her if they found out she was plotting again, Ino focused on what she'd just learned. Somehow she hadn't seen that in Hinata's mind. Adoption was a big deal. _Was Hinata hiding that fact or was it something she hadn't known about but then the girl had been upset when I searched her mind – her emotions had been all over the place. Anyway, maybe I can do something with this information as well but if I start attacking the Hokage then she might get involved and things could get real dangerous really quickly. _Ino worried her bottom lip with her teeth then stopped dead when she saw Lord Hiashi leaving the flower shop. The two of them paused to stare at each other. Ino shivered violently. A hard smile appeared on Lord Hiashi's face before he walked away without speaking.

She'd felt fear looking at him. His obvious dislike and the threat in his eyes told Ino that he at least knew she hated Naruto. She remembered hearing that Lord Hiashi was almost as close as Iruka was to Naruto. _What does he know? Does he know I want Naruto dead? Damn, is it too risky to do this now? _Ino saw her mother lock up for the night so she walked around to the back to let herself in. Slipping in quietly, she went to her room.

Lord Hiashi never came to Yamanaka Flowers so he must have come to order flowers just as she'd thought they would. "Really, to do this, the timing and circumstances couldn't be more ideal. There's still two more weeks before his _celebration_." Her voice was sarcastic. "I'll just have to play it by ear and if my plan works then this village will finally be free of the Nine-Tailed fox and its human casing! I'll be the one everyone can take pride in!" Ino smiled at her reflection in the mirror not seeing how ugly her thoughts and actions were making her.

* * *

"**Hinata?** You okay little sister?" Neji asked as Hinata walked into the kitchen with her eyes closed. She was literally dragging her feet. Of course she was wearing twenty pounds around each ankle.

"Brother? Noooo, I'm soooo tired." Hinata stumbled and was glad she didn't hit the floor because she didn't think she'd be able to get up again. "Thank you." She whispered and laid her head on Neji's chest.

Neji held her and stroked her hair. "Don't you think it's time to call it quits? Guy is my sensei but I've never been able to train on his and Lee's level. They're insane Hinata!" He tilted up her head to look at the dark circles under her eyes. "It's okay, I'm sure Naruto will understand."

Hinata managed a small smile. "He told me to quit three days ago but I didn't want to appear weak." When Neji let go of her chin, her head fell limply back to his chest. "Everything hurts." She was ashamed to whine and felt wetness form behind her lids.

"You kept up with them for a whole week; I'd say you're anything but weak. I know you want to get stronger but we have our own taijutsu that you're damn good at. Don't try and kill yourself by trying to keep up with Guy-sensei or Naruto!" He didn't mention that Naruto had asked him to try and talk her out of participating in this part of his training. He'd said it was killing him to watch her try so hard then carry her home because she couldn't move afterwards. Naruto was really proud of her but she didn't have to put up with the torture just for him.

"What is the matter?" Lord Hiashi asked when he saw Hinata almost completely dead on her feet in Neji's arms. "Is she sick? Do I need to call the doctor?" He hurried to them and felt her forehead but she was cool. "What is wrong my child?" Hiashi wiped away a single tear.

"She's worn out Uncle. You've been very busy these last few days but she comes in barely able to climb the stairs. In fact Naruto often carries her home! Please help me convince her to stop!" Neji let go so that Lord Hiashi could lift Hinata into his arms.

Hiashi grunted at the extra weight and frowned when he saw the cause. "Take those things off of her!" He said loudly and waited until Neji had removed the weights. He turned, went into the next room and sat down in a large comfortable chair. Neji followed.

"Hinata, your party is next week. Most of the planning is done but you'll have to oversee the preparations so that it will be something you and Naruto will enjoy right? Right?" He looked down and saw her eyes were still closed but she nodded.

"Don't you want to have fun and make it a day to remember? How will you accomplish this if you're too tired to stand up?" Hiashi rubbed her cheek. "I haven't seen Naruto but I'm sure he's asked you to quit hasn't he?" When his daughter went still, Hiashi had his answer. "Naruto loves you; why not respect his wishes this time? I admire Guy greatly but he trains like a maniac and you my daughter are not a maniac." He smiled when she shook her head and laughed. "Exactly. Neji will inform Guy that you will no longer be attending his training sessions." When her eyes opened and she started to speak, he placed one finger over lips. "There will be other training, yes? Swords and other martial arts taught by normal people!" Hiashi grinned down at her. Another nod. "You may join Naruto then with my blessings."

Hinata sighed loudly because she didn't want to argue and she_ really_ didn't want to see Guy-sensei for anymore training. "Thank you Father – Neji." She held out a hand to him and looked from one to the other. Their love and acceptance meant the world. "I should try and eat something. Kurenai-sensei and the others will be waiting." She groaned as she sat up in her father's lap.

"There you guys are!" Hanabi ran into the room. "What's going on? Big Sister?" It was rare to see her sister in Father's lap and she really looked tired. "Are you sick?" The little girl approached carefully. She was concerned but she didn't want to get sick either.

"She's fine but your sister has been working too hard. Hinata will be staying home all day today, getting her rest. Before you go to school, could you find Kurenai and tell her, Hinata will see her tomorrow?" Lord Hiashi stood with Hinata in his arms.

"Father I can't!" Hinata said trying to wiggle out of her father's grip but all her strength was gone.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow and said quietly. "You will." His tone dared her to contradict him. Even Neji and Hanabi went still.

"I will." Hinata said quietly then blinked when her father smiled and laughed. "Sneaky, very sneaky." She said with a grin.

"No, being a parent." He turned to his other children. "Okay you two, go eat your breakfast and off with you! I'm putting this one to bed then I'll go see Naruto and tell him so that he does not worry." Hiashi cradled his girl, nodded to Neji and Hanabi then took Hinata to her bed.

* * *

**Kakashi **was fighting Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. This was nothing like it was in the beginning. Back then both of them had worked separately but now they worked and fought with one mind. It was almost uncanny, the link between them. When one aimed high, the other went low. Those few times when he'd lost track of one, the other was in his shadow, following in his brother's footsteps catching him off guard. His respect for these teens was growing.

Suddenly he was facing four opponents – two Sasukes and two Narutos. "You're going down this time Sensei!" All four spoke at the same time and the Sasukes charged. Kakashi knew he was being kept busy for whatever attack Naruto was thinking up but he had to pay attention because it took all his concentration to fend off the Sasukes. Also he was fighting without his Sharingan but Sasuke was definitely using his. "You won't get me you know!"

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke laughed and suddenly leapt backwards. "Naruto!"

"On it!"

"Oh shit." Kakashi said as one Naruto ran forward while the other one stayed behind, a Rasengan on his palm. Naruto liked to lead with his left so Kakashi prepared to block when instead Naruto jumped up.

"Leaf Hurricane – Uzumaki style!" Trademark grin in place he spun around and swung out a leg.

"A remake of Guy's signature move? How in the hell did you learn that?!" _Naruto had only been training with Guy for a week! _ Kakashi quickly adjusted his headband intending to learn Naruto's new move.

In seconds there was yet another Naruto spinning in midair, both of them attacking Kakashi. The Jonin fended off one but the second attack sent him flying backwards then he was attacked from behind. The Sasuke clone! He was knocked to the ground hard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked at his brother whose hand held lightning.

"Let's do it!" Blond and dark heads charged Kakashi from two different sides. There were also three clones still in play.

He performed the hand signs to create fire. Kakashi spat fire at the clones and rid himself of that threat but his students proved too fast for him.

"Gotcha!" Both stopped just inches from Kakashi's back and chest. Neither moved until their sensei held up his hands in surrender. Sasuke squatted and released the Chidori into the ground while Naruto ran off a little ways and destroyed a tree with his Rasengan.

Sakura and Takeshi had long since stopped fighting to watch the action and both cheered at the guys' success but there was someone else clapping and they all looked up to see Lord Hiashi.

"Father Hiashi!" Naruto ran to meet him. "Hey…is something up?" His soon to be father-in-law didn't look upset but then the man had never sought him out when he was working either. "Or are you here for Kakashi-sensei?" He looked back and saw Kakashi coming forward.

"Hello Naruto!" He said cheerfully then looked to Kakashi. "You were soundly outmaneuvered Kakashi." Lord Hiashi laughed at the Jonin.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I was. They've gotten really good but don't expect it to happen again." He warned the two grinning teens. "Can I help you Lord Hiashi?"

"No, no I just need to borrow this excellent shinobi for a few minutes." He smiled down at Naruto.

Naruto blinked then smiled. "Sensei?"

"Go on. Sakura and Takeshi, you two didn't do much – get to work! So tell me," He grabbed Sasuke by the neck. "When did you two come up with that plan?"

Hiashi and Naruto moved off a few feet. "Your skills are improving. How are things working out with Takeshi?"

"Slowly. It's still hard for me to control the fox's chakra like I want to. At times it goes really well then I'll lose it and Takeshi takes a bit of a beating before I can pull it back." Naruto sighed.

"But you are able to pull it back Naruto and that says much for your willpower. Speaking of strong wills, my daughter…" He stopped when Naruto's face turned serious.

"She's okay right? I told her she was doing too damn much! She didn't break anything did she? She was limping last night. Dammit! I asked Neji to talk her since she wouldn't listen to me but asked him too late!" Naruto nodded his head harshly as he mentally berated himself. "I'll go get Mama T!" He started to run off when Lord Hiashi pulled him to a stop.

"Hinata's fine! Well she's so tired she can barely move but fine. I put her to bed myself and she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow. We convinced her that she already knew enough taijutsu and that she could continue training with you once you've moved on to a new sensei. Guy's…well he's a bit too much. Really Naruto, there's nothing to worry about. A day or two of rest and she'll be fine." Lord Hiashi squeezed the teen's shoulder.

Naruto let out long sigh. "Good, thanks. It's not that she can't do it but those guys don't know when to quit. Takeshi and I have an advantage but even Sasuke has to slow down and take it easy sometimes." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I knew Hinata could be stubborn but if Neji wasn't able to talk her out of it, I was going to ask Mama T for something to knock her out!"

Lord Hiashi laughed at that. The two of them would have an interesting marriage. "Well I'm glad it didn't come to that. Come by tonight and see her."

Naruto blinked at him then shook his head. "Can't, I want to but if I do I'll probably fall asleep next to her then be late for training with Takeshi. I wouldn't want to leave her. Maybe lunch tomorrow? Can I stop by then?"

"Yes, of course Naruto." Hiashi admired Naruto's commitment to learning how to control his power and as always his love for Hinata. "We'll see you tomorrow then, good luck with your training."

Naruto took his hand. "Thanks Father Hiashi. Kiss her for me and tell her to rest! Oh and that I love her." He grinned up at the man.

"I will and it looks as if it's getting easier for you to call me Father. I like it!" He laughed softly as Naruto shrugged looking embarrassed. "I'm going to go now and let you get back to work. See you later son."

Naruto watched Hinata's dad walk away. It was getting easier to think of and call him Father. He turned and looked at his friends battling but they were smiling and having fun. "This is my life and I really, really like it." _Sleep well Hinata and I'll see you later. Life's just going to get better for us! _Smiling he ran back to join the fray.

* * *

**The** sounds of the forest dimmed until only his heartbeat could be heard. It took a while to find it, to remember how to get there but finally the tunnel showed itself. The hallway was dark and damp. He could hear heavy breathing with each hollow step. Soon he turned a corner and there were the gates and the enormous lock trapping the fox inside him.

Naruto walked up to those gates and sat down waiting. At times red eyes would appear and stare at him then vanish. Naruto waited.

**HUMAN – WHYARE YOU HERE? YOU SIT THERE QUIETLY UNLIKE YOUR USUAL LOUD MOUTHED SELF. **

"Hey. I came to talk to you. Umm, how you doing?" Naruto scratched his cheek with one finger feeling kind of silly.

**WHAT? HOW AM I DOING? YOU DARE ASK THAT WHEN DAY AFTER DAY YOU USE **_**MY CHAKRA**_** WITHOUT ASKING? YOU TINY LITTLE WORM! YOU DO NOT DESERVE MY POWER!** The fox's voice shook the bars and echoed off the walls.

Naruto winced but remained calm. "That's why I'm here. I know you don't like me but we don't have much choice in this situation. You're locked inside me in such a way that your power is my power or very soon will be. We should try and get along." Even though he knew the fox couldn't get loose, Naruto scooted back a few feet when the fox slammed itself up against the gates.

**GET ALONG? GET ALONG? WITH YOU, A SIMPLE HUMAN? AND A HUMAN CHILD AT THAT! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO TALK TO ME LET ALONE HOLD ME INSIDE OF YOU. I AM OLDER THAN TIME ITSELF. YOU WILL SEE, I WILL ESCAPE YOU ONE DAY AND MAKE YOU MY MEAL THEN WE'LL SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING TRAPPED INSIDE OF ME! **It laughed harshly spraying Naruto with its spittle.

Naruto wiped his face then looked down at the stone floor. "No, you won't. You won't escape me until I'm dead and then you'll be dead too." The laughter stopped. "Fox I am only human but for whatever reason, I can hold you inside of me and use your power. I've gotten stronger and you know I've gotten better at using your power." He sighed. "I admit I hated you being inside me but now I'm glad. Yeah, I know you'll call me selfish and its true but I'm more than just a regular shinobi because of you." Wonder crept into his voice. "You have so much power – we have so much power. Even though I'm only a Chunin, I'm technically stronger than the Hokage – possibly stronger than all of Konoha's shinobi. It's tempting to hurt people with your power and teach them a lesson." Several faces of people he didn't even know popped into Naruto's mind. They were the ones who had gone out of their way to make him feel as if he should be dead.

**WHY DO YOU RESIST TEMPTATION? IT WOULD BE EASY – YOU WOULDN'T EVEN NEED MY POWER TO DO THIS. IF KILLING IS NOT WHAT YOU WANT ME FOR THEN WHAT? **There was genuine confusion coming from the fox. It truly wanted to understand Naruto.

"I'm not a killer. Those people are ignorant of the pain they cause. I won't return hate with hate but if they were to attack me then I would defend myself." He explained. "In the past, you won every battle you fought. You had to, you were the strongest. Now I want to do the same but for the people I love and for my home." Looking into those large red eyes, Naruto realized that for the first time he didn't feel hate coming from the fox. It was listening to his words, thinking.

"You could be right about one thing. You have been a part of this world maybe since the beginning. Only a small fraction of your life will be spent with me – it's very possible you could be reborn into the world – free." Naruto stood. "Help me. Work with me. See the world through my eyes. There is some good in it. Maybe we won't be friends but we don't have to be enemies either. Just think about it – please? I'll go now. Thank you for listening Great Fox." Naruto bowed respectfully then turned to leave.

**FOR A CHILD, SOME OF YOUR WORDS ARE WORTH LISTENING TO. I GIVE YOU NO PROMISES…BUT I WILL…THINK. **The fox closed it's great eyes and shifted in his cage.

Naruto let out a breath and nodded. He walked out to the room and headed back to his world.

Takeshi stopped pacing and hurried to Naruto's side when the teen took a deep breath. He caught Naruto as he slumped to one side. "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto laughed and rested against his friend for a few moments. "That zapped my strength a little. Huh, go figure." That simple talk had been more taxing that using the fox's chakra.

Takeshi sat and laid Naruto down beside him. "You look pale too. Is it always this rough to talk to him?" He placed a hand on Naruto's chest. His heart was strong and steady.

"Actually no." Naruto stretched and folded his arms behind his head. "Maybe because this time it was so important or so much different from the other times we've talked." He grinned up at Takeshi. "We talked and he listened to what I had to say! It may not change anything but I'm glad I did it." Takeshi's hair lifted and blew in wind. Naruto watched it wave about. "How come you wear your hair so long?"

Takeshi stared at Naruto then started laughing. "You just had a talk with the fox and the only thing you're thinking about is my hair? Naruto, at times you are too serious then there's this little kid always looking for fun and finding everything about you curious and wonderful. You're a paradox!"

"Nah, I'm just me." He sat up. "I asked a lot of him and he needs to think. Nothing I can do but wait and see. So, you going to tell me or not? It should get in the way while you're fighting or let the enemy use it against you. That wouldn't be good. And it's loose – why not at least tie it up?" Naruto was coming up with more and more questions.

"Slow down!" He said with humor. Takeshi stood up. "Come on, let's head back. It'll be time to meet up with the team soon. I'll try and answer your questions." He pulled Naruto to his feet.

The two young men talked of nothing and everything on the way back to the village. There was only a slight difference in their ages. Both had difficult pasts but each had found a way to live on. To look at them was to be deceived for though they looked normal, both had a reservoir of unbelievable power.

* * *

**Hinata** missed him. Ever since she'd stopped training with Guy, she never got to see Naruto. His early mornings were spent with Takeshi as he improved his skills in controlling the fox's chakra. Then he spent the rest of the morning with his team. Lunch was divided up between his parents and his out of town friends. Koji had come a long way and Naruto wanted to spend time with him. After lunch and early evening was spent with Guy and Lee. She'd tried to come by one evening but he fell asleep at the table.

All of her free time had been occupied with the party. It was decided that they would use the assembly hall at the academy. It was large enough for a big crowd of people and seemingly appropriate for Naruto. Her father was taking care of the flowers and she'd taken care of the caterers. The day before the party, Lady Hokage had arranged for the hall to be decorated. Iruka was inviting people he was sure Naruto would want there and had even asked someone to go looking for Master Jiraiya. She was sure it would be a nice turnout. All that aside, Hinata really missed Naruto.

The party was in two days on Saturday. Except for quick visits, enough to say hello and kiss, they hadn't spent much time together. Hinata was grateful to Mama Tsunade for after seeing her son looking worn, the Hokage had told Naruto to take off a day or two before the party. He'd agreed and said he would take off Friday so Hinata had planned to go to him first thing Friday morning but when she woke up to find it raining, she knew she would see him a day early.

After training she'd had lunch with the girls. She and Tenten and Sakura had spent a couple of afternoons shopping for dresses. It had been so much fun, something new for her. Early Saturday morning she and Lady Tsunade were going to the spa so they could look extra beautiful for the party. Maybe she'd invite Sakura and Tenten too and make it a real girls' day.

After lunch she stopped in to see Mama Tsunade and looked over the party plans one last time then ran home for a change of clothing, did a little shopping then headed to Naruto's.

* * *

**The **hot water felt wonderful and Naruto never wanted to leave the shower. He didn't mind training in the rain, was in fact pretty used to it but Guy's training always went the extra mile and then some. They'd had to do three hundred pushups then two hundred sit ups. They'd crawled around on their bellies in the mud and done almost everything that would ensure that they were covered in mud. "Crazy idiot. I'm stronger – a lot stronger and faster but the methods…sheesh!" He put more shampoo in his hair and scrubbed. It was hard to believe he'd ever be clean again.

It wasn't until after he'd scrubbed his entire body three times and shut off the water that he smelled food. Naruto cocked his head and wondered who it was. He grinned as he toweled off. Just a year ago, he'd been the only one to be inside his apartment for any length of time. Now people came and went as they pleased. It was still kinda weird but it was nice too, another sign that he was alone anymore. More than likely it was either one of his parents or Hinata. Naruto secured a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey sweetheart!" Naruto was glad it was his lady. Slowly he walked forward and took her in his arms. "Hinata."

Hinata had heard the shower stop and took off the apron and washed her hands. She'd just put the tea on the table when he stepped out. He was happy to see her, she could tell but he also looked very tired. "Naruto." Her arms crept up his back stroking his warm damp skin. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes.

That's all they did – stand still and hold each other. Naruto rubbed his face against the silk of her hair and inhaled her special scent.

"Are you hungry? I cooked for you." Hinata said softly.

"Smells good, yeah I could eat." But he didn't move. "It's raining."

"I know, I had to see you. It's not storming but I think whenever it rains now, I'll have to be close to you. So here I am." She raised her head.

Naruto looked down at her. "If there wasn't so much going on – I would have played hooky and kidnapped you today. I'll always look for you in the rain too." He smiled before kissing her.

Each sighed at the intimate contact. The time apart had only been a few days but it only reaffirmed their love and showed how close that they'd become to miss each other so much when they were never more than few miles apart.

"Are you my appetizer? I love the taste." Naruto finally lifted his head with a grin.

"I can be the main course too if you want." Hinata returned his grin. Her hand came up and stroked his face. "You okay?"

"No because I'm too tired to take you up on your offer. Damn that Guy. Let me put some pants on and let's eat. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going be able to stay awake. I'm just happy that the next three days have nothing to do with training."

She did see the weariness in his face and completely understood. "Don't bother, just throw on a robe. I know you're tired baby, I just wanted to see you. Go on." She pushed him towards his closet.

Naruto did as he was told. He dropped the towel and pulled out an old robe and slipped it on then turned to see Hinata staring at him. "What? Don't tell me I've still got mud on me?!" He started looking down at himself only to look back at Hinata when she started laughing.

"No, no mud. Naruto…you're beautiful." Her lavender eyes had already seen the marked difference in his shoulders and abs. Naruto had no body fat – none. He'd been in good shape before but he was so toned now. That body was every woman's dream. "Damn you look good!" She smiled as his body responded to her.

Naruto blushed and closed his robe. "Stop that! Thanks but knock it off. That's about the only muscle that doesn't hurt or didn't until just now! I really would like to take you up on the offer I see in your eyes sweetheart but I'm not able to tonight." He groaned in frustration.

Hinata laughed some more and went to get him since he didn't move. "Food, I came to feed you. I can't say I enjoy Guy taking your time away from me but the results…well, when you're feeling better, I'll show you exactly how much I like them." She sat him down and kissed his ear. "Now let's eat."

They ate domburi while watching a comedy on his little beat up TV. It was more background noise than anything as he asked about her own training and he told her about his. It was a short meal though for Naruto kept yawning and once he'd eaten his second bowl, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"…I'm sorry Hinata." Yawn. "I'll be better after I get some sleep." Another yawn and a groan as he stretched. "I think I pulled a muscle." He shrugged his shoulders.

Hinata only went to his pulled back the covers. "I came prepared. Hanabi had to help me when I could barely move and I'm going to do the same for you." Beside the bed was her bag and out of it she pulled a large jar. "I'm going to give you a rubdown."

Naruto blinked sleepily. "You brought clothes? You're going to stay the night?" He pouted. "But I'm no good to you like this!"

"Silly! I don't mind just sleeping with you Naruto. I can't wait until we're married and can sleep beside each other every night. Now hurry up, I don't want to have to pick you up if you fall asleep at the table again."

Naruto had lots to say and ask but sleep was coming up on him hard and fast. He stood and stumbled his way to the bed. "Father…okay with…this?" His fingers fumbled with the belt and the robe opened. He swayed as Hinata pushed it off his shoulders.

"He is." Actually he wasn't home when she'd left so Hinata had left a note saying she was with Naruto. Gently she pushed him down then got him to lie on his stomach. "There you go baby – go to sleep now." She smiled as he snuggled into his pillow.

"…Love…you…" And sleep captured him.

"I love you too." Hinata smiled and stroked his back lightly then looked over at the kitchen. "I'll clean up first. He's so out of it, I doubt he'll move." She pulled the covers over him then hurried to do the dishes and put away the food.

* * *

**Hinata **stepped out of the bathroom nude. She double checked to make sure the door was locked then went over to the bed and the sleeping Naruto. Outside the rain fell steadily providing some light music. The only light was the one by his bed on dim.

Carefully she entwined her hand in his hair and rubbed his head gently, when he didn't wake, she knew it was safe to give him a massage. Hinata pulled the blanket down to the bottom of the bed then debated where to sit. If she sat on the edge of the bed it would be awkward for her and the only other good spot was his perfect ass. Giggling she got up over him and sat lightly on his bottom. "Too bad you're not awake to enjoy this situation Naruto!" She whispered and slid around a little bit, his cheeks were quite soft.

Finally she stopped playing and got down to business. She brought the jar to the bed and opened it. It was a fresh clean scent and had ingredients to warm the skin and relax the muscles. Of course Hinata knew the fox would fix all his aches and pains but she wanted to do something for him and everyone always enjoyed a good massage. Besides it gave her an excuse to be with him and touch him and love him.

The extra training with Takeshi and Guy was really working. Again she could see real definition in his muscles but right this moment they were extremely tight even in sleep. Hinata worked on his shoulders and arms first. The arms were kind of awkward for one was partially under him and the other splayed out and off the bed but she did what she could for them. She found herself humming as she stroked the long line of his back. It occurred to her suddenly that he'd gotten taller on her. His body was longer by a couple of inches. She'd been so excited to just be with him that she'd simply not noticed he was looking down on her from a greater height.

"How much more are you going to grow Naruto? I wonder if our kids will be tall." Just saying those words kept a smile on her face as she worked the cream into his skin. _Boys with blue eyes and my dark hair and girls with my eyes and his blond hair. I wonder what will happen to the kekkei genkai – no, it doesn't matter. I'll love them no matter what! And so will their father. _Hinata shook her head. "You won't be their father but their daddy won't you Naruto? You'll be their daddy!" She whispered and shed a few tears as she imagined him playing with the babies and teaching them everything he knew. He'd be loving and silly and stern. "A great daddy."

At some point as she stroked his lower back, Naruto took a huge breath and settled even deeper into sleep. The massage was working, his muscles were softening. She scooted backwards missing the feel of him beneath her but his thighs needed work too. Hinata paused as she saw his relaxed sex. She wanted to touch it and have it respond to her but she resisted. That would come later, for now she would love him by not touching him in that way.

At last she reached his feet and worked very carefully for he was quite ticklish there but any good masseuse knew that nerves in the feet corresponded to every other part of the body and she wanted to be sure Naruto woke the next day feeling like a whole new man. A couple of times he groaned in his sleep but it was from pleasure.

Hinata got off the bed and stretched then placed her hands on her hips. "Fin-ished…hmm." She was looking at her former seat. It was the only part she hadn't touched other than to sit on it. "Dare I?" _Will I wake him if I touch him there? But all that's muscle too and get's worked just as hard as any other muscle. …I'll just have to be careful._

She got more cream and put some on both palms then approached the bed once more. There was a naughty smile on her face because she intended to enjoy this while not waking him. Hinata at first smoothed the cream over those firm cheeks then squeezed them together. Her thumbs scooped up skin at the back of his thighs and pushed forward. Again Hinata eyed his sex and his sack then sighed wantonly. Over one cheek and down the other. Dipping ever so slightly between them then squeezing again. She played until he lifted his hips a little making her snatch her hands back.

Hinata held her hands against her breasts waiting until he sighed and fell back into a normal sleep. Giggling she escaped to the bathroom and laughed as she washed her hands. "You bad girl! You almost woke him!" Hinata told her reflection. She stayed there until she'd calmed down. Stepping out of the bathroom, she checked the time. It was barely eleven. They should both sleep well and wake to hopefully continue what her hands had tried to start.

She stood by the bed for a minute then sighed. It looked like she would be sleeping on the edge of the bed since Naruto's long body was smack-dab in the middle. "You're lucky I love you boy." Hinata turned out the light then pulled the covers up over her naked fiancé and sat on the bed. Carefully she lay back, her arm and leg coming into contact with his warm body. Just as her head hit the pillow, Naruto suddenly turned onto his side and pulled her into him.

Lavender eyes flashed to his face but his eyes were still closed. Naruto yawned deeply, pressed his head close to hers, cupped her hip then grew still again. Hinata smiled. _Naruto made room for me the second he felt my body next to his! _She felt loved and kissed his arm where her head lay. Closing her eyes listening to the rain and his heart, Hinata fell asleep.

* * *

_**What?!**_ Naruto thought and lay still. Hinata was asleep beside him breathing deeply. He could still hear the rain and behind his lids, he could see no light. _So it's still night but what the hell woke me up? Is somebody creeping around outside? _Naruto opened his eyes and lay completely still for ten whole minutes but there wasn't anything suspicious.

**CLAP! B-BO-OOMM! CL-CLAP!**

_Thunder. _Naruto smiled and relaxed. It seemed there was going to be a small storm after all. Obviously the sounds hadn't woken Hinata for she was dead to the world. It was nice having her here with him but he was chagrined at having fallen asleep on her twice now. Their time together was short these days and he couldn't stay awake long enough have a decent conversation. "Sorry sweetheart." He kissed her hair and rubbed his lips against the silky stuff.

Settling down again he thought he should try and go back to sleep. Tomorrow was a free day but he should rest since he'd gone to bed all sore. _Wait a minute! _Naruto flexed and tensed his muscles and felt no pain. It was then he noticed the smell – something nice but he had no idea what. _Oh yeah, Hinata said she was going to give me a rubdown. I must have slept right through it! _Now he did feel like a heel. He'd missed lying there and feeling her touch him all over. "What an idiot!" He whispered. Now that he thought about it, Naruto remembered a dream. There had been pain like maybe someone was hurting him but he didn't know who when suddenly there was warmth and this scent and a loving touch. Those sensations had felt so good that he sunk deep into that feeling and let go of the pain. "That was you wasn't it?" Naruto asked of his sleeping lady. "Ah woman, you're too good to me." He couldn't resist holding her and carefully circled her waist and turned over so that Hinata was lying on top of him.

"Hmm…yesss…" Hinata murmured and moved her head around then settled down again with a loud thump beneath her ear.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Yes is right." He was going to torture himself but he also wanted her in his arms. Hinata's breasts were pressed against him and one of her smooth legs had slid between his so that his steadily hardening penis could stroke her soft skin and his hipbone was being kissed by another set of lips.

Sleep was not going to come anytime soon. Hinata felt too good lying on top of him and boy was she going to have a surprise when she woke up in the morning. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Naruto tried thinking about how he would next attack Takeshi, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. He especially needed a good way to catch Sakura off guard because getting hit with her punches was damn painful. Mama T had taught her well. As he thought, Naruto let his hands oh so gently stroke up and down Hinata's spine.

It was working. Naruto could feel himself calming down. If he just kept coming up with different scenarios, he might go back to sleep. A huge yawn hit him. Quickly one arm circled Hinata's back, the other low over her buttocks to keep from jostling her. At the same time she squirmed trying to get more comfortable, sliding lower on his body.

"Ahhhh, damn... Sweetheart!" Naruto groaned and clutched at her soft bottom. He was instantly hard again.

"…Naruto…som'ting wrong?" Hinata asked still half asleep then tried to move her leg. "Oh!" She was awake now. There was a loud crack of thunder and Hinata jerked again. Her thigh moved heavily against his hard staff while she pressed down on the muscular thigh between her legs. In a flash of lightning she saw his vivid blue eyes and his want for her in them.

Neither of them moved as the rain picked up and the thunder rolled. She could feel him and he could feel her.

"It's storming Hinata."

"Will we go out in it Naruto?"

"Not this time…it seems I've got you right where I want you."

"Not yet you haven't but soon." Her voice promised sex. Hinata crawled up his hard body teasing them both then turned on the lamp. "Now…Naruto…?"

"Like I could resist you! Now…if you're sure sweetheart. We can still wait…" Naruto stopped talking as she straddled his waist then leaned forward her breasts brushing his chest.

"No more waiting." Hinata took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it.

Naruto's nostrils flared and he took hold of her hips and pressed upwards enticingly. He allowed her to take charge of the kiss while he sculpted her back and hips. Her bottom was molded over and over and Naruto felt her giggle into his mouth.

"What's so funny?" He asked roughly as his lips gained access to her neck.

"I did – I did the same to…you! You've got the cutest ass Naruto!" Her hands directed his mouth to her nipple and moaned deeply as he sucked. Hinata wanted this feeling to last. It was hot and intense but she wanted so much more. Pulling back, her nipple popped from his mouth. She returned the favor and licked at his hard nubs.

It was his turn to capture her head and direct her mouth before grabbing Hinata and flipping them over. "So you played with my vulnerable body while I was sleeping?" He held her down. "Shy you are not Hyuga Hinata!" Her smile was sexy, her laughter naughty. Naruto slid a hand down over her stomach and grinned as her belly jumped. "Laughter all gone?" His tan hand disappeared between her white thighs.

Hinata arched up into his hand. She had no breath for laughter. She gripped his arms, nails digging into him. Her head flew from side to side. Naruto wasn't giving her a chance to do anything but feel. Fingers and thumb slid over and into her wet flesh. "Ah…aha…aaa…" She screamed. One leg traveled up over his shoulder and clamped down.

Naruto watched her body stiffen and shake as she came. It pleased him that she would let go like that for him. He lay his head down on her quivering belly as she took in air.

"No…fair…we're supposed…to make love…to each…other…" Hinata looked up at the ceiling her hands lost in his hair. She could still feel aftershocks inside her.

"We will, this just makes it easier for you." Naruto raised his head. "I'm going to hurt you Hinata so I wanted…I wanted you to have some pleasure first." He sounded a little nervous.

Hinata caught her breath. _So sweet! It is supposed to hurt and he wanted more for me than the pain. _"Thank you." She whispered and pulled him to her. They kissed gently and lovingly. She knew he was hard and ready but he was holding back for her.

Rain beat against the windows as soft touches once again became urgent. Hinata didn't have to resist touching him anymore. They both smiled when she cupped his buns but her hands didn't stay there long. Hinata watched as his eyes closed in pain/pleasure when she took him between her hands. Just as she was getting her rhythm, Naruto pulled away from her breathing harshly. The look on his face was grim. "Give me a minute." Naruto knelt on the bed between her thighs.

"Naruto? Did I-?" She broke off as he shook his head violently.

"You want to make love right? Your touch…I love your touch too much… I wouldn't have made it!" He grinned but was still breathing hard. Naruto inched forward and opened a drawer in the nightstand. "Time for these I guess."

Hinata laughed at the huge box of condoms. "Guess we'll be having a lot of nights like this."

"I hope so!" Naruto leered at her then took out a silver packet.

"Do you even know how to put one on?" She teased and shivered in mock fear when he growled at her.

Naruto ripped open the package and watched his hands. "I practiced." He admitted quietly but her soft laughter didn't bother him and a kiss made him forget to be embarrassed. It only took a moment before he was able to protect her from pregnancy. "Are you really ready Hinata? It's still not too late to say no." He offered on last time wanting both of them to be sure.

Hinata looked up at her husband-to-be on his knees between her thighs, more than ready to love her but willing to stop. "I'm scared too Naruto but I _really _want you!" She lay back and pulled him with her. "Love me."

"It's easy to love you." Naruto answered. It was awkward. It was funny. It was extremely sexy. Naruto placed himself at her entrance. "Together?" He slipped just inside and they both gasped. Sweat shone on their bodies.

Hinata nodded frantically. "NOW!"

Time sped up as his hips thrust down and hers lifted up then time slowed to a standstill. He was encased in wet warmth. It was an embrace he couldn't have imagined. She was filled with a hot hardness that pulsed and tore her apart changing her forever.

Hinata scratched him. Her ninja strength would have hurt any other man as she squeezed Naruto with her arms and legs and ripped some skin from his back.

Naruto grimaced but ignored the pain. "Hinata? Sweetheart, you okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered and lay still as her body shook beneath him. He shed a tear and kissed her face. "Hinata…"

"Hush baby…I'm fine. It did hurt but it's already going away. Really, I'm okay." Her eyes were wet but Hinata smiled up at him as she soothed his back. His skin was quickly healing from her rough treatment. "I hurt you too. Sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing. Really, you're okay?" He groaned and swallowed when Hinata raised her hips and squeezed him with wet, hot muscles. "You feel – amazing…" Blue eyes held a world of emotion.

Hinata could drown in his eyes and never want to be saved. "You too – so big!" She laughed moving a little beneath him. "I think I like it!"

Naruto caught his breath and smoothed her hip and thigh. "Yeah? Ready for more?" Deep laughter when she nodded.

Naruto lifted his hips and again they both gasped at the sensation. Anxious for more and seemingly with the storm – they moved. Thunder and lightning. Rain and wind. They raged and loved. Neither would ever forget this night.

The storm eased and moved on leaving only a light rain behind. It was early morning, maybe three or four. Hinata's leg was over his hip. His thigh between hers. Hands and arms holding on tight.

"Did you know?" He asked softly.

"No." She said just as softly.

"Unbelievable."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He chuckled. "Wanna do it again?"

"Oh yes!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**The Price**_

**A **bird trilled outside of Naruto's window telling him it was morning. His little, feathered friend often woke him. He enjoyed the bird's singing most mornings but this time, the sound of Hinata's breathing was more beautiful. Naruto was spooned into her soft but well muscled body. He smiled thinking of the body in front of him. Even though they trained like crazy, ninjas never bulked up. Heavy muscles were counterproductive, keeping them from moving stealthily.

Hinata was strong. She could lift him if she had to but at the same time she appeared soft and delicate. It was an enticing combination. Not only that but she could accept him inside her lovely body and would one day give birth to his children. Hyuga Hinata was to be his wife and he couldn't have loved her more if he tried.

Naruto lifted one hand and stroked her soft hair then her shoulder. He wanted to wake her and make love again but he knew she had to be sore and unlike him, their loving had to have tired her while thanks to her loving touch, he was better than ever. Carefully he cupped one plump breast, inched closer and just held her.

Hinata woke slowly. Heat all down her back, hands on breasts and stomach – she was being held by the man she loved. It was morning. A day off from work but there were still things to be done and Hinata wanted to forget them all. "You awake baby?" Her shoulders wiggled back into his chest.

Naruto answered her by teasing one nipple and kissing her head. "Yeah, for a while now. I thought you'd sleep longer. How do you feel?" His other hand gently cupped her sex.

"I'm a little sore." She admitted. "But I've also never felt so good in my life!" Hinata laughed and reached a hand back to stroke his thigh. "How about you?"

"The same. My parents warned me about having sex and its consequences but they never said anything about how absolutely wonderful it is. Of course if they had, we might have done this a long time ago!" He laughed then grew quiet. "I owe the fox a lot. If he hadn't saved me…I love you so much Hinata!" Naruto held her tightly and hid his face in her hair.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata tried to turn over but he was holding so tight she couldn't move. She covered the hand lying between her breasts and continued stroking his leg. "…Yes, I'd like to thank him too. All your life he's protected you, not just from the poisons but from anyone who would have harmed you. You're both very precious to me." Feeling his grip loosen, Hinata turned quickly and kissed away the wetness around his eyes then scooted down in the bed until she was at his belly button. "Thank you Nine-Tailed Fox. Thank you so much!" She kissed his tummy and laid her head there.

Naruto thought he felt something move inside him. It came and went so quickly that he wasn't sure what it was. _Did the fox react to Hinata's words?_ "I think maybe he heard you."

"Yeah?" Hinata looked up and rested her chin on him. "I hope so. I meant every word."

"I talked to him again. Really talked to him, kinda like how Takeshi does with the phoenix." Naruto said with a smile then told her what happened.

"I hope you two will be friends. To share your lives and always hate each other is wrong. The two of you need each other just like I need you." Hinata was now lying next to him, face to face.

"And I you." He kissed her nose then glanced at the clock and groaned. "I'm supposed to meet the guys around noon. We've got to go shopping for something to wear to the party." He looked into her eyes. "Sweetheart, can't I just wear my normal stuff? It's just going to be family and friends right? No need to dress up." Naruto tried to charm her and stroked a hand down her arm.

"Nice try Naruto! Yes it will be family and friends but your mother is the Hokage and her friends will be there too. You have to look good as the son of the Hokage. This isn't a mission or training." Hinata laughed at his pouting lips. "It's not like you have to wear a full kimono or something like that." She thought a moment. "That outfit you wore to dinner that time to meet Father. Get something like that. It was casual but dressy." She rubbed his lips until they stopped pouting.

"Okay yeah, that wasn't too bad but I'll have to ask Mama T where she got it from. Maybe we can all get something there and not have to shop all over town. Us guys don't like to shop much." Naruto said all macho.

"But you shopped for me." Hinata said softly and watched him carefully. At first there was confusion and then Naruto remembered. He looked a little shy.

"Do you like it?" He couldn't believe he'd forgotten all about the dress or that Hinata's had it all this time and never said anything. So much had happened since he'd found the dress.

She giggled. "I love it. It's perfect and fits just right." Hinata leaned forward to kiss him. "Thank you for my lovely gift Naruto. I'm going to wear it to the party."

He was blushing and he didn't know why. "Really? You like it? I did okay?" At her nod, his smile grew. "I can't wait to see it on you!" Then, "But that was for you! Shopping for you was easy. Maybe I can talk Mama T or Dad to going with us." Naruto was nodding thinking that was the best solution.

Hinata just laughed. He was too adorable. _Shopping for me is easy! He doesn't know how long a girl takes to find the right dress! _ "You said guys, who all is going?"

"Everybody. First it was just me, Sasuke and Takeshi but when the other guys found out, they all decided to come. Tenten told Neji, he should match his clothes to the color of her dress. That really freaked him out! She's wearing red right?"

Hinata was blinking trying to picture her cousin in a bright color like red. "Yes, I'm going with them to pick up their dresses today. Oh boy. This should be interesting."

"You ain't kidding! Of course Takeshi needs regular clothes too. Our training's been hard on the few clothes he's got so we need to find some new stuff for him too not just something to wear to the party." Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "Looks like it's going to be a busy day."

She leaned over him. "And tonight?"

Naruto's eyes took in her tousled hair and pink lips. Her breasts were pressed against him. "Tonight I'll be home by six. I'll find some food and slap something together and pray one lavender-eyed vixen shows up. We'll eat and we'll go to bed together and find out if sex is as good without a storm." He slid a finger down her back.

"You know what? I bet it is but I can't wait to test that theory!" She leaned down to kiss him but ended up just brushing his cheek. Hinata hopped off the bed. "You want that kiss then I guess you'll have to come and get it!"

Naruto turned over to look at her. Gloriously naked she was love and temptation. "Maybe I'll take a lot more than a kiss!" He flew off the bed and had her off her feet and over his shoulder in a heartbeat. He smacked her bottom then rubbed it as he headed towards the bathroom. "Tease!"

She returned the smack and rub since his butt was right there. "Only for you and because I know you'll give me something for teasing you. Like this!" Hinata's fingers just reached far enough to slip between his thighs. Even with that slight touch, she felt his penis get hard.

"Oh you're going to get it alright!" The bathroom door closed behind them enclosing them in a world of laughter and love.

* * *

**Takeshi **was down in the street. It had been good to sleep in for a change. He was glad he'd come to Konoha. He never stayed in one place for very long but when he'd heard that Lady Tsunade had become Hokage of the Leaf, he'd wanted to see and congratulate her. She'd been surprised to see him but really happy and then she'd explained about Naruto.

He'd been wary of the teenager but watching him on that mission, Takeshi quickly learned that he was someone interesting and Naruto earned his respect. After meeting Naruto and immediately clicking, well Konoha was starting to feel like home. _In some ways, he and I are like brothers and Naruto has shared his friends with me. A few people here know about the phoenix and besides being fascinated by it – they don't fear me. I never thought I'd really feel comfortable anywhere once my family was all gone but now… I've got a lot to thank Lady Tsunade and Naruto for. Maybe I can get them a small gift for the party tomorrow. _Takeshi looked up when he heard Naruto's laughter. He was about to greet his friend when he saw Hinata stand on tiptoe to kiss Naruto. Takeshi raised both brows in surprise then chuckled to himself. _If I'm not mistaken – those two are lovers now!_ It was in the way they looked and touched each other, so much more intimate. He looked away and smiled giving the happy couple a few more minutes of privacy.

"Hey Takeshi!" Naruto called as he and Hinata left the steps. "Been waiting long?" He held Hinata close to his side.

Takeshi turned and tried not to smile too hard. "No, I just came out. Well hello Hinata. Will you be joining us today?"

Hinata blushed for no reason at all and lay against Naruto. "No, no I'll leave you fellas to it. Naruto says you need some new clothes Takeshi. If you're looking for someone who can design more shirts like that one, I know a great tailor. Father uses him." Hinata told him where to find the shop then looked up at Naruto her face conveying her love and reluctance to leave him.

He caught his breath. It was hard to believe they were truly lovers. Last night they had become one person. It was going to be hard to let her go even for a few hours. "I'll miss you today. Don't be late tonight." Naruto stroked her cheek.

She swore his blue eyes were glowing they were so bright – bright with love for her. "I'll miss you too. I'll be early." Hinata grinned then took his face as he lifted her off the ground and kissed him.

_Wow – now that's love!_ Takeshi thought and blinked wondering if he'd ever find love like these two I had.

A whistle sounded in the air for the kissing couple. Naruto and Hinata heard it but didn't pay it any attention. It was several minutes later before Naruto put her on her feet again. "Go on sweetheart or… I love you." Gently he pushed her away from him.

Hinata sighed and brushed her fingers against his. "I love you too. Bye!" She turned and ran because she really wanted that or.

"Okay! Let's go! We gotta go see Mama T real quick. I think she knows a good place for us to get the clothes we need for the party." Naruto said loudly and clapped Takeshi on the back. "Don't want to spend all day doing this, do we?"

Takeshi couldn't help but laugh as Naruto walked ahead of him like a man on a mission. If Naruto had his way, they'd be done in an hour!

* * *

**That** didn't happen. As it turned down the Kamiya family were visiting with the Hokage and once they found out what Naruto was up to, Oriana volunteered to go along and make sure all the men were presentable. Before Naruto left to join the rest of the guys, Lady Tsunade got him alone for a moment.

It was obvious that something significant had happened to her son and it was on the tip of her tongue to ask but she resisted. "We all set for tomorrow? No doubts?"

"What? No way!" Naruto hugged his mother. "I want this!" He looked back and some of his joy let his face. "Are you…regretting adopting -?" He didn't get to finish for she tickled him.

"Your father said that was a good way to distract you." Tsunade laughed. "You're mine now Naruto. I think I fell for you that day in the restaurant when you were a loud-mouthed know-it-all. If I'd had my own child, he would have turned out exactly like you. No baby, I've got no regrets about making this legal." She watched as he heaved a great sigh.

Naruto held a hand over his heart. "Good. You scared me and I was having such a good day!" Of course Hinata popped into his mind.

"Yes, I could tell. Sleep well?" She asked tongue in cheek.

His eyes sparkled. "Like you wouldn't believe!" Naruto laughed and headed for the door. "See ya later Mama!"

* * *

**Sasuke **was standing next to Takeshi. "Let me ask you something. Was Hinata at Naruto's this morning?" Naruto was in a rush, he was talking too loudly and laughing and sometimes he was staring off into space a goofy smile on his face.

Takeshi looked into Sasuke's eyes and nodded. "Yes, the two are more in love than ever." They shared a knowing look and Sasuke let out bark of laughter.

"Why that sly fox!" And he laughed some more at what he'd just said. "You go little brother!" He and Takeshi were waiting their turn as Oriana picked out clothes for all of them.

Oriana was having so much fun. She too had seen the change in her favorite blond and helped him choose his clothes first then when he told her that Hinata would be wearing the dress he'd picked out for her, she'd tried to find something that would compliment it. Next was Neji who was also dressing to please his girlfriend. Once Neji was taken care of, Sasuke and Takeshi got their turns thenKoji finally got his turn. Then the first group escaped leaving Choji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Shikamaru plus the giant Satoshi to Oriana's strict care.

"Glad that's over with. Your mom was a big help but I'm glad that looking and trying on stuff is over. Hey Takeshi! Let's get your clothes ordered then maybe we can hangout, play a game or go see a movie or something. We've got free afternoon guys – let's play!" Naruto was walking backwards waving his arms about and talking loud enough for people to hear him on the next block.

Sasuke watched his brother. It made him feel good to know he had in some small way helped Naruto to become the man he was now. Naruto was as he used to be but still there was a new maturity to him that couldn't be denied. He ran up to his brother and snatched off his headband. "Okay – how about pick on Naruto! Yo Neji – let's make him work for it!"

"Too easy!" Neji laughed and caught the headband.

Villagers and shinobi watched as the young people ran yelling in the streets having fun. Seeing the blond kid so happy and the dark eyed Uchiha sharing in that happiness made them believe that the scars of the past were finally fading.

* * *

**Tenten **and Sakura watched Hinata. There was a spring in her step, she kept humming and they often saw her looking up into the sky - a sky so blue it looked like the eyes of a certain blond.

"Ask her!" Tenten whispered.

"Me? You ask her!" Sakura whispered back.

"Naruto's like your brother – you ask her."

"Well her cousin is your boyfriend – you ask her."

"What do you want to know? With us being the only ones here – I can hear you guys you know!" Hinata whirled around gracefully to see the two of them with their heads together blushing. "The dresses should be ready soon. I'm ready to be outside and enjoy this beautiful day!" Hinata all but danced in the window as she looked out at the day.

They'd had their final fittings and the dressmaker was doing the last touch-ups and boxing up the girls' dresses. Both had hounded Hinata about why she wasn't getting a new dress but she would just smile and tell that she already had the perfect dress.

"Umm, it rained last night. Did you umm spend some time with Naruto?" Sakura finally asked and moved to stand at Hinata's side.

Hinata blushed then smiled at Sakura. "I did. Yes, I was with Naruto." She wouldn't say anymore but Sakura got the point. She laughed when the pink-haired girl squealed and hugged her.

Tenten got it too and covered her mouth. Hinata was a woman now. When it was her turn to hug her she looked Hinata over carefully. "You look wonderful. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Hinata whispered and hugged the taller girl. It was nice to finally have girlfriends. "Tenten…it's unbelievable!"

The girl blushed. She and Neji hadn't gotten much past the kissing stage. "We…we're not ready for that yet. I haven't even let myself think about s –e – x. Neji's just as shy as me when it comes to that."

That made Hinata laugh thinking of Neji as shy. "Naruto and I didn't rush; in fact he was the strong one."

"What? You wanted to and Naruto didn't?" Sakura was so jealous but happy for them and now she was learning a few things about her little brother.

"Not that he didn't, he just wanted…to take care of me." When the girls aww-ed she smiled. "Besides he got 'the talk' from Dad and Kakashi-sensei, Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya! That's a lot of information and pressure but it all worked out." Her lavender eyes showed her laughter at Naruto's plight.

"Whoa!" Sakura laughed. "That's a lot of teachers. Must have made for one hell of a night!" She teased.

"Damn straight!" Hinata said seriously then laughed at their shocked faces.

* * *

**"Naruto!" **Iruka called out to his son. He'd been watching them for a few minutes. They were acting like kids. By chance he'd been walking by and heard his son laugh. They were playing basketball or trying to. Shino's bugs kept stealing the ball. Akamaru was jumping people and knocking them down. Sasuke and Neji were using their gifts to deftly move about the court and make baskets nobody was counting. Koji, being the tallest was blocking almost all balls. Shikamaru was on the side lines yelling advice nobody was listening to. Choji became his own ball. Lee was zipping this way and that yelling for someone to throw him the ball. Kiba was playing so aggressively that he killed two balls. Several Narutos ran around sometimes helping and at others tripping everyone up. Takeshi was on the court but the most he did was laugh because he could never remember having so much fun.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" They all called out before rushing Iruka and knocking him to the ground. There were some poofs until only one was left sitting on top of Iruka.

"What's up?" Naruto grinned at him.

"Not me. You're in an extremely good mood." Iruka noted and couldn't be more pleased. "You guys get your shopping done?"

"Yep! Oriana helped us. Gotta love Koji's mom. You wanna play?" Naruto had energy to burn – he felt as high as a kite.

"No that's okay. You all ready for tomorrow?" His brown eyes were shining up at Naruto. "I'm kinda nervous, becoming a father!" Iruka scooted back until he could sit up.

"You are?" Naruto tilted his head and thought about. "I'm excited." He said quietly. "Really excited." His smile was back.

Iruka cupped his boy's neck and shook it. "Well it won't be much longer now. You wanna come over tonight and we can go together to the party tomorrow? What is it?" He asked when Naruto looked up at the sky in shock.

"Damn! What time is it?" He grabbed Iruka's arm to see his watch. "Five…" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Love ya Dad but I gotta go!" He jerked Iruka close then abruptly let go. "I'll be by in the morning Dad! Sasuke and Takeshi too!" Naruto leapt up and waved at his friends. "That was fun! Let's do it tomorrow, oh or Sunday!" He yelled walking backwards.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Iruka yelled out still on the ground.

"I've got a date!" Naruto left them with a huge smile and took off running like his pants were on fire.

"Must be an important date." Iruka said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah very important." Sasuke helped Iruka to his feet. "It stormed again last night and Naruto wasn't alone." He raised his eyebrows. "Naruto's never been _this_ happy!"

Iruka blinked and stared at Sasuke who nodded and Takeshi's grin just confirmed it. "They did it… Naruto's a man now. I just got him as a son and he's already a man?" There was a touch of sadness on his face then he started to laugh. "I need a girlfriend! I can't let my son get too far ahead of me!"

* * *

**Naruto **and clones made quick work of the shopping and he was home in half an hour. He hoped he could remember the recipe his dad had given him. It would be a stew somewhat like the one Hinata had cooked for him last night. In minutes he had some vegetables cut up and the meat cooking. Turning the food down on low, Naruto dared to take a quick shower.

The rice was ready and Naruto had just lit some candles when his door opened. "Welcome home sweetheart."

Hinata shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She looked at Naruto in black pants and a loose white T-shirt. He was happy and relaxed. He'd cooked for her and even gotten candles. She put her bag down. "Thank you. It's nice to be…home." Anywhere Naruto was – it was home. Hinata moved forward when he held out a hand for her.

Naruto pulled her close and took her mouth. "I had the best damn day but I think the night is going to be even better." He said as he came up for air.

"Me too." Hinata whispered running her hands through his hair. "So do we wanna eat first or just go to bed?" Her hands slipped beneath his shirt.

"So wanton. Do I bring this out in you?" Naruto grinned liking that thought but gently pulled her hands away from his flesh. He kissed each hand. "I know I just threw it together but we're going to eat first Miss Sexy." Naruto pulled out a chair for Hinata and kissed her neck when she sat down. "We'll eat first because you're going to need the energy. Maybe I'll let you sleep tonight!" Bright blues promised big things.

"Oh, well then, please feed me!" Hinata laughed her own eyes bright.

* * *

**Eight **in the morning the two lovers reluctantly parted. Hinata was meeting Tsunade, Sakura and Tenten up at the hot springs for facials, massage and soaking before the party. Naruto was headed to Iruka's for some quality time with his dad, Sasuke and Takeshi. He strolled the streets thinking about Hinata and their future.

Takeshi and Sasuke wondered about Naruto's quiet mood as it was so different from the day before.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked on Naruto's right.

"Huh? Yeah why?" Naruto looked at his brother who looked worried. "What's wrong?" He looked at Takeshi on his left and saw that he looked curious.

"Are worried about something Naruto?" The young man asked.

"I'm fine but what's wrong with you two?" Naruto stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Look, I'm about to get adopted in a little while and get my scroll and tell the world about the best damn woman in the world and I don't want anything to go wrong so spill it! What's got you two all worried?!" He looked from one to the other then frowned when they laughed with relief.

"Nothing but you were so quiet! I figured you'd be bouncing off the walls like you were yesterday since you_ again _spent the night with Hinata. By the way, congratulations little brother! As Iruka said – you're a man now." Sasuke said with implied suggestion all over his face.

Naruto's eyes widened then he blushed and looked around to see if anyone heard. Quickly he pushed his friends to a quiet alley. "How do you know we – we made love?!" He whispered blushing even more.

"It was obvious!" Sasuke didn't know when he'd been so happy for Naruto. "Takeshi said Hinata was there when you came out of your place yesterday; it stormed the night before and most of all little brother, you were happy in a way you haven't been in a long damn time! I can't speak from experience but I could tell something in you had changed to make you so upbeat." He laughed as Naruto looked like an embarrassed little kid staring down at his feet and blushing. Sasuke caught him a headlock. "Stand up idiot. Be proud of you and her!"

Naruto broke free grinning. "I am proud but I didn't expect anyone to notice. Wait! Dad knows? Then Mama T knows too!" Blue took over Naruto's face as his eyes got wide. "Oh no – Hinata's with Mama now! _**Does ****everybody know?!"**_ He started breathing hard thinking he just might skip the party if everybody was going to be looking at him and Hinata with knowing eyes.

"No, do not worry Naruto. Only a few of us noticed. Those of us who are close to you and the only thing we care about is your happiness. And if you are this happy then Hinata must be as well. You give the rest of us hope." Takeshi clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Now what does that mean?" Naruto didn't know what to think and Takeshi was just confusing him.

"You're in love with a wonderful woman. We're bachelors and can only hope that someday we'll have a love like yours – that makes us goofy." Takeshi teased.

Sasuke laughed and took Naruto's arm. "Come on, Iruka's waiting. He's not upset Naruto!" He said when his brother resisted. "In fact he's proud of you and like us envious. He said he needed to find a girlfriend because you were passing him by!"

Naruto laughed at that. He stopped resisting. It wasn't like they wouldn't have figured it out at sometime anyway and if he tried to hide now – he was sure Mama T would send the whole village after him. "Be brave sweetheart." He said to Hinata as he looked up at the hot springs.

"You too." Takeshi laughed.

* * *

**Lord Hiashi**, Hanabi and Neji entered Lady Tsunade's office. "It would seem we're early." He'd no sooner said the words that Naruto walked in behind them.

"Wow you guys look great!" Naruto went and got on one knee before Hanabi. "Are you sure you don't want to be a model? You look very pretty Hanabi." The girl was dressed all in white. She wore a summer kimono of silk. Her hair was up and she wore flowers in her hair. "The boys are going to fall over themselves to talk to you." He laughed as she blushed and hugged her gently not wanting to muss her. "Father Hiashi, you're going to have to beat them off with a stick!" Naruto said standing then froze. _Uh-oh!_

"Naruto." His tone was cold and stern.

Iruka, dressed in deep brown and gold stepped forward ready to back Naruto up. It was weird and worrying to know that two teens were having sex but it wasn't like they hadn't been expecting this to happen. Of course if it was his daughter, Iruka might not feel too kindly towards the boy either. He'd talked to Naruto and the boy had assured him that they were being careful. As ninjas, they were trusted with life and death so the least they could do was trust them in their personal lives.

He took a deep breath and met Lord Hiashi's gaze. "Hello Father." Naruto wouldn't explain or make excuses. He loved Hinata and he was going to marry her. Either Lord Hiashi could accept that or not.

Sasuke and Takeshi watched tensely wondering if the day was going to be ruined before it even got started.

Hiashi moved closer and looked down into clear blue eyes. He raised his hand slowly but Naruto didn't flinch or move away. Hiashi let his hand fall heavily onto Naruto's shoulder. "Be good to her." Then he smiled smacking Naruto's cheek lightly.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said smartly then closed his eyes relieved to hear Hiashi laugh softly.

There were several other sighs and Hanabi went to stand between the two men and take their hands. "Okay now?" She asked.

"Yes, my little one. We're just fine." He would have said more but a shadow fell into the room and they all looked up and held their breaths.

The Hokage, Lady Tsunade stood there. She was in a lime green, white and yellow kimono and the more traditional black shoes. Her hair was pulled back and up with daffodils decorating it. At her throat was her grandfather's necklace. She wore it now only so she could officially give it to her son later.

"You're beautiful Mama. My mother." Naruto said smiling and walked forward to kiss and hug her gently.

"Thank you son." She returned the kiss and let him escort her into the room. "My, my so many handsome men. I'll have to thank Oriana, she has a great eye." Tsunade looked them all over then bent down to kiss Hanabi's cheek. "Of course it's because you're here that they look so good." It pleased her to see the girl blush at the compliment.

"Neji." Tenten said from the doorway and both blinked to see the other. Tenten wore her hair straight down her back. The red dress had spaghetti straps and fell to her ankles but there was a provocative split up one side baring some of her thigh.

"Ten – ten? Wow." Neji said as he moved forward to take her arm. Tenten was eyeing him. Beneath a silk silver short kimono jacket he wore a red shirt. The pants moved as he did in matching silver.

Sakura entered next in a deep pink. Her dress was sleeveless with a high buttoned collar but it was open from her collarbone down to her breasts just hinting at the globes below. It fell down to her knees with soft curve.

Takeshi in all white with the palest of yellow shirts, watched as Sasuke moved forward to take her arm silently. He was dazzled; he'd never seen her looking so pretty. Oriana had kept him blue and white. His clothes were a lot like Neji's. Sasuke wore all white with a deep blue shirt.

Naruto felt nervous. Hinata said she liked the dress but what if she didn't really. She'd be beautiful to him no matter what but he wanted her to feel beautiful too. Unconsciously he fidgeted, pulling on his clothes hoping she'd like what he wore.

Everyone watched Naruto with a smile then looked to the door when Hinata stepped forward.

"Oh sister…" Hanabi sighed hoping she'd look that good when she got older. The women all smiled at the men's reactions. They'd helped Hinata to dress so they already knew how wonderful she looked.

Naruto gulped loudly. Hinata stood with her head down but slowly she lifted it and opened lavender eyes. She smiled with all the love she felt.

"Hello my love."

"Wow. Yeah – hi…" Naruto said quietly. She was as he'd imagined when he bought the dress. Soft rounded collar, flirty sleeves, clinging ever so slightly at the waist then floating about her gorgeous legs. "Damn I'm good." That brought the house down with everyone laughing.

"You are!" Hinata held out a hand then leaned into him for a kiss when Naruto took it. "Your even beautiful with your clothes on!" She whispered to him then stepped back to check him out. Naruto was wearing all black still but his shirt was lavender and the belt around his waist was the same color so that he was wearing something to compliment Hinata's dress.

"Thank you." He blushed. "You look amazing sweetheart. The dress is great but you in the dress – you stop my heart." Naruto meant each word. "Hey Mama, there'll be photographers right. I need pictures with the two – three most beautiful women there!" He tactfully added Hanabi.

Neither Sakura or Tenten took offense. Today was for Naruto and Hinata.

"It's almost time. You should all be going soon." Shizune said from the doorway. She was dressed as normal apparently not planning on going to the party.

"Then you should go home and change." Naruto said quietly. "You want to be there for my mother don't you?"

"Y-yes, yes I would love to be there Naruto! Thank you!" She gave him a smile then Shizune hurried off to change.

"Thank you." Tsunade put an arm around him.

"It's a day for family. She's part of this family." Naruto said meaning it. It would always be hard remembering the pain she caused but he couldn't let the past rule over him. He'd find a way to be friends with her again.

Iruka couldn't be more proud of his son nor as happy being with all the people he loved. "Come on guys, we've got some celebrating to do!" He went to Tsunade and took her arm. Excited filled them as they left Tsunade's office.

* * *

**"Have **a good time!" Ino told her parents.

"You okay? You could probably come; I don't think Naruto would mind." Inoichi said. "Just – stay out of his way." He didn't know why but he was getting a weird feeling. Ino was staying home alone while almost everyone she knew was going to Hinata and Naruto's party.

"Oh no. No Father. I'd feel out of place and I'm sure I'd make lots of people uncomfortable if I went." She hugged her mother. "I'll stay home, watch some TV or maybe I'll go shopping!" Ino grinned at them.

"Well have fun dear. We won't stay too long, okay?" Her petite mother said.

"It's okay if you want to stay awhile Momma. Really." Ino said shaking her head. Sometimes her mother worried about her as if she were still five years old.

"Alright then, we're off." Inoichi circled his wife's waist and they left but before reaching the street he looked back. "Behave yourself Ino." He stared at her then turned away.

Ino watched them until they were out of sight then closed the door. "Don't worry, it will be Hinata who will be misbehaving." She pushed away from the door and went to her room. It was almost two. The party was going to last until it ended but she'd give them a couple of hours before making her move. Hinata's personal bouquet, a gift from Iruka and Lady Tsunade to their new daughter to be had been mistakenly left behind. Ino would deliver it to the academy then go for a walk on the grounds. Nothing at all unusual about that.

"Sorry to break your heart Hinata but you'll get over him. Naruto's nothing but a big mistake – a cosmic joke that I'm about to correct." Ino said but felt no remorse or pity for Hinata. The girl was a fool anyway. She picked up her purse. Since she told her parents she go shopping, Ino felt the urge to do just that and treat herself.

* * *

**Shikamaru** looked around at all the people. He was even surprised by how many had shown up. There were tons of shinobi but there were almost the same number of villagers. He saw Inoichi and his wife enter the hall and that when his stomach dropped. Ino was alone. She'd avoided him since that dinner. Besides training, he hadn't seen much of her at all.

"And just who are you looking so intently for?" Shikamaru spun around and his mouth dropped open. "You're supposed to have this big brain but it looks as if you can't string two words together." Temari stood with her hands on her hips looking Shikamaru up and down. He cleaned up nicely.

"You've always got something smart to say." He finally found his voice. "Welcome back to Konoha Temari. …I think I missed you – and your mouth!" Shikamaru said gratified to see a light blush on her cheeks. "You here on business or pleasure?" He moved closer to her side.

"Pleasure, most definitely pleasure." They stared at each other forgetting the people around them until someone jostled Shikamaru's shoulder. Each looked away. "Umm, Naruto's new Dad sent us an invitation but Gaara had a meeting he couldn't miss and my other idiot brother was on a mission so I came to represent the Sand."

"Lucky us. Hungry?" Shikamaru dared to place a hand on her back.

"Sure, I could eat." She smiled at him and Shikamaru forgot about anything else.

* * *

**Kakashi **tapped a glass with a kunai. As a member of the family – he too was dressed nicely for the party but he was still dressed in black and green. "Good afternoon! Welcome to this little soirée for several people who mean a lot to me. It's been a hard road for them all – one in particular but that kid, since his birth has proved that miracles do exist." There was some clapping to that statement. "Anyway," He winked at them. "Please welcome Lady Tsunade and her family. The Hyuga family and some very close friends."

Tsunade led the way with Iruka and Naruto on either side of her. Sasuke, Sakura and Takeshi followed. Hiashi escorted his two girls while Neji and Tenten brought up the rear. The applause and cheers last for ten minutes.

Hinata watched Naruto. He'd been surprised they were doing this at the academy and had voiced his opinion that the hall was way too big. His eyes had almost bugged out of his head as he looked in and saw all the people.

"Is there another party going on? Something happening in the village?" He'd asked his parents then looked back at Hinata.

"Yes." Tsunade said and cupped his cheek. "We're celebrating Uzumaki Naruto and his lovely fiancée. This is all for you baby."

"But I don't know half those people! You're just suppose to give me my scroll and we're going to sign the adoption papers. Show off Hinata! They're not here for me." Naruto shook his head. He could hear Kakashi talking inside.

"Yes they are Naruto. You don't think it's possible because of everything that's happened to you but those people in there are glad you're alive. Some of them may have even have hurt you but this is their way of apologizing. You've become an amazing shinobi and young man. They're here to celebrate you Naruto." Iruka said taking his shoulders. Just then Kakashi introduced them and they entered the building.

Crowds didn't intimidate Naruto but he was suddenly shy and awkward as the smiling faces all stared at him. He wished something would happen so all the attention wasn't on him.

The ground shook violently. A few glasses broke and some people even screamed thinking it was an earthquake.

"NARUTO!" A booming voice called out.

That famous grin made an appearance. Naruto turned, grabbed Hinata and ran outside. There in the empty training field was Gamabunta.

"Hey Chief Toad! What's going on?" Naruto threw back his head laughing up at the gigantic toad.

"WELL LOOK AT YOU – YOU'VE GROWN. LOOKING GOOD MY HUMAN HENCHMAN!" The toad blew out a stream of smoke from his pipe. "I HEARD YOU WERE HAVING A LITTLE CELEBRATION TODAY AND WE STOPPED BY TO CONGRATULATE YOU."

"We?" Naruto asked as crowds of people stepped closer to see the humongous talking toad.

"How you doing kid?!" Gamakichi said from his father's back. The son had grown but he still was only a bump on Gamabunta's back.

"You're here too Gamakichi?" Naruto rubbed a finger beneath his nose. "Gee, thanks you guys!" Feeling Hinata squeeze his hand Naruto stood behind her. "Hey meet Hinata! She's my fiancée! Ain't she beautiful!" Naruto was anxious for friends to meet his lady.

Gamabunta squinted down at her. "A HUYGA? NO MISTAKING THOSE EYES. HELLO HINATA – THAT BOY GIVES YOU ANY TROUBLE AND I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" The toad laughed.

Hinata grinned for she knew Naruto trusted these animals more than most people and she could like anyone who was good to her man. "Thank you but I think I can keep him in line!"

Gamakichi laughed. "I like this girl kid! We brought you something Naruto!"

His eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, what?" Naruto stepped around Hinata please to be getting a gift.

"WELL, TIME TO STOP HIDING – COME ON OUT." Gamabunta blew more smoke.

From behind Gamakichi a red and white figure appeared. The Sannin, Master Jiraiya.

Naruto lost his smile and the chattering crowd grew quiet as Naruto stared up the legendary ninja. He took two running steps before launching himself up unto Gamabunta's back.

"I hope they'll be okay." Hinata said softly.

"They'll be fine." Iruka said with his arm about Tsunade. "That's his grandpa." He smiled watching his son.

"Naruto…you're looking good." Jiraiya said to the teenager once he stood and faced him. It was true the defeated boy he'd left in the woods was gone. "I'm – I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me! If only I hadn't left you…you wouldn't have been forced to make such horrible choices. Damn, I'm sorry Naruto!" His stomach was clenching as Naruto stared at him not saying a word. Jiraiya was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He was going to ruin Naruto's party.

He blinked and moved closer. "You left me." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya's heart ached and he hung his head. "Naruto I –"

"I don't blame you. I tried to kill myself. I was weak and stupid. I wasn't worth your time." Naruto looked sad. "It's okay, I know I'm not good enough to waste your time on."

"Naruto! That's not why I left!" Jiraiya grabbed his jacket.

"I don't care why – it doesn't matter. You saved Dad." He smiled up at the older man. "My dad is alive." Naruto shed a tear or two. "Thanks Jiraiya." Naruto hugged him.

"Naruto." Jiraiya practically picked him up and held him. "Stupid kid. I brought all that pain down on your head because I wasn't with you when Kabuto attacked. I put you in a horrible situation. I wasn't there when you needed me. You shouldn't be thanking me!" But he didn't let Naruto go.

"Not your fault. I was told…Dad was dead." Naruto trembled. "But then he was alive because you got to him in time. I don't care about anything else but that." Naruto squeezed him them backed off. "Welcome home Per – Master Jiraiya."

His face, so like another face he'd been so fond of. They were so similar and genuine. You always knew where you stood with them and he could see Naruto didn't blame him for anything. "Call me Pervy Sage – I missed that!" They laughed, so did the toads.

"GOOD NOW THAT YOU'VE MADE UP, IT'S TIME FOR US TO GO. WE BROUGHT YOU HOME JIRAIYA SO TRY AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE. GOOD LUCK TO YOU NARUTO AND KNOW YOU HAVE FRIENDS IN US!" Gamabunta told them.

Naruto went to Gamakichi and gave him a hug as best he could then squatted down and patted the mammoth toad. "Thanks for bringing him home Chief Toad! And thanks for coming today!" He and Jiraiya jumped off and turned to wave goodbye to the toads.

"OH AND NARUTO – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Gamabunta laughed as he and his son poofed away.

Naruto shook his head then slapped Jiraiya on his back and headed for his mother. "Look who's home!" She hadn't said much but Naruto knew she'd been worried about her old friend.

"Tsunade…" He was aware of her love for the boy so he was wary of his reception. She often hit first and asked questions later.

She smiled up at him. "Jiraiya." Tsuande walked into his arms and held him.

He blinked so surprised that he was at a loss for words and automatically returned the hug. Jiraiya smiled, very happy to be back in Konoha.

"Happy?" Iruka asked his son as they watched the two Sannin. "I'm glad one of my messages found him."

"You did this Dad? Thanks!" Naruto hugged his father while the people around them were talking about the two toads and others were wondering if it was Naruto's birthday.

"Was that a _talking toad? A gigantic talking toad?!"_ A strange woman asked. The woman was beautiful with shoulder length hair, about Naruto's height and she was dressed in the latest fashion. She blinked several times as she looked around at all the ninjas. "Ninjas – wow! Fascinating!" At last see spotted a blond head. "Naruto!"

Naruto pulled away from Iruka and grinned. "Hey! When did you get here?" He laughed as the woman threw herself at him and he caught her close.

"You're okay! I'm so glad. You worried me!" She smacked his chest then stroked his face. "I missed you Naruto." She looked around at the decorated hall and all the people dressed up. "I'm not sure what you're celebrating but congratulations." She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said with her hands on her hips. A strange woman was kissing her fiancé and only her upbringing was holding her back from pulling the woman by the hair away from Naruto and pounding her face in. "Just who in the hell are you and you'd better let him go – NOW!" Her foot tapped the floor hard.

There were some ooo's and ahh's when Hinata's voice rang out. It was the same as always, things around Naruto were never boring.

Naruto quickly let go of the woman. "Hinata! Wait no – it's not…" He stopped when a finger was placed over his lips.

"Hinata, hmm? You're quite beautiful. He talked of you with such love and excitement. And you're wearing the dress he was so desperate to find. Naruto was quite anxious about finding you the perfect dress and so I did my best to help him. I looked through five catalogues to find that dress. Special ordered it too." She reached back and took Naruto's hand. "His love for you impressed me and while I care deeply for this young man – it's his father I'm interested in." Mayu laughed and put Naruto's hand in Hinata's.

"Hello Mayu." Iruka said, his eyes shining bright as he stepped up next to Hinata. "I'm glad you made it."

Mayu walked gracefully to Iruka. She took his hands then stood on tiptoe to kiss him. The light kiss deepened when Iruka wrapped his arms around her.

"No worries Sweetheart. That's Mayu. She and Dad got close." Naruto laughed at them still holding tightly to each other. "Looks like they still are! Hey Dad – almost half the village is watching, how far you going to go?"

The couple broke apart to whistles and laughter. Iruka was praised for his choice in women and some of the single men asked for introductions. Iruka told them where to go!

Hinata blushed at her jealous reaction to another woman kissing Naruto. She pressed her face into his chest for a moment then looked back at Iruka. Seeing that he was happy in a way she'd never seen before, Hinata thought she could forgive Mayu.

Tsunade eyed the new woman and made a point to get to know the female who was so close to her son's father. But for now, she clapped her hands loudly gaining everyone's attention. "It looks as if everyone who is important to Naruto is finally here! Let's get on with the ceremony!"

A small platform had been set up along one wall. Tsunade and Iruka stood at one end and Team 7 at the other end.

"Uzumaki Naruto – please step forward." Tsunade smiled and couldn't stop. At her side Iruka stood, his chest puffed out full of pride. "Welcome Naruto to the rank of Chunin. It's well deserved." She handed him the scroll.

Naruto gripped the scroll so hard that it shook in his hand. He hadn't realized how gratifying it would feel to be recognized like this. "Thank you Lady Hokage." He said and bowed. Naruto looked down at the scroll in his hand then closed his eyes to savor the moment. Next he turned to the crowd and bowed once again before turning to his team who were all smiling at him. "Yeah!" He couldn't resist yelling out. It startled him when the crowd echoed his joy.

"That's our Naruto!"

"Way to go Uzumaki!"

"We're proud of you!"

"Do your best Naruto!"

He blinked surprised at the attention then smiled when Hinata walked up onto the platform. "How about I give this back for the day?" She said as she tied his headband on. "Congratulations Naruto. I love you." Naruto swung her up into the air much to the delight of the crowd.

Next was the signing of the adoption papers. The Hyuga family, plus Jiraiya and Team 7 all stood on the platform as first Tsunade, then Iruka and finally Naruto signed on the dotted line. The three people once all alone in the world were now a family. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Lord Hyuga all signed as witnesses.

There was more polite clapping when the family looked out over the inhabitants of Konoha. Tsunade held up her hands for silence. "As many of you know it was my grandfather who began the Village in the Leaves. He was the first Hokage. I never wished or thought the position would one day be mine. It was my younger brother's dream to be Hokage and that of someone very special to me." She looked to Shizune and they shared as sad smile. "Both of their lives ended way too soon." Tsunade stopped again when Naruto took her hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I never thought to again meet another person with such passion and love for this village as those two but I did. My brother's dream lives on in my adopted son, the son of my heart. I've no doubts my son will be the next great Hokage and so I wish to pass this on to him." Tsunade placed a hand over the necklace that lay between her breasts. There was some commotion as some of the elder villagers and shinobi recognized it and its worth.

Naruto bent his head to accept the necklace from his mother. When she'd first given it to him, he'd been unconscious. Now he felt the weight of it. The necklace was heavy – heavy in value, heavy in history, heavy in responsibility and heavy in love. He felt Tsunade's hands in his hair as she lifted his head to kiss his forehead. Naruto placed his hand over the necklace.

"I'll make you proud Mama. You, Uncle Nawaki, Dan and my Grandfather – the first Hokage. I will be the Sixth!"

It seemed as if everyone couldn't stop clapping. Their Hokage looked to be on top of the world and the number one attention getter smiled and waved sharing his joy and promise with them all.

"So is it your birthday Naruto?" Hinata finally got a chance to ask. It was strange to realize that she hadn't thought about it before.

"No, it was a few weeks ago. I wonder why Chief Toad even brought it up?" Naruto stroked his chin then shrugged. "Let's get something to eat." He said his eyes bright. He'd seen Teuchi had set up a ramen table and was ready to raid it.

"But wait – why didn't you say anything?" Hinata looked hurt.

"Hey, no frowning." He kissed her cheek. "Because it's not important. I've never celebrated my birthday before so I don't think of it much. Kinda seemed wrong to celebrate my birthday when so much bad happened." Naruto said quietly but he didn't look upset. "I'm sixteen." He grinned. "I'm a Chunin and the son of two very special people and the fiancé to one lovely lady – what's a birthday compared to all of that?"

She blinked rapidly. Hinata had forgotten, she'd truly forgotten that he was born at that time and soon after became the bearer of the fox. Of course he wouldn't celebrate his birthday. "We'll celebrate. You and me, every year from now on okay? I want you to know what it's like to celebrate the day you were born because that day is very special to me." Hinata rested her hand over his heart.

"She's right son. I should have thought of it long ago. Happy Belated Birthday Naruto." Iruka said as he appeared next to them.

"Dad…you don't -." But even as he started to tell them it wasn't necessary, many other people came up to wish him happy birthday and congratulations on becoming Chunin, on being adopted and wishes of good luck for his upcoming marriage. A few even mentioned they were looking forward to seeing him become Hokage.

Naruto stood there bemused by all the attention. He tried to be himself but it was really weird to see these people wishing him well. The smile remained but he grew a little shy and didn't say much.

"Dance with me?" A soft voice asked.

Naruto blinked and looked down at Hanabi. There was music playing and a few people taking advantage of it. He looked to Hinata wondering if she would like to dance as well.

"Go ahead. Thank you Hanabi for being so brave! Test him out for me – maybe we can set up some dancing lessons for him if he tramples your feet!" Hinata laughed thankful to her sister for seeing Naruto's situation and coming to rescue him.

"You sure?" When Hinata nodded, Naruto picked up Hanabi. "See, her feet will be fine! Wait for me – you'll have the next dance!" He stole a quick kiss before carrying Hanabi away.

"Are you okay?" Lord Hiashi asked of her as she watched Naruto sway dramatically with Hanabi in his arms.

"Yes. It just seems that even when he's happiest, something comes along to spread a shadow over it. He's never celebrated his birthday. We will celebrate his birthday." She said firmly looking at her Father and Iruka.

"We have lots to make up for and I agree we should celebrate but Naruto doesn't need it as much as we need to do it for him. He's happy and happiest with you." Iruka said brushing back her hair.

Hinata nodded smiling. "Me too." She sighed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm going to go freshen up, tell Naruto I'll be right back for my dance!" She ran off with a little wave.

"That's a miracle you have there Hiashi. She is a miracle." Iruka told the clan leader.

"I've been slow to realize that, so slow and what's more – she is who she is without any help or guidance from me." He sighed feeling regret but the pride replaced the regret. "A miracle for all of us as he is one for her." They both looked to Naruto who was talking excitedly to the little girl in his arms making her laugh.

* * *

**"It's **a bouquet for Hinata. Somehow it didn't get delivered with the other flowers. Could you or someone make sure she gets it? It's a gift from Iruka-sensei and the Hokage." Ino told a Chunin who was on his way to the hall. "I've got to get back to the shop – I'm the only one working today and if I go in, I wouldn't want to leave." Ino smiled looking like all she really wanted to do was go inside and forget about work. "Please?" Ino blinked prettily.

"Sure no problem. Should I give it to Lady Hinata or the Hokage and let her give it to her?" The man carefully took the delicate blossoms.

"Umm, the Hokage I guess or Iruka-sensei since its their gift, they'll give it to Hinata. Thank you!" Ino gave him her best smile and a slight bow then made a show of reluctantly walking away.

The Chunin with pride held the flowers. He was going to personally give the flowers to the Hokage. Except for mission assignments he didn't get to speak to her, so this was a privilege.

Ino had arrived in time to see Naruto sign the adoption papers. She'd entered from the rooftop and watched from the rafters. Both Naruto and Hinata had been surrounded by people for quite some time and she'd wondered just how much longer she'd have to wait to catch Hinata alone. The Chunin would hand over the bouquet soon and still Hinata was unavailable to her. When she saw the girl heading towards the exit, Ino thought this might be her chance.

She hurried back through the skylight. Ino dashed about the academy, in through another set of doors and to the hallway next to the ladies room closest to the assembly hall. Women were coming and going, primping and gossiping – having fun. Ino would have been in her element in this setting. Holding court, best dressed and knowing all the latest gossip as well as flirting with all the handsome men, especially Sasuke. Her resentment for Naruto grew as she waited for Hinata to show up.

Ino began to wonder if she'd missed the girl when finally she appeared. Several girls were surrounding her talking and asking questions about her and Naruto. She watched as Hinata gracefully answered as best she could then asked them to give her a few minutes alone so that she could use the restroom. The girls were embarrassed that they'd held her up and told her to take her time before heading back into the party.

Hinata laughed to herself, suddenly she'd become quite popular. She shook back her long dark hair and wondered how Naruto was doing. "They're finally showing you some respect Naruto, enjoy it baby you've earned it!" She pushed open the door to the ladies room and greeted some women already inside.

Ino waited as three more women left then chanced entering. Hinata wasn't anywhere t be seen and there was a stall open. Ino slipped inside and waited. _Come on out Hinata. It's time to tell Naruto how you really feel – with a little help from me! We'll break his heart and destroy his happiness from the inside out!_

Hinata hummed as she exited the stall and began washing her hands. She listened the other women talk and felt a sense of peace within her. She looked up into the mirror and checked the light makeup she wore. "Okay, time to go dance with my man!" Hinata whispered, smoothed her hair and froze. _'What's going on? GET OUT OF MY MIND!'_

_'I will but not before Naruto get's what's coming to him! Just settled down and watch – you'll see he isn't worth your time sweetie!'_ Ino forced Hinata's consciousness to a corner of the girl's mind, closed a door and sealed it tight then looked at them in the mirror. "Lavender eyes – how weird." She said softly before turning, nodding to the other women and leaving the ladies room with a swing to her hips.

* * *

**Naruto** had just put Hanabi down and bowed to her. The girl giggled and kissed his cheek. "Have a good time Naruto, okay?" She patted his cheek.

"Sure – I'll try." He promised then waved as she ran off to join some of her friends. He stood and looked around at everyone. Dad was dancing with Mayu, a huge smile on his face. Pervy Saga and Mama T were sitting together laughing and talking. It seemed as if his family were all enjoying themselves – his friends too. Takeshi and Sasuke were surrounded by girls but it seemed Takeshi was enjoying it more than his brother was. "Now where's my girl?" Naruto started looking for her dark head and lavender dress.

"Naruto."

He spun around. "Hey Genma – having a good time?" Naruto asked thinking he should at the part of good host.

The Jonin grinned around a senbon. "Yeah I am. Here" He handed Naruto a long leather pouch.

"Huh, what's this?" Naruto looked from the man to the pouch and slowly untied the string. Inside were senbon needles. He blinked up at Genma.

"Well I still regret how I treated you on that last mission and I heard you were taking on some special training so I'm offering my services to make it up to you. I'll teach you how to use those in battle, as long a distance weapon for therapy and of course how to kill with them. Just let me know." He reached out and took Naruto's shoulder. "You should be proud of yourself Naruto – we are. Oh and Happy Birthday!"

Naruto was silent for a minute before holding out his hand. "Thanks Genma." He firmly shook the Jonin's hand. He put the senbon away carefully. Again he looked for Hinata when Ibiki showed up and also offered to become one of his training sensei. If Naruto was interested in learning how to interrogate people or espionage –he would teach him. He respected Ibiki a lot but the man was also kinda scary. He thanked the Black Ops leader and told him he'd let him know to which the tall man had just laughed as he read Naruto's mind.

Finally he caught sight of Hinata as she entered the hall again. Naruto thought she looked a little…off. He wound his way through all of the people absent-mindedly smiling and nodding at them. His goal was to find out what had changed with Hinata.

Ino/Hinata saw him coming and stopped where she was. None of their friends or family were close by which she thought was good. She could talk to Naruto without interference.

"You okay sweetheart?" Naruto brushed a hand over her cheek, cupping it. "Tired?"

Ino/Hinata felt a rush of love for Naruto and she tamped it down hard. She jerked her face away from him. "Don't touch me Naruto." There was a trace of venom in her voice.

"…Why? Hinata…" Concern radiated from him. He was confused by her tone.

"Look Naruto, we shouldn't carry on this way…in front of people – it's embarrassing." Ino/Hinata looked away and caught sight of Sakura clutching Sasuke's arm and he was actually smiling at her. She frowned.

"What? Since when? What's going on Hinata? Did someone say something to you?" Naruto moved so she was looking at him only. _Hinata's acting weird!_

"Uh, it's not that! Look, my father is an important man and the Hokage is the village leader – we shouldn't kiss and touch in public. It will reflect badly on them. Don't you know anything? But I guess you don't, growing up the way you have." Her tone was derogatory and her look said he was too stupid to think of such things on his own.

Naruto held his breath._ What the fuck? Where is all this coming from all of a sudden? Does she really feel this way? _Naruto stepped closer and took her hand. "I'm sorry but it's our party. Nobody's going to mind if we kiss here. Now I thought we were going to dance." He tried to smile and tease her out the mood she was in.

"No." Ino/Hinata pulled her hand out of his. "Naruto you're not listening to me. I don't…I don't want to be with you right now." She started to walk off when he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Now I know something's wrong Hinata! What is it? Tell me!" Naruto's voice drew a few looks.

Ino/Hinata looked down, took a breath then looked back up at Naruto. Her eyes were dead. "I think…I think I've made a mistake. I don't want to be with you anymore Naruto. You're not – not man enough or should I say **human** enough for me." It was hard not to smile at the pain that crossed his face. "It just suddenly hit me that you having parents and friends – really doesn't make you human or qualified enough to marry someone like me. My family, besides the Hokage's is the foundation this village was made from. You – you don't fit. We're not a good match. Not at all. I'm sorry Naruto." Her voice was soft but so regal that it spoke down to the insect before her. Inside Hinata's mind, Ino was dancing!

"NO!" Naruto yelled out and several people stopped talking to stare at the couple.

Sasuke's head snapped around and his feet started moving, Sakura followed still holding on to his arm. Jiraiya jumped to his feet and pulled Tsunade up after him not willing to wait to find out what was happening. Iruka heard pain in his son's voice and hurried towards it with Mayu on his heels. Lord Hiashi left his seat at the councilors' private table and went to see what had happened to his new child. Several more of Naruto's friends followed to see what was going happening on Naruto's special day.

_'Dammit! They're going to reach me before I can get away!'_ Ino/Hinata saw all of them bearing down on them and knew she'd have to do some quick talking and hurry away feigning being upset. "Yes! Naruto – we're wrong for each other."

His eyes grew damp and his chest felt too tight. "I love you and you love me – how is that wrong?!" Naruto wasn't aware of the other people forming a circle around them, only Hinata and the cold emanating from her.

"Love? It takes more than love Naruto. Our families are not compatible. You've been adopted yes but it's not real – no blood ties to make a real contribution to this village. I thought you wanted to do what you could to make this village better. Children with you – they'd be monsters." She shivered in horror.

Tsunade crushed the flowers she held as listened to Hinata betray her son's love. Iruka growled and stared in disbelief at the girl he already thought of as Naruto's other half.

"Hyuga Hinata! I have never-!" Lord Hiashi broke off when Naruto held up a hand. "Naruto…" He watched as a tear escaped the teen's eye. He couldn't believe the pain she causing Naruto.

"What happened? Not fifteen minutes ago you were talking about celebrating…my birthday." Naruto shook his head unwilling to accept the words coming out of her mouth.

She was on a roll now and couldn't stop herself. "Your birth? _**Celebrate**_ _**the day you were born?!**_ No, that would be a mistake too." Now Ino/Hinata leaned forward. "These people hate you! They're pretending for the sake of my Father and the Hokage! Naruto, you may not remember but these are the same people who let you wander the streets as a baby hoping you get lost and die!" Ino felt she'd done enough and tried to speak reasonably. "Think about it Naruto, nobody's forgotten what you really are. They're just making nice so you won't attack them if something angers you. It's hard enough for them to be here let alone celebrate the day you caused such destruction in this village. Maybe…maybe it would be best if you left. I could forget this horrible mistake if you weren't around. You could…" _Just go away and die! _She tried to say but couldn't force the words out of her mouth. Ino tried again but the thought slipped away from her.

"Leave? Now you want me to leave? Hinata…" He was hyperventilating and Naruto slipped down to one knee. Hearing voices he looked around and saw many villagers talking and pointing and all the bad memories surfaced of those days when hurtful words and stones were thrown his way._ Leave. She doesn't want me! My love isn't enough for her! God – why didn't I die?!_

**STOP. FOOLISH BOY. DO YOU NOT EVEN KNOW? THAT IS NOT YOUR WOMAN! LOOK AT HER, SMELL HER – THAT IS NOT HYUGA HINATA, AT LEAST NOT **_**ONLY**_** YOUR HINATA!**

Naruto gasped so loudly that they everyone thought maybe he couldn't breathe but he was focusing on the fox and what he'd said to him._ Not Hinata? _He looked up at the woman before him, the tiny little smile on her face. And it was a smile not a frown. She stood with on fist on her hip. Hinata's hair was pushed behind her ears when usually it brushed her face. _Her smell? But I can't…_ He could, suddenly he could smell everything in the whole room but he concentrated on the woman before him. It was her scent - one of Hinata's fabulous creams but of her, her smell _**was**_ different! "Thank you Great Fox. Thank you!"

Iruka was next to him, Sasuke his other side. Naruto looked at his dad and smiled slightly then nodded to Sasuke as they helped him to stand. He saw Hanabi crying as she held her father's hand. "It's okay now. Hinata will be fine." They bombarded him with questions looking from the girl to the boy. "QUIET!"

Ino/Hinata blinked. She'd been about to make her escape when he'd gone to the floor. She needed to leave, her strength was waning. But as suddenly as he went down, Naruto was up again and saying something about the fox and now he'd yelled for quiet.

Silence reigned in the assembly hall as every eye watched the drama of Naruto and Hinata.

"Tell me you don't love me." Naruto said and took a step.

"I did that already! It takes more than love to make a marriage Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, say my name." He requested while not looking at his brother.

"Huh?" When he didn't get an answer, Sasuke spoke. "Naruto."

Naruto was nodding. "Only two people say my name quite that way, my brother and you. Say my name Hinata." Another step.

"For heaven sakes why? It's over. What's your name got to do with anything? It's over. We're through!" Ino/Hinata took a step back but she ran into Lord Hyuga who only looked at her with severe disappointment. The look was so like her own father's that it made her take a step forward right into Naruto.

He gripped her arms. "Then tell me you don't love me! Tell me that you'll go into the rain and feel nothing! Tell me what we shared means nothing to you!" Naruto jerked her gently. He would never harm Hinata.

"I don't lov…I don't lo…" In horror, Ino realized she couldn't say the words. "I don't -so let me go! It's not raining – what stupid nonsense are you talking about?!" _She had to get out of there!_

It was then the family was sure what was happening. They knew that for Hinata and Naruto – rain was a symbol of their love and passion for each other.

Inside of Hinata a storm was brewing. She was banging against the door Ino had erected in her mind. The pain she'd caused Naruto was overwhelming and she wanted nothing more to apologize and hold him – that and kill Ino! She'd panicked at first when Ino took control. For several minutes she'd despaired being taken over so easily but as she listened to Ino tear down their love – Hinata began to fight back.

"Rain, you and me in the rain – it's so damn important! I love Hinata. I love Hinata more than I love myself. Tell me you don't love me! Say the words dammit!" Naruto yelled grabbing her face.

"No! Get off of me!" Ino pushed him away then awkwardly took the Gentle Fist stance. "Get away or I will attack you." Her voice was so deadly – the air in the hall changed to the scent of battle.

Naruto moved forward without fear. "I love you."

"Stop it!" She moved quickly and hit his shoulder. Hinata smiled when Naruto gripped his arm in pain but looked on in shook when he just kept moving.

"I'll always love you." Naruto got within hitting range and took another hit, this one on his breast bone. "Argh! Kill me sweetheart and I'll still love you!" It hurt like hell but he moved forward again.

"Then I'll kill you!" It would be worth it! Ino took Hinata's memories and concentrated on the move that would kill. Ino aimed for his heart. "Die!" Her hand stopped just short of making contact and Ino screamed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade rushed forward as Hinata struck. She didn't think he'd die but the pain… She wanted no more pain for her child.

"I got'cha sweetheart!" Naruto groaned as he caught Hinata in his good arm and fell to the floor with her on top of him.

Hinata grabbed her head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD BITCH!" The words started out inside her mind but then her mouth spoke the words and she was free. Gasping she blinked and found herself on top of Naruto. She started crying. She crawled up his body, hands moving carefully over him. "I'm sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it! It wasn't me! Naruto I DO LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!!" Hinata kissed his face and cried over him.

Naruto smiled and held her face with one hand. "I know. Come here." He said and pulled Hinata to him. He looked up at his family. "It's okay – we're okay." In the crowd he saw Shikamaru step forward looking as guilty as sin. "Stop it Shikamaru! Just stop – we're not going through this again! Neji." He looked for and found his other friend looking sort of shell shocked. "Find Ino. She should be nearby." His voice went flat.

"Ino?" The name was whispered about the room. The shinobi stiffened instantly understanding what just happened while the villagers looked on shocked and curious.

Inoichi was a statue at the mention of his daughter's name. His wife was clueless asking him what was going on her voice going higher with each question.

"Byakugan!" Neji spoke. Hanabi, just as upset activated her eyes as well to help search. The two of them leapt up on the platform. Knowing she couldn't be inside the hall, Neji concentrated on looking through the walls.

Shikamaru looked down at Naruto holding Hinata with only one arm. He was kissing her head as she cried into his chest. "This is my fault." He said quietly. "I failed him again."

"How?" Temari asked at his shoulder. She was surprised at the pain she felt for Naruto and Hinata.

Pained eyes turned to look at Temari. "Because I wanted to be with you." He wore as sad smile and touched her cheek then joined Neji on the platform. "She's still here. Ino was inside Hinata for a while – she's weak now. Look for somewhere she could sit or hide in private." _Time to take responsibility and do what I can for Naruto and Hinata._

"I'm okay Mama." He said but grunted in pain as he tried to move his arm. Naruto saw tears in her eyes and wanted to make them go away.

"Oh no – I/she used the Gentle Fist!" Hinata sat up quickly and looked at his frozen left arm. "I should…" Her hand was shaking and she couldn't focus. "Father! Father please! It wasn't me! I wouldn't do this to Naruto! Help him!" Hinata begged.

"See how she says my name!" Naruto laughed and took his mother's hand. "That's the woman I love."

"Yes, yes it is." Tsunade said kissing his hand. He didn't deserve this not today. None of them did. "Hiashi…"

"I'm here." He knelt beside Naruto's affected limb. The veins around his eyes became visible and he grimaced. That girl had used Hinata's powers so badly that on a normal person – severe damage would have been the result. "Don't move Naruto." Forefinger and middle finger punched Naruto several times in his arm and chest redirecting the chakra flow and promoting healing in the damaged tissue. "How's that?" Hiashi asked his eyes returning to normal.

Naruto was already breathing easier and he rolled his shoulder. "Thanks Father, that's great." He looked at Iruka when he sighed at his movement then as he watched, anger bloomed on his dad's face.

"And you my daughter, are you okay? Oh!" Hiashi caught Hinata in his arms.

Naruto stood up with Sasuke's help. Hinata was upset and knew she'd needed his father's love and support. Everything had been done against her will and it would be hard for her to let that go. "Mama." He hugged his mother and father to let them know he was fine. "Dad, I'm okay. We're going to be fine." Although Iruka clutched him tightly, he didn't or couldn't yet speak.

"Bathroom." Neji announced coldly. "She's trying to get away. Stay Hanabi – Tenten!" He yelled asking Tenten to watch after the girl as he ran off after Ino with Shikamaru on his heels.

"Hinata… Father Hiashi, help her up please." Naruto said. "We need to face Ino together." They would comfort each other later in private.

Hiashi squeezed his daughter tightly. "HINATA!" That tone of voice had the girl hiccupping, tears calming. "She invaded your mind. She _made_ you say those things. Your Naruto is fine. Stand by his side now. Prove that girl wrong!" Lavender to lavender. Hiashi willed her to be strong.

Hinata looked up into her father's eyes. Concern, love and strength. She took several shuddering breaths. Someone handed her a handkerchief and Hinata took it wiping away her tears. "Thank you Father." She looked to her left to see Naruto holding out a hand for her. Hinata placed her hand in his. She searched his face and saw nothing but love.

"Ready sweetheart? Whoa!" Naruto moved back several steps as Hinata jumped him. Her mouth kissed his and he returned it. For several minutes they kissed desperately then lovingly. They renewed their love for each other.

At last Hinata backed off and framed his face. "Never will I ever hurt you in that way. Ever. Do you really still love me?" She felt she needed to ask.

"You couldn't tell just now?" Naruto asked softly. "I love you. I meant what I said – if she had killed me, I would still love you." Naruto placed his forehead against hers. "Okay?"

Hinata closed her eyes fighting off the image of her attacking Naruto trying to kill him and instead listened to his words. "More than okay. I'd have followed." She said quietly lost in his blue eyes.

"I know." He kissed her once more.

* * *

**"Dammit!** I've got to get out of here!" Ino slipped off the toilet seat into a heap on the floor. "She really loves him! I didn't count on that. Damn." Her fingers fumbled with the lock. The bathroom was empty probably because everyone had been watching her and Naruto. "Whatever – doesn't matter. I've got to leave, Hinata will have told them by now. Where will I go?" Frustration at her plan falling apart and her weakness was causing tears to run down her face. All she'd needed was just a few more minutes. Once Naruto was down, she could have mentally knocked Hinata out and then later gone back and erased her presence from the girl's mind.

She got the door open and pushed herself to her feet. Ino stumbled to the sinks and paused. "What will Father do? Maybe he'll protect me – Momma will make him!" Ino knew that even if that happened she'd still have to pay for what she did. "No way – I'm out of here! The people here are crazy anyway- loving a demon!" Feeling a little better, Ino ran towards the door. Seeing no one she ran for her life.

Cold, hard words stopped her. "Did you really think you would get away?" Neji appeared before her.

Ino skidded to a halt. It was like she was staring down a dragon – the anger flowing off of him was so intense. "N-Ne-ji. Wh-what are you talking about?" She stood up straight hoping to bluff her way out of it.

"I blame myself. I was looking for you to do something and I was going to stop you before you ruined this day for my friend. I made a huge mistake." Shikamaru said from behind her. His hands formed the hand sign to hold her shadow captive. "You know, I think he'll forgive me but that's Naruto. He's got a big heart." He walked up to her then faced her. "We've been friends for a long time Ino – teammates. I thought you'd get over it, I really did. Not right away, maybe not for a few years but I did think it would happen." Shikamaru's face was so sad as he looked at her. He searched and searched her face looking for something of the girl he wished she was.

"Shikamaru – they're waiting. If you keep her any longer – I will kill her." Neji said. There was blood on his palms from where he was clenching his fists too tightly.

"Kill me? For what - telling the truth?!" Ino grunted as she tried to move her arms. "You **hated** him! You know you did, you self-righteous bastard! You even wanted to kill him yourself and Hinata as well! **You wanted them both dead!** Ah!" Ino felt the hard slap even as her own hand slapped Shikamaru's face.

"Just shut the hell up Ino! Let's go. For your parents' sake, I hope the Hokage doesn't kill you on sight!" Shikamaru yelled then walked around Ino and she followed obediently in his shadow.

The three of them entered the assembly hall to whispers and speculation. The villagers were pushed backwards as the shinobi made a path for them. At the end of that path was Hinata and Naruto. Behind them were Lady Tsunade, Iruka and Lord Hiashi. All of the new Chunin were there as well including their sensei. Off to one side, Inoichi and Ino's mother were being watched by two Jonin.

"Ino," Inoichi spoke with disappointment and dread. **"Why, child why?** Didn't you realize there would be consequences? A price to pay?" He looked down at his wife as she hid her face against him. "A price that we'd all have to pay?" He waved a hand at everybody there then dropped his head unwilling to look at her anymore.

"Yamanaka Ino – explain yourself, if you can!" The Fifth Hokage spoke her voice making the walls tremble. "Just maybe you can avoid death!"


	32. Chapter 32

_**Absolution**_

**Ino** still stood within Shikamaru's shadow prison. Since he was standing with his hands in his pockets, her own hands were pressed flat against her thighs. She could feel the hundreds if not thousands of eyes watching her with condemnation. That she could endure but her mother's sobs were killing her. "Stop Momma! Go home please!"

"I- I won't! What's going on Ino? Inoichi! What are they saying she's done?" The woman pulled on her husband's arm. "Do something!"

Naruto frowned. He stood with his arm around Hinata's waist. He looked over his shoulder at his mother. "Is it possible she doesn't know what she's done? Maybe it was someone else."

His words caused a stir and people looked at Ino ready to forgive her actions. If she was being used by someone then…

"No." Inoichi spoke up. "I wish to God that were true Naruto but no, Ino acted of her own accord." He took a breath. "I checked her mind after we brought you home Naruto – there's no one influencing her thoughts or actions." He reached out a hand then let it drop. "That is my d-daughter. That is Ino." The hurt and pain in his voice could not be mistaken. Inoichi could barely stand up straight; his shoulders were slumped in despair.

Tsunade believed Inoichi but still, her eyes met Ibiki's and the man nodded. The whole family would be taken in for interrogation. Voluntary or by force, the truth would be learned.

"Ino? Ino please tell me. You didn't do anything wrong did you?" Her mother pleaded with her and tried to step forward but the Jonin wouldn't let her.

"Maybe you should take her out of here Shizune." Tsunade said feeling for the woman. She was a new mother but she understood a mother's pain.

"No!" She took a deep breath and moved to stand at her husband's side. She was the wife of a ninja – she knew how to be strong. "I'll behave. I won't leave my child to face – whatever comes alone." She looked from the Hokage to her only child. "I'm here for you Ino."

The sympathy for Naruto and Hinata returned and so did the anger for Ino. Everyone was willing to forgive the Yamanakas since sometimes a child just didn't turn out the way you expected. So that left Ino standing alone and in the wrong.

"Release her Shikamaru. She's not going anywhere." Naruto commanded. "Shikamaru." He repeated then stepped closer to his friend. Naruto grabbed his arm. "You knew she was going to try something?"

Shikamaru hung his head. "I thought she might. …I was going to watch out for her but I got…distracted. I'm so sorry Naruto!" He jerked his eyes to Naruto's pleading.

"It must have been something really good to distract you." Naruto said softly then looked up when somebody moved to Shikamaru's other side. "Temari!" There was a hint of excitement in Naruto's voice. "Is Gaara here?" He looked around quickly.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto – he couldn't make it. If you have to blame someone, blame me. Shikamaru was looking for her - !" Temari broke off when Naruto laughed. It wasn't his normal joyful laugh but still it conveyed his amusement.

"So you two **do** like each other – I thought so!" He sobered. "I never blamed Shikamaru for anything. He's got this complex or something because he's so damn smart. If he doesn't figure something out, he blames himself." Naruto pushed his friend into Temari effectively breaking his concentration on holding Ino in his shadow. "Distract him some more please." Naruto started to turn away then looked back. "Thanks for coming Temari – it means a lot." He smiled at her.

Temari blinked then bowed to Naruto. He really impressed her. She took Shikamaru's hand and pulled him back into his circle of friends away from Ino, his former teammate.

Hinata stepped back into Naruto's embrace when he returned to her and that set Ino off. "How? I saw it – in your mind I saw it! Love! For _**that –**_!" She didn't get to say much more before Lord Hiashi silenced her with a sharp jab to her throat to keep her from speaking. Nobody saw him move but there he was in front of the girl. Ino dropped to the floor gasping.

Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi had all moved forward intent on stopping her but none had moved as fast as Hinata's father. "Thank you Lord Hiashi." She sighed and looked around. "Kurenai, Sakura, Shizune – if you please." She said when she spotted them. Tsunade gestured to the watching villagers. "Close the doors – seal the room!"

Hiashi glared at the girl on her knees before him then looked about for Hanabi. She still stood with Tenten. "Please?" He asked of the girl and smiled at her when she agreed. Hanabi was too young still.

The villagers watched warily as the three women formed a circle. "Wait! Wait please!" A voice called out and two people forced their way through the crowd. "Naruto – Lady Tsunade!" It was Teuchi and Ayame.

"It's okay Mama." Naruto nodded and they were allowed to join the watching ninjas.

Genjutsu was used to put the villagers to sleep – even though those who knew Naruto's truth were put to sleep. Hanabi started to release the jutsu but Tenten distracted the girl and she slumped into the Chunin's arms.

"Release!" Was heard over and over by the shinobi as they kept the jutsu from working on them and the two civilians. With half the room asleep, everything seemed more intimate – a confidential meeting of Konoha's shinobi.

"Dad – everybody okay?" Naruto had forgotten his friends! He jerked about looking for Koji and his parents, Mayu and Takeshi.

"I'm still awake Naruto – should I leave?" Takeshi asked. The phoenix hadn't allowed the jutsu to affect him.

Naruto blinked at Takeshi then shook his head. "Stay. Koji?"

"They're fine – all of them." Takeshi said pointing. "It seemed Satoshi was aware that something was going to happen so he'd quickly got his family to a table." The Kamiyas were resting comfortably.

Iruka had already picked up Mayu and lay her down up on the platform near Hanabi and Tenten. Quietly he made his way back to his family. Once again they all faced Ino who was still on the floor unable to speak.

With admirable control, considering all Ino had done to his daughter, Lord Hiashi lifted the girl to her feet. Instead of forcing his fingers through her slight body, he freed the muscles that would let her speak. He glared at her for a second more before going back to stand near Hinata.

"In a short space of time – you've broken many laws Ino. You used your jutsu against a fellow ninja outside of training. You attacked a fellow ninja with intent to kill. You tried to escape. You almost broke the decree on speaking about Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox before those who need not know!" Tsunade was almost spitting out the words she was so angry but paused when Naruto took her hand.

"Ino – why? I've never harmed you or hurt you. Why do this?" He moved to stand before the girl. Naruto really wanted an answer. In all his years, he'd never had a chance to ask anyone why they hated him so much. And he didn't want the easy answer of the fox. He wanted to know if there was something about him personally that people hated. "Tell me." His confusion and pain was there for all to see.

She rubbed her chest and neck because it was throbbing painfully. "I've got a better question – why were you allowed to live?" Ino looked at Tsunade and the other council members. "He's not human. He's a danger to ALL OF US! But he lives – why?" Ino refused to even look at Naruto.

Naruto backed off. Disappointment and anger flowed through him. He was again denied an answer. Unlike some of the villagers and even some of the shinobi – Ino had actually spent time with him. They'd worked missions together and hung out. If she had an answer, some reason he could understand then the doubts and questions could be worked out or put to rest but she was spouting the same shit he'd heard his whole life. He wanted to leave, to run and keep running until all the horrible feelings inside of him dripped from his pores leaving him free of hate. Naruto lifted his head up and stared at the ceiling looking for the strength to stay.

Seeing Naruto's frustration, Iruka stalked forward and backhanded Ino. She flew back into Kakashi who just forced her forward again. "I'm the only danger in this room. Say he's not human again and you won't say another word. Not one damn word!" He never raised his voice but the urge to kill was written in every line of his body.

Tears of pain filled Ino's eyes and her mouth bled. She looked up at Iruka her mouth open to say – she didn't know but wasn't given the choice.

"Dad…let us handle this. She set out to hurt us specifically. I don't think the selfish bitch knew how many people she'd hurt when she came up with this plan." Hinata took the hand that had hit Ino and held it tenderly. "Please Dad – we, no I should do this." Hinata looked back at Naruto who was still staring at the ceiling. "Go to Naruto. Please Dad." She kissed his knuckles.

Iruka looked away from what he considered was something diseased, the girl was riddled with stupidity and ignorance. "Hinata." Iruka caught her close and kissed her head. He calmed himself then leaned back to hold her face. "Beautiful girl, do what you need to – we all support whatever you decide to do." He kissed her once more then went to stand beside Naruto who'd turned around when Hinata said she would deal with Ino. The determination in her voice rang loudly in the room. He was holding his mother's hand for support and to keep himself from going to Hinata's aid.

Hinata breathed deep then faced Ino. **"He is human!"** She yelled to the rooftop. "God – you're unbelievable. You stand there and think you are the only sane one here – yes I can tell - it's written all over you!" Hinata paced. "You're not. Somehow you lost the ability to think rationally." Her dress swung about her, displaying her fury.

"Well listen to Miss High-and-Mighty! You think that just because you're a Hyuga that you can talk to me this way and do whatever the hell you want but you're no better than I am!" Ino looked Hinata up and down then laughed. "You don't fool me. You're still that wimp we went to school with. Too damn shy to even open your mouth. Anyone say two words to you and you'd run and hide." A smirk showed on her face. "A monster gives you some attention and whoa – Hinata can speak. You're speaking but you're the one who's not making sense! Do you have any idea what kind of life you'd have if you marry him? _**Have monster babies by him?!**_ Did you even think about that or were you just so happy that he _**finally**_ looked at you that you'd raise the creatures he'd spawn _**willingly?!**__"_

"Hinata…" Naruto said quietly. He hated the doubts Ino was causing him to have. Naruto remembered what an ignorant fool he'd been. _What if, what if all she feels is infatuation? Maybe we we're not meant…_

Hinata spun around and gave him the sweetest smile. "I want to have your babies Naruto. Three maybe four of them. Blue eyes, my hair and your whiskers! I'm already in love with those babies!" She laughed. "I've pictured them in my mind and us. I've imagined everything about our lives together. There'll be endless training, tons of work and responsibility. The Hokage's time will be in much demand but you'll come home to me and our beautiful babies. I'll be your wife and I'll work by your side Naruto. I see a good life for us." Her love reached out for him and Hinata placed a hand over her heart then gifted it to him. She smiled again when Naruto's frown of worry disappeared to be replaced with a smile of hope. Hinata sobered and looked at the watching shinobi. "We will not be denied our happiness – our future together!" Her words were for all those listening not just Ino.

Ino laughed derisively. "Whatever!" She scoffed. "He should have died once the fox was sealed away! It was a mistake to let him live and continue to threaten our lives." Ino looked at the watching shinobi. "You all think the same; you're just too damned scared to say so! Look at what you did. Each and every one of you shunned him. He was right there before you – in your faces and you all acted like you couldn't see him! Oh and this is fact – when he was only about three and wandering the streets – did any of you lift a finger to help him? Feed him or take him home? Did you even talk or smile at him? No! You turned your backs, cursed him and wished him dead just as I do now! What's so different? I just had the courage to do what you didn't!" Ino exclaimed.

Ino turned in a circle meeting their eyes. "You have no right to stand there and judge me! You're all hypocrites." Her eyes were wide and spit formed at the corners of her mouth. At last she looked at Naruto. "YOU - DEMON FOX – THEY ALL HATE YOU! WAKE UP AND SEE THE TRUTH! LEAVE THIS VILLAGE – JUST GO! GO AND DIE ALREADY!" Ino screamed at Naruto.

Hinata went into action. Her Gentle Fist made contact with Ino's left arm and right leg before the girl could fight back. Ino stumbled but caught herself. Despite the pain and the reduction in her speed, Ino rushed forward avoiding Hinata's hands and punched Hinata in the face then tried to kick her in the stomach but only succeeded in ripping the front of Hinata's dress.

The fist to her face hurt like hell and she saw spots but that hit was nothing. Hinata jumped backwards and wiped blood from her mouth, smearing it over her face. No sooner than she'd landed, Hinata rushed forward, her dress billowing out behind her.

Expecting the Gentle Fist, Ino pulled up the memories she'd taken from Hinata's mind to defend herself but it didn't help her. She looked up to see a high-heeled shoe aimed at her face before a sharp pain bloomed in her head and a blur of colors and faces went by her eyes. Ino spun around completely – twice before hitting the floor.

"Get up. Get up. Get up!" Hinata didn't wait to see if Ino was conscious or not but grabbed Ino's hair and pulled the girl up to her knees. "I love the man! I love the demon! **Naruto is the best damn human I know!" **Ino was like a puppet on a string in Hinata's hand.

"You haven't even tried to understand how he feels. You spoke of what he's had to put up with but did you think about how it would have felt if it had been you?! No parents, no friends, no smiles, no kind words, scorn – silence. Complete and utter silence…for years..." Hinata's tears ran freely down her face. She pulled on Ino's hair jerking her to her feet. She watched as Ino wavered before. Hinata with seeming grace dealt several blows sending chakra through Ino's body. "Try – try living with nothing but four walls, your own face, the only sound - your own voice! There's no way you could survive it. No way you would be able to laugh and smile and _**want to help those who hurt you!"**_ Hinata stopped and let Ino fall to the floor once again. She was bloody, tears coated her face and her beautiful dress was torn.

Everyone was in awe of her.

She turned to Ino's parents her chest heaving. "I haven't killed her. She'll have to be hospitalized for a long time. Ino had to pay for raping my mind, for trying to tear me and Naruto apart and for being so damn wrong." Hinata did feel for them but Ino deserved everything she'd done to her and much more. She bowed slightly before looking for her heart. "Naruto…"

"I'm here!" Naruto was shrugging out of his jacket as he walked away from his parents. "Come here Hinata. Shh, don't cry." He covered her then wiped away some of her tears. Gently Naruto placed her against his heart. "Don't cry sweetheart, please." He knew it wasn't about Ino this time but him. "That boy is fine, he grew up. The past is over. I'm happy now – with you. Oh Hinata!" Naruto cupped her head and stroked her back.

The shinobi watched in shame. Guilt bowed all their heads.

"Ino!" The girl's mother cried out as she woke from her shock and ran to the still body of her child.

Sakura had been standing at Sasuke's side watching in horror. This Ino was nothing like the girl she'd known. Staring down at her, Sakura wanted to comfort her. She even took a step forward but hearing Hinata's sobs hardened her heart. Sakura turned to Sasuke. His dark eyes searched her face then when her tears started he gently pulled her into his body.

Choji too was torn. He'd always had a secret crush on Ino but seeing how far she'd taken her feelings about Naruto was…scary. It looked like Ino but her beauty had faded as she'd put down Naruto and Hinata. He stepped forward to help her and stop Hinata but Shikamaru's light touch on his arm stopped him. Shikamaru mouthed the word no and he stopped and with tears in his eyes watched Ino's destruction.

"Shizune – have her taken to the hospital - prison ward. No one else is allowed to leave. This isn't over yet!" Tsunade informed them.

Shizune had already gone to Ino to see if she could stabilize the body. She called on the help of another Chunin that worked with her in the office to go and return with two medical nin. "She'll live. You should go with her." Shizune told the mother and got Tsunade's nod of approval. _Yes, she'll live but it'll take years for her to move normally again if ever! _Shizune looked at Hinata and the Huygas, her respect grew for them. _Such power and self control, Hinata could have killed her easily._

Kakashi went to stand next to Iruka who was silently crying but looked ready to kill anyone who said anything he didn't like. He grabbed the man's bicep to hold him in check as well as offer support.

Hiashi and Tsunade both approached the couple. She took Naruto's shoulders while Hiashi leaned down to kiss his daughter's head. Both stiffened when a side door opened for two men dressed in white carrying a stretcher. The parents knew a depth of loathing that neither had ever experienced before as Ino was carried out. Naruto and Hinata never looked up. They just continued to hold each other.

As the doors shut once again enclosing them in an expectant silence. Tsunade searched for and found Shikamaru. "Explain why you thought she would try something."

"Mama – you can't blame him!" Naruto's head snapped up his eyes fierce. "Not Shikamaru, never Shikamaru." The conviction in his voice made her pause.

"I don't but he has answers son and as the Hokage I have to know. The Hokage Naruto." Tsunade said informing him that she couldn't be just his mother now.

His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones then he blinked. "Sweetheart, I need to…" Naruto broke of when Hinata raised her head. Her tears were slowing and she appeared to be calming down.

"I understand Naruto." Hinata rose up to lightly kiss his mouth. "I'll be okay." She reached back for her father's hand. "You're a Hokage in training." Hinata managed a small smile as she backed away from him.

Naruto stroked her cheek and nodded to Lord Hiashi before standing at his mother's side. He saw his friend step forward also ready to act as a shinobi would.

"Ino once tried to plot Naruto's murder." Shikamaru stated and listened to the shocked noises coming from the other shinobi.

"Why wasn't I told this?" Tsunade asked too quietly. "How long have you known? This could have been avoided Shikamaru!" It was hard to control her rage.

"You said 'tried'." Naruto spoke up his voice had no emotion in it. "She didn't go through with it?" He didn't know what to feel.

Shikamaru opened his mouth but Kiba beat him to it. "No. You left before she could try anything. I'm sorry Naruto, this is really all my fault. You can't blame Shikamaru or anybody. If I hadn't…jumped on you that day in the street – maybe none of this would have ever happened." There was such a hang-dog expression on Kiba's face that any other time it might have been funny but now it only brought up accusatory stares.

Naruto shook his head confused. "You never touched me that day. Yelled and cursed me but that's it. What does that have to do with Ino?"

"She sought me out – said we were the only two to see you for what you were and…and that you needed killing." Kiba stepped forward aggressively. "I said no! Please believe me Naruto! I told her she was crazy and I didn't want anything to do with her!" He dropped his eyes to the floor. "If I'd just left you alone, she would have never thought of killing you. I'm so sorry Naruto – I was a fool after I found out about the Nine-Tailed Fox. I was scared, jealous and just plain stupid." Kiba looked back at Naruto who appeared to be thinking then at the Hokage whose non-expression scared him. Kiba wondered what was going to happen to him.

"That's not true Kiba." Shikamaru stood at his side. "Ino from the moment she was told…wondered why you were allowed to live." He heaved a sigh. "She thought you should have been killed the moment you got the fox."

Kakashi wasn't able to hold him but then he wasn't a father whose child was being maligned. A table was broken into bits and several chairs were thrown against a wall as Iruka reacted to these words.

"HE WAS A HELPLESS BABY! HE WOULDN'T HAVE – WASN'T ABLE TO HURT ANYONE! DAMN HER!"

"DAD!" Naruto spun around. "Dad…please. Let's get this finished…I want this over." He waited as Iruka came to him.

"How do you do it?!" He asked harshly and held Naruto close for a moment then reluctantly let him go. "I'll try to keep my cool." Iruka's tone was light but his body was a mass of nerves.

Naruto gripped his wrist, tilted his head and shrugged. "I've always had to. It'll be okay Dad - just a little longer." He closed his eyes and Iruka hugged him once more then felt hands turning him. Iruka squeezed his shoulders letting him know he would always stand with him. "Go on." Naruto told them blue eyes seeking the truth.

Shikamaru didn't have to wonder at his strength. The life Hinata had spoken of – well it had made Naruto able to withstand much. He deserved their respect at the least. "We didn't learn of what happened between her and Kiba until after we…brought you home." Thoughts of his attempted suicide went through many minds. "You were home again with Hinata, Sasuke, your parents – we thought you were safe. Until Kiba told us about Ino."

"That's when I found out about my daughter." Inoichi said knowing he was as guilty as the rest of them. He was grateful for the strength of his friends Choza and Shikaku who stood at his side but he felt as if he failed his daughter and the village. "I forbade her from leaving the house and asked a few friends in the Anbu to watch her but…" Inoichi shook his head and spoke to the floor. "She behaved. Acted like she always used to – stubborn and spoiled – not evil… I called them off. My daughter didn't need to be watched by Black Ops. I removed the seals on the house. She was fine – whatever had made her do and say those things had disappeared. It's what I wanted to believe." Inoichi covered his eyes – his grief too much to bear.

Shikamaru couldn't look at Inoichi's pain and looked back at the Hokage. "He talked to me later and said he knew what Kiba had told us and about the Anbu but then he did what he said and called it off. I couldn't help watching her when we were together. Ino always reacted violently to seeing or even hearing Naruto's name but then she didn't. It worried me that she was curious about Hinata and Naruto. Suddenly she acted like she didn't mind hearing about Naruto, like it wasn't a big deal anymore. Ino avoided me when I noticed but she didn't do anything else to worry me." Shikamaru moved forward. "I thought she'd just try and disrupt the party, never that she'd do what she did. Then, well you know the rest. Sorry Naruto." He shook his head at all the signs he'd seen and didn't act on.

Naruto jerked Shikamaru up by his silk jacket. "Shut up Shikamaru. For a genius, you sure can be stupid sometimes! Ino never showed her face in here – there's no way you could have known what she'd do and this was supposed to be a party." He looked back at Temari. "If you hadn't of looked at that pretty girl and had some fun – I'd think something was seriously wrong with you!" He gave the guy a half hug then stepped back to his mother's side.

Tsunade knew he wouldn't blame his friends yet they'd all kept this from her. It could have been that a simple word from her to Ino would have ended the matter. "Step forward, all who knew of Ino's initial plan to murder Naruto." She closed her eyes as every single one of Naruto's friends moved forward. Tenten raised her hand since she was sitting and holding Hanabi. "You will all report to my office tomorrow to receive your punishment." The Hokage's tone was absolute.

Naruto looked at her in surprise and opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. Being Hokage gained you respect but there were many hard decisions a Hokage was forced to make. He just realized that sometimes the Hokage just might have to enforce rules and laws on the people he cared about. He held his breath then let it out loudly. "I won't ever forget." Naruto said meeting the gaze of each of his friends. "Ever." He turned to his mother. "Now what?"

Tsunade sighed. She faced her son and looked at him. There were lines of weariness about his eyes. He stood tall but looked emotionally worn. Tsunade pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry Naruto. Nothing happened like it was supposed to." Their day had been marred by Ino.

Naruto held her tight. Comfort like this had only been a wish not too long ago but now it was his and Naruto took advantage of it. He inhaled her scent and let some of his tension drain away.

"I guess we need to wake up all these people." Tsunade said rubbing his back. "I suppose this party is officially over. I'll have to release a statement tomorrow." She pulled back and cupped Naruto's cheek. "No one will ever mention this again."

"No Mama. Let them talk." He looked at the watching shinobi. They all know what's inside me. They know what kind of life I've led and they've seen everything that's happened today. Not much reason for secrets now. I bet…I bet some of what Ino said was the truth." He crossed his arms. "My parents told me you came here for me. Honestly I have a hard time believing that - especially after what just happened." Naruto met the gazes of shinobi who were strangers to him.

"There are some here who I trust absolutely. Two people who loved me before I knew what love was." Naruto smiled at Teuchi and Ayame. "They and others took the step, maybe against their better judgment and village opinion to be my friends, my mentors, teachers – parents." Naruto turned to Hinata. He left his mother and went to her. Hiashi smilingly handed over his daughter. "My wife-to-be."

Hinata stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "I always knew I wanted you. I was just horribly shy." She blushed then smiled when Naruto finally laughed.

"Thank God you got over that!" Naruto was feeling better. As long as he had her, he would be fine. "Mama! We can't end the party yet – I haven't gotten to dance with my girl yet!" He looked over at Tsunade.

"But Naruto! These people…" She waved a hand at all the sleeping villagers.

He shrugged. "So? Wake them up. This isn't the first time this has happened to them. Living in a shinobi village, they should be used to not knowing everything we do. Just tell them the situation was resolved. Ino was taken into custody and we're salvaging the rest of our party." He and Hinata went to her. "And you're wrong Mama. Most of this day…it was exactly as it was supposed to be. Let's make sure the rest of it is better." Naruto took her hand. "Dad?"

Iruka took Hinata's hand. "I'm here and I not going anywhere." He shook his head in amazement. "You _always_ surprise me son."

Kakashi moved until he was standing behind Naruto and caught him by the shoulders. "Me too." He leaned down. "You know when you first got your place – the Anbu took care of you. They did!" He said when Naruto looked over his shoulder in surprise. "I wish I'd been one of them. I was away most of the time on missions but many of them were proud of you even then Naruto so don't think badly of all the shinobi." Kakashi gave him an affectionate noogie.

"Naruto," Shibi, Shino's dad stepped forward. "I want you to know that we never harmed you – my family and I. We may not have befriended you but we never deliberately caused you pain either." He bowed. "Please forgive our weakness."

"I too am ashamed for not at least helping you." Choza, Choji's dad said. "I saw – I saw some of the villagers hassling you when you were small. I could have helped but in ignorance and possibly fear I did not. The shame will be with me always." He shook his mane of hair. "I'm pleased you can call Choji friend. The children are apparently wiser than we, the adults." Choza bowed. "Good luck on your marriage Naruto, Hinata."

The parents of his other friends also moved closer and confessed their sins. They either wished Naruto and Hinata good luck or promised new friendships and support.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open slightly as he blinked at all of them. _Damn, are the surprises never going to end today?_ He looked over at Sasuke when he heard him laugh.

"You're at a loss for words – now who would have believed that possible?" Sasuke walked forward still holding Sakura. He got serious. "I understand Naruto. Trusting in them is hard because you want it so badly." The two of them shared a look, a bond of past misery and lost wishes. "One day and then the next – just give it time Naruto. If nothing else you've got me and them." He nodded at the other Chunin. "And your family." Sasuke smiled as Jiraiya joined the bunch pushing Kakashi out of the way.

"Alright little brother?"

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks my really older – I mean big brother!" He backed off as Sasuke threw a punch at him. "Everyone – please, let's forget what's happened and try to have a good time." It was then that he saw Inoichi drop to his knees.

He approached the broken man. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry who I am affected Ino so badly." Naruto stood before the man. "I wish…"

"No, Naruto!" Inoichi's voice was a pained whisper. "Somehow I failed to notice the change in Ino. And I'm sorry for the pain she's caused. So damn sorry." He took Naruto's hand and held it tight. "Maybe you can forgive us one day." Inoichi got up on his feet and looked at the Jonin guarding him. "Take me away. I'll only spoil things if I stay any longer." He bowed to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage – I await your judgment." Inoichi then turned his back stiff and left the room with his escorts.

"You'll help him won't you Mama? It wasn't his fault." Naruto looked over at her.

"I'll do what I can Naruto but…" Tsuande shrugged. Unfortunately, Inoichi's biggest problem was that this was a family matter. Ino had betrayed her family by acting out like she had. It was something he and his wife would have to deal with.

Naruto nodded. "I know. So we going to continue this party or what? Come on Mama let's not end this day on a bad note." He needed something that would chase away the gloom in there.

"Hey Naruto, you hungry? How about I cook you up some ramen? Just for you and Hinata – she deserves a good meal!" Teuchi said with a smile.

"Ichiraku ramen? Oh yeah, I'm always hungry for that. Thanks old man." Naruto smiled at him and Teuchi and Ayame set off to do some cooking.

"Wake the villagers and open the doors. Remember this is shinobi business. Naruto has stated his wishes and this topic is fine amongst other shinobi but not the villagers. Understood?" Tsunade looked at her people.

Every shinobi stood at attention, bowed and answered, "Yes Hokage!"

The genjutsu was released and some very confused people woke up on the floor or slumped in their chairs. Questions were asked but no answers were forthcoming. They remembered the Ino girl and how she'd somehow done something to Hinata and people looked for the couple.

Kakashi went to the DJ and requested as slow song. The man wisely did his job and kept his mouth shut. He turned and watched as Iruka pulled a thoroughly confused Mayu onto the dance floor. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya went to the Kamiya table to check on them and reassure them that everything was alright. Everyone knew something pretty bad happened since Hinata had blood and bruises on her face and her beautiful dress was torn but seeing as how the ninjas were all acting as if nothing had happened the questions gradually stopped and with nervous looks, the villagers began to try and act like they were having fun.

Naruto held Hinata about the waist moving slowly. She had her hands on his shoulders looking up at him.

"You kicked ass today. I'm glad you didn't kill her." Naruto whirled them around.

"I wanted to but her parents were right there. I couldn't while they watched." Hinata put her head on his shoulder and let him lead. "I'm sorry she talked about the things that happened to you. She got that information from my mind." Hinata admitted in a whisper.

"It's okay. I should have figured out you and my parents would find out my past. Really sweetheart, you should let that go. I vaguely remember all that stuff and I'd like to keep it that way. It'll only hurt you to think about it." One hand slid up beneath her hair and caressed her neck.

"I don't want to forget it Naruto. As horrible as it was, it made you, you. I won't dwell on it but I won't forget. …And I guess it helped, Ino saying those things. A lot of shinobi now know what their bad behavior cost you. Let's hope others feel the same way as Shino's dad and the others." Hinata hummed to feel his strong fingers on her neck. The tension was lessening.

Naruto was silent as they danced. He didn't know what to think about all that so he was going to follow his brother's advice and see how it all goes day by day. "Hey, you know what?" His head lowered until he could whisper in her ear. "I love you."

Eyes still closed, Hinata linked her fingers behind his neck and smiled. "You know what? I love you too!"

The couple danced two songs before Teuchi called out saying that the ramen was ready. Hands linked they went for a favorite meal followed by their family and friends.

* * *

**Lord Hiashi** was playing host yet again. His home and garden were full of Naruto and Hinata's friends. He didn't mind, was in fact glad. It was time for gatherings like this – real meetings of friends and a forgetting of hostilities. After the party was over Hinata wanted a shower and a change of clothes so Naruto had walked her home and their friends had followed. Hinata was in her room cleaning up while his other daughter was sulking. She didn't appreciate missing out on what happened or being told she would only learn about it when she was older so Hiashi was with Hanabi trying to ease her hurt feelings.

Naruto was out in the garden by the koi pond feeding the fish. He looked up when Takeshi dropped down on the bench beside him. "I think we should train tomorrow."

"Huh? Train? But we have the day off." Naruto was feeling a little restless. They'd danced and eaten ramen. They'd even managed to laugh and have fun but he felt antsy. Hinata had been through a lot today and he was so proud of the way she'd handled herself but at the same time he felt left out and needed to do…something.

Takeshi looked up at the evening sky. The urge to fly fell upon him. He would give the phoenix what she needed soon but first Naruto. "Hinata got to take out her pain and frustration on Ino. You didn't plus all that other stuff happened. You pretty much forgave them all for what they did to you but even so, you must feel like hitting something. Holding in all that pain and frustration can't be good for you Naruto." He looked over and saw blue eyes watching him. "I'm about the one only capable of standing up to you in a real fight. You can let it all go Naruto – fight me tomorrow."

"Am I that transparent?" He closed his eyes with a weak smile. "I didn't feel this way before but since we came here…I'm itching to… destroy or kill someone. Not really kill...but I can't…there's nothing I…" Naruto tossed more food angrily at the fish.

"No you wouldn't just kill someone indiscriminately Naruto but after all that's happened to you… Damn Naruto – it's a wonder you haven't killed them all! You've done well over the years to resist that impulse. To just let all of it go – let those people off for all the wrongs they've done to you – it's an amazing feat but if you don't truly release that pressure inside of you - . Let me help you Naruto before it breaks you." Takeshi leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Naruto's.

Again he looked into the phoenix's eyes. Takeshi's life had been fairly damn easy compared to his but still he understood. Naruto thought of Gaara and wished he were here so they could talk since their backgrounds were so horribly similar but Takeshi was offering another solution and it would satisfy this urge inside him. "Yeah, same time as always. I just hope I can make it until then." Naruto said feeling his muscles flex and move beneath his skin.

"What's up? Sasuke asked joining them. He sat on the ground.

"Brooding. Sasuke, why didn't you guys tell mama about what was going on? Now she's got to punish you!" Naruto wanted to shake him.

Sasuke shrugged. "We'll deal with it. We wanted to handle it. You'd just tried suicide Naruto and they were scared out of their minds. Not one of us wanted to bring up another threat on your life! Maybe it was the wrong not to tell but it we did the right thing! Protecting you and Hinata from more pain and harm was exactly the right thing to do." Sasuke's dark orbs defied Naruto to contradict him.

"I wonder if all big brothers are stupid or just you." Naruto said with a small smile.

"All of us I imagine." Neji said standing over them. "Come on inside, Uncle is serving tea and sweets." He held out a hand to Sasuke.

Naruto stood feeling older as well as ready to explode. He looked towards the house and some peace settled over him to see Hinata waiting on him. With eyes only for her he left his friends behind. In moments he held her.

The gang stayed until nightfall then left right before Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived. The four had returned to her office to discuss things – the Chunins' punishment, what to do with Ino and her parents as well as what to tell the villagers. They all looked tired.

Naruto sat in a chair with Hinata curled up in his lap. They'd been close all evening one rarely leaving the other for any length of time. It seemed Ino's invasion had shaken them both and only being with each other, eased that trauma.

"How you doing son?" Iruka asked as he sat.

"Fine I guess. How's Koji and Mayu? Sorry to leave you with all their questions." Naruto paused. "Did you explain…everything?"

"No I didn't. I thought it best they didn't know. Knowledge can be…harmful to those who can't protect themselves. Satoshi understood. Apparently he had a childhood friend who was a ninja – it's why he's able to accept so many odd things. He'll help Oriana and Koji understand." Now Iruka looked down. "I hope to tell Mayu soon but the time's just not right. She'll be staying a little while so we'll see." The room was quiet for a moment.

"So where's the phoenix? I'd like to meet them." Jiraiya asked looking around.

"Gone home, you just missed him." Takeshi was someone the Sannin would like to talk to. Naruto couldn't imagine the questions he would bombard Takeshi and the phoenix with. "Don't overdo it. Takeshi's a nice guy and a good friend. I don't want your pervy ways corrupting him!" He managed a grin.

"Ha, ha!" Was Jiraiya's sarcastic reply. "You'll introduce me tomorrow. So has he helped you any?" Jiraiya knew Naruto lacked control of the fox's chakra and if he was able to gain some then possibly it was time for some new training.

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair. "Actually yeah, in more ways than one." That got everyone's attention. "Well you know I can talk to the Nine-Tailed Fox right?"

"You can?" Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi asked surprised.

Naruto smiled. "Look the other guys don't know. I'm not trying to hide it but it's just really personal okay?" When he got their nods, Naruto continued. "Well I was really jealous of how Takeshi and the phoenix get along and he suggested I talk to him –the fox instead of the yelling like we usually do. In the past – we generally just yell at each other. I'm his prison and he's made my life hell. Not a good basis for being friends." He explained.

"So how did it go? Your talk?" Kakashi asked leaning forward.

"Well I did most of the talking but he listened. Nothing was settled but it went a lot better than it has in the past." He looked down at Hinata. "Those words today, in your voice, coming from your mouth…" Naruto inhaled sharply for it had hurt him.

"I'm sorry I-." Hinata stopped speaking when he kissed her then when she saw his eyes, she blinked. "What?" There was a smile in those eyes.

"It was him. The fox told me that it wasn't you. I might have done something really stupid like…leave but he made me see it wasn't you or that it wasn't _only_ you. I think he likes you." Naruto grinned at her.

"Was it what I said?" Hinata scooted backwards so she could look at and touch his tummy. "Did you hear me?" She whispered and looked up at Naruto with a happy smile. "Thank you Great Nine-Tailed Fox – thank you for saving us." Hinata got on her knees and laid her head in Naruto's lap. "I love you guys."

Naruto laughed. "Okay now this is backwards. I'm supposed to do this to you when you're pregnant!" When Hinata raised her head she was laughing too.

"Well now you'll know what to do!" Hinata replied looking forward to that day.

"Not any time soon!" Iruka, Tsunade and Kakashi yelled out and they frowned when everyone laughed at them.

As they'd talked about the revelation of the fox and other mundane topics to forget about the day's events, Naruto and Hinata fell asleep. Not wanting to wake the kids and to be able to talk in private, the adults had moved into the kitchen.

"So he's communicating with the fox now and practicing with its power. A lot has happen since I've been gone. And they're lovers! Grass doesn't get a chance to grow under that boy's feet does it?" Jiraiya hooted.

"Don't make me hit you." Tsunade warned. "That's still my baby out there." She said as she moved away from the door where she had been watching the couple.

"And mine." Lord Hiashi said loftily looking down his straight nose at the Sannin.

"I meant no harm, it's just they're a remarkable couple. Ino had all the right ammunition to kill their relationship. She nearly succeeded but with a little help from a – friend, Naruto fought back and Hinata beat the chick silly. They're going to be the couple to watch for the next generation." Jiraiya said as he sipped on some sake.

Iruka moved until he could watch Naruto more closely. Lord Hiashi followed his gaze. "What is it Iruka? You look worried."

Iruka looked at him then over at Tsunade. "You don't think it could influence Naruto do you? The fox. Could it convince him to do things he wouldn't normally do?"

"No Dad, he won't." Naruto said sleepily. He moved carefully until he was sitting up then picked up Hinata and stood. "I'm going to put her to bed – be right back."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked responding to his body moving against hers.

"I'm here sweetheart." He held her tenderly then left the adults to walk up the stairs. Naruto entered her bedroom and placed Hinata on the bed. He smiled when she wouldn't let go but he gently removed her arms. He should feel awkward undressing her with their parents downstairs but he didn't. Her pants, jacket, shirt and bra were removed gently. Naruto kissed each nipple before reluctantly covering her with one of his old shirts. "I wish I could sleep beside you tonight." He stroked her hair. "I love you Hinata. Tomorrow will be a better day. I won't fall again – guess I've still got some growing up to do but I promise to become a man you can be proud of."

Her skin was flawless, the bruises having been healed by his mother. She'd faced off against Ino not just for him but for them. He'd never been more proud of her, now he just had to make her proud of him. "I'll see you later sweetheart after I clean my soul. Sleep well." Naruto kissed her forehead, covered her then quietly left.

Naruto entered the kitchen where the adults sat. Before, they'd been talking quietly so as not to disturb him and Hinata but he hadn't been quite able to relax yet so he'd heard them.

"Okay, listen up. I'm going to say this once then I'm going home. No discussions and no arguments." Naruto stood in the doorway hands in his pockets. "We –me and the fox have argued since the moment you threw me off that cliff old man." He pointed to Jiraiya." Every damn time we spoke it was a shouting match but I think that's changing. He has no way to get out and I can't take him out. I don't want to. Yeah, I want him – he makes me powerful. With him I'm strong enough to protect all of you. I want him to see this world through my eyes and he's seen the worst of it already just by living here." He took a deep breath. "But fortunately I've never settled for the shit that was dished out to me. I'm still able to see the good in this world. I got him to think about that – he's thinking and maybe he's willing to give it a chance since he helped me today."

Naruto looked out at the night sky and thought of Hinata alone upstairs. "The seal is strong and yeah he can influence my anger and hate but I'm learning to control that. Even if he does take me over, are you saying you wouldn't notice? Mama? Dad? Kakashi-sensei? You don't think _she_ wouldn't notice?" He pointed at the ceiling indicating Hinata. "There is no one who is as watched as much as I am in this village. The fox resides in a prison within a prison – his human cage and Konoha. He's not stupid – you may love me but as I've said before and he well knows – we'll die at the first sign of trouble." Naruto looked at their faces, each of them just itching to speak and argue with him. "So we understand each other." He wasn't going to give them a chance. "I love you all. Thank you for today and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." He spun around and dashed out of the door. Naruto jumped up into the nearest tree and disappeared.

Tsunade leaned over and smacked Iruka on the back of the head. "Idiot!"

"Yeah, I am." Iruka rubbed his head. "Should we go check on him?"

Jiraiya was chuckling. It was good to see someone else get hit by Tsunade. "Leave him be. He couldn't stay with his woman so give him some time to sort it all out for himself. Naruto will probably sack out the moment his head hits the pillow."

"Well he answered your question anyway Iruka. I think the Hokage in him is surfacing." Hiashi smiled. "You adopted a son but the man is rearing his head – so how do you like him now?"

Tsunade and Iruka looked at each other and smiled. "Proud." They said. Naruto would have been embarrassed to hear them speak so well of him.

* * *

**Naruto **was waiting for Takeshi. He was leaning on the railing staring at his neighbor's door. "Hey."

Takeshi blinked. "Did you sleep at all?" He closed the door and shivered. Since it was now Fall, the mornings were getting chillier and chillier.

"Some. Come on let's get going." Naruto leapt up to the roof. "Quicker this way." He said staring down. "You sure about this Takeshi? I'm really on edge, I don't know if I can hold back this time."

"Oh yeah, even more sure now." If Naruto had been waiting for him for a while, he needed to let loose in the worst way. "I can take it. Lead the way."

Takeshi leapt over rooftops into trees and finally over the gate. Naruto ran as if he were trying to outrun something. Instead of jumping the river, they ran across the rushing water to the clearing their previous training had made.

Neither was breathing hard as they slid to a stop. Naruto removed his headband, his jacket and his weapons. This would be a hand to hand and chakra against chakra fight. Seeing what Naruto was doing, Takeshi removed his cloak, sword and weapons as well.

"…Takeshi…" Naruto faced his friend.

"She's strong Naruto. The phoenix won't let me die so go all out." Takeshi bowed to him. "I'm expecting one hell of a fight." He raised his hands to the prayer position and his body began to shimmer with his chakra.

Naruto nodded. "You'll get one." He didn't even have to perform any hand signs now. The flames spun out from his belly and covered his body instantly. It wasn't the low roar he'd been using but more powerful. Naruto walked forward and his steps dented the ground. He flexed his hands and extended his claws. A long tongue stroked his canines. Red eyes looked over Takeshi and he roughly told him, "You'd better crank it up a notch! Arghhhhhh!" He raced forward.

Takeshi was about to but just barely missed the first punch and even though there was no direct contact, the pressure of Naruto's chakra pushed him sideways and off balance. He caught himself and brought up the feelings he had for his father and how he'd destroyed their family. "You're going to have to better than that Naruto! Or was Ino right about you?!" He lashed out with a long leg catching Naruto in the stomach. The teenager bent over but never moved. Takeshi thought he'd kicked a brick wall.

Naruto gripped Takeshi foot then with a snarl twisted it, spun around and threw Takeshi over his shoulder. His speed had so increased that he caught up to Takeshi before he could get anywhere, jumped up and pounded the young man into the ground. _**"Ino wasn't right about any damn thing!"**_

He spat out dirt and blood then pushed himself up. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Takeshi gave Naruto several rapid punches followed by a spinning kick to the teen's face. Naruto bounced backwards several feet. Naruto was only down for a few seconds before he was up again but – different. Takeshi could see the outline of a fox around Naruto and a tail! He took a deep breath awed by Naruto and the fox.

_**"It was a nice yell but I thought we came here to fight!**_" On all fours, Naruto ran at Takeshi.

"Well my lady, looks like I'll be needing more of your chakra." Takeshi told the phoenix. Wings of chakra and feathers burst from his back while his body was covered in an iridescent chakra. "Let's give him what he needs – a good ass kicking!" The wings flapped and up he went.

That Takeshi could fly didn't deter Naruto. He zigzagged up the side of the mountain and with a boost from his tail – launched himself at Takeshi. They met in mid air with a boom loud enough to wake the dead or least all of Konoha.

* * *

**Tsunade** jumped up out of bed and dressed hurriedly. Her first thought was of Naruto and if was he safe but then her focus became the village. Those loud sonic booms were not natural. It was possible that the village was under attack. As she opened her front door, a squad of Anbu landed silently before her. "REPORT!"

There was a moment of silence then one stepped forward. "It's Naruto."

She looked at them confused. "What's Naruto? I said report!" Tsunade's heart was beating way too fast as she stared at the masked woman in front of her.

"Those sounds – Naruto's making them. He and the newcomer are fighting. …Should we stop them?"

Tsunade frowned. _Naruto and Takeshi are fighting? Did something happen between them? _The sounds of trees breaking had her moving. Tsunade followed by four Anbu ran towards the main gate. She was unsurprised to see if not all then most of her shinobi there – alert and ready for battle. Some of the braver villagers had also rushed to see what was happening.

"Lady Hokage! Where's Naruto?!" Hinata asked as she saw all of their friends but nothing of her fiancé. When she'd woken to those sounds, at first she'd thought it was thunder and of course she thought of Naruto but when she opened her eyes to see the sun and recognized the crashing sounds of trees and of boulders making contact with the earth – she was sure the village was under attack. Her father and Neji had waited for her and together they'd headed for the main gate. She'd expected to find him there and was beginning to freak out that he wasn't.

Before anyone else could speak, a swirl of smoke furled from the ground and a large toad appeared with Jiraiya on its back. "Stop worrying! The village isn't under attack!" He yelled at the hundreds of people gathered.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade leapt to his side. "Is it really Naruto? Is he out of control?" She spoke quietly and tried to control her facial expressions.

"Yes and yes but not the way you think." Jiraiya gripped her wrist. "They planned this fight. I'm assuming Takeshi offered Naruto an outlet for his anger and frustration knowing he was the only one capable of taking it. That mess yesterday affected him more than we thought." He frowned as Ino appeared in his mind.

Tsunade searched his face then winced as another boom caused more boulders to tumble down the mountain. "How do you know this?"

"…I watched over him last night. He may have slept about an hour but he was up the rest of the night - restless. When he left his apartment I was worried but he was just waiting on Takeshi and I heard them talking." Jiraiya looked back and could just see two blurs before they dropped back down into the trees again. "I'd say Naruto was working off fifteen years of anger and frustration. I just hope the phoenix is strong enough because neither of them are holding back much if anything at all."

"Shouldn't we stop them? What if they hurt each other?" Tsunade pulled on her wrist but Jiraiya didn't let go.

"You want to get between those two forces of nature? All they can see is each other. The pain, frustration and probably some competition is focused on the two of them - Naruto and Takeshi. The forest is being torn apart and some of that mountain may fall. If we even try to stop them – how many people do you think we'd lose? How many of Naruto's friends would he kill by mistake? We just have to wait Tsunade. Wait until they've worked it out. Give Naruto this – he needs it." Jiraiya understood completely why Naruto was doing this. After Orochimaru showed his true colors and defected, he'd had similar feelings.

On the ground Hinata searched for Naruto but still couldn't find him. Seeing Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka, she pulled her family along until she could reach them. "Where is Naruto?" She jerked on Iruka's sleeve.

Iruka didn't know how he knew but he looked to where the sounds were coming from and pointed. "He's out there. My son is out there." Guilt and worry were Iruka's main emotions – guilt that his words had caused this and worry about what the two boys would do to each other because it could only be Takeshi who could take and return such blows.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke and Hinata said together.

"Your Attention Please! Everyone! We are not being attacked. The village is safe!" Tsunade said and repeated several times from the toad's back. Unfortunately, this time Jiraiya was right. They had to leave Naruto alone until he came home again. She looked upset for a moment but her features hardened and she spoke again. "If you are not shinobi – I ask that you return home. You are not in danger but to guarantee your safety – please go back to your normal routines!" Tsunade gestured to the Anbu below her. "Clear this area now." She and everyone else waited until all the civilians were safely out of earshot.

Tsunade faced the military might of the Hidden Leaf. "That is my son is out there – my Naruto! It is he who is causing that destruction!" It was time they knew the truth and faced the truth about their actions. There were gasps of shock. She could see awe and anger and fear and hopelessness on some faces.

"He is not a threat to you! There are Anbu watching him, as they have his whole life! He will NOT be allowed to attack Konohagakure! Naruto…Naruto had a difficult day yesterday. He forgave many of you for the hurt you caused him in the past but it wasn't enough! Naruto has chosen this way to release his pain!" Tears rolled down her face. "Even in his anger, he protects this village from himself! Go back to your homes and jobs. Don't go near him, in fact no one leaves the village until he comes home! I AM TSUNADE, THE FIFTH HOKAGE AND NARUTO IS MY SON. DO NOT LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!" She was sure most of the shinobi would obey her and the sheer power Naruto was displaying should tame the rest of them. Tsunade looked at them almost daring them to disobey her. Right now she also felt the need to hit something.

Back in the villager proper, villagers wandered back to their homes and businesses but stayed outside, eyes glued to the mountains and their movements. They were frightened but the Hokage had assured them they weren't in danger but still – someone or something out there was moving mountains.

Tsunade jumped down off the toad. About half of the shinobi left and tried to go about their jobs but the sounds were unnerving – not just that but occasionally there were screams as well of someone in great pain. "Hinata!" She went to the girl and held her face.

"He'll be okay. As horrible as it all sounds, I guess he does need this. You were able to let go of some of your frustration on Ino and now this is Naruto's turn. We just have to wait and be strong."

"I should have noticed. He and Takeshi were out in the garden and Naruto looked frustrated as hell. Dammit!" Sasuke paced, clenched a fist and looked at it. He wanted to be there for Naruto. It should be him helping his brother through this! And if only he'd beaten that stupid girl silly long ago, she'd never been able to hurt him so badly. "Ugh!" Sasuke looked around at the rest of them and saw Neji looked just as ready to explode as he was. "Fight me. Fight me!"

Neji blinked in surprise but then a small smile appeared on his face. He'd been tasked with keeping Hinata safe when he'd been just a boy and he'd neglected that task for many years. He'd willingly begun looking after Hinata again because now they were truly brother and sister. Neji had spent the night berating himself for not protecting Hinata or Naruto from that manipulative bitch. He looked back at the mountain and nodded. "Bring it on."

Several watched in amazement as the two teens stepped outside the gate, activated their kekkei genkai then attacked each other. It was a clean fight as they used no weapons but vicious because neither held back on their jutsu.

"Neji…Father?" Hinata questioned her father when he held her back.

"Lady Tsunade already said it – they need this too. As your siblings, in their minds, they failed to protect you. Let them work off their frustrations." Lord Hiashi said. Even as he spoke, the other Chunins were pairing off to fight.

Temari looked on in surprise as Shikamaru went to Shino and tapped his shoulder then nodded at Sasuke and Neji. Shino agreed and they fought hand to hand without jutsu. Lee clenched his fist and yelled for Kiba to join him. Man and dog were happy to doso. Sakura looked at Tenten and then Choji. The three walked outside the gates and joined the others in supporting Naruto and working out their anger at a former friend.

"I can't believe this!" Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. They were all due in her office later this morning and her son was out there showing more power than she'd ever thought to see from someone who wasn't a Sannin.

"Believe it!" Iruka said managing a half laugh. "Genma, would you mind?" He jerked a thumb at the action outside the gate. The other Jonin was a bit surprised but he couldn't refuse him. As Naruto's father and his obvious frustration yesterday – he needed this too.

"Of course. Weapons?" Genma asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to hurt you that bad." Iruka said eyes bright as he faced his opponent with blood racing through his body.

"Then this should be fun!" Genma said with a kick.

Tsunade, Lord Hiashi, Jiraiya and Hinata all stood blinking as their friends and family attacked each other while in the distance the continued sounds of Naruto and Takeshi fighting echoed all over the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"What do you say Kakashi?! All this youthful energy has me about to bust! Fight me! Let's fight!" Guy nudged Kakashi none too gently.

Kakashi watched his team and Iruka. There were smiles as each tried to take the other down. The muted and hurt feelings left over from last night were being used and released. No one would forget but after this exercise – they would feel better. Kakashi looked over at his grinning rival. "This is one time I'll have to agree with you Guy."

"Great! How about a wager then? We can -!" Guy didn't get to finish since Kakashi clocked him on the jaw.

Hinata sighed and worried. She hadn't been aware that Naruto was feeling so – so hemmed in. He'd always handled things so well but maybe because it had involved her that it had hurt him so much this time. She just hoped he'd talk to her about it when he returned. The power he and Takeshi were displaying was…well it was almost unspeakable but she had faith in him. He would let out his anger and come home – nobody had anything to worry about. She looked at the Hokage. "What about you Mama Tsunade? How will you get over that piglet Ino? And you Father, I know it hurt you too." Her lavender gaze went from one to the other then to Jiraiya.

"I've missed too much to be as angry as the rest of you but I'll train Naruto to make up for leaving him. As long as that blond piglet," Jiraiya chuckled. "Is punished – harshly, that's enough for me." His hardened eyes said he wouldn't mind punishing her.

"Oh she will be! I'm afraid Shizune will bear the brunt of my anger and all those papers I have to stamp. I'll probably need a new desk before the end of the day and Shizune will earn herself a few days vacation. You're sweet to worry." Tsunade took Hinata's hand and squeeze it.

"As for me, we have a large family my daughter and it has been a long while since I've evaluated their skills. I shall work out my anger on them and they shall receive some – concentrated training!" Hiashi's mouth smirked for he could not wait for that evaluation to happen.

The morning burned away with the rising of the sun. Konoha calmed down with the Chunins and Jonins having tired themselves out. Many of them lay where they'd fallen littering the street that led into the village. Chairs had been brought out for Tsunade and the others who hadn't taken a part in the fighting. None of them were leaving until Naruto came home again but worry was starting to set in. Four hours of constant fighting had gone by and it appeared that Naruto and Takeshi hadn't weakened at all.

Everyone had headaches from the assault on their ears because of the sonic booms and all the birds and animals had long since fled the area. Tsunade had had to send out messengers to the neighboring towns and villages to tell them that Konoha was clearing some land. For the most part, it was true. Jiraiya had been unable to contain himself after the second hour and had gone to watch the battle from a closer vantage point and he could, if necessary stop Naruto's rampage.

Hinata had sat some, paced at other times and was now practicing Tai Chi. She hoped it would calm her nerves. By her second routine, Iruka still dirty and sweaty from his fight with Genma joined her. Then Sakura and Tenten. It was a curious sight to see about twenty ninjas doing Tai Chi at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf. A sense of peace enveloped the group that is until the sounds stopped after hour five. No more sonic booms. No tumbling rocks and no trees crashing into each other. No animal sounds to speak of, just complete and utter silence.

"Naruto…?" Many voices asked.

* * *

**Takeshi** thought he was in trouble. He'd had the phoenix for over eighteen years but never had either of them endured such a lengthy battle as this one. In fact, he could easily count the number of times he'd been in fight and won them in no time. His training with Naruto and his friends had improved his stamina and shown him just what his body could do. Takeshi had only realized just how much he'd taken the phoenix for granted. She was so giving in sharing her strength with him but when he saw Naruto training without the help of the fox, Takeshi finally saw what a remarkable being Naruto was – not just him but all ninjas.

Naruto was good, he'd known that before but damn! He was tricky – popping up from out of the ground or using clones to distract him. And that tail! It could propel Naruto into the sky or be used like an extra limb and capture or hit with it. Claws ripped into his skin. Takeshi was glad for the phoenix wings that allowed him to escape when he needed to and his own claws to return the vicious swipes he'd received.

Several times he'd buried Naruto under some rocks only to watch as the teenager clawed his way out – pain and blood did not deter him. The first few hours had actually been fun if brutal. Takeshi was sure the phoenix could go on longer but he was starting to feel the strain on his body. Although Naruto was in better physical shape, he was using more chakra and he should be just as tired as him if not more so but fire still burned in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto! We need to stop! Naruto – Stop!" Takeshi linked his hands with Naruto's and they pushed each other back and forth until Naruto cracked his forehead against his making him fall to his knees. Naruto's clasped hands beat him into the ground until Takeshi could get his feet into Naruto's stomach and force him away.

**"I'm done Naruto! I can't take anymore!" **Takeshi screamed as he somersaulted backwards away from Naruto. **"Please stop! I'm sorry but I'm done!"**

_How can I take him/her down? Maybe some clones or I'll just cram my foot down her throat! …What did…? Did he/she…say something? _Naruto shook his head. His mind seemed full of white noise. At times he saw Takeshi but then Ino would appear and his need to tear off her head took him over. Whenever Ino's face appeared, all common sense fled and he wanted to kill her – her and anyone else who'd ever hurt him but Ino was the only one there and she wouldn't die!

_**"What'd you say bitch?! I will make you pay for hurting Hinata!" **_Naruto's voice was barely recognizable. _**"Get ready for death!"**_ He ran like a fox towards who he thought was Ino.

"Dammit!" Takeshi took to the sky. He didn't just fly but went up and up and up, far away from Naruto's reach. "He thinks I'm Ino. How do I bring him back? If only Hinata were here! Hinata…" _Phoenix! I need your help. You know I'm learning but my clones and transformations are horrible but you can do it! Please help me! _Takeshi smiled when she readily agreed. She could go on for a while yet but she worried for him so she would help him end this. They aimed for the ground while Takeshi formed the necessary hand signs.

"Naruto? Please stop Naruto. Come home with me." Hinata stepped over some broken limbs trying to reach her fiancé.

He'd been plotting on how to keep Ino on the ground when that soft voice reached his ears.. _**"Hinata…why are you? Ino! It's you again!" **_Naruto leapt forward but then another Hinata appeared behind him also asking him to stop. _**"Argggh! You won't trick me again!"**_ The one before him was wiped out by a sweep of his tail. Tree limbs and other debris went flying. Naruto turned to stare down the other Hinata who looked frightened. He shook his head as all she did was hold up her hands and beg him to calm down.

Naruto had been expecting another clone but his fist hit this Hinata. She cried out as her body smashed into a boulder and went still. Shock kept him frozen for five minutes then the fox's chakra pulled back inside his body and Naruto's ears popped. "Hi-Hina-Hinata…HINATA!" Fear was his only emotion as he scrambled towards her then dropped to his knees next to her. "NO, OH PLEASE NO!"

"No its okay…sorry Naruto. I didn't know…how else to…stop you." Takeshi said as the transformation wore off. He couldn't move. Everything hurt. It was all he could do to speak. "I'm sorry…my friend…" His hand gripped Naruto's thigh before he passed out.

Naruto blinked rapidly. It wasn't Hinata. It wasn't Hinata. Not her. He sighed loudly then gasped when he really looked at Takeshi then their surroundings. "Ta-keshi, damn. I'm so sorryyyyyy…." He got hung on that last word as he slumped over on his side, blackness taking him over.

Jiraiya walked carefully towards the two boys. The immense chakra that had pressed down on him while he watched two hundred miles away was now gone, still if they were the least bit conscious – they might just attack first and ask questions later.

His wooden sandals stopped by Naruto's head. Nothing. With a touch of fear, Jiraiya squatted down. Both were dirty and bruised. There were copious amounts of blood on their clothes but no wounds. Gently he lay a hand on Naruto's neck then Takeshi's. Both had a pulse. "Thank goodness you're not dead but damned if you didn't try." He stood and waved over the Anbu. "Give me a hand getting them up on the toad. Check the place over to look for casualties – just to be on the safe side. We've got to protect The Leaf." Jiraiya looked over the place and had memories of when the Fourth was lost. "They destroyed a lot of land."

"Right!" One of the squad of four picked up Takeshi while Jiraiya lifted Naruto.

"You're going to scare the mess out of those women of yours. Looks like you still have a few lessons you could learn from me about keeping them happy and not worrying them." He jumped up and laid Naruto down on the toad then took Takeshi. "Phoenix, huh? You did some fancy flying out there. Alright boys, let's go home."

* * *

**"Master Jiraiya** has them." Neji told them. "But they're not coming this way. I think – I think he's taking them directly to the hospital!" He said the words as his feet ran in that direction. Arms out behind them, a troop of ninjas raced for the hospital but Jiraiya beat them there.

"STOP!" Tsunade yelled as the bodies were carried inside. "All of you get your wounds treated and wait in the garden! Iruka, Hinata and Lord Hiashi – with me!"

Since it was Naruto, he was immediately taken to his room. He'd been there so much lately that they'd given him a permanent room. By the time Tsunade arrived, they'd cleaned him up a little and were checking his vital signs.

"Nothing to worry about Tsunade -." Jiraiya began but she rushed by him and directly to Naruto's side.

"How is he?" Tsunade asked one of the nin even as she ran her hands over him.

"Besides dirty – he's fine. No wounds on either of them." Said a nin next to the extra bed they'd gotten for Takeshi. "My guess is they're exhausted."

Tsunade went from Naruto to Takeshi. "You're right. Completely and utterly exhausted, requiring a week or more in bed to recuperate. Both should be up by tomorrow!" She laughed in relief and gestured for the others to come inside.

Hinata felt the connection as soon as she got near him. He looked rough but at the same time, peaceful. Naruto may have been unconscious but she was sure he knew she was there. "We're going to have a serious talk when you wake up!" She said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. Hinata laughed as a frown came and went on Naruto's face. "I still love you though." Now he took a deep breath and settled deeper into sleep. She looked up at her family. "He's fine, just fine. I'm going to go tell everyone then run home to get some clothes. I'll be staying here tonight." Hinata went and hugged them all then elegantly left the room.

Iruka chuckled. "She took it better than any of us I think."

"Well certainly better than you!" Tsunade teased. "Come on, let's let them get the boys settled then we can come back later." With the return of her son alive and intact, the world and its problems returned. "I need to sentence those Chunins, Naruto's friends for the crimes they committed." Tsunade took Iruka's arm and leaned into him tiredly. "And I thought yesterday was bad."

"I know what you mean. So what are you going to him for scaring us?" Iruka asked.

"Oh no, this one's yours Dad. I've nine other teenagers to deal with – you handle Naruto! I get to be the good guy and smother him with hugs and kisses." Tsunade laughed.

"Gee thanks! How do you scold the most powerful teenager around?" Iruka scratched his head.

"This should be interesting." Jiraiya commented following behind the new parents.

"Oh indeed. So tell me what happened up there!" Lord Hiashi demanded. "Were they magnificent?" It was true, it had been…somewhat scary and had brought up old, bad memories but this time it was Naruto and not just the fox. Naruto the hope of Konoha.

Jiraiya threw back his head and laughed. "Oh yeah like you wouldn't believe!"

* * *

**A **pair of eyes blinked open and watched the nin strip the boys and clean them up. They looked like normal ordinary kids but the power they'd shown…well now he knew just why the Akatsuki wanted that power. _They'll have it, for a price - at least one of them. The older one, I may keep for myself. Now I just need to wait until these boys are alone. _The slate gray eyes closed once again taking away the wall's sight.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Moving Forward**_

**Hinata** waited outside sitting on the steps of the Hokage building. At her side was a change of clothing for three people – herself, Naruto and Takeshi. She was prepared for yet another overnight stay in the hospital but the following day, Naruto would get to go home. It was bold of her especially since their parents now knew they were lovers but she planned on going home with Naruto. She needed to love him and they needed to talk. She couldn't blame him for what he'd felt he needed to do but she wished he had told her about it. "Oh well, it's not that big of a deal. Nothing we can't handle." Hinata looked up at the side of the building and wondered about the fate of their friends. "Don't be too harsh on them Mama Tsunade, they were just trying to protect us all."

She felt a little guilty that this was happening to them and she was sure Naruto would too even though neither of them had known what was going on. "Maybe we can do something for them, help them out with their punishments or something." Hinata laughed because if it was something bad, Naruto would think twice before offering help. They'd come up with something and be diplomatic about it too. Mama Tsunade was only doing her job and they couldn't undermine that. Hinata rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands to wait.

* * *

**Bodies** covered with sheets were avoided. People stepped to the side and bowed their heads out of respected for the dead. Two medical nin entered the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to the morgue. Fortunately for them the two bodies were as still as death even though they lived. Neither man spoke but watched the lighted buttons on the panel.

A bell dinged and the doors opened. The morgue was to the left and to the right and down the hall followed by some steps was an exit. One nin opened a door and inside was a room full of linens. He placed several exploding tags about the room and shut the door. As he left the room he could see his partner already carrying a body in his arms. He picked up the other and they walked quickly away.

The explosion shook the hospital and an alarm sounded. Chaos took over as people screamed and ran about. Smoke made people cough and fire climbed the walls. In all the confusion, no one paid much attention to two nin seemingly carrying two patients out of the hospital for their safety. Takeshi and Naruto slept as they were kidnapped.

* * *

"**Little **sister, is everything alright?" Neji asked when he saw her on the steps.

"Neji! How'd it go?" Hinata jumped up and turned to stare at them. Shikamaru led and he looked resigned. Most of them did except for Kiba – he looked like he wanted to cry. "Bad?" She asked quietly.

"Bad enough." Sasuke said and picked up the bags. "Let's head over to the hospital so I can see him and know why I'm going through all this." He sighed but he didn't look angry.

"How about lunch first, my treat? You all missed breakfast then those fights and now this…it's the least I can do – we can do. It'll be Naruto's treat too!" She looked from Sasuke to Neji then kissed each man on the cheek. "Okay? They're sleeping, knocked out and they will be until tomorrow. We can go visit afterwards."

"Well I could eat! Need something to cheer me up!" Choji said moving by the rest of them anxious to leave.

"Umm, Choji…I don't have **that** much money." Hinata said softly with a small smile and the group started to laugh lightly at first then harder. The joke was what they needed after learning the Hokage's decision.

Choji was even laughing. "Always gotta make jokes about me! Whatever – I've got running tabs at all the best places but the first plate is on you and Naruto!" He pointed at Hinata then led the way.

It would take more than a meal and some laughs to get over all the changes that were sure to come. What used to be the Rookie 12 had changed to the Chunin 12 and now they were down to eleven. It wasn't that they had lost one in battle or in defense of the village but because of that stupid emotion called hate or maybe it was ambition or at the very least a mental affliction. In any case, Ino was no longer with them. Team Asuma was missing a member. Sakura had lost her friend. The Yamanakas had lost their future. But for now they would focus on a good meal and each other. There had been enough problems and all they wanted now was to forget them.

* * *

**Black Ops** took the whole afternoon to search the mountains, forest and river. The destruction was wide and far. It was hard to believe anyone wouldn't have tried to get away after those first few sonic booms but maybe someone had gotten trapped and it was as the Sannin had said, they needed to protect the Leaf. There could be serious consequences if anybody had gotten hurt because of Naruto and Takeshi's fight. The search was nearing its conclusion when something was found. It wasn't a body but a hide-out.

The one room building would never have been seen in the forest. One wall had been rock, a tight grouping of trees another, the rest had been earth. The force of the boys' chakra had crumbled the earthen walls. The trees had bent inward only the rock wall had remained standing. It appeared the inhabitants had gotten out safely if in a hurry but it was curious that whoever it was had chosen to hide in such a place and not wishing to be seen – not only that, but so close to Konoha.

"Send for trackers. I don't like this. Go – we'll look around some more!" The masked woman ordered. "I hope this is nothing but the way this place was set up…we could be dealing with rogue ninjas. Ninjas after something in our village." Her long dark hair was lifted by a breeze as she bent down to comb through some rubble.

* * *

"**What **are you doing here?" Tsunade looked at Lord Hiashi and Iruka. "Thanks to my new son, my day is horribly backed up. I'll see you two later this evening; we'll have dinner in his room alright?" She was tired. It had been hard to punish those children even though it was the right thing to do and they'd taken it fairly well. At least they hadn't complained to her, there's no telling what they said once they'd left her.

"Sounds like a good idea but we're not here for a visit. We're going with you to see you sentence Ino. I'm standing in for Naruto but…I need to be there too. It's just one person, just one paying for all the hurt he's had to endure and I need to see it done. And I'm here for you; you're the Hokage but his mother too. As Naruto's parents, we should see this done together." Iruka placed his hands on her desk and leaned over it his brown eyes compelling her hazel ones.

"She did this act on Hinata as well. How I kept from killing that child I don't know." Hiashi said then hung his head. "But I also need to be there because – the girl told the truth. What she said about us – how we treated Naruto and how we thought about him – I'm guilty as sin." His lavender eyes were full of pain and shame. "Until my daughter fell in love with him and begged me to give him a chance – I was one of those people she spoke of. I'm sorry Tsunade, Iruka." Lord Hiashi faced them in his shame.

Iruka straightened and turned to look the man in the eye. "And now? How do you truly feel about my son?" His voice was quiet, his face impassive.

Hiashi blinked several times then smiled softly. "I love him. I'm proud of him. I want all his dreams to come true." He lifted his hands in wonder. "He gave me back my daughter and my family. We smile and laugh and share our lives now! I couldn't believe it when Hinata and Neji spoke so well of him but for that smile he puts on her face – I'd kill for him. I may not have adopted him but Naruto is a son of my heart." His smile dimmed. "I've much to make up for, ask his forgiveness for. All that starts now. I'll stand with you before Ino in defiance of her words to the truth I now know. Naruto is human, a man to admire and respect. He is the next Hokage."

Iruka's smile could also be seen in his eyes. He held out a hand to Hiashi and the two men shook hands. Now they were family. "Good enough." He looked over at Tsunade. "So it's time isn't it? Let's but this last thing behind us and see what type of future our kids will show us."

Tsunade had crossed her fingers and leaned her chin on them as she watched the two men. For so many years it had been just her and Shizune. She'd forgotten what it was like to have so many friends let alone people she could call family. These two butted in on things that didn't necessarily concern them but when they did it was out of love. She stood went first to Iruka and kissed his cheek then gave Hiashi one. "Okay then, we'll stand as one – one family." Tsunade smiled at them but then lost it. "Unfortunately we have to take apart another family." The three walked arm in arm back over to the hospital.

Iruka frowned as they entered the prison wing but headed towards not the patient rooms but to another part of the building he'd never been in. They approached a door locked with not only a conventional lock but a seal as well.

Hiashi looked over at Iruka with a question in his eyes but he could clearly see that Iruka didn't know about this place either. Together they watched Tsunade perform a series of hand signs before placing her hand over the lock. Words shot out from her hand. She then used a key to open the manual lock. Tsunade seemed to steel herself as she opened those doors.

Once inside she relocked the door but didn't reseal it. It was very quiet in this place. There was a nurses' station and what appeared to be some offices, break room and possibly sleeping quarters on one end while locked rooms lined the other hallway. There were small squares in each door for the nurses to peer into and rectangular openings at the bottom of the doors with locks for the passage of food trays.

Iruka gasped and looked at Tsunade in horror. "Is this – is this where Naruto -? Oh God…" He swallowed loudly.

"What? What about Naruto?" Hiashi asked then seeing Tsunade's hate of the place and Iruka's distress, he finally got it. Hinata had told him of Naruto's beginnings and this was that place. Hiashi found his breath coming faster. Just being here in the hallway was making him claustrophobic.

"My Lady, this way please." A nin said as he rose from behind the nurses' station.

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to take Iruka's hand as they walked that hallway with only their footsteps making any sounds but she was the Hokage and weakness, especially here and now could not be allowed.

About the third room down, they stopped outside of the door where two Black Ops ninja guarded the door. Once the door was open, all six people entered the room.

White everywhere. Padded walls, ceiling and floor. Any sound would be absorbed by that padding. Bright white lights glared down on everyone. A hospital bed had been placed near the back wall. Chairs had been brought in for Inoichi and his wife as they looked down at their only child bandaged and bound to the bed.

Iruka felt sick to the stomach. He moved into Tsunade's line of sight and silently asked if this was _the room._ At her nod, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His first inclination was to destroy it. Iruka wanted to tear it down with his bare hands – make so that it and what had happened to Naruto had never existed.

"Lady Hokage! Surely this is too much!" Ino's mother stood and waved her hands about the room. "Ino was wrong – she knows that now! Don't lock her away…down here…please!" the woman took her daughter's hand and begged for leniency.

Tsunade looked down her nose at Ino. "Is this true? Do you admit you were wrong to rape Hinata's mind and use her as weapon against the man she loves? Do you take back everything you said about Naruto not being human or that he doesn't have the right to live? Speak girl – this will be your last chance to do so!" So hard her voice was that Tsunade wondered why the hospital floor didn't give way beneath them.

Ino couldn't raise her head – it was strapped to the bed. From neck to feet, her body was bandaged and everything hurt so much that it brought tears to her eyes. She could move her hands but her wrists were bound. Her legs hadn't taken as much damage still they too were bound at each ankle. Only with some help could she even hope to free herself. She'd begged her mother but her father wouldn't let her. Even as injured as she was, if she could just get free – she would try and escape this hell! She hadn't even been there twenty-four hours yet and it was driving her insane.

_If lying will get me out of here then I'll lie my damn head off! Why this place? Normal prison is bad but this…I'll never survive it!_ Ino didn't try to hide her tears. She squeezed her mother's hand and pulled out her little girl voice.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just-just scared." Ino whimpered. "I wanted – just wanted to protect everyone from the Nine-Tailed Fox that's all! Everyone's always talking about how it almost destroyed the village." Ino blinked as tears rolled into her hair. "I-I lost sight of Naruto and only saw the fox. I made a mistake! Please forgive me!"

"See how sorry she is! My baby should be allowed a normal hospital room! And heal her! Please Lady Tsunade or you Lord Hiashi – you can repair the damage that Hin- you can heal her! Please don't make her suffer like this." The mother begged.

Ino wisely didn't plead for herself anymore but softly called out to her mother who leaned down to wipe her face and kiss her. She would rely on her mother to get her out of this and then she could plot her escape and revenge.

Inoichi inhaled deeply and stood up. He turned away from the bed to stare at a white wall. "You'll lie your head off to get out of here. You'll let your mother convince the Hokage to let you out of this place so that later you can escape and get revenge." He paused with the pain he felt. "You're so selfish Ino. Did we make you that way?!" Inoichi looked over his shoulder at Ino. "If you did escape, your mother would most likely be locked away because I'm sure she'd help you. She loves you enough to give up her life for you but can you say the same?" He turned to stare at her.

Ino's eyes went wide. Her father was inside her mind! He knew exactly what she was thinking! "Father – why? Get out of my mind! Damn you!" She jerked on her bonds then screamed in pain. "Momma make him stop! Make him get me out of here! I don't deserve this! Obey me Momma – listen to me! I did nothing wrong! MOMMA!"

Ms. Yamanaka backed off Ino in shock. She looked at Ino and saw her baby but there was also a stranger there. That stranger wanted to use her. That stranger cursed the man who was her father. A stranger who didn't see the wrong in all she'd done. She hesitantly backed away and into her husband's arms. "Inoichi – what happened? Did we – did we do this to her?!" She hid her face against him and cried.

Iruka watched it all with anger and sorrow. The girl was truly sick but fully aware of every action she took. He began to see Tsunade's reasoning to be absolutely correct. He moved until he stood at her side. He wanted Ino to know he was there.

"WHAT?! QUIT STARING AT ME! MOMMA! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME I CAN'T STAY HERE! THIS IS INHUMANE!" Ino couldn't help but struggle even though it gave her pain. Maybe they would see this was wrong - that her fear of this place would change their minds.

"You're right – it is inhumane." Tsunade said effectively silencing Ino. She waved one hand about. "This place was built during the ninja wars. It was a place where enemies were experimented on and shut away for the safety of the villagers. Most don't even know this place even exists. I wish I didn't." Tsunade crossed her arms as being in the room chilled her.

Ino's harsh breathing and the soft sobs of her mother were muted in the padded room. Tsunade found herself speaking louder to keep her voice from disappearing.

"Those memories you stole from Hinata – you learned how Naruto was treated when he was three but obviously Hinata hid this part well, perhaps she buried it as we have tried to do. Naruto doesn't remember this place, thank God but he lived here the first few years of his life." When Iruka cupped her shoulder, Tsunade was grateful for the warmth.

The Yamanakas froze as did the Anbu. Ino frowned as if she didn't believe it or just didn't care. Each of the others looked the room over with new horror. Just the thought of a baby locked inside this room left wounds in each of their hearts. Never could they look at Naruto again without picturing a crying baby in this silent prison.

"Unlike Naruto, you'll have constant care. You'll never go hungry, you won't be drugged into a stupor and you won't be hosed down when you soil yourself. I'll even allow you visitors so you'll know the sound of someone's voice besides your own. Your parents can come twice a month." Tsunade looked at her parents. "You should know this room contains various seals for blocking chakra and the nin are highly skilled in genjutsu. Anbu will be present at each visit. You'll be asked to remove all clothing and put on nin whites. You'll be checked before entering and leaving this room."

Mrs. Yamanaka eyes went wide as she looked from the Hokage then back at her daughter obviously thinking that the precautions were unnecessary. Ino wasn't that dangerous. "No…it's too much My Lady! Please don't do this to my child – Please!"

Ino's anger was the only thing keeping her quiet. She was too incensed to form the words her hate produced. _He – IT lived here?! Why should I live in his pen?! _Ino growled in frustrated anger.

"My first inclination was to kill her." Tsunade said flatly. "It's within my rights as Hokage and the laws of this village to end her life – plus it is my desire as Naruto's mother! I want Ino dead!" Tsunade snapped then took a breath. "Hinata, bless her, could have killed her easily but instead she just incapacitated Ino. With shinobi medicines and care, Ino could leave the hospital in a few months but these are not normal circumstances. Ino committed several crimes. She'll be cared for but no advanced healing will be used. Her body will heal on its own or not. The rough estimate for that is five years." Tsunade ignored Ino and her mother's protests. "You will spend that time here – all of it. When she's healed, Ino will be moved to medium security nursing home." There was always the chance that Ino could change, realize her mistakes but Tsunade believed Naruto would go to the moon before that ever happened. "Understand me – this is a life sentence. If you would prefer death…"

"No! No please don't kill my baby. This is - her sentence is…we accept this." Ino's mother finally said but it was far from the truth. It will kill her slowly over the next several years to see her child this way but at least Ino will be alive.

"This is for him isn't?! He put you up to this – locking me away in this torture chamber! I'll get out. I swear I will then I'll kill all of you. _**Him and all of your so called family!"**_ Ino screamed at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled as she looked down on Ino. "You're welcome to try you BITCH! Every day, every single day you're in here, my staff is going to find a way to permanently drain you of every OUNCE of your chakra! I bet you thought you'd learn some new jutsu and use these people to help you escape." Tsunade laughed with real pleasure as Ino suddenly looked scared. "'This little piggy stayed home.' That's you and this is your new home. The day you leave this prison is the day I or Naruto let you out!" It was still a long way off before Naruto became Hokage and just maybe she wouldn't tell him what she'd done with Ino.

"Naruto doesn't know anything about this place or what's happening to you." Iruka said as he looked down on the girl who suddenly seemed to realize just what was happening to her. "He was satisfied when Hinata beat the shit out of you. You mean nothing to him anymore – you're not worth his time Ino. Hope you're happy here!" Now Iruka smiled. It wasn't a smile of pleasure but of seeing someone getting appropriate justice.

Ino screamed at them all especially her parents. She spouted words that blamed them for not being good parents and helping her escape or killing Naruto and the Hokage. Ino berated her father for being a weakling. Anything and everything erupted from her mouth until Inoichi couldn't stand it anymore.

At first he slapped her then he used his jutsu. The two Anbu moved to apprehend him but Tsunade held them off with one hand. The silence after all the yelling was somewhat ominous as they watched father and child.

After five minutes, Inoichi opened his eyes. "She is my child, carries my name – I should have a say in her punishment as well." He looked down and cupped her cheek. The teenager looked comatose, her mouth hung open slackly. "I've locked her inside her mind. I sent her back – back when we were happy. She'll relive those moments until I release her the next time we visit." Inoichi was crying as he spoke, he was despair. "When she comes out of it and sees where she is now and her fate – it should break her. A few…years of this," His voice broke. "Maybe she'll learn. Maybe she'll love her mother as her mother and not treat her like a damn servant or berate us. I just don't know where I went wrong!" His tears dripped on Ino's face as he leaned down to kiss her.

"It's not your fault – either of yours." Lord Hiashi finally spoke. He'd remained silent all this time because being there was so damn hard. He kept seeing Naruto there alone and bereft of love or any type of care and now Ino, her mind so confused and consumed with hate having to live five years of her life here. Hiashi had begun to wonder if death were preferable. Now he spoke to the parents of the offender.

"I wasn't there for Hinata as she grew. I ignored my first born much to my eternal shame." Hiashi took a sharp breath and knew he'd take that guilt with him to the grave. "She received no love or guidance from me and yet, she became a beautiful woman inside and out. Hinata chose to be who she is just as Ino has. You obviously loved her and were kind to her but she chose a different path – one that led her here. Forgive yourself Inoichi. All you can do now is love her and know that we don't blame you and still depend on you as a friend and fellow shinobi." Hiashi gripped the man's arm in friendship.

"We truly don't blame you Inoichi – either of you." Iruka went to the shinobi's wife and gently took her hands. "I won't lie and say I've forgiven Ino – that will take time but you're still our friends and if you need anything, we'll be there for you." Iruka gave her a soft smile then gently hugged the woman who then broke down completely.

Tsunade had a few words with the nin and Anbu then decided it was time to go. "Let's give some time alone with their daughter. I'll speak to you two later about the arrangements." She stood by the door and waited for Iruka and Hiashi. When Inoichi and his wife bowed to her she nodded, gave them a kind look then left.

They didn't speak as they left the secret ward. Tsunade kept walking, moving quickly until she found an exit. She pushed open the heavy door with too much force for it banged back against the hospital wall. Finally in the sun she lifted her face and let the tears fall.

Iruka dropped down to the ground too weak to stand anymore. Sitting cross-legged in the grass, he too looked up and around at his surroundings blinking back tears.

Hiashi paced. He needed to move but he never once left the sunny grass to sit in the shade. It seemed to him that all of life's sounds were louder, the scents sharper and the colors brighter. "When he wakes, let's have dinner at my house – no a whole day, anything he wants to do. Iruka, you said he was a different person when you took him away. Let's give him a taste of that here. I want him to feel that happy here, right here at home with his family and friends. I don't know if that's possible but I sure as hell want to try!" His voice was too loud even to his own ears but the feeling and desire to make Naruto feel special couldn't be denied.

Tsunade went to him and stepped into his arms. "We will try." She normally tried to contain herself when in public but right now she didn't care who was watching. After being in that place, experiencing only minutes of what Naruto had to endure for years, she needed to feel connected to somebody. "Yes, for Naruto, we'll try." Tsunade huddled closer pressing her face into Hiashi's chest trying to chase away the chill in her heart.

"Yeah, it's a good idea and the right time. Koji and his family are going home in a week. With them here, it should be a really special day for him." Iruka looked back up at the hospital. "He likes being outdoors a lot. Hardly ever closes his shades at night. His new affinity for being in the rain and storms – ah Naruto." Iruka pictured his son as a baby alone in that white room with the extra bright white lights and nothing else. "I've got pictures of me when I was born, laughing in my dad's arms." He stood and turned to Tsunade and Hiashi. "No parents, no pictures and no laughter. It's hard to imagine him not laughing." More silent tears. "Teuchi was the first to see him laugh – God I wish I'd been there." Iruka looked so lost that Tsunade went to him.

"Me too but we'll take pictures now – lots of them. He's never been more happy Iruka. Hinata and Sasuke, us – he's got it all now. We've got to put that place behind us, like he has." Tsunade hugged him tight then let go to wipe away her tears. "Let's freshen up then go check on him. I need to see him, don't you?" She took his hand then held the other out for Hiashi.

"Oh yeah." Iruka found a handkerchief and wiped at his eyes. "He's such a kid when he sleeps." He laughed weakly. "Legs and arms, every which way!"

"Hinata will break him of that, one way or another." Hiashi said with a touch of humor and innuendo. They all needed to smile and his words did the trick. Laughing they headed back into the hospital just as an explosion rocked the building.

* * *

**Kiba** had perked up during lunch but headed home afterwards saying he'd be by to see Naruto in the morning. Shikamaru went for a walk with Temari. She was going home probably the next day and they wanted to spend some time together. Although the food had improved Choji's mood, he was still saddened by losing Ino so he went on home. Lee wanted to find Guy-sensei and train, hoping he could become as strong as Naruto. So except those few, everyone else headed over to the hospital.

"Why won't you tell me what Lady Tsunade said to you?" Hinata asked for the hundredth time. She still didn't know what their punishment was.

"For one thing, I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said linking their arms. "Kinda depressing. I just want to check on your man, smack him for scaring me and just go veg out. It's been a long, complicated day." She yawned indicating the sleep she missed since Naruto and Takeshi had woken them so early that day.

"And we don't want to repeat ourselves. It can wait until tomorrow when Naruto wakes up or later because I'm sure you'll want to talk to him about what he did this morning, right little sister?" Neji added with a laugh.

Hinata nodded. "I was just so relieved that it didn't work – Ino's plan." She held on tighter to Sakura. "I could hear everything she was saying to him and the pain in his voice." Hinata shuddered. "After she'd been taken away and we danced, all I could think about was how glad I was to still have him. Naruto still wanted me." Her voice caught.

Sasuke took her free hand. "Of course he wanted you. Once the little idiot finally saw you – you're all he wanted." Sasuke smiled. "He's always been a little weird but Naruto's always known what he really wants too – to be Hokage and you." He blushed when she stopped to kiss his cheek.

"It was one thing too much, just like his suicide attempt." Shino added in his forthright way. "Kabuto was able to push that one button that made Naruto think he should die. It was the same this time but Naruto had too much to live for now – he wouldn't try to kill himself again no matter what. It was when she was talking about how nobody was there to celebrate him that got to him. Hearing people say nice things but always wondering if it's true or not has to drive him crazy." Shino stopped and looked at the inhabitants of Konoha. "I wouldn't take it personally you guys that he didn't tell you what he was going to do. His power – we'll never understand it. We just have to accept that parts of Naruto will always be hidden from us. It was as Lady Tsunade said, he protected us from himself. He'll be better now and that's what counts." Shino started walking again.

Tenten shook her head. "So silent you almost forget he's there but when he opens his mouth, Shino generally has something good to say. He's right, Naruto will be okay and people now know."

"Know what?" Neji asked when she didn't finish.

"My baby brother's power. That fight was for him but now they know not to fuck with him. Mess with Naruto and those he loves and they're in for a world of hurt." Sasuke smirked proud of Naruto.

They were nearing the hospital, each silent as they thought about their conversation and its meaning. Naruto probably hadn't meant it as a display of power but that's what it was. One teenaged boy did indeed have the power to destroy but his will and control of that power was the lesson to be learned.

Hinata's expression cleared. "Well I'm just happy he's okay. The fox heals his wounds but I did worry about his heart. What Shino said makes a lot of sense. Now, now we can focus on the future. Yesterday and this morning cleared up a lot of things for him. Naruto's forgotten most of his past and that's a good thing." Hinata would do her best to forget too. "We can start off brand new now. I wonder how he'll feel about a spring wedding." Hinata smiled.

"Should we pray for rain? I bet Naruto would appreciate that!" Sasuke asked with a laugh then had to duck Sakura's fist. It was then that the sound of an explosion reached their ears and they saw smoke coming from the hospital.

* * *

"**NARUTO!" **Iruka and Tsunade both yelled but then their ninja instincts kicked in. Their son's room was upstairs and away from the explosion. For now he was safe, the staff would look after him.

"He's fine! Help me – get these people under control! Those who can walk, lead them outside! You – go find the source of that explosion! You people know your jobs – do them!" Tsunade started barking orders. She had Iruka helping out those patients who were panicking. Lord Hiashi with his Byakugan was sent to find the source of the explosion while the hospital staff was either evacuating patients or caring for those unable to move. She ran off to check her office and the precious medical files and records to be sure nothing had been stolen or destroyed.

There were no other explosions but they still needed to evacuate the hospital for safety reasons. Assured that her office and files were okay, Tsunade hurried to help the doctors who had urgent care patients and those who'd been in the middle of surgery. She queried those ninja that came to help but there were no answers as yet.

* * *

"**DAD?!"** Hinata's eyes consumed her face as she ran towards Iruka.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Sasuke yelled his heart thumping too hard at seeing the hospital smoking.

"Hinata – go to Naruto! Sasuke go with her and check on your brother!" Iruka yelled at the pair, happy to see them. "Neji – help your uncle find the source of the fire! The rest of you help get the patients out!" _Naruto and Takeshi will be safe with them._

"Right!" The Chunins yelled.

* * *

"**Master** Jiraiya!" A Black Ops pair knelt next to the steaming pool of water.

Jiraiya was up at the hot springs relaxing for a change instead of peeping. He sat with a hot towel on his head which fell into the water as he was jerked out of a light sleep. "Huh, what? I'm sleepy guys – I stayed up late last night then was up watching Naruto all morning – let an old man sleep!" Since he was tired, Jiraiya wasn't above using the old man routine in order to get some peace.

"We found something Master Jiraiya – up on the mountain. Signs of rogue ninjas close to where Naruto was fighting." Now the Sannin gave them his attention.

"And?" Jiraiya sat up.

"And the dogs tracked two scents back towards the village and lost them. But there's more. On our way here, we saw smoke coming from the hospital and it was being evacuated. This could have been the work of those men we tracked." The masked man scooted backwards as the Sannin stood.

Jiraiya wrapped a towel around his waist. "Inform the Hokage and lock down the village." He got out of the water. "Maybe it's nothing, just somebody seeking help but a fire at the hospital where Naruto and Takeshi are? I'll take responsibility – GO!" He ran back to the changing room to get dressed. "Dammit what now?"

* * *

**Hiashi** followed the smoke. His eyes tracked it to the lower level of the hospital near to the morgue. There were already several orderlies using extinguishers on the fire that had escaped into the hall. Leaving them to do that, he searched all the remaining rooms and had just entered the morgue itself when Neji showed up.

"Uncle! Have you found anything?" Neji's Byakugan was already activated. He'd searched each floor on his way downstairs but had seen nothing. "It's chaos up there. What the hell happened?" His eyes inspected the insides of a dead body.

"It was an explosion. It rocked the building but so far that closet is the only thing that's been destroyed. This room is clean as well." Lord Hiashi turned to his nephew. Check the upper floors – see to Naruto and I'll take a closer look at that closet there's something suspicious about all this." He waited to hear Neji agree then hurried off back to the closet.

Neji knew Hinata was with Naruto so he decided to head up to the roof and work his way down.

* * *

**Hinata** dropped down into the familiar room and froze. The beds were empty. She made it to the bed her lover had been in and she lifted the sheet as if Naruto was hiding there. That's how Sasuke found her.

"They've already moved them?" He asked as he landed on the window sill.

Hinata blinked then let out a sigh. "They must have. Since he's the Hokage's son, they probably moved him right away. And Takeshi too." She let go of the sheet and started towards the door. "Come on, maybe they can tell us where he is. If Dad's worried, Mama Tsunade must be too." She smiled at him but Hinata's stomach felt a little weird.

Sasuke noticed. "We'll find him." He said and held out a hand for her.

Hinata nodded, glad to have him as a friend.

* * *

**The** bird call sounded and everyone froze in disbelief. There was another possible intruder in the village. They hadn't gotten over the sounds of the earth exploding from this morning yet. But fear set in and the villagers hustled their asses. In under thirty minutes, all the streets were empty. Houses, doors, windows even some club houses were locked up tight.

"What?! Who the hell ordered a lockdown and why?" Tsunade was sweating. She'd just managed to save two lives. One doctor had made a fatal mistake during surgery when the explosion happened. Another patient's heart had stopped as they were being evacuated. She felt exhilarated and exasperated at the same time. After all that, she did not need to hear that the village had intruders!

"Lady Tsunade. May I talk to you in your office?" Jiraiya walked up. He spoke formally but looked like he'd rushed there. His clothes were disheveled and his hair was a little wild.

Tsunade's heart dropped. "Get everyone out then check the hospital again. Be sure there are no more explosives. I want all available Chunins, Jonins and Anbu Black Ops standing by." She told Shizune then turned to go to her office but paused. Without looking back Tsunade said. "Bring me my son." That's all she said before striding off.

"Ma'am!" Shizune said blinking. Tsunade was really a mother now, to put her son first in the middle of a crisis. She hurried off to give the orders and locate Naruto.

The door shut firmly behind Jiraiya. Tsunade slipped into her private bathroom to wash her hands and face. Using a towel she reentered the office to face Jiraiya. "What happened?"

"There was someone – two – out there as Naruto and Takeshi were fighting. They'd made a hideout to match the surroundings and probably used a little genjutsu – it was never noticed. It has to be enemy or rogue ninjas. The Anbu used ninja dogs to track their scents. The dogs came straight back to the village. Maybe it's completely innocent or maybe Naruto's display attracted some unwanted attention. No sooner than the Anbu told me this than this fire happened here at the hospital." Jiraiya's expression was grim.

"A diversion but is it about Naruto or taking down the village? Dammit!" Tsunade threw the towel against the wall. "WHAT?" She screamed when there was a knock on the door, it was Lord Hiashi.

Hiashi entered cautiously. "This wasn't an accident. Exploding tags were used to start the fire. As of yet I've found no more tags. Neji is checking the rest of the hospital." He looked from one Sannin to the other. "A new plot against Konoha?"

* * *

**Hinata** comforted a crying baby. She and Sasuke had been drafted to help get the babies out of the nursery. They'd had a recent surplus of babies born so there were four newborns more than the staff could handle on their own. She held two babies, one crying and the other miraculously sleeping. Even though she'd been told where to take the babies, Hinata never stopped looking for Naruto. "Shh, little one. I'm sorry, I'll keep you safe but I need to find Naruto."

Hinata juggled the bundles as her eyes searched through the walls. Sasuke had already taken his burden outside and she was on her own. "Naruto where are you?" She wanted to scream his name but he was unconscious and unable to answer. Hinata also didn't want to upset the babies.

She spun around at the sound of running feet. Hinata gasped to see Neji striding her way. "Neji have you seen Naruto? Tell me you know where he is!"

Neji looked at his frantic cousin but she was gently holding the two babies. Her touch was gentle and loving even as her face showed anxiety. He took the sleeping baby from her. "He's not upstairs. How many floors have you searched?"

"This one and the two beneath it. Sasuke will probably check the others. This doesn't make any sense! Why can't I find him? Nobody knows where he is!" Hinata pressed the baby against her chest then paused as it rubbed his tiny face against her breast. "Oh he's hungry. I'm sorry precious, I'm not your mommy." She cradled the little one with a look of longing on her face. It ought to feel awkward holding the baby but like Naruto on their last mission, it felt normal. He wasn't hers but babies were love and she couldn't resist kissing him and wishing he was hers and Naruto's.

"We should get him to his mother. Come on. Naruto's probably outside somewhere. We're having a hard time finding him because he's sleeping. We can't hear him yelling or that loud laugh of his, that's all." Neji said with a smile and prayed it was true.

Hinata nodded and hurried towards the stairwell. She would have preferred the window but it might scare the baby and he was just starting to calm down some being close to her breast and the beat of her heart.

They turned over the babies and began searching for Naruto. Most of the patients were outside and far away from the hospital. The other Chunins had arrived and joined in the search. Iruka was talking to the staff but as of yet neither Naruto or Takeshi could be found.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Lord Hiashi exited the hospital and moved out into the street. She waited as the chatter calmed and stopped. "The danger has passed. I'm sorry for any trauma this event has caused. The fire is out and was contained to one small area. The damage was minimal and poses no threat to you or the building itself. We'll be moving you back into the hospital in an hour or so. I ask for patience through this process."

Off to one side a large group of ninja were gathered. Ibiki stood at the front. Tsunade went to them. "Report."

"So far no one has seen them. The scents were hard to follow once they entered the village but it appears that they did at some point visit the hospital. All the gates are closed and guarded. None of the lookouts have seen any movement in the forest. Either they got what they wanted and are long gone or they're holed up somewhere in the village." Ibiki looked at the patients littering the street, the only people still out besides the hospital staff and the ninjas. "Could be they're hiding in plain sight. Any idea why they attacked the hospital specifically? Anything missing?"

Tsunade had only done a cursory search but nothing had been tampered with. None of the valuable medicines or manuals had been taken. "No I don't believe so." A lot of manpower was concentrated here. "Recheck the hospital files, important documents and medicines then send people out to check all the other strategic and important places in the village." Tsunade saw Shizune and Iruka talking quietly and frowned. The two of them seemed upset and then there was Hinata with worry written all over her face and the rest of her friends scowling. As the group came her way she wavered for a moment already aware of what they were about to say.

"Tsunade…Tsunade he's gone. They're both gone. Somebody's kidnapped our son!"

* * *

**The **sun was getting lower and lower in the sky as the two men ran with their burdens draped over their backs. They were beyond the mountains now having made good time but still too damn close to the Hidden Leaf.

"Don't you think we should dope them up soon? I heard that they'll wake up sometime tomorrow. These kids recuperate fast." A low voice said. The owner of that voice was just shy of six feet and he carried the taller Takeshi on his back. "There's no way we can hold them once they wake up." He shivered slightly in awe. As a ninja, he'd seen many powerful jutsu but the chakra inside these two overshadowed all of the rest.

"Soon. I don't want to stop just yet. We need more distance between us and them. Our little diversion seems to have worked out well since no one's on our tail. It'll take us days to get out of the Land of Fire especially carrying theses two so it's important we cover as much land as possible now. We'll stop around midnight for an hour to rest and take care of these boys." This ninja had deep brown eyes and was shorter than his comrade. He shifted Naruto a bit and sped up his pace.

As specialists in stealing jutsu, Toki wished he could emulate Naruto's power but he didn't know how to extract chakra or he'd forget about handing Naruto over to the Akatsuki. As it was he hoped his special genjutsu would allow him to control the one Suki carried. How simple their lives would become with Takeshi to fight all their battles for them but if that didn't happen – the highest bidder could have the boy. Some ninjas and hidden villages would love to have their very own Jinchuriki. After all they like the Akatsuki could probably take the phoenix out of him or find some way to use him. That's all Jinchuriki were good for anyway, to be used as weapons.

"Come on – we've got hours to go before we can stop!" His tone was urgent as he nimbly hopped over a boulder then landed like a cat and kept on running. His partner followed. Every few miles he would turn and be sure to cover any tracks they'd made using a form of the Hiding Camouflage Technique and earth jutsu. They weren't invisible but their scent was reduced and any tracks removed.

* * *

**Neji**, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were sent out to search for signs of Naruto. Each and every patient was checked to be sure they were who they were supposed to be. The Hokage building and residence was searched to see if anything was missing. The academy, the police station, the master builder's home and office as well as storage buildings containing the history of the village were all searched. Nothing was missing but one teenager and one young man plus some powerful sedatives.

Hinata sat quietly on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. This sitting and waiting was driving her insane. She'd come here to be closer to Naruto and to keep an eye out for her brother. Mama Tsunade had forbid anyone from going out until they had something concrete to go on. The enemy was obviously skilled and she didn't want her forces thinned out following false trails. When Neji's group found something – then they would go.

"Naruto…" She wanted to blame him. If he hadn't acted out then these people would have never have seen his power and taken him from her but she couldn't. Hinata knew she could just as easily blame herself for leaving him alone and not being there to prevent this but that was just as stupid. Rising she paced in the encroaching darkness. "Where are you baby? Come on Naruto, tell me where you are! Nine-Tailed Fox, please continue to keep him safe!" As great as her gift was, she wished for the power to see him wherever he was.

A cloud hid the stars and she thought back to that night with him up here. Naruto had stripped and stood naked in the rain. It had stormed around him and he'd smiled. His joy had returned to him that night. Naruto had stopped living for the day – their future had started then. Here on the image of the man who'd changed his life, his life had changed again but now it included her. Though Hinata was vividly remembering that night, her birthright had been continuously active. She saw Neji hurrying back towards the village. Hinata jumped.

"This is really fucked up. Just Fucked!" Sasuke paced angrily outside the Hokage's building. "Why? Why can't he get a moment of freaking normalcy? Something's always happening!"

There were several nods to his words. It was true, lately Naruto's life had been big upset after another. The Hokage and Iruka-sensei were up in her office. They'd requested that they be alone as they waited. Lady Tsunade had gone white when she learned Naruto was missing. She'd maintained her calm before her shinobi but this private time with Iruka more than likely gave her and him time to not only break down but also to prepare for the rescue and annihilation of those who dared take their son.

"Neji's back!" Hinata yelled as she ran to meet them, her hair streaming in the breeze she made. She didn't stop but raced inside the building to wait on her brother's news. "Mama! Neji's back!" Hinata burst into the office.

Tsunade felt her heart catch to hear the name mama. She was happy hearing it come from Hinata but right now she wanted to hear it coming from a masculine voice. Tsunade got off the couch where she'd been sitting underneath Iruka's arm and moved to stand behind her desk as the rest of Naruto's friends entered the office. A few minutes of tense silence then Neji entered a little breathless.

"They made good time. Almost a day ahead of us." Neji's voice sounded loud in the tense atmosphere. "They're very good my lady leaving little to no tracks. If it hadn't been for Akamaru's keen nose…" Neji shook his head. "Shino sent out some bugs – they'll find him. Those three are still tracking them. We should go now because they're already beyond the mountains headed towards the border."

Tsunade nodded. "You're going of course." She said to Iruka and got a sharp nod from him. "And all of you. Shizune…"

"I won't make any mistakes this time. I swear on my life!" Shizune exclaimed. She'd already changed into her ninja gear.

"Thank you." Tsunade said and rounded the desk. "You'll need some backup in case there are more than two of them." She took Iruka's hand then Hinata's as she walked out of the office. Her ninjas were gathered at the academy – those not guarding the village or still checking the village.

When she stepped out into the night, she stopped. "Thank you." They too had been watching for Neji and came to her first. "Kiba and Shino are still tracking them. You'll have to move quickly to catch up to them. I assume you're all volunteering?" It was the parents of the Chunins plus all of their sensei. "Wow this is quite a force but as you know I can't send all of you." Tsunade blinked and gave them a small smile. "We've been here before. I hope this is the last time." She sighed for she didn't believe it. As much as she wanted him home, someone else wanted him too – wanted him dead.

"Kakashi, you and Iruka are in charge." As she spoke Jiraiya showed up to stand at Kakashi's side. Tsunade nodded – he would go as well. "Jonins support your teams. Tsume please lend your and Kuromaru's tracking skills to your son's. Shibi you as well. And Choza." Tsunade said as the large man added himself to the ranks. He was out to prove that he really did mean what he said the day before.

Hinata kissed her father and Lady Tsunade. "Well what the hell are you people waiting for?! LET'S GO!" The young woman spared none of them a second glance but took off at a run.

Iruka got out a short laugh. "I think Hinata's in charge. Book it people!" He said and they all fell in behind him.

* * *

"**What** are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as a body ran beside him.

"Helping. Gaara would never forgive me if I didn't help save the man who changed his life." Temari said. "Besides, with your skills, you need someone at your back!" She grinned at him.

Shikamaru blinked then smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll let you watch my back. Hope you like what you see!" Then, "Thanks Temari, Hinata and Naruto will appreciate too."

Temari blushed and nodded. "I've always liked your ass Shikamaru." She said softly then laughed when he lost his footing. "We'd better focus on the mission!" Her hand steadied him and they shared a look before continuing.

* * *

_**Not**_ _so loud my lady! …Yes I love your singing but…I'm so tired…_ Takeshi told the phoenix but frowned for the song wasn't her normal greeting but loud and harsh. _ Sorry I'm not strong enough…you wanted to continue the fight…my body hurts…and I'm so uncomfortable…are we still in the forest?_

_**Wake up Takeshi! You need to wake up. Something has happened. You and Naruto have been kidnapped!**_

_What! I…I can't open my eyes! What's wrong? Phoenix!_

_**Hush now and listen to me. I was resting myself and only woke a little while ago when a foreign substance entered your body. I've been trying to wake you for a couple of hours now. It was some type of drug to keep you under but I'm stronger than some medicine! It will be out of your system soon. I know you are tired my human child but you must try to save yourself. Even weakened you should be able to escape these men!**_

_What about Naruto? Can you tell if he's okay? The fox?_

_**I just know that he is near and like you unconscious. Takeshi, if you can get away, get to Konoha, they will come – Naruto's friends will rescue him. Please my son, try and awake up!**_

_I'm trying my lady, I'm trying. _Takeshi told her and focused on trying to open his eyes or moving some part of his body. He tried to sense his surroundings. At the moment he was still and lying on the ground. He could smell earth and he was cold. _Nighttime. Is it the same day? _ It was a magnificent battle but now it seemed minor in comparison to their situation. _Naruto! Fox! If I can, I'll take you with me – we'll go together. Wake up my friends!_

_

* * *

_**The** sun rose lighting their steps. Those steps were a bit slower now but they kept moving. The drugs stolen from the hospital had been given to the boys and both were dead weights on their captors' backs.

"Stay in the trees out of sight. We need to find a place to hide for a couple of hours, get some decent rest. Keep a sharp eye out!" Toki said.

Suki had very sharp eyes almost as good as an eagle's. Trusting in his ability, Suki didn't watch where he was going but looked for a place to hide. They could use earth style jutsu but it would be better to find a natural type of setting without changing the landscape and possibly calling attention to themselves. An hour or more went by before he saw something. "Northeast, two miles."

Toki immediately changed direction. The trees grew denser and it was hard to move through them so they dropped to the ground and wove their way to the perfect little nest – so to speak. Putting Naruto down, Toki checked to be sure no animals were currently making this their home.

It was like a tepee made out trees. A storm or something had knocked together several trees. The space inside would be just big enough for the four of them. Toki swept it out for it was full of feces from many animals and bones. Suki put Takeshi down then gathered even more tree limbs with lots of leaves on them. They wouldn't even need to use genjutsu to camouflage it. It was perfect. He set up several alarms and traps and within thirty minutes they were hidden out of sight and sleeping the morning away.

* * *

**Naruto **heard deep breathing and at first thought it was coming from himself but he yawned and realized the source was someone else. Of course Hinata came to mind but no, it wasn't her either. He lay thinking about who it was and gradually his memories of the last day came back to him.

_Gamabunta and Jiraiya, Chunin scroll, adoption and that bitch Ino. Man she almost succeeded in breaking us up! But the fox…thank God for him. Then…yeah that that talk with my parents…he, he, he parents. They're truly mine now – legally and no one can take them from me!_ He smiled with satisfaction. _And finally letting off some steam. Damn, I really let loose didn't I? _ Naruto could feel the soreness and tightness in his muscles. _Takeshi! Ah, man – I hope he's okay. I went way overboard._

**YOU DID. SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO WAKE UP?**

_Nine-Tailed Fox! It's you! _Naruto finally recognized the deep breathing and opened his eyes. He blinked at the light. _Huh? _As his eyes adjusted to the light, Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock. _What happened?_

**YOU SHOULD KNOW. THIS IS NOT MY DOING CHILD. WITHIN THE LAST DAY – THIS HAPPENED. **His voice was neutral, neither full of hate and anger nor genial and lenient.

It was still a room but there appeared to be a skylight in the ceiling letting in bright light. There was grass in certain places, where Naruto lay and more behind the gigantic cage doors. Inside the cage there appeared to be many trees and a running stream. He still couldn't fully see the fox because of the multitude of leaves but those red eyes looked out at him as always. _I did this? But how…?_ Naruto sat up and grabbed his ankles. He faced the fox. _Do you like it?_

…**IT WILL…IT WILL DO.**

Naruto grinned so hard his eyes disappeared. He rocked and hummed to himself. He had no idea how he changed this place but the fox liked it and it was a place he himself wouldn't mind visiting in the future when he and the fox talked.

**STUPID HUMAN. MAYBE THIS WILL WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE – WE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED.**

He did stop grinning and rocking. Naruto blinked. _And?_

**AND? YOU HAVE BEEN TAKEN FROM YOUR HOME POSSIBLY TO BE KILLED AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS AND?! YOUR SMALL BRAINS MUST HAVE BEEN ADDLED DURING THAT FIGHT! THE PHOENIX HAS ALREADY AWOKEN HER PET – THEY PLOT THEIR ESCAPE.**

His mouth opened wide and those blue eyes peeped at the fox. _Takeshi got kidnapped too?! Uh-oh, this is my fault. If all that crap inside me hadn't been itching to get out – Takeshi's secret would never have been found out. Hey! How do you know what's going on with them? _Naruto got up on his knees and crawled forward a bit.

**I CAN HEAR HER INFERNAL SINGING! SHE STARTED THE MOMENT YOU TWO WERE DRUGGED. I ASSUME THAT SINCE SHE STARTED SINGING THEN THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE DOING. MORE THAN LIKELY HE IS ABOUT TO REGAIN CONCOUINESS – UNLIKE YOU!**

_You can hear her sing? Why can't I hear it too? I wanna hear it! Takeshi said it's like paradise or something! Is it really beautiful? _Naruto strained his ears to hear the phoenix's song. Excitement was written all over his face.

Large red eyes squinted at Naruto. ** YOU REALLY ARE STUPID AREN'T YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK INSIDE YOU!**

Naruto laughed and laughed. He fell over laughing. This went on for a few minutes before he rolled over on his stomach, wiped his eyes and smiled gently at the fox. _You know she's coming don't you? Hinata is coming for us. She loves us so much…we're going to be fine._ He lay with his face cupped in his hands. _The minute we went missing the people who took us were doomed. Hinata, Mama, Dad, Sasuke, ha even Shikamaru – they're out for blood now._ Naruto blinked. I_ was stupid before…I doubted them and I was scared of losing them, of loving them._ Now another smile. _But not anymore. They'll save us or we'll save ourselves. The fact that I woke up here means you're probably working to rid my body of the drugs so that I'll wake up for real. Like what the phoenix is doing for Takeshi. You want to help me. You want to give this life a chance. I'd like to think it was something I said but I bet it was Hinata that made the difference. You feel her love too don't you?_

The fox said nothing, just blinked. **THEY'LL DRUG YOU AGAIN. YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM KONOHA. YOU COULD MEET UP WITH YOUR WORST ENEMY BEFORE HELP ARRIVES.**

Naruto nodded. The fox wasn't going to answer him but that was okay. They both knew where the other stood. They were in this together; he could feel it even if the fox wouldn't say the words. _Understood. Guess I'll go see if I can wake up then. I don't know how much good it will do though because my body is all achy. I probably won't be able to do much more than help Takeshi get away or cause a ruckus so everyone knows where we are._

He got up slowly and walked towards what now looked like the entrance to a park with a road just outside of it. Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder at the fox. _Thanks. You had the perfect opportunity to take me over during that fight but you didn't. And you're right, we're probably headed for the Akatsuki and instead of letting me sleep and being taken to them – you woke me. I guess Dad would say you were being honorable. I don't know much about honor but I now know what it feels like to be cared for. _Naruto turned back around smiled and bowed to the fox. _Watch my back! _With a laugh, Naruto ran off down the road to see if he could wake himself up.

**TINY, WEAK HUMAN. WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT HONOR? HMPH! ** The fox turned away from the bars and lay down in the fragrant grass swishing his tails.

* * *

**Takeshi **had woken but lay completely still for almost fifteen minutes before allowing his eyes to open ever so slightly to see his surroundings. Upon waking, he knew he was lying on his side with his arms tied behind his back and his legs bound. Thankfully his mouth and eyes were uncovered. There was a body next to his and from the scent it was Naruto. There were two other bodies, one behind him the other on the far side of Naruto. Takeshi got the impression one was very big and the other average, about his size. He smelled damp earth, heard the sounds of the forest but not water. They were far from the river which meant they were far from the Hidden Leaf Village.

The limited glimpse he allowed himself showed them to be in a dark place but it was definitely daytime for rays of light entered the enclosure. They were packed in the small place. Naruto's face was practically in his chest and man behind him had one knee pressed into the small of his back. He and Naruto were at a distinct disadvantage with their hands tied up. They had no weapons and all they had on were hospital pajamas. But he knew he could call on the phoenix's power and not be detected by anyone other than Naruto. A claw would deftly take care of his bindings. He could escape easily but…what of Naruto?

Takeshi looked down and saw vivid blond locks. It didn't appear that Naruto was awake. His breathing was steady and even. Maybe the fox wasn't helping him the way the phoenix had him. He knew he could get away but carrying Naruto would slow him down in his current condition. _Naruto! Dammit I don't want to leave you behind! But if I don't – we're both dead. Damn…_

Suddenly Naruto tilted back his head and looked dead at Takeshi and grinned. He winked at his friend then with no caution whatsoever lifted his head and glanced around curiously.

Takeshi blinked glad to see Naruto awake but wondered what the hell he was doing. He was going to alert their captors that he wasn't drugged anymore. He shook his head slightly and tried to tell Naruto to lay back down with his eyes.

Naruto just grinned at him then yawned loudly. "I'm hungry – when are you guys going to feed us?"

Eyes of smoke and eyes black as pitch snapped open and stared at Naruto in shock.

"I gotta pee too. So help me out!" Naruto demanded of them.

* * *

"**Why **are you stopping?" The young man asked as he stopped to look back at his companion. "I thought you were in a hurry. Something up?" He looked around knowing that particular look in the other's eyes.

"Yes, yes. I think we should go this way. Come!" The younger man took off away from the path that would take them to the village Hidden in the Leaves and headed deeper into the forest.

There was excitement in the air and the other man grinned. This wouldn't be a boring trip after all.

* * *

"**Kiba!" **Hinata called out to her teammate as he sat in a tree resting.

"Hey you guys caught up to me! You made good time." Kiba pushed back his hood and looked at his friends. "You brought too many people. It's just two of them, well so far. Akamaru's watching them. They hunkered down to sleep for a while."

"How are you doing Shino?" Shibi asked of his son.

"I'm okay Father. I've several insects ready to attack or protect Naruto and Takeshi when time comes." Shino told Iruka.

"Have they woken or can you tell?" Kakashi asked.

"No, at least not since I left Akamaru. They're still out of it. Hinata?" He asked as she dropped her head and covered her face with her hands. It looked as if she was crying because her shoulders were shaking. "He's okay – I promise!"

"Hinata…" Iruka took her shoulders in comfort but blinked in surprise when she lifted her head and laughed. "Hinata?"

"He's fine and sleeping through it all! That nut!" Hinata turned and hugged her second father. "He'll never even know he was taken! No doubt he'll be angry that he missed all the action!" She giggled.

Everyone seeing Hinata laugh, lightened the atmosphere. Before when they didn't know anything, all they could expect was the worst but now – this mess would be over in minutes!

Neji just laughed and dared to kiss Tenten's cheek in front of everybody. "Then shall I take a look?"

"By all means." Kakashi shook his head and waved a hand for Neji to go ahead. The Hyuga male only went a short distance ahead of the group and took a look around.

"There are a few traps – deadly ones. Explosives too aimed at slowing us down and reducing our numbers. Akamaru's dug himself a hole fairly close though." Neji looked further ahead then froze for a second. "Well we need to come up with a plan of attack quickly – Naruto's awake and he just woke up his kidnappers." There was an exasperated smile on his face when he looked back at his friends.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Takeshi?"

"Hard to tell. If he's awake, he's playing possum unlike Naruto. He's probably planning to escape." Neji said.

"No, he is definitely awake." Tsume said when her dog woofed softly at her. "He's chakra just increased."

"Okay. Asuma, you and your team, Tsume and Choza - work yourselves around behind them so they can't escape. Hurry we don't want chaos to erupt on what could be an easy rescue." Kakashi said and watched as they hurried away.

"Shino would Naruto recognize your of your insects? Use them to warn him not to do anything." Shibi told his son. "I'll help in shielding them when the time comes."

His voice held laughter as he spoke. "I don't know Father, we are talking about Naruto but I'll try." Several insects left Shino's sleeve and flew off in Naruto's direction.

Kakashi nodded. "Guy your team leads – take care of those traps. Kurenai – Hinata, I assume you'll want first blood?" He raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Hinata nodded then looked at Iruka. "I'd love it if we fought side by side Dad." She smiled at him.

"I'd be honored to." Iruka smiled back then looked to Shizune. "Please watch our backs." He said giving her his trust to do the right thing this time.

"I will." She vowed then looked at Sakura. "Watch yourself – we need ninjas with medical training."

"Of course – protect myself and help the injured. Got it!" Sakura jerked on her gloves.

One man stood off to one side silent and determined. He'd failed Naruto once, he wouldn't do it again.

"Jiraiya, join us – Naruto's family is going to save him." Iruka looked to the silent Sannin. "We do this together." He nodded when Jiraiya moved next to Hinata and cupped the girl's cheek.

Team Guy fanned out just behind Neji ready to follow his directions. Kiba had already left to join Akamaru, his nose keeping him safe. Team Kakashi were just behind Guy's.

"Naruto's waiting, let's bring him home!" Iruka said setting the Konoha shinobi in motion.

* * *

"**How** the fuck did you wake up?!" Toki growled at Naruto's bright face. "Shut up! In case you didn't realize it – your life is in our hands!" He jerked on Takeshi's shoulder but the long-haired kid appeared to be still sleeping. "Must have messed up the damn dosage!" He grabbed the pack at his side and rummaged inside of it.

"Damn my body hurts. Takeshi's really strong." Naruto squirmed until he was leaning up some. "You should forget about dosing me and run you know. My family will be here soon." Naruto warned and looked the men over. Just looking at them would scare anybody with any sense but he felt no fear. He might be tied up and weak but they were the ones who would lose if he called up his power.

"Jinchuriki have no family! Your village despises you and uses you simply as weapon!"

He nodded. "Yeah, they do sometimes but I don't mind. And I do have family and they're going to kick your ass if you don't get the hell out of here." Naruto spoke softly and held the slate gray eyes with his blue ones. "Just go. Leave and you'll survive this."

Takeshi wondered at Naruto's confidence. He wondered if his friend had a plan. _What do you think my lady? Should we wait or take advantage of this?_

…_**Wait Takeshi, be ready but wait.**_

Toki looked at Suki then back at Naruto. "You're bluffing brat and Suki will prove it." Toki jerked his head towards the opening and the big man moved to exit the small enclosure when several bugs flew in by his nose.

They flew around in a circular pattern and briefly formed the leaf sign before flying to Naruto. They swarmed over the teen then one separated from the group to land on Naruto's nose.

Naruto crossed his eyes to look at the bug then started to laugh his head off. "I'm going to learn about insects yet! Too late you bastards – you're already dead! Relax Takeshi - Konoha to the rescue!"

Takeshi opened his eyes to see several insects flying about Naruto's head and his happy smile. He looked over in time to see the big guy dash outside and at the same time an explosion went off.

"The brat's right! There's a group of ninja headed this way – over a dozen! They're disarming the traps! We need to go Toki!" The big man reached in for his pack with one hand, Naruto's ankles with the other. "They won't attack as long as we've got you!" Suki dragged Naruto out of the wooden tepee and held him upside down.

"**Ouch!** You're going to regret that! Just chill Takeshi and watch our friends do their stuff!" Naruto yelled out and blinked hard because of all the blood rushing to his head.

Toki glanced down at Takeshi debating on whether to grab him or not then decided to leave the boy. "I won't forget you! I know what you are!" He kicked Takeshi in the stomach for the hell of it then joined Suki outside.

Takeshi grunted and spat, "Bas-tard."

"Hold him in front of you so they can see him and let's get the fuck out of here!" Toki yelled and shouldered his pack. He looked around then headed directly behind the tepee. Just as he rounded the structure, Toki kicked at the tepee and it crumbled on top of Takeshi and some of the debris tumbled down further impeding their pursers.

Suki flipped Naruto over his shoulder ignoring the boy's groan of pain and started running. He tossed out several smoke bombs hoping to buy them some time.

Toki only got a few yards when the sounds of growling slowed him up. Because of the smoke he couldn't tell what kind of animal it was. "Trees!" They went up and jumped from limb to limb before a huge hand slapped the trees knocking them down to the forest floor. Toki's hands flew then vines grew from the ground and waved about in the air latching onto whatever was nearby. His grass style jutsu would help them out.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

"That's my brother!" Naruto gasped as fire burned away the vines but that didn't stop Toki. He just created more and Suki added his own earth style jutsu to create a wall of dirt blocking any more of Sasuke's fire.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru shattered that wall.

Suki threw out a shower of shuriken but they were thrown back at him by a strong wind from a fan. Naruto was used as a shield.

"HELLO – THAT SHIT HURTS!" He screamed as his chest and thighs were penetrated with the sharp stars.

Choji was using his large hands to try and free Takeshi when the leaves and limbs exploded and the dirty young man rose from the debris on iridescent wings. "Whoa man, you can fly? Cool!" He said with a grin but rushed to catch Takeshi when his wings failed and he dropped down. "Hey take it easy, I got ya."

"What of Naruto?" Takeshi was surprised at how tired he still was. Had he tried to escape, he wouldn't have gotten very far.

"Umm, well he's being thrown around a bit but he heals quickly. I think Hinata's about to make her move. Sasuke's making a path for her."

Sasuke, Iruka and Hinata were heading for Suki and Naruto. They were dodging shuriken and kunai.

Suki created several earth style clones to slow them down as he and Toki backed away but before they could get too far a huge dog and a wild looking woman confronted them. "Suki – combination!"

The two rogues stood back to back. Hands and fingers were a blur as huge vines again came up out of the ground attacking all of their foes. At the same time a whirlwind made of earth blasted out blinding and pelting Naruto's friends.

Hinata was able to shield the three of them while Shikamaru and Asuma huddled behind Temari's fan. The others were left to fight off the vines and be pounded upon by the swirling earth.

Jiraiya summoned a toad for protection and from behind him formed the Rasengan. Kakashi turned around and lifted his headband. In the palm of one hand he held his chakra. Neji performed his rotation and was able to send some of the earth flying back at Toki and Suki. Seeing a temporary opening, Temari also sent the dirt flying back and cut the vines holding them in place. The Rasengan followed Temari's cutting wind. Shino having been protected by his father's bugs sent his own in to try and protect Naruto. Shikamaru sent a shadow to capture Toki and break his control.

Naruto's once white pajamas were covered in blood and dirt. There were leaves and sticks in his hair and he was still hanging upside down. He was being rescued but it was costing him.

"Argh! Suki I can't move!" Toki cried. "Kill him! If we can't have him then kill him!" Never had they thought a Jinchuriki would be fought so hard for. If only they'd known…

"Die!" Kakashi said as he ran in and sent his hand into Toki's chest ending the man's life. Before he could grab Naruto, more earth impeded him for Suki and Naruto were disappearing into the ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she dropped her shield. Her Byakugan was activated and she tracked them moving through the earth. "That way! Sakura!"

"On it!" Sakura ran in the direction Hinata pointed then smashed the earth stopping Suki cold. Choza and Choji with the hands of giants began to dig searching for the blond.

"Earth Burial!" Suki's voice could just be heard from underneath layers of dirt.

Shock flowed through them as the earth climbed their bodies threatening to suffocate them. Each and every one of them used their jutsu to free themselves but the dirt just kept coming. Suki must have been using every last ounce of his chakra to control the loose earth.

"NO! NO YOU WON'T KEEP US APART!" Hinata screamed gaining all of their attention. "NARUTOOOOO!" She used her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and spun so fast that she created a hole in the ground to free herself. With a glare she charged Suki who had risen from the ground but Naruto's head was buried, his body leaning against his captor.

"That's very good. I am impressed. It's a good imitation of my technique but nothing beats the original." Gaara spoke in that soft way of his. Using his sand he took control of the earth in front of Hinata, laying down a path for her. As Suki's earth continued to cover the Konoha shinobi, his sand did the same to Suki.

Jiraiya was about to summon the Toad Mouth bind as Gaara appeared but he paused waiting to see what the Kazekage would do. Kakashi freed himself easily as the sand compacted about Suki hard enough to make the man's eyes and tongue swell and bulge out. He helped free Iruka who with rage immediately threw a kunai into Suki's eye. The man gasped then disappeared beneath the sand.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara stated and the sand flew out in every direction showering Hinata and Naruto with bloody bits of sand.

Hinata reached Naruto just as Suki was destroyed. His body started to fall over but she caught him and gently lay him down on the littered ground. Frantically Hinata dug his head out of the dirt then quickly cleared his mouth and nose. "Breathe baby breathe from me!" She whispered and gave him some of her air.

Naruto gasped as his lungs refilled. There were people all around him but he couldn't tell who was who. Mouth full of dirt, bloody and worn completely out he whispered. "…Told'em…you come…family…my…family…but you…took…too damn…long…" He passed out and after a moment with everyone looking at each other in shock and relief, they laughed. It was just like Naruto to complain about how they'd saved him.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Just a few words of explanation - Gaara no longer has Shukaku. Sasuke was there when he was saved and made up the power difference that Naruto didn't have since he has yet to be trained by Jiraiya. Yes, that would have a been a good chapter but it's too late now, moving on. I've already stated that Sakura has been already started training with Tsunade so it all still fits. Okay, I hope that answers some of your questions but I'll answer any other questions you guys have. Okay, that's all - READ!**_

_**

* * *

****Hinata and Naruto**_

**She **never went home but stayed in her office working. Tsunade didn't want to go home and pretend to sleep for she knew she wouldn't nor did she want company. She sent Lord Hiashi home to be with Hanabi. Her office was lit the whole night as she planned missions, approved and disapproved policies and was there as her shinobi reported in saying the village was safe. Tsunade sent them all home not wanting them to see her worry. Although once when she got up to go to the bathroom she found Izumo and Kotetsu half asleep in the outer office. They apparently didn't want to leave their Hokage alone.

It was as the night was nearing its hold over the village that the flutter of wings and a cool breeze caught her attention. Being fall, it was really too cool to leave the window open but the cold air helped her stay awake and she'd been waiting on the winged animal.

The hawk had been trained to specifically follow Kakashi. She'd released the bird herself after they'd left the village. Now Tsunade turned her chair around to see the bird staring at her. It seemed to realize that she waiting on it and hopped off the window sill to the arm of her chair. It trilled softly at Tsunade.

"Yes, I'll take it off. Thank you for coming home so quickly." She said and stroked its head gently before removing the message box on its back. Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled out some crackers then crumbled them on her desk. The hawk hopped over to the desk to peck and nibble on the crackers. "Okay." She said with a shaky hand. In heart she knew he wasn't dead but still the possibilities of what could have happened to him or any of them made her nervous. Tsunade shook everything out of the box. A scroll tumbled out and then something square and shiny fell onto her desk. She picked it up first and after a slight hesitation laughed. Tsunade laughed so hard that she cried and woke up her guards. They opened the door to see her smiling and knew that Naruto was safe.

In the picture sent by Iruka, Naruto was asleep lying with his head against Hinata's chest. Beside them was Sasuke holding up Naruto's hand making it show the V sign for victory. As many of his friend as possible had crowded into the frame all cheesing.

Still laughing, Tsunade read the scroll then sighed. It would be a while yet before they returned home. "You guys should go home and sleep. I'm going sleep here then get back to work. My son will be home soon and want to free up some time for him." Tsunade got up and went to the window still holding the picture. "He's going to have a belated birthday party." She looked over at Kotetsu and Izumo. "You guys can come but you'll have to bring presents! Everyone likes receiving gifts – time for Naruto to know what that feels like." Tsunade yawned suddenly feeling sleepy. "Sleep well baby, mama's waiting on you."

* * *

**Jiraiya **smoked his pipe and looked out into the night at nothing. He really hadn't had to do much of anything during this mission, still it felt good to be there when Naruto was saved and that wisecrack from him before he passed out made the trip worth it. Iruka and Kakashi soon joined him and his eyes tracked down Naruto.

The teenager slept curled on his side and you would think that since he was sleeping that the others would have moved off to let him rest in peace but that wasn't the case. Hinata sat next to him occasionally stroking his blond hair. Takeshi was laid out on the other side of Naruto and Sakura looked more than pleased to be watching over the young man. Sasuke, on the other side of Hinata, looked torn as to whether or not he was pleased she was finding an excuse to touch the guy. With those five in the center, the circle expanded to Neji and Tenten, Lee, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Shikamaru. A little off to the side were the Sand ninja. Temari seemed to be filling in her brothers what had led up to them coming to Naruto's rescue. Gaara's dark-lined eyes never left Naruto. After a while he silently led his family over to the friends and the Konoha shinobi made room for them to sit at Naruto's head. Kankuro gave Shikamaru a look when the genius took Temari's hand but the Chunin bravely held on even if her brother's look was troublesome.

Iruka lifted the camera and took another picture. At first it seemed weird to make the camera a part of his gear but now with scenes like the one before him, Iruka knew he'd carry one all the time now. "Tsunade won't like it that we're taking our time getting back, hopefully these pictures will help." He said letting the hand holding the camera fall into his lap.

"Better for them to come back on their own two feet. And face it, we ran all night at top speed to get here. We need to rest too." Kakashi said lying back with his hands behind his head. "Two days and we'll be home again."

"She'll still miss him." Jiraiya said. "He was taken from the hospital – her home away from home and right under her nose. It will be a long time before Tsunade get's over this. Naruto better be prepared to be smothered by those breasts hers!" He laughed softly as a cloud of smoke escaped from his mouth.

"You sound jealous of him." Iruka teased and knocked a shuriken away with his kunai. At Kakashi's look of surprise, "Didn't it ever surprise you how willing he was to be touched by her even if it was by her fist?" Iruka laughed as Kakashi's mouth dropped open as he stared at the Toad Sage. "Of course if he wants a chance with my son's mother, he better get a move on." Iruka said on the sly.

"What are you talking about idiot?" Jiraiya grumbled as he chewed on the pipe stem.

Iruka fiddled with the controls on the camera but his grin could be seen. "Well she and Hiashi have gotten a lot closer lately. Better hurry up old man or Tsuande will be stolen away from you!"

Kakashi sat up and pulled out his favorite book. He blinked several times then looked at Jiraiya, his eye huge. "The woman with the big breasts – is that Lady Tsunade?! Damn!" All sorts of fantasies were going through his head before Jiraiya clocked him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Idiot! You'd think of your Hokage like that?!" The old man was angry but in truth one of the women in his book had been modeled off of his old teammate. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" He hit Kakashi one more time much to Iruka's enjoyment.

* * *

**Light** touched his eyelids warming the flesh and intruding on the soothing darkness. He took in a deep breath then yawned sleepily. A stretch followed and while he felt a little out of sorts, there was no pain. He turned over on his side to avoid waking completely up just yet. Another yawn and he attempted to sleep a little longer but became aware of a chill and the sun seemed too bright. The sounds of wings flapping made him frown then all of a sudden… "TAKESHI!" Naruto bolted up right calling his friend's name and was blinded but at the same time he became aware of lots of bodies around him and rose to a crouch.

"Naruto, relax baby. Takeshi's safe and so are you." Hinata said with a soft smile. Love and pride filled her. He wasn't worried about himself but for those important to him.

There were laughter and chuckles all around as they watched Naruto jump up from his bedding ready to attack. He'd been sleeping like a baby but that had changed instantly.

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto blinked rapidly then finally his eyes adjusted to the light and not only did he see Hinata but all of his friends too. Takeshi smiled and waved at him. The other man was already dressed in his normal clothes, sword and all. "Okay, I'm confused." He admitted and dropped back onto the blanket as they laughed at him.

* * *

"**Yuck,** I can still taste dirt." Naruto spat for the hundredth time then rinsed his mouth out with the water his father gave him. "Thanks Dad." Iruka had gone with him when Naruto went to change his clothes. Actually, all he'd had on were the bloody white pants since the shirt had been ruined. He was finally beginning to feel like himself again with his dark clothes on again. Naruto began stretching his body to finish waking up.

"Sorry about that son but all we've got for water is what we brought with us. You'll have to wait until we come up on a stream or wait until we get home to really clean up." Iruka walked over to him and tied on the leaf ninja headband. "There you go." He smiled then hugged his son.

"I'm okay Dad. Sorry for worrying you." Naruto returned the hug as it warmed him. "I knew you guys would come. Never doubted it for a second." He spoke softly into his father's neck.

"Damn straight! With Hinata in the lead too!" Iruka chuckled then ruffled his son's hair. "Let's get some food into you. We scrounged up some game but as it gets later in the season, plus the battle – animals are scarce. We left the village with only minimal supplies." Iruka said ruefully as Naruto's stomach growled.

"That's okay Dad, I'll take what I can get. Now that I think about it, the last time I ate was at the party. No wonder I'm starving." They were walking back to the camp. It was nowhere near the mess Toki and Suki had made. One of those natural clearings left by nature was where the Konoha shinobi had gathered. They'd taken turns filling Naruto in and reviving his memory of the past events before he had jumped up and ran for cover because he _really _had to go. Iruka had followed with his clothes.

As they rejoined the group Naruto's smile grew. He went to Jiraiya and hugged the old pervert then Kakashi. Sakura got lifted into the air and spun around. He and Sasuke traded a few blows. Each of his friends received a handshake, even Shizune. Next he went to Takeshi.

"Sorry man, I never meant for you to get caught up in my drama. At least no one but us knows your secret and we ain't telling." Naruto took the young man's hand and held it tightly.

Takeshi looked into Naruto's blue eyes and saw a friend, someone who would go to the ends of the earth for him. He grinned and shook his head sending his long ponytail into motion. "Forget it. It was an adventure to say the least. Naruto…I've never felt as close to another person like this since I lost my family." Takeshi's other hand came up to hold Naruto's. "You've adopted and been adopted – would you like another brother? I think I've finally found my new family and a place I'd like to call home." His phoenix eyes glowed and hope was written on Takeshi's face.

Wonder crossed Naruto's face then a slow but huge smile graced his face. His shoulders lifted several times before the laughter burst from his lips. "Hell yeah!" Naruto all but jumped Takeshi when he hugged him. "Welcome to the family and Konoha!"

There were more welcomes as Naruto finally let Takeshi go. Sasuke walked up to the man. "…I don't share well." He told them and some of the happy faces disappeared. "But this idiot is sometimes more than I can handle so when that happens – I'm sending him to you!" Sasuke held out his hand and Takeshi took it gratefully. The two would have plenty of time to become close friends.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Naruto said looping his arms over their shoulders and thrusting his face between theirs.

"See what I mean?" Sasuke said dryly then laughed when Naruto frowned.

Gaara and his siblings stood off to one side watching Naruto. Kankuro and Temari were smiling but as usual there was no expression on Gaara's face.

Naruto hadn't forgotten them and after punching Sasuke in the arm he went and formally thanked the Sand for their help especially since they did it without being asked to. Then Naruto and Gaara stared at each other.

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking quickly down at Gaara's stomach.

Gaara shrugged. "It's different. I don't…miss him but…"

"You miss the power." Naruto nodded. "But you're still Kazekage and your skill hasn't changed. You're still a master of sand." He reached out a hand to grab Gaara's shoulder.

"I am but," He looked over at Takeshi and for an instant there was flare of jealously in his eyes. Gaara breathed deeply. It was hard for him as well to share Naruto.

"You're still one of us! Shukaku may be gone but you're still one of us!" Naruto looked back at Takeshi then forward again. "I never forget my friends Gaara plus you just helped us out of a jam – that makes you the hero." He shook the solemn teen's shoulder. "You're still a good man without it." Naruto took his other shoulder and got in Gaara's face. "Okay? Don't make me punch you!"

Gaara blinked then chuckled deeply. "As if you could!" Sand curled around Naruto's wrists trapping him in place. He smiled fully when Naruto's stomach growled. The sand released Naruto. "Go, eat something Uzumaki Naruto, my friend."

Naruto covered his belly with one hand and grinned. "Right! But we'll just have to test that when we get to the village!" He taunted playfully with his fist then moved to sit next to Hinata. She'd been waiting patiently as he said his thanks and reacquainted himself with Gaara. Naruto knelt before and grabbed her face. "Hello my precious. Thanks for coming after us. You-know-who and I thank you. Love you too!" He kissed her gently but with all the love in his body. Reluctantly he let go of her mouth but kept returning for small kisses. "Damn I needed that. More when we get home." Naruto promised quietly as her lovely eyes lifted heavily.

"I'm counting on it." Hinata reached out and stroked his bottom lip then blushed when Neji cleared his throat. Everybody was watching and grinning. "Oh forget you guys!" Hinata took one last kiss before pushing Naruto away and handing him his food still blushing.

Mouth full of food, Naruto managed to get out these words. "Hope you guys were taking notes on how it's done – Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke!" When his brother looked at him like he was crazy for adding his name – every eye looked from Sasuke to Sakura. Well except Lee.

"Hey, what about me?! Love burns as bright as the youth in me! PICK ME SAKURA!" Lee's eyes became hearts as he seemed to float on air to her side.

Pink hair and a blood red face looked over at her idiot brother. "NARUTO!" Sakura's voice echoed for miles and miles.

* * *

**They **started for home just after noon. Naruto made a concentrated effort to spend time with everyone who had come after them trying to show his gratitude. Part of the way he and Hinata held hands and stole kisses. Later as night fell, they decided to keep going until they reached Konoha, the three Jinchuriki walked together bringing up the rear. Everyone was curious as to what they were talking about in voices so quiet that the sound traveled no further than their own ears.

It was just an hour before dawn when they entered the gates. The group broke up each going to their homes with promises to hook up later. Five people headed for the Hokage's residence. Izumo grinned to see them all safe and sound. He opened the door for them wishing he could see Lady Tsunade's face.

Naruto entered his mother's bedroom on bare feet. She lay facing him, her blond hair loose, hands tucked under her chin. Tsunade looked like a young girl, someone to be taken care of but she was his beautiful mother. It used to bother him that she wouldn't look her age but he could care less now. Young or old didn't matter, only how much she loved him.

"Mama, Mama I'm home." Naruto sat down and stroked her hair. "Mama." He spoke a little louder and shook her shoulder.

Tsunade's eyes opened to stare at him. She felt a hand in her hair but slowly reached out a hand to touch his thigh. When he didn't vanish she surged up and clamped her arms around him. "Naruto."

"I love you Mama. I'm sorry for scaring you." He spoke as she cradled him against her chest. Naruto felt so complete being held by his mother.

"I love you too baby." Tsunade kissed his head and stroked his back. That's all they did as the sun rose over the village but finally when it seemed like Naruto was going to go sleep did she finally pull back, looked him over and nodded. "Everybody come back okay?" She held his dear face.

"Yes ma'am. Dad, Hinata, Takeshi and Shizune are in the other room. Everybody else went home. Oh and Gaara's here." Naruto yawned but chuckled through it a her look of surprise.

"Okay. Prisoners?" Tsunade got deadly quiet.

"None. Gone and buried. They had no idea who they were messing with – my family." Naruto's pride showed on his face making Tsunade laugh.

"That's right! Okay then, since you're home so early, you guys must be tired. Let's go see everyone then you can go get some sleep." It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him to stay with her but she had a feeling Hinata would want some time alone with Naruto.

Tsunade rose and let Naruto help her with her robe. She brushed a comb through her hair then went into the front room where she could smell tea but it was oddly silent. Each of them was dozing. Iruka was holding Hinata against him, Shizune was curled into a chair and Takeshi's long hair was on the floor as his head was tilted back over his chair. Mother and son laughed waking them all.

"Off to bed with! Go on! You can take the rest of the day off but reports first thing tomorrow!" Tsunade hugged Takeshi and touched his cheek happy to see him well. Shizune was thanked the same way. Iruka got a kiss when he handed over more pictures and Hinata, her soon-to-be daughter was treasured just as Naruto had been. "We'll have dinner together okay?" She said as Naruto gave her another hug.

"Sure thing Mama. Love you!" Naruto took Hinata's hand and they headed off home.

* * *

**Naruto** took a shower the moment he got home and Hinata joined him to be sure he washed behind his ears. He scrubbed his hair twice as she soaped up his back but her hands drifted lower and Naruto couldn't help but respond. "My ears don't hang down that low." He said then sucked in his breath.

"These aren't hanging either! I'm holding them safe in my hand. Let's see what else is defying gravity." Hinata pressed close then filled her other hand with his hard penis. "Standing tall – just the way I like it." She kissed his back as the water poured over them.

Naruto leaned into the wall. "We're supposed to sleep!" He groaned as her hands worked. "You're molesting me!" He grinned.

"And I'm going to do a whole lot more." Hinata let his sac go and with a hand on his waist, turned him around. She kept one hand on his swelling length. Finding a male nipple, Hinata sucked and nibbled on it as her hands moved in time with her sucking.

"God – you're trying to kill me! I can't – been…too long…I'm…" Naruto's body was as hard as the wall he leaned back against. He stood there and let Hinata do what she pleased. He wanted this to last but their last loving had been a while ago and he remembered just how damn good it had been. No way was he going to make it another minute.

Hinata knelt and guided him to her lips. He was so smooth she kissed the hard rod then ran her tongue over the head. When Naruto grunted out her name she took him inside her mouth and sucked.

Naruto thought he'd die from the pleasure. He held tight to her shoulders and peered at her from half closed lids. A brief smile touched his lips for as much as she was doing for him, it looked like Hinata was having fun too. Naruto shut his eyes tight and his hips jerked then all conscious thought left him as he climaxed, Hinata's name bounced off the wet tile.

Hinata giggled as Naruto slid down and sat with a wet plop into the tub. His face told her all she needed to know. He was happy, relaxed, satisfied and in love. "Now we can get some sleep. I just needed to love you first." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek but Naruto didn't move. Hinata laughed some more and stood to continue her shower. "You're going to drown down there you know!"

Sky blue eyes finally looked up at her. Wet silken thighs met his gaze. Hair so dark it was blue then the soft curve of her belly leading to her uplifted breasts. A beautiful body for a girl with a beautiful soul. His hands reached out to circle one thigh and caressed it. "I think I should at least say thank you, don't you think?" His voice was low and deep, sexy.

Hinata blinked and shivered as one hand slid up the inside of her thigh. Naruto's fingers parted her nether lips and he touched that nubbin of her desire. "N-Na-Naruto!" This time it was she who balled her fists and leaned forward over him. There was no hesitancy in his touch. One hand occupied that sensitive flesh as the fingers of his other hand slipped inside her. "NARUTO!"

He smiled. She was wet, not just because of the shower but from her own arousal. Naruto knew his lovely woman had gotten turned on while she'd been loving him and like him, she would lose it fairly quickly too. Hinata's moans and the movements of her hips signaled that she was getting close.

"…Naruto?" Hinata questioned in a small voice when his hands left her. "Oh! What?! NARUTO – OH NARUTO!" Lavender eyes wet from the shower stared as Naruto gripped her hips and knelt before her. Before she knew it, Naruto had one leg over his shoulder and his hands were cupping her bottom. Mouth wide open in shock and desire, she watched Naruto place his mouth on her. Hinata screamed.

Lips and tongue. Licking and sucking. Gentle bites. Naruto feasted on her and drove Hinata insane. He could feel her hands in his hair. He feared he'd be bald before it was all over but for her to react this way – he'd get used to not having hair.

Her hips finally stilled but against his lips her flesh still quivered. Naruto gave her one last kiss before gently lowering her leg. He stood and gently pulled her into his chest and let the water pound them clean. By the time Naruto turned off the water, Hinata's breathing had evened out. He got them out and just barely dried them off before carrying her to bed.

Hinata crawled on top of him the moment he lay down next to her. "That was…I'll be looking forward to more of that!" She teased then leaned down to kiss him. "I love you Naruto."

"I know – damn you're violent when we make love. I want you to explain it to our friends when I show up bald one day!" Naruto laughed then endured her hard pinch to his hip. "I love you too sweetheart." He sighed. "Come on – you've tired me out sexy. Let's get some sleep then do it all over again." He stroked her still damp skin.

"Sounds like a dangerous mission – I gladly accept. Sleep well my love – both of you." Hinata kissed him again then squirmed down until her head lay over his heart.

Naruto's mouth quirked at the thought of the fox and what he thought of their love making. "You too." He'd tell her all the stuff that had happened later. Right now he had all he needed to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**He **woke two hours later. Because of his friend the fox, his body was completely back to normal by the time they'd reached the village but he'd been mentally tired which was why the peace he'd received from his mother and the love from Hinata had allowed him to finally rest his mind. He was rested but hungry yet he had no desire to move.

Naruto cupped Hinata's head. Neither of them had moved. She lay in exactly the same spot as she'd fallen asleep, over his heart. Once again his lady had to endure anxious feelings and worry about him. It wasn't fair. Because she loved him and because of who he was, events like yesterday and the day before would happen all the damn time. If he wanted to protect her and let her lead a happy life, he should give her up.

"But I can't." He whispered. "I'm too in love to let you go." Naruto ran his hand over her petal soft skin. "I could live without you but I'd have no happiness." He sighed. "All I can do is try and make loving me worth your time. I'll remember your birthday and I'll never forget the day when things changed for us – when I woke up from my Sakura stupor!" Naruto chuckled at his own stupidity. "Anyway let's see, we should date! Yeah we're about to be married but we could still date. We'll dress up and go to some fancy places then other times just go hang out at Ichiraku's or wherever you want to go. You're going to be putting up with a lot," His smile disappeared. "So whatever you want sweetheart, I'll do. I _never _wanna lose you. God I wish I could say I'd never cause you pain but you're marrying the boy with the demon inside him." Naruto grimaced.

"Shit, there I go getting all depressed and upset. I'm home. Everybody's safe. Hinata's in my arms. Just focus on that Naruto. Love them, protect them and be happy!" Naruto took a deep breath and let all the negative thoughts leave his mind. "Yeah…"

"I agree." Hinata said then laughed when he gasped in surprise. "You were so deep in thought you didn't even notice I was awake." She lifted her head so she could see his look of panic then with a smile she kissed his chest and lay her head back down. "Yes I heard everything. I'm sorry to know that you still worry about me loving you but I guess I can understand it." It was Hinata's turn to sigh. She was warm, almost a little too warm lying on him this way but she wouldn't move. Being close to him like this was what she dreamed about and nothing could make her move but him. She blinked as his hands held her tighter then smiled – he wasn't going to let her move.

"Hinata…"

"Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?" She asked quickly before he could say anything more than her name. Hinata sat up straddling him wanting to see his face when she told him.

"Yeah." Naruto searched her face to see if his words had hurt her. He had been lost in his thoughts when he'd spoken out loud. She didn't seem sad but thoughtful. Naruto placed his hands about her waist and stared up at his personal goddess. "Yeah, when? The academy?" He frowned remembering how loud he'd been and the stupid things he'd done to get attention. "It had to have been after I became a Genin and stopped acting like an idiot all the time. Hey!" Naruto laughed as she tickled him and since her body moved as his jumped, in delight he watched her breasts jiggle.

"You may have overdid it sometimes but you were never an idiot – not to me." Hinata placed her hands over his and stroked his strong hands and forearms. Her face showed pleasure to be touching him like this and her head was tilted to one side as she looked into blue eyes. "I love your eyes Naruto – always look at me like that."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked but when she only grinned he looked at her with his eyes wide, eyeballs rolling making her laugh. He returned the kiss she leaned over and gave him. "Thanks sweetheart and I'll do my best." He said though he didn't have a clue because he couldn't see how he'd been looking at her.

"Good!" Another laugh. "You were tiny." She sobered. "I was surprised when I learned we were about the same age. That's when I first started watching you when we were four." Hinata nodded at his look of surprise. "Right before we entered the academy. I'd see you with that bright yellow hair and blue eyes so different from everyone else's. I was fascinated." Hinata was looking at him but she was really looking at the little boy he had been.

Naruto groaned. "And I didn't see you then either did I? It's a wonder you don't hate me. I'm sorry sweetheart." His faults seemed to be piling up where his lover was concerned.

Hinata shook her head quickly. "No you didn't see me because I was always hiding. I've always been horribly shy Naruto – you know that!" She blushed thinking of all her years of shyness. "If I hadn't seen this body nude…I may have never gotten over my shyness." Still wearing a blush, Hinata looked over all she could see of him and pressed down lightly on the hardness beneath her.

"Shy my ass! There was nothing shy about you that day!" Naruto grinned and thrust upwards slightly. "You touched me! If you were shy you would have run the opposite direction!" He laughed with delight. "I'm really glad you stayed."

Hinata could feel her blushes at her wanton behavior but she didn't regret a moment of it. "Me too. Now you be still and let me finish!" She warned with a slim finger. Naruto's hips were moving and tempting her. "We continue what we started in the shower after!" She grabbed his hands as they went for her breasts. "Naruto." She said sternly.

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying. We'll hurry up then!" He ogled her beautiful body.

"Just hold on a little while longer." He took one of his hands and placed it on her breast and held it there. "Now listen. I wasn't allowed out alone much but occasionally I could go play in the park with Neji and some of the other branch family's kids. You were always alone and watching from a distance. I could tell you wanted to play too but you never came over. The kids played too rough for me so I usually sat down and watched but I could see you. You would mimic what you saw the other kids doing and smile in triumph when you did it right. I always admired that in you Naruto. Even alone with no one to teach you how – you tried and tried until you could do it too." Hinata had his attention now. His hand covered her breast but it lay still. "And then you did the thing that made me love you."

Naruto's curiosity was killing him. Some stuff he remembered with no problem and others were lost to him. He'd been in vain trying to remember a little girl with lavender eyes. And unlike the watching eyes of the Anbu or the villagers, Hinata had been watching with kind and encouraging eyes. "What did I do?" He lifted himself up on one elbow.

Hinata smiled at the irony of what happened. Somehow it made perfect sense now. "You saved a fox!" She nodded at his look of disbelief. "I was watching you watch Neji and the others when suddenly something else caught your attention and you disappeared into the trees and bushes. I followed you. There were some older kids – Genins who'd captured a fox. They'd already wounded it with a kunai and were about to kill it – practice was what they called it." Her tone deepened in disgust at those boys.

"You didn't think, as soon as you saw the crying animal you ran forward and shielded it with your body. You curled over it then yelled at them to stop and leave it alone." Hinata saw something flicker in his eyes.

"They told me to mind my own business." Naruto's eyes were blank as that particular memory came back to him. "Said I was just as worthless as the fox they were trying to kill and if I didn't get out of the way – they'd kill me too." He trembled remembering the fear those huge kids had made him feel. "I looked down at the fox. It looked like it would shake itself to death it was so scared. I couldn't leave it. It was just like me – it just wanted to live. I picked it up and held it close and…"

"And you said no. Told them just to get it over with. I was so scared for you. I almost left to go get Neji – somebody to help you but before I could – one of them threw a kunai at you expecting you to drop the fox and run but you didn't. God, I'd never seen blood before. Your arm was covered with your blood in seconds." Hinata stroked her hands down over that arm. Her hands found the spot that healed perfectly but she'd never forgotten where he'd been hit.

"You cried out in pain and dropped to your knees but you never let go of the fox – never. You cried but you looked at them daring them to kill you. Thankfully they were too scared to try anything else. Guess they knew you were not to be hurt and the fact that they had could get them into serious trouble so they ran off. Again I was torn to try and help you or get you some help. I'm sorry Naruto." She'd been unable to do anything for him.

A deep frown. "What for? It all worked out. I-I pulled out the kunai and rested there on the ground for a while." He looked up at the ceiling. "It stayed with me – the fox. I don't know if it was because he was tired or that it felt safe or what but it stayed until I could move again." Naruto smiled slightly. "Maybe he could sense my fox." His free hand touched his belly. "When I felt better I got up. I was going to take it home with me but…it jumped out of my arms, turned and looked me in the eye for a few seconds then took off. I hope it was okay 'cause it was wounded. I tried looking for it the next day but it was gone." Naruto thought of that long ago event. "Funny, I forgotten all about that until you brought it up." It hadn't been anything overly significant for him, he'd just wanted to save the poor fox but to Hinata it had been something more. He looked at her and saw tears. Naruto sat up quickly. "Hey don't cry."

"I was so scared for you that I left after those bullies did to get you help but Neji wouldn't let me. When I described you, even he'd been taught to ignore you no matter what and Father…" Hinata shook her head at her pain and anguish from that time. "I looked for you the moment we were allowed to go back to the park and when you didn't show up I knew you were dead." Her tears slid down and dripped off her chin. "But a day later I heard this laugh. It was so happy and loud. It was you. Teuchi had walked you to the park. He was holding your hand and smiling down at you. You were laughing and smiling almost beside yourself with joy. At first I was just relieved to see you alive then so happy that you were happy. I fell for you then Naruto. You'd been attacked and left for dead but not only did you survive but you could smile after all that. You were – are my hero. There was never anyone who could give me hope or courage but you. Your spirit – so battered and bruised never gave up but kept moving forward. How could I not fall in love with you?" Hinata blinked her tears away and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and held her one and only love.

_She's loved me for twelve years! Twelve years and I never knew! I was never really alone because she was always there watching and supporting me in her silent way. _Naruto encircled her back and held her gently. A more precious gift he'd never thought to receive. "I'll love you until the end of all time! Oh Hinata I hope that will be enough. What you've given me…" He cried as well too happy and grateful for speak.

"Is everything you've given me baby." Hinata pulled back and framed his face. "Never doubt my love or that being with you is exactly what I want – what I've wanted since I was four years old!" She smiled and kissed his wet cheeks. "Make love with me. Love me Naruto!" Hinata traced his lips with her tongue then slipped it inside his mouth only for it to be captured by his own and sucked.

He fell back onto the bed taking her with him. Naruto cupped her bottom and held her there against him feeling her wetness. He tortured them both by sliding her along his hardened length. "Put one on me! I need to be inside you sweetheart!" He said on a gasp then took her nipple as she leaned over him to get the condoms.

Hinata's hands shook as she ripped open the little pack. Taking a deep breath she smoothed the condom down over Naruto's sex. Once she was done, she kissed the covered head then moved to get off of Naruto but his hands stayed her.

"Just sit on it." Naruto whispered a smile on his face. Another new first for them. He nodded when she looked skeptical. "I know it can be done." Laughter mixed with desire swirled in his eyes.

Hinata laughed and remembered his 'training' by Master Jiraiya. Taking a deep breath she rose up on her knees and with help positioned herself over him. Again she took his forearms as he held her hips. Hinata nodded and slid down. Naruto pushed up.

Mutual gasps of sensation, a closing of eyes then opening to see the other smiling. Naruto pulled her forward and Hinata placed her hands on bed beside him each of them rocking their hips. "Na-Naruto! Those…books!"

"Ha! I know!" He grinned at her. Looks like the old pervert's books were good for something! "Ride me sweetheart! Take me to the stars!"

Hinata nodded. She wanted to see heaven with him too. Body in motion, she took them there.

* * *

**Tsunade** ordered ramen for Naruto. There were five huge bowls just for him. She had a rarely used dining room but tonight it would be filled with her new family. Although the other Chunins were becoming more than just shinobi to her, she'd limited people to the three of them, Hiashi and Hinata, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Shizune said she might drop by and Tsunade hoped she would. Her new family wasn't complete without her oldest friend.

"Mama! We're here Mama!" She smiled and moved to greet her son. Tsunade laughed to see their overly bright expressions and just a hint of a blush about their cheeks. More than sleep had happened! Tsunade took his warm hug and held her tongue. He'd been thoroughly educated about sex and its consequences; they would take care of each other.

"Feeling better?" She asked as Hinata hugged her.

"We're good. Is that ramen I smell?" Naruto sniffed the air. "I am so hungry! Can we eat?" He inched around her following the temptation of his favorite food.

"At least wait until everybody else gets here Naruto!" Hinata caught his jacket halting his progress.

"Sweetheart, I worked up a huge appetite – cut me some slack." He whispered with a grin.

"Wait." Hinata merely said but returned his grin. "So Mama Tsunade, how'd you like the pictures?" She said and kept her hand fisted in Naruto's jacket so he wouldn't run to the ramen.

Tsunade laughed at his antics. "I loved them as a matter of fact," She pulled a camera out of her pocket and took one of Naruto playfully trying to get loose from Hinata's grip so he could go eat.

"Hey! Okay what's with the pictures? Dad was snapping all the way home!" Naruto had his hands on his hips then blinked at the camera flash. "Mama."

"We want pictures of you, that's all." Iruka said as he entered the front room. "How are you son?" He asked but really hadn't needed to. "Never mind – the both of you look quite well!" Iruka laughed at their blushes and gave them hugs.

"Has our favorite little troublemaker been up to some mischief with his lady?" Jiraiya asked as he and Kakashi entered the house together.

Kakashi glanced at the couple then looked from Jiraiya to Tsunade. He looked her over like a man would and not as his superior. "She is too! Man I can't believe I never noticed before!" Kakashi's shoulders were sort of slumped over in surprise and he blinked his eye at Jiraiya. "You dirty old Toad Sage!" Iruka laughed while Jiraiya pounced on Kakashi and put him in a headlock and told him to shut up.

"What am I missing?" Lady Tsunade asked of her children who both shrugged in bewilderment. "I don't know what it is and I'm sure I wouldn't like it so KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Sounds like family in here." Shizune said with a smile. "Hope I'm not intruding." She stood hesitantly just inside the door.

"Help me from killing them." Tsunade said as she took Shizune's hand and brought her fully into the house.

"So where's Father?" Naruto asked of Hinata who looked at him in exasperation.

"I've been with you – how would I know!" She smacked his arm.

"I'm here!" Hiashi said on a laugh. "Hanabi wasn't too pleased to be left out. You'll have to come over tomorrow and make it up to her Naruto." He walked forward and took Hinata in his arms. "Welcome home. Naruto, you look well." He clasped hands with the teen and cupped his neck fondly. "I suppose you're ready to eat?" He asked when Naruto's stomach growled. "Then let's go!"

"All right! Come on sweetheart!" Naruto pulled Hinata along behind him ready to finally fill his empty stomach.

Dinner was rambunctious affair full of laughter, camera flashes, a few fists and lots of love. They also discussed Naruto's abduction and the steps needed to keep it from happening again. Naruto promised not to go all super ninja on them again without a warning first and although he'd worried them, he told them that it had been worth it. He felt better than ever having let off some steam. He even told them about what had happened with him and the fox. That reassured them the most – that boy and fox spirit were getting along. Also that the fox was helping out in other ways than just healing Naruto's wounds.

Naruto and Hinata headed back to his place late that evening with their family watching and waving goodnight. The dinner and the company, their family had enjoyed themselves and planned on making more nights like this, something they would do often.

* * *

**Morning** came and Hinata and Naruto met Takeshi outside the apartment and walked with him to join the others for breakfast. "Dad wants to meet with us later, seems he wants to talk about our behavior the other day." Naruto said. "He seemed alright with it last night but, well I suppose most kids would get some kind of punishment for acting up and we did a hell of a lot more than that!" He grimaced.

"Huh, punished." Takeshi said then grinned. "So I'm already being treated like family?" It made him happy.

"Check him out." Naruto said to Hinata. "He doesn't know Dad at all. He'll find just the right thing to make us regret it and make sure we never do it again. Poor fool!" Naruto shook his head only making Takeshi laugh.

"It seems only right. The others received their punishment and now we'll have our own. Do you know what Lady Tsunade decided?" Takeshi asked as he adjusted the sword on his hip.

"Nah, they wouldn't tell me said it could wait until we were back here. Guess we'll find out over breakfast." Naruto crossed his arms trying to image a punishment that would keep ninjas in line.

Hinata linked her fingers behind her back. "I'll be thinking about you guys. All of you being punished but me!" She blinked innocently up at them. "I'm just so sweet and innocent; I would never do anything to get punished for!" She laughed deeply as Naruto stopped and glared at her.

"Oh really? And what would Father say if I told him about some of your, umm risqué behavior?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

Hinata's mouth hung open. "You wouldn't dare! You'd be in trouble too!" Hinata gripped his shirt.

Naruto shook his head. "But I'm the innocent party – it was all your idea and your actions!" It was his turn to look innocent.

Takeshi watched this interchange with interest his mind taking him down many roads.

Hinata pushed on Naruto's hard chest in mock disgust. "I was just teasing. Can't you take a joke?" She tried to look hurt.

Naruto pulled her back and gave her a smacking kiss then a sharp slap on her behind. "So was I and that's your punishment!" He laughed and ran the rest of the way to the restaurant with an embarrassed Hinata on his heels. Takeshi hurried behind not willing to miss a moment of fun with those two.

* * *

**The** topic still didn't come up until everyone was done eating and drinking tea or coffee. Kankuro slammed his cup down on the table and looked at them in sympathy but also humor. "You guys fucked yourselves." He laughed but broke off when Temari smacked him in the head.

"Don't listen to him. Just think of all the training and new jutsus you'll learn in the meantime." Temari looked at Shikamaru who didn't look too concerned in fact he just shrugged. "You do want to move up don't you?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say no but her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Yeah, yeah I could." He said quickly then frowned when Choji laughed at him.

"Neji," Hinata reached out a hand for her brother. "I'm so sorry, I know you were planning on testing soon."

Neji shook his head. "It couldn't be helped Hinata. We did what we thought was right and this is the outcome." He looked over at Temari who was staring sternly at Shikamaru. "It's as Temari said – I'll just be a lot stronger in a year's time." And he believed this, he would not waste time being sorry for himself. "You and Naruto will move on ahead of us."

Hinata started to respond but Naruto grunted. He was sitting with his arms folded across his chest and his head down. "It's an effect punishment. As Hokage, Mama had to humble you and show you your place and she did that by sending you all back to the academy as assistants to the sensei and part of the janitorial staff. Then she's making you wait one year before you can test to be ranked Jonin. Then there's Kiba, you have to retake a few of the classes with the kids and all your missions for the next six months will all be Genin level plus the stuff everyone has got to do. Damn she's good." There was admiration in his voice for what his mother had done but his eyes conveyed his pain at what they were being denied for protecting him. "I'm sorry."

"It is only right." Gaara spoke for Naruto's sake. "You must learn this for one day it will be your job." The Kazekage said to the next Hokage.

"I know, I know but I'm still sorry you guys." He leaned forward over the table. "But only Hinata will be the one to move forward." Naruto stopped when she and everyone else asked why in surprise. "Training. I've got to train more and control the fox's chakra. It may take me a year or more and as a Jonin I'd be sent on more missions and wouldn't have the extra time needed to train." He sighed. "It may be years before I reach Jonin."

Gaara took a sip of tea. "I understand. You are right. More will come for you, the Akatsuki have my spirit already. You must become stronger Naruto." His quiet voice held them all still.

Hinata looked from one to the other then smiled. "He will be strong and I'll help him. Don't forget – we train together Naruto. I too will wait a year. We're all one aren't we?" She looked around the table and the solemn expressions cleared. They could only do so much on their own – had to do some things that way but as friends, teammates and fellow shinobi – they were one.

"It seems I will be the last to be anything." Takeshi said with a smile. "I plan to ask your mother if I can be a Konoha shinobi. I suppose I will be the eldest student ever! We can go to classes together Kiba." He laughed.

"Are you sure that's wise? We know the Akatsuki want Bijuu and even though the phoenix is not a tailed-beast, they may come after you for her power. It would be safer for you to live as you have and escape their attention." Gaara's eyes looked at the man. He had about four years on the youngest of them there yet he fit in so easily. Gaara envied that.

Takeshi brought up a hand to stroke his jaw. "That is true. The life I've led has been fairly quiet and only a few souls know of the phoenix. I have been safe living as I have but I've also been alone. The phoenix and I have helped a few people in the past and I was glad to do so but with our power it wasn't enough. There's more I could do to make the world a better place – to ease the sufferings of man and that's what I want to do. Naruto, Sasuke and you Gaara all put your lives on the line for the people you care about. I've been without people to care for until I came here." His eyes appeared to glow as he looked at Gaara. "I'll take the chance of danger if it means I'm no longer alone and have people who I can call my family." Those eyes touched on Naruto and Hinata. "I'll become shinobi and fight by his side and for Konoha. This is the life I want." Takeshi was very serious about his vow but oh so happy as well and it was written all over his face.

"Welcome to Konohagakure and to the ninja corps my brother." Naruto held out his hand and clasped Takeshi's firmly.

"Just make sure you're on time to class. Don't want those babies to have a reason to pick on us do we?" Kiba said with a smile.

They laughed at that, friends for life.

* * *

**Iruka** met them on the roof of the academy. He was between classes but he still felt like a teacher looking at the two before him ready to discipline them. "You mother said this was my job since she took the others to task. We discussed it and she agrees with me. It's fitting considering all the damage you guys caused." They'd come home that way over the mountains and fear had rose up in him. Fear of such power in two young men then he'd looked at them and the fear left him.

Naruto had been smiling. Takeshi laughing and holding his stomach. He knew them both. One was his and the other was becoming a close friend. There was nothing to fear from either of them. They both deserved his respect but never fear.

"Starting Monday you will go back up that mountain and clean up the mess you made. All those trees will be turned into lumber and brought down the mountain and given to the builders. You will dig up the tree roots and plant seeds for ever tree you destroyed. You can't rebuild the mountain but you will stabilize any loose rocks and make it safe again for human and animal. You will do this as well as your normal training that only the two of you can do plus all the extra training your mother has step up for you. You, my boys will be very busy for the next few months!" Iruka smiled with his hands on his hips.

Naruto's mouth hung open then looked over at Takeshi as he dropped to the floor. "I told you didn't I? He's making us regret it. Dad! When will I get to see Hinata?!"

Iruka shrugged and grinned. "I'm sure you'll come up with something." He moved forward and patted his son's jaw then Takeshi's head. "You have the rest of the week and weekend free – I suggest you enjoy it." He laughed as he walked away. Naruto was scowling and Takeshi looked shocked.

"Naruto? How do you make lumber? Is swinging an ax anything like wielding a sword?" Takeshi blinked up at him.

Naruto slapped his own face and dropped hard to the ground. "Oh brother!"

* * *

**"So** you guys are heading home in a few days. I'll miss you." Naruto sat under a tree whose leaves were just changing colors.

"Yeah, even though it's getting colder Dad's still got lots of work. He he'll be busy right up until the first snowfall." Koji looked down at Naruto. He tried to see the fun loving guy he'd known before but the ninja was so much more apparent now. "Am I ever going to know your secret Naruto? You were kidnapped and when you guys left us it was because someone was after you. Your dad was scared, really scared. What is it about you that makes people come after you?" Koji clenched his fist as it rested on his upraised knee. _He looks like any ordinary guy – any ordinary ninja._

Naruto let out a long sigh and looked up the red and yellow leaves. "Do you seriously want to know? Look at what happened to you and your family last time and those guys just wanted to know where I was." He turned his head to look up at his friend. "It's not safe for anyone outside of the village to know. You guys don't have any way to protect yourselves. In all honesty, it might be best if you kept your distance from me. I don't want you to be used as a pawn to get to me." He stared at Koji a moment longer before turning his eyes to the training field before him. In the distance some kids were training in taijutsu. "I admit you're as close to me as any of my friends here but you're a civilian. I would like to tell you Koji but I'd worry about you. It's just not the right time. Until I've become a better ninja, it's just not safe for you to know. You see in order to stand up to these people I'll have to get a lot stronger than I am now. I've got so much to learn…" A frown crossed Naruto's face as he thought of all he didn't know. His body tensed as if in preparation to fight.

Naruto was fierce, he was determined and he cared. "It's unfair as hell! I can be trusted Naruto! I won't betray you!" The giant Koji jumped up to his feet and yelled down at Naruto.

He blinked up at Koji. "And I won't see you dead because of me." Naruto stood. "If this means I lose you as a friend then so be it. You've got a nice, normal life back home. Parents and friends and I won't have them blaming me if something happens to you. Curse me or hate me I really don't care but you'll be alive and safe Koji. Don't you see I'm trying to protect you? Would you rather I forbid you from leaving Konoha? Make you and your parents move here away from your home?" His eyes turned cruel. "You want to know so damn bad then that's what it will cost you! So Koji are you still so quick to give up your life for knowing my secret?!" He backed the taller boy into the tree.

Koji's breath was coming fast. He'd seen them fighting or training and knew just how much damage Naruto could do but that intensity had never been directed his way. He was taller but Naruto, the ninja could break him in two. In truth, Naruto scared him.

"Say something!" Naruto pushed him. "Go home or leave your home forever, that's your choice Koji!"

"You're always showing me a different side to you Naruto. I never know who you'll be but each one is you isn't it? I only knew a small bit of the person named Uzumaki Naruto, didn't I? This one is cruel and frightening but you're only doing it because you're scared for me." Koji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "I'll go home in ignorance but you damn well better keep in touch and anything changes for the better – you will tell me! I demand to know! As your friend, I have a right to know!" He yelled stubbornly.

Naruto broke his hold easily and gripping his arm brought Koji to his knees. "Making demands of the future Hokage isn't very smart." His words were chillier than the wind that blew pulling leaves from their homes and sending them off to unknown places. "You've only seen the good ninja can do but we often have to be cruel and even kill. And yes I have." Naruto confirmed the question in Koji's eyes if Naruto had killed and saw him swallow hard. Seeing true fear in Koji's eyes, Naruto thought he'd finally gotten through to his friend. He released him and his hard face became easy again. "I'll always call you friend Koji and I will write when I can and visit too. There will be missions and maybe one of them will take me your way. That's as much as I'm willing to give, I hope it's enough." He held out a hand to help Koji to his feet.

Koji took the hand of friendship warily. Naruto's hand was warm and strong as it pulled him up. "Sorry for being an ass. Yeah it's enough, it's enough Naruto. I guess being friends with a ninja takes some getting used to. Dad tried to warn me." Koji shook his head and wiped sweat from his brow. "Sometimes you gotta know when to step back and trust in your friend – that's what he said."

"I knew I liked your dad." Naruto looked up at Koji with a touch of regret. He did want to share his secret but with the way things had been going lately, he didn't want Koji in the middle of it. A bell sounded in the distance. "Ah shit! I'm supposed to meet Takeshi at the lumber yard in a few minutes. We'll hook up tonight for dinner okay?" Naruto pulled him into a brief hug before running off with his arms behind him and in seconds was gone.

Koji watched fascinated at how fast he could move then looked down at his hand. It was large much like his father's and there was strength in it then he looked up after Naruto. "You got your parents late and I know there was a problem in your life when you came to the city but what is it that makes you so damn strong Naruto?" He looked down at his hand again and imagined Naruto's swallowing it.

"Pain." Gaara suddenly appeared next to Koji making the tall teen jump. His dark rimmed eyes never once looked at Koji but after Naruto. "Hate, neglect, abuse, death threats and all before he knew his own name."

Koji was shaking. Gaara looked no more than a child next to him but looks were deceiving. If he'd been shocked to learn that Naruto's mother was the Hokage, he was absolutely floored to learn that a guy even younger than Naruto was Kazekage – leader of a whole village! The power and respect the teenager commanded couldn't be ignored. "Kazekage! You-you know Naruto's secret?" _But how? I thought it known only to those in Konoha._

"Because his secret is mine – in this we are the same." Arms folded Gaara cut his eyes to the teen for one brief second before staring back at the academy. "We fought to the death once and because of Naruto's love for his friends he was able to beat me. …When I saw the depth of his…love I knew I wanted the same and I worked hard to change. My people noticed and now I try everyday to care for each of them the way _he_ would." Gaara turned to face Koji. "Be grateful you even know him. Don't cause him any more pain – he's had enough." He held the older teen's stare for a full minute before leaving and not making a sound on the leaves beneath his feet.

"S-su-sure." Koji stuttered blinking. _They have shared pasts? They fought to the…death and Naruto won?! The Kage was supposed to be the most powerful ninja of the village and __**Naruto beat him?!**_ Curiosity and fear warred inside him but fear won out. He'd give Naruto space as he'd asked for and forget the rest. "We're about the same damn age but - I'm outta my league here! Damn…" Koji knew his life would never be the same, after being in Konoha all this time, going home and back to his life would seem dull. Naruto had changed him; he was a different person now. "I have to do more, work hard and show Naruto that I'm man enough to considered one of his friends. I can't slack off not like before when he and everyone around him works so desperately to be better than they were the day before!" He couldn't be a ninja nor did he want to but he'd work harder than ever before and make his own dreams come true. "I only hope I can accomplish half as much as Naruto." Slowly he made his way back to their hotel wanting to talk to his dad about his future.

* * *

**Tsunade **was hosting another dinner but the kids weren't invited, they weren't even told. She and Iruka had decided they needed to discuss Naruto's future with those others who loved him. He was their son now but he had many influences outside of his parents and none no more so than Kakashi, Jiraiya and Hiashi.

At first they acted as if it were just a meeting of friends. Discussing fellow ninja friends, the fate of the Yamanakas and how the village as a whole was doing after the recent intrusion. Talking about the recent baby boom and how more were on the way keeping Konoha growing. Eventually they moved away from the table into the sitting area with sake, tea and coffee.

"I want to take him away for a few months and begin his training. It would be better to remove him from the distraction of friends and his lovely fiancée." Jiraiya said.

"Hinata wants a spring wedding, he'll have to be back by then." Hiashi said with a frown. "Though I doubt either of them will want to be parted for any length of time. Couldn't you train Naruto here?"

"He's been attacked twice now, once by Orochimaru's goons and then by some no name ninjas out to make a quick buck." Jiraiya lit his pipe then blew out a stream of smoke. "And it's no coincidence that the Kazekage showed up. His Anbu have heard rumors that the Akatsuki are making inquires in neighboring lands trying to find their next target. Gaara came to warn us. Naruto's not next but if they're on the move then it's all the more reason to train him to protect himself – away from here. I don't like separating the couple but if he wants to survive to marry her…" The thought hung in the air.

"I think he should go, as soon as possible. I still remember seeing Gaara's body after they'd sucked the Bijuu out of him. I don't want that happening to Naruto." Kakashi said first meeting Iruka's gaze then Tsunade's. His hand clenched into a fist as he thought of the extra training he would do in order to better protect not only Naruto but everyone he cared about.

Iruka cupped his hands around his tea and stared down at his reflection in the liquid. "He'd be gone for over half a year. Can you really teach him enough in that time?" Iruka's head snapped up to stare at the Sannin. "There's more isn't there, more he has to learn? There's no way you can accomplish much in that short a time! I don't want my son to be gone for any length of time but…maybe you should teach him all of it and don't come back until he learns it." He finished softly pain written all over his face.

Hiashi took a long drink of his sake. "Then you'll have to take Hinata or at least have her join up with you at some point. If it takes years to train him, as much as I'll miss her – I won't have them kept apart for that long. Shinobi families are often put through hell and missions part us often enough. These two love so deeply and I don't think time and distance will affect their love but I see no reason they can't be happy either. Hinata will work hard, of this I'm sure. Please Master Jiraiya take care of her." Hiashi bowed his head and pleaded.

Tsunade poured more sake and drank it down. "No." That got their attention. "No as his mother and no as the Hokage." She looked at Iruka and smiled to see hope on his face. "I think he should go for with Jiraiya but only for six months. You forget how determined he is, Naruto will learn much especially since he'll want to come home to Hinata."

Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief, one teen tagging along was bad enough but two and a couple at that – he'd never get any action! "Right, right – look how quickly he learned the Rasengan! In some ways he's a genius!" He laughed too loudly as he nodded his head. Nobody was fooled and paid the old man no attention.

"I want him home but isn't better he learn everything at once?" Iruka asked.

"It would be too much and besides we have to tell him who he really is and where all the new jutsu is coming from." Tsunade let out a shuddering breath. "It's your decision too but let's let him train and learn to control the fox's chakra then let him come home and get married. He'll need Hinata. If-if he doesn't hate us for not telling him sooner…then we can discuss letting them go away and learn the rest of his father's jutsus." Tsunade looked at the men with a weak smile. "I'm scared." She admitted.

Jiraiya got up and went to stand behind her chair. His strong hands clasped her shoulders. "I am too but we had to wait until he was old enough. Naruto's a lot more mature now. Who knew you'd fall for the kid so hard? Hell I love him too…sometimes I think I'm with Minato, they're so alike. He may be mad at first but you're his mother, the only one he's ever known. Naruto's big heart will forgive us." He leaned his face down to hers and pressed them together.

Surprised Tsunade jerked but then settled into the embrace and took the comfort her oldest friend gave her. She looked over at Iruka and Hiashi. "What do you think?"

Hiashi spoke when Iruka remained silent. "Yes, I agree. There's much Naruto has to learn but having to deal with it all at once might drive him away from us. They should marry and let them be a couple for a while before we tell him the rest." _Still it will be hard on my daughter not to see him for six months. Oh Hinata, you'll have to be strong, so strong for him and yourself._

"I'm still worried about the Akatsuki. Waiting would be ideal but dare we?" Iruka finally said as he got up to pace. "I don't want Naruto caught off guard! As powerful as Gaara was he was unable to keep himself from being taken by them!" His brown eyes were anxious as he looked at his friends. "I've cared about him the longest. I've watched him grow up. I don't want….I don't want to lose him because we made the wrong decision!" He yelled then hit the wall.

Tsunade got up and went to him. She put her hands around him and lay her head on his back. "We can't hold onto him Iruka, he'll pull away if we don't give him the space he needs. We just got him too late." Her tears wet his shirt and she gladly stepped into him when he turned around. "This last attempt and my inability to go save him made me realize that. We love him and he just has to come back safe and sound. Besides the final decision is his anyway, he has to want to improve." She listened to Iruka's heartbeat.

Iruka held her tightly and laid his head on hers. "He'll go, it'll kill him to leave her but he'll go. Naruto wants only to protect us and training with Jiraiya will make him stronger." He said flatly as he looked at Jiraiya. "You'd better bring him back to us old man."

"Of course I will." Jiraiya promised then turned to look out the window up at the Fourth's face carved in stone. "I'd never let anything happen Naruto – he's my second chance." He said quietly.

"It's going to be a dull winter without Naruto around." Kakashi said as he propped his mask-covered chin on his palm. "Not to mention my team will be a man short. Maybe Takeshi can fill in from time to time." The guy needed some experience after all.

"Possibly." Tsuande said as she pulled back and placed a soft hand against Iruka's cheek before kissing it gently. "No doubt Sasuke will be jealous as hell that Naruto get's to be trained by Jiraiya – work closely with him Kakashi. Sakura still has much to learn as well, your missions will be cut back to doing only those necessary. And there's still their punishments anyway." She spun around to look at Iruka. "Naruto too! It'll be at least a few months before he's done cleaning and seeding the mountain. We'll have him for a little while longer." The thought lightened her heart and she smiled thinking of all she would do to spend as much time with him as she could.

They all took their seats again as the emotion wound down now that a decision no matter how undesirable had been reached. No one had much to say as they finished their drinks. It wasn't until the stars were bright in the sky that Hiashi spoke up again.

"Is everything set for Saturday?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. Satoshi was a big help. The man certainly knows his work. He was able to help the master builder with the plans and though it's temporary now – it will be useable and when Naruto returns it will be complete." She showed some excitement now as she imagined Naruto's face.

"Will you be trying it out?" Iruka laughed.

"Me?! Oh no! Not on your life! Did you try Jiraiya?" Tsuande asked eagerly.

"Him?" Kakashi laughed. "I bet he was too busy chasing after women!"

"How'd you know?" Iruka asked deadpan.

"At least I was doing more that you would have! I know my book's great but you should try living it instead of just reading it! Look what it did for Naruto!" Jiraiya cackled knowingly.

"Oh? I think I'll go get a copy and see for myself what Naruto knows. Maybe Naruto _won't _be marrying my daughter!" Hiashi said jauntily.

"Umm, no! Don't do that! I was just kidding Hiashi – Lord Hyuga! Ha, ha just the ramblings of an old man. Please don't – Naruto would KILL ME!" Jiraiya was half out of his seat as he put up his hands in prayer begging Hiashi.

The mood shifted and the adults that loved Naruto spent the rest of the evening laughing and reminiscing putting Naruto's departure and their worry aside.

* * *

"**Why** do you have to take him away to train?" Sasuke voiced the question first before anyone else could. "Naruto can train right here with us." The dark haired teen said standing to face Jiraiya moving before Naruto as if to protect him.

They were at the academy. Next week they would begin working there and earlier they'd been given the rundown on their responsibilities. As they were about to leave, Tsunade and Jiraiya showed up and made the announcement.

"To protect him and keep him focused. There's been one attack too many and he's too involved in all your lives – you'll distract him. It will take twice as long if we stayed." Jiraiya answered with his arms crossed as he stared back at Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked. She and Iruka stood together waiting on his reaction.

He'd joined the group on a whim and brought Takeshi with him to show him around. The young man would indeed need to attend the academy but was only expected to have to do maybe six months or so. In no way did anyone think he'd need a year to learn what it took to be a ninja, besides Takeshi had a lot of life experience and the previous weeks of training with Team 7 to back him up.

Almost as soon as the words left his mother's mouth, he'd reached for Hinata. They stood now looking at each other. He brought up a hand to brush it through her hair. Naruto could see the tremor in his hand and he blinked several times as he stared into the lavender light of his life. "I don't want to go."

"But you will." Hinata's voice was a whisper as tears left her eyes. She caught his hand, kissed the palm then held it to her cheek. "I'm so going miss you!" Hinata gave in and collapsed against him.

Naruto lifted her off her feet as he held her. He spoke into Hinata's hair and nodded. "I'll go."

"Naruto…" Sasuke complained then sighed knowing it was a lost cause. He'd tried to die to protect them and if Jiraiya's training could keep that from happening… "Dammit!" He folded his arms and stalked to a window unable to stand watching his brother cry.

Iruka and Tsunade went to the couple. "It's only six months son. You were gone almost that long when you were looking for your mother and look at what you learned." Iruka's voice broke as he gripped Naruto's shoulders.

"We'll plan your wedding while he's gone Hinata. It will be _the_ wedding to remember. You, me, Hanabi, Sakura and Tenten, think of all the fun we'll have. The moment he comes home – you'll be his wife. Shh, don't cry." Tsunade tried to give them something to look forward to but Hinata's tears wouldn't stop. She too held Hinata as she cried.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." He said though he doubted any of them heard. The pain of separation hit him hard for Temari would be going home Sunday. With her on his mind, Shikamaru left the academy almost at run.

The others followed him out silently leaving Jiraiya, Takeshi, Sasuke and the two crying couples. After a while Hinata's sobs lessened and she reached out a hand for Iruka who clasped her hand. "Wh-when?"

"Not for a while yet." Iruka cleared his throat. "He and Takeshi still have to clear that mountain, make it safe again, that should take a while. I'm so sorry Hinata! We don't want him to go either."

Naruto lifted his head and let it fall back onto his father's shoulder. "This shit sucks." He said with no heat. "Sorry Mama but it does." His eyes were closed and his tears rolled back into his hair. Feeling a light slap on his cheek, Naruto let out a watery laugh. "I said sorry."

Her fingers stroked over his strong jaw. "You're taller than me and turning into a man so quickly." Tsunade sighed. "I love you my baby boy."

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head into his father's neck so that he could see his mother's wet hazel eyes. "I love you too Mama. Dad, you too." Another light laugh as Iruka cupped his forehead and gave him a smacking kiss on the head. He saw Sasuke still staring out the window, a statue. "And my moody brother. Sasuke – don't turn back into an ass while I'm gone okay?"

That got a bark of laughter out of Sasuke. "How about I take your place as village idiot?" Sasuke looked over at him still held between his parents. "If you don't come back stronger, I'm going kick your ass so damn bad the only part of you I'll leave alone is your face! I'll leave something for Hinata to look at because the rest of you will be in bandages!"

"I'll whup the old pervert before I'm done." Naruto promised.

"You will try and fail puppy!" Jiraiya said roughly for his tears were caught in his throat.

"We'll need to intensify our training before you leave Naruto." Takeshi said quietly. He too was feeling lost even though Naruto had yet to leave. To him, Naruto was family and to be without him so suddenly after having gotten used to seeing him every day was going to be hard to say the least.

"Takeshi…" Naruto knew what he was feeling and it tore at him. "It wasn't so damn hard last time. I didn't have you guys – at least not like this." He took a huge breath trying not to cry anymore.

"We'll live." Hinata said finally raising her head. She framed his face. "As long as we know you're safe – we'll be okay so send word okay? I'll stay at your place I think. I was there most of the time anyway while you were gone." She kissed his chin. "And don't worry about Sasuke and Takeshi, I'll keep an eye on them for you, keep them out of trouble and from fighting – sibling rivalry and all that." She winked at the boys when Sasuke scowled and Takeshi looked embarrassed. Hinata looked back at Naruto and kissed his nose. "I don't know if I can let you go right now." The love in his blue eyes threatened to drown her and she wanted that particular death.

Sasuke wanted to talk to Naruto and it looked as Takeshi did too but Hinata need to be with him now. They still had time, he could wait. "Okay, let's go." Sasuke grabbed Takeshi's ponytail as he walked by. "We'll be by your place by eight tomorrow Naruto. Umm, please be dressed." Sasuke blushed as he thought of possibly interrupting the couple.

"Huh? What's happening tomorrow? Sasuke!" Naruto called but his brothers were gone. "Mama?"

Tsunade just shook her head with a small smile. "Let's go get some ramen and then we'll let you two be alone." She moved to one side to kiss Hinata's forehead then lifted her face for Naruto to kiss her. "I know your friends will want to spend time with you but I hope you'll make time for your parents too." She finally stepped back and used both hands to wipe away her tears.

"He will – we will. We need to spend time together as a family. Dad and Hanabi will want to see you often I'm sure." Hinata did what she least wanted to do and that was let him go. "I'll go freshen up – be right back!" Hinata hurried away.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Naruto wanted to know. "This came up all of a sudden didn't it?" Iruka was still behind him and Naruto turned to face his father. "Dad?"

Iruka's hands stuff themselves in his pockets and smiled softly at Naruto. "You're getting better at reading people son. Gaara said the Akatsuki are making a move on another of the Jinchuriki. You need to be ready Naruto or at least better prepared to face them and Jiraiya can help you do that."

Jiraiya stood staring at Naruto with no expression on his face. He almost looked like a statue since he was also unmoving. Every ounce of pain the boy had felt had cut him deeply but he had to be harsh, Naruto needed this training to survive.

"Six months isn't a long time. How am I going to learn enough in that amount of time to stand up to them?" Naruto's eyes weren't the brilliant blue they usually were but almost as dark as his cobalt shirt. He'd pushed away his pain of leaving Hinata, his parents and friends to a small part of his heart. "Are we even coming back at all?" Naruto's body hurt his muscles were so tight.

Jiraiya dropped his arms in shock. His sandals clicked against the floor as he went to Naruto. "I promise I'll bring you back Naruto. No six months isn't a long time and maybe after you're married I'll have to take you away again but I won't keep you from your family Naruto – never that." He shook Naruto for emphasis.

Ever so slowly Naruto unclenched his fists and gripped Jiraiya's arms in return. "Promise." It was a statement and a question and not until Jiraiya had promised him yet again did Naruto breathe easier. He went a little weak in the knees because if Jiraiya hadn't said that, he just may have taken Hinata and run away with her. A small separation he could handle no matter how alone it made him feel but to never come back – not possible. "Okay, okay we'll leave in a month then." Naruto said releasing Jiraiya and facing his parents again. "I'll leave Konoha in one month."

"That soon?" Hinata whispered from the doorway. She had a feeling she'd missed something important but hearing Naruto saying when he'd be leaving made her heart stop.

Naruto went to her immediately. He framed her lovely face. "The sooner I go, the quicker I can come back to you." He kissed her forehead then each eye and finally her mouth. It was barely a kiss just a brushing of lips enough to temp them both and make the most tender of connections. Naruto wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist then looked back at his family. "Let's go get that ramen then we're going home." He said squeezing Hinata.

"We don't have to Naruto." Iruka spoke up quickly. "You guys go on home, we understand." He looked to Tsunade and Jiraiya who both nodded.

"Nuh-uh. Time's precious. I need my parents now, you too Granddad while I still like you. I'm guessing after six months of your training, I'm not going to like being around you too much." Naruto laughed.

"Way to make an old man feel loved!" Jiraiya growled but he joined them with a smile.

* * *

**They **didn't make love that night only held each other. Quiet conversations as they lay in bed with heavy hearts. Naruto told her of his fears that Jiraiya might really be taking him away for good and how he'd been ready to run away with her first. Hinata had been so upset that she'd never even thought that and prayed the Sannin was telling the truth.

Hinata made the decision to move in with him and while he was delighted, Naruto wandered what Father Hiashi would have to say. They talked about looking for homes before he left and of course the wedding. Naruto wanted to be married the minute he stepped foot back in the village but Hinata wanted to give him time to rest first, at least a few days. As their eyes got heavy, they discussed names for their kids and they fell asleep facing each other wanting the last thing they saw was the other's beloved face.

* * *

**Sasuke** knocked hard on the door twice. "You guys decent?" He was trying out a new look. He was wearing clothes similar to Kakashi's but instead of the vest he had on a matching blue short jacket. It was time to start dressing warmly with the cold weather coming. He frowned thinking of Naruto training in harsh weather.

"Come on in!" Naruto yelled then raised an eyebrow at the clock. "You're early." He said as Sasuke followed by Takeshi entered the apartment. "Huh, different. That'll take some getting used to. Hey Takeshi. You guys want some tea? We were just about to start breakfast." Naruto was just filling the teapot and Hinata was moving to get more cups for them. She smiled at the guys.

Takeshi wore his normal black clothes but instead of short sleeves, his shirt also had long sleeves but it was styled the same way with the brilliant phoenix's colors of red and gold only his sword was missing. "No thank you. Hinata and Naruto don't bother, we're here to take you to breakfast." He smiled at their surprise.

"Oh so this is what you meant yesterday. Great! Do I get to pick?" Naruto grinned as Sasuke groaned.

"No ramen!" Sasuke complained and moved to look into Naruto's eyes. "You okay? Both of you?" He added looking to Hinata as she put the cups away.

Naruto paused and looked down for a moment. "Yeah we're okay but I'll tell you, the last thing I dreaded this bad was you guys finding out my secret." He sighed heavily then shook his head and looked back at Sasuke – his eyes bright once more. "I'm leaving everything in your hands big brother. Watch over my girl, make sure Mama doesn't work too hard and help Dad get closer to Mayu. Oh and Takeshi, Hinata's got some cousins she wants to introduce you to and I'll talk to Kurenai-sensei and see if she knows any available women your age. And both of need to train together – I expect both of you to be as good as me when I get back!" He clapped a heavy and on Sasuke's shoulder and nodded at Takeshi whose mouth had dropped open.

"He's determined to take care of us even though he won't be here. Just nod and say yes." Hinata laughed as Takeshi wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Worry about yourself!" Sasuke scowled.

"You'd better get a move on too Sasuke. Lee's got his eye on Sakura and while she's been watching Takeshi, I don't think they'd make a good match. No offense Takeshi. But hey, if you like Sakura and Sasuke won't make a move – go for it!" He moved to Takeshi and gave him his nod of approval.

"Just shut up Idiot! Man, can we go now? Interfering, stupid little smart ass! You!" He pointed to Takeshi who looked nervous. "We'll talk later!" Sasuke stalked to the door and held it open. "Don't make me drag your ass out here Naruto!"

Naruto just shook his head and grabbed Hinata's hand. "I'm only trying to help him out and he gets all mad at me. Guess I shouldn't tell him about the list of other stuff I want him to do huh? You know that stuff to work on his personality so girls will like him for more than his looks."

Hinata laughed as Naruto took off running when Sasuke began to chase him. She took Takeshi's arm. "Don't worry about it too much. I promise to only introduce to the really nice girls! They'll fall big time for those golden eyes and your beautiful hair!" She teased as Takeshi said he only wanted to concentrate on his training and not women. She and Naruto had vowed to be as normal as possible and not think about his leaving. Teasing their family and friends seemed to make the pain less.

* * *

**Everyone **laughed as Naruto entered rubbing a sore spot on his head and cursing Sasuke for hitting him so hard. The Hyuga kitchen, dining room and front room were full of Naruto's friends. Hanabi kissed his booboo better then pulled Naruto over to the counter to help make the rice balls.

"Father." Hinata stepped into his arms.

"My daughter, are you…" He didn't finish for she nodded quickly. "Come help with the food." Hiashi kissed her head then pulled her into the chaos of everyone fixing their specialty for a weird mixture of foods but made with love and laughter.

"That was great guys! I wasn't expecting all of this!" Naruto burped loudly then blushed. "Sorry. We'll have to do this after we get our own place, uh sweetheart? Invite everybody over. It'll be a nice homecoming." Naruto finished quietly.

"Well, I might come back for that." Koji said moving to stand before Naruto and pulling him up out of his seat. "But our day's just getting started!"

"There's more?" Naruto looked around at everyone's pleased smiles. "What's going on? This isn't just because I'm leaving is it?" He didn't want too much fuss or it would make him dwell on leaving.

"Actually baby, it's a belated birthday party. Later tonight there will even be presents!" Tsuande said coming to his side and wiping some rice from his face.

Blues disappeared then reappeared several times. "But we did that at the academy when I got adopted. There's no reason to do this now. Come on guys, I don't need a party. This is fine right here." Naruto gestured to everyone around him.

"So stubborn. We want to give you a birthday party and that's that!" Iruka tousled his hair. "And while we did celebrate, I'm sorry to say we forgot your birthday so this is to keep us from guilty now enjoy it!" He put his son in a headlock. "Or I'll just tickle you into submission!"

Naruto laughed. "That's not a good idea Dad! Remember what happened the last time you tickled me after I'd eaten too much!" He was laughing as if he was being tickled as he thought back to that time.

"Oh man, that's right!" Iruka laughed too. "I think you burned away some of my nose hairs with that stuff!" He let Naruto go and covered his mouth and nose as if to stop the smell from months ago. Everyone else groaned then laughed as they got it.

"So that's what happened!" Jiraiya yelled. "I should've guessed. It took a whole day for the room to air out!" He fanned the air in front of his nose as if he could still smell it.

Naruto just shrugged then stuck out his tongue. "Whatever! Okay, okay we'll party and I really like the idea of presents." He wiggled his eyebrows but inside he was truly excited. A party and presents for him – a first. Impulsively he scooped up his mother and spun her around. "Thanks Mama!"

"Hey what about us? We helped plan it too!" Iruka said jerking his head at Hiashi, hands on his hips.

"Yo Dad!" Naruto glomped him then eyed Hiashi who was backing away. "Father!" Naruto did the same to the lord who acted like he was being attacked and yelled for Hanabi to save him.

"Alright Idiot, calm down." Sasuke said then went red when he too got glomped. "NARUTO! Geez…" He put his hand on Naruto's face and pushed him away. "If you'll stop acting the fool – Koji was trying to tell you something."

" Kobi ? Mwhat?" Sasuke jerked away his hand as Naruto talked into it. Naruto grinned and looked up. "Junior Giant, fill me in." He was happy and Naruto was sure it showed.

Koji shook his head at the nickname. "I was going to say we're going to do a repeat of the day you spent with us. Nothing but fun all day long ending up at the Hokage's for dinner and presents! This will also be like a going away party for us since we're leaving the next day. So Naruto, ready to show your friends how we did it back home?" Koji was happy and sad to be going home but his need to have fun and show Naruto a good time took precedence.

"Absolutely." Naruto said taking Koji's hand I a firm grip telling him he was going to miss him. "Let's show them how it's done." Naruto looked all around him feeling the love. "Sweetheart, let's go play!" He held out a hand for Hinata.

* * *

**Soccer **to start where at first it was a serious game then lapsed into nonsense when Naruto added several clones to make sure his team won. Then to Naruto's surprise one street had been blocked off for a small festival for him. Anyone could come and did but were warned that if there was trouble – it meant automatic jail time. That wasn't all. Tsunade had closed all the village gates and doubled the guards. Ibiki joined the group and he brought a few disguised Anbu to keep away any troublemakers. Naruto's mother was going to be sure nothing bad happened on this day or there would be hell to pay.

But she worried for no reason. Naruto laughed and smiled all day. He won prizes for his girls – her, Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata got a stuffed fox that she knew she'd be sleeping with when he was gone. He and Sasuke competed at a skills contest for a box of shuriken and Sasuke laughed in Naruto's face when he won. At the eating contest, yes Choji won. Naruto just walked by the Go board when he saw Shikamaru sit down but Asuma and Kakashi gave it a whirl. Shikamaru won but it was a close game with Kakashi. There was a three-legged race with Iruka and father and son tied with Hiashi and Neji. Hinata loved that one – seeing her father rushing about laughing as Neji pulled him along. She proved to have the steadiest hand when it came to catching goldfish and she even beat Neji at target shooting – her eyes proved better at tracking a moving object.

Kankuro put on a puppet show of Gaara rescuing Naruto from a failed mission all the while making his brother the hero and Naruto the hapless ninja. Temari determined not to be outdone by Shikamaru, kicked ass on the Shogi board. Gaara mostly just wandered about and watched but by the end of the day he had a mountain of prizes which nobody saw him win.

Naruto got Tsunade to join in one of the silly races like holding a egg on a spoon against the other Kunoichi. She won with Shizune coming in second. Of course she cheated a little stomping the ground just as the gun went off making one or two drop their eggs. Naruto laughed and cheered for her.

There were food booths so they didn't have to stop the fun for lunch but as the fall sun was dipping Naruto was blindfolded and led down another street. He could feel he was inside a building and wondered what his parents had come up with this time. "You guys aren't trying to trick me or something right?" Naruto was curious as he heard excited voices talking behind him. They never mentioned where he was but they sounded anxious to do whatever was coming next. "What is it?"

Satoshi removed the blindfold. "This way you'll think of us when you're here. Happy Birthday Naruto – The Uzumaki Skating Rink!"

"Whoa." He whispered. It wasn't completely finished but the rink was done and the railing. Makeshift tables and chairs were set out and there would be a place for arcade games, a small kitchen to one side even a dance floor for those who didn't want to skate. "This is…mine? My rink?" Naruto could feel tears in his eyes but smiled widely when Satoshi, Iruka and Tsunade all nodded to him. "You guys are THE BEST! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon there were twenty Naruto's. Ten glomped Satoshi and the rest divvied out between his parents, Oriana and Koji.

When there was just one Naruto again he spotted the boxes of skates. He was soon passing them out and urging everyone to put them on. They kept this party private. The rest to the village would be allowed in once it was finished.

"Sweetheart, you're a natural!" Naruto said in awe as Hinata skated as if she'd been doing it all her life.

"Wow, this is fun!" She laughed skating along smoothly then tried to turn around and almost fell but Naruto caught her. "I'll have to learn how to turn and stop!" She held on to him as they rolled. All round them people were laughing and rolling and falling. "So this is how you spent some of your time away, I'm glad you had fun Naruto and that you found such good friends like Koji and Satoshi." Music was being played on somebody's portable, something upbeat but the two of them skated slowly.

"Yeah, they're really great but I never expected they would build me a skating rink! I don't know how to thank them." He spotted the giant holding a worried looking Oriana in his arms as he skated around the rink. Oriana refused put on skates so this was his way of showing her how fun it was. "If she doesn't kill him first. Hey Gaara! No fair man – use skates!" Gaara was in the rink but sand beneath his feet moved him along gracefully. Gaara just smiled then skated over to his sister and Shikamaru who mysteriously fell when some sand got into his wheels. Hinata and Naruto did fall then from laughing.

Tsunade looked at them with pleasure. There was so much her son had endured, still had to endure. She was glad to give him a day of normalcy. "Is everything ready back at the house?" She questioned Shizune as the young woman joined her looking curiously at the skaters.

"Yes my lady – they're just waiting on us." She spoke of the people preparing the food. Shizune had seen people skating before but had never tried it herself.

"Good, we'll spend another hour or so here so go and enjoy yourself!" Tsunade pushed her assistant over toward the skates. "Just don't break anything!"

Only hungry bellies got the kids out of the rink. At the Hokage's it was as it had been at Satoshi's, a buffet table filled with treats from all the best restaurants the village had to offer. Outside there was a grill for fish, eel and steaks. There were balloons and streamers and large a cake.

Naruto expressed his thanks with hugs for everybody. He ate and ate, laughed and shared stories of other things he'd done with Koji's family. Never could he have imagined a better time with everyone he cared about.

He got scrolls on strategy and a mini Go board from Shikamaru. Choji gave him several coupons to different eating places. Tenten gave him new shuriken and kunai and Naruto lorded this over Sasuke's head. Lee gave a set of leg weights and warmers and a smile to blind him. Neji gave him a framed picture of him and Hinata taken at the last party before Ino messed things up. Shino's gift was twofold. He provided Naruto with a notebook full of facts about insects since Naruto had expressed a wish to learn about them then gave him a pair of shades similar to his own. Kiba promised to help Naruto with his tracking skills as his gift. Sakura gave him a set of basic medical scrolls and a first aid kit, even if he didn't need them himself he might need them for someone else. Sasuke gave him two scrolls but wouldn't allow him to open them at the party only when he was alone or with Hinata.

"Maybe you'll show me something in six months." Was all he would say making everyone extremely curious.

Kakashi apologized and said his gift wasn't quite ready yet but Naruto could expect it soon. Tsunade gave him several disposable cameras for him and Jiraiya to use and promised to take him shopping for some warmer clothes. Iruka gave him blank scrolls so that he could write home – often and a personalized leather pouch to keep them in. Jiraiya gave Naruto a marvelous cloak in cobalt and gold. The gold was an intricate design along the collar, down the front and along the hem. Inside there were several places to store many of the gifts he'd been given. There was also an advanced copy of his newest book which Kakashi begged Naruto to give to him and Tsunade tried to destroy. Hanabi gave her second favorite big brother the latest volume of his favorite manga. Hiashi gave Naruto a set of books about the previous Hokage and their great deeds. Takeshi apologized saying his gift was not yet ready but hoped Naruto would accept two hand carved statuettes. One was of a Nine-Tailed fox and the other was Hinata, of her head and shoulders. Naruto was speechless. The polished wood glowed and looked exactly the two beings he shared his life with. He told Takeshi he needed no other gift and clasped his hand warmly.

He also received movie passes, a new green spandex jumpsuit, another small game board - Shogi and a month's worth of free ramen. Of course Teuchi made the rest of them to promise to visit a lot so he could make up the difference when Naruto returned home! Naruto received a multitude of gifts, so much so that he was going to need help getting it all home. The only person he didn't get a gift from was Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know or…" She shushed when he kissed her lips.

"I got you – that all I ever really wanted." Naruto laughed at her pink cheeks.

"Then we both got the same thing." Hinata said hugging him.

"Yeah and I'll forgive how you did it too – using that new jutsu of yours." Mischievous was all that could be said about Naruto as he spoke these words. Several people had always wondered just what finally woke up Naruto to Hinata's feelings but both had kept it a very close secret.

"TELL US, TELL US NARUTO! MAYBE I CAN LEARN FROM HINATA AND CATCH THE WOMAN I WANT!" Lee begged his eyes huge as he looked from the couple to Sakura.

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi were instantly curious to learn of a new jutsu. "You have created a new jutsu Hinata? Please tell us what it is and how works. What does it have to do with Naruto?"

"Did you help her create this jutsu Naruto?" Neji asked and wondered why Hinata had never shown it to them after all this time.

"HUSH NARUTO! STOP IT! **DON'T YOU DARE!!!!" **Hinata's face and neck were beet read as she covered Naruto's mouth with both her hands.

There was doubt written on many faces but curious questions were being thrown at the couple. Naruto's muted laughter filled the room. He gently grabbed Hinata's wrists and held them behind her back making her body flush with his. "What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you want to share this with our friends and family?" Oh his smile was to die for, you couldn't help but smile with him and wish to be that happy.

"Naruto…if you tell – none – until you come back!" Hinata whispered harshly into his ear.

"Threatening me?" He whispered back. "Oh now it's on." Naruto looked directly at Lord Hiashi. He only laughed harder as Hinata hid her face in his neck and bit him. "Well of course she uses the Byakugan," He chuckled as Lee groaned and his shoulders slumped. "But after that it's a little hard to explain, after all how do you explain love?" Naruto's voice changed and he let go her wrists to raise Hinata's chin. "The Byakugan filled with all the love in her heart. What man could resist that? I named it the Jutsu of Love. That's how it went, right sweetheart?" His smile was gentle and his eyes were full of laughter and love.

"You are so bad! It's a good thing I do love you!" Hinata threw her arms around his neck and held on tight when he lifted her to his lips.

"The Jutsu of Love? I like it. I will definitely add it the list of Hyuga Family Jutsu. Good work Hinata!" Hiashi's proud happy face glowed. He had something of an idea what really happened and it tickled him to no end thinking of his shy daughter doing such a thing – it had to be love.

Neji was trying to imagine exactly what Naruto meant and it looked as if his uncle knew. He turned to look at Tenten. _The Byakugan and love? _

Tenten was also wondering what it meant and suddenly felt Neji's eyes on her. She watched his impassive face, veins around his eyes as he stared at her. Suddenly his face went red and he looked away quickly then back again now with his mouth open. Neji licked his lips then literally jumped when his uncle shook him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NOTHING! …Umm, sorry….I, ah, I think I need some water." He trembled so badly that he had to hold on to the furniture to move.

Hinata and Naruto fell over laughing. Tenten was red in the face but not exactly sure why. She'd get out of Neji if she had to use her weapons on him! Hiashi was holding his stomach thinking he'd have to teach his boy a little self control.

"What? I don't get it?" Hanabi tried to do it too but Hiashi clapped a hand over her eyes.

"Oh no! Not for a few more years little one – you'll only make yourself sick if you try it now!" He said with a warning in his voice but Hinata and Naruto were crying they were laughing so hard, even Neji was laughing now but hiding his face in his hands so that he wouldn't look at Tenten again.

Naruto's first birthday party was a complete success.

* * *

**Thirty **days went by in the blink of an eye. Parts of the mountain and forest looked like it was beginning anew. There were tons of new lumber and plenty of firewood for the whole village and enough to sell and make a little money. The trees were practically bare and the grass was all but brown.

The academy was full of new students plus two who were considered seniors but because of their presence, the younger kids were doing much better than usual with seasoned ninjas in their classes. The school and grounds had never been in better shape with the extra help from previous Genin, now Chunin.

As the days grew shorter, the work only grew. There was training before dawn until evening. In between doing all this, there were missions as well. Nothing dangerous but necessary. Then of course Naruto's apartment or the Hyuga estate or Iruka's small place or the Hokage's residence and even Sasuke's apartment was often full of Chunin spending as much time with their friend before that fateful day.

It was cold that morning with rain threatening in the distance. A low fog covered the ground making it seem like the world had ceased to exist except for Konoha. At the main gate, a surprising number of people were gathered there. There were lots of ninja and those villagers that had shown up at his Chunin event. There were also some curious spectators but they behaved themselves around the armed ninjas.

Naruto hugged them all who knew would miss him even Sasuke relented and held Naruto tightly before wishing him luck and standing back. Kakashi handed a beautiful young hawk to Takeshi as he hugged Naruto. The hawk named Talon was Kakashi's gift. With help from Takeshi and the phoenix, the hawk and Naruto's chakra were synced and the bird would always find Naruto no matter what.

Finally the only ones left were his parents and his lover. He held them each separately then they held him together. "Don't worry, I'll come home stronger better able to take care of myself and you guys. Don't worry too much Mama and don't drown yourself in paperwork. You've still got Sasuke and Hinata to spoil. And Dad, try and keep Mayu here a little longer or go visit her. Me and Hinata are going to be married when I get back. Let's be happy with our beautiful women, huh?" Naruto lay his head on his mother's breast one last time and inhaled her scent. "I love you Mama."

He turned to Iruka and hugged his waist. "Love you Dad." Naruto spoke into his neck then pulled away. He smiled for them then turned to Hinata. "Come here." Naruto pulled her inside his cobalt cloak. Everyone backed off giving them some privacy.

"Let me come." Hinata said as her hands traced over his chest and back. She couldn't believe this would be the last time she would get to touch him for six whole months. "I won't get in the way. I can train myself and I'll cook. Let me come Naruto." She'd told herself she wouldn't do this but the words slipped out anyway as did her tears.

Naruto kissed each cheek tasting the salt of her tears. "No." His hands tightened on her waist as a soft sob left her. "I don't know what we'll be doing or what the danger will be as I try using more of the fox's chakra. I won't endanger your life, I'm doing this so that I can better protect you and our life Hinata." One hand rose to cup her head, the other around her hips. "Wait on me sweetheart. Continue your training so that we can be the strongest damn couple Konoha has ever seen! And love me." Naruto's lips were at her ear. "Love me enough so I won't feel the cold. Love so that no matter how alone I might be that I'm not lonely. Love me so damn much that I'll always feel you're by my side no matter the distance." He felt tears leave his own eyes to wet her blue-black hair.

"I do. I will. Oh I will always love you my Naruto!" Hinata's hands held his shirt so tight that some of the seams ripped. When Naruto lifted his head she kissed him ravenously. Lips, tongue and tears. She gasped as Naruto suddenly pushed her back.

"I gotta leave now or I won't!" He cupped her cheek one last time before turning abruptly. "Talon!" The hawk screeched as she took to the air, circled then flew to Naruto and landed gently on his shoulder. "Let's go Pervy Sage." Naruto didn't recognize his own voice it was so thick with tears.

Jiraiya nodded and waved to those standing just inside the gate. "Let's do this." He and Naruto both bit their thumbs and did the summoning jutsu.

Gamakichi and another toad appeared. Sensing the emotion, Gamakichi refrained from his normal friendly greeting and just stood there waiting on Naruto.

Naruto jumped onto Gamakichi's back and looked one last time on his home and loved ones. His cloak and the tails of his headband blew in the wind. He crossed his arms over the pain in his chest. _I'll see you guys soon. Be safe. Mama, Dad…Hinata… _"Take me away from here Gamakichi." The toad leapt away and he continued to watch them even when he couldn't see them anymore.

Those ninja who had been there the day the Nine-Tailed Fox had attacked all gasped. Even Iruka was nearly floored by the sight of Naruto on the toad's back in the swirling fog. Almost every eye looked back at Hokage Rock then at Naruto and the uncanny resemblance he made to the Fourth just before he died. It had been an impressive sight then, a source of salvation and it was impressive now, a source of hope.

Hinata watched with tears, all the while using the Jutsu of Love as he was swallowed by the fog then wiped away her tears and held her body up straight. She walked to stand before her father. "Spar with me." The wind picked up lifting her hair. Determination sparkled in her eyes along with loss.

Hiashi wanted to comfort her but Hinata wasn't going to bow to her pain. If she wanted to spar then he would and take her to the very limit. "Come." He said and sharply turned for home with her at his side.

Iruka and Tsunade were left still staring into the fog. It had started to drizzle making it a completely miserable day. "His son is my son. So much alike – for a moment…the Fourth was alive again. What if…what if Naruto shares the same fate?" His voice was a whisper on the wind and Iruka shivered.

"Naruto makes his own fate." Tsunade felt a touch of fear deep down inside but she would with everything in her make sure that Naruto would be able to face anything that came his way. She stepped into Iruka and felt his arm about her shoulder. "Naruto will meet life head on with us there to back him up or face the danger in his place." Hazel eyes met brown ones with shared love for their son.

Iruka shook off the chill that had invaded his soul as Naruto left. The Fourth had died to protect Naruto and now as Naruto's second father he could do no less for it was like Naruto was a part of his body. "He won't fail in anything. I won't – we won't let him. We just have to –." Iruka looked at Tsunade with a crooked grin inviting her to join him.

"Believe it!" Arms about one another they turned and headed back into the village to prepare for Naruto's return.

* * *

_**And that's the end...Not! A few of you know that I've commited to writing a sequel to Jutsu. Naruto will find out his origins then and the wedding some of you have asked for. As for what else will happen, even I don't know! I'm still marveling over the fact that this one story has lasted an entire year and that it has done so incredibly well. Over 160,000 Hits and 22 communities and 350 alerts/favs (they're only off by a few) I'm impressed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and offered suggestions and to anyone who read all the way through - I couldn't have done it without you! Anyway, Bloodline (the title of the second story) will start sometime in the new year so keep an eye out!**_

_**Marchgirl  
**_


End file.
